Les temps changent
by Lilya Potter
Summary: Voldemort n'est plus. Le jeune Harry Potter l'a tué. Ce dernier vit maintenant une vie paisible avec sa femme et, bientôt, ses filles. Jusqu'au jour où Albus lui propose... ABANDONNÉE
1. Chapitre 1: Une proposition bien allécha...

_**Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Lilya Potter et je fais mon entrée dans le monde des écrivains de fictions. Alors je vous demande d'être indulgents avec moi svp. Bon...commençons**_

**Titre : Les temps changent...**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

Chapitre 1 : Une proposition bien alléchante...

..._**Mais avant, petite mise en place de l'auteur : Alors, pour que vous compreniez bien, je ferais un petit résumé de chaque chapitre avant de commencer le suivant. Vous me suivez ? Et pour pas tout embrouiller les persos qui vous ont rien fait, je vous ferais un rappel des persos évoqués dans le chap. au bout d'un moment devrait pu y'en avoir et vous devrez tout piger sinon...interro écrite ! Alors faites gaffe parce que je n'hésiterais pas ! air et rire sadique **_

**Mise en place : Harry est Auror (maintenant dans le coma à cause du combat final) et vient de tuer Voldemort (mais il existe toujours en tant que Tom Jedusor !). La femme du premier (vous saurez qui c'est plus tard, je vous le dis pas nananère !) tient une boutique d'animaux et est enceinte de triplées. C'est bon pour vous ? Alors c'est parti !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**_PS : Les notes de l'auteur seront toutes écrites en gras. Maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que vous ferez une bonne lecture..._**

« Ce matin, c'est l'euphorie sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est comme ça depuis une semaine. Forcément, avec la rentrée qui approche... vivement qu'Harry soit sur pied et qu'il puisse enfin m'aider à tenir la boutique ; parce ce qu'avec ces trois petites pestes qui n'arrêtent pas de bouger, je suis épuisée ! » Pensa Mme Potter en ouvrant la boutique.

A peine eut-elle tourné la clé dans la serrure que tout un tas de gamins se précipitèrent dans le magasin pour faire leurs achats. Elle regarda, émerveillée, la plupart des petites filles aller du côté des félins tandis que les garçons, ou une grande partie, se dirigeaient vers les oiseaux.

« -Oh ! S'exclamèrent deux jeunes filles. Il est magnifique ! Dites Mme, il est à vendre ? »

La jeune femme s'avança pour voir que les filles regardaient un magnifique Phœnix au plumage rouge et or et aux yeux verts émeraude brillant. Elle s'apprêtait à leur dire non quand une voix douce et mélodieuse retentit des escaliers situés non loin de là :

« -Je suis désolé les enfants, mais Duncan n'est pas à vendre. »

Les fillettes eurent l'air peinées mais s'intéressèrent bien vite à un autre oiseau, une chouette lapone exactement. Harry descendit les escaliers en spirale et rejoignit sa femme, caressant Duncan et Hedwige (qui étaient venus sur les épaules de leur maître) au passage. Il enserra la taille de sa femme dans ses bras, lui donna un doux baiser en guise de bonjour, puis toucha tendrement son ventre grossit en demandant :

« -Elles ne te font pas trop vivre un enfer ?

-Aujourd'hui si ! Lui répondit sa femme en souriant. Je pense qu'elles avaient senti, tout comme moi, que leur Papa allait se réveiller pour de bon ... »

En effet, cela faisait trois mois que le jeune Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort. Trois mois que les mondes Sorcier et Moldu vivaient sans la crainte de voir apparaître le Mage Noir devant leur porte. Mais aussi trois mois que Harry enchaînait coma sur coma, se réveillant brusquement pendant quelques heures pour retomber ensuite dans un coma magique profond qui durait des semaines. Malgré son handicap majeur, qui était le fait de n'avoir que 18 ans à l'époque, le Survivant avait terrassé par un duel surprenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Maintenant, il avait 19 ans depuis deux semaines et contait vivre pleinement sans se soucier du monde comme il l'a fait plus jeune. Aujourd'hui il voulait profiter de la vie et avoir une famille. Donner à ses futures filles tout l'amour dont elles auront besoin, l'amour dont il n'a pas pu profiter...

Harry se sentait mélancolique. Durant ses comas, il avait revécus les pires moments de son existence, et maintenant il connaissait par cœur ce funeste soir d'Halloween 1981. Il savait parfaitement que son père et sa mère étaient morts pour lui, pour qu'il puisse redonner sa chance au monde. Et il l'avait fait. Mais ces moments, bien qu'ils les aient vécus, lui sont moins poignants que les morts de Cédric, Sirius, Hagrid, Severus, Ron et Hermione. Ces personnes avec qui il s'était lié et qui étaient mort sous ses yeux. Morts soit par sa faute, soit pour le protéger. Morts en le protégeant. C'était pour eux qu'il n'avait jamais laissé tomber la guerre, pour eux et pour tous ceux qui avaient souffert à cause de l'être abject qu'était Voldemort.

Harry décida de se changer les idées en aidant les gosses à trouver leur bonheur parmi tous ces petits animaux. Ce n'était pas son boulot mais ça le détendait. Dans le lot, quelques uns leurs appartenaient, Pattenrond (qu'ils avaient pris en charge à la mort d'Hermione et Ron), Hedwige, Duncan mais aussi une petite fée en robe mauve et aux yeux bleus saphirs, s'appelant Mina, qui virevoltait un peu partout. Il y avait aussi l'ancien serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, que Harry avait dressé. Il était maintenant très obéissant, ne mangeait que ce qu'on lui donnait et restait sans bouger derrière le comptoir.

Alors que les deux époux allaient fermer boutique après une dure journée de labeur, ils reçurent la visite un peu incongrue de Draco Malefoy et sa femme Alexandra. Cette dernière était une Moldue **(eh non, vous ne rêvez pas !)** que Draco et Harry avaient secourut lors de leur septième année. Draco a été renié par son père, en fin de 7ème année parce qu'il ne voulait plus (pour on ne sait quelle raison) rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, malgré l'antipathie qu'il éprouvait encore à l'époque pour le jeune Malefoy, l'avait aidé a affronter les Serpentard qui commençaient à le traiter comme un moins que rien ;et depuis, ils étaient devenus très proches et se confiaient tout, surtout après la mort des meilleurs amis d'Harry. Alexandra, Alex pour les intimes, était, du moins physiquement, tout le contraire de son mari. Elle était brune avec des mèches bordeaux, (caprice pour son mariage auquel Harry avait participé malgré lui. Il avait à présents ses cheveux noirs en bataille parsemés de mèches bleues électriques) ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille, elle était très svelte, mais ne ressemblait pas pour autant à un sac d'os ; enfin, maintenant qu'elle était enceinte d'un petit garçon, elle était beaucoup moins maigre qu'avant, avait un visage fin et délicat, doux comme la peau de pêche. Moralement, elle était faite pour Draco : dominatrice mais douce, espiègle, rebelle ... oui, tout comme son mari, vraiment.

« -Alors ma petite fouine, t'es ce qui t'amènes dans le coin ? demanda Harry avec entrain et un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je vois que ma marmotte est réveillée pour de bon, répondit Draco en reprenant le surnom « affectueux » qu'il donnait à Harry depuis quelques années, en fait, on voulait vous inviter à dîner ce soir pour fêter ton réveil, ton anniversaire et les naissances futures parce qu'il s'avère que nous ne l'avons pas encore fait.

-Pourtant, continua Alex, quatre naissances, plus l'anniversaire et le réveil du sorcier le plus puissant du monde ça se fête non ? »

Harry regarda sa femme d'un œil interrogateur. Elle avait des yeux bleus comme des saphirs, un visage doux et était calme la plupart du temps. Quand elle s'énervait par contre, on croirait avoir Mrs Weasley devant les yeux. Ses longs cheveux roux flamboyants lui descendaient aux omoplates et elle était tout aussi svelte qu'Alexandra avant qu'elle tombe, elle aussi, enceinte. Ginny Weasley Potter **(j'ai essayé d'attendre le plus possible pour mettre son nom, vous aviez deviné qui c'était ?) **répondit à sa question muette par un hochement de tête, puis elle déclara :

« - Très bien, c'est parti pour une soirée à Espérance alors !

-Super ! s'exclama Draco, à dans deux heures alors.

-Pas de problème les amis, dit Harry, on y sera ! »

Et le couple Malefoy s'en alla laissant les deux Potter à leurs préparatifs. Une heure et demie plus tard, les Potter étaient prêts. Ginny avait mit une élégante robe de soirée couleur argent et avait légèrement bouclé ses cheveux. Harry lui, revêtit un robe de sorcier bleue qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux qu'il essaya de lisser, bien que maintenant qu'ils étaient plus longs, ils étaient un peu moins en bataille, sans réussir pour autant. A huit heures pile, le couple était devant Espérance, la magnifique demeure des Malefoy. Car elle était vraiment belle et tout en elle symbolisait le bonheur, la joie et l'espérance. Elle portait donc très bien son nom. Ils entrèrent pour voir que tout était éteint. Harry murmura :

« -A ton avis, ils sont combien ? Moi je dirais une dizaine.

-Raté ! dit une voix enjouée en allumant les lumières d'un coup de baguette. Nous ne sommes que sept, avec vous deux...Ou plutôt...oui tu as raison en fait, nous sommes dix avec vous cinq. Même onze avec le futur Malfoy. Ajouta la voix après réflexion. »

Et Harry se retrouva sous les étreintes de Minerva, Remus, Draco, d'Alexandra et d'Ablus. Et ainsi commença la fête du jeune sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Car, bien qu'il essaye avec toute la modestie possible de réduire les faits, Harry Potter était, est et sera toujours, le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre ait portée depuis Merlin. Le jeune homme déballa ses cadeaux sous les yeux moqueurs des autres. Il reçut de la part des Malefoy une montre bracelet qui permettait de localiser n'importe qui, donnait l'heure **(Il le fallait bien non ?)**, le calendrier lunaire et qui servait également de Glace à l'Ennemi miniature. De Minerva, il reçut un manuel intitulé : « Le Mal et ses amis, comment s'en protéger ? par Alphonse Dodu »ce qui l'étonna beaucoup car il en savait plus en matière de DCFM que quiconque et puis, le livre datait de 1977. Il fit un signe interrogateur à l'adresse de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose qui lui répondit par un signe qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard. Remus lui donna un album qui contenait des photos de James et Lily et des photos de lui durant ses années à Poudlard. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il interrogea quelqu'un du regard, en l'occurrence Remus, qui lui dit :

« -Celle de tes parents étaient les miennes et celles de tes années à Poudlard m'ont été confiées par Colin Crivey. »

Mais le cadeau qui étonna le plus Harry fut, sans contexte, celui de Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait offert une lettre qui lui disait que le poste de directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard lui appartenait à partir de l'année prochaine. La première réaction qui suivit fut d'une stupidité étonnante. Harry était en train de lire et relire la lettre les yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong, la bouche aussi ouverte que possible et tenant le papier à bouts de bras. Une fois cela passé, il se posa une autre question : Pourquoi à partir de l'année prochaine ? Il aurait très bien pu attendre ou y aller tout de suite. Albus répondit à cette question par une toute petite phrase :

« -J'ai une mission à te confier cette année. »

Une mission...cette déclaration le hantait depuis qu'Albus le lui avait dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait bien avoir à faire cette année encore ? Il décida de ne plus y penser, du moins jusqu'à demain, jour où son mentor avait promis de tout lui expliquer. Il parti donc s'éclater avec sa femme et les Malefoy, une fois que les plus vieux soient partis « régler des affaires urgentes », dans une boite Moldue. Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous et, à quatre heures du matin, Harry décida qu'il était temps de « se montrer un peu plus raisonnable » et de rentrer chez soi. Harry et Ginny rentrèrent donc au Paradis des Animaux, (le nom de la boutique, et par conséquent de la maison, des Potter), et allèrent se coucher sans autre cérémonie.

A dix heures, Harry était debout. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil pour se régénérer, physiquement ou magiquement, après trois mois de coma où il n'a fait que ça, se régénérer, quand même ?! Et puis, la nouvelle mission qu'Albus devait lui donner l'empêchait de dormir. Il ne savait pas à quelle heure son ancien directeur prévoyait de venir et, vu que la rentrée est pour un peu moins de deux semaines, Harry était persuadé que Dumbledore n'allait pas s'attarder trop longtemps, il avait trop de choses à faire en parallèle. Aussi tout en préparant le déjeuner, qui fut prêt d'un claquement de doigts, (merci à la Magie sans Baguette, pensa aussitôt Harry), Mr Potter ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde quand la cloche au dessus de la porte tinta, signe que quelqu'un était entré. Harry sut immédiatement qui était dans le salon à l'attendre. Il avait appris ça lors de sa première et seule année de formation d'Auror, pendant ses cours de DCFM appliqués donnés par un ancien ami de son père. « Première leçon : Comment savoir qui se cache ou arrive derrière vous sans vous retourner ? ». il alla donc accueillir son professeur de DCFM, lors de sa troisième année, qui s'était assis dans un fauteuil rouge devant la cheminée.

« -Bonjour Remus ! s'exclama t-il, le faisant sursauter. Qu'est-ce ce qui t'amène ici ? Il y a un problème ? demanda t-il, son ton se faisant tout de suite plus inquiet.

-Non, non, répondit Lupin avec un sourire rassurant, je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant que tu ne partes pour ta mission. Albus te fait dire à ce sujet, qu'il passera vers seize heures.

-Tu sais où je vais ? demanda aussitôt Harry. Tu sais quand je reviendrais ? »

Lupin lui fit un sourire indulgent, signifiant qu'il savait parfaitement où l'Auror allait, et quand il reviendrait mais qu'il ne pouvait, bien évidemment, rien lui dire.

« -J'aurais du m'y attendre, dit le jeune homme en regardant le feu, dit-moi au moins, si je serais revenu pour la naissance de mes filles ?

-Normalement, Ginny devrait pouvoir venir avec toi.

-Cela veut dire que ce n'est pas trop dange...

-Ne crois pas ça, le coupa le loup-garou, c'est aussi dangereux que tes anciennes missions, seulement, Ginny pourra être mise à l'abri avec vos enfants.

-Mais le seul endroit où elles seraient en totale sécurité c'est Poudlard ! s'exclama Harry. Attends, ne me dis pas qu'il va...

-Stop ! Tu en sais déjà trop Harry, Albus t'expliquera les points que l'intelligence que tu as hérité de ta Mère n'a pas compris. » Dit Lupin tout en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens pendant qu'il lui faisait une dernière étreinte avant de disparaître du salon. Puis la cloche retentit de nouveau, signe que Remus venait de partir.

Harry réfléchissait. Pourquoi Remus avait-il autant insisté quand il avait prononcé le mot « mère » ? Se pourrait-il qu'Albus ait trouvé le moyen de faire revivre ses parents ? Et qu'il doive les protéger ? C'est impossible ! Mais Harry se remémora une phrase dite par Hagrid avant le combat final, durant lequel le professeur avait péri ainsi que Ron et Hermione, « Dans le monde de la Magie, tout est possible Harry ». Cette simple phrase lui donna l'espérance qu'il pourrait peut-être connaître ses parents autrement que par des volutes de fumée, d'un reflet dans un miroir ou en souvenir...

Trois coups à la porte, Harry se leva du divan où il était installé avec sa femme, et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Minerva et Albus. Ce dernier s'installa confortablement puis prit la parole :

« -Bonjour les enfants, si je suis venu avec le professeur Mac Gonagall aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous proposer quelque chose d'assez... bizarre en fait.

-Plus que d'habitude ? Plaisanta Ginny

-Oui, répondit le professeur de Métamorphose en riant, plus que d'habitude. En réalité, il y a 22 ans, l'avant-veille de la rentrée, je suis allée ouvrir les portes du château, il devait être six heures, et j'ai trouvé un jeune couple du nom de Harry et Ginny Parker qui venaient l'un pour le poste de DCFM et l'autre comme infirmière pour animaux. Mais ensuite, le trou noir.

-Ca voudrait dire, reprit calmement Harry après avoir tout assimilé, que nous avons remonté le temps. Mais si tu ne t'en rappelle plus c'est que...

-Vous avez changé le passé, oui Harry. Finit leur ancien directeur.

-Mais, comment on y est allé ? demanda Mrs Potter.

-Grâce à ceci je pense, dit Dumbldore tout en lui tendant un sablier qui ressemblait beaucoup à un Retourneur de Temps. C'est un Portotemps, un mélange de Portoloin et de Retourneur trafiqué.

-Professeur, demanda le jeune homme, vous dites que nous avons changé le passé, mais en quoi ?

-Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec un immense sérieux, toi et ta femme avez changé le cours du temps, pas seulement du passé, mais aussi notre présent sera changé quand vous reviendrez. Bien sur, vous pourrez empêcher Peter et Severus de passer du coté des forces obscures...et, Harry, si jamais tu es en forme...je ne t'oblige pas du tout à le faire évidemment mais...

-Vous voulez que je tue Voldemort de nouveau c'est cela ? Finit Harry, les yeux flamboyant d'une lueur que l'on n'avait vu qu'une seule fois auparavant : Lors du dernier coup lancé par le garçon à la fin du combat final. Coup qui mit fin à l'existence de Voldemort. Ce dernier était devenu tout comme était son père : un Moldu. Il était redevenu Tom Elvis Jedusor.

-Nous l'aimerions tous Harry, intervint Mac Gonagall, mais si tu n'as pas assez de force pour cela, ramener à la vie James, Lily et probablement Ron, Hermione, Cédric, Rubeus, Sirius et Severus sera amplement suffisant.

-Mais comment faire ? s'exclama Harry. Je veux dire, comment peut-on être sur que ce que l'on fait change notre présent ?

-Oui, l'appuya sa femme, je suis toute embrouillée, comment savoir si ce que l'on a fait change le temps ? En bien ou en mal d'ailleurs.

-Eh bien...là, je dois dire que vous me posez une colle. Dit Dumbledore tout en réfléchissant. Je crois que Fumseck et Duncan peuvent voyager à travers le temps. Nous pourrons donc échanger des messages sur les changements d'une époque à l'autre. Mais vous devez aussi savoir que vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter...

-Stop Albus ! s'écria Harry mettant fin aux conversations. Après le speech que tu viens de nous faire, je me sens, personnellement, obligé d'y aller. Pas toi Gin' ?

-Oh si, répondit-elle, et puis Albus tu n'es pas venu pour rien. Ca fait presque deux heures que tu es arrivé. J'ai l'impression que tu serais franchement déçu si on ne partait pas là-bas.

-En fait, expliqua Dumbledore de nouveau joyeux, j'y aurais envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, car le passé doit être changé. Mais c'est vous qui connaissiez le mieux les Maraudeurs, Lily, et Severus. Et, en réalité... ajouta t-il en regardant Harry qui savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre...Harry est le seul qui peut vaincre Voldemort. »

Les jours qui suivirent cette conversation furent emplis de préparatifs pour le voyage des deux, ou cinq cela dépend du point de vue, Potter. Les Malefoy furent informés du voyage de leurs amis et, la veille du départ, tous se retrouvèrent pour une immense fête, qui fit grand bruit, au Paradis des Animaux.

Puis arriva le moment où tous durent se quitter. Ce fut des adieux déchirants, malgré le fait qu'Harry et Draco ne purent s'empêcher de se faire des saluts dignes d'une tragédie grecque. Quand tout le monde fut parti, il était six heures moins cinq **(du matin)**, Harry se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit doucement :

« -On y va ? »

Elle acquiesça lentement puis, tout en se logeant dans les bras de son mari, enclencha le Portotemps.

Une avalanche de couleurs s'abattit sur eux et les animaux qui partaient avec eux. Un éclair aveuglant transperça la maison, venant droit sur eux. Puis ils disparurent.

Fin du premier chapitre. 

**Alors ??? Actions et réactions please !!!**

**Kiss**

**Lilya Potter !**


	2. Chapitre 2: Quel temps est il ?

**Bon, me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! Je sais, il faut que j'arrête les Pokémon !) Le premier chap n'était pas trop catastrophique ? **

**Titre : Les temps changent...**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Petit rappel des persos : Harry et Ginny Parker = Harry et Ginny Potter **

**En tout cas, en voilà un résumé (du chap 1) :**

**Harry s'est enfin réveillé du coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis trois mois. En deux jours, il fête son réveil, son anniversaire et les futures naissances (trois pour lui et une pour les Malefoy ) puis il apprend qu'il part dans le passé pour changer le cours du temps ! Maintenant, Ginny, ses animaux (Hedwige, Duncan (phœnix), Pattenrond, Nagini (ancien serpent de Voldie) et Mina (fée)) et lui sont devant les grilles de Poudlard ...**

Chapitre 2 : Quel temps est-il ?

Il était six heures moins cinq, à l'avant veille de la rentrée et le professeur Mac Gonagall, comme la plupart des autres enseignants de Poudlard, traînait dans les couloirs vides en l'absence des élèves. Elle allait entrer dans la Grande Salle quand elle entendit frapper contre la porte d'entrée du château. Intriguée, elle alla ouvrir pour se trouver nez à nez avec...

« -James Dimitri Potter, tonna t-elle, que faites-vous ici, à cette heure, aujourd'hui ? Et qui est cette jeune femme qui vous accompagne ? C'est quoi ces mèches bleues dans vos cheveux ? Pourquoi ils sont six fois plus longs maintenant ? Où sont vos lunettes ? Qu'avez-vous fait comme ânerie, ENCORE ?! »

Harry se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire, bien qu'il ne put empêcher de faire un grand sourire amusé, devant la réprobation de son ex-professeur, blâme qui était d'ailleurs injustement dirigé vers lui. Il se raisonna donc à prendre un air complètement étonné, tout comme Ginny, et se mit à parler de sa voix douce et mélodieuse :

« -Excusez-nous Mme, mais nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez. J'ai bien entendue parler d'une famille Potter très respectée ici mais...

-Oh... s'excusa la directrice-adjointe en s'apercevant de son erreur, je suis désolée, je suis à peine réveillée et je vous avait prit pour un de mes élèves, un sacré chenapan qui vous ressemble beaucoup en réalité. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Ginny Parker et voici mon mari, Harry Parker. Nous venions dans le but de trouver un travail ici. Se présenta Ginny comme si de rien n'était.

-Dans ce cas, le pus simple serait d'aller voir le directeur du collège. Le professeur Dumbledore, vous connaissez ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, bien sûr. C'est un homme extrêmement connu et respecté dans le monde de la Magie. »

Et ils entrèrent dans l'immense château pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où était attablé le reste du personnel. Le directeur fut le premier à accueillir les nouveaux arrivants :

« -Hé bien Minerva, qui nous amènes-tu de ci bon matin ? Dites monsieur, sans vouloir paraître impoli, ajouta t-il à l'adresse d'Harry, vous n'êtes pas apparenté à un certain James Potter par hasard ? »

Cette fois, Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire, bien vite suivi par Ginny, sous l'air ahuri des autres, sauf de Mac Gonagall qui les regardait légèrement amusée et le sourire aux lèvres.

« -Désolé Monsieur, mais je trouve relativement risible que vous me compariez avec une des plus grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre quand je viens d'une petite famille Moldue d'Islande. Expliqua Harry. En réalité, je m'appelle Harry Parker et voici ma femme Ginny. Nous venions pour savoir si, par hasard, vous aviez des postes vacants ?

-Et bien mangez, et ensuite nous irons dans mon bureau pour discuter de cela d'accord ? » Proposa le directeur. Le couple hocha la tête puis alla se placer au bout de la table pour petit-déjeuner.

Dumbledore détailla les nouveaux venus pendant qu'ils réalisaient les tests d'aptitude qu'il leur avait donné après que le couple lui ait énoncé leurs connaissances : ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de 20 ans mais on voyait dans leurs yeux une lueur de lassitude, comme chez ceux qui avaient déjà tout vu du monde, et cela surprit beaucoup le directeur. Malgré tout, il y avait aussi une lueur de malice dans leurs yeux, ce qui rassura le vieil homme.

Le jeune Harry était grand, avait la taille mince mais il était tout de même musclé. Son visage était ovale et fin, ses cheveux noirs de jais coiffés en catogan étaient parsemés de mèches bleues électriques, ce qui lui donnait un air charmeur. Mais le plus surprenant c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un magnifique vert émeraude (qui d'ailleurs rappelait quelqu'un au vieil homme, mais il ne savait plus qui) mais reflétaient une telle peine et une telle tristesse en ce moment qu'Albus ne put s'empêcher de faire couler une larme.

La jeune Ginny, elle était plutôt petite, elle devait faire une tête de moins que son mari, et était assez ronde, mais n'est-ce pas tout à fait normal pour une femme enceinte de presque sept mois ? Son visage était également ovale et ses traits étaient doux, ça devait être une personne assez calme. Ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des omoplates et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu saphir extraordinaire.

« Ils devaient tous s'être donnés le mot pour avoir des yeux captivants en Islande ! » pensa Dumbledore avec amusement. Il sortit de ses rêveries pour voir que les Parker avaient tous deux fini leurs tests. Il entreprit donc de les corriger à la main pour savoir ce qui avait rendu Harry aussi triste. Et il le sut dès la première question : Pourquoi vouloir devenir professeur de DCFM ? Sa réponse était à la fois simple et déroutante : « Mes parents ont été assassinés par Voldemort alors que je n'avais qu'un an. Et depuis, je fais tout mon possible pour protéger les autres. Quoi de mieux que leur apprendre à se défendre ? » Mais ce qui étonna le plus Albus se fut les résultats du jeune homme : il avait 19 ans et en savait autant en DCFM que lui si ce n'est plus ! Enfin, le vieux directeur avait trouvé un nouveau professeur de DCFM compétent ! Il désespérait d'en trouver un avant la rentrée. Quand à la petite Ginny, elle de très bonnes notions de médecine et ferait une très bonne assistante à Pompom.

« -Eh bien mes chers enfants, annonça Albus, j'ai le plaisir de vous compter à partir d'aujourd'hui dans le personnel de Poudlard.

-Merci professeur, nous désespérions de trouver du travail dans ce pays. Avec Voldemort qui rôde, personne ne veut avoir de mort sur la conscience et, de ce fait, personne n'embauche ! Sauf les Aurors mais je ne pense pas que nous ayons l'âge pour cela. » Dit Harry tout en jetant un regard complice à sa femme pendant qu'il disait le dernière phrase.

Effectivement dans son époque, Harry était Auror mais il n'avait que 19 ans ! En réalité, ses supérieurs, qui admiraient la vitesse à laquelle le jeune homme avait progressé, lui avait fait passer les examens 3 ans avant l'âge minimum et il les avaient eus hauts la main ! Ce qui avait grandement mis en rogne Dolorès Ombrage.

« -Oh, vous savez Harry, répondit le directeur en souriant, je ne pense pas que 19 ans soit un âge raisonnable pour être professeur.

-La jeunesse ne signifie pas être inexpérimenté, répliqua le jeune homme sur la défensive.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû dire cela professeur, réprimanda Ginny pourtant calme, il ne faut jamais lui dire cela. Vous voyez, il a porté un lourd fardeau en bernant Voldemort pour nous sauver, et il avait à peine 16 ans... »

L'histoire était véridique et Ginny ne s'en souvenait que trop bien.

**Flash-back :**

Dans le parc de Poudlard, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se promenaient près du lac, deux semaines après la rentrée :

Les deux couples se baladaient en discutant gaiement quand soudain une voix froide et ténébreuse retentit :

« -Alors Potter, toujours à traîner avec des Sang de Bourbe et des amoureux des Moldus ? »

Ron vira au rouge, Hermione le retint et Ginny sortit sa baguette. Mais Harry, lui, ne fit que se retourner et fixer son ennemi d'un regard froid tout en répondant d'une voix tranchante :

« -Et toi Tom, tu es toujours en train de te faire suivre par tes chiens ? D'ailleurs, comment va Lucius ?

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela Potter, siffla Voldemort, mais si je te parlais de ton cher et aimé chien... Qui maintenant est repartit dans son étoile d'ailleurs ! »

Harry devint si pâle que l'on aurait pu le confondre avec les murs de l'école qui se trouvaient derrière. Mais il répondit quand même, bien que ce fut d'une voix tremblante :

« -Sirius valait cent fois mieux que tous tes chiens galeux réunis. Lui n'avait pas peur d'afficher ses convictions haut et fort, pas comme tes stupides Mangemorts qui se promènent sous une cagoule ou qui, à ta première défaite, ont prétendus êtres soumis à l'Impérium pour ne pas finir leurs vies à Askaban ! » Puis, il ajouta après réflexion « En fait je comprends pourquoi tes cabots sont aussi stupides Tom. On dit que tout chien ressemble à son maître non ? » _**(Et PAF ! Gros vent dans ta touti Voldy chéri ! Calmé !)** _

Ginny, Ron et Hermione blêmirent, sachant que les représailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres seraient terribles. Voldemort était calme en apparence mais ses yeux rouges brillaient de colère. Harry, lui, affichait un petit sourire. Il savait parfaitement que plus Tom était en colère, moins il se contrôlait. Et si Tom laissait éclater sa colère, il perdrait son sang-froid et ferait la seule chose qui pourrait alerter les professeurs : il lancerait un sortilège de Magie Noire. Conclusion, il fallait à tout prix le mettre en rogne. Et Harry était très doué pour cela...

Donc, pas perturbé pour un sou, Harry continua sur sa lancée :

« -Mais dis-moi Tom, tu as maigri ! Tu ressembles encore plus à un cadavre aujourd'hui ! Toi qui luttes contre la mort, c'est pas bon pour ton image ! **_(Je crois que je diminue mes capacités là !)_**

Voldemort prit très mal la chose et parla d'une voix froide mais pleine de colère retenue :

« -Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis dans cet état Potter, vu que tu en es le créateur !

-Eh ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as passé un mois à courir après une illusion de moi-même ! Si tu savais te servir de ton cerveau, aussi petit soit-il, tu aurais remarqué que l'illusion avait les yeux bleus ! Je l'avais fait exprès, pour voir si tu t'améliorais avec les années, parce que ça fait quand même 15 ans que tu me colles aux basques, et j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question. En fait t'es de pire en pire ! »** _(Méchant je trouve !)_**

Et voilà ! Harry avait réussi ! Voldemort était maintenant vert de rage et ses yeux flamboyaient de colère. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit alors la chose qu'Harry attendait depuis qu'il avait entendu l'autre imbécile :** (_inutile de vous préciser que j'adooore me payer la tête de mon cheeer Voldy ! Si vous aviez pas vu, je m'inquiète pour votre santé mentale !)_**

« -Tu vas me payer ça Potter ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Harry vit le rayon vert se diriger vers lui mais ne fit aucun mouvement. Ses amis, crurent comprendre pourquoi le jeune homme ne bougeait pas et firent donc de même. Soudain, une lumière jaillit et détruisit le sortilège de mort. Voldemort en fut étonné mais pas les jeunes. Harry déclara en une parfaite imitation de Bellatrix Lestrange :

« -Ben alors Tom, on oublie que des jolies petites protections sont là pour empêcher les vilains garçons et les vilaines filles de faire de la vilaine Magie ? Pas bien ça, pas bien du tout ! Méchant Voldy !

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Déclara Voldemort. C'est le vieux fou qui met les protections, elles ne sont pas assez puissantes pour contrer un Sortilège Impardonnable !

-Eh, on n'insulte pas Mr le directeur petit voyou ! Et puis, qui c'est qui t'as aussi mal renseigné ? Faut le punir ! Parce que les jolies petites protections, c'est moi et Dumbledore qui les avons mises ! Ah, tout de suite c'est plus accessible pour ton cerveau hein ? **(Vous trouvez que je suis méchante, vraiment ? Non hein, moi non plus ! lol)**. Maintenant je vais te dire une dernière chose Tom, au revoir ! » Déclara Harry avec la voix de quelqu'un qui parle à un bébé.

Et dans un éclair de lumière rouge et or, Voldemort disparut. A ce moment là, les professeurs arrivèrent **(Forcément ! Ils seraient arrivés avant ça aurait été moins drôle !). **Dumbledore prit alors la parole :

« -Je viens d'apprendre que Voldemort était dans l'enceinte de l'école et qu'il à jeté un Sortilège Impardonnable. Que s'est-il passé réellement ?

-Eh bien, répondit Hermione, Voldemort est venu, nous a emm, a jeté l'Avada Kedavra sur Harry mais les protections de l'école ...

-Quelles protections Miss Granger, coupa Mac Gonagall sans relever la vulgarité de sa meilleure élève, il n'y en a aucune ici ! »

Les regards des trois adolescents se rivèrent sur Harry qui arborait un sourire amusé. Finalement, il expliqua la situation :

« -En fait, quand il m'a jeté le sort, j'ai lancé un sort de protection sans baguette pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Je lui ai fait croire que c'était les protections de l'écoles qui empêchaient toute sorte de Magie Noire d'être active. Ensuite, je envoyé ailleurs en utilisant mon bracelet. » **(_Pour l'histoire du bracelet, vous comprendrez plus tard !)_**

Après ses explications, tout le monde le regardait, bouche bée.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

« -Je suis désolé Harry, s'excusa Dumbledore ramenant par la même occasion Ginny à la réalité, je n'était pas au courant...

-Beaucoup trop de gens jugent sans connaître, répliqua doucement Harry apparemment calmé, mais la faille de notre monde est là : certains sorciers pensent qu'ils valent mieux que d'autres à cause de la pureté de leur sang. Mais quand on ouvre les yeux, on voit que certains sorciers au sang Moldu ou Mêlé sont aussi, voir plus, puissants que les autres. »

Tout le monde médita sur cette phrase et la pièce fut silencieuse... Jusqu'à ce que quatre rayons de couleur traversent la fenêtre ouverte du bureau pour se poser sur les épaules d'Harry.

« -Heu... Harry, demanda Albus, ce sont tes animaux ?

-Eh bien, répondit le concerné, trois d'entre eux le sont mais le quatrième...

-Le faucon est ton cadeau d'anniversaire mon cœur. Coupa Ginny. De ma part.

-Bon, alors oui Mr le directeur, ce sont tous mes animaux.

-Je vous en pris, appelez-moi Albus.

-D'accord, répondirent les deux époux.

-Bien, dit le vieil homme, je pense qu'il est temps de dîner. Alors allez-y, je vous rejoins ! »

Le couple sortit avec les animaux, et Dumbledore pensa :

« Ils me cachent beaucoup de choses, tous les deux. Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est de ne pas savoir comment un jeune homme âgé de 19 ans à peine peut avoir des animaux tels qu'une fée, un phénix et un faucon bleu et argent. Ce sont des espèces très rares qui ne font confiance qu'à peu de personnes... mais je ne m'inquiète pas, ils sont fondamentalement bons et mon estomac ne pourra pas tenir plus longtemps, je vais manger. »

Et c'est sur cet état d'esprit que le vieux directeur entra dans la Grande Salle où le dîner avait commencé sans lui.

Fin du deuxième chapitre

**Bon, j'aime bien ce chap (plus que le premier), surtout le Flash-back, je me suis bien amusée dessus. En espérant qu'il vous a plu aussi !**

**Bon Salut !**

**Lilya Potter ki vous adore !**

**Réponses aux rewiews :**

**Elanore : Merci ! Moi aussi j'espère que la suite t'a plu autant qu'a moi car je me suis vraiment éclatée dessus !**

**Boneless : Comme tu vois, j'ai suivi ton conseil, c'est mieux ? Pour ce qui est de la ressemblance avec F et Mésa, en fait, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de cette fic et aussi de Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe. Donc s'il y a des ressemblances, je les met sur le compte « c'est pas ma faute, je suis une adepte de ces fics ! » lol !**

**Gabrielletrompelamort : Te voilà gâtée !!! Elle est là la suite !**

**Nfertari : Je crois bien que tu es la seule à avoir lu les quatre premiers chaps en bloc. En fait, je me suis trompée vu que je voulais pas les mettre à suivre mais t'inquiète pas, la suite sera là bientôt, tu n'attendra pas trop longtemps !**

**Mika : Merci ! Et t'inquiète pas sur ce point, je continue y'a pas moyen !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Qu'est ce qui met de bonne ...

_**Kikou ! Me revoilou ! Comment ça va bien ? Je suis ici pour vous faire un troisième chap donc je vais m'y mettre. **_

**Titre : Les temps changent...**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Persos évoqués dans ce chapitre (et qu'on connaît pas encore) :**

**James Potter (Cornedrue), Sirius Black (Patmol), Remus Lupin (Lunard) et Peter Pettigrow (Quedever) =Groupe des Maraudeurs, Gryffondors de 7ème année. Grands farceurs et Animagus non-déclarés (sauf Remus bien sur!).**

**Lily Evans =Gryffondor de 7ème année. Pas besoin de plus pour l'instant.**

_**J'ai oublié de vous faire un résumé du chap 2 alors le voilà ! :**_

**Harry et Ginny arrivent dans le passé et réussissent à obtenir le poste de prof de DCFM pour Harry et d'aide infirmière pour Ginny. Jusque là tout va bien. Mais comment va se passer la rentrée ? Réponse dans ce chapitre intitulé...**

Chapitre 3 : Qu'est-ce qui met de bonne humeur le jour de la rentrée ?

Harry se réveilla dans un lit à baldaquin turquoise, sa femme à ses côtés. Il mit un certain temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Dans le passé ! Là où il pourrait mieux connaître ses parents ! Il se leva, de très bonne humeur **_( NDA : Eh non, c'est pas ça ! mdr !) _**mais pâlit brusquement en sentant sa cicatrice lui brûler douloureusement le front l'espace de quelques secondes. Il regarda immédiatement sa montre pour avoir une idée de l'heure : 11 heures. Heure à laquelle des centaines d'adolescents insouciants venaient de monter dans le train qui les emmène habituellement vers leur collège. Venant à peine de s'installer, ils peuvent être pris par surprise... Harry en était certain, ne connaissant que trop bien les pratiques du Mage Noir auquel il était lié depuis l'âge de 1 an... Voldemort allait attaquer le Poudlard Express !

Ayant une montée d'adrénaline subite, Harry griffonna un rapide mot à Ginny pour l'informer de la situation et sortit en trombe du salon pour se diriger directement chez le directeur. Arrivé devant la gargouille de pierre qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial...

« -Put de mot de passe de mer ! » s'exclama Harry **(NDA : Veuillez excuser sa vulgarité mais il faut le comprendre aussi, il sent que ses futurs élèves font se faire attaquer, dont ses parents et leurs meilleurs amis alors...)**.Dumbledore avait, **(une fois de plus** **soit dit en passant)**, « oublié » de lui donner ce fichu mot de passe. Le jeune homme se mit donc à énumérer tous les noms de bonbons qui lui passaient par la tête :

« -Bon, Chocogrenouilles, Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochu, Ballongommes, Nids de Cafards, Plumes en Sucre ... Mais c'est pas possible ! Il pouvait pas choisir quelque chose de moins diversifié que les bonbons ! »

Et là, à sa grande surprise mais aussi son plus grand soulagement, la gargouille se déplaça, laissant Harry face à un grand escalier de pierres.

« -Bonbon ? S'étonna t-il. Pour une fois qu'il prenait quelque chose de simple, il faut que moi, je cherche compliqué ! Grogna t-il tout en frappant à la porte du bureau. »

Après avoir eu l'autorisation du maître des lieux, il se rua à l'intérieur en s'écriant, sous l'air étonné du vieil homme :

« -Désolé Albus, mais c'est un cas d'urgence ! Avez-vous un moyen de savoir se qui se passe à l'intérieur du train qui amène les élèves ? »

Albus hocha seulement la tête, trop surpris pour parler.

« -Alors pourriez-vous le faire s'il vous plaît ? J'ai l'intime conviction que s'il n'est pas en train de se faire attaquer, il le sera bientôt ! »

Harry regarda impatiemment, la douleur de sa cicatrice étant revenue, le directeur sortir une boule de cristal d'une des ses armoires et marmonner quelques paroles sans intérêt, pour voir apparaître un vision du Poudlard Express à l'intérieur de la boule. Il eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil distrait avant que sa cicatrice et ce qu'il avait vu dans la boule lui certifièrent sa mauvaise intuition : le convoi se faisait bel et bien attaquer et, à en juger par l'intensité de douleur, par Voldemort lui-même !

« -Super, pensa Harry ironiquement, rien de mieux qu'une attaque le jour de la rentrée pour mettre tout le monde de bonne humeur ! » Il se décida en quelques dixièmes de seconde, puis déclara à l'homme en face de lui :

« -J'y vais Albus, il leur faut de l'aide ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi ! » Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant au vieil homme abasourdi le soin d'avertir les autres professeurs.

Harry descendit du Sombral qu'il avait chevauché pour atteindre le Poudlard Express et entra dans un compartiment, heureusement vide, par la trappe du toit. Mais il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, il n'y avait jamais eu de wagon vide le jour de la rentrée ! Les élèves devaient être rassemblés vers la fin du train. C'est donc dans cette direction que Harry se dirigea. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit plusieurs voix...dont celle de son père et de son parrain. Il courut donc vers les voix et se retrouva face-à-face ... avec un joli petit serpent de trois mètres de long qui harcelaient les Maraudeurs. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Nagini, qui maintenant lui appartenait. Sans tenir compte de regard étonné des adolescents qui se trouvaient à ses côtés, il siffla au serpent :

Nagini, je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement ! 

Tous les élèves présents, autrement dit les Maraudeurs, sursautèrent en entendant cet inconnu, qui pouvait très bien être un des laquais de Voldemort, parler Fourchelangue ! Le serpent, surpris, se figea dans son action **(NDA : il voulait empoisonner les Maraudeurs)**, et s'en alla en sifflant ce qui, pour Harry,

ressemblait à quelque chose dans ce goût-là :

Ce jeune homme est puissant, et il connaît mon nom bien que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu, je ne me frotterai pas à lui, mais mon maître doit être informé de cette intrusion. 

Harry sourit, jeta un sortilège d'amnésie sur le serpent et se tourna vers les quatre garçons qui le regardaient suspicieusement. Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant et leur déclara :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'appelle Harry Parker et je suis envoyé par Dumbledore. Je viens pour vous aider. Je vous demanderais de ne pas vous attarder, il y a un Sombral sur le toit, vous pourrez facilement monter dessus tout les quatre. Mr Pettigrow, vous pouvez les voir si je ne m'abuse ? » Peter hocha la tête, tout aussi étonné que les autres que cet homme, connaisse son nom alors qu'aucun des jeunes ne l'avait vu auparavant.

« -Très bien, poursuivit Harry, vous aiderez donc vos amis à le monter, et vous filerez tous en direction de Poudlard ! Là-bas, vous trouverez une personne du nom de Ginny à qui vous direz que tout va bien si vous ne voulez pas avoir ma mort sur la conscience à mon retour., plaisanta t-il. Maintenant je vous en prie partez ! Je vous expliquerez tout une fois au collège si vous y tenez ! Mais surtout, ne dites à personne que je suis Fourchelangue, c'est très important !»

Les Maraudeurs acquiescèrent et partirent sans aucune hésitation. Ils ne connaissaient pas ce gars mais ils pensaient qu'il n'était pas Mangemort. Ils arrivèrent à monter sur le toit et s'installèrent sur le dos du Sombral. Puis ils disparurent dans les nuages.

Harry, après s'être assuré que les quatre garçons étaient bel et bien partis pour Poudlard, se dirigea vers l'autre bout du compartiment pour ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec. Ce qu'il vit ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. Une dizaine de Mangemorts torturaient des premières années ! Harry se posta dans le dos des Mangemorts et lança un sort de protection sur les premières années, tout ça dans le plus grand silence. Les hommes cagoulés continuaient de lancer des sorts dignes de bourreaux mais quel ne fut pas leur étonnement quand les sorts firent demi-tour devant une espèce de paroi de verre et se dirigèrent vers eux ! Ils se prirent les sorts et Harry en profita pour tous les stupéfixier. Puis il continua sa route, sans enlever pour autant la barrière de protection, les enfants pouvaient toujours être en danger et la brûlure de sa cicatrice lui indiquait que le pire est à venir ! Il ouvrit la dernière porte et se figea dans l'entrée bien qu'il était empli de haine et de colère froide à ce qu'il voyait : Voldemort et ce qui restait de ses partisans retenaient tous les autres élèves dans le même compartiment et les torturaient à tour de rôle ! Harry se fit le plus petit possible pour garder l'effet de surprise mais perdit tout contrôle lorsque qu'il vit que la prochaine élève sur la liste était sa mère ! « Alors là mon cher Voldy, pensa Harry, un seul mot ou geste déplacé et je t'envoie à l'autre bout du compartiment. » Mais, visiblement, le Mage Noir n'était pas télépathe, _**(NDA : c'est bête pour lui ! Le pauvre Voldie, je le plains ! lol !)**,_ car à ce moment il déclara :

« -Enfin une Sang de Bourbe a peu près digne de se battre, je n'attendais que... AAAH ! »

Tout le monde regardait Lily étonné, alors que ce n'était pas elle qui avait envoyé valdinguer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'autre bout du wagon. Dans le même temps, tous les Magemorts furent stupéfixiés. Voldemort, visiblement énervé, hurla :

« -QUI A FAIT CELA ? »

Harry sortit de sa cachette et, calmement, dit :

« -Moi, et j'en suis très fier. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir d'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce une personne qui pour moi, ne mérite pas le surnom de Seigneur des Ténèbres mais plutôt Seigneur des Bouffons ! Il faut dire que vos lèches-cul n'ont pas une immense capacité intellectuelle !»

Tous les élèves, que Harry avait d'ailleurs soumis à un sort de protection dès que Voldemort fut jeté dans les airs, le regardaient comme s'il était fou, tandis que Voldemort palissait soudainement mais dit avec un calme que démentaient ses yeux rouges qui brillaient de colère :

« -Qui est-tu pour oser me tenir tête ?

-Je suis celui qui sera toujours là pour vous empêcher de commettre plus de crimes que vous en avez déjà fait Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Voldemort blêmit encore plus, si c'était possible. Harry profita de son inattention pour glisser à Lily qui était la plus proche :

« Il y a un passage secret derrière le siège de droite. Passez par là et vous trouverez plusieurs Portoloins qui vous emmèneront à Poudlard ! »

La jeune fille ne chercha même pas à discuter et fit passer le message chez tous les élèves puis, elle se dirigea vers le-dit siège, ouvrit le passage et elle et tous ses camarades activèrent les Portoloins. Enfin, Harry déclara :

« -Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi Tom ! »** (NDA : C'est CA qui met de bonne humeur ! lol )**

**(NDA : PDV d'une Ginny passablement inquiète)**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Harry était parti et tous les élèves étaient rentrés, sauf les premières années. Mais Ginny ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux, d'après Albus, qui les avait vus dans sa boule, ils étaient dans un compartiment rempli uniquement de Mangemorts stupéfixés et sous un sort de protection... Non, elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour eux, mais plutôt pour Harry qui devait être, en ce moment même, en train de combattre Voldemort alors que ce dernier était au mieux de sa forme, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son mari. De plus, elle savait que Harry allait être de très mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il rentrera car Albus, ayant probablement décidé de voir comment se débrouillait un parfait inconnu, n'avait envoyé personne pour l'aider ! Ginny avait clamé haut et fort que le directeur se mettait dans de sales draps en faisant ce coup à son mari et le payerai très cher mais aucun des professeurs ne l'avait écoutés alors... ils vont le regretter quand Harry sera revenu !

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre devant les grilles de fer qui gardaient l'entrée de l'école. Ginny, qui était près du lac à ce moment, fut sur les lieux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et découvrit son mari, accompagné d'une quinzaine d'enfants, qui était en train d'ouvrir la porte. A peine ce dernier fut-il entré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard que sa femme lui sauta dans les bras en lui murmurant :

« - J'ai eu tellement peur, quand j'ai lu ton message ce matin, et quand Albus m'a dit que l'attaque était menée par Voldemort en personne... »

Elle ne put en dire plus car elle éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule d'un Harry bien moins fatigué qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il accompagna les premières années jusqu'à la porte en bois qui permettait d'entrer dans le château, Ginny reposant à présent dans ses bras. Ce fut là qu'Albus l'accueillit, souriant :

« -Harry ! Enfin de retour ! Avec tous les premières années et surtout en un seul morceau à ce que je vois !

-Oui, mais on peut pas vraiment dire que vous y soyez pour grand chose Albus. Répondit Harry, manifestement de mauvaise humeur. **(NDA : La faute à qui hein ? A l'auteur ?? lol ! Non, pitié ! Je ne veux pas mourir jeune ! mdr !)**. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une femme assez mal en point dont je dois aller m'occuper. Au revoir ! »

Et Harry planta là le directeur pour se rendre dans ces appartements. Mais, une idée subite le prit et, alors qu'il était au milieu du grand escalier, il se retourna pour dire au vieil homme, qu'il regardait droit dans les yeux, encore dans le hall avec une voix froide qui ne lui était pas familière:

« -Laisser un nouvel élément se débrouiller sans aucune aide pour la simple raison que vous n'avez que peu d'informations sur lui, je croyais que seul Voldemort était assez lâche pour faire cela, mais il m'apparaît clairement que se sont aussi vos manières de procéder. Vous me décevez Albus, sincèrement. » **(NDA : Moi, je dis ça calme quand même ! Ça aussi ça met de bonne humeur ! lol)**

Et Harry partit pour de bon, plantant là le vieux directeur et tous ceux qui avaient assistés à l'échange pour prendre soin de sa femme.

**(NDA : Changement de PDV : maintenant c'est celui de Dumbledore)**

Albus était assis derrière son bureau, la tête dans les mains et réfléchissait depuis deux heures sur ce que Harry lui avait dit. En effet, après avoir exposé tous les faits, le directeur s'est aperçu que le jeune homme avait parfaitement raison. Même si cela coûtait à Dumbledore de se l'avouer, il avait agi exactement comme Lord Voldemort l'aurait fait. De plus, son nouveau professeur de DCFM possédait des animaux qui ont toujours pour propriétaire des êtres fondamentalement bons. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire : Aller voir le jeune homme et lui faire des excuses. Sur cette pensée des plus raisonnable, Albus quitta son bureau pour se rendre dans les appartements du professeur de DCFM.

Une fois devant le tableau représentant un dragon, un Magyar à Pointes, **(NDA : Pure coïncidence, je vous le promet !)**, le directeur inspira profondément puis frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau coulissa pour laisser place à un Harry aux yeux gonflés et rougis et à une Ginny profondément endormie. Dumbledore fut extrêmement surpris par la douleur plus que visible dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry et par les traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues.Le vieil homme, qui se repentait d'avoir douté du garçon, était encore plus attristé maintenant qu'il voyait que, non seulement, Harry était consterné de savoir que le directeur ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance mais qu'il en était aussi profondément blessé ! Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Albus comprit les réelles conséquences de ses actes. Il rentra dans le salon et se tourna pour faire face à Harry Parker, le regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit :

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas que tout cela te fasse tant de peine et je sais que je me suis conduit comme un fieffé crétin. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul face à Voldemort et...

-Arrêtez Albus, coupa Harry de la voix douce, fatiguée mais mélodieuse qu'il a habituellement, je sais tout cela. Ce qui m'a le plus affligé c'est de voir qu'un homme qui connaît plus que les autres le mal que peut faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me fait pas confiance malgré que je lui ai expliqué que mes parents avaient succombé à Voldemort seulement quinze mois après ma naissance, et que cet homme croit encore que je pourrait être un Mangemort déguisé ! Mais j'espère Albus, que vous ne présentez pas quelqu'un comme un Mangemort potentiel s'il a quelques pouvoirs... spéciaux dirions-nous parce que sinon je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines. »

Albus regarda Harry comme s'il essayait de pénétrer dans son esprit, ce qui était le cas. Mais Harry avait bien travaillé son Occlumancie depuis sa 5ème année et le directeur ne parvint pas à trouver le moindre indice concernant la phrase énigmatique que venait d'énoncer le jeune homme. Dumbledore se fit à l'idée qu'il trouverait bien ces « pouvoirs spéciaux » un jour et déclara donc à l'homme qui lui faisait face :

« -Etant donné les évènements, la cérémonie de répartition se déroulera dans quelques minutes, viendrez-vous ?

-Allez-y pendant que je réveille Gin', nous vous rejoindrons.

-Très bien, à tout de suite. »

Le directeur s'en alla pour rejoindre la Grande Salle laissant au jeune homme le soin de réveiller sa femme.

**(NDA : PDV des Maraudeurs un peu avant la Répartition)**

« -Allez Lunard ! Il faut faire un coup d'éclat ! C'est notre dernière Cérémonie de la Répartition tu sais ! s'écria James Potter, en direction des cuisines.

-Oui, ben si tu veux faire un coup d'éclat comme tu dis, étends la blague sur toute l'école plutôt que de privilégier les Serpentards. Répliqua Remus Lupin.

-Mais c'est qu'il en a dans l'cerveau mon p'tit loup quand il veut ! se moqua Sirius Black. Mais, en attendant, on a toujours un problème : On fait quoi comme farce ? Parce que moi, je suis d'accord pour en faire une, mais il nous faudrait un plan précis et concret.

-Patmol, t'es sûr que t'es pas malade ? demanda Cornedrue en tendant la main vers le front de son meilleur ami, comme pour prendre sa température.

-Moi, j'aurais bien une idée, déclara Peter Pettigrow, il faudrait... ... ... » **(NDA : Vous avez vraiment cru que je vous le dirai maintenant ? Non mais y faut arrêter de croire en ses rêves... Ok l'espoir fait vivre mais bon... lol !)**

La Répartition touchait à sa fin et tout le monde attendait avec impatience que Dumbledore ait fini son discours pour pouvoir manger. Enfin, le moment tant espéré arriva :

« -Chers élèves et professeurs, je n'ai plus que deux mots à vous dire : Bon Appétit ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Les tables vides se remplirent de mets délicieux. Vers la fin du repas, Harry vit que les Maraudeurs semblaient de plus en plus excités **(NDA : Pas d'idées mal placées par pitié ! mdr !)** il décida donc de faire particulièrement attention aux divers desserts qui venaient d'arriver sur sa table. A peine eut-il pensé cela que dans un 'POP' spectaculaire la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle se transformèrent en personnages des contes de fées Moldus. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : cela allait d'Aladin à la petite vendeuse de boites d'allumettes et Ginny était devenue une magnifique Cendrillon. Harry étant le seul adulte à ne pas s'être fait avoir, il s'avança vers les Maraudeurs qui s'esclaffaient et leur demanda :

« -Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me faire savoir quand ils redeviendront normaux ?

-Pas avant demain soir j'en ai bien peur, répondit James, faussement fataliste, la potion ait faite pour durer minimum 24h.

-Et il n'y a aucun antidote ?

-Même si il y en avait un vous ne le trouveriez pas.

-Bon eh bien, aux grands maux les grands remèdes n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sortit sa baguette, dit une formule à voix basse tout en faisant un mouvement du poignet et, devant trois Maraudeurs ébahis et un toujours hilare, tout le monde reprit sa véritable apparence.

« -Bon, après ce petit intermède vite réglé grâce à votre professeur de DCFM, je n'ai plus qu'a vous dire : Bonne nuit, les petits ! dit le directeur qui s'était transformé en Nounours.

Sur un dernier éclat de rire, les élèves se rendirent chacun dans leur maison pour prendre du repos bien mérité et les professeurs faisaient de même.

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Griffondor, seul Remus ne dormait pas. Il ne cessait de se demander comment leur prof avait pu réussir à annuler l'effet d'une potion d'un sort. Du plus que cette potion ayant été fabriquée par les Maraudeurs, elle n'avait aucun antidote ! Finalement, il abandonna son combat contre lui-même et s'endormit sur la pensée qu'il lui demanderait quand il en aurait l'occasion.

Fin du chapitre trois

**FINI !!!!! C'est la fête !**

**Je voudrais juste dire un grand merci a tous les reviweurs, 21 reviews pour 2 chaps, je suis vraiment trop contente !!! Au fait Boneless, ma mère et ma sœur m'ont dit que il y a rouge de rage et vert de rage ! Les deux existent ! Et je voudrais faire un sondage : qui a aimé le façon dont je traite Voldemort ? Parce que je peux vous assurer que c'est pas prêt de finir ! A chaque face à face Harry/Voldy, il y aura des piques de plus en plus méchantes ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir (lol !)**

**Big kiss for you**

**Lilya Potter !**


	4. Chapitre 4: Disputes, vérité et nuit hip...

Salut vous ! Ça boom ? Moi ? Oui ça va merci de vous inquiéter (Même si je suis persuadée que certains ne l'on pas fait... ( ). Désolée pour le retard mais le chap n'était pas terminé et j'ai pas pu profiter de l'ordinateur (Internet aussi qui m'a fait des misères) aussi longtemps que prévu... mais ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres donc... Bon allez, je m'arrête là, je ne dirais plus que deux mots : Bonne lecture...  
  
Titre : Les temps changent...  
  
Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)  
  
Petit chapitre (quoique pas si petit que ça) pour les premiers cours de notre prof de DCFM préféré et de certains élèves biens connus. Chapitre fort en émotions et engueulades en tous genres, je vous préviens !  
  
Maintenant, je vous fais un rappel des persos qui vont apparaître dans ce chapitre.  
  
Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » :  
  
James Potter (Cornedrue), Sirius Black (Patmol), Remus Lupin (Lunard) et Peter Pettigrow (Quedever) =Groupe des Maraudeurs, Gryffondors de 7ème année. Grands farceurs et Animagus non-déclarés (sauf Remus bien sur!).  
  
Lily Evans, Sélénia Revol, Amélia Danel et Andréa Delacroix =Amies de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Détestent, (officiellement), cordialement les Maraudeurs à cause de leurs ego plus grand que l'Angleterre.  
  
Océane Genco et Clémence Léger = Serdaigles de 7ème année. Amies des Maraudeurs et des filles de Gryffondor. Essayent depuis 2 ans de faire des couples parmi les Gryffondors ci-dessus. Clémence est Préfète en Chef et Océane sort avec Léo.  
  
Léo Mc Drell= Serdaigle de 7ème année. Préfet en Chef et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit-ami d'Océane et Préfet en Chef.  
  
Severus Rogue, Paul Macnair, Lucas Avery, Frédéric Rosier, Rabastan Lestrange et Christophe Nott =Serpentards de 7ème année. Futurs Mangemorts, détestent tous les Gryffondors et particulièrement les Maraudeurs.  
  
Regulus Black = Serpentard de 5ème année. Frère de Sirius qu'il considère comme le traître de sa famille. (Il a aussi une petite bande mais elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être présentée, je ne me servirais pas de leurs noms).  
  
Nina Zoritec = Très bon professeur de Divination, c'est en effet un bon devin mais elle s'amuse à effrayer ses élèves un peu trop souvent. Petite- amie de Franck.  
  
Cyrielle Tranchant = Professeur de Potions exemplaire, bien qu'un peu exigeante sur les bords. Se passionne pour les chevaux et les licornes. Directrice de Serpentard.  
  
Franck Bidane = Ancien Poursuiveur Central des Canons de Chudleys, détenteur du record du plus grand nombre de buts marqués en une saison (soit 1 000 buts). Est maintenant professeur de Vol au collège. Petit-ami de Nina.  
  
Anna-Laura Pomfresh = Infirmière de Poudlard.  
  
Aurora Sorbier = Prof de Magie sans Baguette. Gentille et compétente.  
  
Audrey Riqur = Prof de Magie Elémentaire. Calme, douce et expérimentée.  
  
Et bien sûr: Harry et Ginny Parker = Harry et Ginny Potter. Respectivement prof de DCFM et aide infirmière.  
  
Ces trois profs enseigneront la DCFM. En fait, les 7ème années verront trois aspects bien différents de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Voilà pour les persos ! J'espère que vous ne vous embrouillerez pas trop.  
  
Résumé du chapitre trois : Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, mais comment va t- elle se passer ? Pas très bien en réalité car Voldemort a eu « l'excellente idée » d'attaquer le Poudlard Express. Harry va aller sauver les élèves seul, Dumbledore ayant décidé de laisser le nouveau se débrouiller pour évaluer ses compétences. Ce qui aboutit à une dispute entre Harry et le directeur. Dispute vite réglée et tout le monde part pour la Répartition. Là aussi, un petit désagrément vite oublié et tout le monde part au lit !  
  
Maintenant... CHAPITRE ! ! !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Disputes, vérité et nuit hippique.  
  
« -Allez Lunard debout mon pauvre vieux, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui ! Hurla Sirius Black à l'oreille de son seul compagnon de dortoir encore sous les draps.  
  
-Ouais, et c'est la Pleine Lune demain soir, alors laisse moi dormir s'il te plaît. Répliqua Remus en bougonnant.  
  
-P'têt, mais toi tu pourras dormir le lendemain, pas nous ! Alors lèves-toi et partages notre journée de sommeil perdue. Argumenta James qui sortait de la salle de bains une serviette autour de la taille.  
  
-Ok, mais je le fais seulement par compassion pour vous et parce qu'un Préfet absent le premier jour de cours serait très mal vu.  
  
-En parlant de Préfet, c'est Evans la Préfète en Chef cette année ? demanda Peter  
  
-Non ! s'exclama James. Cette année les Préfet et Préfète en Chef sont... ... ...  
  
-Epargne-nous le suspense Jamesie chéri. Pitié donne-nous ces noms! Dit Sirius en insistant bien sur le « Jamesie chéri ».  
  
-Léo et Clémence.» Déclara Cornedrue après avoir donné un bon coup de coude à Sirius pour lui avoir donné cet « affectueux » surnom.  
  
« -Et Patmol, tu sais très bien que si tu continues à utiliser ce surnom ridicule je pourrais dire à une certaine jeune fille quelque chose qu'Elle ne serait pas vraiment ravie d'apprendre. continua t-il, un sourire mauvais flottant sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Tu n'oseras pas, affirma Sirius confiant, bien que sa peau soit devenue un peu plus blanche. Elle ne te croira jamais de toutes façons !  
  
-Tu veux parier ? De tout le groupe, Elle est la seule qui me connaisse vraiment. Elle me connaît depuis la Maternité et se comporte comme Elle le fait avec moi seulement parce que ses amies ne peuvent pas me supporter. Je trouve le moyen de Lui parler en privé et Elle sera au courant en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !  
  
-D'accord j'abandonne, capitula le jeune brun aux yeux bleus nuit mais comment peux-tu être sûr qu'Elle ne te déteste pas ?  
  
-Pour les simples et bonnes raisons que c'est la première fois qu'Elle a de véritables amies filles, donc Elle se sent obligée d'adhérer à leurs idéologies et, de plus, quand tu n'es pas à la maison, Elle y reste au moins une semaine. Rétorqua le brun aux yeux noisettes.  
  
-Je ne sais pas qui est cette « Elle » mais je dois quand même te dire une chose Sirius : James t'a eu, et en beauté ! » assura Peter.  
  
Ils restèrent là à se moquer de la malchance de Sirius jusqu'à ce que Remus regarde sa montre et déclare :  
  
« -Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Quedever Sirius, tu t'es bien fait avoir mais si on veut manger un peu avant d'aller en cours, on ferait mieux de partir tout de suite ! »  
  
Et les célèbres Maraudeurs quittèrent leur dortoir en riant comme des fous.  
  
###############  
  
Harry venait de remarquer que quatre de ses étudiants manquaient à l'appel lorsque ces derniers arrivèrent échevelés, ayant probablement couru pour tenter d'arriver à peu près à l'heure. Ce fut Remus qui parla le premier :  
  
« -Nous sommes désolés professeur mais nous n'avons pas vu passer le temps dans le dortoir, on parlait et ...  
  
-C'est bon, coupa Harry avec indulgence, ça passe pour aujourd'hui, mais si cette discussion était pour préparer une quelconque blague durant mon cours, vous le regretterez !  
  
-Non non, réfuta James, on préparait pas une blague, on parlait de Elle ; euh...!  
  
-Bien, alors vous continuerez à en parler plus tard, trancha Harry avec bienveillance avant que Sirius ne tue son futur père avant l'heure, mais vous avez quand même une petite punition puisque les places qui restent ne sont pas côte à côte. Je vais donc vous placer. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs grimacèrent de concert. Jamais ils n'avaient étés séparés avant et l'être maintenant dans le cours d'un professeur inconnu ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Mais ils acceptèrent, bien que ce soit à contrecœur. La nouvelle ne semblait pas non plus ravir Lily, qui avait une place vide à côté d'elle. Elle priait de tout son cœur que le prochain occupant ne soit pas Potter. Harry, quand à lui, pouvait voir sur tous les regards que ce qu'il venait de dire semblait inconcevable. Tous les élèves étaient persuadés que passé les trois premières minutes à voir les mots envoyés entre Maraudeurs fuser, il les autoriserait à changer de place. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas Harry ! Même devant Voldemort, il n'avait pas craqué. Alors devant quatre ados de 17 ans...  
  
« -Bon, à vos places jeunes gens, commença Harry un sourire malsain sur ses douces lèvres, Mr Pettigrow, vous allez venir à côté de Miss Delacroix , Mr Black juste à côté de Miss Evans (Lily soupira de consternation : elle se demandait si avoir Potter à côté d'elle ne serait pas plus agréable tous comptes faits), Mr Lupin entre Miss Danel et Miss Dubois, et enfin, Mr Potter, vous vous placerez à côté d'Elle. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs avaient la bouche grande ouverte de surprise et Sélénia (N/A : Elle !) regardait alternativement James et le professeur sans comprendre. Harry se contenta d'un clin d'œil pour Sélénia et d'un sourire de conspirateur pour les Maraudeurs qui décidèrent qu'ils devraient faire escale dans le bureau de cet étrange enseignant après le cours.  
  
« -Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consistera ce cours et la plupart des suivants. Continua Harry. Aujourd'hui, durant ces deux heures, je veux voir ce dont vous êtes capables lors d'un duel. L'amélioration de vos capacités en matière de duel occupera le dernier trimestre. Avant, nous étudierons plusieurs sortes de Magie. Pour cela, vous aurez, en quelques sortes, trois professeurs de DCFM. Miss Aurora Sorbier et Miss Audrey Riqur, qui devraient bientôt nous rejoindre, enseigneront respectivement la Magie sans Baguette et la Magie Elémentaire. Quant à moi, en plus du programme originel, je me chargerai de vous enseigner l'Ancienne Magie. »  
  
A peine Harry eut-il fini que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sous l'accord du professeur, cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser passer deux jeunes femmes d'à peu près 25 ans.  
  
« -Tiens, c'est quand on parle d'elles que Mesdames consentent à entrer ! déclara Harry amusé. Permettez moi de vous présenter, chers élèves, Miss Sorbier et Riqur ! »  
  
Dire que les deux jeunes femmes étaient mignonnes semblait un euphémisme. Même le qualificatif « belles » ne pouvait pas leur convenir. La première (N/A : Aurora), était assez grande, la taille fine, ses cheveux bruns ondulés lui descendant à la taille, les yeux marron, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière verte émeraude, tout comme Harry, elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un rêve. Mais Audrey, elle aussi grande et la taille fine, ses cheveux noirs et lisses coupés au carré, les yeux oscillant entre le bleu et le mauve, habillée d'une robe bleue pâle, ressemblait quant à elle, à ces déesses grecques dont on vente la beauté.  
  
« -Bien, continua Harry, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer le test ! »  
  
Le reste du cours fut un réel plaisir. Tous les élèves ont étés testés par les trois professeurs et, à présent, les adultes savaient parfaitement quoi faire pour améliorer les dons de leurs élèves. Mais, une personne se fit gentiment réprimander :  
  
« -Vous avez un excellent niveau ! Je suis très impressionné ! s'exclama Harry. Malgré tout, j'aimerais voir Mr Pettigrow à la fin du cours. »  
  
A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours. Harry vit les Maraudeurs attendre que tous les élèves disparaissent derrière la porte pour avancer, Sirius et James en tête.  
  
« -Il me semble que seul Peter était concerné, non ? A moins que vous vouliez me poser une question sur le cours ? demanda malicieusement Harry, tout en voyant une ombre se glisser par la porte. (N/A : Harry est le seul à voir l'ombre vu que les Maraudeurs tournent le dos à la porte !)  
  
-En fait, ça concerne le cours, mais indirectement, répondit James, nous aimerions savoir comment vous avez su pour Sel.  
  
-Sachez seulement que je suis beaucoup moins ignorant que ce que vous semblez croire Mr Potter. J'ai beau venir d'Irlande, il y a beaucoup de points concernant votre vie que je connais.  
  
-Très bien, j'accepte. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter de vous, avec la situation de mes parents, (James bomba le torse en disant cela, bien que ses yeux aient un regard triste et l'ombre, quand à elle, ne put retenir un soupir) (N/A : je dois vous rappeler que l'ombre ne voit James que de dos ! Elle ne remarque donc pas son regard. Seulement son attitude fière.), je pense que les seules personnes qui sont au courant de choses aussi personnelles que l'amitié entre Sélénia Revol et moi sont des gens qui nous suivent de près. De plus, peu de personnes qui sont au côté de Dumbledore auraient parlé à Nagini comme vous l'avez fait.  
  
-Comment connaissez-vous son nom ? demanda Harry, quelque peu tendu.  
  
-J'ai entendu Voldemort (frisson de la part de Peter et de l'ombre) le prononcer avant qu'il nous laisse avec sa bête.  
  
-Pour ce qui est du fait que vous insinuiez tous les quatre, puisque aucun de vos amis n'a contredit vos paroles, que je suis un Mangemort (sursaut de l'ombre), je peux vous assurer que ce ne sont que des soupçons infondés. Je voudrais bien vous permettre de me faire passer un test au Véritasérum, mais je crois que seul Mr Lupin est assez mature pour cela et que vous n'accepteriez pas de le laisser seul. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de venir dans mes appartements mercredi soir. (sursaut des Maraudeurs au complet et de l'ombre) Vous pourrez alors me poser une question chacun sur mes actes, sous le regard de ma femme. Si vous êtes d'accord avec ses conditions, je veux bien passer au Véritasérum. »  
  
Les Maraudeurs se concertèrent, puis Sirius déclara :  
  
« -Nous sommes d'accord pour les conditions. Mais qui va préparer la potion de Vérité ?  
  
-Vous allez en Potion ?  
  
-Oui, et d'ailleurs nous en avons déjà manqué dix minutes. Répondit Remus.  
  
-Je vais vous faire un mot pour le retard et demander par la même occasion la potion à votre professeur.  
  
-Très bien. Alors à demain Monsieur (N/A : pour leur prochain cours de DCFM). »  
  
Harry griffonna sur un parchemin qu'il donna ensuite à Peter. Le Maraudeur vérifia le papier puis, tous partirent. Il ne restait plus que Harry et l'ombre. Voyant cette dernière hésiter, Parker dit doucement :  
  
« -Avancez donc Miss Evans, je ne vais pas vous dévorer. »  
  
Lily, s'avança, toujours aussi hésitante, vers le bureau de son professeur. Une fois installée sur la chaise, elle commença à parler :  
  
« -Je désolée de vous déranger professeur, mais je voulais vous demander comment vous avez su pour les Portoloins. J'ai demandé au directeur, et il m'a dit que même lui ne connaissait pas ce passage...  
  
-Je vais vous proposer la même chose qu'aux quatre énergumènes qui viennent de partir Miss Evans, venez dans mes appartements mercredi soir et vous pourrez me poser votre question.  
  
-Très bien, merci beaucoup Monsieur...  
  
-Je vous en prie, en-dehors des cours, appelez moi Harry et tutoyez-moi. Je n'ai que 19 ans, après tout.  
  
-Seulement si vous me rendez la pareille. S'exclama la future Mrs Potter, un sourire presque « Maraudesque » posé sur ses fines lèvres.  
  
-Tu es dure en affaires Lily, mais c'est d'accord, j'accepte ! dit Harry, lui aussi tout sourire.  
  
-Alors, à bientôt Harry ! s'écria la jeune Gryffondor en quittant la pièce, son billet de retard à la main.  
  
-Oui, au revoir,...Maman. Répondit le professeur d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
Il resta rêveur un instant, immobile, puis quitta lui aussi la salle de classe pour aller dans ses appartements.  
  
###############  
  
« -COMMENT AS-TU OSE ? TE LIER D'AMITIE AVEC UN GARS AUSSI STUPIDE !!! » Voilà ce que Lily Evans criait, depuis quelques minutes déjà, dans la Salle Commune, à sa meilleure amie : Sélénia Revol. Ce qui ne connaissaient pas cette dernière penseraient qu'elle se contrefichait royalement qu'on lui crie dessus, mais Sélénia avait toujours une attitude froide et un visage qui ne laissait transparaître aucune de ses émotions. Une seule personne pouvait déchiffrer ce regard de glace. Mais elle était occupée ailleurs, dans la Grande Salle plus précisément. Et oui, un estomac de Potter, ça n'attend jamais !  
  
« -Tu sais Lily, rétorqua son amie toujours aussi calme, si tu apprenais à le connaître, tu te rendrais compte qu'il est loin d'être stupide.  
  
-JE LE CONNAIS DEJA ASSEZ BIEN MERCI !  
  
-Tu ne connais de lui que ce qu'il veut te montrer c'est à dire un batailleur imbécile au cœur de pierre. Mais tu apprendras qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Il aime juste se faire remarquer.  
  
-CE N'EST QU'UN IDIOT SANS CŒUR ET SANS COURAGE !!! Y'A DES JOURS OU JE ME DEMANDE CE QU'IL FOUT A GRYFFONDOR !!!  
  
-Pour toi, peut-être. Mais pour Océane, Clémence et moi, c'est un ami sans peur et sans reproches, à qui on peut tout dire. Il manque de maturité par moments c'est vrai, mais il est prêt à tout pour ses amis et ceux qu'il aime. Et ça, c'est une preuve de courage énorme. Même devant Voldemort, il ne se courbera jamais, si la vie de ses proches est en jeu.  
  
« -TU N'ES QU'UNE SALE PERFIDE !!! EGOISTE !!! VILE ET MENTEUSE !!! LE CHOIXPEAU AVAIT RAISON !!! TU AURAIS EU TA PLACE A SERPENTARD !!! ET POTTER AUSSI !!! AU MOINS, J'AURAIS EU LE PLAISIR DE NE JAMAIS VOUS CONNAITRE !!! » Voilà la parfaite réplique d'une Lily en colère. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée, au contraire de Sélénia qui arbora une mini seconde un air terrifié (N/A : rappelez-vous qu'elle ne montre pas ses sentiments ! Alors si elle va au point d'arborer un air terrifié, elle doit avoir une sacrée bonne raison !), c'est que les Maraudeurs et ses deux amies de Serdaigle (N/A : Clémence étant PeC, je pense qu'elle a le droit d'entrer. Sinon, on a qu'a dire qu'ils font ça depuis longtemps et que ça ne dérange plus.), venaient de rentrer. James était en tête et avait entendu la dernière réplique d'Evans. Et il bouillait d'une rage folle. Lily, qui n'avait donc rien vu, continua sur sa lancée :  
  
« -JAMES POTTER N'EST QU'UN BOURGEOIS QUI SE JOUE DE TOUS !!! SA FAMILLE EST PARFAITE, SA MAISON, LE BOULOT DE SES PARENTS... TOUT EST PARFAIT CHEZ LUI !!! ALORS NE VA PAS ME DIRE QUE...  
  
-CA SUFFIT !!! Tonna James. » Soudain tout le monde se tût.  
  
« -Je suis heureux que tu me tiennes à une aussi haute estime Evans, mais tu sauras que ma vie n'est pas aussi rose que tu ne le penses. Personnellement, je pense que l'égoïste et la menteuse en ce moment même n'est pas Sélénia, mais toi. Et puis, si tu veux vraiment dire des médisances à mon égard, ne crie pas sur Sel, viens me le dire en face, se sera plus rapide. Et tu passeras moins pour une lâche.  
  
-C'EST PAS PARCE QUE DEUX DES ROIS D'ANGLETERRE ONT PORTE TON PRENOM QUE TU DOIS TE PRENDRE POUR UN ROI ICI ET ME DONNER DES ORDRES !!! Hurla Lily, hors d'elle. (N/A : Pour une explication de cette réplique, voir fin du chapitre).  
  
-Et c'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu le poste de Préfète-en-Chef que tu dois en vouloir à tout le monde et crier sur la première personne qui te passe sous la main ! De plus, je ne t'ai donné aucun ordre, seulement des conseils. Répliqua James, de plus en plus énervé. Sélénia, interpella t-il, viens dans notre dortoir, j'aimerais te parler. »  
  
James n'était pas seulement en colère contre Lily à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie (N/A : celle de Lily ET de James). Quand il était entré, il avait pu voir les yeux de Sélénia remplis de peine, de désespoir et de regrets. Et cela, il ne le pardonnerait sûrement pas. Il avait beau ressentir des sentiments inexplicables à l'égard de la jeune Préfète, (N/A : donc Lily) il ne lui pardonnera jamais ça. Jamais !  
  
###############  
  
(N/A : Pendant ce temps, en bas)  
  
« -Bien joué Evans ! s'écria Black énervé et inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Pour plomber l'ambiance, tu sais y faire ! Je t'inviterais jamais à une fiesta !  
  
-Black ! La ferme ! rétorqua Lily  
  
-Excuse Evans mais je pense que là, si y'a une personne qui devrait fermer sa grande gueu et nous écouter, ce serait plutôt toi ! » balança Remus, de mauvaise humeur. Il était furieux contre elle et le fait que la Pleine Lune soit le lendemain le rendait plus colérique que jamais.  
  
« -Tu as été super injuste avec Sélé et tu le sais Lily, dit sévèrement Clémence, il serait temps que tu réalises que tu leur a fait beaucoup de peine. Autant à Sélénia qu'a James.  
  
-Potter n'a pas de cœur, répliqua Lily, il est insensible et... »  
  
CLAC !!!!!!  
  
Elle ne put continuer sur sa lancée. Océane venait de la gifler. Lily avait dit la réplique de trop et la jeune Serdaigle ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Elle avait fait ce que toute l'assistance (N/A : Sirius, Remus, Peter, Clémence, Amélia, Andréa et Océane) rêvait de faire.  
  
« -Comment oses-tu parler de James Potter de cette manière !!! Riposta Océane les yeux pleins de larmes. Arrête ton cirque Lily !!! Tu ne le connais pas et tu le sais très bien !!! Seulement tu n'acceptes pas que ta meilleure amie ait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour se sentir mieux !!! Tu n'admets pas que les soirs où elle se sent trop mal elle aille parler à James plutôt qu'a toi !!! Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face mais tu es au pied du mur !!! Sélénia a besoin de James !!! Tout comme Clèm' et moi !!! Elle est obligée de voir le visage de son seul ami d'enfance pour se sentir mieux !!! Elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quand il est malheureux !!! Et c'est normal !!! Clèm', Sir', Rem', Pete' et moi faisons la même chose !!!  
  
-Et pourtant, continua Clémence, est-ce que tu nous fait une scène à chaque fois que nous voit avec lui ? Non !!! Oui tu es la meilleure amie de Sélé, oui elle te confie ses secrets et ses états d'âme, oui elle a besoin de toi certains jours où elle a le cafard, mais jamais elle ne pourrait choisir entre toi et James. C'est trop dur pour elle, ne comprends donc-tu pas ??? Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle supporte vos disputes, et certains soirs elle craque ! Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu venir vers toi ces soirs-là. Et sais- tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu aurais piqué une crise comme celle-ci, tu te serais disputée avec elle et c'est une chose qu'elle ne voulait pas. Alors elle allait voir James, qui lui ne disait rien sur le fait qu'elle soit amie avec toi. Il respectait ses choix. Et ça, c'est une chose que tu n'as pas su faire ! »  
  
Lily ne disait rien, se laissant attaquer en silence, les yeux baissés et, tout en regardant ses chaussures, réalisait peu à peu les conséquences de ses actes. Elle avait été ignoble. Avec Sélénia ET avec Potter. Même lui n'avait pas été aussi détestable envers Rogue (N/A : Quoique...ça mérite débat ! Donnez-moi votre avis !). Elle retiendrait la leçon. Mais ses amies et les Maraudeurs, eux, pensaient qu'elle n'était pas encore suffisamment désolée car...  
  
« -Toi et Revol êtes les deux doigts d'une main, dit Sirius assez calmement, mais Revol et James c'est plus. Ce ne sont plus les deux doigts d'une main, mais plutôt les deux parties d'un cœur. Ils s'aiment comme seuls un frère et une sœur peuvent s'aimer. Il manque juste le lien de sang. Ils feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger l'autre et la façon avec laquelle James t'a parlé t'en a donné un bel exemple.  
  
-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demanda Lily déroutée.  
  
-Tout simplement parce que je viens de lui dire Evans. Lui répondit une voix chargée de rancœur. »  
  
Lily se retourna pour voir un James Potter aux yeux rouges, seul, sortir du dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor.  
  
« -Et comment as-tu pu lui dire ? interrogea t-elle, curieuse »  
  
James ne répondit pas et s'approcha d'elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre quand il s'arrêta.  
  
« -Tu me déçois Lily, lui souffla James à l'oreille, je te croyais plus intelligente. Tu dois savoir, avec tous livres que tu ingurgites, que les transmissions de pensées, ça existe ? Je dois aussi te dire que je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner. Sel le fera sûrement plus vite que moi et tu apprendras à tes dépends à quel point je peux être rancunier. Tu as peut- être raison, je serais apprécié pour ça chez les Serpentard. Dernière chose : la prochaine fois que tu veux insulter quelqu'un, prouve que tu as un cerveau, jette un sort de Silence, ça t'éviteras des ennuis. » James avait dit tout ça avec une voix terriblement calme ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était encore très en colère.  
  
Cela dit, il se retourna et monta dans le dortoir des filles de 7ème. Trente secondes plus tard, il en ressortit avec un chat. Puis il repartit dans son dortoir.  
  
« -Tu as gagné Evans, dit ironiquement Sirius, y'a deux ans, tu voulais qu'il arrête de t'adresser la parole, tu as réussi ! Je sais même pas si il t'auras pardonné dans dix ans. Au fait, quelqu'un sait comment il a fait pour monter chez les filles ?  
  
-Tu oublies qu'il y a dans sa caboche un argument qui pèse lourd Patmol. Rappela nonchalamment Remus. Et pour ta question, c'est parce qu'il n'y a personne dans le dortoir qu'il peut y aller, et encore, pour un temps limité.  
  
-C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié cet infime détail ! Merci pour ta lumière Rèm' !  
  
-Comment tu as pu l'oublier alors qu'il nous rappelait chaque soir en 5ème année ? Demanda Peter, qui avait compris où les deux autres voulaient en venir. (N/A : c'est bien la 1ère fois ! Moi, méchante ? Nooooooon, réaliste ! mdr !)  
  
-Bon, vous allez nous dire de quoi vous parlez ? S'impatienta Lily.  
  
-Ah, la patience est une vertu, tu devrais le savoir non ? Non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir, sinon tu aurais attendu d'être dans ton dortoir pour crier sur Revol comme tu l'as fait. Puis après, tu te serais souvenue que la colère n'est jamais bonne conseillère et tu l'aurais fermé ! Non, bien sûr que non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait vu que tout ce qui a attrait à James Potter t'horripile, et tu te serais disputée quand même avec Revol. Vrai ? Lança Remus.  
  
-C'est bon, vous voulez quoi, des excuses ? s'exaspéra Evans  
  
-Wahou !!! Tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps ma vieille ! s'exclama Sirius  
  
-C'est exactement ce que l'on veut que tu fasse ! Dit Amélia qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.  
  
-Mais plus tard, car il reste juste une demie-heure avant la reprise des cours et tu n'as toujours pas mangé ! » s'exclama Andréa, ouvrant elle aussi la bouche pour la 1ère fois depuis le début de la « conversation ».  
  
Lily et ses amies descendirent donc, laissant les Maraudeurs seuls. Ils étaient assis sur les fauteuils face au feu et discutaient quand un silence se fit dans la pièce. Etonnés ils se retournèrent pour voir le professeur Parker qui leur demanda :  
  
« -Où sont James et Sélénia ?  
  
-En haut. Répondit Peter.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Et il partit dans le dortoir. Les maraudeurs reprirent leur conversation tout en se demandant pourquoi leur prof de DCFM voulait voir James et Revol.  
  
##############  
  
(N/A : Alors là, c'est retour en arrière : c'est ce qui ce passe en haut  
depuis que James et Sélénia y sont montés !)  
  
Une fois la porte du dortoir fermée, Sélénia n'y tint plus : elle se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami et pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Sélénia pleurait cinq ans de douleur, de peine et de regrets.  
  
James laissait lui aussi couler les larmes sans retenue. Il se portait pas mieux que Sélénia, : voir cette dispute lui avait rappelé le soir où Thalia les avait quittés, le soir où le trio inséparable s'était séparé par le seul moyen qui aurait pu casser des liens aussi forts : La Mort.  
  
Thalia Potter était la sœur jumelle de James. Ils étaient unis comme les cinq doigts de la main et, quand ils ont connu Sélénia, un lien très spécial s'est créé entre les trois enfants. Rien ne pouvait les séparer si ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils ne reculaient devant rien et étaient très casse-cous. Sélénia, James et Thalia avaient 10 ans quand cette dernière est morte, assassinée par le Mage Noir encore nouveau il y a 7 ans : Lord Voldemort.  
  
Ce soir-là, une dispute (la première d'une longue série soit dit en passant) avait éclaté entre Mélanie Potter ( la grande sœur des jumeaux, âgée alors de 15 ans) et ses parents. Les plus jeunes, affligés par ces cris, décidèrent d'aller ce promener. Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. (N/A : Quoique pour James, y'a aussi le moment où il s'est lié d'amitié avec Peter ! Et quand il en a fait son Gardien du Secret !) Le Lord Noir se tenait prêt et a attaqué le premier enfant qu'il eut en joue. C'était Thalia. Les trois gamins avaient hurlé comme jamais et les adultes étaient arrivés et combattirent Voldemort jusqu'à ce que ce dernier batte en retraite. James et Sélénia étaient sauvés. Mais pour Thalia, c'était trop tard.  
  
James, Sélénia et Mélanie ne se remirent jamais de sa mort. Depuis ce jour, les deux jeunes filles ne souhaitaient plus l'anniversaire de James, de peur de raviver la douleur déjà trop présente au fond de leur cœur. (N/A : Si vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le et je vous expliquerai au prochain chapitre.)  
  
James serrait son amie et la consolait comme il pouvait. Il savait que rien ne pourrait vraiment l'apaiser sauf une chose : la réconciliation. Mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver ! Lily et Sélénia avaient toutes deux un caractère bien trop trempé pour faire un premier pas. Il continuait de réfléchir à la meilleure solution pour en finir avec cette histoire quand Sélénia parla d'une voix enrouée :  
  
« - S'il te plait Jamesie, chante-moi ta chanson. » (N/A : Vous avez bien lu TA chanson et ce n'est pas une erreur, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi.)  
  
James soupira doucement puis se mit à chanter :  
  
(N/A : Alors, je vous prie de ne pas juger cette chanson, elle vient de mon esprit tordu et surtout torturé et est inventée d'une traite. Donc, c'est pas super génial ! De plus, elle n'a pas d'air propre et je n'en ai pas trouvé qui puisse convenir.)  
  
« Quelqu'un qui t'aime/  
  
Sera toujours là/  
  
Pour régler tes problèmes/  
  
Pour prendre soin de toi  
  
Même si Lily n'est plus là/  
  
Il y aura toujours quelqu'un/  
  
Pour te prendre sous son aile/  
  
Et t'aider à sourire  
  
Ne t'inquiète donc pas/  
  
Un jour, tu la reverras/  
  
Comme elle était autrefois/  
  
Souriante et pleine de joie  
  
En attendant je suis là/  
  
On m'a demandé de veiller sur toi/  
  
De t'aimer comme j'aime Thalia/ (N/A : Que l'on soit d'accord, Thalia est bel et bien morte mais James l'aime et l'aimera toujours. OK ?)  
  
Et c'est ce que je fais, crois-moi  
  
Mais un jour, une autre personne/  
  
Qui aura volé ton cœur/  
  
Prendra à son tour soin de toi/  
  
Et de ton bonheur.  
  
Mais toujours : /  
  
Quelqu'un qui t'aime sera là/  
  
Pour régler tes problèmes/  
  
Et pour prendre soin de toi  
  
Pour l'instant ne t'inquiète pas/  
  
Je suis là pour ça. »  
  
Quand la voix de James se tut, le silence régnait dans la pièce et l'on pouvait entendre des éclats de voix venant de la Salle Commune. Sélénia écouta attentivement puis dit :  
  
« -Je crois bien que c'est Clémence. Elle est en colère ?  
  
-Je pense oui, répondit l'autre occupant de la pièce, tu aurais du voir sa tête quand elle a entendu Lily hurler... J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un meurtre. Je vais chercher Jasmine et je reviens d'accord ? »  
  
Sans attendre de réponse, James sortit, laissant Sélénia seule dans le dortoir. Elle s'allongea sur le lit de son ami et, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormit, bercée par les hululements d'Iris, la chouette hulotte de James.  
  
Quand le jeune homme revint, la chatte (Jasmine) dans les mains, il eut le plaisir de voir que Sélénia s'était finalement endormie. Il posa la chatte sur le sol, prit un livre et s'assit sur son lit pour lire tout en surveillant son amie.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Sous l'accord de James, elle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Harry Parker. Surpris, James se leva.  
  
« -Que faites-vous là ? demanda l'élève, doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa camarade.  
  
-Je suis venu pour vous présenter mes excuses. Répondit le professeur avec un air peiné.  
  
-Mais pourquoi vous voulez vous excuser ? Lança Sélénia d'une voix endormie. Ce n'est pas votre faute si Lily est une tête de mule et ne veut pas voir la vérité en face.  
  
-Peut-être, mais c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est au courant. Répliqua Parker.  
  
-Comment ça ? S'étonna le jeune Potter. Vous ne lui avez pas dit tout de même ?  
  
-C'est tout comme. Quand vous êtes venus me voir ce matin, Lily s'est glissée dans la salle pendant que vous parliez James. De ce fait, elle a entendu toute la conversation car je n'ai pas cherché à la renvoyer attendre derrière la porte. Acheva Harry d'une voix triste.  
  
-Ne portez pas sur vos épaules le blâme de cette dispute professeur. Dit doucement Sélénia. Après tout, mieux valait qu'elle finisse par être au courant car je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté une année de plus qu'elle traite James de tous les noms une fois dans le dortoir. Cinq ans m'ont suffit.  
  
-Non, elle a raison Monsieur. Continua James. De toutes façons, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais lui dire ces quatre vérités. Maintenant, même si nos amis l'on bien « amochée » si je puis dire, il faudrait lui dire quelque chose au dîner...  
  
-Comme quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux faire une farce à Lily ? s'écria Sélénia.  
  
-Pas vraiment, mais lui faire comprendre ce que l'on ressent sans qu'elle sache que c'est nous.  
  
-Comme une chanson anonyme par exemple ? Proposa le professeur de DCFM  
  
-C'est une très bonne idée ça !!! s'exclama Sélénia. En plus, tu as une voix superbe James !  
  
-Peut-être, répondit l'intéressé, mais il faut trouver les paroles et un moyen de diffuser la chanson pendant que nous mangeons pour ne pas qu'elle nous soupçonne. Même si je suis certain qu'elle saura de qui ça vient. De plus, je ne chanterai pas seul, tu le feras aussi ma chère !  
  
-Si vous voulez, je peux m'occuper de la diffusion et vous aider pour les paroles. Mais seulement la mise en forme, pas le reste. Ces paroles doivent représenter ce que vous ressentez vraiment et au plus profond de vous-même. Expliqua Parker. Mais on verra ça tout à l'heure, il reste cinq minutes avant le début des cours et vos professeurs ne seraient pas ravis de savoir que c'est moi la cause de votre retard. Allez, en cours jeunes gens ! (N/A : Ca me rappelle un certain prof de bio...)  
  
-Jeunes gens ? s'étonna James. Vous pouvez parler ! Nous avons uniquement deux ans de décalage !  
  
-Vous pouvez apprendre beaucoup de choses en seulement deux ans Mr Potter, répliqua Harry, croyez-moi. Allez, en cours maintenant !  
  
-Oui on y va ! Surtout que le prochain cours c'est Divination ! S'écria Sélénia. C'est bon, on peut être surs d'arriver en retard ! »  
  
Et les trois partirent, chacun pour leur cours respectifs.  
  
Sélénia et James arrivèrent pile à l'heure pour leur cours, grâce à quelques raccourcis décidément très utiles. Ils montèrent à l'échelle de corde et entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Ils s'assirent à la table restante et attendirent leur professeur.  
  
Trois minutes plus tard, Nina Zoritec arriva. C'était une femme âgée d'a peu près trente cinq ans, mais elle faisait beaucoup plus jeune. Ses long cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes étincelaient au soleil de Septembre et elle était très belle. En la voyant, tous comprenaient pourquoi elle sortait avec le prof de Vol, lui aussi très mignon.  
  
« -Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier plus en détails l'astrologie. J'ai fait des groupes de deux. Pour l'occasion, ils sont mixtes, cela facilite le travail. Alors, Mr. Black avec Miss Danel, Mr. Lupin avec Miss Revol, Mr. Pettigrow avec Miss Delacroix et enfin, Miss Evans, vous serez avec Mr. Potter. »  
  
« Et elle croit que je vais travailler avec Evans? Pensa James. Mais elle se met le doigt dans l'œil ! Il n'est pas question que je lui adresse la parole ! »  
  
La professeur, comme si elle avait perçu les pensées de James, choisit ce moment pour déclarer :  
  
« -Ces groupes resteront tels quels tout le trimestre et l'évaluation contera pour vos ASPICs. Alors je vous conseille de bien vous entraîner en laissant les querelles à l'entrée du cours. »  
  
James alla, bien qu'a contrecœur, se placer à coté de Lily pour commencer à travailler. Lily, elle, se sentait mal et se contentait de travailler en silence, ce qui arrangeait James qui en faisait autant.  
  
Et les deux heures se passèrent ainsi, chacun échangeant le moins de paroles possibles pour ne pas se disputer. Quand la cloche sonna, ce fut pour tous la libération. Mais de courte durée, car les cours n'étaient pas fini. Sur le chemin pour aller en Métamorphose, Sirius tentait de savoir pourquoi James souriait si soudainement :  
  
« -Dis-moi Cornedrue, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Tu as trouvé le moyen de pendre Snivellus sans qu'on sache que c'est toi ?  
  
-Non, pas encore, mais je sais les trois quarts de ce qu'on pourrait dire ce soir. Répondit-il, tout en regardant Sélénia.  
  
-C'est parfait, dit cette dernière, j'en ai trouvé aussi !  
  
-Est-ce que l'un de vous deux consentirait à nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? demanda Peter.  
  
-Non, vous verrez ce soir ! s'exclamèrent James et Sélénia.  
  
-Mais... tenta Patmol.  
  
-Laisse tomber la balle mon chien, lui dit Remus, ils te la relanceront au dîner. »  
  
Sirius voulut répliquer mais le professeur Mc Gonagall choisit ce moment pour faire rentrer ses élèves. James et Sélénia s'assirent cote à cote pour pouvoir parler chanson une fois leur boulot terminé.  
  
« -Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le sortilège d'Apparition. » Commença le professeur. Quand elle vit l'incrédulité inscrite sur tous les visages, elle soupira puis continua :  
  
« -Comme ceci, dans un premier temps, puis nous verrons des objets plus gros, donc plus difficiles. »  
  
Derrière elle, un crayon apparut .  
  
« - La formule est inscrite au tableau. Vous pouvez commencez. »  
  
James et Sélénia étant les meilleurs en Métamorphose, ils finirent bien vite leur besogne pour commencer le brouillon de la chanson. Une heure plus tard, (N/A : Soyons d'accord, le cours dure deux heures. Donc il reste à peu près une demi-heure de cours), les paroles étaient faites. Mais...  
  
« -Elle est écrite, c'est génial, dit Sélénia, mais Parker a raison, il faut une mise en forme !  
  
-Il a dit qu'il nous aiderait, répliqua James à voix basse, on a qu'a lui envoyer ! »  
  
James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir où était Mc Gonagall et vit avec un malsain plaisir qu'elle était en train de réprimander Lily, de l'autre coté de la salle. Il prit sa baguette magique pointa le papier sur lequel Sel avait écrit la chanson et un mot pour leur prof, récita rapidement une incantation et le papier disparut. Tout en espérant que le parchemin était arrivé à bon port, James et Sélénia recommencèrent à s'entraîner.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, un petit bout de parchemin apparut devant nos deux énergumènes. Sélénia le prit et le lut à voix basse, de façon à ce que seul James entende :  
  
Les paroles sont très bien, la mise en forme est faite. Venez dans mes appartements (même couloir que la salle de DCFM, cinquième porte à droite à partir de l'armure dansante) nous verrons là-bas pour le reste.  
  
Harry Parker  
  
« -Il s'est vraiment pressé pour écrire le prof, dit Sélénia, regarde, il a même failli signer Harry Porker (N/A :ce jeu de mots a été fait involontairement ! Même si ça m'a bien fait rire quand je l'ai relu !)  
  
-Ouais, t'a raison. Depuis quand y'a une armure dansante au troisième étage ? Demanda James.  
  
-Depuis que Peeves trouve amusant de voir une armure faire des claquettes. Répondit une voix qui ne pouvait annoncer que des problèmes. J'enlève cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre inattention Mr Potter. Et vous allez montrer votre sortilège à la classe. »  
  
James se leva, fit face au professeur, prit sa baguette et prononça l'incantation. A peine deux secondes plus tard, une armure miniature en claquettes et avec un micro à la main apparut devant Lily. James fit un clin d'œil aux Maraudeurs, un autre, bien que moins amical, à Lily, sourit à son professeur et retourna s'asseoir.  
  
« -Bien, cinq points pour Gryffondor, dit Mc Gonagall, un mini sourire au coin des lèvres. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. »  
  
###############  
  
« -Elle se fiche de moi ou quoi la vieille chouette ? » s'écria James, qui suivait Sélénia au troisième étage, après avoir semé les Maraudeurs.  
  
« -Je crois, effectivement, qu'elle se paye te tête. Lui répondit Sélénia. Ah ! Voilà la porte !  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent donc, puis frappèrent à la-dite porte. Ce fut une jeune femme qui leur ouvrit. Elle était assez petite et ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans. Mais elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses beaux yeux bleus. De plus, c'est toujours attendrissant une femme enceinte.  
  
« -Bonjour, vous venez voir Harry je suppose ? » Et en plus elle avait une voix douce à calmer n'importe qui.  
  
« -Oui, répondit James, il nous a dit de passer quand nos cours seraient finis.  
  
-Il n'est pas encore arrivé. Il devait aller voir votre professeur de Potions pour je ne sais quelle raison... Entrez donc, tel que je le connais il va discuter un petit moment alors installez-vous. »  
  
La première chose qui frappèrent les jeunes à leur entrée fut la chaleur de la pièce. La tapisserie couleur coucher de soleil, les fauteuils placés en demi-cercle près du feu... tout était chaleureux et semblait plein de vie. James allait s'installer sur le canapé à coté de Sélénia quand un chose lourde atterrit sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui était sur son épaule et resta bouche bée  
  
Un phénix  
  
La seule personne, que James connaissait, étant assez pure pour pouvoir posséder pareille merveille était Dumbledore lui-même. Mais ce phénix n'était pas celui de son directeur. Celui-là était, certes, de la même couleur, mais Fumseck avait les yeux noirs alors que ceux de l'oiseau qui se tenait sur son épaule avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude pénétrant, encore plus que ceux de son propriétaire.  
  
« -Duncan, dit Mme Parker, viens ici s'il te plait et dit-moi où sont Mina, Hedwige, Coq (N/A : j'avais oublié celui là ! Mais Ginny et Harry l'on aussi pris en charge quand Ron et Hermione sont morts) et Vif Argent. ?  
  
A ce moment à, deux hiboux, un faucon et une fée entrèrent par la fenêtre ouverte.  
  
« -Enfin !! Je ne vous avez pas vu de la journée, je commençais à m'inquiéter !  
  
-Dites Madame, demanda James, ils sont tous à vous ses animaux ?  
  
-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Ginny et tutoyez-moi, je n'ai que 18 ans à peine. Pour ce qui est des animaux, seul le petit hibou et un chat qui est dans la chambre m'appartiennent réellement, les autres sont à mon mari. Mais c'est tout comme.  
  
-Dites Ginny, comment vous avez fait avec votre mari pour vous faire respecter des autres professeurs ? Pour eux, vous n'avez qu'un ou deux ans de plus que nous, ils ne doivent pas vraiment vous considérer comme des adultes non ? Questionna Sélénia.  
  
-Il suffit d'être persévérant et de sauver le Poudlard Express d'un Voldemort en colère, c'est tout ! Pas plus compliqué ! » Répondit une voix près de la porte.  
  
« -Harry ! S'exclama Ginny. Il était temps ! Tu faisait quoi avec Cyrielle, tu la draguais ?!  
  
-Ben, tu sais, c'est difficile de lui emprunter une fiole de Véritasérum sans lui dire pourquoi !  
  
-Ca passe pour cette fois. Mais ne t'avise pas de recommencer !  
  
-Oui Madame le Caporal en Chef ! »Avec un grand sourire, Harry se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
« -Bon allez, maintenant que tu est là, je peux aller aider Anna-Laura.  
  
-Fais attention à toi ! déclara Harry, inquiet.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, si je suis fatiguée, je m'arrête. »  
  
Elle fit un signe d'au revoir à James et Sélénia, puis partit.  
  
« -Bon, allons-y, dit Parker, c'est qu'on a une chanson à diffuser nous ! »  
  
Et pendant une demie-heure ils préparèrent le « dîner ». Ils trouvèrent le moyen de diffuser un enregistrement de la chanson et firent l'enregistrement en lui-même. Une fois tout terminé, Parker dit :  
  
« -Allez, partez maintenant. Le dîner va bientôt commencer et je suis sur que vos amis se demandent où vous êtes.  
  
-Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidé Monsieur, on y serait pas arrivé sans vous. Remercia Sélénia.  
  
-De rien, mais si je peux vous demander un service...arrêtez de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler Monsieur, ça fait trop vieux pour moi !  
  
-O.K. ! Alors à tout à l'heure Harry ! Lança James.  
  
-Ouais, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure. Et n'oubliez pas d'être aussi étonnés que les autres au dessert !  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas, on s'en rappellera ! » S'écrièrent les deux autres en sortant dans le couloir.  
  
###############  
  
« -Mais où vous étiez passés tous les deux ? On s'est inquiétés ! Balança Sirius pour accueil quand James et Sélénia arrivèrent.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser tous, dit Sélé, je vais rejoindre Amélia et Andréa.  
  
-C'est gentil de me laisser seul affronter la mère poule, Sel !!!! » S'écria James alors que Sélénia lui faisait un grand sourire en guise de réponse.  
  
« -Pour répondre à ta question Patmol, on était parti voir Tranchant.  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Remus, qui, grâce à ses sens de loup-garou, savait que James mentait.  
  
-Pour savoir si elle avait donné la Potion de Vérité à Parker. Ce qu'elle a fait soit dit en passant.  
  
-Mais pourquoi Revol t'a accompagné ? Elle était pas sensée être au courant ! Dit Peter.  
  
-De toutes façons Quedever, ce qui est fait est fait et on ne peut pas changer le passé alors... Et puis, elle ne dira rien.  
  
-O.K., c'est bon pour cette fois. Soupira Sirius. Vous venez, c'est l'heure du dîner !  
  
-Goinfre !!! Balancèrent les trois autres en se dirigeant vers la sortie. »  
  
###############  
  
Le dîner touchait à sa fin et rien ne s'était encore passé. Les desserts venaient d'être servis quand tout à coup une musique retentit. Tout le monde se tut et l'on put distinguer les paroles :  
  
(N/A : On s'est mises à deux pour la faire alors j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !!! Je voudrais d'ailleurs remercier mon amie pour m'avoir aidé à faire cette chanson que je trouve, personnellement, assez réussie. Au fait , la chanson s'appelle « Laissons tomber les masques », et n'a pas d'air prit d'une autre chanson. Donc à vous de trouver l'air qui vous convient !)  
  
Sélénia : J'ai cru en toi/  
  
Mais tu m'as planté là/  
  
Comme un chien enragé/  
  
Auprès de qui te ne peux rester  
  
Je me suis confiée à toi/  
  
Je t'ai expliqué mes tracas/  
  
James : Mais tu n'en as eu que faire/  
  
Tu l'as laissé vivre un enfer  
  
Je t'ai déclaré ma flamme/  
  
Je t'ai presque ouvert mon âme/  
  
Mais tu m'as rejeté/  
  
Sans savoir, tu m'as refoulé  
  
J & S : Tu m'as proscrit/  
  
Sortit de ta vie/  
  
Pour une simple ânerie/  
  
Pour un mot, de trop, dit  
  
S : Voici le temps venu/  
  
De t'avouer ma vie perdue/  
  
Car je ne peux plus l'assumer/  
  
Je masque, je le laisse tomber  
  
Oui j'ai besoin de toi, comme amie/  
  
Mais je ne peux me passer, de lui/  
  
J & S : Laisse-nous rev'nir à toi/  
  
Ne te protège pas  
  
J : Tu n'as rien à craindre, de moi/  
  
Je veux prendre soin de toi/  
  
Et t'ouvrir mon cœur/  
  
Te faire vivre dans le bonheur  
  
Il faut que je t'avoue, quand même:/  
  
Lily Evans, je t'aime  
  
J & S : Tu m'as proscrit/  
  
Sortit de ta vie/  
  
Pour une simple ânerie/  
  
Pour un mot, de trop, dit  
  
Voilà...tout est dit.  
  
Alors que la musique s'arrêtait, les murmures circulaient dans la Grande Salle, chacun essayant de savoir qui venait de chanter. Harry écoutait, amusé, les propositions plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres qui circulaient entre les professeurs. Minerva, par exemple, pensait que Peeves avait décidé de mettre les armures au chant, après les claquettes. Ce à quoi Bidane répondait que c'était impossible les voix étant trop belles et claires pour être celles des armures. Dumbledore se leva alors, et tous les murmures s'éteignirent.  
  
« -Je ne chercherais pas à savoir qui sont les responsables, déclara t-il, car je suis persuadé que faire passer ses messages était très important pour eux. J'aimerais néanmoins leur dire qu'ils pourraient sans problèmes se lancer dans une carrière de chanteurs ! Maintenant il est temps de se coucher. Bonne nuit à tous ! »  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle avec toujours les mêmes interrogations en tête : qui sont les personnes qui ont chanté cette chanson ? La plupart allaient vers Lily, vu qu'elle avait été nommée dans la chanson, mais Lily répétait obstinément qu'elle ne savait pas qui c'était, bien qu'elle ait une idée précise de la question. Et c'est pourquoi, au lieu de se diriger vers la Salle Commune en compagnie d'Amélia et d'Andréa, elle attendit que les Maraudeurs et Sélénia arrivent. A ce moment là, elle se plaça devant eux et demanda d'une voix assez timide :  
  
« -Euh... Sélénia, James, je pourrai vous parler en privé un moment s'il vous plait ? »  
  
Ce fut James qui répondit, d'une voix calme et presque heureuse :  
  
« -En privé ça va être dur, trouver un endroit où y'a personne c'est pas gagné. Mais par contre, parler c'est possible.  
  
-Du moment que tu ne finis pas par nous crier dessus, c'est d'accord. »  
  
Ils laissèrent donc les autres Maraudeurs, et suivirent Lily jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Arrivés là, Lily ferma la porte et se tourna vers les deux autres.  
  
« -Je voulais simplement savoir si cette chanson était de vous, si c'était vous qui l'avez chanté ? Questionna Lily.  
  
-Quelle serait ta réaction si je te disais que oui ? Dit Sélénia.  
  
-J'aurais une autre question à poser à James.  
  
-Je suis navré, lança James, oui la chanson est bien de nous, bien qu'on ait reçu de l'aide. Mais je ne répondrais pas à ta question. Car, si elle est celle que je pense, tu en connais parfaitement la réponse. Il te suffit d'observer et elle viendra d'elle-même. »  
  
Sur ce, James sortit de la salle et rejoignit ses amis qui s'empressèrent de l'interroger :  
  
« -Alors, elle te voulait quoi Evans ? s'écria Sirius dès qu'il vit James arriver.  
  
-Elle voulait juste savoir si, une fois de plus, elle avait raison.  
  
-Raison à propos de quoi ? demanda Peter.  
  
-Sur le fait que,...Fantaisie..., c'était bien Sel et moi qui avions fait cette chanson. Déclara Cornedrue tout en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
-QUOI ??????? S'exclamèrent les trois autres. Et tu nous avais pas prévenu ! »  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune, où se trouvaient encore nos gai-lurons. Il était rare de voir les Maraudeurs se disputer entre eux, et encore moins vers James. Plus généralement, c'était lui qui criait sur Peter. Les autres Gryffondors attendaient en silence, espérant bien connaître la cause de cette dispute.  
  
« -C'est bon, ça va pas vous tuer de ne pas être au courant de mes moindres faits et gestes ! Et puis ça ne vous concernait pas ! C'était une histoire entre Sel, Evans et moi ! » S'écria James, furieux.  
  
Sans adresser un seul regard aux autres, James se rendit dans son dortoir, sans aucune autre parole. Les trois autres le regardèrent partir, sans bouger d'un pouce. Amélia, qui n'était pas loin, alla vers eux et leur dit :  
  
« -C'est pas que je sois d'humeur à donner raison à l'un de vous quatre, mais je suis d'accord avec Potter. Il est pas très bien en ce moment, et vous en remettez une couche en l'accusant d'un espèce de « manque de confiance », alors qu'en ce moment, il a besoin de vous ! Allez le voir et vous excuser bon sang ! Vous savez mieux que moi pourquoi il s'est disputé avec Lily...  
  
-En fait, coupa Remus, on l'a su uniquement ce matin. Et encore, il nous a pas tout expliqué. Seulement qu'il connaissait Revol depuis toujours et qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur perdue. D'ailleurs, je sais pas pourquoi il a rajouté « perdue »...  
  
-Et tu n'as pas à la savoir ! répliqua Sélénia, qui venait de rentrer, assez en colère et les yeux mouillés. S'il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est parce qu'il a ses raisons ! La réponse, je pourrais vous la dire, mais ce serait trahir James et c'est une chose que je ne veux pas. Et je suis sure que vous non plus ! Si vous voulez vraiment avoir une réponse, demandez-lui qui était Thalia. Mais, à votre place, je ne le ferais pas. Voir les yeux de son meilleur ami se remplir de larmes n'est pas très agréable. »  
  
Sur ce, Sélénia leur tourna les dos et partit en courant rejoindre James. Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas compris grand chose du discours de Revol, seulement que parler de cette Thalia était la réponse à leur question, mais que ça ferait de la peine à leur meilleur ami. D'un tactique accord, ils décidèrent de ne plus en parler à James.  
  
Sirius, Remus et Peter remontèrent dans leur dortoir au moment où Sélénia en ressortait. Sans échanger un seul regard avec la jeune fille, ils entrèrent. Les rideaux du lit de James étaient fermés. Ils se couchèrent donc sans échanger un mot.  
  
###############  
  
Quand James se réveilla le lendemain, les autres dormaient encore. Il fit sa toilette en silence et sortit dans la Salle Commune. Il n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi, le souvenir de la mort de sa sœur jumelle hantant ses rêves. Il était assis tranquillement dans un des fauteuils face au feu, quand il entendit quelqu'un venir. C'était Remus. Ce dernier, un peu hésitant quant à la marche à suivre, s'avança et prit place à coté de son ami. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se décida à parler :  
  
« -James, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, promet-moi de répondre franchement, est-ce que, malgré que tu sois fâché contre Sir' Pet' et moi, tu viendras à la Cabane Hurlante cette nuit ? »  
  
James consentit à lever la tête vers son ami, ce dernier était pale et maladif, à cause de la Pleine Lune qui aurait lieu ce soir. James n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour une réponse.  
  
« -Je ne suis pas vraiment fâché, je suis indigné par votre comportement. Pour ce qui est de ce soir, je n'ai jamais raté une seule de nos « réunions » et c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer ! Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir, je vais te laisser, j'ai faim. »  
  
Sans autre cérémonie, James sortit de la salle. En chemin, il trouva Harry et Ginny qui descendaient eux-aussi.  
  
« -Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Harry.  
  
-Bonjour James, répondit le couple, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?  
  
-Si riche en cauchemars que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais sinon c'était parfait.  
  
-Tiens, et bien nous voilà au moins un point en commun. Rigola Harry »  
  
Ginny se tourna si rapidement vers son mari que James crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer à cause de la vitesse. Elle adressa à son compagnon un regard interrogateur avant qu'elle semble se rappeler quelque chose, son regard se fit triste et elle baissa la tête.  
  
« -J'avais oublié qu'on était le 3. dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
-C'est normal, tu as d'autres choses à faire et c'est bien de savoir que certains peuvent s'occuper au point d'oublier ce souvenir funeste. » Lui dit Harry d'un ton apaisant. Puis, il ajouta pour James : « Il y a deux ans, le 3 Septembre, une attaque de Voldemort a eu lieu dans notre école. On a du finir, ou plutôt faire, notre année scolaire à Beauxbâtons. Un de nos enseignants et ami est mort lors de l'attaque. (N/A : Rogue)  
  
-Beauxbâtons ? Pourquoi pas Poudlard ? L'Irlande est plus près de la Grande- Bretagne que de la France, non ?  
  
-Peut-être mais A... notre directeur et le professeur Dumbledore jugeaient préférable de ne pas mettre tous les agneaux dans la même bergerie si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
-Ouais, c'est compréhensible, allez je vous laisse manger en paix ! » James se dirigea alors vers la table des Gryffondors, recevant au passage des regards haineux venant de certains Serpentards (« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Je leur ait encore rien fait ! Si on oublie la blague de rentrée. »).  
  
###############  
  
Puis vint l'heure d'aller en cours. Premier cour de la journée : Potions ! Motivé pour un cours commun avec les « ennemis », les Maraudeurs, réconciliés grâce à Remus, partirent en traînant les pieds vers les cachots.  
  
Arrivés au "point de non-retour", nos quatre gais lurons se retrouvèrent coincés entre les trois gros bras les et trois "têtes pensantes" des 7ème années de Serpentard, avec qui ils assistaient au cours.  
  
« -Macnair, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Rosier, Snivellus, s'exclama Sirius d'un ton ironique, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir! Vous m'avez manqué pendant deux mois! J'ai presque cru que j'avais la paix dites donc!  
  
-C'est bon Patmol, laisse-les tranquille un peu, dit Remus, tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont mentalement perturbés de nous revoir?  
  
-T'as raison! Lança James. On oublie toujours que c'est déconcertant pour les autres de se voir face à face avec des personnes d'intelligence supérieure!  
  
-Tu te prends vraiment pour quelqu'un n'est-ce pas Potter, siffla Rogue, mais tu feras moins le malin quand ta famille sera morte et toi un orphelin sans avenir!  
  
-Attends une minute, c'est le même discours que... ben, tous les Serpentard que je croise en fait. On dirait presque que quelqu'un l'a écrit pour vous! A moins que vous ne l'ayez entendu de la bouche d'un certain Mage Noir le jour de la rentrée! Balança James, cynique.  
  
-Allez, rentrez, je commence mon cours, au cas où cela vous intéresserait! » rappela Melle Tranchant, la prof de Potions.  
  
Les élèves entrèrent donc en cours qui, pour une fois, ce passa bien vu que les Serpentard n'adressaient pas la parole aux Maraudeurs.  
  
###############  
  
(Le soir venu (N/A : Bon d'accord, la fin des cours de la journée))  
  
« -Amis Maraudeurs, c'est l'heure. Dit solennellement Peter.  
  
-Depuis quand tu parles comme ça ? s'étonna Sirius. D'habitude c'est James lors des réunions qui parle comme un bouffon !  
  
-Eh ! S'offensèrent les deux intéressés.  
  
-Mais tu as raison, il faut y aller. Reprit Patmol comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. »  
  
Et ils quittèrent leur dortoir pour gagner la chambre de leur prof de DCFM où se trouvait déjà...  
  
« -Evans !!! s'écria Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??  
  
-Il se trouve que, tout comme vous, j'ai été invitée à me rendre ici. Répliqua Lily, quelque peu sèchement.  
  
-Très bien vous êtes enfin arrivés ! s'exclama Parker. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. »  
  
Harry remonta donc dans sa chambre pendant que, sous les invitations de Ginny, ses élèves s'installaient confortablement. Le jeune professeur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent à la main. Avant d'ingurgiter le Véritasérum pour le grand plaisir de ces jeunes adultes, il avait l'intention de leur faire un dernier rappel de la situation :  
  
« -Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez me poser des questions uniquement sur mes actes. C'est bien ce que nous avions conclu à la fin de chaque « entretien », n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
Une approbation généralisée suivit ses paroles. Sans autre cérémonie, Harry ouvrit la fiole et but le contenu. Puis, d'un voix grave et lointaine, il déclara :  
  
« -Allez-y, Miss Evans.  
  
-Pendant l'attaque du Poudlard Express, commença timidement Lily, vous m'avez dit d'aller à un certain endroit, que j'y trouverait des Portoloins qui nous mèneraient à Poudlard. Cette affirmation c'est avérée exacte. Mais, plus tard, je suis allée voir le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a soutenu qu'il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce « passage ». J'aimerais savoir comment vous, vous avez su.  
  
-Les Portoloins avaient des formes de ressorts, de bout de métal que l'on trouve généralement dans les attributs mécaniques non ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça, se demandant à quoi servait cette précision.  
  
« -A mon arrivée, j'ai remarqué que le siège était branlant. Je suis rentré à l'intérieur, chose que personne n'a remarqué. (N/A : Le siège était derrière Voldy, et les élèves étaient trop apeurés pour le remarquer. Pour ce qui est des précisions qui ne sont pas faites dans le chapitre d'avant, disons qu'il est fait dans celui-ci. Et bien que cela ne se voie pas dans le chap 3, Harry a eu du temps entre le moment où il entre et celui où il voit que sa mère est la « prochaine sur la liste ».) Puis j'ai ensorcelé chaque morceau non-fixé et je suis ressorti. C'est à ce moment-là que vous m'avez remarqué sans doute.  
  
Ginny vit que Lily était satisfaite et dit donc :  
  
-A votre tour Mr Pettigrow.  
  
-Euh, voyez-vous également les Sombrals professeur ? demanda Peter, un peu apeuré.  
  
-Oui, en effet Mr Pettigrow, je les voit.  
  
-Très bien, Mr Black maintenant.  
  
-J'aimerais savoir comment vous avez su que l'on parlait de Sélénia dans le dortoir.  
  
-Mr Potter venait de me le dire, bien évidemment ! »  
  
Et là, Ginny ne put se retenir : elle éclata de rire ! Ah, il n'était pas venu le jour où Sirius Black cesserait de se faire avoir par Harry (N/A : Quoique si on prend le point de vue de Sirius, c'est plutôt la...réfléchit et relit les chaps ben la première fois en fait. ) !!! James la suivit dans son fou rire. Sirius, lui, était vexé de s'être fait berner mais, si on se fiait à son sourire, il n'était pas rancunier.  
  
Une fois calmée, Ginny souffla :  
  
« -Mr Potter, s'il vous plait.  
  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour être Fourchelangue ? »  
  
Là, Ginny se raidit, elle savait que son mari avait bel et bien avalé ce stupide sérum et se demanda si ce n'était pas une très très très mauvaise idée finalement. Mais , à son grand soulagement, Harry répondit :  
  
« -On m'a transmit ce don.  
  
-Bien, il ne reste plus que Mr Lupin.  
  
-Comment avez-vous fait pour annuler l'effet de notre potion le jour de la rentrée ?  
  
-Avec un simple Finite Incantatem. »  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Parker retournait à la normale. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Ils étaient toujours subjugués. Avec un petit sourire gêné, Harry leur demanda :  
  
« -Eh bien, que se passe t-il ?  
  
-Avec un simple Finite Incantatem. C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ! Mais cette potion n'avait aucun antidote ! Nous l'avions confectionné nous- même !!! s'exclama James, ahuri.  
  
-Je n'y peux rien moi. Dit Harry d'une toute petite voix, le feu aux joues.  
  
-Vous devez être un sacré bon sorcier. Dit Lily  
  
-D'après votre dossier scolaire, vous aussi vous semblez une sacrée bonne sorcière Miss Evans. Répliqua Harry  
  
-Dans ce cas-là, je pense qu'elle voulait dire que vous êtes un sorcier sacrement puissant. rectifia James. N'est-ce pas Evans ? » interrogea t-il. Cette dernière hocha la tête.  
  
Et là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non, pas un sourire indulgent pour sa future mère, mais un sourire fier. Oui, il était fier de ce que ses parents et leurs amis (Bon d'accord, ceux de son futur père) pensaient de lui. Il attendit un peu puis balança nonchalamment :  
  
« -Bien, bien, tout ça est réglé. Mais j'ai quand même une dernière chose à vous dire. N'avais-je pas dit : « vous pouvez me poser des questions uniquement sur mes actes » ? »  
  
Et là, il vit tous les visages se colorer. Il la jouait sévère, mais il ne leur en voulait pas. De plus, il n'avait rien dévoilé de compromettant, donc ça allait. Avec un sourire indulgent, il les excusa et les laissa partir. Une fois que le dernier eu passé la porte, il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu et dit (sur un ton très innocent) à sa femme installé juste à coté :  
  
« -Tu sais, c'est la pleine lune cette nuit.  
  
-Harry James Potter, rugit Ginny, ne me dit pas que tu veux aller les voir !  
  
-Pourquoi pas ?  
  
-Tu sais très bien que les loups-garou sont très réceptifs à l'aura ! Remus découvrira ton identité en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire !!!  
  
-Mais tu oublies qu'il ne s'en souviendra pas ! Si je leur apparaît en pleine Foret Interdite, ils ne pourront pas ressentir cet aura ! Leur mémoire est très restreinte sous leur forme animale !  
  
-Et c'est à croire que ton cerveau l'est aussi mais sous ta forme humaine ! J'ai dit non Harry !  
  
-Pitié, je t'en pris ! C'est ma seule occasion de...  
  
-Ta seule occasion ?! Arrête ! Tu sais que dans une année il y a approximativement douze pleine lunes ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne pourras pas en profiter à un autre moment !  
  
-Oui, seulement tu es sensée accoucher fin novembre et après il faudra s'occuper des filles. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse une nuit seule pour t'occuper d'elles !  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
-Parce qu'elles auront ton sang et le mien dans les veines ! Elles auront sûrement un caractère têtu. Et en plus, on m'a raconté que j'étais un vrai chenapan à na naissance. Alors si elles héritent de ça...  
  
-Tu veux dire que si elles chopent ton attitude, elles ne vont pas faire leurs nuits...  
  
-Pour avoir le plaisir de s'endormir « miraculeusement » dans nos bras. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser seule face à ces futures petites pestes.  
  
-Qui ne tiendront ce titre qu'a cause de toi !  
  
-Non mais attends, regarde ta famille avant ! Rien que Bill, pourtant le premier, n'est pas un ange ! Et puis regarde les jumeaux ! Tu n'as pas dit toi-même qu'ils étaient pire que tes « pestes-de-cousines-qui-n'arrêtent- pas-de-lorgner-mon-fiancé-alors-qu'elles-savent-qu'il-ne-les-regardera- jamais » (N/A :fin de la citation. Un jour, j'écrirai en détail cet épisode. Il me paraît comique ! niark !!!). Et puis, tu dois bien avouer que tu n'es la plus pure des blanches colombes !  
  
-Bon d'accord, je l'avoue, mais toujours est-il que je ne suis pas d'accord ! Avec Voldemort qui rode, ce n'est pas prudent !  
  
-Il a déjà attaqué le jour de la rentrée. Il ne fait jamais deux attaques aussi proches. Ou alors, ce sont deux attaques simultanées. Voyons Ginny, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Si tu veux, je serais de retour avant l'aube.  
  
-Et comment veux-tu sortir et rentrer de l'enceinte du château sans te faire repérer ?  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas passer par Pré-au-Lard ? Le passage de la sorcière borgne me paraît tout à fait utilisable.  
  
-Je me dois de te rappeler que le principe d'un magasin c'est d'être ouvert le jour et Fermé la nuit mon cœur.  
  
-Dans ce cas, il y a peut-être le miroir du quatrième étage. Je ne sais pas où il mène mais il est sur.  
  
-Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
  
-Tes frères : ils l'ont utilisé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre, en 1992.  
  
-...  
  
-Allez Gin', s'il te plait... je te promet que je serai prudent, juré !  
  
-Bon, d'accord, mais tu rentres avant l'aube. Répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.  
  
-Merci mon amour. » Lui dit Harry. Puis, il se leva et embrassa tendrement sa femme.  
  
###############  
  
Il est huit heures, la lune se lève. Dans la cabane hurlante, un cri retentit, un cri de douleur, de résignation, pour laisser une fois encore le Loup prendre possession de son être. Mais, il se résigne assez facilement. Il sait que, cette fois-ci, comme toutes ces nuits depuis deux ans, il ne sera pas seul. Il aura ses amis que même le Loup semble apprécier. Et depuis ce temps, les pleines lunes ne sont plus des séances de torture d'où il sort mutilé, mais plutôt une grande nuit de jeu où il peut presque s'amuser normalement. Ça y est, il ne peut plus penser, où même parler. Maintenant, c'est le Loup qui commande.  
  
Il voit des ombres, il sent des odeurs, mais ne dit rien. Ou plutôt, il ne grogne pas. Mais il jappe, comme un chien qui voudrait jouer. D'ailleurs, c'est bien le cas. Le chien lui saute dessus et ils commencent à ce battre amicalement. Il voit le rat qui les regarde, cherchant qui il pourrait gêner. Puis, il se précipite sur les yeux du Loup pour qu'il ne voit plus. Le chien saisit cette occasion pour le plaquer au sol et ainsi gagner la partie. Le Loup grogne doucement : il n'aime pas perdre. Le cerf, jusque là silencieux, brame en leur montrant la sortie. Le chien se relève gaiement, prend le rat sur son dos et, par la même occasion, la tête de file. Le Loup les suivit, sachant qu'ils allaient dehors, et qu'ils pourraient faire des courses et s'amuser.  
  
Dès qu'il sortit de l'arbre, le cerf et le chien lui proposèrent une course qu'il accepta avec entrain. Le rat lui, partit tout seul vers le lac, sûrement pour aller boire. Eux, commencèrent à courir quand soudain le Loup sentit une présence qu'il n'avait jamais sentit avant. Pourtant, il continua à courir, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette présence lui semblait amicale. Il était content, il allait gagner, quand quelque chose le doubla. C'est alors qu'il vit à quoi ressemblait la présence qu'il avait ressentit. Un cheval. Il s'était fait battre mais c'était pas grave. Il venait apparemment de se faire un autre ami et ça lui plaisait plus que de gagner une course.  
  
(PDV de Cornedrue)  
  
Il galopait gaiement, avec le secret espoir de battre Lunard. Il allait le rattraper quand il vit un cheval au grand galop le doubler, rattraper son ami, le doubler et gagner la course. Il s'arrêta, troublé, et se demanda ce que le cheval faisait ici. Le cerf est un animal naturellement méfiant mais son instinct lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Alors, il osa s'approcher du cheval. Ce dernier se retourna et le regarda. Il n'avait pas de méchanceté dans le regard, Cornedrue pouvait avancer.  
  
(PDV de Patmol)  
  
Il courait comme il pouvait mais, il n'était pas un lévrier ! Cornedrue venait de le dépasser, Lunard était déjà bien loin devant. Pourtant, il sentit quelque chose de plus grand que lui le dépasser. Il regarda devant lui, vit une queue de chaval. Il se douta bien que c'était lui qui venait de lui passer devant. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit doubler Cornedrue puis Lunard. Personne n'avait jamais réussi ! Quand il finit par les rejoindre, à coté du lac, il alla boire, prit Quedever sur son dos puis alla voir le cheval. Ce dernier le regarda s'approcher sans crainte et Patmol se sentit grisé. Il se baissa pour que le rat descende, regarda le cheval puis, sans prévenir, lui sauta dessus, engageant une bataille amicale. Le cheval se prêta au jeu et, quelques minutes plus tard, Lunard les rejoignit. Ce fut la nuit la plus amusante qu'il ait vécu.  
  
(PDV de Harry)  
  
Harry arriva devant le miroir et regarda la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait pensé à emporter avec lui. Sous la petite étiquette « Harry Potter », il y avait écrit « Reflecto ». Harry répéta donc le mot et le miroir perdit sa transparence, révélant un couloir. Il suivit ce couloir pour atterrir derrière les Trois Balais. Il se concentra et se transforma en un magnifique pur-sang anglais noir, aux yeux marrons avec des éclats vert. Il avait des balzanes et une en-tête en forme d'éclair blanc sur son front. Le cheval se dirigea vers la foret, le milieu qui lui convenait le mieux. Après quelques minutes de galopade, il vit trois ombres courir. Il prit un chemin pour les prendre à revers. Il galopa, dépassa un chien, doubla un jeune cerf et enfin passa devant un Loup-garou. Il finit le premier devant le Lac. Le Loup ne fit plus attention à lui le temps d'aller se désaltérer, le cerf, lui, s'avança timidement. Il le regarda et Cornedure finit par s'avancer doucement. Ensuite, le cheval partit boire. Puis il vit Patmol s'approcher. Il ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Tout à coup, le chien lui sauta dessus. Il se prit au jeu et batailla gentiment avec Patmol. Quand le Loup se mêla à la bagarre, le cheval s'amusa plus que jamais. Cette nuit serait toujours gravée dans sa mémoire.  
  
###############  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva, un peu fatigué, mais pas du tout déçu. Il descendit dans le salon et s'assit, attendant que sa femme se lève. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un doux chant provenant de la fenêtre. Il alla donc l'ouvrir car derrière se trouvait Fumseck, avec une lettre de son temps. Il caressa doucement l'oiseau, lui prit la lettre et la lut :  
  
Espérance, le 4 septembre 1999 Bonjour à tous les deux,  
  
Juste une petite lettre pour savoir si tout va bien, ici, rien n'a changé, sauf Lupin qui semble se souvenir d'une nuit passée à jouer avec un certain canasson (je me tais, bien que j'aimerais en mettre une belle à ce dada pour son manque de prudence).  
  
Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais emmener Alexandra à la Maternité dès que Fumseck sera partit avec cette lettre. Je tenais à vous mettre au courant.  
  
Faites bien attention à ne pas vous faire repérer, et Harry, préviens-nous dès que Ginny accouche.  
  
Bon enseignement,  
Drago  
  
Harry replia la lettre avec un petit rire, il n'y avait qu'un Malefoy pour parler comme ça !  
  
« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire amour ? demanda Ginny, heureuse de voir son mari de si bonne humeur.  
  
-La lettre que la fouine vient de m'envoyer, répondit Harry, sourire aux lèvres, il me dit que je suis un canasson sans prudence car Remus se souvient de s'être amusé avec moi une nuit. Je dois te dire aussi que Alex est partie à la Maternité.  
  
-Merveilleux, je leur souhaite un grand bonheur.  
  
-Mais tu imagines Drago Malfoy en père idéal ? Moi, je t'avoue que j'ai du mal ! »  
  
Et c'est en riant que nos deux tourtereaux descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.  
  
Fin du quatrième chapitre (Vous ne savez pas combien de fois j'ai rêvé  
d'écrire cette phrase !)  
  
J'ai trouvé ça dans la White Tower de Londres, (que 2 rois d'Angleterre avaient pour prénom James), et j'ai trouvé que ça faisait bien comme réplique alors...  
  
C'est un petit jeu de mots qui parle de l'absence de Thalia (Lily était le surnom de Thalia) et de Lily.  
  
Réponses aux reviews:  
  
Tyto: Moi aussi je t'avoue que j'adore traiter Voldy comme ça! Sur 14 vous êtes la moitié à avoir répondu et (comme de par hasard) tous par la positive! Alors je pense que je ne vais pas me gêner pour continuer! Niark!!!  
  
Gab: Je crois que ta patience a été mise à rude épreuve! Pas de piques contre Voldy ce coup-là, mais, tu as bien vu que Lily en a eu pour sa part!  
  
Alinemcb 54: Merci beaucoup! T'inquiète donc pas, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer! Même si ce chap vous a bien fait attendre... Pour ce qui est de Voldy, avec mes cop's on passe nos journées à se balancer des vents, alors je finis par avoir la technique!!! (lol)  
  
Arwan: Oh là! Trop de compliments d'un coup, ça va me faire attraper la grosse tête (lol)!!! A quand la suite? C'est le genre de questions qu'il ne faut pas poser. On sait jamais quand on va avoir un problème avec son ordi! Jamais!!! La preuve, je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas et pourtant!!!  
  
Minoumellou: A partir d'aujourd'hui, pour moi, c'est plus Voldemort mais Voldychoupinet d'amour (rien que l'appeler comme ça c'est mal le traiter)!!! Pour le Harry/Albus (chap 3), j'étais dans mes mauvais jours donc j'ai décidé que mon héros irait tout seul! Et j'ai donné à Harry mon humeur du moment donc... Quand à savoir où Ginny va accoucher, cela reste un mystère car il est prévu que ses filles aient quelques pouvoirs très spéciaux... Et ça me ferait bien rire qu'elles fassent vivre un enfer à leurs parents dans le passé en risquant à tout moment de révéler leur identité...Oui je sais je suis sadique avec mes persos préférés...(mdr). Zibou!  
  
Gost: Vite, c bien loupé mais la patience est une vertu! Je pense oui, que Harry dira qui il vraiment. Mes pas aux profs ou à Dumbledore, plutôt à des élèves genre ... et ... Pour l'instant, les chaps 3 et 4 sont mes préférés, mais le 5 promet aussi (il est en cours d'écriture). il se passera dans le présent, avec Drago! Bisou  
  
Cedricpotter: Arrête de te plaindre sinon...y'aura plus de suite! A cause de ton impatience (lol)! Bon, la voilà ta suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu au moins!  
  
Shadow: Dsl, pour le rapidement c pas gagné! Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? En plus, ce chap était bcp long que les 3 autres!  
  
Taupe 88: Merci! Dis-moi, c'est pas dangereux d'y aller lentement? J'ai l'impression de pas aller assez vite dans ce chap.  
  
Boneless: Ben dis donc, mes piques contre Voldy sont très appréciées (mdr)!!! Et ce chap, il mêlait quoi? Méchanceté, Antipathie et chansons horribles? Je vais essayer de continuer comme ça... mais je peux rien te promettre. Sauf UNE chose...: Aller vite pour poster! De toutes façons, je crois pas pouvoir faire pire (lol) !!! Bay!  
  
Gabrielletrompelamort: Merci, je peux te renvoyer le compliment pour tes propres fics, que je lis quand je peux (donc pas souvent pour l'instant, dsl). Et tu crois que j'été pas plié en 2 quand je l'ai écrit moi? Ben si, bien sûr! En parlant 2 ça, je pense que tu n'a pas fini 2 te marrer car, d'après ta bio, je crois qu'on a le même sens de l'humour! Kiss!  
  
Gandalf le blanc agc: Oué, moi aussi, les voyages dans le temps c ce que je préfère! Avec les love/hate Lily/James!  
  
Onarluca: Le voilà le prochain! Avec beaucoup de retard, je l'avoue...mais c'est pas ma faute si cette saleté d'alimentation d'ordi à pété! Enfin, je me suis débrouillée, même si le retard est bcp trop grand à mon avis! Je m'en de faire attendre autant...  
  
4rine: Oui, moi aussi je trouve que je traite très bien mon Voldichoupinet! D'ailleurs, je l'ai loué à JKR pour le torturer à loisir! (Mais moralement hein! Je ne m'abaisserais pas à son niveau non plus!)  
  
V: "-Ouais, d'ailleurs j'en ai marre de me prendre des vents en pleine poire toutes les 2 minutes!  
  
Lilya P: -Tu sais Chouchou, si tu te la fermais plus souvent je te balancerais moins à la tête de te TAIRE!!!  
  
Lily (1981) arrive de nulle part sacrément énervée : -Oui, boucle-là, espèce d'empaffé profiteur qui a pourri la vie de mes amis, de mon mari, de mon fils et la mienne !  
  
V : -Oh, ta gueule Lily ! Ca t'a pas suffi de passer pour une chieuse pendant tout le chapitre, il faut que tu continues pendant les reviews ! T'es vraiment pas fine ma vieille ! D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je vous ai tués, toi et ton mari, pour votre manque de jugeote dans ce genre de situation (enfin, dans n'importe laquelle en fait) ! Vous m'auriez laissé votre crétin de fils, vous n'en seriez pas là ! Sourire très fier car il pense leur avoir fermé le clapet  
  
Lilya P : -Euh... Si je peux me permettre une remarque... tente de reprendre le contrôle mais personne ne l'écoute  
  
James (1981) débarque lui aussi de nulle part : -Et ça aurait servi à quoi que l'on te laisse Harry ? Les filles seraient... rencontre le regard assassin de l'auteur qui lui fait comprendre de ne pas révéler le destin des persos...enfin, peut importe, Sirius en prison, enfin non vu qu'il ne se fera pas accuser de nous avoir tués, Remus rejeté par la communauté, Peter je ne sais pas et je m'en fout et la seule chose pour laquelle on tenterait de survivre, notre fils, serait mort lui... re-rencontre avec les yeux de l'auteur et préfère donc s'abstenir...Dis-moi ce qu'il y a de meilleur là-dedans ?!  
  
Lilya P (en aparté) : -Je trouve qu'on tombe dans le mélodrame...il faudrait mieux que j'arrête ça au plus vite.  
  
Lily : -Ha, ah !!! Je me marre ! Peux-tu faire rentrer dans ton petit crane de serpent Voldy s'indigne à la mention du mot « petit » que nous ne sommes pas tes Mangemorts ? Que nous, nous nous réjouissons que tu sois finalement devenu comme ton père ?  
  
Lilya P qui commence à flipper car la situation échappe carrément à son contrôle et dégénère totalement (aux lecteurs mort de rire (je l'espère ) devant leurs écrans) : -Là, ça commence à chauffer, je vais me planquer ? reste indécise devant son écran puis décide finalement de rester pour pouvoir donner les soins urgents  
  
J : -Laisse tomber Lily, c'est bien connu, Voldemort n'a pas de cerveau, même un microscopique, il s'est avoir par un gosse au moins cinq fois moins âgé que lui !  
  
V très fâché avec sa tête de vilain-pas-beau-dans-ses-mauvais-jours : -T'as de la chance d'être déjà mort espèce de sorcier à la manque !  
  
J très content de son effet et le sourire aux lèvres : -Sinon quoi ? Tu m'aurais cassé la gueule ? éclate de rire Maman j'ai peur !  
  
Lilya P qui commence à en avoir marre et décide de reprendre les choses en main : -BON, c'est fini ces gamineries ??!! Les lecteurs n'ont pas besoin de ça ! Ils en ont assez pendant les chaps ! Et surtout celui-là !!!  
  
Sirius (1977) débarque et décide d'y mettre son grain de sel : -Mais non, mademoiselle l'auteur, on a toujours besoin de rire et de s'amuser !  
  
Tous les autres se retournent  
  
Lily et James : -Oh ! Un mini Sirius !  
  
Lilya P excédée et fatiguée : -Par pitié Sirius, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !  
  
Tous les autres : -Ben, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Lilya P à bout de nerfs :- Bon d'accord, on va procéder à la solution radicale alors...  
  
Scène censurée pour cause de violence (ne vous inquiétez pas, seule la  
violence des paroles est utilisée)  
  
10 minutes plus tard Lilya réapparaît le sourire sur les lèvres :-Bien, il suffisait d'être persuasive ! Je savais qu'une semaine de cachot avec Rogue pour les jeunes et Dumby pour le vieux suffiraient à les faire taire (et les faire s'enfuir en courant par la même occasion). Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre intitulé : Je ne vis que pour toi (Qu'est- ce que c'est romantique !) soupir  
  
Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Lilya Potter qui vous adore ! 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je ne vis que pour toi

_**Bonjour a tous ! Eh oui, je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, va vous plaire. Je suis dans mes moments romantiques, j'ai donc décidé de vous raconter la romance Drago/Alexandra. Ce chapitre se passe donc dans le présent/futur.**_

**Titre : Les temps changent...**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Résumé du chapitre 4 : Les cours commencent. Après un petit malentendu, Lily et Sélénia se disputent. James prend la défense de Sel et les voilà Lily seule contre tous (ou presque). On en apprend plus sur l'enfance de James et Sélénia. Ils décident d'écrire une chanson qu'ils passent au dîner pour Lily. Après quelques autres péripéties, il est temps pour Harry de passer au Véritasérum. Cela fait, il décide de tenir compagnie aux Maraudeurs pendant cette nuit de Pleine Lune. On apprend alors que l'Animagus de notre héros est un cheval. Le lendemain, il reçoit une lettre de Drago qui l'informe que Alexandra va accoucher. Mais comment cela va t-il se passer ? Réponse tout de suite !**

Chapitre 5 : Je ne vis que pour toi

Malfoy faisait les cent pas devant la chambre d'hôpital où sa femme résidait. Il y a plus de 12 heures, il avait emmené Alexandra à la Maternité pour la naissance de leur fils. Le médecin et elle, étaient entrés par cette porte...et toujours personne. Personne n'était encore ressortit. Il s'assit.

Drago se sentait mal. Son cœur était comme serré dans un étau et son estomac était contracté et pas à sa place habituelle. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il se sentait comme cela mais ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. En ce moment même, mesdames et messieurs, Drago Malfoy « l'horrible Serpentard », avait peur. Et il se souvenait, malheureusement, très bien des circonstances pour lesquelles il avait eu peur pour la première fois de sa vie...

**Flash-back :**

En plein cours de Métamorphose, Drago sentit sa Marque des Ténèbres lui tirailler la peau. Sans se poser plus de questions, il rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et quitta la salle. De toutes façons, pour une demi-heure de cours...

Mac Gonagall vit son élève partir mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle connaissait le statut d'espion de Malfoy et se contenta donc d'avertir son supérieur que Voldemort préparait quelque chose.

Drago marchait en direction de la salle de DCFM, où les septième année de Gryffondor avaient cours actuellement. Une fois face à la porte, il l'ouvrit doucement, pour ne surprendre personne. Il vit, sur l'estrade, le professeur Shackelbolt et Harry Potter en plein combat. « Comme d'habitude » pensa t-il. Leur professeur avait beau avoir des réflexes impressionnants, jamais il n'avait réussi à battre Harry ; et il le prenait comme un affront personnel. Alors, dès que possible, il le provoquait en duel. Drago décidé d'en finir et dit de sa voix froide :

« -Potter ! On dégage ! »

Harry ne chercha même pas à finir le combat. Il salua son professeur et rejoignit Malfoy. Puis ils sortirent.

« -Où ça ? demanda Harry après quelques minutes.

-Oxford Street. » Répondit Drago.

Puis ils transplanèrent.

Drago atterrit en plein milieu de la bataille, pile en face de son « maître » :

« -Tiens Drago, tu as pu venir ? demanda Voldemort.

-Les cours sont suspendus, à cause de l'attaque.

-Nous pouvons donc nous attendre à une arrivée en fanfare de Potter et Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ?

-Effectivement.

-Très bien, à l'attaque alors ! »

Drago sut que la discussion était close. Il fit une révérence et se retira, sa baguette à la main. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois. Plus de faux-semblants. Il allait se battre aux cotés de Potter, même si cela pouvait lui coûter la vie. **(N/A : on tombe dans le mélodramatique là !).** A peine avait-il fait trois pas que Potter l'interpella :

« -Désolé Drago, mais ce n'est pas le moment de « changer de camp », on a encore besoin de toi de l'autre coté. Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à Severus Rogue quand il a clamé haut et fort sa trahison envers Voldemort ?! Je ne veux pas d'un autre massacre comme celui-là ! Alors, pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Face-de-Serpent, attends le bon moment s'il te plait. Au moindre problème, tu sais comment me contacter. »

Et Harry repartit comme il était venu.

« Très bien, très bien ; pensa Drago ; je vais être sage et écouter le Survivant » **(N/A : Wahou ! Magnifique progrès ! N/Virgin : Tu m'étonnes c'est un progrès incontestable pour l'homme de ma vie alias Drago Malfoy d'écouter ce que lui dit le balafré ! knark !)**

Et il partit avec ses « amis » Mangemorts à la « chasse aux imbéciles » (**N/A : Après, tout est une question de PDV).** Après quelques minutes de bataille, Drago vit un cercle de Mangemorts qui semblaient discuter. Il s'en approcha pour voir qu'au centre du cercle se tenait une jeune Moldue de son age. Il comprit que ses « collègues » décidaient de son sort. Malfoy envoya (très discrètement) des étincelles argentées dans le ciel et rentra dans le cercle. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : la jeune femme était d'une grande beauté, malgré quelques ecchymoses qui signifiaient que les autres encagoulés avaient déjà commencé leur séance de torture. Ce fut à ce moment là que Harry débarqua avec une troupe d'Aurors. Ils anéantirent (comprendre stupéfièrent) les Mangemorts et Harry prit la Moldue (inconsciente) une main, Malfoy (stupéfixié) par l'autre et transplana.

Quand Drago se réveilla, il était étendu dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, à coté de la femme qu'ils avaient sauvé. Il se tourna pour mieux la voir : Pomfresh l'avait guéri et il pouvait voir sa peau bronzée, douce un sourire calme sur les lèvres, ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec les draps blancs et sa taille était fine. Sans le savoir, Drago tombait sous le charme d'une personne dont il avait toujours détesté les origines.

Mais il lui fallu énormément de temps pour se l'avouer. Comme la famille d'Alexandra (le nom de la Moldue que Drago ne tarda pas à connaître) était morte durant l'attaque, Dumbledore l'autorisa à rester à Poudlard. Drago et Harry, parfois avec Ginny, étaient les seuls à passer du temps avec elle. Ils répondaient à ses questions et elle s'émerveillait à chaque pas. Drago sentait son cœur bondir quand elle lui souriait, se serrer quand elle se fachait contre lui et se sentait très heureux de la revoir chaque matin. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ce fut Ginny qui lui ouvrit les yeux. Un soir, alors qu'Harry et Alex étaient partis avec Dumbledore au Ministère de la Magie régler quelques affaires pour le jeune Moldue, Ginny lui dit :

« -Tu es dans les nuages depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi c'est Harry qui l'accompagne ? On l'a sauvé tous les deux non ?

-Ah...je vois. L'inébranlable Drago Malfoy est jaloux.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! démentit-il

-Tu sais, j'ai connu cette sensation avant toi. Et elle est très belle. Profites-en bien, je crois qu'elle est réciproque. Continua doucement Ginny.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? » demanda Drago, déboussolé. Il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. « Quelle sensation ?

-L'amour Drago. Tu es amoureux d'Alexandra. »

Et elle partit, laissant là un Drago Malfoy complètement perplexe. Lui ? Amoureux ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Mais il s'aperçut, après maintes réflexions, que c'était possible et même très probable. De plus, Ginny était bien mieux renseigné que lui. Après tout, elle aimait Harry, elle connaissait les sensations, elle l'avait dit elle-même. Elle a aussi laissé entendre qu'Alex partageait ses sentiments. Serai-ce possible ? Drago restait là, à réfléchir et surtout rêvasser, quand Ginny apparut comme une furie :

« -Malfoy ! Il y a un problème ! Ils ont besoin d'aide, vite !

-Attends ! Ne me dit pas que Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore ont besoin de nous. Tu te fiches de moi ?!

-Est-ce que j'ai une tête à te raconter des salades ? Ils ont du passer par la voie Moldue et se sont fait piégés à la sortie du métro ! Il y a plus de cent Mangemorts ! Alexandra s'est échappée, c'est elle qui a envoyé Duncan sur ordre d'Harry !

-Plus de cent Mangemorts dis-tu ? Comment ce fais-il que je n'ai pas été appelé ?

-Harry dit qu'il n'y a que des spéciaux. Il a du faire appel aux plus futés et à ceux qui ont sa confiance. Il doit se douter que tu es un espion.

-Dans ce cas pas besoin de faux-semblants allons-y ! Où sont-ils exactement ? »

Et après une rapide explication, les deux partirent. Ils savaient que personne ne s'inquièterait de leur départ, on les croirait rentrés chez eux pour les vacances.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur place, c'était la débâcle. Tous se battaient en tous sens. Quelques Aurors étaient arrivés en secours mais malheureusement pas assez. Drago se lança dans la bataille sans réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce que...

« -Je n'aurai jamais cru que ce serait toi l'espion Drago.

-Eh bien vous voyez père, il faut s'attendre à tout dans la vie. C'est l'imprévu qui en fait son charme. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sorti de prison ?

-Je retiendrai ce conseil fils. Je suis sorti il y a deux heures à peine. Mon Maître est venu nous chercher pour une offensive contre le doublé qui empêche son ascension. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un combat à mener.

-Oui, moi aussi. Stupéfix ! »

Et Lucius Malfoy tomba à terre. A ce moment Harry vint à sa rencontre.

« -Vous avez renvoyé Alexandra à Poudlard ?

-Oui, Ginny s'en est occupée. Répondit Drago. Dis-moi, tu peux ramener celui-là avec les Aurors chargés de la protection de la prison ?

-Je le pourrai. Le problème c'est qu'il sont tous ici !

-Bon, tant pis, laissons-le là. »

Et ils repartirent à la bataille. Bien sur, Voldemort ne leur avait pas fait l'honneur de sa présence, mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas. Ils avaient déjà assez de boulot comme ça. Les Mangemorts avaient eu l'avantage du nombre et de la surprise, mais ils n'en menaient pas large. Dumbledore utilisait la plupart de ses pouvoirs et ils connaissait tous les encagoulés, les ayant vu passer dans son collège, et savait donc où était leur point faible. Il agissait avec précision et logique. Harry lui, ne cherchait pas. Il attaquait tout ennemi qui lui passait sous la baguette. Drago le regardait, émerveillé. Potter avait une façon de combattre très particulière. Jamais un sort ne lui faisait peur. Il était offensif jusqu'à en oublier la douleur de la contre-attaque. Il était attaqué de tous cotés mais ne semblait rien sentir, et quand il visait un des ennemis, c'était à quatre qu'ils tombaient par terre. Mais Harry se fatiguait. Sa Magie s'épuisait et il était clair qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Avant de partir aider leur directeur, Harry dit à Malfoy :

« -Retourne à Poudlard et rassure Alexandra. Elle est perturbée, ça lui a rappelé le jour où on l'a trouvée. Et je sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut la consoler. De plus, je suppose que tu as une chose importante à lui dire. » Et avec un sourire puis une tape sur l'épaule, il s'éloigna.

Drago suivit son conseil, il partit dans un coin éloigné et transplana devant les grilles du château. Il ne fut pas surprit de trouver son amie de l'autre coté de la porte, les yeux rouges et brillants, des larmes sur les joues. Malgré qu'il s'y attendait, son cœur se serra tout de même. Et sans prendre le temps de plus réfléchir à la question, il poussa la porte et prit Alexandra dans ses bras. Il la rassura comme il pouvait, essayant de taire sa propre inquiétude. Lentement, ils avancèrent pour se retrouver assis dans l'herbe, face au lac. La jeune femme avait cessé de pleurer mais ne décollait pas sa tête de l'épaule de Drago qui restait silencieux, menant un combat intérieur pour se décider. Mais elle fut plus rapide :

« -Tu sais Drago, je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

-Oui, moi aussi. Je me sens différent depuis que tu es là, plus vivant. Tu es la personne qui m'a réveillé, qui m'a fait découvrir le bonheur...et l'amour. »

Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Mais elle, que pensait-elle ? Il se sentait tout bizarre. Son cœur était serré comme dans un étau et il avait l'impression que son estomac remontait. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant mais pourtant, il savait ce que c'était : il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne comprenne pas, peur qu'elle ne l'aime pas, mais aussi peur pour elle, elle qui ne pouvait se protéger dans ce monde trop cruel. Il voulait être là pour la défendre. Le silence s'étant installé, il allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais à ce moment elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il n'ait jamais ressentit. Ses yeux se fermèrent, son cœur s'emballait mais de bonheur cette fois. Quand elle retira ses lèvres, il rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens qui semblaient lui sourire.

Et ce fut comme ça que leur histoire commença.

**Fin du Flash-back :**

Quand Drago sortit de sa rêverie, il s'aperçut qu'un médecin essayait d'attirer son attention :

« -Excusez-moi, Mr Malfoy, c'est bien vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, c'est moi-même.

-Je viens vous prévenir, votre femme a accouché mais elle n'est plus dans cette partie de l'hôpital, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune père suivit le médecin à travers un dédale de couloirs, sa peur s'amenuisant pour laisser place à l'excitation. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, le médecin lui dit :

« -Voici leur chambre. Vous allez être surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rentrez et vous verrez. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, au revoir. »

Drago frappa doucement à la porte puis rentra. Effectivement, il y avait de quoi être surpris !

Dans un lit, était couchée Alexandra. Elle semblait dormir. Son visage était serein, et Drago en fut heureux. Puis, son regard se posa sur les deux berceaux. C'est ça qui est surprenant ! Il avait des jumeaux ! Il s'en approcha, pour regarder les nouveaux-nés qui, eux, étaient bien réveillés : L'un avait des petits cheveux blonds foncés et on pouvait voir ses yeux bleus. Le petit le regarda puis tandis ses petits bras vers lui. Drago compris et le prit dans ses bras. Ensuite, il alla voir le second : lui avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Il tendit également les bras pour que Drago le prenne, ce qu'il fit. Puis Drago se retourna, pour voir que sa femme s'était réveillé et les regardait en souriant.

« -Tu as déjà trouvé leurs noms ? demanda le jeune papa.

-J'ai choisi les premiers. Le premier s'appelle Will et le second Théo. Mais leur deuxième prénom, c'est toi qui doit les choisir. »

Drago s'assit sur le fauteuil placé à coté du lit, et réfléchit en regardant les deux petites têtes qui lui souriaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dit à Alexandra :

« - Will Benjamin et Théo Barth Malfoy, ça te va ? **(N/A : ces noms ne sont pas de moi ! C'est une amie qui les a choisi ! Vous pouvez les critiquer, je le lui dirai)**

-Hum... Pourquoi pas ! »

Et c'est sur un doux baiser que ce régla cette affaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malfoy se sentait la personne la plus chanceuse du monde.

Fin du cinquième chapitre.

_**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est très très court, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour ce chap, mais plus pour le prochain. On retourne dans le passé avec notre héros chéri, et il va devoir affronter, non pas Voldychou, mais pas mal de problèmes. D'où le titre du chapitre : Problèmes, Problèmes, Problèmes ; avec un P majuscule ! Je ne sais pas du tout quand il sera posté, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Le problème est que, n'ayant plus d'ordinateur chez moi, je suis obligée de squatter la Médiathèque de la ville et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je vous prie donc d'être indulgents avec moi SVP **fais les yeux de chien battu _

_**Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je tiens quand même à remercier les reviewers car tous vos compliments me vont droit au cœur ! Et, au fait Ghost, je vais suivre ton conseil, il y aura les PDV de Sélénia et Lily dans le chap 6.Et je te dit un gros merci pour ta review, on en reçoit pas des comme ça tous les jours !**_

_**Je tiens tout de même à vous prévenir : le prochain chapitre devrait contenir 5 ou 6 PDV. La raison : Plusieurs sujets seront abordés. Voici les PDV qui pourraient être présents : Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, James Sélénia et Lily. Certains n'y seront peut-être pas, mais c'est une info.**_

**_: Si ça vous rappelle qq'chose, c normal ! Cette phrase est tirée du dessin animé « Excalibur, l'épée magique ». :-)_**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Problèmes, Problèmes, Probl...

_**Kikou vous ! Oui, c'est bien moi ! Je ne vous aie pas abandonné ! J'ai juste des petites pannes d'inspirations... (Et aussi une malchance pas possible avec Internet) **rencontre des regards méchants derrière l'écran **Quoi ??? Ça ne vous ait jamais arrivé ? Bon, si vous voulez cette suite, arrêtez vos regards meurtriers ! **voit les lecteurs se calmer tout de suite et faire des yeux de chien battu **Oh... qu'est-ce que vous êtes mignons comme ça... D'accord, allons-y !**_

**Titre : Les temps changent...**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Anna Laura Pomfresh Infirmière de Poudlard.**

**Regulus Black Serpentard de 5ème année. Frère de Sirius qu'il considère comme le traître de sa famille. (Il a aussi une petite bande mais elle ne vaut pas la peine d'être présentée, je ne me servirais pas de leurs noms).**

**Résumé du chapitre 5 : Drago attend devant la salle d'accouchement de sa femme. Il se remémore alors leur première rencontre et leur premier baiser. Quand il réussit finalement à voir sa femme, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas père d'un enfant, mais de deux ! Deux jumeaux prénommés Will Benjamin et Théo Barth Malfoy. Il est au comble du bonheur. _(N/A : Je vous le redis : DONNEZ-MOI VOTRE AVIS SUR LES PRENOMS ! C'est pour un petit sondage ;-))_**

Chapitre 6, première partie : Problèmes, Problèmes, Problèmes ; avec un P majuscule ! 1

Les semaines ont passé, Halloween approchait et Poudlard était toujours le même. Chaleureux, plein de vie et toujours de bonne humeur.

« -J'en ai marre ! Marre, marre, marre ! »

Bon, d'accord. Pas toujours.

« -Harry ? Demanda Ginny. Il y a un problème ?

-Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Imbécile ! Mais comment on va faire ?

-Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

-Ras-le-bol ! Marre !

-HARRY ! Tu arrêtes ton monologue deux minutes pour me dire ce que tu as s'il te plait ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que j'ai ? J'ai que je suis un imbécile heureux qui oublie que les Maraudeurs peuvent savoir qui on est à tout moment !

-Pardon ?

-La carte chérie, la carte !

-Quoi ? Elle est finie ?

-Oui ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne peux pas la leur confisquer ! Rusard est sensé le faire à un moment dans l'année.

-Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'a l'aider à la prendre et le plus vite possible ! S'ils s'en servent pour aller je ne sais où, on est perdus Harry !

-Je sais bien ! Que crois-tu que je cherche depuis tout à l'heure ! Une solution ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai un cours.

-Oui, et je plains tes élèves. » Chuchota Ginny en le regardant partir. Puis elle se dirigea elle-même vers la porte car Anna-Laura l'attendait.

###############

« -Dans deux jours c'est Halloween ! Beugla Sirius dans la Salle Commune. » Les Maraudeurs avaient fini les cours et étaient donc assis dans de confortables fauteuils rouges près du feu. Tous se réjouissaient car, bien évidemment, qui disait Halloween, disait blagues. Enfin, tous, sauf un.

« -Ben alors mon Jamesiechoupinet chéri d'amour, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Sirius.

-Rien. » Répondit James sans même relever le surnom, ce qui fit penser aux autres qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose.

« -C'est encore à cause d'Evans, c'est ça ? Questionna Peter.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Alors ne serai-ce pas pour une charmante petite tête brune que tu te fais du mouron ? Interrogea Sirius.

-Ca fait deux semaines qu'elle ne sort plus de l'infirmerie ! Elle ne parle même plus aux autres filles ! Je me fais du souci pour elle. Finit par révéler James.

-Et bien va la voir Cornedrue, elle te parlera peut-être à toi. Dit Remus.

-Mais je veux pas que vous croyez que je vous abandonne...

-Et pourquoi on le croirait ? Poursuivit Remus. Elle a plus besoin de toi que nous en ce moment. Et puis, on peut toujours remettre cette blague à plus tard.

-Ouais, y'a pas besoin d'occasions particulières pour embêter les Serpentard ! Balança Sirius.

-Merci les gars, je vous revaudrais ça ! Lança Potter avec un sourire.

-Les amis, et qui plus est Maraudeurs, c'est fait pour ça ! » Répliqua Peter avec une grand sourire. **(C'est ça ouais, faux-cul ! Mais qui a eu l'idée de lui faire dire un truc pareil ?! Oups...mais c'est moi ! lol. Non pitié pas les tomates, pas les tomates !!! mdr)**

James leur sourit une fois de plus puis disparu derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Il aperçut par contre le Baron Sanglant mais ce dernier ne s'attarda pas. Pendant le chemin conduisant à l'infirmerie, James réfléchissait. Pourquoi son amie se comportait-elle comme ça ? C'est vrai que Sélénia tenait beaucoup à Lily mais il avait dû se passer quelque chose de plus grave encore entre elles deux pour que la brune décide d'aller à l'infirmerie. Parce que s'il y avait bien un endroit que Sélénia Revol détestait, c'était celui-là !

Perdu dans ses pensées, James ne vit pas la porte devant lui. Il marcha sans s'arrêter et ...

_BAM !!!_

Le pauvre bougre se prit la porte qui, après quelques secondes, s'ouvrit.

« -James ! Tu ne t'es pas fait mal j'espère ?

-Non non, ça ira Ginny. Tu peux me conduire à Sélénia s'il te plait ? Demanda le jeune homme. »

Ginny s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Elle avait bien vu que la jeune Revol dépérissait à vue d'œil et que James était l'un des rares à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Une fois ce dernier arrivé à bon port, elle retourna dans le bureau de Pompom.

« -Bonjour Sel, ça va ? demanda James en s'approchant d'elle. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il en profita pour la regarder de plus près. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours et les cernes sous ses yeux démentaient la position de dormeuse qu'elle semblait garder depuis deux semaines. Et si elle avait eu les yeux ouvert, il aurait été sur de voir ses yeux noirs au lieu de leur couleur mauve habituelle. C'était une caractéristique de la famille Revol. Quand leurs iris passaient au noir, cela signifiait une grande perte d'énergie, physique, mentale ou magique. James ouvrit doucement un des yeux de Sélé pour vérifier. Il avait raison. Il était noir. Et ça voulait qu'en plus de se laisser dépérir, elle ne prenait pas les potions de Pomfresh. Et cela le rendit beaucoup plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Mais que c'était t-il donc passé bon sang ?! James n'avait plus qu'une solution pour trouver la réponse. Aller voir Evans et le lui demander directement. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie, se leva et sortit.

###############

Elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler, mais elle, ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, ne rien faire. Elle voulait tout simplement en finir. Par sa faute, tout le monde était malheureux : ses parents, obligés de travailler pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes pour sa vie future ; James, qui ne pouvait même plus parler **(N/A : bon d'accord s'engueuler à tout bout de champ mais ça le faisait pas.) **avec la fille dont il était amoureux ; les autres Maraudeurs, qui ne pouvaient plus parler seuls avec leur ami... Elle répandait le malheur partout où elle passait alors autant ne plus passer nulle part. Même Dumbledore avait voulu lui redonner le moral. Il comprenait lui, mais il s'obstinait à lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, que la vie était un grand Monopoly et qu'il ne fallait pas rester dans la prison de l'esprit **(N/A : z'avez vu la super métaphore ? mdr)**, et que même si elle pensait avoir ruiné leur vie, ce n'était pas vrai car ils voulaient quand même la voir. Mais elle avait peur de leur parler, elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre ils leur feraient des rapproches, tout comme ils en avaient fait à Lily il y a plusieurs semaines. Alors elle avait décidé de ne plus parler, ne plus manger et encore moins avaler ces potions horriblement mauvaises de l'infirmière qui pourraient la remettre sur pied. Elle voulait mourir, un point c'est tout.

##############

« Et il n'a pas essayé de lui parler un peu plus ? Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe et il n'a pas essayé d'en apprendre davantage ?

-Non, il a juste ouvert une de ses paupières et il est parti après lui avoir fait la bise. J'espère qu'il ne va rien faire de stupide.

-Mais non, c'est mon père.

-Justement ! Tu es le plus stupide des Potter sur cette Terre ! Qui aurait eu idée de provoquer de sang-froid Voldemort en duel hein qui ? !

-Personne, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle. Lupin ne m'a pas parlé beaucoup de Sélénia Revol, mais je crois qu'elle va effectivement en finir si nous n'agissons pas. Tu as essayé et ça n'a rien donné, c'est donc mon tour. J'irai lui parler après dîner, à ce moment là je serais sûr de ne pas être dérangé.

-Et tu as une idée pour la remettre sur pied ? ? ?

-Non, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et si je n'essaie pas c'est à sa tombe que j'irai parler.

-Oui, tu as raison, il vaut mieux régler ça au plus vite mon amour. »

Ginny se leva et embrassa son mari, lassée de cette dispute qui ne menait à rien. Puis elle retourna à l'infirmerie, laissant Harry seul dans ses pensées.

Il sut que sa femme était partie mais il ne disait rien. Il avait les pensées ailleurs. Vers James plus exactement. Il avait une idée très précise de l'endroit où était son futur père, mais il hésitait à y aller. Les choses pouvaient très bien se dérouler sans lui. S'il était là où Harry le pensait, James ne ferait pas d'esclandre public. Harry se reconcentra donc sur Sélénia, qui en ce moment était bien plus importante que le reste.

###############

James était sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, avec la ferme intention d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il savait parfaitement où Evans se trouvait, elle ne quittait quasiment jamais la bibliothèque, en élève lisse et disciplinée qu'elle était. James arriva finalement devant la porte en bois d'ébène. Il entra et localisa tout de suite la Gryffondor, assise à une table, plongée dans un bouquin, comme d'habitude. James avait beau penser que cette fille n'était qu'une peste qui avait fait beaucoup de peine à Sélénia, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à tout rompre, comme à chaque fois. Oui, Lily pourrait être aussi maléfique que Voldemort, jamais il ne s'arrêterait de l'aimer. il ne pouvait pas, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était amoureux de Lily Evans et même la mort n'y pourrait rien changer. James reprit ses esprits et alla voir la jeune fille. Il arriva dans son dos et vit l'essentiel du sujet de son bouquin : la télépathie. Merde ! ! ! Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il pouvait communiquer par télépathie avec Sirius ? Quel con mais quel con ! Bon, il décida de l'arrêter là dans ses recherches :

« -Tiens tiens, tu fais des recherches sur mes capacités maintenant Evans ? »

###############

**(N/A : petit retour en arrière, mais pas bien loin.)**

Lily cherchait, cherchait, mais sans résultat. Elle ne trouvait aucun livre concernant ce qu'elle voulait. Ce pouvoir était-il donc si rare ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi Potter le possédait-il ? Ah ! Enfin ! Après trois longues heures de recherche dans la Réserve, elle avait enfin trouvé le livre tant désiré : « Télépathie, quoi, qui, pourquoi, comment ? ». Elle prit le livre et alla s'installer à une table pour lire tranquillement.

Elle tournait les pages sans s'en rendre compte. Son esprit était ailleurs, elle repensait à cette soirée où James lui avait « officiellement » déclaré qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Ou plutôt, elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi sur tous les garçons du collège il avait fallu que cela tombe sur celui qu'elle détestait le plus ? Mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Mais il semblait tellement égocentrique avec ses manières de roi, tellement immature avec ce qu'il appelle ses « farces »... Mais, en même temps, Potter lui semblait si étrange... Depuis leur dispute, le point de vue de Lily envers James avait changé. Elle s'était aperçue que pour certains, il était un véritable ami, là pour remonter le moral et donner des conseils. Elle avait pu voir au-delà des apparences. Mais il avait fallu que pour cela elle se le mette à dos et avec lui sa meilleure amie, les Maraudeurs, Clémence et Océane. D'ailleurs, tant qu'il ne lui aura pas montré véritablement cette facette de sa personnalité, tant qu'elle sera obligée de croire James Potter sur parole, elle ne changera pas son attitude envers lui. Lily Evans est une fille qui ne croit que ce qu'elle voit, ce qui explique pourquoi elle passe son temps avec des bouquins poussiéreux. Elle en était là de ses recherches, quand une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la sortit de ses pensées :

« -Tiens tiens, tu fais des recherches sur mes capacités maintenant Evans ? »

###############

**(N/A : Mais oui vous l'aurez cette discussion, mais dans la vie il faut être patient !)**

Ca y est, il avait trouvé ! Il savait que ça ne plairait pas du tout à Ginny, mais si cela permettait à Sélénia de retrouver l'envie de vivre, elle serait d'accord. D'ailleurs, Harry avait l'intention d'essayer autre chose avant. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se rendait à la bibliothèque. Il voulait avoir au moins l'essentiel de la « discussion » entre James et Lily. Cela pourrait l'aider pour Sélénia et il faut aussi dire que sa curiosité personnelle l'y poussait. Il arriva devant la porte d'ébène et rentra dans la bibliothèque. Il vit tout de suite James et Lily. Il semblerait que James venait de poser une question. Harry se déplaça assez vite pour se cacher derrière une rangée de livres où il pourrait entendre sans être vu :

« -Potter. On a pas l'habitude de te voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Juste savoir pourquoi Sel est à l'infirmerie, et pourquoi tu as ce bouquin entre les mains.

-Pour ce qui est du bouquin ce ne sont pas tes affaires, j'ai le droit de lire ce que je veux...

-Désolé de te contredire, mais quand le sujet de ce que tu lis est destiné à en apprendre plus sur mon cas, je pense que ça me concerne.

-Qui te dis que c'est pour « étudier le cas James Potter » que j'ai pris ce livre ? Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, je te le rappelle.

-Pourquoi as-tu ce livre entre les mains dans ce cas ?

-Pour en apprendre plus sur cette partie de Magie. Ca y est, j'ai répondu à ton interrogatoire, tu peux t'en aller.

-En réalité, je veux aussi savoir ce que tu as fait à Sélénia pour qu'elle finisse à l'infirmerie.

-Comment qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? Tu m'accuses en plus ? ! S'exclama Lily.

-Moins de bruit Miss Evans, ou je serais obligée de vous mettre dehors. Intervint Mme Pince.

-Non seulement je t'accuse mais en plus j'exige une réponse. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Sélénia Revol ne serait jamais allée à l'infirmerie de son plein gré.

-Et c'est bien le cas. C'est Amélia qui l'y a emmenée il y a à peu prés deux semaines.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand Amélia s'est réveillée, elle a trouvé Sélénia sur le bord de la fenêtre. Sel disait qu'elle ferait mieux de sauter comme ça plus personne ne se ferait de souci ou s'engueulerait à cause d'elle. Elle aurait sauté si Amélia ne l'avait pas retenue. Après l'avoir fait descendre, on l'a toutes emmené à l'infirmerie d'où elle ne sort plus.

-Merde ! ! ! C'est pas vrai ! ! ! Il faut que j'y aille ! ! ! !

-M. Potter ! S'exclama Mme Pince. »

Mais, pas la peine de le prévenir, James était déjà partit en courant pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Si ce que Lily disait était vrai, et elle disait toujours la vérité, Sélénia irait jusqu'à mourir réellement ... elle non plus ne disait jamais de paroles en l'air.

Lily se demandait pourquoi Potter paraissait si inquiet. Sélénia étant à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait aucun danger non ? Pomfresh et Mme Parker s'occupaient d'elle ? Lily vit Harry se diriger vers la sortie, elle décida de lui demander :

« -Professeur Parker ! dit Lily

-Tiens, Miss Evans, dit Harry en se retournant, il y a un problème ?

-Rien de spécial, je voulais juste savoir si Sélénia était toujours à l'infirmerie.

-Et bien oui, malheureusement.

-Mais elle prend les potions de Pomfresh non ?

-Pour te dire toute la vérité Lily, elle ne fait plus rien. Elle ne mange plus, ne boit plus, ne parle plus, dort encore moins... On a tout essayé pour qu'elle avale ne serait-ce que les décoctions d'Anna Laura mais elle ne veut pas. Dumbledore lui-même est allé lui parler mais il n'y a rien à faire. Elle ne veut écouter personne.

-Et vous, vous allez lui parler n'est-ce pas ? Vous lui redonnerez envie de vivre hein ? S'inquiéta Lily.

-Je ferai de mon mieux Lily. J'irai lui parler après dîner.

-Merci. Répondit Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

-Et si jamais tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir dans mes appartements. Je suis sûr que Ginny serait ravie de continuer votre conversation de la dernière fois. Déclara Harry d'une voix douce et rassurante.

-Au fait, elle doit accoucher quand ? Reprit Lily, rassurée quant au cas de Sélénia.

-Normalement dans un mois.

-Je pourrai passer la voir ce soir ?

-Oui, dans nos appartements, tu sais où ils se trouvent. De plus je ne serai pas là, ça vous fera une discussion entre filles. Lança Harry avec un sourire. Bon, il est bientôt l'heure du dîner, il vaudrait mieux y aller.

-Oui, au revoir Harry. Et encore merci. Dit Lily, souriante.

-Mais de rien Miss Evans. »

Et Harry sortit, retournant à l'infirmerie pour décider James à aller manger.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, il aperçut Ginny et James au chevet de Sélénia. Il avança et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : James pleurait. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il interrogea sa femme du regard qui lui répondit :

« -Son cœur bat toujours mais on dirait qu'elle fait tout pour qu'il s'arrête.

-James, va me chercher Duncan s'il te plaît. Et vite, si tu veux qu'on empêche le suicide de ton amie. » Harry avait une voix sèche et dure, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne fallait absolument pas le contrarier. James le comprit, essuya son visage et partit.

Sans perdre plus de temps Harry prit un parchemin et une plume et écrit une lettre à l'adresse du Dumbledore de son présent. Il posa sa plume au moment où James revint, un phénix sur l'épaule. Harry siffla et Duncan se posa devant lui. Harry lui attacha la lettre à la patte et lui dit à voix basse :

« -Apporte cette lettre dans notre présent, elle est pour Albus et si tu n'est pas trop fatigué reviens dès que tu as la réponse d'accord ? »

Le phénix, pour toute réponse, ouvrit les ailes et sortit. Parker regarda sa montre et déclara :

« -James, va manger, je m'occupe d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas. Va plutôt rassurer les autres et dit bien à Lily que Sélénia va bien.

-Vous appelez ça aller bien vous ? Répliqua Potter.

-James, ne discute pas et estime-toi heureux, elle pourrait être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est alors oui, pour moi elle va bien. »

James, à son grand désespoir, ne trouva rien à redire et s'exécuta donc. Harry se retourna vers Sélénia. Les battements de son cœur étaient de moins en moins fréquents et la pâleur de son visage était cadavérique. Ginny et Anna Laura étaient également sorties, comprenant que le professeur voulait être seul. Harry commença donc à parler :

###############

**(N/A : Je vous énerve hein, je vous énerve ? ! mdr)**

Sélénia entendait des voix, mais elle ne le voulait plus, elle voulait empêcher son cœur de battre, elle voulait mourir, maintenant. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cet univers, sa place n'était plus là, pourquoi rester ? Ici elle faisait vivre un enfer à tous, tous là à s'inquiéter... bientôt ils ne s'inquièteraient plus, ce ne sera plus la peine. Elle écouta un peu pour entendre James se disputer avec Harry. Encore mieux ! Maintenant elle faisait même des misères à ces professeurs ! Il valait vraiment mieux qu'elle parte. Elle tenta de réduire les battements de son cœur et elle sentit le froid envahir son corps. Elle ne pensait plus à rien quand elle entendit une voix :

« -Sélénia, je sais que tu n'attends plus rien de la vie mais penses-tu vraiment que c'est ce que nous, nous voulons ? »

Elle reconnut la voix de son professeur de DCFM, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-ce lui, qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis le début de l'année, depuis deux mois à peine, qui essayait d'empêcher son suicide ? Elle décida de rester un peu plus longtemps, pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

###############

Harry fut heureux de constater que les respirations de Sélénia étaient revenues à un rythme normal, signe qu'elle écoutait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il décida donc de continuer mais avant il devait avoir une idée très précise de ce qui mettait son élève dans cet état. C'est pourquoi, il utilisa son pouvoir de télépathie pour rentrer dans l'esprit de Sélénia. C'est là qu'il entendit :

« -Tout le monde est malheureux à cause de moi : mes parents, James, qui ne peut plus parler à Lily, les autres Maraudeurs... »

Harry arrêta là. Il en savait bien assez. Maintenant il savait quoi dire. Et c'est ainsi qu'il prit la parole :

« -Je t'en prie, je sais que tu ne me connais pas et que tu n'as aucune raison de m'écouter, mais il y a des gens qui t'aiment. Pense à eux. Pense à James et Lily. Arrête de déprimer. La vie est plus belle que tu ne le crois. Tu as de merveilleuses années devant toi. Ce serait dommage de les gâcher. Tu es intelligente, jolie, tu as tout pour réussir alors ne te morfond pas. Tes parents t'ont donné la vie Sélénia. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu meures à cause d'eux. »

###############

Sélénia avait écouté avec attention les propos de son professeur et elle avait dû s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, mais elle hésitait toujours. Ce fut d'une voix déraillé, depuis deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, qu'elle parla :

« -Mais... mais comment... comment vous... tu as fait pour... pour savoir ?

-Pourquoi je le sais, je ne peux pas encore te le dire, je n'ai pas l'autorisation du grand patron et de l'adjudant-chef, plaisanta Harry, mais je peux te jurer que tu le sauras très bientôt. En contrepartie, j'attends de toi que tu arrêtes de croire que tu ne sers à rien, ce qui est totalement faux car j'en connais plusieurs qui auraient tôt fait de te passer un savon s'ils savaient ce que je sais, et je veux également que tu prennes les potions de l'infirmière pour sortir au plus vite de cet endroit qui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, n'est pas vraiment de ton goût. »

Sélénia hocha la tête et Harry fut même sûr de l'avoir vue sourire.

«-Dernière chose : cette conversation ne doit réapparaître dans aucune de tes discussions avec tes amis, c'est très important pour moi d'accord ?

-D'accord. »

Harry lui tendit une des mixtures de Pomfresh qu'elle avala sans broncher. Sélénia se sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais elle s'aperçut bien vite que ses yeux se fermaient malgré elle. Avant de s'endormir, elle entendit Harry lui murmurer :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur toi. Maintenant dors. »

Ce fut avec ses paroles, et le sentiment que ce prof n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, qu'elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce fut quelques minutes après que Duncan revint, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Harry la prit et le phénix s'en alla, sûrement pour prendre du repos bien mérité. Potter ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut attentivement son contenu :

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu m'envoies cette lettre c'est que tu as l'intention de sauver la jeune Sélénia, et je t'avoue personnellement que je trouve cette idée très bonne. _

_Minerva a eu beau te dire qu'après votre arrivée dans notre passé, ça a été le trou noir, il y a quelques évènements marquants que nous n'avons pu oublier. _

_Et notamment la mort de la vive et intrépide Sélénia Revol. Cette jeune fille qui avait tout pour plaire et qui ne montrait jamais à personne, sauf à James bien entendu, ses peurs et son désespoir. _

_Elle avait effectivement fini par se suicider. Sirius en avait gardé un profond abattement. Il était en effet amoureux de la petite Revol. Mais ce n'est pas tout._

_Je dois aussi te dire que, contrairement à ce que tu m'as écrit, James et Lily se sont réconciliés en apprenant la mort de leur amie commune. Ils se sont réunis dans la douleur et ont toujours compté l'un sur l'autre depuis ce jour-là._

_Si tu as bel et bien empêché le suicide de Sélénia, tu as provoqué un immense changement du cours du temps. Il faudra maintenant que tu sois là, ainsi que Virginia, pour régler les problèmes qui se poseront suite à ce changement. Notamment la future relation entre tes parents étant donné que c'était la mort de Sélénia qui les avait rapprochés._

_Et tu devras aussi protéger la jeune Revol. Car, je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais cette famille est aussi, voire plus, importante que les Potter et très puissante démocratiquement parlant. La mort de leur fille avait plongé William et Lauren Revol dans un état de désarroi tel que William à renoncé à ses pouvoirs. Et vois où cela nous a menés..._

Harry interrompit sa lecture. Justement, il ne voyait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu avec plus d'attention ces fichus dossiers ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il se renseigne auprès de quelqu'un, mais qui ? S'il demandait à l'Albus du passé, il risquait de le prendre pour un espion de Voldemort ou quelque chose dans le genre. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Sélénia, quand elle sera réveillée. Oui, il allait faire ça. Après avoir réglé intérieurement ce petit problème, Harry reprit sa lecture :

_Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Voldemort veut anéantir les Revol. Et s'il réussi à avoir leur fille unique, William et Lauren tomberont, ce qui n'est pas un beau présage..._

_Maintenant, je dois te laisser, si je veux que cette lettre te parvienne assez tôt (même si j'ai un doute)._

_Bonne chance_

_Albus._

_P.S. : Toutes les lettres que vous avez reçues et que vous recevrez sont enchantées. Seules les personnes dans le secret pourront les lire._

Heureusement qu'après neuf années consécutives à côtoyer Albus Dumbledore, Harry avait appris à lire entre les lignes ! Enfin, il avait réussi à avoir la réponse à sa question et c'était ça le plus important. Maintenant, il fallait juste que Ginny soit d'accord et ça serait dans la poche. Enfin façon de parler vu que sa femme peut être aussi bornée que lui mais beaucoup plus têtue quand elle veut.

Justement, la voilà qui revenait de dîner, pour prendre la relève de la surveillance de la petite **(N/A : si on peut dire ça d'une ado de 17 ans) **Sélénia. Ginny avait un visage inquiet mais semblait malgré tout assez sereine. Elle pensait bien que si Sélénia était morte, Harry n'aurait pas ce visage tranquille et ...attendez une minute, que voulait-il donc ? Elle le saurait bien assez vite :

« -Que nous vaut cet air sournois M. Parker ? Murmura Ginny, pour ne pas réveiller la belle endormie.

-Toujours aussi prévoyante ma chère, répondit Harry, je sais bien que les murs ont des oreilles, mais la miss est endormie et j'ai insonorisé la pièce tout à l'heure.

-Toujours est-il que ma question reste sans réponse Harry. Rappela Ginny en souriant.

-Je le sais bien. Mais je sais que si je te réponds, je verrais ton merveilleux sourire disparaître et je n'en ai pas envie.

-Cela voudrait-il dire que tu veux dévoiler notre véritable identité à Sélénia ? » Demanda Ginny, le sourire ne s'estompant pas de son visage.

A la tête de poisson hors de l'eau que faisait Harry, il était évident qu'elle avait bien deviné. Enfin... si deviner était le mot juste. Elle dit en riant doucement :

« -Ferme donc la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches ! Et non, je n'ai pas deviné, enfin pas réellement du moins. J'ai croisé Fumseck avec une lettre d'Albus **(N/A : Du futur bien sûr)**.

-Ah... je comprends mieux. Et alors, quelle est ta décision ?

-Je dois t'avouer que ton mentor a fini par me décider. Et je dois avouer que j'y avais pensé. Seulement tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Tout autant que le fait d'avoir sauvé Sélénia ?

-Oui, je sais. Mais je pense que c'était la seule solution. Et Sélénia a bien mérité de vivre après tout.

-Tu as raison. Mais tu lui diras demain, quand tu auras fini tes cours. Maintenant, tu vas aller te coucher, je m'occupe d'elle d'accord ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais demander à Mina de veiller sur elle, elle nous préviendra au moindre problème. D'ailleurs, toi aussi tu as besoin de sommeil. »

Après ça, Harry parla dans une langue étrangère mais que Ginny reconnut bien vite. Harry appelait Mina, il parlait donc dans le langage des Fées. La petite Fée arriva aussitôt, et se mit à parler à son tour. Sa petite voix flûtée résonnait dans toute la pièce et semblait comme la douce musique du ruisseau qui court. Perdue dans ses pensées, Ginny ne remarqua pas que Mina et Harry avaient terminé leur discussion. Ce fut quand la voix de son mari l'interpella qu'elle revint à la réalité :

« -Ginny, on y va ?

-Hein ? Euh...oui, j'arrive.

-Mina te fait toujours le même effet c'est ça ?

-Oui, c'est bizarre, j'aurais dû m'y habituer depuis le temps...

-C'est normal, la voix de Mina atténue l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Il y a donc quelque chose qui te tracasse, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

C'était le problème, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec Harry : il savait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas, impossible de le lui cacher. En fait, ça doit être l'influence de Dumbledore. Bien forcée de lui dire, Ginny dit en pestant un peu :

« -On peut vraiment rien te cacher. Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Je veux dire, je crois que rien ne va se passer comme on le voudrait.

-Vas-y, continue.

-Tu vois, au début tout allait bien, et puis maintenant tout arrive d'un coup : la dispute, la naissance des jumeaux Malfoy dans le futur, la pleine lune, Sélénia, la carte du Maraudeur... c'est trop d'un coup, jamais autant de problèmes ne nous sont tombés sur les bras au même moment.

- Tout n'est pas vraiment problèmes Ginny, mais tu as raison, il y a quelque chose de louche, comme si quelqu'un cherchait à nous faire du tort.

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas à Voldemort ?

-Impossible, il ne connaît pas notre véritable identité, il n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir.

-Et la contre-attaque du train, c'est pas une bonne raison ?

-Je le connais, maintenant il se méfie de moi, comme lors de ma première année. Et il sait que la prochaine fois qu'il m'aura en face de lui, il devra la jouer plus tactique.

-Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les choses.

-Oui, mais la seule solution est de laisser le temps faire. Viens, allons nous coucher. »

Et les deux époux partirent, laissant à la petite fée le soin de veiller sur cette jeune fille qui n'a que trop mérité le droit de vivre.

###############

Les cours de la journée sont finis pour les Maraudeurs et les voilà tous les quatre assis face au feu et en pleine discussion. A la veille d'Halloween, vous devez vous douter du sujet :

« -Moi je dis, qu'il faudrait un rapport entre la blague et Halloween, sinon c'est pas bon. Déclara Remus.

-Pourquoi ce serait pas bon sinon ? Demanda Sirius.

-Ben parce que sinon y'aurait aucune raison de la faire spécialement demain andouille ! Répondit James.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'andouille espèce de balai-brosse binoclard ?

-Non mais je vais bientôt le savoir.

-Non, tu vas le sentir. Rictusempra ! »

James s'écroula, mort de rire, sous le sortilège de Sirius. Quand ce dernier consentit à lever le sort, James lui sauta dessus et ce fut une bataille qui se déclara. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que...

« -Quelle maturité ! Il est vrai que c'est tout à fait normal de voir des septième année se taper dessus pour le plaisir !

-Roh Evans ! Premièrement, je te signale que nous sommes seuls ici, par conséquent nous n'avons aucun exemple à montrer. Et deuxièmement, lorsque je voudrai ton avis sur mon comportement, je te le ferai savoir. Répliqua James.

-Je te signale que tu ne te battais pas tout seul Potter, au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas. Par conséquent ce n'était pas essentiellement de toi que je parlais.

-Bien sûr. Serais-tu en train de me dire que mon cas t'intéresse Evans ? Lança Sirius.

-Mais non imbécile. Rétorqua Lily.

-Donc tu parlais bien de James. Continua Black.

-... »

Et Lily s'en alla, vexée de s'être fait avoir pas l'un des moins futés des Maraudeurs.** (N/A : NON, je ne rabaisse pas Sirius ! Jamais je n'oserai lui faire ça ! ! ! J'énonce simplement le fait que, généralement, l'implicite c'est pas son truc. Non, pas les brocolis, j'aime pas ça ! ! ! ! mdr)**

« -Ben dis donc, elle est pire que cette vieille chouette de Mac Gonagall Evans quand elle s'y met ! Dit Peter.

-Eh mais... on a qu'a ensorceler la porte pour transformer tous ceux qui la passe en chouettes ! Proposa Remus.

-Des chouettes ça fait pas tellement Halloween, excuse-moi. Balança Sirius.

-Des chauves-souris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis James ? Demanda Peter.

-Les transformer en chauves-souris. Répondit Cornedrue. Ca fait Halloween ça non ?

-Oui, c'est pas mal. Consentit Lunard.

-J'aime bien. Avoua Patmol.

-Je suis d'accord. Lança Quedever.

-Ok, alors on fait ça. Déclara James. Par contre, il faut faire en sorte que Dumbledore et Harry entrent dans les premiers.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Peter.

-D'une, pour prendre Dumbledore et de deux, pour pas que Harry nous refasse le coup de la blague de début d'année. Si ça dure pas c'est pas drôle. Expliqua Potter.

-Pas de problème. Maintenant direction la bibliothèque pour trouver de quoi ensorceler la porte. Dit Remus. »

Et les quatre sortirent de la salle commune en ricanant, fiers de leur idée.

###############

Harry venait de finir ses cours. Il avait attendu, comme promis à Ginny, pour aller voir Sélénia. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers l'infirmerie, un peu angoissé. Il se demandait quelle serait la réaction de son élève quand elle saura que la personne qui lui enseigne la DCFM n'est autre que le fils de ses meilleurs amis. Mais ce qu'il appréhendait le plus, c'était la question qui viendrait forcément après : Pourquoi ? Car oui, il n'avait pas remonté le temps pour rien. Mais était-il bon de dire la vérité à Sélénia ?

Plus le temps de réfléchir, la porte de l'infirmerie est devant lui. Harry entra. Il ferait comme d'habitude : il verra au fur et à mesure. Prévoir n'a jamais fait partie de son vocabulaire.

###############

Sélénia est assise sur son lit, le regard rêveur. Elle pense à ce que Harry pourrait lui dire bientôt. Elle avait bien une idée, mais elle semblait si inconcevable... Et pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus cela lui semblait réel. Enfin, elle serait bientôt fixée... Tiens, d'ailleurs voilà Harry. Il a l'air hésitant. Son identité cache t-elle quelque chose de si important ? Mais plus la peine de se poser des questions, Harry allait y répondre :

« -Bonjour Sélénia, ça va mieux ?

-Bonjour Harry, oui ça va mieux, mais je suis encore un peu confuse...

-Je sais et je suis venu pour régler ça. Mais d'abord tu dois me promettre une chose, c'est très important, personne n'est au courant, pas même Dumbledore. Tu comprends donc l'importance de ce je vais te révéler. Il faut donc que tu me fasses un serment magique, pour que rien de ce que je te dirai puisse t'échapper par inadvertance, d'accord ?

-Ben...oui, mais pourquoi veux-tu me le dire si c'est si important ?

-Parce que je pense que malgré tout tu as le droit de savoir. De plus je sais d'expérience qu'attendre n'est jamais bon **(N/A : N'est-ce pas mon cher Albus ? lol)**.

-Bon, très bien. Allons-y alors. »

Le serment magique était bien plus efficace que le « Je le jure main droite levée » Moldu. Il s'agissait d'une coutume qui date de la nuit des temps. Il fallait prononcer quelques paroles dans une langue ancienne, tout en posant un doigt sur un espace que l'on peut appeler le « Centre Magique ». C'est en fait un endroit du corps où se déroulent des évènements magiques la plupart du temps indépendants de notre volonté. Harry et Sélénia se préparèrent. Harry posa la main sur sa cicatrice, tandis que Sélénia posait la sienne sur une des ses paupières, ne pouvant toucher directement son œil. Ils joignirent leurs mains libres et prononcèrent ceci dans une langue étrangère : **(N/A : Que je vous épargne pour des raisons pratiques.)**

_« Par le Vent, par la Terre, par le Ciel et par l'Eau_

_Que les mots échangés entre ces deux êtres_

_A jamais soient gardés _

_Que celui qui osera compromettre_

_Cet accord se voit à jamais_

_Privé de sa Magie_

_Maintenant et pour toujours_

_Gardez ces secrets dans vos cœurs_

_Car ils sont protégés par la plus grande des Magies. »_

Puis Harry et Sélénia rouvrirent les yeux. Harry hésitait toujours quant à la façon de commencer, mais il voyait dans les yeux de Sélénia une attente curieuse et décida donc de sa jeter dans la gueule du loup :

« -Bon... allons-y. La principale chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que Parker n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt. Mon vrai nom est Harry... ... Potter.

-Je m'en doutais. Avoua Sélénia. A cause des pouvoirs télépathiques. Tu es un cousin de James ?

-...Pas exactement. En réalité, hésita Harry, James Dimitri Potter est... mon père.

-...

-Sélénia ?

-Oui, c'est juste un peu difficile à croire. Mais... ça veut dire que James s'est marié ?

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je peux t'assurer que James et Lily finiront par s'apprécier et même beaucoup plus. Sourit Harry.

-Tu...tu veux dire que... Lily est...

-Oui, Lily Anne Evans est ma mère.

-Mais c'est merveilleux ! Sélénia était folle de joie. J'ai toujours su que Lily finirait par apprécier James à sa juste valeur. J'ai encore une question à te poser : Pourquoi es-tu venu dans le passé ? »

C'était la question que Harry redoutait le plus. Mais bon, dans la vie il faut savoir faire des sacrifices. Sa mère le lui avait bien prouvé...

« -Je suis venu ici...pour connaître et sauver ma famille.

-Tu... non... ne me dis pas que... que nous sommes... balbutia Sélénia, les larmes aux yeux.

-A mon époque, les seuls survivants de votre année sont Peter et Océane... et bien sûr tous les Serpentard, sauf Séverus. Ajouta amèrement Harry.

-Et, tu es venu pour nous sauver ?

-Oui. » Harry avait également des larmes au bord des yeux. C'est dur d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on aime qu'on est là pour l'empêcher de mourir. Il ajouta : « -Normalement ... tu aurais dû mourir hier.

-... ... ... Je n'ai qu'a te dire merci alors.

-C'est moi qui dois de remercier. Te remercier d'avoir tenu, d'avoir voulu vivre encore, de m'écouter en ce moment même, d'avoir aidé mon père pendant toutes ces années...Tu sais, si tu n'aurais pas été là, après la mort de Thalia par exemple, je pense que je ne serai jamais venu au monde.

-Donc, si je suis ta logique tu ne fais que nous rendre la monnaie de notre pièce, c'est ça ? Demanda Sélénia.

-Malgré le fait que je ne vous ai jamais connu, toi, Andréa, Amélia, Clémence et Mélanie, je sais grâce à Dumbledore, que vous avez beaucoup aidé durant le grand règne de Voldemort. Et notamment à protéger mes parents. C'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de venir ici.

-Tu as accepté de nous sauver. Mais comment ? Si elles ont été tuées par Lord Voldemort, tu as l'intention de faire quoi ?

-On m'a envoyé ici... pour anéantir Voldemort.

-Mais...personne n'a jamais réussi ! Qui t'a demandé ça ? C'est Mission Impossible !

-C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a demandé et...

-Dumbledore est un inconscient ! Tu vas te tuer !!! Je t'interdis de faire ça tu m'entends ? !

-Tu me laisses finir s'il te plaît ? Dit Harry, amusé par cet instinct de protection.

-Oui, excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Il faut que tu saches que, à mon époque, je suis célèbre pour trois choses : Avoir résisté à un Avada Kedavra lancé contre moi ; et pour avoir réduit à néant l'homme qui me l'avait lancé. Puis, 17 ans plus tard, j'ai réussi à réduire cet homme au rang de simple Moldu. Cet homme, s'il peut être considéré comme tel, était Voldemort.

-C'est pas vrai !!!!! Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un en serait capable un jour !!! S'exclama Sélénia. Mais, à quel âge il t'a lancé le sort ?

-J'avais un an. Après avoir tué mon père, Voldemort est monté dans ma chambre, a jeté ce sort à ma mère, qui voulait me protéger. Puis il m'a jeté le même sort. Malheureusement pour lui, ça n'a pas marché comme il l'espérait. Le sort s'est retourné contre lui, et il a été réduit à une entité immatérielle. Quant à moi, je m'en suis sortit avec cette cicatrice sur le front.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en disant ça, je me rappelle pourquoi je suis là, quelle est la raison de ma venue, et, après tout, « le malheur n'abat pas un homme, il le rend plus fort. » **(N/A : Je pense bien que c'est une citation, quelque peu déformée, mais je ne connais pas l'auteur et la citation exacte. Si quelqu'un le sait...)**.

-Si tu le dis...

-Oh, j'ai une dernière question à te poser : Tu pourrais me dire où travaille ton père ?

-Tu ne le sais pas ??? S'étonna Sélénia, ébahie.

-Ben, non. Pourquoi, il est pas Ministre de la Magie, quand même, Dumbledore me l'aurait dit ? !

-Tu devrais savoir bien mieux que moi, que notre cher directeur garde toujours le meilleur pour la fin. Déclara Sélénia, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Attends, tu veux dire que c'est vraiment le Ministre de la Magie ???

-Exactement.

###############

« -C'est HALLOWEEN !!!!! Beugla Sirius, tout en réveillant toute la tour Gryffondor. Debout tout le monde !!!!

-Sirius, tu voudrais pas te taire, juste deux minutes ? Demanda James.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour que je puisse t'étrangler plus facilement ! Répliqua Potter en se jetant sur Black.

-En même temps, déclara Remus, il a raison. Si on veut voir le résultat, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! »

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de motiver efficacement les quatre jeunes. Ils furent prêts dix minutes plus tard et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que cinq jeunes... hommes...choses..., enfin passons, entrèrent. Le premier avait une tête de chauve-souris et les autres ressemblaient à des citrouilles à jambes. Les cinq se dirigèrent vers les Maraudeurs et la chauve-souris déclara :

« -Vous allez me le payer ! Surtout toi !

-Et pourquoi moi ? Demanda calmement Sirius. Nous n'avons fait que te donner une apparence plus présentable. Tu devrais nous remercier pour ça mon cher Regulus.

-Je t'aurais un jour ! Je te promets que ce jour-là sera le pire de ta vie !

-Ca c'est pas possible mon cher frère. Passer mon enfance en ta compagnie est et restera la pire chose de ma vie.

-Et puis il est bien connu que les Serpentard ne tiennent jamais leurs promesses. Ajouta James.

-Toi, tu feras moins le malin quand... commença Regulus.

-Quand j'aurais la baguette de Voldemort sur le cou, oui je sais. C'est que vous êtes censés être futés mais pas vraiment créatifs hein ! Vous radotez toujours la même chose ! Maintenant je te prierai de bien vouloir regrouper tes citrouilles et d'aller jouer ailleurs. Menaça James.

-Et pourquoi je t'écouterais ? Exigea le frère Black.

-Parce que sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous ramener moi-même et cela sera beaucoup moins drôle M. Black. » Harry venait d'arriver et en avait déjà marre. Il attendit que Regulus parte pour continuer :

« -M. Potter, je suis venu vous dire que Miss Revol va beaucoup mieux et qu'elle assistera aux cours à partir de 10 heures, quand Mme Pomfresh aura fini de l'examiner.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda James, le sourire des lèvres au front.

-Puisque je vous le dis. Répondit Parker avec un petit sourire. Mais, elle risque de vous paraître un peu, disons, bizarre dans certains cas. Le contrecoup de la dépression. Il ne faut pas vous en inquiéter d'accord ?

-D'accord, merci d'être venu.

-Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça. »

Et Harry repartit. L'occasion pour les Maraudeurs de finir des petits points techniques :

« -Quand pensez-vous qu'on pourra ensorceler la porte ? Demanda Peter.

-Le meilleur moment, c'est un peu avant le regroupement. Répondit Sirius. Y'aura personne, donc on sera tranquille, et on pourra voir si les profs passent en premier ou pas.

-Le plus dur est là : Persuader Harry et Dumbledore de passer en premier. Dit Remus.

-Ca, j'en fait mon affaire. Répondit James. Le directeur passe toujours en premier, lui c'est pas un problème. Pour Harry, je peux peut-être demander de l'aide à Sélé... ?

-C'est pas bête ! Balança Peter. Mais ce serait jeter Revol dans la gueule du loup aussi !

-Ca devrait pas la déranger plus que ça. Je m'arrangerai avec elle. Vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

-Bon, ben il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Dit solennellement Remus.

-Quoi ??? S'inquiétèrent les trois autres.

-Aller en cours !!!

-pf, Lunard tu casses l'ambiance là ! déclara Sirius »

Sachant malheureusement que leur ami avait tout à fait raison, c'est ainsi que nos quatre compagnons partirent pour le cours le plus ennuyeux de tous : l'Histoire de la Magie.

###############

Il est 19h25 et tout est calme au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y a personne, pas un chat. Soudain, deux ombres apparurent. Elles sortirent leurs baguettes et prononcèrent un sort. Les portes de la Grande Salle frémirent un instant puis tout retourna à la normale. Enfin...à vue d'œil. Les ombres échangèrent un sourire complice et s'éloignèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est rassemblé devant cette même porte, attendant le début du dîner. Tous parlent, gais, ne pensant pas qu'une seconde farce les attendait. Harry, mené par Sélénia, et Dumbledore étaient devant. Puis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant voir une décoration magnifique. Tous étaient très impressionnés. Sans se douter du contrecoup de leur acte, ils entrèrent. Les quinze premières secondes, rien ne se passa, de sorte que personne ne se douta de rien. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre... des cris stridents... des cris de chauves-souris ! ! ! **(N/A : Bon, je sais logiquement c'est des ultrasons, mais on fait comme si...)**

###############

Les Maraudeurs étaient ravis ! Leur farce avait marchée à la perfection, tous étaient pris. Enfin, tous sauf eux bien sûr ! Nos quatre amis n'avaient plus qu'à attendre quelques minutes en se délectant du spectacle.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde repris sa forme humaine et se rendit à sa place. Dumbledore resta debout, attendant le silence. Une fois celui-ci fait, il déclara :

« -Bien, encore une fête que nous passons ensemble. Et encore un instant dont je profiterais pour vous mettre en garde. L'attaque du Poudlard Express nous l'a bien prouvé, nous sommes tous en danger. Etre encore en apprentissage ne vous épargne pas. Bien au contraire ! Voldemort (frissons dans la salle) sait parfaitement que les moins préparés sont les plus faibles. C'est pourquoi je vous en parle dès maintenant. Ici, vous vous croyez dans un cocon protecteur, mais notre école n'est pas infaillible ! Et Voldemort (frissons dans la salle (bis)) a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Alors souvenez-vous de ça. Maintenant que j'ai dit le plus important, je tiens à féliciter les auteurs de cette farce (Dumbledore jeta un regard malicieux aux Maraudeurs) pour leur idée, pour une fois bien collée au thème. Bon appétit. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant les regards offusqués des Maraudeurs tournés vers le directeur. Ce dernier demanda :

« -Qu'est ce qui vous paraît si drôle Harry ?

-Regardez donc les Maraudeurs et vous verrez ! Répliqua le susnommé.

-En effet, je les ai peut-être un peu offensés. Dit Albus après avoir jeté un regard en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

-Je pense que le « peut-être » et le « un peu » sont de trop Albus.

-Possible, répliqua le directeur en souriant, mais cette petite vanne les forcera à continuer, ce qui ne peut être que bon vu le moral des troupes en ce moment.

-Vous avez bien raison Albus. Lança Harry. » Puis tous deux reprirent, ou plutôt commencèrent, leur repas. Puis, au moment du dessert, une toute petite furie, apparemment mauve, fila en direction d'Harry. Quand ce dernier leva les yeux vers elle, elle se mit à lui parler dans une langue étrangère, qui devait être la sienne. Le plus surprenant, surtout pour Dumbledore, fut d'entendre Harry répondre dans ce même langage ! « Cet homme parle donc la langue des Fées, il est beaucoup plus étrange que je le pensais » se dit le vieil homme. Quand la conversation prit fin, Harry se leva et murmura pour Albus :

« -Mina vient de me dire que Ginny allait accoucher, je me dois d'être auprès d'elle. »

Puis il partit en courant en direction de l'infirmerie. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Dumbledore remarque l'absence de la future mère. Constatant le brouhaha régnant dans la salle, autant chez ses élèves que chez ses collègues, il décida d'éclaircir les choses :

« -Chers élèves et professeurs, rien de grave n'est à signaler. La seule chose à dire est que votre aide infirmière ne sera plus présente auprès de Pompom pour quelques temps, car elle aura d'ici peu trois petites filles à charge. Votre professeur de DCFM risque lui aussi de s'absenter quelque peu, mais cela n'est pas un problème non ? »

Quelques rires se firent entendre du côté des élèves, et beaucoup de soupirs de soulagement du côté des professeurs. Après tout, les Fées ont le pouvoir de pressentir le danger. Après ces éclaircissements, tous reprirent leur repas là où ils l'avaient laissé. Sauf Harry bien sûr, lui était occupé ailleurs...

###############

J'suis vache ou j'suis pas vache ? J'arrête là ou j'arrête pas ? ? ? Bon, je suis gentille, je continue allez ! ! !

###############

Harry arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie, beaucoup plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Il repéra tout de suite sa femme, dans le lit le plus près du bureau, avec Anna Laura à ses côtés. Il accourut près d'elles, prit la main de Ginny et commença à la rassurer doucement :

« -Chut mon cœur, détend-toi, ça va aller, je suis là maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas...

-Allez-y Virginia. Dit Pomfresh. Voilà, c'est parfait comme ça, je vois une tête, continuez !

-Calme-toi mon amour, tout va bien se passer, continue comme ça, respire... voilà. »

Tout en rassurant sa femme, Harry tentait de mettre en pratique ses propres conseils. Il était horriblement stressé, et essayait donc de se calmer et calmer Ginny.

« -En voilà une ! C'est merveilleux ma chère continuez ! » Et Pompom plaça une petite fille dans un des trois berceaux situés à ces côtés.

« -Tu vois mon ange, tu as réussi ! Et bientôt tu auras trois magnifiques petites filles à chouchouter ! Je sais que tu peux y arriver, j'ai confiance en toi. Vas-y ! »

C'est le moment que choisit Sélénia pour frapper à la porte.

« -Pas maintenant par pitié ! Lui cria Mme Pomfresh. Je suis désolée j'ai autre chose à faire, repassez plus tard ! ! ! »

Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Anna Laura utilisait un second berceau.

« -Tu y es presque Ginny, c'est bientôt fini, ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt tu pourras toutes les serrer dans tes bras... »

Ginny lui sourit avant de pousser, assez fort pour que leur troisième fille décide de venir. Puis elle ferma les yeux, trop fatiguée pour faire le moindre effort. Elle sentit un peu après un liquide couler dans sa bouche. Elle l'avala, et se sentit tout de suite mieux. Elle se rassit donc dans le lit et regarda tendrement son mari essayer de prendre leurs trois filles dans ses bras. Il avait l'air tellement heureux ! ! ! Quand il vit que Ginny s'était remise, il lui tendit les petites puces, puis s'assit à ses côtés. Ils s'aperçurent à peine que Pomfresh était partie dans l'entrée réceptionner Sélénia et les Maraudeurs. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était ces trois petites puces, presque toutes identiques, qui étaient leurs filles. Ils étaient parents. C'était le doux chant qui résonnait à leurs oreilles. Et pour une fois, ils comprenaient l'instinct de surprotection auquel ils avaient eu affaire. Mais tout n'était pas réglé. Il manquait le plus important, ce que l'infirmière ne manqua pas de leur rappeler :

« -Dites-moi tous les deux, c'est bien gentil d'avoir trois jolies filles, mais si elles n'ont pas de noms, ce n'est pas très pratique non ?

-Mais les noms sont déjà choisis Laura ! Répliqua Ginny avec un grand sourire.

-Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit ? ! S'indigna Pompom. J'exige de les savoir tout de suite ! ! !

-Et je serais ravie d'être également au courant. Déclara Sélénia avec un clin d'œil pour Harry.

-Je crois malheureusement que nous n'avons pas le choix mon amour. Dit Ginny, faussement fataliste.

-Devons-nous vraiment vous présenter Emma Virginie Parker ? » Demanda Harry en prenant dans ses bras la première née puis en la mettant dans son berceau. « Puis Anna Julia Parker ? » Continua le nouveau père en exécutant le même manège avec la seconde du trio. « Et enfin Laure... » Harry hésita longuement. Quelle allait être la réaction de James ? « ... Thalia Parker ? »

###############

Lily avait décidé d'aller à l'infirmerie, pour voir les filles de son professeur préféré, et également pour les féliciter, lui et Ginny. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle vit tout de suite les heureux parents. Le problème était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait également Sélénia et les Maraudeurs. Lily hésitait quant à la conduite à suivre. Finalement, elle décida que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait. En plus, Potter n'aurait rien à lui dire vu qu'il l'avait accusée à tort l'autre jour. Elle approcha donc et entendit les dernières paroles de Parker : « Et enfin Laure... Thalia Parker ? »

Lily souriait doucement en regardant Harry prendre un nouveau-né dans ses bras et le placer dans un berceau. Mais son sourire s'évanouit quand elle entendit quelque chose qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui fit croire qu'elle rêvait : Potter était assis sur un lit, les autres à ses côtés. Il avait la tête dans les mains mais les soubresauts des ses épaules ne voulaient dire qu'une seule chose : Il pleurait. Elle s'approcha doucement, pour essayer d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Sélénia s'en aperçut et lui fit signe de rester un peu à l'écart. Sel lança également un regard à Harry qui comprit tout de suite et vint s'asseoir près de James. Lily tenta de suivre la conversation :

« -Je suis désolé James, j'oublie vos dossiers aussi vite que je les lis. Mais j'ai bien essayé de ne pas le dire, mais je ne voyais aucune échappatoire. Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Répondit James. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est plutôt de la mienne. Je sais que depuis le temps j'aurais dû m'y habituer mais...

-Non, tu ne peux pas t'y habituer, on ne peut pas s'habituer à ce genre de chose. On peut simplement faire avec. Et il y a toujours des moments où l'on flanche. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir... »

Lily arrêta là. Apparemment, cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'Harry avait dit et avec le passé de James. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais une chose était sûre : cela ne la regardait pas. Elle alla donc voir Ginny pour lui souhaiter ses meilleurs vœux, voir les petites triplées et partit en direction de la sortie. Mais elle fut arrêtée par Sélénia :

« -Je te remercie de m'avoir écoutée.

-De rien. De toutes façons, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

-C'est plutôt un sujet délicat. Je pense que si, en plus, il se serait aperçut que tu étais là, il aurait...

-Essayé de passer pour un cœur de pierre en trouvant une excuse du genre « J'ai une poussière dans l'œil » c'est ça ?

-A peu près. Avoua Sélénia en souriant. Au moins, maintenant tu peux t'apercevoir que ce n'est pas un idiot sans cœur et sans courage.

-Oui. Et je commence à me rendre compte des horreurs que j'ai dites ce jour-là. Je suis désolée Sélénia. Excuse-moi.

-Peine avouée, à moitié pardonnée. Déclara Sélénia. La deuxième moitié ne pardonnera peut-être pas aussi facilement, fais attention. Rajouta t-elle en jetant un regard vers James.

-Je sais. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de me mettre à lui faire des excuses. Plus tard peut-être. Répliqua Lily avec le sourire.

-Tu as raison. File donc trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner avant qu'il s'aperçoive que tu es là. »

Lily lui sourit une fois de plus et s'en alla. Elle venait peut-être de trouver une énigme de plus sur « le cas Potter » mais au moins, elle avait retrouvé son amie. Et c'était toujours ça de gagné.

1 Phrase tirée du dessin animé Excalibur, l'Epée Magique.

_**Fin de la première partie du chapitre 6.**_

_Pour moi, vous ne vous rendez pas compte, mais c'est la libération ! ! ! Depuis le temps que j'avais toutes les idées mais que je ne pouvais pas les mettre en place... Logiquement, j'aurais dû tout faire en une fois, mais je trouve que 24 pages sur Word c'est quand même suffisant. Et puis je trouvais cet endroit sympa pour couper alors..._

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**alinemcb54 :** Merci beaucoup, je continue comme je peux mais j'ai une malchance pas possible ! ! ! Par exemple : Ma mère m'a dit : Tu vas être contente, j'ai pris l'ADSL. Tu m'étonnes que j'étais contente ! Ca fait plus d'un mois. L'ADSL ne marche toujours pas. Tu vois le genre ?_

_**crystal yuy : **Merci, j'espère que le suite te plaît toujours autant. La phrase tirée d'Excalibur, c'est le titre du chap._

_**Gh()st :** Merci. C'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir sortir de cours quand je veux. Ca m'éviterait de supporter certaines personnes qui m'énervent pas mal en ce moment. Mais en fait, ils les ont pas vraiment autorisés, mais ils ont été obligés de faire comme si. De toutes façons, Harry et Drago ne seraient pas revenus alors..._

_Ah, toi non plus t'aimes pas Barth. C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon amie mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir. Elle, elle trouve ça joli :-( Enfin, chacun ses goûts !_

_**Et si g pas envi de te le dire (ou un truc dans le genre)**Tu vois ? ! Barth c'est pourri comme prénom ! Je te l'avais dit ! Mais tu m'écoutes jamais alors :-( Ben qu'est ce t'a contre Lily en tu-sais-quoi ? En plus c'était ton idée alors... Que James embrasse Sélénia ? ? ? ? Mais t'as fumé toi ! L'asile c'est pas ici ma pov' vieille ! Espèce d'empaffé profiteuse va ! Et puis ici c'est mon monde, c'est moi qui décide ! Si je dis : Et là y'ora 1 grande alé avec pl1 2 statu kon apelera la grande alé avec pl1 2 statu, et là ba le jard1 avec D olivié D orangade D sole pleureur D sole meunière et là ba le palé luxurian magnifik avec 1 grande place ou yora pl1 de danseuse ki pourron dansé (petite musique) é juste là 1 petit géranium... oué ce sera bi1 oué. Et ben ça veut dire que c'est comme ça un point c'est tout ! ! ! En plus j'avé ossi pensé à bande 2 chacal vs alé tous crevé kom D chacal mé ça fesé 2 foi chacal... Koi, on di D chacaux ? Enfin voilà koi. Tou ça pr dir ke tu pe pa DciD à ma place et pui moi 2 toute façon je 2man2 l'avi D lecteur. Si il disen ke Barth c pa top ça veut dir ke Barth c pas top un poin c tou ! 2 Toute façon g tjrs réson alor... Aie tu me fé mal saleté va ! ! !_

_Bon, je vais vous laisser. Gros bisous à tous_

_Lilya Potter._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un seul être vous manque et...

_**Kikou vous ! Oui, c'est encore moi ! Vous n'êtes pas débarrassés ! Ben oui, chacun ses calvaires ! Le mien c'est de vous faire plaisir et le vôtre c'est de me supporter ! **voit les lecteurs se demander pourquoi ils sont là et s'ils ne feraient pas mieux d'envoyer l'auteur à l'asile le plus proche** Mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la rentrée qui me rend comme ça (Et puis aussi le fait que je puisse toujours pas aller sur Internet de chez moi.). Bon c'est bien gentil de blablater mais si je dois vous écrire ce bout de chap., il faut que je me motive. Allez, au boulot ! **voit les lecteurs soupirer en pensant que finalement ils sont bien au bon endroit** Juste un petit truc avant. Vous savez pas la super bonne nouvelle ? J'AI MON ADSL ! OUI ! Je suis super contente ! P'têt pour ça que j'suis un petit peu cinglée…**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Nina Zoritec  Prof de Divination.**

**Aurora Sorbier Prof de Magie sans Baguette.**

**Audrey Riqur Prof de Magie Élémentaire.**

**Harry James, Virginia Julie, Emma Virginie, Anna Julia et Laure Thalia Parker Harry James, Ginny (ou Virginia) Julie, Emma Virginie, Anna Julia et Laure Thalia Potter.**

**Résumé du chapitre 6 : A l'approche d'Halloween, Harry s'aperçoit (enfin) que la carte du Maraudeur version 1977 est toujours entre les mains de leurs propriétaires qui peuvent donc à tout moment connaître leur véritable identité ! Enfin, certains n'ont pas besoin d'une carte pour cela. En effet, Sélénia déprimait à cause de la dispute JP/LE et le meilleur moyen que Harry a trouvé pour lui redonner le moral c'était de lui dire qu'il était le fils de ces deux têtes de mules ! Il a donc empêché le suicide de Sel et, par la même occasion, le rapprochement entre ses parents. Il est donc maintenant au centre du problème. Mais il a fallu, qu'en plus, ses filles aient la sale idée d'être des prématurées ! Notre jeune couple est donc parents. Chose qui a permis à Sel de pardonner à Lily (N/A : Si je vous raconte c même plu la peine de lire le chap. d'avant alors…). Cela dit, avec James ça ne va pas être aussi facile…**

Chapitre 7 : Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé…

« C'est pourquoi M. Parker a insisté sur le fait que vous devriez tous savoir… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui peut le tourmenter autant ? » Voilà la question que Lily se posait sans cesse, allant même jusqu'à mépriser les paroles de ses professeurs pour ne s'intéresser qu'a ça. Voilà une semaine que les triplettes Parker étaient venues au monde et dans les couloirs tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Des « Je suis allée les voir, elles sont tellement jolies ! » Par-ci, des « Et ils l'ont appelé Emma, comme moi ! » Par-là, presque tous les sujets de conversations des jeunes filles étaient tournées vers ce trio qui, à peine né, faisait déjà parler de lui. Pour Lily, les pensées étaient toutes autres, ou presque. En effet, en se répétant le scénario dans la tête, elle avait compris que l'attitude de Potter avait un rapport soit avec une fille appelé Laure, soit avec une fille appelé Thalia. Elle n'avait réussi à soutirer de Sélénia que le nom de la fille en question, et encore, elle avait dû lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle savait par conséquent que cette jeune a pour prénom Thalia. Mais pour le reste…

« Miss Evans ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez au moins ?

Pour être franche… pas vraiment professeur Riqur. Avoua la jeune fille.

Pouvez-vous me répéter la dernière phrase que j'ai dite ? Interrogea Audrey.

En fait… non.

Très bien. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin de ce cours. Bien, je répète ma question : Qui peut me dire exactement de quoi est constitué un Patronus corporel ? M. Weasley ?

Un Patronus corporel est constitué de pur bonheur. D'ailleurs, l'animal ou la chose qui le représente est ce en quoi le sorcier qui l'invoque place tous ses espoirs. Récita Hugo.

Très bien. 10 points pour Serdaigle. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi l'on invoque un Patronus face à un Détraqueur ? Continua le professeur. M. Potter ? »

Lily leva le nez de son parchemin. Peut-être que la réponse de James allait lui donner des indices…

« Comme l'a dit Hugo, un Patronus est constitué de pur bonheur uniquement. Et les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de ce bonheur, mais pour faire ressentir à leurs victimes les pires malheurs et engendrer la déprime. Seulement, les Patroni **(N/A : Et après on dit que trois années de Latin ne servent à rien ? Je conteste !)** ne peuvent pas être malheureux. Ils finissent donc par battre les Détraqueurs sur leur propre terrain. Par ailleurs, le mot latin Patronus signifie Patron, donc celui qui domine.

Je n'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même. 25 points pour Gryffondor ! Bien, maintenant, passons à la pratique. »

Rien d'intéressant pour cette fois, sinon qu'il était un latiniste, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé. Lily reporta son attention vers Miss Riqur, pour ne pas se faire réprimander une nouvelle fois :

« J'ai ici la liste des binômes que m'a laissé M. Parker : M. Léo Mc Drell avec Miss Genco ; Miss Léger et M. Weasley ; M. Chang et Miss Davies ; M. Potter et Miss Evans… »

C'est bon, plus la peine d'écouter maintenant qu'elle savait avec qui elle allait faire équipe. D'ailleurs, plus elle entendait les instructions du professeur Parker, enfin, du professeur Riqur pour le coup, plus elle ce disait qu'il, ou plutôt elle, avait fait exprès de la mettre avec James.

« Je me demande s'ils ne le font pas tous exprès ici… »

Lily sursauta. Elle était tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas vu Potter approcher. Ce dernier eu un petit sourire et lui dit :

« Tiens, je te fais peur maintenant Evans ? Finalement, je ne suis peut-être pas si parfait que ça ? Faire peur aux demoiselles…

Finalement, je pense que tu as raison, déclara Lily, seul un crétin comme toi ne se conduit pas en gentleman ! »

Ben oui, elle avait beau avoir découvert qu'il n'était peut-être pas si immature que ça, elle ne pouvait pas dénigrer pour autant les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! Sinon il finirait par ce croire tranquille… Apparemment, James n'a pas vraiment apprécié sa remarque…

« Qui t'as dit que j'en étais un Evans ?

N'est-ce pas le principal attrait d'un homme parfait ? »

Et face à la tête désabusée de James, elle ne put s'en empêcher, et éclata de rire. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, qu'elle riait avec James Potter, cela la calma tout de suite.

James, lui, attendait que ces rires s'estompent. Lorsque Lily se calma, il déclara, avec un petit sourire ironique :

« Bien, maintenant que tu es calmée, est-ce qu'on peut commencer ?

A condition que tu me dises ce qu'il faut faire. J'ai pas vraiment tout écouté !

C'est bien la première fois ! Enfin, voilà ce qu'il faut faire : tu penses au souvenir le plus heureux que tu puisses avoir, et, tout en y pensant, tu dis la formule : Spero Patronum. Vas-y, essaie !

D'accord. »

Et Lily chercha, pendant très peu de temps car, pour elle, il était évident, son meilleur souvenir. C'était quand elle avait 10 ans, âge où elle s'entendait encore bien avec sa sœur. Toute la famille était partie passer deux mois de vacances dans un pays qui, aujourd'hui encore, est pour elle le plus beau : l'Italie. **(N/L : Moi, influencée par le Latin ? Non, jamais ! Bon, d'accord, un petit peu. Mais avez-vous déjà visité Florence et Pise pendant une chaude nuit de juin ? Moi, je vous dis que c'est vraiment magnifique !)** Elle avait passé deux mois sous le soleil Latin, à visiter des sites plus impressionnants les uns que les autres et a manger des pizzas, des pâtes et des glaces à longueur de temps. Mais la chose dont elle se souviendrait toujours, c'était quand elle se promenait avec sa sœur, des heures durant, sur les rochers au bord de l'eau. Voir cette étendue d'un bleu turquoise reflétant le coucher de soleil, à parler de tout et de rien avec celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa meilleure amie lui paraissait, et lui paraîtra toujours, malgré la situation actuelle avec sa sœur, magnifique.

Une fois ce souvenir bien en tête, Lily prononça la formule :

James regardait silencieusement Lily se préparer. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas l'admirer. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux auburn lui descendant aux omoplates, sa taille fine et ses doux yeux verts s'illuminants à une pensée joyeuse… Eh ho, Potter, on se calme ! De toutes façons, elle te hait, alors à quoi ça sert de se faire des idées ? Elle ne veut pas de toi, ce n'est pas la peine… Mais, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pouvait effacer de son cœur cette petite voix qui lui disait que rien n'était joué, et qu'il avait encore tout à gagner. Après tout, si elle lui adressait la parole, cela voulait bien dire qu'il ne lui était pas si antipathique. Et il avait également remarqué que son ton face à lui s'était adoucit depuis deux ans. Reste à savoir si cela allait continuer…

« Spero Patronum ! »

La voix de Lily le fit sortir de ses pensées. Et il regarda un halo argenté se former, mais sans plus. Il dit donc à Lily :

« Cela n'a pas marché. Il y plusieurs explications : soit ton souvenir n'était pas assez fort, soit tu n'étais pas bien concentrée, ou encore tes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez développés et il faut alors que tu t'entraînes, c'est la seule solution.

Tout à fait M. Potter ! Intervint le professeur qui passait parmi les groupes. Vous en savez beaucoup sur les Détraqueurs et la façon de les combattre à ce que j'entends.

Mon père pense que se défendre contre ces « abominations », comme il les appelle, est essentiel. De ce fait il m'a entraîné dès que j'ai eu ma baguette, et je contrôle mon Patronus d'une façon que j'estime parfaite. »

Et voilà ! Il faut toujours qu'il rapporte ces moindres phrases à cette saleté d'ego ! Lily devait s'avouer déçue. Elle le croyait plus modeste mais…

« Nous allons bien voir ça ! S'exclama Audrey. Allez-y M. Potter, je vous regarde. »

Tous s'étaient arrêtés et étaient tournés vers James qui fit de son mieux. Ce qu'il avait eu de bénéfique, après tous ces entraînements, c'était qu'il se connaissait parfaitement et qu'il savait donc sans hésitation quel souvenir il devait choisir. Il se remit donc en tête ces soirées à jouer à n'importe quoi chez les Revol, avec Sélénia et ses deux sœurs. Mais, plus que tout, il se remémorait en détails le visage de Thalia. Ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient à la taille, ses yeux noisette qui scintillaient, son sourire si doux et franc à la fois, son attitude de garçon maqué, elle pourtant si fragile, sa voix mélodieuse…

« Spero Patronum ! »

Malgré le fait que son meilleur souvenir soit sa sœur en vie, ce fut un grand chien argenté qui sortit de sa baguette. James avait perdu une sœur, mais il avait retrouvé un ami, un vrai, qu'il considérait vraiment comme un frère.

Sirius regarda James se concentrer et, quelques secondes plus tard, il vit un immense chien argenté sortir de sa baguette. Jamais il ne se sentit plus fier. Le Patronus est le symbole du bonheur, de celui qui domine dans le cœur de la personne qui l'invoque, et il fut très heureux de voir que c'était en lui que James plaçait ses espoirs. Il était d'ailleurs quasiment sûr que s'il savait invoquer un Patronus, ce serait un jeune cerf qui sortirait de sa baguette. Et au sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil complice que lui lança James, il fut certain que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il réalisait cela.

« Tu ne le savais pas hein ?

Quoi ? Demanda Sirius.

Que c'était toi l'espoir de James. Répondit Sélénia.

Mais… comment tu… James t'a dit pour… bégaya Sirius, abasourdi.

Oui, James me l'a dit. Un jour où je l'ai prit sur le fait, il a été obligé de me le dire. Quand j'ai vu un cerf dans sa chambre, il faut avouer que je me posais des questions ! De ce fait, je sais aussi pour Remus.

Et alors ? Se défendit Sirius. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire qu'il soit un… enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il n'en reste pas moins un être humain, sauf quelques nuits par mois !

Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, arrête de m'agresser comme ça ! Répliqua Sélénia. Justement, je trouve que ce que vous avez fait est très noble. Un peu idiot et dangereux sur le principe, mais noble. Et puis la condition de Remus ne me dérange pas plus que ça, mais pour vos coups en traître ça doit être assez pratique non ? Continua t-elle, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Comment oses-tu Revol ? S'offusqua théâtralement Black. La traîtrise, c'est bon pour les Serpentard ! De toutes façons, tout le monde sait quelles sont nos façons d'agir. C'est pas notre faute si personne ne nous en empêche !

C'est vrai, je suis d'accord. Avoua Sélénia. Mais, je me demande quelle tête vous ferez, tous les quatre, quand vos enfants, ou petits-enfants, ou plus loin encore vous surpasseront.

C'est impossible. Balança Sirius. Je mets au défi mes enfants, petits-enfants ou autre, et ceux des autres Maraudeurs de nous dépasser un jour !

Très bien, je transmettrais. Dit Sélénia avec un grand sourire.

Pff, tu auras oublié d'ici là ! Répliqua Sirius.

Que tu crois ! » Lança Revol, presque le rire aux lèvres.

« Elle est vraiment pas mal cette fille, pensa Sirius. Intelligente, belle, spontanée, avec de la répartie en plus… Je suis sûr que si James ne serait pas fou de Lily, il aurait craqué. Quoique, s'il la connaît si bien que ça… Enfin, c'est quand même bizarre de penser qu'une fille que Peter, Remus et moi connaissons à peine, sait presque tout de nous. Mais si c'est toujours une aussi jolie fille qui connaît nos secrets, ça ne me dérange pas… »

« Eh, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a pas un joli chien argenté à nos pieds nous, il faut qu'on bosse Black ! Alors viens ici s'il te plaît ! s'exclama Sélénia, qui était retournée à l'autre bout de la salle.

J'arrive ! » Et avec la pensée finale que cette fille avait vraiment tout pour plaire, il retourna vers sa partenaire, comme tous les autres, pour laisser James et Lily travailler en paix.

« Finalement ce n'est pas seulement son passé que j'ignore, c'est toute sa vie ! » Voilà ce que Lily se disait depuis quelques minutes. Il était midi, tout le monde était donc en train de manger. Et depuis que James avait fait apparaître son Patronus, Lily ne cessait de douter. Était-il vraiment si immoral que ça ? Ou était-ce son éducation qui était faite ainsi ? Oui, car malgré le petit speech de James à propos de son père qui lui avait enseigné ça « pour qu'il sache se défendre », Lily, elle, pensait plutôt que son père avait fait ça pour se dire que son fils était le meilleur et l'en persuader. Ce qui signifierait que cette « modestie sans faille » en ait justement une. Et que toute cette mascarade n'était qu'une façade. Mais pour être sûr de cela, il faudrait percer la coquille de James. Et ça, c'est pas gagné !

« Lily, tu n'as pas vu Sélénia ? Demanda Andréa.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller voir Ginny et Harry je crois. Répondit l'interpellé en sortant de ses pensées.

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle va beaucoup chez les Parker depuis quelques temps ? Observa Amélia.

C'est normal, répliqua Lily. C'est Harry qui l'a sortie de sa dépression, maintenant, elle s'appuie sur lui, le temps d'être parfaitement remise.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison. Avoua Amélia.

Tu devrais faire psy plus tard toi ! Déclara Andréa.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'exclama Lily.

Tu as toujours réponse à tout sur les questions sociales. Mais bon être née sorcière à sûrement dû tirer d'autres plans sur la comète ! Expliqua Andréa.

Bof… Rien n'empêche un sorcier de suivre une carrière Moldue tu sais… »

Sélénia frappa trois petits coups au portrait du dragon puis, quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une Ginny Parker rayonnante.

« Ah ! Bonjour Sélénia, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune maman.

Bien merci, et vous cinq ? Répondit Sélénia.

Moi je vais très bien et Harry et les filles sont en train de rattraper leur nuit ! Lança Ginny avec un sourire.

C'était le tour d'Harry ? S'exclama Sel, le sourire lui peignant également les lèvres.

Oui, et je dois dire qu'il a parfaitement fait son travail, je n'ai rien entendu de la nuit ! Félicita Ginny.

Ca, c'est parce que j'ai jeté un sort d'insonorisation à notre chambre. Intervint Harry, les yeux cernés, mais le visage joyeux.

Harry, j'ai parlé avec Sirius aujourd'hui et… Commença Sélénia.

Tiens, interrompit le jeune père, c'est « Sirius » maintenant ?

Oh, je t'en prie, ne commence pas avec ça ! Répliqua la jeune femme, un petit feu aux joues.

Non mais, c'est insensé ! Parler comme ça à son professeur ! Il n'y a plus de respect dans cette école ! Ah les jeunes de nos jours ! Plaisanta Harry.

Techniquement, tu as 20 ans de moins que moi, alors je serai toi, je ferai moins le fier hein ! Balança Sélénia avec un grand sourire.

Là, je dois dire qu'elle a raison Harry, intervint Ginny. Alors laisse donc parler les vieux !

Eh ! S'exclama Sélénia pendant que les deux parents riaient sous cape. C'est pas sympa ça !

Je suis désolée Miss Revol, s'excusa Ginny. Ca m'a échappé ! Pourquoi es-tu venue au fait ?

Oui, dit Sel tout en reprenant contenance. J'ai donc parlé avec Black, ce matin, et il a mit au défi ses enfants, petits-enfant ou autre, et ceux de James, Remus et Peter, de surpasser les Maraudeurs. Je sais bien que pour toi c'est fichu Harry, vu que tu as quitté Poudlard. Mais je me disais que les trois princesses là-bas… elles pourraient peut-être m'aider…

Bien sûr Sélénia, mais mets-toi dans la tête que ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Elles ont à peine une semaine, alors onze ans… et puis il est possible qu'elles n'aient pas de pouvoirs magiques… dit Harry.

Ca, j'en doute fort ! Répliqua Sélénia qui s'était approchée des berceaux.

Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry, étonné par temps de sûreté. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elles peuvent être des Cracmol.

Bien sûr, déclara Sel. Mais le fait que Laure ait passé ses cheveux de l'auburn au vert sans aucune baguette me laisse dubitative. Continua t-elle d'un ton badin. »

Les deux parents accoururent pour vérifier ses dires. En effet, dans le troisième berceau se trouvait une toute petite fillette aux cheveux aussi verts que les yeux de son père. Il ne purent s'en apercevoir que quelques secondes, car soudainement, les cheveux de l'enfant virèrent au rose bonbon. Le plus impressionnant résidait dans le fait que Laure était toujours endormie ! Bien que tous trois connaissent la raison de ce changement, ce fut Sélénia qui l'énonça à voix haute :

« Tu vois, non seulement elles ont des pouvoirs magiques, mais en plus la plus jeune est une Métamorphomage ! Donc, elles pourront m'aider ! Merci les filles, vous êtes adorables ! Remercia t-elle en donnant un baiser sur le front de chaque endormie. Bon, il faut que j'aille manger, je vous laisse !

… Bon appétit. » Répondit Ginny, qui s'était remise bien plus vite que son mari qui regardait toujours leur fille d'un air ahuri.

Sélénia sortit avec un grand sourire, puis partit en direction de la Grande Salle, pour manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller en cours de Divination.

« Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse Lupin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Non…rien… continue. »

« Mais cette fille a vraiment des pouvoirs de Divination ou quoi ? Pensa Remus. » Il avait tout fait pour éviter la situation délicate dans laquelle il était en ce moment. Mais la prof n'avait rien voulu entendre :

« C'est aujourd'hui que vous échangez les rôles M. Lupin, c'était prévu comme ça. Maintenant retournez à votre place ! » Voilà ce que lui avait dit Nina Zoritec. Et, du coup, il était là à attendre avec une grande angoisse que Revol lui prédise son avenir de la semaine prochaine. Le problème était que la semaine prochaine, c'était la Pleine Lune ! Et Remus n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre Sélénia hurler quand elle s'apercevra qu'il est un loup-garou ! Parce qu'il était sûr que si sa partenaire suivait à la lettre les instructions de Zoritec, elle le saurait. C'était comme ça que lui, avait vu plusieurs semaines auparavant que Sélénia finirait par devenir dépressive. Il en a donc informé Amélia et lui a dit de rester sur ses gardes. Mais cette fois, il craignait le pire…

« Tu risques de connaître des nuits chargées, mais très amusantes, commença à dévoiler sa coéquipière. Malheureusement, votre ami cheval ne pourra pas vous accompagner cette fois. Il sera occupé ailleurs… Mais être avec les autres animaux te suffira, et tu parviendra une fois de plus à surmonter la douleur de la transformation…

Et… c'est tout ? Demanda Remus, étonné. Pas de cris, pas de regard horrifié, pas de…

Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Interrompit Sélénia. Si tu es quand même ici, c'est que Dumbledore a confiance en toi et qu'il a prit les précautions nécessaires. Et puis, James t'accompagnera alors…

Minute ! Repris Remus. Comment sais-tu que les Maraudeurs seront là ? Rien que ce que tu as pu voir n'aurait pu te dire qu'ils étaient ces animaux !

C'est vrai. Admit Sélénia. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais je le sais, tout comme je savais avant aujourd'hui que tu étais un loup-garou.

James te l'a dit c'est ça ? Questionna Lupin, l'air un peu énervé.

Il s'est plutôt vu forcé de me le dire. Un jour, je suis passée le voir à l'improviste, et quand je suis entrée dans sa chambre, j'ai vu un jeune cerf vivant. Il s'est retransformé devant moi, et m'a tout expliqué. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de dévier le sujet, qui ne lui plaisait guère. Parler de sa lycanthropie ne l'attirait jamais. Mais une question lui restait dans la tête :

« Tu crois que si tu ne l'avais pas pris sur le fait, il aurait quand même finit par te le dire ?

Jamais il n'aurait fait ça ! S'exclama Sélénia, soudain énervée. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand il me disait votre secret. Il y avait tant de rancœur dans sa voix et de résignation dans son regard que je lui ait demandé de ne pas me le dire s'il le voulait. Mais il a insisté. Comme quoi que même si c'était quelque chose qu'il tenait à garder pour lui, il devait me le dire, parce que rester dans le flou n'est jamais bon.

Tu crois qu'il mettra son conseil en pratique une fois de plus, mais avec Lily ? Demanda Remus, ayant enfin trouvé sa sortie de secours.

Non, répondit Sélénia. Sauf si Lily le prend sur le fait comme je l'ai fait, ou alors qu'elle lui demande en face ce qu'elle veut savoir. Quoique si elle le fait maintenant James ne répondra pas, vu qu'il ne lui a toujours pas pardonné son attitude. Donc il faut avant tout qu'il se réconcilient. Et ça, c'est pas gagné ! »

Remus allait répondre quand la sonnerie retentit. Tous rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours. Il sortit tout en pensant : « Revol à l'air d'être une femme extrêmement perspicace et sage. Ça doit être pour ça que James a quelques « excès de maturité » quand il s'y met. C'est sûrement l'influence de Revol. Même nous qui semblons être les meilleurs amis de James ignorons beaucoup de choses le concernant qu'elle seule doit connaître. Je suis sûr que Sir' et Pet' voudraient savoir tout autant que moi ce qui tracasse James. Et Revol m'a donné la clé pour y arriver… »

« Très bien, déclara Mc Gonagall une fois tous ses élèves installé. Vous maîtrisez tous d'une certaine manière le sortilège d'apparition. Nous allons maintenant passer à la partie la plus difficile de votre année : la Métamorphose Humaine. J'ai ici la liste des binômes : M. Potter avec Miss Danel ; M. Lupin et Miss Evans ; M. Black avec Miss Delacroix et enfin, M. Pettigrow avec Miss Revol. Les instructions sont au tableau, je vous laisse faire. »

Peter se dirigea donc vers Sélénia, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il était tombé sur la seule des Gryffondor qui appréciait les Maraudeurs. Ils lurent chacun pour eux les consignes puis Sélénia lui demanda :

« Ca va, tu as compris ?

Pas tout à fait, le langage un peu vieillot de la prof, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Répondit-il.

Ouais, je comprend. Bon, en gros tu dois penser à la forme que tu veux que ton coéquipier prenne et que tu prononces la formule « Transforma voluntas » et, en plus, tu donnes un coup sec avec ta baguette. Tu veux essayer ?

Ben… vas-y, commence. Avec un exemple je m'en sortirai sûrement mieux ! Avoua Peter.

D'accord. Rétorqua Revol avec un sourire. »

Peter la regarda se concentrer, avec l'impression d'être mitraillé par son regard de la tête aux pieds. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit ses dents de devant pousser, son nez et ses yeux rétrécir, mais sans plus. Il fit apparaître un miroir de poche et regarda le résultat. Il fut frappé par la ressemblance entre son reflet et celui qu'il avait au début de son apprentissage Animagus.

« Finite Incantatem. Désolé, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. S'excusa Sélénia.

Pas grave, répondit Peter avec un sourire. J'ai l'habitude. …Euh… oublie ce que je viens de dire.

Ouais… on va faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Dit Sélénia d'un ton dégagé. Allez, c'est ton tour !

Mouais, je vais essayer… Déclara Peter, pas très convaincu. »

Peter imagina donc en quoi il pourrait essayer de transformer Sélénia. Rapidement, une idée de fauve lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, un tigre de Sibérie ! Un animal blanc, une apparence froide, mais un tempérament si chaud à l'intérieur… Oui, c'est ça ! Puis, tout en donnant un coup sec avec sa baguette, il dit la formule :

« Transforma voluntas »

Il regarda Revol sans grande conviction, et fut alors extrêmement surpris de voir quelques rayures noires et blanches se former sur son visage.** (N/A : Pour une fois qu'il réussit quelque chose ! lol)** Elle prit le miroir, se regarda et, avec un sourire, déclara :

« Ben, tu vois, tu peux y arriver si tu veux !

C'est surtout quand on choisit un animal qui correspond à son partenaire, Finite Incantatem. Répondit Peter avec un sourire.

Quoi ? Tu me vois bien en zèbre ? Rétorqua Sel, visiblement vexée.

Pas en zèbre, un tigre ! Un tigre de Sibérie. C'est pour ça les rayures noires et blanches !

Ah !… Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur. Parce que je ne me vois pas vraiment en train de galoper dans les plaines d'Afrique ! Enfin, on s'éloigne. Allez, je réessaye. »

**(N/A: Petit passage avec PDV de Rem'. )**

Remus regardait Peter et Sélénia qui parlaient tranquillement. « Cette fille est vraiment sympathique quand on la découvre. Elle se cache, sous un tapis de froideur, mais elle est adorable quand on perce sa coquille. Je me demande si Evans en sait autant qu'elle le prétend sur elle… » pensait-il, observant plus ses camarades que son travail. Il décida finalement de se jeter à l'eau :

« Elle est vraiment spéciale Revol, non ? Balança Remus à Lily, sans quitter Sel du regard.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Lupin ? Répliqua sa coéquipière, visiblement sur la défensive.

Ben, d'un jour à l'autre, elle se met à nous parler comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours ! Et on dirait, justement qu'elle nous connaît… comme James en fait et…

Tu penses vraiment que Potter passait ses soirées à lui raconter votre vie ?

Non, je sais que James n'est pas comme ça. Mais… c'est bizarre comme sensation…comme si…

Comme si elle te connaissait avant même de t'avoir parlé. Répondit Lily les yeux dans le vague. On dirait un personnage omniscient… Elle nous connaît par cœur alors qu'il est impossible de percer sa coquille.

Exactement.

Mais elle n'est pas la seule à faire preuve de mystère autour d'elle. Amélia aussi reste très discrète sur tout ce qui a attrait à sa famille. Tout comme Potter d'ailleurs...

James? interrogea Remus. Je n'aurais jamais cru, et lui non plus, j'en suis sûr, que tu t'intéressais à lui...

Il semble bizarre en ce moment, répondit Lily sans même se rendre compte de ses paroles et encore moins de celles de son coéquipier, il ne parle presque plus, et ça fait plus de deux mois que nous sommes rentrés et il ne m'a pas encore "agressée" pour me demander de sortir avec lui...

Cela te dérangerait-il tant que ça Evans? Demanda Remus, son sourire espiègle de Maraudeur refaisant surface.

Qu'insinues-tu par là Lupin? Répliqua Lily, semblant soudain reprendre ses esprits. Je suis évidemment très heureuse qu'il me laisse tranquille. Malgré tout, ajouta t-elle, son regard se faisant plus intrigué alors qu'elle tournait le regard vers James, je sais qu'il cache quelque chose. Et je suis déterminée à le découvrir. »

Remus sourit légèrement à ces propos. Il se souvenait d'une soirée, lorsque Remus avait demandé comment les autres avait-ils reconnu en lui un lycanthrope et Sirius lui avait décrit en détail un discussion où James lui avait tenu exactement le même discours que Lily à l'instant. Comme quoi, ils ne sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre…

« Si tu veux mon avis Evans, continua t-il, je dirais que ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Mais si, toutefois, tu veux avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, je te conseillerai de le lui demander en face. Jamais tu n'auras de renseignement plus clair que celui qu'il te donnera lui-même.

Mais bien sûr! S'exclama Lily avec un sourire ironique. Pour me faire renvoyer balader avec un : « Les histoires d'une famille aussi belle et prestigieuse que la mienne ne te concernent pas, ma chère et tendre Evans » ? Tu me prends pour quoi ? Je vais trouver ce secret moi-même. Et j'aimerais autant que tu ne lui dise rien Lupin !

Très bien, soupira Remus. Mais au moins je t'aurai prévenue. Et si jamais tes « recherches » tournent court, souviens-toi de je viens de te dire! »

**(N/A: Nous revoilà avec Peter et Sélénia ! )**

Et ce fut comme cela deux heures durant. Peter parlait avec Sélénia d'une manière très décontractée, et, au fil du cours, un lien d'amitié se créa. Peter en fut très heureux. Il n'avait jamais était apprécié des filles en général, et l'être d'une de celles qui aimaient James lui remontait son estime personnelle** (N/A: Qu'a mon avis il a très basse!)**. A un moment, Sélénia lui dit :

« -Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu t'intéressais à quelqu'un en ce moment…

Qui ?… Moi ? Balbutia Peter. Mais… pas du tout… non non… euh…

Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu ? Proposa gentiment Sélénia.

Pas tout de suite. Répliqua Peter. Dis-moi d'abord de qui tu parles !

Une jeune fille de mon entourage… aux yeux bleus et à la magnifique chevelure dorée brillant de milles feux… Déclara la jeune fille avec une voix des contes de fées. »

Peter rougit puis ses yeux reflétèrent la rêverie. Oui, il rêvait effectivement de cette jeune fille dont Sélénia parlait si bien… Jeune fille bien inaccessible malgré que les tentions soient diminuées depuis quelques temps. De toutes façons, qui pourrait aimer quelqu'un comme lui : Peter Pettigrow, suiveur de première, sorcier sans avenir… **(N/A : Moi, rabaisser un Maraudeur ? Non… Je ne fais que l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ! mdr !) **Enfin, comme dirait Remus « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ».

Et la fin du cours se passa ainsi. Peter, plongé dans ses rêveries écoutait à peine le professeur Mc Gonagall donner les devoirs à faire pour la cours suivant et ce fut dans le même état qu'il rejoint les autres Maraudeurs.

« -Ben Pete, tu as mauvaise mine, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Remus.

Non, rien, je pensais juste à un truc…

C'est Revol hein ? Dit Sirius. J'ai remarqué tout à l'heure que vous parliez beaucoup… et pas vraiment Métamorphose si tu veux mon avis…

Ben alors mon petit Patmol, balança James, serais-tu jaloux de ce cher Quedever ? **(N/A : Si tu veux mon avis Sirius, y'a aucune raison !)**

Quoi ? Mais non…pas du tout… je ne suis pas jaloux… non non non ! Se défendit Sirius, le teint plutôt rougeâtre.

De toutes façons, on ne parlait pas de toi Sirius. Déclara Peter. Ni d'elle.

Oui, quand on a parlé en Divination, c'était pareil. Lança Remus. Elle parle avec nous, de tout et de rien, mais jamais d'elle.

Elle n'aime pas vraiment ça. Expliqua James. Sélénia est plutôt réservée, enfin c'est normal, avec la vie qu'elle mène à cause du métier de son père…

Oui, c'est vrai qu'avec un père Ministre de la Magie, elle doit voir beaucoup de journalistes attendre devant chez elle. Dit Remus.

Ouais. Mais ou moins, elle a des parents qui s'aiment, elle. Elle n'est pas obligée de les entendre se disputer tous les quatre matins ! Balança James, un peu triste.

Ben pourtant, ils ne se disputaient jamais quand j'étais chez toi ? Demanda Sirius.

Non, ils essayaient de faire bonne figure. Tu comprends, devant les amis c'est essentiel mais devant moi… »

Aucun Maraudeur ne trouva quelque chose à redire. Tous les trois sentaient leur ami peiné mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. James parlait très peu de ses parents. Tous se que les Maraudeurs savaient, c'étaient que les Potter étaient divorcés depuis 7 ans mais qu'ils vivaient tous les deux au manoir pour « préserver James ». Ce dernier n'en était apparemment que plus attristé. Mais, comme à chaque fois, James étant un fier Gryffondor, il releva la tête et dit :

« -Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet du jour ! Le sujet du jour, c'est celui-ci : Quelle est notre blague de la semaine et à qui est-elle destinée ? »

Les autres Maraudeurs lui firent un sourire complice et cherchèrent une nouvelle cible pour une nouvelle farce de leur nouveau cru.

Remus réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas vraiment son cours de Botanique qui lui faisait tourner les méninges, mais plutôt sa discussion avec Sélénia. Il avait, effectivement, le moyen de mettre James au pied du mur, mais, il était le seul Maraudeur intéressé à le savoir. Maintenant, la question que se posait notre petit loup, c'était comment mettre Sirius et Peter au courant ! Mais Remus eut de la chance ce jour là. Le professeur Chourave avait découvert que certaines racines du Saule Cogneur (celles qui ressortaient du sol), étaient gravement blessées par on-ne-sait-quoi. Leur professeur de Botanique avait donc déclenché une « opération sauvetage » des racines et son choix « d'aides infirmiers » s'était posé sur la classe de 7ème année de Gryffondor-Poufsouffle. Mais le Saule Cogneur n'est pas habitué à ce qu'on s'occupe de ces racines et, apparemment, il n'apprécie pas du tout. Il bouge ses branches dans tous les sens. Déjà que le Saule Cogneur en temps normal n'est pas très amical alors imaginez-le quand il est bougon ! Notre cher arbre s'éclatait donc à tenter d'ensevelir ses guérisseurs sous une tonne de terre. Après le cours, nos amis étaient donc recouverts de terre de la tête au pied et c'est avec soulagement que Remus entendit James déclarait qu'il allait se doucher dès qu'ils seraient remontés dans la tour de Gryffondor. Lunard pourrait enfin dévoiler se « découverte » aux deux autres.

« -Et tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? Demanda Sirius, légèrement désabusé.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais c'est le seul plan dont nous disposons Patmol ! Répondit Remus.

Mais, peut-être que si James ne nous l'a pas dit c'est qu'il a une bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Insista Peter. En plus, quand on en a parlé avec Sélénia la dernière fois, elle a dit que ce sujet faisait beaucoup de peine à James !

Dites, de quoi vous parlez les gars ? Questionna ledit James qui venait de sortir de la salle de bains, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille pour seul vêtement. **(N/A: Eh les filles bavez pas ça sert à rien, il est déjà réservé ! Mdr.)**

…non, de rien, bredouilla Remus, sans grande conviction. Enfin si mais… »

Il se tût devant le regard inquisiteur que lui lança James. Ce dernier, s'il voulait avoir la vraie réponse à sa question devait la poser à la personne qui était incapable de lui mentir :

« -Peter, de quoi parlais-tu à l'instant ? »

Le susnommé regarda Cornedrue en se tordant les doigts. Il savait que son ami exigeait une réponse, mais il ne savait s'il devait donner la bonne ou non. Un regard encourageant de Remus et un résigné de Sirius le décida finalement.

« -En fait James, ça fait plusieurs semaines que l'on se pose quelques questions, dont une surtout, à ton sujet. Et, tout à l'heure, on se concertait pour savoir si on devait ou non, te poser cette question. »

James s'assit lentement sur son lit. Il s'attendait à une telle réaction de ses amis, mais, il était assez surpris malgré tout. Il respira profondément et dit :

« -Allez-y. Ce n'est jamais bon de rester dans le doute. Même si souvent les réponses me coûtent, c'est un principe que je m'engage à respecter. »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se regardèrent, décidant silencieusement de la personne qui poserait la question fatidique. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour lui demander d'une voix douce :

« -Cornedrue, Peter, Remus et moi, on voudrait savoir qui était Thalia. »

James baissa les yeux, pour que ces amis ne voient pas ses yeux brillants, et se lança dans une explication tumultueuse :

« -Thalia… était ma sœur jumelle. »

Cette simple phrase de départ eut un effet conséquent sur les trois Maraudeurs. Car tous les trois savaient que même les livres d'histoire n'étaient pas au courant. Et Peter était bien placé pour le savoir. Des quatre Maraudeurs, il était le « rat » de bibliothèque, même si Remus n'était pas mal non plus de ce côté-là. Et, dès que Quedever avait entendu Sel parler de cette histoire de Thalia, il était parti feuilleter divers bouquins, ce qui c'était révélé sans aucun résultat.

Remus était également très surpris par cette information. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose du genre, étant donné que depuis la dispute avec Lily, il parlait bien plus de sa famille que d'habitude. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que les Potter avaient réussi à garder le mystère sur un troisième enfant des plus grands Aurors de Grande-Bretagne. Ce pourrait-il que les Potter l'aient fait exprès, dès la naissance des jumeaux, pour quelque raison que ce soit?

Mais celui qui réagissait le plus était sans doute Sirius. Il était à la fois ébahi et atterré. Ébahi par la façon dont James avait pu se taire pendant autant de temps, après tout, quand un drame tel que celui-ci (car si son meilleur ami parlait de sa sœur au passé, c'est bien qu'elle devait être morte **(N/A: Perspicace mon petit Sirius ! Tu m'étonneras toujours ! lol)**.) se produit, on ne reste pas dans le silence! A moins que l'on n'aime pas la personne en question, mais dans le cas de James cela semble peu probable. Et atterré parce que, justement, James ne lui avait rien dit. Après tout, ils s'étaient liés dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, même si les Black et les Potter ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Et Sirius avait toute confiance en son ami. Ils se disaient tout, ou presque, la preuve est là. Mais Sirius pouvait comprendre son meilleur ami. S'il était dur pour James d'en parler, il comprenait que ce dernier n'en parle pas !

« Je l'aimais plus que tout, ainsi que Sélénia. Nous passions toutes nos journées ensembles et nous entendions à merveille. Parfois, Mélanie nous rejoignait et nous jouions tous les quatre. Notre vie paraissait rose et sans soucis. Un soir, alors que Sélénia, Thalia et moi avions dix ans et que Sel passait le week-end chez nous… mes parents et Mélanie se sont disputés. »

Lunard fut étonné de la rancœur qu'il percevait dans la voix de James. Comme si… c'est difficile à percevoir… comme si il s'en voulait… comme s'il était la raison de la dispute entre sa sœur et ses parents. Et Remus voyait aussi de la tristesse dans sa voix. Oui, James regrettait cette insouciance. Ce qui est certainement la raison pour laquelle il s'acharne à faire sans arrêt des tonnes de blagues et à jouer l'enfant puérile. Il voulait retrouver cette insouciance qui lui permettait de se rappeler sa sœur.

Peter était particulièrement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Pour lui, James avait toujours eu une vie merveilleuse et il l'enviait pour ça. Il l'enviait pour de nombreuses choses d'ailleurs. Mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que, de tous, c'était peut-être lui qui avait le plus souffert. Car personne n'avait pu l'aider depuis le temps. Remus, a depuis deux ans trois amis lors de ses soties de pleine lune, Sirius a des amis sur qui il peut compter et qui ne le traitent pas comme de la vermine, et lui a trouvé tout le soutien dont il avait besoin quand ils ont crée « les Maraudeurs ». Mais James, lui, n'a jamais trouvé ce soutien…

Sirius s'aperçut une fois de plus que son ami n'est vraiment pas comme tous se le disent. Il semble avoir beaucoup souffert et, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas la fin de l'histoire, il s'en doutait. Et il se sentit profondément triste et désolé pour ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son frère et en qui il avait trouvé ce soutient et ce respect qui lui manquait. Et Sirius s'en voulut. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu aider James, qui lui avait apporté son aide depuis le début…

« Ma sœur jumelle, notre amie et moi… sommes sortis prendre l'air car les cris nous éprouvaient. Et… à l'angle du manoir… nous l'avons vu. Il avait sa baguette et nous tenait en joue. Nous avons crié et nos aînés sont arrivés. Malheureusement… c'était trop tard. Cet enfoiré avait tué Thalia avant que mes parents n'aient pu intervenir. Ils l'ont quand même mis en déroute, mais ma sœur était bel et bien morte… » James releva alors ses yeux embués et regarda ses trois amis.

Peter retint un cri en voyant le regard de son ami. Lui qui le croyait toujours fort et fier, voyait là un homme abattu et triste, bien qu'une lueur qu'il ne put décrire avec précision régnait encore dans son regard. Et malgré cette attaque qui avait dû le blesser profondément, il leur en parlait. Il admirait le courage de James. Si seulement d'autres pouvaient se rendre compte de la douleur qu'il garde au fond de lui, ils comprendraient pourquoi les Maraudeurs étaient aussi farceurs…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un lycanthrope, Remus ne put comprendre ce que ressentait James. Mais il comprit pourquoi. C'est un sentiment tellement obtus pour un loup-garou qu'il ne put le percevoir. Par contre, il y en eut un second qu'il reconnu parfaitement : la haine.

Sirius regardait son ami qui luttait comme il pouvait contre ses larmes. Patmol se sentit impuissant et le regrettait beaucoup. Même si James n'avait pas révélé le nom de l'assassin, il savait parfaitement qui il était. Sirius soupira et regarda sans vraiment y faire attention la gourmette que James avait autour du poignet droit. Qu'est-ce que son ami avait fait pour mériter ça ? Et, dans un geste que seul James aperçut, Sirius essuya la larme qui descendait doucement le long de sa joue…

« Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré que je ferai tout pour empêcher ce salaud de Voldemort de parvenir à ses fins. » James avait une telle ferveur, une telle détermination et une telle haine dans le regard que ses amis ne remarquèrent même pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Soudainement, il se leva et se redirigea vers la salle de bains pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. Peter, Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard moitié gêné moitié honteux : ils ne pensaient pas que leur demande aurait une telle réponse. Et tous pensaient une fois de plus, que James, au contraire de ce que tous pensaient, n'avait pas une vie rose et mielleuse.

James restait dans la salle de bains, tentant de se remettre. Il savait bien que ses amis lui poseraient cette question un jour ou l'autre, mais il n'y était vraiment pas préparé. Cette petite « discussion » lui avait rappelé comment sa vie avait dégénérée avec la mort de Thalia: Ses parents s'étaient séparés, sa sœur ne leur adressait plus la parole et ses géniteurs se disputaient tout le temps pour un rien. Malgré ça, tous pensaient que « le grand James Potter » était aimé et choyé et vivait une vie de rêve. Lily le lui avait bien prouvé. S'ils savaient à quel point tous se trompaient …

Lily ouvrait le cinquième et dernier livre qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque sur l'histoire récente des familles de sorciers. _Familles prestigieuses, quelles sont-elles et pourquoi? _Elle espérait bien trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait, malgré que les quatre derniers essais se furent révélés infructueux. Ils y avaient bien consigné l'histoire des Potter dans ces bouquins, mais Lily pensait bien que les auteurs n'avaient pas la même considération du mot « récente ». Qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire qu'un ancêtre de Potter ait empêché une attaque de gobelins en 1592 ? Elle tomba enfin sur le passage qui l'intéressait.

_Dimitri Potter (1933-vit encore)_

_Mylèna Potter (1935-vit encore)_

_Deux prestigieux Aurors qui, ayant vécu leurs jeunes années sous le règne de Grindewald, ne prennent pas à la légère la menace du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dont ils ont fait échouer de nombreux plans, dont l'attaque du Ministère de la Magie, en décembre 1973._

Lily hocha inconsciemment la tête. Elle se souvenait très bien de la débâcle qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, lorsque la Gazette du Sorcier avait fait de l'attaque du Ministère sa première page. Lily se souvenait bien avoir vu le nom des deux Potter et des Revol comme premiers combattants et défenseurs du Ministère, ce qui avait empêché la destruction de celui-ci. Bizarrement, ni Potter ni Sélénia n'avaient semblé heureux que leurs parents soient saufs. Ils avaient eu un visage triste toute la journée. Enfin… Lily retourna à sa lecture:

_Ce couple eut deux enfants: Mélanie Potter (1955-vit encore) et James Potter (1960-vit encore) tous deux promus à un bel avenir. L'aînée est en France, et le cadet suit ses études au collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie. Quant aux relations entre les parents et leurs enfants, elle reste quelque peu ambiguë. D'ailleurs, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle sur la vie familiale des Potter depuis décembre 1970. Les rumeurs courent sur la raison de ce silence. Certains disent que la famille entière ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle même depuis cette année-là. Enfin, je pense que si vous voulez la réponse, il vous faut la demander en personne aux Potter, car je ne détient pas la réponse moi-même._

Lily sursauta, devant ce détail, peut-être un essai comique de l'auteur, mais qui lui laissait un goût âpre dans la bouche. Cette phrase ressemblait beaucoup trop à son goût à la « mise en garde » de Lupin. A croire que même les livres lui empêcheraient de savoir ce qu'elle veut ! Néanmoins, Lily avait un peu avancé. Elle savait désormais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose en 1970 et que depuis, les relations entre Potter semblaient être dégradées. Restait à savoir ce qui c'était passé. Et Lily, par un quelconque instinct, savait que cette «Thalia » avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Oui, Lily en mettrait sa main à couper ! **(N/A: La pauvre main ! Toujours persécutée ! Lol.)**

James n'écoutait qu'a moitié le professeur de Potions radoter sur ce qu'ils allaient faire en cours aujourd'hui. Cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que l'Histoire de la Magie, et c'est dire ! James n'était pas particulièrement doué en Potions, mais il avait un certain talent, ou plutôt un talent certain. Seulement là, il n'était pas d'humeur. Son anniversaire approchait à grand pas et cela le démoralisait plus qu'autre chose. Ce jour, qui pour un grand nombre de personnes était synonyme de fête et de gaieté, était plutôt pour lui synonyme de rancœur, de peine, de désespoir et de haine. Rancœur envers tout et n'importe quoi, envers la vie, tout simplement. Peine pour cette sœur qui aurait dû également fêter ses 17 ans dans trois jours. Désespoir envers sa famille, qui ne sera plus jamais la même. Haine pour cet homme, mais peut-il encore être appelé ainsi, qui est la cause indirecte de sa rancœur, de sa peine et de son désespoir. Cet « homme » qui lui aurait tout pris s'il en avait eu le temps. Et « homme » qui lui prendrait tout un jour ou l'autre, il le savait. Mais avant ça, il essaierait de lui faire payer. Il se l'était promis, pour lui, pour sa famille et pour tous ceux qui ont ou devront souffrir à cause de cet héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Et si ce n'est pas lui, James Potter, qui parviendra à ses fins, ce sera une personne de sa descendance. Il en était sûr. Si ce n'est pas lui, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne lui fera payer. Oh oui, le « grand » Lord Voldemort paiera, un jour ou l'autre.

Il entendit à peine Cyrielle Tranchant annoncer la fin du cours et il sortit avec très peu d'enthousiasme. Après le déjeuner, il allait en DCFM, et Harry avait décidé de reprendre ses cours car « mes collègues avaient déjà bien du travail », comme il se plaisait à le dire. Mais certains pensaient, Sélénia la première que les cours lui manquaient, tout simplement. Mais James n'était que plus anxieux de savoir que Harry reprenait ses cours. En effet, il ne savait comment agir face à son professeur depuis sa réaction à la naissance des triplettes. Il savait, que Harry n'était pas comme les autres professeurs. Aucun ne savait pour Thalia, alors que lui prétendait l'avoir lu dans son dossier, chose qui est impossible étant donné que ses parents ont pris soin de ne pas laisser la moindre « trace » de sa sœur. Il commençait à douter de son professeur. Car après une petite réflexion **(N/A: Ah bon, tu sais réfléchir toi ? Mdr)**, James s'était aperçu que les seules personnes qui connaissent la vérité sont ses parents, Mélanie, les Revol, les Maraudeurs et Voldemort. Seulement les Maraudeurs ne le savaient que depuis hier, ses parents ne parlent plus de Thalia depuis bien longtemps, Mélanie est bien loin d'ici, et jamais Sélénia n'aurait dit quoi que ce soit. Restait Voldemort, qui a pu, si jamais l'envie lui en prenait, en parler à ses Mangemorts. James répugnait à croire cette idée, après l'attaque de Poudlard Express et la dépression de Sel, mais c'était malgré tout la plus plausible… James sursauta quand une main passa à quelques centimètres de son nez. Il leva les yeux pour voir un Sirius qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard :

« Alors Jamesie chéri, on rêvasse encore ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux Patmol ? Demanda James, après une petite grimace à l'entente du surnom.

Savoir à quoi tu penses. Répondit le-dit Patmol avec un petit sourire malgré l'air inquiet de ses yeux.

A ta place Sirius, balança négligemment Remus, je demanderais plutôt à « qui » il pense. Vu les regards qu'il jette en direction d'un jeune file auburn aux yeux verts…

Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, je pensais au prochain cours de DCFM. Expliqua James, coupant court à la divagation de Lunard.

Et pourquoi ? Attendrais-tu ce moment avec impatience parce que tu fais équipe avec Lily la Tigresse ? Continua Sirius, un sourire espiègle peignant son visage.

Pas exactement. Je pensais plutôt à notre professeur…

Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à Parker ? Il est père, ouais et alors ? Sinon, je vois pas ce qui a changé et qui pourrait donner matière à réfléchir…

Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu bizarre ? Je sais pas, y'a quelque chose qui me gène dans le tableau… Il a une attitude un peu spéciale avec nous…

Écoute James, intervint Remus, je crois qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde, même les Serpentard. Il a à peine deux ans de plus que nous, tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Je pense qu'il ne se considère pas vraiment comme un professeur à part entière, mais plus comme un camarade. Même si il a beaucoup plus de responsabilités et de pouvoir que nous.

Je crois que c'est ça qui me dérange… son aura. Il a quelque chose de spécial, je ne sais pas… comme si… Commença James.

Comme si il nous poussait à lui faire confiance. Finit Sirius. C'est vrai que je ressens ça aussi parfois. Mais, en même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas. Après tout, il nous a fait confiance quand il est passé au Véritasérum… »

Le passage au Véritasérum… c'est vrai, James ne pensait plus à ça. Mais il est vrai que même les Mangemorts les plus malins ne se permettraient pas un passage au Véritasérum devant des étudiants. Mais après tout, Harry était un professeur de DCFM. Et les professeurs de DCFM sont réputés spéciaux par excellence ! Le marteau qui martelait la tête de James l'empêcha de chercher plus loin. Il décida donc de s'en occuper plus tard…

Les Maraudeurs déjeunaient tranquillement quand une chouette noire aux yeux noisettes arriva dans la Grande Salle. Tous levèrent les yeux, car l'heure du courrier était passée depuis bien longtemps et quand un hibou arrive en retard, c'est généralement mauvais signe pour le receveur. Alors, quand la chouette se posa docilement devant James, tous prirent peur, pensant que c'était une lettre de ses parents qui annonçaient une attaque ou un truc du genre. Mais James était tellement serein en ouvrant l'enveloppe que tous se détendirent et retournèrent à leur repas.

James avait remarqué l'ambiance de la Grande Salle, mais personne ne se doutait que cette lettre n'était pas de ses parents mais de Mélanie. Il donna un peu de viande à Anya (la chouette de Mélanie) et entreprit de lire la lettre de sa sœur:

_Bonjour Jamesie. _

James retint un soupir de consternation. Est-ce qu'ils conspiraient contre lui derrière son dos ou quoi ?

_Comment vas-tu ? Ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Ici, rien de neuf. La France n'est pas cible de Voldemort pour l'instant mais tous restent sur leurs gardes. Nicolas **(N/A: petit-ami de Mélanie et faisant parti des espions du Ministre français)** est confiant, pour lui, Voldemort ne prépare rien de spécial. Mais je t'en prie, reste prudent. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre famille est sa prochaine cible. Et s'il se tient tranquille, c'est qu'il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de nous prendre dans ses filets. Je te demande donc encore une fois de faire attention à toi et de limiter tes sorties en douce à Pré-au-Lard avec ta cape, d'accord ?_

_Je sais que cela doit dur, en cette période de l'année, pour Sel et toi, mais je tiens quand même à te dire « Bon anniversaire » même si je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. Oui, j'ai décidé de te le dire cette année, même si rien que d'écrire cette phrase me fait mal qu cœur. Essaie de t'amuser un peu quand même, ça pourrait te remonter le moral, d'accord?_

_Sinon, je suis allée à Beauxbâtons récemment et j'ai appris que tu avais un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année (Dumbledore tient à ce que les différentes écoles soient au courant de tout changement concernant l'une ou l'autre). D'après la lettre que Madame Maxime m'a montrée, il semble très compétent bien qu'extrêmement jeune. J'espère qu'il sera tenir l'année entière et que tu ne fera pas trop souffrir avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le Maraudeur ?_

_J'ai une dernière nouvelle à t'annoncer : Je rentre en Grande-Bretagne avec Nicolas pour Noël. Je ne te dis pas pourquoi, c'est une surprise. Nous resterons toutes les vacances et nous louerons sûrement un appartement à Pré-au-Lard. Tu es, bien évidemment, le bienvenu dans ce qui sera chez nous pour les vacances si tu le souhaite. Et si Sélénia veut venir, rien ne l'en empêche. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je daignerai ou non rendre visite à nos parents. Peut-être que si j'ai des informations à leur apporter, mais sinon… _

_Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit. Passe le bonjour à Sel de ma part et n'oublie pas de lui faire part de ma proposition ! _

_Gros bisous,_

_Mélanie._

James replia sa lettre en souriant. Mélanie s'était toujours prise pour une mère après la mort de Thalia et elle n'avait pas abandonné, même si James allait avoir 17 ans ! Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin et James en profita pour se lever et donner la lettre de Mel' à Sélénia. Elle la lut très rapidement et lui dit en souriant:

« Tu sais, pour ton anniversaire, je crois qu'elle a raison. C'est pourquoi je te propose un petit truc. J'ai mon idée mais je veux te faire la surprise. Ça na te dérange pas ?

Est-ce que j'ai le choix de toutes façons ? Répliqua James avec un petit rire.

Non. Donc ça, c'est OK. Pour ce qui est l'invitation, si tu y vas, je serais ravie de t'accompagner, mais Sirius ne devait pas aller chez toi pendant les vacances de Noël ?

Si. Mais je pensais lui demander, si Mel' est d'accord bien sûr, s'il voulait venir avec nous chez elle. Seulement, je ne veux pas que ça te dérange…

Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Black est supportable, quand il veut…

Ah ha ! Finirais-tu par succomber à son charme ma chère ? Lança James avec un immense sourire.

Est-ce que ma main sur ta joue et sur la sienne si jamais il me drague te donnerai une réponse convenable mon cher ? Répliqua Sélénia du tac au tac.

Non, c'est bon, j'ai déjà mal rien que d'y penser… »

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Soudain, une voix interpella le jeune homme :

Eh Jamesie chou ! Tu viens ?

J'arrive Patmol ! Mais répète ce surnom encore une fois et c'est ma main serrée contre ta joue à vitesse grand-V ! Répondit James en rejoignant ses amis.

Et, en anglais **(N/A: eh oui, malheureusement pour nous, l'auteur de génie qui a inventé ces persos est anglophone! OUIN ! Y'a pas de justice !)**, ça signifiait quoi ce charabia ? Interrogea Sirius.

Une façon plus élégante de dire : Arrête ça ou c'est mon poing dans ta gueule ! Rétorqua James avec un sourire.

Ah… d'accord… murmura Sirius. Tu vois, quand tu t'exprimes comme ça je comprends mieux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais t'obéir… Jamesie choupinet chéri d'amour !** (N/A: Quoi, moi ? Avoir un don pour les surnoms débiles et qui ne servent strictement à rien ? Attendez les réponses aux reviews et là vous verrez que je PEUX faire pire ! (oui, je vous jure que c'est possible !))** !

James voulut répliquer mais ils arrivaient déjà en cours de DCFM. Avec un quart d'heure d'avance ! Ce n'était pas digne des Maraudeurs ! Pour passer le temps, Remus proposa d'aller voir les filles Parker. James réfléchit puis se dit que finalement, s'il voulait renouer avec son professeur, c'était le meilleur moyen. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de leur professeur, d'où s'échappaient des petits cris amusés. Sirius frappe doucement et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Ginny Parker rayonnante.

« Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que Messieurs les Maraudeurs viennent faire ici ? Demanda l'aide infirmière avec un sourire.

Nous voudrions voir vos filles afin de leur jeter des sorts pour qu'elles se retrouvent avec les cheveux bleu turquoise ! Plaisanta Sirius.

Ouais ben dans ce cas-là, ce n'est pas la peine de venir les aider ! Enfin, une du moins. » Lança une nouvelle voix qui s'averra être celle d'Harry.

Les Maraudeurs, intrigués, passèrent finalement le pas de la porte et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Sur le canapé se trouvait Harry, qui faisait sauter une des petites sur ses genoux. Les deux autres étaient assises sur le canapé, attendant patiemment leur tour. Celle qui était à la gauche de son père riait aux éclats, ses tous petits yeux bruns reflétant sa joie. Celle de droite regardait vers les nouveaux venus, ses yeux bleus formant des points d'interrogation. La dernière petite, qui sautait sur les genoux de son père, souriait tranquillement mais, à chaque rebond qu'elle faisait, ses cheveux changeaient de couleur. Ce qui faisait terriblement rire la petite Anna, et Harry par la même occasion.

James fut tout d'abord attendri par ce qu'il voyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les cheveux de Laure : en trois bond, ils étaient passés par l'auburn, leur couleur normale, au rouge flamboyant et au vert pomme. Il regarda autour de lui, pour avoir la confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul a avoir vu cela. Sirius avait les yeux grand comme des casseroles, Remus avait les sourcils froncés, son instinct de loup-garou cherchait sûrement à identifier quelque chose et ses yeux étaient rivés sur Laure. Quant à Peter, il regardait tout simplement ailleurs, il n'avait rien vu du tout. James se tourna alors vers Ginny, qui regardait sa petite dernière avec un sourire amusé. Voyant le regard interrogateur de James, Ginny déclara :

« Ah ! Je vois que la nouvelle n'a pas encore fait le tour de Poudlard, nous avons de la chance.

Sélénia sait tenir sa langue. Compléta Harry du canapé.

Et espérons que ces quatre fanfarons feront de même. Ajouta Ginny.

Vous voulez dire que votre fille est vraiment ce que je pense qu'elle est ? Demanda Remus.

Si ce que tu penses est qu'elle est une Métamorphomage, elle est vraiment ce que tu penses qu'elle est. Répondit Harry avec humour.

Attendez, vous m'embrouillez là ! Dit Sirius. Elle en ait une ou pas alors ?

Oui Patmol, c'est ce que l'on vient de dire. » Répliqua James avec un sourire. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il ajouta : « Dites-moi professeur, savez-vous que nous avons cours dans moins de deux minutes ? »

Les Maraudeurs regardaient avec amusement Harry Parker poser avec précipitation sa fille sur la canapé et monter dans sa chambre. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard entièrement changé. Il fit signe aux Maraudeurs d'avancer, embrassa ses filles et sa femme et se rendit à son cours.

Harry regardait ses élèves, après quelques minutes de préparation, s'entraîner une fois de plus pour faire leur Patronus. A part James, personne ne le maîtrisait totalement. Lily continuait à produire des halos argentés sans aucune forme, ainsi que Sirius, Andréa et la plupart des Serdaigle. Sélénia, Clémence, Océane et Remus avaient des halos qui commençaient un peu à ressembler à quelque chose. Par contre, Peter et Ian Chang n'arrivait à rien. Mais Harry ne leur en voulait pas. Ils n'en étaient qu'a leur troisième séance et ils avaient le temps de s'améliorer.

Sinon, il voyait un peu mieux pourquoi Sélénia avait appelé Sirius par son prénom l'autre jour. En effet, en ce moment même, Sélénia essayait un fois de plus de former son Patronus. Sirius était derrière elle pour la soutenir au cas où elle s'effondrerait. Seulement, au lieu de ça, quand sa partenaire était bien concentrée, Sirius la chatouillait, en bon Maraudeur qu'il était. Ce qui faisait rire puis, facilement, enrager Sélénia, et sourire Harry. Sirius avait sûrement perdu beaucoup de périodes de bonheur avec la mort de Sel.

Du côté de ses parents au contraire, Harry ne voyait rien de concluant. Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment et, du plus, Lily rageait de ne pas réussir (le fait que James y arrivait sans problèmes l'énervant peut-être un peu plus). Pourtant, le professeur put remarquer qu'aucun ne parlait avec cynisme (quand ils parlaient). Un peu de méchanceté devait avoir disparu de leur paroles, ceci était un début après tout.

Bientôt, la cloche sonna, signifiant la fin d'un cours et le début d'un autre. Les élèves s'arrêtèrent automatiquement et rangèrent leurs affaires. Harry se pencha donc sur des copies qu'il avait à corriger. Quelques minutes plus tard, un faible toussotement se fit et le professeur releva donc la tête :

« Que vous arrive t-il, Miss Revol ? Demanda Harry quand il vit son élève.

Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment « intelligent » de ma part de te dire ça, mais j'aimerais faire une fête-surprise à James pour son anniversaire. Déclara la jeune fille avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Mais je croyais que tu ne le lui fêtais plus depuis vos dix ans ? S'étonna le jeune père.

Seulement cette année nous avons changé d'avis. Répliqua Sélénia. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Harry réfléchit un moment. Après tout, avec Sélénia, il ne devait pas y avoir de problèmes et puis, ça remettrait peut-être James plus à l'aise. Car quoiqu'il fasse, Harry avait bien remarqué que son « père » était plutôt gêné en sa présence depuis quelques temps.

« Très bien, qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

**Fin du chapitre 7.**

**Et voilà ! C'est fini ! Maintenant les réponses aux reviews ! Vous pourrez aussi vous faire un avis sur ce que j'ai dit plus haut, soit que j'ai un talent pr les surnoms débiles qui ne servent à rien ! Allons-y !**

**G()st: Merci beaucoup. Ben t'as la mémoire défaillante ou quoi? Lol. Tu trouves vraiment le chap 6 super? Je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière _bombe le torse _mdr. Bisous**

**Ptronille: Oh! Mais j'ai frôlé l'assassinat là! Ouf! Heureusement que je tiens à continuer cette fic sinon je serai déjà six pieds sous terre! A 14 ans, c'est pas vraiment dans mes projets de futur proche… **

**Moi? Sadique? **_l'auteur apparaît comme un ange avec des ailes et une auréole _**Non, pas du tout! **_en y regardant de plus près, on voit des petites cornes sur la tête de l'auteur, et une petite queue de diable derrière elle_**. Mon humour… Ca me vient d'une amie quelque peu…spéciale, je dirais. Elle parle un mélange de 4 langues (dont une langue morte) et a un physique assez… particulier dirons-nous…**

_serait-ce un babouin à cul rouge? Les lecteurs s'interrogent… _**Hey! Why tu hablar about yo comme this en ton espistula? **_Et doué de « parole » en plus? Les lecteurs s'avouent médusées_

**LP: Chita? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? T'étais sensée garder Super-Cul dans la lingerie!**

_cris de jeunes filles effarées_

**LP **_limite colère_**Et voilà! C'est repartit pour un tour! Chita va me chercher ce satané fantôme, tout de suite!**

**C: Eh! Yo not être your perro!**

**LP **_colère maintenant (ben ouais, il en faut pas beaucoup pour l'énerver! Lol)_**Peut-être, mais c'est de ta faute si les filles poussent des cris là-bas! Alors va le chercher et renvoie-le à la lingerie!**

**C: OK, If you vouloir…**

_Chita part en direction des cris. Lilya soupire, puis se retourne à son écran_

**Désolée Ptronille, une intervention inattendue… Donc, revenons à nos moutons… Répliques sadiques, je suis d'accord, mais « à la Voldy », là je m'avoue un peu déçue… Tu me compares à cet abject petit serpent vicieux et répugnant?**

**Voldy **_un peu beaucoup colère_**Eh! Moi j't'ai rien demandé sale petite Moldue bécasse et ignorante! C'est pas la peine de te défouler sur moi !**

**LP **_sourire aux lèvres_** Susceptible mon petit Voldychoupinet chéri d'amour ?**

**Voldy **_tout pâle et tremblant_**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !**

**LP **_avec un grand sourire sadique maintenant_** T'appeler comment? Ha oui! Ben pourtant, c'est mignon Voldychoupinet chéri d'amour ! N'est-ce pas Grobisou?**

**Voldy: Non, pas les bisounours! Pas ça ! **_S'enfuit en courant_

**Enfin débarrassé! Bon, continuons. Bien sûr que ce que Lily à dit à Sélénia est vache, mais il faut une bonne raison pour faire la gueule à sa meilleure amie, non? Ben oui, j'me suis rattrapée! Sinon, y'a pas que toi qui m'aurait tuée! Ben ouais, j'ai une amie qui suit ma fic plus assidûment qu'elle fait ses devoirs ! Elle est la seule à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire et tous les petits détails que je n'ai révélé qu'a elle ! Mais faut pas la torturer elle aussi hein ! Parce que sinon…**

** Sinon, coup de boule !**

**LP **_légèrement agacée par ces interventions qui se multiplient trop à son goût_**MissFW? Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans le coin ?**

**MissFW: Ben ch'sais pas. T'aleur, j'étais dans ma chambre, pis y'a un espèce de fantôme qui s'est ramené et qu'a commencé à fouiller dans ma pend'rie…**

**LP **_murmure_**Super-Cul…**

**MFW: Quoi?**

**LP **_avec son air « Dumbledorien »_**Non rien, continue, je t'en prie.**

**MFW: Oué. Et pis après, y'a un espèce de babouin avec un cul rouge qui s'est pointé. Il s'est mis à gueuler dans une langue trop bizarre et pis il est r'partit avec le fantôme. Mais avant d'partir, l'autre singe m'a dis, enfin j'crois, qu'étais dans l'coin donc j'me suis dis qu'allais t'rendre une p'tite visite de politesse quoi!**

**LP **_très inspirée par le récit_**Hein-hein…**

**MFW: Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu trifouilles depuis t'aleur?**

**LP **_d'un air « très » persuasif_**Rien qui puisse t'intéresser. Va donc dans la salle d'a côté, y'a des trucs qui pourraient t'intéresser… EUX! **

**MFW **_air buté_**Non, je veux t'aider !**

**LP **_sortant un mouchoir blanc de sa poche qu'elle brandit comme un drapeau_**Ok, je capitule. Laisse-moi juste fin celle-là et tu fais le reste.**

**MFW **_sourire satisfait_**D'accord!**

**Je disais donc: Merci ? Mais de rien, si j'écris cette fic, c'est bien parce qu'elle me plait, non? Tu fais pas la même chose pour tes fics? M'appeler Lilya? Mais bien sûr que tu peux, c'est pas ça qui va m'offenser…**

**MFW: Par contre, si tu veux l'énerver, y'a un truc tout simple: il faut que tu l'appelles Mme… **_l'auteur se précipite pour mettre sa main devant la bouche de son amie, étouffant ses derniers mots_

**LP **_air méchant, très méchant_** Toi, tu dis un seul mot de plus et s'en ai fini de ta vie, ok? **_sort soudain un Magnum de sa ceinture_

**MFW: Ok, ok je ferme ma gueule. **

**LP **_marmonnant_**Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt!**

**Me faire danser la samba ? Sur le clavier de mon ordi ? Ca me dérangerait pas tant que ça tu sais ! Mais à une condition : Tu demandes à Peeves d'ensorceler uniquement mes doigts pour qu'ils puissent trouver tous seuls lors de mes pannes d'inspiration Ok ?**

**Ca y est, j'ai enfin réussi à te dire tout je que je voulais. Gros bisous ! Bon, maintenant…**

**MFW: Eh ! T'avais pas dit que c'était moi après ?**

**LP: …Ouais… Bon, tu prends cette feuille et tu lis ce qu'il y a dessus OK?**

**MFW **_prend la feuille que lui tend l'auteur avec un sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de sa « petite » tête_** (N/A: T'offense pas Mimi! Lol):**** Donc, Mary Larry: Lilya te remercie beaucoup, tes remerciements lui vont droit au cœur mais elle n'est pas vraiment sûre de faire une si bonne fic que ça… Pour l'imagination, c'est une de ses plus grands talents… le seul en fait.**

**LP **_offensée_**Eh ! C'était pas écrit sur la feuille ça la Miss! Fais gaffe, il est toujours à ma ceinture!**

**MFW **_jette un coup d'œil au magnum prêt à être dégainé, déglutit un bon coup et poursuit _**Hum… pour ce qui est de l'agencement des phrases, Lilya dit que le français est sa matière de prédilection ! Et c'est probablement ce qui l'amène sur ! Bon, « bientôt lire la suite » c'est pas vraiment ça. Mais l'auteur à quelques petits problèmes de famille qui vont qu'elle n'a pratiquement pas touché à un ordinateur pendant plus de deux mois ! Mais bon, la suite et là maintenant… Et encore merci!**

**Chita: Lil', can I faire that tambien? **

**LP: …Ouais, mais attends deux secondes… Voldychoupinet !**

**Voldy **_ passablement morose_**Quoi ?**

**LP: Pourrais-tu jeter un sort de traduction pour que les lecteurs comprennent sans problèmes ce que dit Chita STP ?**

**Voldy: Ouais, j'vais l'faire **_jette le sort sur le babouin _**C'est bon, je peux repartir maintenant ?**

**LP: Oui, vas-y, merci !**

**Voldy **_en s'éloignant _**De rien…**

**LP: C'est bon Chita, tu peux y aller…**

**Chita: D'accord. Alors, pour idéfix61: Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment qui fait tjrs plaisir à entendre. Quant à ta question… ben… Lilya ne peut pas te répondre. Autant pour ne rien divulguer sur sa fic que pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'en sait absolument rien ! Mais, elle va essayer de répondre un peu quand même…**

**LP: Ouais… pff… y sont fous ces Gaulois avec leurs questions (lol)… Enfin, si tu prends le fait que les Potter-Parker viennent du futur, cela signifie en soi que leur passé est révolu. Ils seraient donc en ce moment ans un autre espace-temps où se déroulent des évènements du passé mais qui, pour eux, ne sont pas révolus. Ils peuvent donc changer les choses. Et Harry est Fourchelangue depuis ses 1 an, c'est donc pour lui quelque chose de révolu. Maintenant, si tu as tout suivi, tu as la réponse à ta question. Bisous !**

**MFW: A moi ! Alors, pour syt (X2): Enfin quelqu'un que l'auteur peut prendre à témoin: N'est-ce pas que les ordis sont comme des gosses prétentieux et imprévisibles ? Alors… le couple JP/LP: comme tu as pu le constater dans le chap 6, en empêchant la mort de Sel, Harry à empêcher le rapprochement entre ses parents. Tout reste donc à faire, bien que l'on s'est s'aperçut dans ce chapitre que notre chère Lily commence à s'intéresser bon gré mal gré à notre Jamesie chéri. Mais si tu veux un petit truc, je peux te dire que Lilya prévoit un rapprochement plus « intense » pour Noël (Non, pas pour un bal!). Lil' te remercie beaucoup et espère que malgré le postage (ça existe ça ? °°) assez « spécial » de sa fic, tu continueras à la lire.**

**Chita: Pour alinemcb 54: En fait, c'est ces … **_fait les gros yeux (°°) en lisant intérieurement le suite_**euh, Lilya, t'es sûre qu'il faut que je dise ça?**

**LP: Non, laisse, je vais m'en occuper. Enfin Marie, tout ça pour dire que c'est « juste » les gars de Wanadoo qui ne nous avaient pas branché au truc ! Donc, ma mère a payé six mois d'Internet pour rien ! Et en plus, je ne suis même pas chez moi, c'est mon frère qui en profite, c'est déguelasse ! **_boude_** lol. Bizous !**

_l'auteur s'apprête à poster son chapitre, quand elle entend un bruit bizarre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais Chita est venue avec Super-Cul qui se tient tranquille, et MissFW n'est pas repartie. Lilya se rend soudain compte de quelque chose et s'écrie: _

**LP: Je savais bien qu'il avait été trop poli pour être honnête ce sale serpent vicieux! VOLDYCHOUPINET !**

_Soudain les bruits cessent et Voldy se ramène_

**Voldy: Oui ?**

**LP: Qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**V: Moi ? Mais rien !**

**LP: Ouais, c'est ça, mon œil !**

_ l'auteur entrouvre la porte que Voldy avait soigneusement refermée derrière lui et étouffe un cri pour finalement se retourner vers Voldemort_

**LP: MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI CA ! COMBIEN DE FOIS IL FAUDRA QUE JE TE REPETE DE NE PAS UTILISER TES ENGINS DE TORTURE ICI ! RANGE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ET DELIVRE-LE !**

**Voldy: Mais…**

**LP **_rouge de colère_**Y'A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNENT ! RELACHE GROBISOU TOUT DE SUITE ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?**

_ Voldy va, à contrecœur, dans la salle d'a côté et en ressort, après quelques minutes un Grobisou effrayé, tout de suite pris en charge par Chita et MissFW. Voldemort, quant à lui, est tellement vexé qu'il retourne dans son cachot._

**LP **_soupirant en se tenant la tête dans les mains _**Mais dites-moi vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une chose pareille…**

_ l'auteur finit par se lever et quitter la salle, priant pour qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui révèle que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar_

**LP: S'en prendre à un Bisounours… il les aura vraiment toutes faites…**

_**Voili, voilou ! Bon, j'espère que je vous ait pas trop effrayé avec mes délires. Mais je peux vous dire une chose: Ces personnages « existent » vraiment. Chita c'est le surnom d'une cop' à moi et on s'est éclaté à lui faire un langage bien à elle. Super-Cul vient d'un délire avec mes meilleures amies quand on est parti en Italie (oui, je sais, je parle un peu beaucoup d'Italie dans ce chapitre mais que voulez-vous ?) et quant à MissFW, vous pouvez la connaître car c'est une amie à moi qui est sur Voilà pour les petites explications.**_

_**En espérant une fois de plus ne pas vous avoir trop fait peur, **_

_**Gros bisous à tous**_

_**Lilya Potter.**_

**_PNdAQnFdMàP (Petites notes de l'auteur qui ne font de mal à personne) : Je sais, j'ai été très longue pour ce chapitre et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Pour me rattraper, je préfère vous dire tout de suite que le chapitre 8 est déjà fini et le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture. Le prochain chap n'attend donc que les réponses aux reviews pour être sur Je le mettrai d'ici deux semaines. Voilà, tout est dit et j'espère ne pas vous avoir mis en rogne à l'attente de ce chapitre. Il faut dire qu'il m'a aussi causé beaucoup de mal et j'ai un peu séché à partir du cours de Divination en fait. Et le passage où James parle de Thalia aux Maraudeurs a été super chaud à écrire. En plus, j'ai ma cousine qui suit ma progression à la trace et elle me l'a fait réécrire. J'espère que ce passage vous a ému (c'était le but) et je dois dire qu'e le relisant… je l'ai trouvé un peu dramatique quand même. Enfin… Je vais vous laisser tranquille, je vous embête à parler comme ça. Ça doit être le stress. Ouais, j'ai une compétition de GRS demain (c'est pourquoi je suis chez moi et j'ai pu mettre ce chapitre), mais ça ne vous intéresse pas. Je m'en vais, je vous emmerde. Allez, gros bisous à tous ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu ! Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines !_**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tant que le dragon n'est pa...

_Hello ! Me revoilà ! Pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ca n'a pas été trop long cette fois ? Ben oui, je vous avez prévenus : Deux semaines, chrono en main ! Et puis vous savez pas quoi ? Le chapitre 9 est en cours d'écriture ! Ca vous arrange non ?(moi beaucoup en tous cas) Enfin j'espère quand même ! Bon, ben même si ça vous plait pas, je vais continuer quand même ! Na ! Bon, allons-y ! Petit blabla habituel…_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Mélanie Potter Sœur de James âgée de 22 ans. Elle vit en France avec son petit-ami.**

**Harry James, Virginia Julie, Emma Virginie, Anna Julia et Laure Thalia Parker Harry James, Ginny (ou Virginia) Julie, Emma Virginie, Anna Julia et Laure Thalia Potter. Rappelons au passage que Laure est une Métarmorphomage.**

**Résumé du chapitre 7 : Sélénia et Lily maintenant réconciliées, il ne reste plus à Evans qu'a trouver « le vrai Potter ». Tout porte à croire qu'elle devrait lui demander en personne mais elle s'y refuse. Évidemment, elle n'arrive à rien. Sélénia, quant à elle, se lie avec les trois autres Maraudeurs en leur révélant des secrets qu'elle leur connaît (la condition de Remus, celle des Maraudeurs et un petit penchant de … pour …). Elle dit également à Remus la clé du « mystère Thalia » soit : demander à James. Ce dernier est quelque peu morose alors que la naissance lui rappelle sa sœur. Mais il reçoit une lettre de Mélanie, qui permet de lui faire retrouver le sourire. Entre-temps, il avoue aux Maraudeurs qui est réellement Thalia. Aux dernières nouvelles, Sélénia veut une fête pour l'anniversaire de James, et elle demande à Harry de l'aider…**

… _**et ça y est, le petit blabla est fini, nous passons donc au plus important, enfin de mon point de vue…**_

Chapitre 8 : Tant que le dragon n'est pas chatouillé…

Sélénia marchait tranquillement le long d'un couloir peu utilisé. Elle repassa trois fois devant une tapisserie qui se transforma soudainement en une porte de bois vieilli. Elle la poussa doucement et entra dans la pièce. Et elle le vit, là, assis en tailleur à même le sol, penché sur un papier quelconque, le dos rond et les épaules basses.

« Il ressemble tant à James. » Pensa Sélénia en s'approchant.

Si elle ne savait pas que James ne connaissait pas cet endroit, elle les aurait confondu. Ainsi assis et de dos, seules les petites mèches bleues qui trônaient dans les cheveux d'Harry Parker pouvait le différencier de James Potter. Et Sélénia se demanda une fois de plus si Voldemort n'allait pas finir par se rendre compte de cette ressemblance et comprendre ce que cachait les soi-disant Parker.

« Tiens Sélénia, tu es déjà là ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu. »

Et ils avaient la même intonation dans la voix. Non, sérieusement, le premier qui prêtait un tant soit peu d'attention aux détails devinerait la supercherie. Et Voldemort était un homme qui s'intéressait beaucoup aux petits détails et qui ne restait jamais longtemps sans rien faire sans une bonne raison. Tout comme Dumbledore d'ailleurs. Sélénia s'inquiétait. Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'elle savait que Harry venait du futur et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout le monde pouvait le comprendre aisément.

« Dis Harry, tu n'as pas peur ?

Peur de quoi ? » demanda le professeur en guise de réponse. Mais un seul regard dans les yeux de Sélénia suffit à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

« Ecoute-moi, je sais que ce que nous faisons, avec Ginny et maintenant les petites, n'est pas prudent. En partant, nous avions assez pesé les pour et les contre de la situation. Mais maintenant nous sommes là et il faut que l'on y reste jusqu'au bout. Personne n'aurait du savoir ce que tu sais Sélénia. Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous nous inquiétons déjà beaucoup nous-même. Et nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide pour cela. Mais aujourd'hui tu sais, et c'est très bien comme ça, seulement t'inquiéter ne sert à rien, ce n'est pas avec de la peur que l'on avance, crois-moi. »

Sélénia ne fit qu'acquiescer, ayant très bien compris que ce discours n'était pas fait uniquement pour la situation d'Harry mais aussi pour la vie au-dehors. Elle se reprit bien vite et repensa à la première raison de sa venue :

« J'ai la liste de tout ce dont on a besoin –nourriture, boissons…- et j'ai prévenu les trois autres Maraudeurs. Ils viendront tout à l'heure pour m'aider. Clémence et Océane se débrouilleront pour réunir tout le monde et pour ce qui est de James…

Je sais très bien où sera James, Sélénia ! Répliqua Harry avec un sourire.

Il t'en veut d'ailleurs ! Et Lily aussi ! Elle ronchonnait contre toi quand je suis partie et James rouspétait comme quoi il allait faire des heures supplémentaires à cause d'un professeur trop exigent ! » rétorqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Mais James cessera bientôt de se plaindre. Par contre, pour Lily, je ne dis pas… elle risque de ne pas apprécier.

Surtout qu'elle ne sait pas que tout le monde est impliqué. Comme James d'ailleurs. Lily ne sait même pas qu'elle est invitée ! Mais tu crois vraiment que nous allons passer inaperçus ?

Si tu as demandé une salle insonorisée et assez spacieuse, ce qui à l'air d'être le ces, il suffit juste que l'entrée et la sortie des invités se fasse de manière discrète.

Tu sais que Mélanie sera là ? Demanda Sélénia, son ton se faisant plus sérieux.»

Pour seule réponse, Harry hocha la tête et s'en retourna à la liste que son élève lui avait tendue quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Tu n'as aucune appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer ta tante pour la première fois ? »

La question avait échappée à la jeune fille. Sa curiosité naturelle avait prit le dessus. Harry releva la tête pour lui répondre. Ce regarde vert, si identique à celui de Lily, qui exprimait tant de choses… à ce moment, Sélénia sut que son professeur n'aillait pas lui répondre. Qu'elle trouverait sa réponse dans ce regard.

Et, pour la seconde fois, Sélénia y voyait de l'incertitude. Il était bien différent du professeur convaincu, qui faisait tout pour aider ses élèves, pour qu'ils survivent, ou ce regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il regardait sa femme ou qu'il regardait ses filles. A ce moment-là, il avait le même regard que le jour où il lui avait tout avoué : il n'était sûr de rien. L'homme fort, le Survivant, avait laissé place au jeune homme frêle que l'on aurait dû lui laisser le temps de devenir. Suivant un quelconque instinct, Sélénia s'approcha et prit le fils de son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Harry s'accrocha à cette étreinte qui pourrait paraître indécente mais qui ne l'était en aucun cas. Il avait crée un lien avec Sélénia. Quelque chose de plus profond que de l'amitié, sûrement liée au fait qu'elle en savait beaucoup sur lui. Et, dans cette étreinte, il se sentait comme un enfant en quête de réconfort.

Ginny, les animaux du couple et les triplettes arrivèrent sur ses entrefaites. En voyant leur père, les trois pseudo futures petites pestes –comme Sélénia s'amusait à les nommer- se mirent à babiller avec joie et bonne humeur. Ginny, elle, se contenta de sourire tendrement et de s'approcher tandis que Sélénia et Harry se séparaient. Sa femme déclara avec humour :

« Alors Harry, tu n'es plus un mari fidèle maintenant ? Tu enlaces d'autre femmes ? Je vais demander le divorce tu sais ?

Du moment que la garde est partagée, tu peux demander le divorce ! répondit son mari en prenant Anna dans ses bras.

Non mais c'est insensé ça ! Il préfère ses filles à sa femme, n'est-ce pas un comble ? S'insurgea faussement Ginny auprès de Sélénia.

Non, c'est l'ego des Potter. Il est fier que ces gamines soit un peu de lui et qu'elle feront peut-être un peu mieux que leur père ! Déclara innocemment Sélénia en réponse à Ginny.

Hey ! continua Harry, se prenant au jeu. Vous avez entendu comment elle méprisent votre Papa ? Hein ma petite Anna, tu as entendu ? »

Emma et Laure se contentèrent de rire et de babiller un peu plus fort –Laure en profita pour changer sa peau pâle pour une bleue électrique- mais Anna ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle toucha légèrement Vif-Argent qui survolait sa petite tête et se mit à parler son langage ! Elle parlait à l'aigle, qui lui répondait ! Sélénia avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte et Ginny se tenait au mur. Quant à Harry… eh bien, heureusement qu'il était déjà assis par terre sinon il se serait effondré ! Encore une surprise de la part des petites nouvelles. Mais que réservait la dernière ! Semblant laisser le temps aux adultes de se reprendre, Anna avait cessé sa discussion avec Vif-Argent. Elle regarda ses sœurs puis toutes trois se mirent à glousser, semblant trouver la situation extrêmement comique. Harry se reprit, chatouilla sa petite fille en marmonnant :

« Elles vont faire tourner Poudlard en bourrique ces petites pestes ! »

Pour toutes réponse, Emma, Anna et Laure se mirent à rire. Les plus vieux regardaient avec un sourire ces enfants si innocents et espéraient qu'elles le resteraient longtemps. Mais bien vite, Ginny et les fillettes durent repartir, laissant Sélénia et Harry à leurs préparatifs. Ils commencèrent à s'occuper de l'agencement de la salle. Car, même s'ils se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande, les décorations étaient bien fournies mais pas placées ! De plus, il fallait prévoir l'espace, car Sélénia n'avait pas lésiné : tous les Gryffondor depuis la cinquième année (plus l'équipe de Quidditch), ainsi que les équipes de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et tous les amis de James dans les différentes maisons (bizarrement, aucun Serpentard sur la liste).

Ce fut une heure plus tard, alors que la salle était pratiquement agencée, que quelques coups timides se firent entendre à la porte. Harry alla ouvrir et déclara avec enthousiasme :

« Tiens, mais voilà les Maraudeurs ! Entrez, je vous en prie.

Vous voyez les gars, je vous avez dit que c'était Harry ! » s'exclama Sirius en passant le pas de la porte, bientôt suivi par Remus et Peter, les bras chargés de nourriture et boissons en tous genres.

« Qu'avez-vous fait de James ? Demanda Sélénia pour tout accueil.

Ben, il est parti avec Lily pour son cours de « soutien » sur les Patronus. Répondit Peter.

Harry, à ta place, je courrais, et vite. Avertit Sélénia avec un grand sourire.

Il est quelle heure ? Répliqua le professeur en se hâtant un peu plus.

Huit heures moins cinq. Répondit Remus. Et la salle de cours est à l'autre bout de l'école. Bonne chance. »

Mais Harry n'avait même pas entendu la fin de sa phrase. Il s'était précipité sur la porte, maudissant l'inventeur-des-montres-et-tout-ce-qui-va-avec-et-qui-allait-le-mettre-en-retard, sous les rires des adolescents.

Harry arriva bien vite devant sa salle de cours, où il retrouva effectivement James et Lily, attendant sans s'échanger le moindre mot. Ses futurs parents levèrent en même temps un regard interrogateur et surpris vers leur professeur. Et Harry les comprenait. Avec ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée d'avoir parcouru l'école, il suscitait pas mal de questions. Mais ils les évinça d'un signe de la main et d'un sourire et ouvrit sa salle. Il savait très bien que les autres n'auraient pas fini la Salle sur Demande avant une bonne demi-heure. Restait à occuper Lily et James durant ce temps…

« Allez les gars ! Un peu de motivation ! On a un peu moins d'une demi-heure pour tout préparer avant l'arrivée de James ! S'exclama Sélénia après que Harry ait refermé la porte.

Deviendrais-tu autoritaire Revol ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Le désavantage de côtoyer un professeur. Répliqua la jeune fille avec le même sourire. Allez, Remus, tu installes les tables qui sont à ta gauche avec l'aide de Peter et Black, tu m'aides à finir de décorer. Ensuite, on mettra le nourriture en place et les invités commenceront à arriver d'ici dix minutes par groupes de trois. Ils seront amenés par Océane et Clem'.

En gros, il nous reste dix minutes quoi ! Récapitula Peter.

C'est ça ! Déclara Sélénia avec un petit rire **(N/A : Non, elle ne se moque pas de Peter. Qui pense une chose pareille !)**. Alors on y va ! »

Les quatre se mirent au travail sans plus attendre et, lorsque Océane arriva avec Amélia et Andréa, tout était prêt. Océane repartit sans plus attendre pour aller chercher d'autres personnes alors que Sélénia demandait à Sirius, Remus et Peter de faire de même. Elle même commença à expliquer le déroulement de la soirée aux premiers invités…

Harry regardait Lily s'entraîner sans relâche. En effet, après que Sélénia lui ait dit qu'elle voulait fêter l'anniversaire de James, deux questions importantes s'étaient posées : où ? Et comment éviter que le principal intéressé soit dans les parages lors des préparations ? La question de l'endroit avait été vite réglée, Ginny (qui avait aussi été informée) ayant pensé à la Salle sur Demande, dont les Maraudeurs ignoraient l'existence. Pour éloigner James, Harry avait décidé de faire des séances d'entraînement aux Patroni supplémentaires. Les binômes devaient donc, un soir par semaine, s'entraîner avec leur professeur. Et forcément, Harry avait décidé que le premier soir serait aujourd'hui et le premier binôme James et Lily. Ce qui semblait assez bizarre en soi, si on considère que ce ne sont pas les moins doués. Mais personne n'a fait de remarque.

« Spero Patronum ! »

La voix de Lily fit revenir Harry à la réalité et il vit le même halo argenté sortir de sa baguette. Il avait sa petite idée du pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait pas. Mais il préférait la garder pour lui, au risque que sa future mère se mette en rogne. Il se contenta donc de regarder se montre et de dire :

« Bien, ça avance Lily, tu vas y arriver. Mais pour que votre entraînement soit plus efficace, je vais vous mener dans un salle spéciale. Veuillez me suivre tous les deux. »

Lily et James emboîtèrent le pas sans rien dire, mais James s'arrangea pour être un peu en retrait. Parce que c'était bien joli de s'entraîner mais il avait autre chose à faire ! Une blague à préparer en l'occurrence… Au bout de quelques minutes, il était cinq mètres derrière les deux autres et jugea cela suffisant. Il sortit un bout de parchemin de sa poche, le déplia, sortit sa baguette et murmura doucement :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

James voulait vérifier que Rusard ne se trouvait pas dans le passage qu'il allait emprunter pour semer Lily et Harry. Il tourna le regard vers le carte et…

« Que faites-vous Mr Potter ? »

James fit le plus grand bond qu'il lui était possible. Quand il se reprit, il vit que Harry et Lily étaient à sa hauteur, ou plutôt qu'il était revenu à leur hauteur. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait accéléré le pas et comme ses yeux étaient rivés sur la carte… Lily levait les yeux au ciel tandis que Harry regardait la carte avec attention…

« Mais dites-moi, c'est une sacrée bonne carte que vous avez là James. »

Ca sentait mauvais. James le remarqua et tenta de le ranger calmement, comme si de rien n'était, mais son professeur n'était pas de cet avis.

« Non, non James, vous allez me donner cette carte et plus vite que ça ! Je vous la rendrai à la fin de l'année, si le cœur m'en dit. Allez ! » Malgré la plaisanterie visible dans ses paroles, le ton d'Harry n'admettait aucune réplique. Avec un soupir de résignation, James lui tendit la carte.

« Merci. Bien, nous sommes arrivés. Lily, je t'en prie. » Annonça Harry en poussant la porte qui était apparue.

Lily entra et vit dans la salle complètement noire des formes floues. Puis, soudain, quelqu'un la prit et lui mit la main sur la bouche. Elle entendit à son oreille la voix de Remus Lupin :

« Ecoute Lily, je te prierais de ne pas faire de scène, merci. »

Et, avant qu'elle puisse demander quoi que ce soit, James entra. Alors la lumière se fit et Remus enleva sa main. Lily vit, étonnée, des élèves de Poudlard, des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, et deux autres personnes qui étaient visiblement des adultes, scander après une petite minute dans un ensemble parfait : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JAMES ! » Et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que tout avait été manigancé. Elle se retourna pour faire un petit reproche à Harry, mais ne le vit pas.

Harry se retournait tranquillement à ses appartements, quand il se souvint de la Carte du Maraudeur qui était dans sa poche. Il la prit et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il blanchit considérablement quand il vit un petit point accompagné de la légende « Harry Potter ». Ainsi la carte était bien à terme. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance que James l'utilise ainsi…

James cligna des yeux quand les bougies s'allumèrent. Puis il vit des élèves de Poudlard qu'il reconnut comme ses amis des trois maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Sur le coup, il ne comprit rien. Puis, il entendit une voix dans son oreille lui dire :

« Joyeux anniversaire M. Potter. Profitez-en. »

James se retourna et vit Harry qui passait la porte. Au même instant, tout le monde s'écria :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE JAMES ! »

Et la star de la soirée se fit encercler par trois Maraudeurs fous. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il eut dit bonjour à tout le monde, il vit deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Quand il les reconnu, il ne fit ni une ni deux et se précipita vers eux en s'exclamant :

« Mélanie ! Nicolas ! »

Et il s'arrêta juste devant eux. Il enlaça sa sœur et serra la main de Nicolas. Tous deux avaient beaucoup changé depuis trois mois. Les cheveux noirs et ondulés de sa sœur lui arrivaient maintenant à la taille et ses beaux yeux bleu-vert rayonnaient de joie, malgré une petite lueur de tristesse. Nicolas avait les cheveux courts et en brosse, et ses yeux bleu glacier pétillaient. Ils étaient tous deux grands, Mélanie était svelte et Nicolas était musclé. James leur sourit et se décida à parler :

« Je croyais que vous ne deviez venir que pour les vacances de Noël ?

C'était le programme. Mais nous avons reçu un hibou express de la part d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns qui nous a expressément demandé de venir ici ce soir. Expliqua Mélanie avec un sourire.

Du coup, nous avons décidé de précipiter un peu notre départ. Continua Nicolas.

Oui, plus d'un mois d'avance, ce n'est que se précipiter un peu. Se moqua la-dite jeune fille brune qui venait de les rejoindre.

Sel ! C'est à toi que nous devons cette avance alors… déclara Nicolas.

En tous cas, c'est très gentil à vous d'être venus. Dit James.

Tu sais très bien que quand il s'agit de vous faire plaisir à tous les deux, je n'hésite pas. » Répliqua Mélanie.

Et leur discussion se poursuivit calmement, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, un Maraudeur sans doute, mette de la musique. Tous commencèrent alors à se trémousser dans la salle et Sélénia se détacha des autres pour rejoindre Lily qui restait dans son coin.

« Que se passe t-il, Lil' ? Demanda Sel une fois qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue ? Rétorqua Lily en guise de réponse.

Parce que je n'étais pas sûre que tu acceptes de jouer le jeu. Alors nous avons préféré ne rien te dire. Répondit son amie avec un petit air contrit. Et vu la tête que tu fais, j'ai bien fait de ne rien t'avouer. Tu sais Lily, tu peux toujours retourner à la tour des Gryffondor si tu veux…

Bien sûr ! Pour ensuite passer pour une je-ne-sais-quoi ? Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai bien été invitée que je sache ?

Oui, mais tu n'étais pas au courant et tu n'as donc pas pu refuser. Mais tu peux le faire si tu veux.

Non, je reste ici, un point c'est tout. Mais merci quand même Sel.

Très bien, mais si tu veux vraiment rester, essaye au moins de profiter un minimum de la fête. Sinon, tu passerais pour une rabat-joie. » Déclara Sélénia en s'éloignant, sans doute pour aller chercher quelque chose à boire.

Pendant ce temps, Lily réfléchissait. Il est vrai que quitte à rester là, autant le faire bien. Et ce n'est pas en regardant les autres s'amuser qu'elle passera une bonne soirée. C'est pourquoi, avec un petit sourire, elle se leva, et rejoignit Andréa, Amélia, Océane, Clémence et Sélénia qui se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse.

Harry était assis devant le feu de sa cheminée, dans son appartement. Ginny était partie se coucher il y a quelques minutes, et les filles étaient endormies depuis bien longtemps déjà. Harry pensait à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis quelques semaines, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. Mais le problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi ! Et cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose.

Et il y avait aussi la fête qui se déroulait dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il avait vaguement vu Mélanie et Nicolas, mais il ne s'était pas attardé. Il avait un peu peur, car d'après ce qu'avaient dit Remus, Minerva et Dumbledore, sans parler de Sélénia, Mélanie Potter était une femme extrêmement perspicace et intelligente. Et, comme le lui avait fait remarquer Sélénia, son « couverture » était très facile à soulever quand on prêtait un peu de temps aux apparences. C'est pourquoi, Harry s'était éclipsé très rapidement. Mais maintenant, il le regrettait presque. Pouvait-il y retourner ? Il ne passerait pas inaperçu, c'était certain. Mais, après tout, les jeunes avaient cours demain et il était –il regarda sa montre- onze heures et demie. Il pouvait bien aller les voir pour leur dire de cesser la fête à cause de l'heure tardive… Oui, il allait faire ça.

Le Survivant se leva donc, prit une cape, car en novembre, et surtout à cette heure, la château était froid, et sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre la Salle sur Demande.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde dansait et riait sans arrêt. Pourtant, James ne se sentait pas complètement heureux. Une fois de plus, il se sentait coupable d'être vivant alors que Thalia était morte. Et il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en repentir…

« James ? »

Potter leva la tête pour voir Sélénia. Elle avait un joli sourire sur les lèvres, mais son regard démentait la joie qu'exprimait son visage. Elle aussi se sentait triste. Mais elle prenait les choses sous un jour nouveau. Peut-être sa dépression lui avait fait comprendre que le futur n'était pas foncièrement mauvais.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sel ?

Je voulais juste savoir si tu appréciais la soirée.

Oui, c'est génial, merci pour tout. »

Le ton de James démentait la joie de ses propos. Et Sélénia savait très bien qu'elle avait posé cette question pour les murs. Mais il fallait tout de même essayer de remonter le moral de James. Thalia n'était plus là, mais Sel avait appris que sans Harry, elle aussi serait partie. Et cela lui avait permis de prendre les choses autrement.

« James, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on y peut rien. Thalia est morte et jamais tu ne pourras changer les choses. Ma dépression m'a appris une chose : Ce n'est pas en se repentant sur des actes passés que l'on construit le futur. Le futur se construit au présent. Alors arrête de penser que c'est de ta faute, que tu aurais dû mourir à sa place et que tu ne devrais pas t'amuser comme tu le fais aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle, elle voudrait.

…

Bien sûr, il ne faut pas oublier Thalia. Mais au lieu de te rappeler de sa mort, rappelle-toi de ses moments de joies, de nos jeux, et de tout ce qui a pu la rendre heureuse.

…

Elle serait heureuse de te voir heureux James. »

Et Sélénia repartit. Elle savait que James allait réfléchir très sérieusement à ce qu'elle avait dit. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle avait un peu mentit. Pour certaines personnes, c'était leur présent qui se construisait au passé. Mais une chose était sûre : Sélénia savait que Thalia, où qu'elle soit, n'avait pas aimé qu'ils se conduisent comme ils l'avaient fait durant ces six dernières années, et il fallait maintenant réparer leur erreur.

James restait assis sur sa chaise, regardant Sélénia s'éloigner. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Thalia lui avait -en quelque sorte- donné la chance de rester en vie, et il allait croquer cette vie à pleine dents. Vivre dans le remord ne sert à rien. Plein de bonnes résolutions, James se leva et se dirigea vers sa sœur. Il voulait savoir si le discours que Sélénia lui avait fait aurait le même effet sur Mélanie.

Lily s'était arrêtée de danser quelques minutes, pour boire un petit quelque chose. Non loin d'elle, se trouvait les deux adultes qu'elle avait remarqué au début de la fête. Elle avait reconnu la jeune fille, qui avait été à Poudlard durant la première année de Lily. Il s'agissait de Mélanie Potter. De plus, quand son frère était avec elle, on remarquait facilement qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Le jeune homme devait être le petit-ami de Mélanie et, d'après son accent, Lily pouvait dire qu'il était français.

Lily tendit un peu l'oreille quand elle vit James s'approcher de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la curiosité pure, mais elle se disait que cette conversation pouvait peut-être lui en apprendre un peu plus sur « le mystère Potter ». Bientôt, James parla avec un petit sourire :

« Sel vient de me faire une petite leçon de morale.

Ah bon ? répliqua Mélanie avec le même sourire.

Oui, en gros, elle m'a dit qu'on ne devait pas se repentir comme on l'avait fait depuis six ans. Apparemment ça ne lui fait pas plaisir, et elle dit qu'elle serait heureuse de nous voir heureux. Expliqua James un peu énigmatiquement aux yeux de Lily.

Elle a sûrement raison tu sais, il est temps de passer outre et de regarder le bon côté des choses…Répliqua Mélanie alors que son sourire s'était fait un peu triste.

Je me disais bien que tu serais d'accord. On pourrait aller la voir à Noël ?

… Oui, il serait temps d'y aller. Accepta Mélanie.

Elle doit être vexée. C'était toujours comme ça quand on la laissait sans faire exprès. Continua James.

Oui, elle boudait dans son coin jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par éclater de rire quand on revenait la voir ! » S'exclama Mélanie avec une petit rire.

Lily, que la conversation commençait à intriguer, voulut continuer à tendre l'oreille, mais Océane vint la chercher pour qu'elle continue à danser. Lily fut donc obligée de la suivre, ignorant le reste de la conversation** (N/A : Quoi ? Moi, le faire exprès ? Oh non j'oserai pas ! lol)**.

Le Chemin de Traverse, à cette heure, est complètement désert. Les commerces sont fermés et personne ne va au restaurant si tard un jeudi soir. Ici donc, tout est calme. Tous dorment d'un sommeil sans rêves, calme et reposant. Rien ne se passe et personne n'imagine qu'il va se passer quelques chose…

A quelques mètres à peine, le Londres Moldu. Là, quelque soit le jour, c'est toujours l'effervescence. Des jeunes se tassent dans les bars, des moins jeunes dînent tranquillement sous la lueur des chandelles d'un restaurant gourmet. Des voitures passent dans les rues, certains conducteurs klaxonnant des gens qu'ils semblaient connaître, d'autres, vraies limousines, se contentant de rentrer le plus vite possible de leur soirée mondaine. Ici, la plupart des gens ignorent qu'ils sont considérés comme indignes d'intérêt par certaines personnes d'une autre communauté : la communauté sorcière. Ils ignorent d'ailleurs que ces personnes existent. Pour eux, les sorciers sont des contes de fées, des histoires pour faire rêver les gamins quand on les endort. Ici, tous ignorent qu'ils sont loin de retrouver leur lit…

Ils avancent lentement, chaque groupe de leur côté. Ils ont tous une mission, ils vont l'accomplir. Leur Maître l'a décidé ainsi. Soudain, un homme tout de noir habillé sifflote la marche funèbre. C'est le signal. Tous sortent de leur cachette et attaquent comme des voleurs, par derrière. Ces gens sont des sorciers. Leurs baguettes magiques à la main, ils jettent des sorts qu'aucun mage bien intentionné ne lancerait. Ils frappent en tous sens, comme si cet air de musique les avaient rendus chiens extrêmement méchants. Cet air leur déplait. Jamais ils ne veulent qu'on le leur joue. Ils vont au-delà de cet air qui représente la mort. Comme des chiens se jetant sur des os, il essaient de la manger, de la broyer. Ils portent bien leur nom, ces horreurs de Mangemorts.

Le désastre est complet. Chez les Moldus, c'est la débâcle. Ils veulent s'enfuir, mais quelque soit le chemin qu'ils empruntent, le sort mortel finit toujours par les toucher. Et alors, ils s'effondrent, morts. Leurs amis, maris, enfants, parents, amants crient et pleurent, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Un éclair de lumière verte surgit, et ils rejoignent ceux qu'ils pleuraient ils y a quelques secondes. Aucun ne s'échappera, tous mourront. Et, une fois leur mission accomplie, les Mangemorts retournerons chez leur Maître, qui les félicitera. C'est ainsi que tout se passera, tant qu'ils n'y aura personne de taille à lutter contre Lord Voldemort et ses fidèles Mangemorts assoiffés du sang qu'ils faisaient couler avec un plaisir maladif.

Harry tenta de se relever, mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il s'était effondré dans un des couloirs de l'école il y a quelques minutes, assailli par un flot d'images et la douleur de sa cicatrice. Harry ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, mais il était près à parier qu'il en aurait un remake complet dans l'édition du matin de la Gazette. Si l'attaque était menée par un bon lot de Mangemorts, Harry était sûr que son cher ami Voldemort ne faisait pas parti du lot. C'était le seul contentement qu'il pouvait tirer de tout ça.

Il tenta de se relever de nouveau et, cette fois-ci, il tenait le coup. Il continua donc son chemin initial, et arriva bientôt à destination. Il passa par trois fois devant la tapisserie et la porte apparut. Il prit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il fut heureux de constater que la fête battait toujours son plein. Il pensait se diriger vers la sono pour pouvoir éteindre la musique et parler tranquille, mais il se fit accoster avant par un Maraudeur complètement déchaîné :

« Eh Harry ! C'est maintenant que tu décides à te joindre à nous ? C'est qu'on t'a attendu tu sais ? Et puis les trois Séli chérie et les quatre Jamesie qui sont là-bas ils t'ont attendus vachement longtemps tu sais ! Eh ! Mais tu m'as jamais dit que tu avais un frère jumeau ! Salut Harry II !

Sirius, tu peux me dire combien tu as bu de verres d'alcool ce soir ? Demanda Harry, amusé.

Ben ch'sais pas, p'têt quarante-douze. » Répondit Sirius en tanguant dangereusement.

Harry rit et s'apprêta à soutenir Sirius mais Remus arriva pour le faire à sa place. Il jeta un sort pour bâillonner Sirius et jeta un regard désolé à Harry en disant :

« J'étais parti chercher un truc à manger et il en a profité pour s'échapper. Il a dû boire deux ou trois verres de trop. Désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave. De toutes façon, j'étais venu pour vous dire que la fête était finie. Après tout, vous avez cours demain. » Répondit Harry.

Puis, le professeur se dirigea vers Peter, qui se chargeait de la musique, n'étant pas très doué pour la danse. Il lui dit de tout éteindre et une fois ceci fait, Harry eut finalement l'attention générale.

« Bon, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que demain vous avez cours. Et étant donné l'heure tardive, je vous suggère de commencer à rentrer dans vos maison respectives, par petits groupes bien sûr pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Merci et à demain. »

Quelques soupirs suivirent les paroles de Harry, Sauf pour les Serdaigle qui émirent des protestations pour les avoir laissés s'amuser si longtemps –quelle serait la réaction de Flitwick si jamais certains arrivaient en retard le lendemain ?-. Bien sûr, tous obéirent, notamment les Poufsouffle des septième année qui commençaient leur journée par la Défense Contre les Forces de Mal. Harry lui, lançait des sorts pour enlever les décorations de la salle tout en surveillant que les jeunes partaient bien de la même façon qu'ils étaient venus.

« Sélénia m'a dit que c'était vous qui lui aviez donné le moyen d'accéder à cette salle ? »

Harry était tellement pris dans ses occupations qu'il n'avait pas vu Mélanie arriver. Il sursauta et les décorations qu'il retenait par un « Wingardium Leviosa » s'effondrèrent brutalement.

« Euh… oui, c'est bien moi. Répondit-il en esquissant un petit sourire gêné aux élèves qui avaient été dans la trajectoire de la déco.

Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Répliqua Mélanie.

Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

Mais vous êtes professeur !

Mais j'ai aussi eu 17 ans et j'aurais aimé que l'on me les fête de cette manière. Alors quand Miss Revol est venue me demander de l'aide, je n'ai pas hésité.

Et pourquoi vous a t-elle demandé à vous ?

Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais peut-être parce que je n'ai que 19 ans, peut-être parce que je peux comprendre mieux que les autres professeurs ce que ces jeunes ressentent, peut-être parce que j'aurais été le seul susceptible d'accepter, ou encore peut-être parce qu'elle a confiance en moi et que même si je refusais elle savait que je ne dirais rien. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser cette question Miss Potter. »

Harry vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage sérieux de Mélanie. Il semblait qu'il ait réussi l'interrogatoire. Il faudrait quand même qu'il demande à Sélénia ce qu'elle lui avait dit exactement. Histoire de savoir ce qui avait vraiment amené Mélanie à venir lui parler.

Il finit de décrocher la déco et comptait partir pour pouvoir profiter de la maigre nuit qui lui restait, mais Quelqu'un le retint par le bras.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous fait confiance. Je vous demanderez une chose M. Parker, ou quelque soit votre nom, si vous pouviez veiller sur James et Sélénia. Je sais qu'ils ne risquent pas grand chose dans l'école mais… commença Mélanie.

Avec Voldemort, rien n'est impossible. Répliqua doucement Harry. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que cette école n'est pas infaillible, tant que le dragon n'est pas chatouillé. Je veillerais sur James et Sélénia. Je vous le promets. »

Et Harry s'en alla, sans remarquer le regard troublé de sa tante qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Mélanie regarda s'éloigner Harry Parker avec un air troublé. Elle s'avouait à la fois heureuse et intriguée. Heureuse, car ce jeune homme surveillera son frère et sa meilleure amie, elle en était persuadée. Intriguée à la fois par ce jeune homme qui semblait si mystérieux, si lointain mais qui semblait en connaître autant si ce n'est plus qu'elle sur Poudlard. Elle avait très bien compris la dernière réplique d'Harry, mais elle se demandait comment lui en avait eu vent. Dumbledore n'en parle jamais ! Et, ce qui l'intriguait plus que tout, c'était cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair que cet homme avait sur le front…

Ginny se réveilla au son d'un doux chant qu'elle reconnut comme celui de Duncan. Mauvaise pioche ! Il s'agissait en fait d'Harry, qui était assis sur le bord du lit et qui parlait avec le phénix. Elle esquissa un sourire et prit son mari par la taille. Il se retourna et elle lui sourit. En retour, il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Il va falloir penser à aller travailler non ?

Oui, l'infirmerie va devenir une vraie foire avec les petites, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Mais non, elles se tiendront tranquilles. Et puis sinon, tu les enfermes dans le bureau de Pompom avec Mina, Duncan et Vif-Argent pour les surveiller. Ça amusera Anna, elle pourra leur faire la conversation ! Tenta Harry avec un petit rire.

Moui, c'est une idée. » Répliqua Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, elle se leva et alla se doucher tandis que Harry allait réveiller les enfants. Ginny n'en revenait pas. Sur trois filles, une était Métamorphomage et une autre parlait aux animaux ! Mais qu'allait leur réserver la dernière ? Enfin, il est vrai que dans le monde de la Magie tout est possible.

Harry, Ginny et les triplettes descendirent dans le Grande Salle. Si tout le monde commençait par s'intéresser aux jeunes fillettes, il en fut tout autrement quand le courrier arriva.

Harry regarda Hedwige lui apporter son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, auquel il s'était abonné dès son arrivé dans le passé. Aussitôt, les maigres souvenirs de sa vision de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il donna un peu de bacon à la chouette et déroula anxieusement le journal. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le massacre faisait la première page.

Lily était tranquillement en train de déjeuner quand le courrier arriva. Elle leva les yeux mais ne vit rien qui lui était adressé. Un hibou vint se poser devant Sélénia, qui était à côté d'elle, pour lui apporter la Gazette de Sorcier. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie avait pris un abonnement, étant donné que son père était le Ministre de la Magie. Mais Sélénia lui avait répondu que son père ne lui disait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, alors elle prenait les journaux.

Lily sursauta quand Sélénia émit un cri terrifié. C'était d'autant moins habituel que Sélénia ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Elle se pencha donc pour lire le texte avec son amie :

_Le Londres Moldu ravagé_

_Tout le côté Moldu de Londres se trouvant à proximité du Chemin de Traverse à été anéanti._

_Il semblerait qu'aux alentours de 23 heures, un commando de Mangemorts soit arrivé et ait attaqué tout ce qui se trouvait dans leur ligne de mire. A l'heure actuelle, il ne reste plus que des décombres. Aucune victime sorcière à déplorer, mais aucun survivant parmi les Moldus qui étaient présents. Ils ont tous été tués par le sortilège Avada Kedavra, le sort mortel parmi les Impardonnables. Il y a 369 victimes à déplorer :_

Il s'en suivait une longue liste des victimes des Mangemorts . Au dessus de l'article, une photo en noir et blanc montrait les décombres. Il n'y avait rien de plus. La photo était si statique qu'elle semblait prise à la Moldue, ce qui ne rendait que mieux l'horreur de la situation.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil a son amie. Elle était pâle mais ses mains serraient le papier avec colère. Sélénia regardait à sa gauche. Lily fit de même et vit qu'elle regardait James. Ce dernier était également pâle, mais on pouvait lire la colère dans son regard. Lily jeta un regard aux autres qui étaient soit terrifiés, soit effondrés d'avoir perdu quelqu'un, soit encore plongés dans la Gazette, cherchant sûrement à savoir s'ils avaient perdu un de leurs proches. Et Lily comprit la colère des deux jeunes.

Sélénia sentait la colère la gagner. Elle savait parfaitement que ce genre de tactique était appréciée de Voldemort. Ce dernier sachant très bien que, pour l'instant du moins, il ne pouvait toucher les sorciers qui l'intéressait, il envoyer ses Mangemorts tuer d'innocent Moldus. N'y allant pas lui-même, il ne prenait pas de risques si jamais les autorités sorcière auraient eu vent de son plan. Il devenait lui aussi intouchable.

James rageait. Tout ceci n'était que de la lâcheté pure ! Il avait vu la même chose dans le regard de Sélénia. Voldemort faisait preuve d'une lâcheté qu'aucun Serpentard n'aurait eue ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il gagnait ! En envoyant ses Mangemorts à sa place, non seulement le travail était fait, mais en plus il n'avait aucun risque de se faire attraper ! Quel lâche !

Harry avait étudié avec attention les pensées des deux étudiants. Et ils avaient tous les deux raison : Voldemort était un lâche, mais particulièrement rusé. Et aucun des deux n'avait vu l'autre côté technique de ce plan : ce que Harry appelait l'effet mort d'abeille. En effet, quand une abeille meurt, il se forme en général un petit essaim d'abeilles qui sortent de leur ruche pour aller « voir leur copine ». Et si vous voulez tuer toutes les habitantes de la ruche, c'est le meilleur moment.

Et c'était ce que Voldemort voulait faire. En tuant tous ces Moldus ; il voulait faire sortir les sorciers de leur ruche, pour pouvoir les tuer aussi facilement qu'un insecticide tuerait les abeilles. Et, par un mauvais pressentiment, Harry pensait que ces petites abeilles ressemblaient étrangement à ses futurs grand-parents, au Ministre de la Magie et à sa femme. Mais sûrement n'étaient-ils pas les seuls. Après ce qui était arrivé le jour de la rentrée, Harry aussi était certainement sur la liste…

Dans une grande salle sans fenêtres, un feu brille dans une cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait un fauteuil. Aux pieds de ce fauteuil, sur une tapis argent, se lovait un serpent. Mais ce serpent attendait, car il savait que bientôt quelqu'un allait entrer.

Trois coups à la porte, le serpent bondit en sifflant. Un autre sifflement retentit. Le serpent comprit. Il retournait à sa place. Dans la salle, pas un bruit, sinon le crépitement des bûche dans le feu. Une voix s'éleva, glaciale. Elle ordonnait à la personne qui vient de frapper d'entrer.

Un homme en noir ouvrit la porte, la referma, puis s'avança. Il se prosterna sur le tapis, à côté du serpent. Puis l'homme parla :

« Maître, je viens vous annoncer que l'attaque de la nuit dernière à été un succès.

Parfait Lucius. Répondit la voix froide. Et pour le reste ?

Nos jeunes recrues cherchent encore. Mais il sembleraient qu'une élève soit au courant.

Très bien. Dis-leur de tout faire pour découvrir qui est ce Parker.

Bien mon Lord. »

Et l'homme repartit, laissant le serpent le l'autre homme seuls. Celui que l'on a appelé Maître, ruminait de sombres pensées. Ce Parker n'était pas un sorcier comme les autres, non, il était à craindre. Un lueur d'amusement éclaira les pupilles rouges de l'homme. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Lord Voldemort ne craignait personne, et ce jeune avorton allait bientôt le découvrir…

Le serpent regardait son maître, puis émit un petit sifflement interrogatif.

Quand ? Très bientôt Nagini, dans très peu de temps…>

Les Maraudeurs se retrouvaient dans leurs dortoir, étant donné que leurs cours étaient finis. Tous étaient un peu mélancoliques et pensaient aux évènements de la journée. Océane s'était aperçue que deux de ses amis Moldus avaient été tués pendant l'attaque. Et pourtant, elle avait gardé la tête haute, et elle avait suivi les cours, comme tout le monde. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient demandé si elle aimait vraiment ses amis pour ne pas les pleurer. Et quand James lui avait posé la question, elle lui avait répondu que oui, elle les aimait beaucoup mais qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'allait pas les pleurer. Elle les pleurerait les jours de leurs enterrements. Mais pour l'instant, elle voulait continuer à apprendre, pour empêcher d'autres meurtres. Pour empêcher d'autres amis à elle de mourir. Et James l'avait trouvée terriblement forte à ce moment là. Et c'est ça qu'il venait de raconter aux autres Maraudeurs. Sauf que ces trois amis ne voyaient pas vraiment où il voulait en venir :

« Euh… et alors ? demanda Sirius.

Alors elle a raison, il nous faut continuer à apprendre ! Mais ce n'est pas en restant assis les bras croisés que nous avancerons ! Expliqua Remus, qui semblait avoir mieux compris que les autres.

Moi je veux bien. Déclara Peter. Mais ce n'est pas avec le moral à zéro que les gens auront envie d'avancer !

Et c'est là que les Maraudeurs interviennent ! S'exclama James avec un grand sourire. Il nous faut frapper un grand coup, sur tout le monde, pour remonter le moral des troupes !

Mais on fait quoi ? Demanda Peter. Parce que là, personnellement, je n'ai aucune idée.

Et c'est là que Patmol-le-grand intervient ! S'écria Sirius. J'ai une idée géniale !

Patmol-le-grand ? Tu le vois quelque part toi Rem' ? interrogea James en regardant autour de lui.

Non, jamais entendu parler. Répondit Remus avec un sourire. Peter ?

Hein ? De qui tu parles ? Répliqua Quedever, feignant l'ignorance.

Hum hum ! Fit Patmol(le-grand) en se raclant la gorge.

Oui ? Oh, c'est toi. Dit James.

Pourquoi, tu pensais que ça allait être qui ? Demanda Peter.

Ben, ch'sais pas, Patmol-le-grand peut-être mai… »

Avant que James puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, il reçut un oreiller en pleines face, provenant de Sirius. Bien sûr, Potter avait répliqué immédiatement, mais, ayant perdu ses lunettes à cause du coussin de son meilleur ami, l'oreiller qu'il avait à la main atterrit sur Peter qui répliqua aussi, mais, faute à sa maladresse, le coussin s'effondra sur Remus. Et c'est ainsi que les quatre se lancèrent dans une bataille qui dura vingt bonnes minutes. Et au final :

« Alors, c'est qui Patmol-le-grand ? Demanda Sirius avec un sourire vainqueur.

Oui, c'est toi, je capitule, mais s'il te plaît lève-toi ! » Implora Remus qui se trouvait sous James, Peter, et Sirius.

Sirius se releva en riant, tandis que ses amis se dépêchaient de se soulever pour permettre à Remus de respirer un tant soit peu. Tous se calmèrent puis revinrent à l'essentiel :

« Alors Patmol, ce plan ? Demanda Remus avec un sourire « Maraudesque ».

Approchez, approchez amis Maraudeurs » Déclara solennellement Sirius en faisant signe à ses amis de le rejoindre sur son lit. Une fois ceci fait, il tira les rideaux de son lit, laissant les autres qui pourraient s'introduire dans l'ignorance.

Harry venait de finir ses cours. Il avait bien vu la détresse de tous ses élèves. C'est pourquoi il avait prit une décision. Ça allait peut-être lui causer un peu plus d'ennuis, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Voilà pourquoi il traînait dans les couloirs, sachant très bien où il allait. En chemin, il croisa Océane et Clémence, les deux amies des Maraudeurs de Serdaigle. Harry savait, par l'Océane de son temps, que deux de ses amis avait péri lors de cette attaque. Il décida donc de prendre des nouvelles en douceur :

« Bonjour les filles. »

Les deux amies relevèrent la tête et virent Harry qui leur sourirait. Océane lui sourit assez joyeusement et Clémence aussi.

« Bonjour Harry ! Répondirent-elles en cœur.

Alors, ces cours ?

Très intéressants, surtout si on veut empêcher des massacres comme celui d'hier. » Déclara Océane avec un regard plein de détermination. Harry en fut ravi. Au moins, Océane ne sombrait pas dans la tristesse, elle continuait à se battre.

« Oui, on aurait dit que les professeurs avaient changé leur programme en catastrophe pour nous faire un cours qui nous motiverait. Continua Clémence avec un sourire.

Oui, j'ai moi-même modifié mes cours pour empêcher les premières année d'être terrifiés et pour mettre les septième en colère. Dit Harry.

Oui, mais malgré tout, il manque quelque chose… commença Océane.

Je sais. C'est pourquoi je vais aller en parler à Dumbledore.

Ah ! On t'a peut-être dérangé alors ? demanda Clémence, inquiète.

Non, du tout, mais je pense que vous aussi vous deviez aller voir quelqu'un non ?

Oui, en fait les Maraudeurs nous ont demandés. Répondit Océane.

Bon, je vais vous laisser y aller alors.

Ok Harry, à toute à l'heure. Dit Océane avec un signe de la main.

Ouais, pour le dîner. » Compléta Clémence en suivant son amie.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Il était sûr qu'il aurait au moins deux adhérentes, et il était prêt à parier que tout le monde allait se souvenir de ce dîner… Avec un petit rire, il continua dans sa lancée, à savoir, se rendre dans le bureau du directeur.

« Vous êtes fous ! S'exclama Océane en riant. Ça ne marchera jamais !

Mais si ! Réfuta Sirius. Je sais que c'est une idée tordue, mais si on s'y met tous, ça peut marcher !

Mais attendez ! On va tous passer pour des dingues ! S'écria Clémence avec un grand sourire.

Mais c'est ça qui est drôle ! Répondit James. Alors, ça veut dire que vous marchez avec nous ?

Moi, je veux bien, mais on est que six, et c'est pas pour te faire gonfler les chevilles James mais tu dois être le seul du lot à chanter à peu près juste. Lança Clémence.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Mais si tu insistes, je suis sûr que Sélénia se joindra à nous. Répliqua James.

Oui… Mais si tu demandes à Sel, autant demander aux autres filles aussi. Rétorqua Océane.

Oui, comme ça, en plus, on pourra prouver qu'il y a au moins une classe d'unie. Proposa Remus. J'appuie, c'est une bonne idée.

Bon, je vais descendre pour demander aux filles, et pendant ce temps, commencez à bosser ok ? Dit James en se levant.

C'est pas drôle, c'est toujours Jamesie qui a le plus beau rôle. Nous, on se tape toujours le sale boulot ! S'exclama Sirius en souriant alors que James passait la porte.

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! » On entendit James crier dans toute la tour Gryffondor. Dans les dortoir des septième, tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a du travail ! Dit Clémence en retroussant les manches de sa robe.

Pff… On voit bien que tu n'es pas une Serdaigle pour rien toi… Mais Aie euh ! » Fit Sirius alors que Clémence le frappait gentiment derrière la tête.

Tous rirent de nouveau, puis se lancèrent finalement dans leur travail, pendant que James tentait de convaincre quatre jeunes filles dans la Salle Commune.

« Tu es fou Potter ! C'et un coup à se faire insulter par les Serpentard ! S'exclama Lily dès que James leur ai tout expliqué, à elle ainsi qu'à Sélénia, Amélia et Andréa.

Peut-être, mais de toute façon, aujourd'hui ils passent devant nous avec leur airs arrogant parce qu'ils sont heureux du coup de leur « cher » Voldemort. Cracha James. Et je voudrai leurs montrer que nous ne sommes pas tristes, et que, à notre manière, nous trouvons un côté positif à la situation.

Et lequel ? Demanda Andréa avec perspicacité.

Maintenant, la plupart des gens sont tristes. Tout à l'heure, ils vont rire, et demain, ils seront en colère et voudront tout faire pour empêcher de nouveaux massacres. Expliqua James.

Il a raison. Dit Sélénia. Pour l'instant, Voldemort –mais arrêtez de trembler !- a la maîtrise de la situation. Ces attaques plongent les gens dans la torpeur, et plus aucuns n'agissent. Il est tant de montrer à ce « Seigneur », que nous pouvons nous monter contre lui. Moi, je suis les Maraudeurs. Finit-elle en se plaçant à côté de James.

Oui… C'est vrai que je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Déclara Amélia. Mais c'est vrai, pour l'instant, notre meilleure arme, c'est le rire et la bonne humeur. Et après tout, le ridicule ne tue pas !

Je suis avec vous ! Accepta Andréa.

Evans ? » Questionna James avec un peu d'appréhension. Si jamais elle disait non, une partie de leur plan tombait à l'eau. Car, sans Lily, leur groupe perdait un peu de son hétérogénéité.

En effet, du point de vue de Voldemort, le groupe contenait : Une fille du Ministre de la Magie, un fils de puissants Aurors, un fils qui avait renié les idéaux –propres à la Magie Noire- de sa famille, une fille d'une voyante très connue et dont les prédictions s'avèrent généralement exactes, un loup-garou très bien intégré dans la société et pas du tout méchant –car Voldemort sait sans doute que Remus est un loup-garou-, un fils et une fille de Sang-Mélé, une fille d'un Médicommage et d'une Langue de Plomb –donc détenant de nombreux secrets-, une fille qui ne connaît pas son père et qui a renié sa mère et, avec Lily, ils auraient aussi une fille de Moldus. Pour Voldemort, le tout est intéressant et méprisable à la fois.

Intéressant, car beaucoup avaient des parents influents. Donc, en faisant du mal aux enfants, Voldemort tuerait les parents peu à peu.

Méprisable car, au vu de ses idéaux, Voldemort ne respectait un minimum que ceux qu'il appelait des Sang-Pur. Et il n'en étaient pas tous.

Mais si, en faisant fi de ces différences et en s'unissant, il pourraient déstabiliser le Lord Noir, ils le feraient sans hésiter. Un groupe uni, même hétérogène, était bien plus fort. Et dans la nouvelle génération, cela créait un poids de plus.

James trouvait que tous ses arguments qui tournaient dans sa tête faisaient un beau fouillis bien incompréhensible pour l'instant, mais une chose était sûre : tout comme les chevaliers de la Table Ronde, c'était ensembles, et main dans la main qu'ils marcheront.

« Très bien, j'accepte. Dit finalement Lily.

Parfait ! S'exclama James avec peut-être un peu trop de joie. Maintenant, tous dans notre dortoir pour préparer ! »

Sans se rebeller, toutes les filles le suivirent, avec plus ou moins d'entrain, mais certaines de faire quelque chose qui devrait servir un tout petit peu dans cette guerre qui a déjà trop duré.

Harry sortit du bureau du directeur avec un grand sourire. Dumbledore avait accepté. A partir de demain, et ce tout les week-ends, Harry pourra faire, durant deux heures par année, des cours de Duel. Et Harry sentait qu'il allait vraiment bien s'amuser. Dumbledore fera l'annonce au dîner. D'ailleurs Harry pressa le pas pour se rendre dans la grande Salle, étant donné que le dîner allait commencer d'ici peu.

Dans la Grande Salle, dix jeunes gens tremblaient d'impatience. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi excités pour si peu de chose, mais il l'étaient. Ils leur semblaient que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils allaient faire sourire. Et en voyant les visages tristes de leurs camarades, ils étaient pressés de le faire. Soudain, Dumbledore se leva, attirant l'attention générale :

« Mes chers élèves et collègues, je voudrais vous annoncer qu'a partir de demain, des cours de Duel auront lieu tous les week-ends, afin de mieux vous préparer à ce qui vous attend dehors. Durant deux heures, chaque année de chaque maison suivra un entraînement qui vous sera donné par M. Parker. Vos « emplois du temps » seront affichés dans vos différentes Salles Communes. Je vous remercie. » Déclara Dumbledore avec un air solennel.

Clémence et Océane échangèrent un sourire. Effectivement, Harry avait trouvé ce qui manquait et l'avait réparé de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Sélénia souriait. Si c'était Harry le Survivant qui leur ferait ces cours de Duel, ils allaient en baver.

Soudain, les différents plats apparurent et tous mangèrent à leur faim. Après, alors que tous étaient rassasiés, les dix amis échangèrent un regard et se levèrent. Des « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » s'élevaient des différentes tables alors que Lily, Océane, Clémence, Amélia, Andréa, Sélénia et les Maraudeurs s'avançaient sur l'estrade des professeurs. Là, James fit un petit signe à Peter, qui sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort. Ce fut de la musique qui retentit. Une musique Moldue. Et là, les dix amis se mirent à chanter :

_Tous : On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main_

_Que votre chemin évite les sorts_

_Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins_

_On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain_

_Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre_

_Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien_

_James : Puisque l'avenir nous appartient_

_Puisqu'on contrôle notre destin_

_Que notre mort n'est pas pour demain_

_Sirius : Comme notre solitude qu'Il inspire_

_Ne saurait toujours nous suffire _

_Dans cette bataille à venir_

_Peter (en faisant un geste vers les profs) : Puisqu'ils ne seront pas toujours là_

_Comme ils le s'ront cette année-là…_

_Tous : On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main_

_Que votre chemin évite les sorts_

_Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins_

_On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain_

_Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre_

_Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien_

_Remus : Tout une vie s'offre devant nous _

_Tant d'rêves à vivre jusqu'au bout_

_Sûrement tant d'joies au rendez-vous_

_Sélénia : Libres de faire nos propres choix_

_De choisir quelle sera notre voie _

_Et où celle-ci nous emmènera_

_Andréa: On espère juste que vous prendrez l'temps_

_(en faisant un geste vers les profs) De profiter d'leurs enseignements_

_Tous : On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Et que quelqu'un vous tende la main_

_Que votre chemin évite les sorts_

_Qu'il mène vers de calmes jardins_

_On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde_

_Pour aujourd'hui comme pour demain_

_Que votre soleil éclaircisse l'ombre_

_Qu'il brille d'amour au quotidien_

_Lily : J'sais pas quel monde nous attend là_

_Ils font d'leur mieux seulement parfois_

_Y'a un Mage Noir qui n'les aide pas_

_Océane : Mais on veut pas qu'il reste là_

_Et il faut se battre pour c'la_

_Pour la liberté de nos pas…_

_Tous : On vous souhaite d'continuer la bataille_

_Qu'elle soit gagnante pour le soleil_

_Qu'il n'y ait plus d'sorts dans nos chemins_

_Que cesse la misère et la guerre_

_On vous souhaite d'continuer la bataille_

_D'écrire aujourd'hui à demain_

_Que votre rire efface les pleurs_

_Et que d'nous le Lord Noir aie peur_

_Tous : On vous souhaite d'continuer la bataille_

_Qu'elle soit gagnante pour le soleil_

_Qu'il n'y ait plus d'sorts dans nos chemins_

_Que cesse la misère et la guerre_

_Clémence : On vous souhaite d'continuer la bataille_

_D'écrire aujourd'hui à demain_

_Que votre rire efface les pleurs_

_Et que d'nous le Lord Noir aie peur._

A la fin, les jeunes restaient perplexes. Mais bientôt, les applaudissements vinrent nombreux de la table des professeurs, et les élèves suivirent. Les chanteurs étaient ravis. Maintenant, c'étaient les sourires qui encadraient les visages.

Dumbledore était exulté. Les Maraudeurs avaient eu une idée géniale. Alliée avec les cours de Harry, les jeunes allaient sûrement commencer à résister face à Voldemort. Il faudrait quand même qu'il pense à féliciter ces jeunes. Ils ont une imagination formidable…

Plus tard, tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Et tous réfléchissaient. Il est vrai qu'il ne faut pas se laisser faire. Ils allaient se battre. Après tout, malgré tous les malheurs, la vie vaut bien la peine d'être vécue, et il faut se battre, pour qu'elle soit comme on le souhaite…

**Fin du chapitre 8.**

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Quinze jours, comme promis. Je ne savais pas trop comment finir ce chap, alors si cela vous paraît un peu bizarre, c'est normal. Maintenant, voilà les réponses aux reviews : **_

**Ptronille : Je sais, ça va faire copiteuse, mais « merci » ! lol. Je dois bien avouer que ta review n'est pas très constructive, mais au moins, elle fait plaisir ! Par contre, je voulais savoir, t'as combien de copier-coller (j'ai eu la flemme de compter ! mdr) ? Et, merci pour l'info, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié les télétubbies. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'me rattraperai… Et pour savoir, tu as vu ou pas ma review pour ton annonce sur 'In the Past' ? Et moi aussi, je te demande de continuer et je te dis merci ! Gros zibous à toi !**

**Elaur : Merci. Je sais que je donne un peu mon avis et souvent ce n'est pas très intéressant. Comme tu l'as peut-être remarqué, il y a un peu plus d'action et moins de commentaires dans ce chapitre là. En espérant que cela t'a plu. Bizous !**

**Maugrei : Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié. Je pense, moi aussi, que Harry mérite bien ce bonheur providentiel que je lui offre. Qu'est-ce que je suis généreuse ! lol. Le fait est que les filles de Harry ne sont que trois. Les Maraudeurs sont quatre. Donc, les petites feront sûrement moins de dégâts. Seulement, je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y aurait qu'elles…**

**Takoma : Merci pour le chapitre. Pour le passage où James avoue tout, c'est normal qu'il soit triste, c'est fait pour. Au départ il l'était beaucoup moins, mais ma cousine a insisté pour que je le refasse un peu plus dramatique alors…**

**Pour Laure, moi aussi je dois dire que je la trouve très attachante. Mais Anna a prit de l'importance dans ce chap et pour Emma cela ne va pas tarder… mais quoi, c'est la surprise du chef !**

**Pour les surnoms, je ne sais pas, il invente quoi ton « idiot de frère » ? Kiss !**

**Bridgess-the-fantastic : Merci ! Et puis-je savoir quand je reçois ma palme ? lol. Si tu penses ça de ma fic, tant mieux, ça prouve qu'elle te fais plaisir, c'est le plus important ! Et de toute façon, pas question que je lâche ! J'y tien trop ! kiss !**

**Thealie : Et bien voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Bizous !**

**Dawn456 : Avec s'il te plaît, c'est déjà mieux ! lol. Mais de toutes façon j'avais dit dans deux semaines donc je tiens ! Par contre, je sais pas quand paraît le prochain l'auteur se fait toute petite et part se cacher **

**Miss FW apparaît de nulle part : Bon ben puisqu'elle est partie, je vais finir à sa place. Pour tout vous dire, il y a 6 pages de faites sur le chap 9, donc à peu près le tiers, et l'auteur ne sait pas trop comment faire. Elle à trop d'idées en tête. Mais ce chap arrivera sûrement très vite vu qu'elle est en vacances. Donc, ne vous impatientez pas trop et à bientôt !**

**Chita arrive à son tour : Et, au fait, don't forget the reviews ! Muchos reviews it's a bon plan ! **

_**les deux énergumènes postent le chapitre, puis dissent à l'auteur que tout est fini. Cette dernière sort de sa cachette et part avec les deux autres en poussant un soupir de soulagement.**_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les agneaux sont rassemblés

_**Salut vous ! Oui, je suis toujours là, pas encore morte. C'est quoi ces soupirs ? Arrêtez ça ou je vais pleurer ! mdr. Oui, c'est bon, j'arrête mon délire, OK… Pff vous êtes pas marrants… Bon, d'accord j'y vais…**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Laure est une Métamorphomage et Anna parle aux animaux. **

**Résumé du chapitre 8 : Rien de spécial. La fête d'anniversaire de James, une nouvelle prouesse de la part d'une des petites Parker-Potter et une attaque de Voldychoupinet au cas où on aurait cru qu'il nous laisserait tranquille. L'attaque fait beaucoup de dégâts dans le moral de nos petits jeunes alors les Maraudeurs, Lily, Sel, Amélia, Andréa, Océane et Clémence décident lors du dîner de pousser la chansonnette. Harry de son côté demande à Dumbledore la permission de faire des cours de Duel. Permission accordée. Voilà où nous en sommes. Dans ce chapitre donc, cours de Duel en perspective…**

**Petit détail : la conversation _en italique_ est dans le langage de la personne qui prend la parole en premier. Je vais pas vous dire qui c'est, sinon c'est pas drôle… **

… _**Voilà, l'inévitable ayant été dit, je vous laisse savourer ce que je n'appellerais pas un chef-d'œuvre…**_

Chapitre 9 : Les agneaux sont rassemblés… Mais où est le loup ? 

« Expelliarmus ! »

Harry regardait avec amusement des quatrième années se battre en Duel. Ils avaient une bonne connaissance, mais question maîtrise c'était pas encore ça. En réalité, tout ce dont Harry avait hâte, c'était de voir comment se débrouillaient les septièmes années, toutes Maisons confondues.

Car, après tout, la majorité des personnes qu'il connaissaient –ou avait connues- étaient dans cette classe. Et, il fallait avouer qu'il se sentait aussi un peu anxieux quant à la façon dont agir avec eux parce que justement, il en connaissait certains. Et que les élèves étaient très perspicaces. Il hésitait quant à la quantité de Magie à développer également. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'utiliser en trop grande quantité, vu que certains étaient sûrement des espions de la relève Mangemort, mais il avait aussi remarqué que leurs pouvoirs étaient assez bien développés dans l'ensemble.

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper de cela pour l'instant. Sept heures allaient bientôt sonner et il fallait libérer la Grande Salle pour permettre aux Elfes de Maison de préparer le repas.

Harry frappa dans ses mains et les Duels cessèrent aussitôt. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Avec une voix forte et amusée, il déclara :

« C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je suis désolé, mais il est bientôt sept heures et si nous voulons manger, il faut libérer la salle ! »

Des soupirs de déception se firent entendre. Mais malgré tout, les enfants sortirent, sous l'œil amusé de leur professeur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est vrai que ce cours avait fait grande impression parmi tous ceux qui l'avait eu. Par contre, les cinquième, sixième et septième année n'avaient encore rien vu et c'était donc avec une certaine envie que les Maraudeurs écoutaient les plus jeunes raconter leur cours de Duel.

« Pff… c'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus jeunes qui commencent ? Maugréa Sirius en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

.-C'est vrai, c'est dénaturé de toute logique quand on y réfléchit. Dit Remus, calmement assis en train de lire.

.-Tu peux répéter Lunard ? Demanda Sirius. Ton langage princier moi…

.-Il veut dire que c'est pas logique que les jeunes passent en premier ! Répéta James à la place du loup-garou. Et il a raison ! C'est pas nous qui sommes nés les premiers !

.-Oui, mais tu ne connais pas le proverbe qui dit « honneur aux plus jeunes » ? Intervint une voix féminine.

.-Si, j'en connaissais une qui me le répétait souvent même ! Rappela James avec un petit sourire.

.-Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Tu voulais toujours commencer ! Et comme l'honneur aux filles tu t'en foutais, on a proposé un autre truc ! Continua Sélénia en riant.

.-Ben ouais, mais ça j'étais d'accord parce que ce n'était pas moi le plus vieux. C'était Mélanie. Alors qu'avec l'honneur aux filles vous passiez toutes devant moi ! Répliqua James avec une petite moue.

.-Eh ben voilà Jamesie ! J'ai une solution pour toi ! Tu n'as qu'à te travestir !

.-Non, ça ne plaira pas à la gente féminine de Poudlard ! Contesta Remus.

.-Ou d'ailleurs. Ajouta Peter.

.-Oh, c'est bon ! Vous trouvez pas qu'il a déjà les chevilles assez grosses ? Intervint une nouvelle voix.

.-Normal, ce sont des chevilles d'athlète. Rétorqua James avec un grand sourire.

.-Potter, tu n'es pas possible. » Répliqua Lily en soupirant. Malgré tout, on put remarquer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais. »

Et c'est sur cette réplique plus ou moins pertinente, que les Maraudeurs se levèrent de concert dans l'intention d'aller dîner. Les filles, elles, restaient dans la Salle Commune quelques minutes.

« Dis-moi Lily… il ne commencerait pas à te faire un peu d'effet James ? Demanda « innocemment » Sélénia.

.-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'insurgea Lily.

.-Je raconte seulement que c'est la première fois que tu souris à une de ces tentatives d'humour. »

Lily était coincée. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser. Cette dispute début septembre avait engrangé des tas de choses. Des tas de questions venaient se poser et Lily avait beaucoup de mal à trouver toutes les réponses. C'est pourquoi elle s'abstint de répondre à Sélénia qui esquissait un petit sourire face à son mutisme. Il semblerait que finalement, Lily commençait à ouvrir les yeux…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans son bureau, le professeur Dumbledore songeait, une fois de plus, au même problème. Il se demandait encore et encore ce que pouvait cacher ce couple qu'était Harry et Ginny Parker. Car, durant ces deux mois et demi, il les avait observés, leurs tics et leurs mimiques, et il semblait toujours rappeler quelqu'un au vieil homme. Pas la même personne bien sûr, mais quelqu'un tout de même. Et il avait finalement identifié les yeux de Harry. Il lui avait bien semblé, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il avait déjà vu ces yeux ailleurs. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de Lily Evans. Beaucoup trop, si vous vouliez l'avis du directeur.

Il avait bien une théorie, mais elle demeurait si improbable… Du moins, « aujourd'hui » elle était improbable.

De toutes façons, il apparaissait clair que Dumbledore ne trouverait pas ses réponses seul. Mais il était également clair que si les Parker ne les avaient pas données dès le début, c'était qu'ils avaient une bonne raison.

Et puis il y avait aussi leurs filles ! Ces trois petites pestes qui semblaient redoubler d'énergie et qui, apparemment, développaient des pouvoirs plutôt rares. Bien sûr, être Métamorphomage, c'était rare, mais souvent héréditaire. Et pourtant, les deux parents avaient eu l'air extrêmement surpris quand la petite Laure avait développé ses pouvoirs. Et Anna ! Le père étant Fourchelangue, on aurait pu s'attendre que les enfants le soient aussi. Mais de là à parler à tous les animaux ! Et à un si jeune âge ! Il fallait avouer que les parents n'étaient pas les seuls à être pleins de secrets.

Dumbledore soupira bruyamment et se leva. Il était temps d'aller dîner. De plus, il devait annoncer aux enfants les mesures prises par le Ministère pour leur sécurité. Même si cela coûtait un peu au directeur de se l'avouer, Poudlard ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans aide extérieure…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tous les élèves étaient assis, attendant le dîner. Certains semblaient impatients que la journée se termine, d'autres étaient fatigués et n'attendaient que le fin du dîner, qui n'avait pas encore commencé. Dumbledore se leva, attendit le silence et prononça son discours :

« Mes chers élèves et collègues, j'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, et devant la fatigue de certains, je vais être bref. » Commença t-il en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Harry qui lui sourit innocemment. « Le Ministère a décidé ce matin de renforcer les défenses de notre école. C'est pourquoi, d'ici lundi, vous verrez sûrement des têtes qui vous semblent familières pour les avoir vues dans les journaux. Des Aurors viendront à Poudlard pour tenter de renforcer les protections et prévenir une quelconque attaque. Oui, M. Black ? » Interrogea Dumbledore puisque Sirius levait la main.

« Pourrait-on avoir les noms de ces Aurors ? Demanda l'interpellé.

.-Et bien, vous en connaissez sûrement M. Black. Répondit le directeur avec un petit sourire. Il s'agit de M. et Mrs Potter, M. Rogue, M. Léger, M. Longdubat, M. Maugrey et quelques autres, mais je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms. Il doivent être une vingtaine au total. Et je dois également vous dire que les Miss Sorbier et Riqur, qui enseignaient au départ uniquement aux septième année, auront également la charge des cinquième et sixième années. Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Bon appétit à tous ! » Finit Dumbledore en se rasseyant.

Harry avait quelque peu pâli durant le discours du directeur, et Ginny l'avait bien remarqué. Et elle savait très bien pourquoi. Si côtoyer James jour après jour était une épreuve, ce n'était pas vraiment dangereux en soi, étant donné que James ne contrôlait pas encore très bien ses pouvoirs et qu'ils ne les avaient d'ailleurs pas en totalité. Par contre, se retrouver face à Dimitri Potter, là, il y avait des risques. Car le père avait parfaitement connaissance de ses capacités et si Harry faisait la moindre petite erreur, le couple pouvait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas que Sélénia au courant de leur identité…

James avait perdu tout son enthousiasme. Lui qui espérait que ses parents allaient le laisser tranquille au moins jusqu'aux vacances d'été, les voilà qui arrivaient à Poudlard. Là, il pouvait être sûr que jamais il n'irait voir Mélanie pour les vacances de Noël !

Sélénia échangea un regard avec Sirius. Apparemment, ils en étaient parvenus aux mêmes conclusions. Il fallait que les Maraudeurs frappent fort et longtemps si James devait garder le sourire. Sélénia regarda également Harry, dont le visage reprenait peu à peu sa couleur d'origine. Il est vrai que cela allait être dur pour lui, surtout si c'est bien Dimitri Potter le grand Auror qui venait. Harry et Ginny allaient devoir cacher leur jeu avec beaucoup de minutie pour réussir à berner le père de James.

Harry réfléchissait intensément sans toucher à son assiette. Car il allait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, se retrouver face à ses grands-parents. Le problème ne résidait pas dans le fait de sa généalogie, ou plutôt si, mais pas sur le même plan. Il fallait berner Dimitri et Mylèna Potter. Mais comment ? Au départ, il pourrait tout simplement les éviter, mais il savait bien que cela n'allait pas durer. De plus, en temps que nouveau membre de l'équipe pédagogique, il restait assez énigmatique aux yeux de tous, et plus encore à ceux d'Aurors expérimentés.

Mais pour l'instant, Harry ne voyait aucune sorite de secours. Bon, tant pis, il agirait à l'instinct, comme d'habitude. Après tout, ils n'arriveraient que lundi, alors autant s'en préoccuper quand le moment sera venu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une salle. Sombre et sans feu. Sur un fauteuil, un homme était assis. Il semblait lire un journal. Soudain, son rire, glacial, retentit dans toute la pièce. Et quand son rire s'éteignit, sa voix froide s'éleva, semblant parler à une présence invisible :

« Tout se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Maintenant tous les agneaux sont dans la même bergerie. L'anneau se resserre mes amis. L'anneau se resserre… »

Puis, aussi soudainement que tout était arrivé, tout disparu. Seul restait le journal sur lequel on pouvait lire en première page :

Avis du Ministère : Le Ministre de la Magie, William Revol, envoie vingt de ses meilleurs Aurors pour la protection de Poudlard…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry se réveilla aussitôt, sentant une douleur plus que familière en haut de son front. Et par un malheureux hasard, il se souvenait parfaitement de son « rêve ». Il semblerait alors que tout cela aille parfaitement dans l'idée de Voldemort. Et il est vrai qu'après réflexion, d'ici lundi, des Aurors plus que réputés, le directeur de Poudlard et quelques de ses élèves pouvant servir d'otages, se retrouveraient au même endroit : Poudlard. Ce qui signifiait que tôt ou tard, une attaque aurait lieu. Et pas uniquement avec de gentils encagoulés si vous vouliez l'avis d'Harry.

Il fallait donc redoubler de vigilance. Mais Harry avait aussi l'intime conviction que pour que cette décision aille exactement dans les plans de Voldemort, il devait y avoir un espion du côté du Ministre. Il fallait qu'Harry se renseigne auprès de Sélénia demain. Pour l'instant, il allait profiter de ce qu'il lui restait de nuit grâce à ce cher Mage Noir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius se réveilla le premier dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Gryffondor. Il s'étira en silence puis regarda l'heure. Neuf heures. Un sourire machiavélique s'étendit sur les lèvres de Patmol. Après tout, ils avaient cours de Duel dans une heure alors…

Il sortit de son lit, toujours aussi silencieux, prit sa baguette murmura un petit « Sonorus » puis se jeta sur le lit de James en criant :

« Bonjour chers amis ! Il est neuf heures sur radio Maraudeur ! L'heure du réveil a sonné pour les farceurs en tous genres ! Allez, debout les amis ! »

Puis, avec une perspicacité extraordinaire, il sauta à bas du lit de son ami pour éviter le coussin que James venait de lui lancer. Remus se contenta de bailler, protester un peu pour le jeu, puis il partit dans la salle de bains pour se doucher. Peter ne fit que se retourner pour se rendormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs descendirent les escaliers pour aller dans la Salle Commune où, exceptionnellement, avait lieu le petit déjeuner étant donné que les cours de Duel monopolisaient la Grande Salle. Ils furent interceptés par une Sélénia de très bonne humeur :

« Alors les marmottes, on se réveille !

.-Ouais, c'est même moi qui ai dû les lever alors imagine ! Répliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire alors que ses amis lui jetaient des regards assassins.

.-Quoi ? Sirius Black, le premier à se lever ? C'est un miracle ! Ironisa Lily qui venait de rejoindre son amie.

.-Depuis quand me connais-tu aussi bien Evans ? Demanda Sirius, intrigué.

.-Depuis qu'Elle nous fait un rapport sur toi tous les soirs ! » Répondit Lily avec un grand sourire.

James ne put retenir un éclat de rire et son regard croisa celui complètement ahuri de Sirius, agacé de Sélénia et celui amusé de Lily. D'ailleurs, quand cette dernière vit que James la regardait, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit en insistant quelque peu sur le dernier mot :

« Fait travailler ta mémoire Black, et tu comprendras. Tu viens Sel' ? »

Et les deux filles s'en allèrent, laissant là un Sirius perplexe, un Peter qui n'avait pas tout suivi et un James et un Remus morts de rire.

« Tu vois James, quand on dit que vous vous ressemblez avec Lily, c'est pas pour rien ! s'exclama Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

.-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Sirius.

.-Je crois, mon cher Patmol, que tu as le mémoire courte et défaillante. Répondit Remus.

.-Très défaillante ! » Ajouta James. Puis les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

Plus loin, Lily riait intérieurement. Voir Sirius rester coi était un exploit qu'elle serait bien prête de ne jamais voir se réitérer.

Bientôt il fallut que tous descendent pour aller assister au cours de Duel. Harry les accueillis avec un sourire, laissant sortir les cinquième année, qui semblaient exténués. Puis, il demanda poliment aux Maraudeurs, ainsi qu'à Lily, Sélénia, Amélia et Andréa :

« Vous venez voir comment se débrouillent les sixième année ? »

Les dix amis se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas les paroles de leurs professeur. Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire et leur déclara innocemment :

« Excusez-moi, mais lequel de vous dix a regardé l'emploi du temps ?

.-Sirius. Répondit Peter.

.-Je vois. Vous devriez faire prendre des cours de lecture à votre ami. Car il semblerait qu'il confonde le mot « sixième » avec le mot « septième ». » Finit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

Tous les adolescents se regardèrent d'un air interloqué, puis Lily fut la première à réagir de nouveau.

« Ca veut dire que l'on a cours à quinze heures alors ? Demanda t-elle.

.-C'est exact. » Répondit Harry en souriant de plus en plus.

Les élèves se retournèrent de nouveau vers Sirius, mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu. Avec James d'ailleurs. Et, au loin, on entendit hurler :

« Tu vas me payer ça Sirius Black ! Foi de Maraudeur ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire puis, finalement, les sixième année arrivèrent. Harry s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, et les septième année retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune en souriant aux cris qu'ils percevaient, du genre :

« On aurait pu dormir ! Et toi, tu nous réveilles ! Tout ça parce que tu as mal regardé le plan ! Une plaie Patmol ; une plaie ! »

Ce à quoi une autre voix répondait :

« Mais Jamesie chou, écoute-moi… »

Il y eut un instant de silence puis :

« NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CA ! JE TE L'AI DIT COMBIEN DE FOIS DEJA ?

.-C'est moi ou bien James est en colère ? Demanda Lily.

.-Non, ça c'est habituel. C'est depuis la première année. Répondit Remus. Sirius s'obstine à lui donner des surnoms ridicules. Généralement, soit James hurle, soit il se battent.

.-Parce que Patmol c'est pas un surnom ridicule ? Interrogea Amélia.

.-Ben… moins déjà. Dit Peter, embarrassé.

.-Tu préfère être surnommée Patmol ou Amélichoupinette ? Questionna Remus.

.-…Ouais, t'as raison. Avoua Amélia avec une petite tache rouge sur les joues.

.-Mais, vous ne craignez vraiment pas pour la vie de Sirius ? S'enquit Lily.

.-Non. A part en Quidditch, James est plutôt non-violent. Il préfère les chatouilles. Répondit Remus.

.-Quand je dit que c'est resté un grand enfant ! S'exclama Lily avec un sourire vainqueur.

.-Ouais, enfin là c'est pas vraiment un mal. Riposta Sélénia. C'est toujours mieux que les poings.

.-…Mhm…ouais, t'as raison. » Admit Lily, son sourire s'effaçant.

La conversation se termina là, étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Peter prononça le mot de passe, puis tous entrèrent dans la salle où se jouait un spectacle incongru. En effet, tous les élèves, qui habituellement étaient assis soit pour bavarder soit pour travailler ou uniquement de passage, se tenaient debout, formant une sorte de ronde, et ils regardaient à l'intérieurs de ce cercle. Intrigués, les Maraudeurs, Sélénia, Lily, Amélia, Andréa, Océane et Clémence s'approchèrent de façon à voir ce qu'il se passait. Et à leur grand étonnement, il s'agissait seulement de Sirius et James. Ce dernier était assis, victorieux, sur le dos de l'infortuné Sirius qui avait eu le malheur de le réveiller trop tôt. Mais Patmol n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre. Au contraire, il avait un grand sourire et était rouge d'avoir trop rit. Il semblait que le bataille de chatouillis venait juste de cesser. Les jeunes se dispersèrent, retournant à leurs occupations habituelles. Lily regarda les deux jeunes par terre et dit avec un demi-sourire :

« Quand je dis que tu n'es qu'un petit gosse gâté Potter, j'ai à moitié raison. »

Pendant que Lily parlait, James avait daigné se lever de sa « chaise » pour permettre, entre autres, à Sirius de respirer. Il se retourna, étonné.

« Et pourquoi à moitié ? Demanda James, espérant que Lily pourrait éclairer sa lanterne.

.-Il me semble que tu n'as pas l'air si gâté que ça. »

Et Lily partit pour se rendre dans son dortoir, laissant derrière elle un James Potter médusé. Sélénia fit un petit sourire à son ami puis partit avec les autres filles, rejoindre Lily. Sirius regardait James avec un amusement plus qu'évident, si bien qu'il manquait, une fois de plus, d'éclater de rire, Peter n'avait pas tout suivi mais son regard était rivé sur l'escalier que les filles venaient de monter et Remus seul se permit de dire ce que tous pensaient :

« Ben dis-moi James, il semblerait que tes chevilles aient un peu dégonflé, si Evans arrive à s'apercevoir que tu n'es pas un gosse gâté !

.-Oui, c'est ce qu'on dirait… »

James savait maintenant un sourire qui éclairait son visage. Finalement, après tant d'années d'efforts vains, il avait peut-être une chance cette fois-ci…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est 15 heures et les Septième année, toutes maisons confondues, sont devant la porte de la Grande Salle, attendant leur professeur. Bizarrement, aucune tension n'est palpable entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. On dirait presque qu'ils vont bien s'entendre pour une fois… Ou alors, ils ne disaient rien parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils pourraient se défier dans quelques minutes…

Enfin, Harry Parker arriva. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer ses élèves. Là, tous découvrirent un Grade Salle bien différente. L'estrade des professeurs n'avait plus de table et s'étendait sur toute la longueur de la salle. Les tables des élèves avaient également disparues, mais les chaises restaient, placées en ligne face à l'estrade de Duel. Bien vite, les élèves comprirent et allèrent s'asseoir alors que leur professeur se plaçait devant l'estrade. D'une voix stricte, chose inhabituelle venant de Harry, il déclara :

« Très bien, je vais être bref. Pour que ce cours se passe dans les meilleures conditions, je n'accepterai aucune distraction de votre part. Je voudrais que vous soyez au meilleur de votre forme et pour cela il faudrait que vous laissiez vos ennuis quotidiens à l'entrée de cette salle.

.-Et comment peut-on faire cela ? Demanda Rogue. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, Harry sourit. Personne ici ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi mais Harry, lui, trouvait que la situation prêtait à rire étant donné que c'était Severus qui lui avait enseigné cela.

« Vous savez, c'est plutôt simple. Il faut faire le vide en vous. De ne penser à rien. Ou bien, de penser à des choses qui vous plaisent, et pour lesquelles vous pourriez vous battre jusqu'au bout, afin de donner le meilleur de vous-même.

.-Vous trouvez cela simple vous ? Demanda Rogue.

.-Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d'essayer monsieur Rogue, vous verrez que ce n'est pas si compliqué que vous le pensez ! » Répliqua Harry alors que quelques éclats de rire pouvaient se faire entendre. Harry les fit taire d'un signe de la main et décida de commencer l'entraînement. Il ordonna aux élèves de se ranger en file indienne face à lui et de lancer l'Expelliarmus. Les élèves furent étonnés mais s'exécutèrent.

Effectivement, l'Expelliarmus était un sort de base, il était acquis depuis la première année ! Mais, dès que Sirius, malheureusement le premier de la file, lança son sort, Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Seuls ses sourcils se froncèrent. Mais Sirius aurait mis sa main à couper que ce n'était pas à cause de son sort …

« Avez-vous mis toute votre force dans ce sortilège Monsieur Black ? Demanda Harry sans sourire.

.-Ben…oui. Répondit Sirius, étonné.

.-En êtes vous totalement sûr ? » Questionna Harry alors que, derrière les jeunes gens, les chaises se transformaient en coussins et que les murs semblaient se ramollir.

Avant que Sirius ne puisse émettre la moindre réplique, il se retrouva sur un tas de coussins après avoir vraisemblablement rebondi sur le mur. Il se releva lentement pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul. Effectivement, tous les élèves se trouvaient à terre. Sirius étendit son exploration et remarqua que, non seulement, il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais qu'apparemment, cette dernière avait atterrit, avec celle de chacun des autres élèves, devant Harry qui n'arborait plus aucun sourire ou regard bienveillant. Il semblait d'ailleurs légèrement énervé lorsqu'il prit la parole :

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'un sort vous ait appris lors de votre première année qu'il est forcément d'utilité secondaire ! C'est justement le contraire !

.-Tu…vous voulez dire que c'est un Expelliarmus que vous avez jeté ? Demanda Sirius, toujours aussi abasourdi

.-Non, non, nos baguettes se sont retrouvées devant lui part un total hasard. » Répondit Rogue, cynique.

Harry fit taire les rires des Serpentard d'un regard et les protestations de Sirius d'un signe de la main. Le professeur regarda Rogue et un mince sourire se fit sur ses lèvres, ce qui produit l'étonnement dans toute la salle. Pourtant, Harry n'avait jamais été particulièrement partial.

« Cette remarque était très pertinente Monsieur Rogue. Malgré tout, je ne permettrai pas qu'une réplique dans ce genre se réitère dans ce cours. Je ne préviendrais qu'une seule fois. » Puis, ignorant les regards médusés des Maraudeurs, il continua son cours. « Comme je viens de vous le dire, généralement, on vous apprend en priorité les choses essentielles, donc celles qui servent le plus souvent et qui vous seront le plus utile. » Puis, avec un petit sourire, il ajouta. « C'est essentiellement pour cela que l'on ne propose la Divination qu'à partir de la troisième année. »

Les réactions furent disparates. Les Pousouffles ne disaient rien, fidèles à leur maison dont le symbole de loyauté signifiait également « impartialité ». La plupart des Serdaigle regardaient bizarrement leur professeur, les Maraudeurs ricanaient, mais avec une certaine discrétion, alors que la plupart des Serpentard riaient franchement, et Amélia regardait son professeur avec un petit air de reproche. En effet, la mère d'Amélia était une Divinatrice et elle-même adorait cette matière. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et, peu à peu, tout le monde se calma. Harry ordonna à ses élèves de faire des groupes de quatre ou cinq, pour pouvoir s'entraîner au sort.

Harry avait perdu tout son enthousiasme de la veille. Il semblerait qu'en fait, les septième année aient de grandes lacunes en matière de Duel, s'il avait bien remarqué les regards étonnés de la grande majorité des élèves lorsqu'ils furent retrouvés à terre. Mais, en même temps, cela ne l'étonnait pas trop. Après tout, c'était la première année où ils avaient un réel cours de Duel, s'il tenait compte des informations de Dumbledore alors…

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient, bien évidemment mis ensemble et, par un accord silencieux entre les deux groupes, Sélénia les avaient rejoins, laissant Lily, Amélia, Andréa, Océane et Clémence ensembles. Ils s'attelèrent sans broncher au travail que leur avait donné leur professeur qui ne semblait pas d'une excellente humeur. Ce que Sirius s'empressa de faire remarquer :

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Harry à l'air un peu ronchon comparé à ce matin ?

.-Ben, il s'attendait peut-être à autre chose. Il faut dire que le niveau de Duel n'est pas très élevé. Fit remarquer Sélénia.

.-Personnellement, je trouve que sa bonne humeur s'est dissipée au déjeuner, après l'annonce de Dumbledore. Déclara Remus.

.-Ouais, ben il n'est pas le seul. » Murmura James, pour lui-même. Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis l'entendirent, Sirius le premier. Sélénia, de son côté, remercia silencieusement James pour cette intervention. En effet, inconsciemment il sauvait Harry d'une investigation « made in Maraudeur » qui aurait pu tourner très, très mal. Finalement, elle convia ses amis à se remettre au travail, ce qu'ils firent, bien que ce soit de mauvaise grâce, sous le regard inquisiteur de Harry.

Bien évidemment, ce fut James qui réussit le plus impressionnant du groupe, soit désarmer ses cinq amis et envoyer Peter et Sirius au tapis, bien que Sélénia ne se débrouille pas trop mal elle non plus, ayant réussi également à désarmer tout le monde et à faire tomber Peter.

Harry leur adressa un sourire et se tourna vers le groupe de Lily. Cette dernière maîtrisait assez bien, même si elle manquait clairement de pratique. Par contre, Harry fut impressionné par le potentiel qu'il ressentait en Amélia. Mais apparemment, elle faisait exprès de ne pas s'en servir complètement…

Harry fut sortit de sa rêverie par une petite détonation. Il se retourna pour voir qu'elle provenait de Séverus, qui avait élégamment mis tous ses adversaires à terre quelques mètres plus loin et dans des positions peu enviables. Tous le regardaient bizarrement, puis Harry déclara avec un grand sourire :

« Bien, je vois qu'au moins une personne dans cette classe a le niveau attendu, c'est parfait. Veuillez continuer à vous entraîner s'il vous plaît. »

Les regards éberlués des Maraudeurs changèrent de destinataire. De Rogue, ils passèrent à Harry. Voulait-il dire que c'était tout à fait normal d'envoyer ainsi ses camarades à plusieurs mètres ? C'était le « niveau » ? Au clin d'œil que leur lança le professeur, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de sa gaieté, il semblerait.

Après une demi-heure, Harry leur fit travailler le Ritusempra, qu'ils maîtrisaient beaucoup mieux. Puis, ils passèrent la dernière heure à faire des petits duels amicaux, de façon à ce que Harry puisse évaluer leur niveau en de bonnes conditions.

Mais bientôt, les deux heures finirent et le cours avec elles. Les septième année quittèrent la Grande Salle épuisés, mais contents et pressés d'être à la séance prochaine.

Harry quand à lui regagna son appartement avec un petit sourire. Il allait voir sa femme et ses filles. Rien que cette idée lui rendait le sourire, malgré sa nervosité qui grandissait au fur et à mesure que le jour finassait.

Cette rencontre forcée avec les meilleurs Aurors du pays ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille. Il se demandait si Maugrey avait déjà son œil magique… Mais quelle idée ! Alors qu'il était presque sûr d'être découvert, il s'intéressait à des choses plus qu'anodines au lieu de s'intéresser au moyen de ne pas se faire démasquer ! Quel imbécile faisait-il !

Quelques instants plus tard, il arriva à son appartement. Quand il entra, des babillements joyeux l'accueillirent. Emma, Anna et Laure se trouvaient sur le canapé et regardaient leur père avec un grand sourire. Ginny se trouvait sur un fauteuil juste à côté et l'étincelle dans ses yeux reflétait sa joie. Harry sourit puis s'assit à la place d'Emma qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Harry raconta son après-midi à sa femme qui l'écoutait sans mot dire. Elle savait parfaitement que Harry était nerveux et généralement, pour se calmer, il parlait. De tout et de rien. Elle se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois…

**Flach-back :**

Ginny se promenait tranquillement dans le Chemin de Traverse, attendant Harry qui devait revenir d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Bientôt, elle vit venir vers elle une silhouette qui lui était bien familière :

_« Drago ! »_

_Le susnommé lui fit un signe de la main et continua à avancer vers elle, avec un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches bleues à ses côtés. Bientôt, ils se rejoignirent. Avant que Ginny ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Harry commença à parler :_

_« Dis, tu as vu le temps qu'il fait aujourd'hui, magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Avec tous ces hiboux qui chantent… »_

_Ginny releva la tête dans un silence complet pour sentir une goutte de pluie se poser sur son nez, suivie de bien d'autres d'ailleurs. Drago riait sous cape alors que Harry continuer de déblatérer des âneries plus grosses que lui, ce qui n'est pas vraiment compliqué._

_Au bout d'un moment, alors que Harry lui parlait des Efélants rose poire de la ville de St Tartanpion à la crème qui bossait avec les clowns **(N/A : Oui, je délire, c'est bien le nom complet de cette ville imaginaire)**, Ginny prit Drago par l'épaule et lui demanda :_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?_

_.-Laisse faire, écoute-le et il finira bien par arrêter et t'expliquer ce qui le tracasse. Mais promet-moi une chose : ne part pas en hurlant, ne le gifle pas et ne fait pas quelque chose qui pourrait le déstabiliser. » Répondit le blond d'une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier d'inquiète s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un Malfoy._

_Ginny acquiesça sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Malfoy lui demandait ça._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry et sa femme rentraient dans leur petite maison au-dessus du magasin alors que Drago retournait chez lui. Harry continuait à parler de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi, jusqu'à un moment où une phrase tinta particulièrement aux oreilles de Ginny :_

_« Tu sais, à l'Ordre, il ont fait voler des herbes à chat pour faire enrager la mère de Sirius, il ont aussi mis tout le hall à sac, fait travailler l'Elfe de Maison comme un dingue, ont dit que j'irai affronter Voldychou après demain, ont ramené les Efélants dans la cuisine pour voir s'il pouvaient nous faire du miel et ils nous ont même ramené les hiboux chanteurs pour fonder une chorale de l'Ordre ! »_

_C'est à ce moment que Ginny se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait promis à Drago. Elle savait que c'était fini, Harry avait enfin dit ce qui le rendait temps nerveux, à moins que ce soit la réaction de sa femme qui l'angoisse. Mais cette dernière voulait confirmation._

_« Tu vas affronter Voldemort vendredi ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix triste mais douce._

_.-Oui, je sais. J'ai voulu négocier mais Dumbledore n'a rien voulu entendre. D'après lui c'est ce jour-là ou jamais. Répondit Harry d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante._

_.-Bon… Et tu penses en sortir gagnant ?_

_.-Je ne sais pas mon Ange, jamais je n'ai été aussi incertain. Mais une chose est sûre, je serais rassuré si tu n'assistais pas au combat. »_

_Ginny regarda son mari, réfléchissant. Il avait les traits tirés et les yeux dans le vide. Il paraissait évident que la perspective de cet affrontement aller lui causer quelques insomnies. Finalement, elle lui prit la main et lui répondit :_

_« Je te promet de t'attendre ici, si tu promets de revenir ici avant la fin du jour. »_

_Harry serra sa main et lui dit avec un maigre sourire :_

_« J'essaierai mon Ange, j'essaierai… »_

**Fin du flash-back.**

Ginny n'avait pas assisté au combat, et elle n'avait jamais demandé à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait tenu sa promesse, il était revenu vivant (bien qu'il soit tombé dans le coma deux heures plus tard) et elle n'avait pas de raison de savoir comment l'affrontement s'était déroulé.

Mais aujourd'hui, Ginny n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour savoir ce qui tracassait Harry. Il semblerait que cette rencontre avec les parents de James et éventuellement les meilleurs Aurors de leur génération le stressait vraiment.

« Harry, j'ai confiance en toi. Si Dumbledore ne te soupçonne pas, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Dimitri et Mylèna Potter le fasse ! Commença Mme Potter d'une voix douce et calmante.

.-Oui, seulement l'Albus de ce temps n'est pas au courant de ceci. » Fit Harry en montrant à sa femme le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet droit. « Au contraire de Dimitri Potter qui l'a offert à James lors de ses quinze ans.

.-Tu n'es peut-être pas professeur de Sortilèges Harry, mais à mon avis, tu sais encore jeter un sort d'Invisibilité ! Se moqua gentiment Ginny.

.- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'inquiète, mais c'est parce que si Dimitri lui a donné la gourmette, cela veut dire que lui-même connaît parfaitement ses pouvoirs et qu'il peut les utiliser à n'importe quel moment ! Et je ne pense pas devoir te rappeler les pouvoirs canalisés par cette gourmette. »

Harry était exaspéré. Ne pas trouver de solution l'agaçait par-dessus tout. Mais il devait aussi s'avouer que Ginny avait bien raison, le risque était diminué de beaucoup si les Potter ne voyaient pas son bracelet. Et comme, de toutes façons, une rencontre semblait inévitable, autant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Il réfléchissait encore quand la douce voix fluette de Mina lui parvint aux oreilles :

.-N'es-tu pas toi-même en pleine possession de ces pouvoirs Harry ?

_.-Je le crois Mina. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi ai-je toujours cette gourmette au poignet ? _

_.-Tout ton raisonnement est là Harry. La réponse à ton interrogation est dans le discours que tu viens de tenir. _

Et la petite fée plongea ses yeux saphirs dans les émeraudes de son ami, puis elle voleta vers la fenêtre pour aller se dégourdir les ailes.

Harry analysait les paroles de Mina avec sérieux quand soudain tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Bien sûr ! C'était évident ! Si il avait toujours la gourmette, ce n'était plus pour canaliser ses pouvoirs, comme lorsqu'il avait 16 ans, mais pour les décupler ou bien les cacher. Et lui permettre ainsi de tromper Dimitri Potter.

Ginny se permit un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit Harry esquisser une grand sourire vainqueur. Apparemment, sa petite discussion avec Mina lui avait bien réussi. Et Ginny se sentait soulagée car, après tout, cela leur faisait déjà un problème de résolu !

Ils ne s'inquiétèrent plus de la venue des Aurors cette nuit là, se contentant de profiter des instants de bonheur que la vie leur offrait.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malheureusement, il n'en fut pas ainsi pour tout le monde. Assis sur son lit à baldaquin, les rideaux tirés, dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de la tour des Gryffondor, James ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il savait parfaitement ce qui le gênait : la venue de ses parents au château.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait se préciser davantage. Il ne saurait dire en quoi exactement cette arrivée le dérangeait. A cause de leurs disputes incessantes qui cesseront « miraculeusement » quand quelqu'un arrivera dans les parages, à cause du fait qu'ils l'empêcheront certainement de voir Mélanie, à cause du fait qu'ils soupçonneront sûrement les Parker de quelque activité douteuse –alors que James, bien qu'il ne se l'avouait pas tout à fait, adorait cette charmante petite famille-, ou alors tout simplement parce que les faire venir ici était le meilleur moyen de faire attaquer Poudlard.

Car James l'avait aussi bien compris que Harry. Voldemort devait se réjouir de ce rassemblement. Potter savait très bien qu'il était en tête de liste des personnes à éliminer aussi tôt que possible. Et sur le podium, il y avait probablement son père, sa mère, Mélanie et Sélénia, sans oublier Harry Parker.

Ce dernier avait fait échouer l'attaque du Poudlard Express et tentait de mobiliser les enfants à se défendre ce qui, du point de vue de James, n'était pas favorable au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sélénia, en tant que fille du Ministre de la Magie, était une des seules failles de son père. Si jamais Voldemort réussissait à avoir l'enfant, le père tombera sans plus résister.

Pour ses parents et sa sœur, c'était très simple. Tous agissaient pour le faire tomber –bien que Mélanie agisse plus subtilement- et cela énervait considérablement le Mage Noir. Et, de même que la faille du Ministre était sa fille, la faille des Potter résidait en James. Le seul qui ait encore un tant soit peu de liens avec chacun des membres de la famille. Et si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à James tous les membres de sa famille se sentiraient désemparés.

Dit comme ça, on pourrait penser que James avait les chevilles gonflées, mais malheureusement ce n'était que la pure vérité. La seule chose qui retenait Mélanie de rester à jamais en France sans plus s'occuper du Mage Noir anglais était l'importance de son frère dans cette bataille curieuse. Pour la même raison, si ses parents étaient Aurors, c'était pour leur permettre de protéger leur fils autant que possible. « Enfin, pour mon père, c'est surtout sa gourmette et son fichu honneur qu'il veut protéger. » Pensa James avec amertume.

Après cette analyse des plus déprimantes –car James s'était aperçu bien évidemment que toutes ses personnes étaient regroupées dans un périmètre bien restreint- Potter s'allongea sur son lit pour tenter de s'endormir, ce qu'il ne fit que cinq heures plus tard, alors que l'aube n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mélanie, dans sa chambre des Trois Balais, regardait le ciel d'un air songeur. Pour une raison qui lui était plus ou moins inconnue, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

En fait, elles s'inquiétait de nombreux sujets, certains personnels, d'autres moins, mais elle n'arrivait à en régler aucun. Le plus important étant sûrement la venue de ses parents à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, Mélanie ne restait pas dans l'école, donc elle n'aurait pas le « loisir » de voir ses géniteurs, mais ils allaient sûrement empêcher James de rester avec elle durant les vacances. Et cela la gênait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer. Non seulement parce qu'elle voudrait passer du temps avec son frère mais surtout parce que James avait _besoin_ de prendre l'air. Il fallait absolument le changer d'atmosphère. Poudlard semblait bien au départ, mais maintenant que Dimitri et Mylèna allaient s'y trouver, s'extirper de l'ambiance « familiale » allait être dur pour James.

La deuxième chose qui troublait le sommeil de Mélanie, ou plutôt la personne, était Harry Parker. Elle ne l'avait vu que peu de temps, l'espace d'une soirée, mais il avait déjà beaucoup intrigué la jeune femme. Son aura à elle seule était mystérieuse, indéchiffrable. Et pourtant, Mélanie avait l'impression de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà vu, d'avoir toujours vécu avec lui. Et ce regard ! Un regard bienveillant, nonchalant, mais en même temps si pénétrant… on aurait dit qu'il pouvait voir en vous, inspecter votre esprit comme bon lui semble. Mais il ne le fait pas. Tout simplement par ce qu'il sait déjà tout de vous.

Ce regard, ou plutôt cette expression et ces émotions si différentes régnant dans les yeux de Harry Parker, Mélanie savait très bien où elle les avait déjà vues. Dumbledore avait les mêmes. Et cela intriguait Mélanie encore plus qu'elle n'aurait pu le dire…

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, Mélanie soupira profondément et laissa tomber ses investigations qui, de toutes façons, ne la menaient à rien, si ce n'est à l'embrouiller plus encore. Elle regagna finalement son lit, alors que l'horloge de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nicolas sonnait six heures. « Une petite nuit en perspective » Pensa Mélanie Potter en se glissant silencieusement sous les draps. Heureusement, elle s'endormit à l'instant même où sa tête eut touché l'oreiller.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et tous les visages se tournèrent vers ces hommes et femmes qui entraient dans la salle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il est vrai que les Aurors aimaient ce genre d'entrées. Sans se préoccuper donc des regards des élèves, mais tout en en étant parfaitement conscients, la vingtaine de nouveaux venus s'avancèrent d'un même pas, la tête haute, vers la table des professeurs. Quand ils y arrivèrent, l'un des Aurors s'avança et parla un moment à voix basse avec le professeur Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier se leva, sûrement pour prononcer un discours, alors que le professeur de Métamorphose sortait, prenant sans aucun doute le chemin des cuisines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux Aurors, Séverus ne tressaillit même pas. Il avait chez lui l'habitude des entrées en fanfare de son père. Et ce n'est pas une de plus qui allait l'émouvoir. Il continua donc à petit déjeuner tranquillement et écouta d'une oreille absente le discours de Dumbledore. En gros, il était question de présenter les Aurors, d'expliquer qu'ils étaient là pour une durée indéterminée et qu'ils seront un peu partout dans le château. Rien de bien intéressant en somme.

Quand il entendit un grand bruit qui semblait venir de la table des professeurs, Séverus leva la tête. En fait, il s'agissait d'une nouvelle table, qui avait dû apparaître un peu bruyamment, entre celle des professeurs et celles des élèves. Les Aurors se regardèrent puis s'installèrent tranquillement, sans un bruit. Séverus remarqua bien évidemment que son père avait pris soin de se mettre loin de lui, alors que les parents Potter se plaçaient du côté de la table des Gryffondor pour pouvoir parler avec leur fils.

Séverus regarda James et sentit une pointe de jalousie l'envahir. Puis il jeta ensuite un regard vers son père et il vit clairement celui-ci se détourner volontairement pour parler avec les professeurs.

Séverus baissa les yeux et retourna à son assiette. Mais il n'avait plus très faim maintenant. Etait-ce trop demandé d'avoir un père qui s'intéresse rien qu'un peu à son fils ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait observé le manège de Rogue fils et tout cela lui faisait froncer les sourcils. Il est vrai que le Séverus de son temps ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille, et encore moins de son père. Mais Harry voyait bien que ce père n'était pas le meilleur qui existe.

« N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry tressaillit, son nom le sortant de ses pensées et rencontrant le regard bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore. Il répondit avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

« Excusez-moi professeur, j'étais ailleurs. Vous disiez ?

.-Je parlais simplement de vous Harry. Dit le professeur avec un sourire. Je parlais de votre exploit lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express.

.- Et je suppose que vous voulez que je raconte la charmante suite de cette histoire Albus ? Reprit Harry un pointe de malice dans les yeux.

.-Pas vraiment Harry, en réalité, je m'en passerai volontiers. Avoua le directeur avec amertume.

.-Pourquoi donc Albus ? Interrogea Dimitri. Y aurait-il quelque chose sur ce jeune homme que vous cacheriez à des représentants du Ministère ? »

Harry regarda celui qui allait devenir son grand père avec étonnement. Il savait très bien que ce dernier était professionnel, mais pas au point de soupçonner le directeur de Poudlard en personne !

Le professeur de DCFM en profita pour dévisager Dimitri Potter. Il avait le même visage que son fils, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, si l'on oubliait que ceux de Dimitri étaient châtains, et le même maintient droit et fier. Harry se tourna ensuite vers sa future grand-mère, Mylèna Potter. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient le long de son dos, ses yeux noisette pétillants et son visage doux comme la pêche. Harry n'insista pas plus et se contenta de dévisager les autres d'un air intéressé pour ne pas provoquer les soupçons. Son regard s'arrêta sur Rogue père, un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait au Séverus adulte que Harry avait connu, si ce n'est cette autoritarisme et cette fierté dans le regard que même l'ex professeur de Potion ne pouvait avoir. Soudain, l'Auror leva le nez de son assiette, rencontrant le regard de Harry. Ils se défièrent un instant puis l'employé du Ministère se détourna pour parler à son voisin de table, rompant le contact. Parker garda un instant encore les yeux sur cet homme étrange, puis baissa lentement la tête pour retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Ginny entra à l'infirmerie, Anna et Emma dans ses bras et Laure flottant à ses côtés, elle eut la surprise de voir la moitié des Aurors dans la salle. Elle s'empressa de déposer les petites dans le parc à jeux et accourut au centre de la salle. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun blessé. Elle s'approcha d'Anna-Laura pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

« D'après eux, c'est une visite de routine. Ils vérifient d'abord si tout est en ordre et ensuite ils interrogent les occupants. Répondit Pomfresh, visiblement mécontente. Ils vont tout me déranger… » Soupira t-elle.

Ginny lui fit un sourire réconfortant en lui promettant qu'elle l'aiderait et que tout sera revenu en ordre en dix minutes. Cela fit sourire Anna-Laura bien qu'elle ne soit pas dupe.

Finalement, la jeune maman s'approcha des Aurors. Elle reconnut facilement Alastor Maugrey, bien que celui-ci avait encore ses deux yeux et Mylèna et Dimitri Potter étaient aussi là. Ces deux derniers s'approchaient des triplettes, Ginny décida de faire de même afin de pouvoir engager une conversation.

Quand leur mère arriva près du parc, les trois petites babillèrent avec entrain. Ginny sourit et commença à jouer avec ses enfants, petites poupées de verre auxquelles elle tenait plus que tout. La preuve de son amour pour Harry, la chair de sa chair. Elle n'avait jamais pensé au bonheur d'être mère avant de le devenir. Et elle devait s'avouer que c'était merveilleux. Même si ces petites étaient un peu turbulentes et très éveillées pour des enfants d'a peine trois semaines. Bientôt ; elle vit une ombre devant elle et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard noisette de Mylèna Potter. Ginny lui fit un petit sourire, puis retourna son attention vers Emma, Anna et Laure.

« C'est formidable n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara Mylèna en regardant les trois fillettes. Intérieurement, Ginny priait pour que ses filles, particulièrement Laure, se tiennent tranquilles. Sans pour autant lever la tête vers son interlocutrice, l'aide infirmière répondit :

« C'est incroyable. Auparavant, je me plaignais chaque jour de la sollicitude de mes parents, de leur surprotection et de tous ces petits gestes qui étaient bien sûr affectueux mais qui finissaient par m'étouffer. Aujourd'hui je les comprends parfaitement, et je serais terrifiée qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à une des mes filles.

.-Oui… Qu'il arrive quelque chose à un enfant que l'on a porté en soi pendant des mois, qui est une partie de vous, une partie de celui que vous aimiez est la pire des choses qui puisse vous arriver. Pire même que votre propre mort. »

Ginny leva les yeux et rencontra le regard brillant plein de tristesse de la future grand-mère de son mari. La plus jeune savait très bien que Mme Potter parlait de cette Thalia dont Harry lui avait parlé. La sœur jumelle de James si elle se souvenait bien. Ginny fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, et Mylèna lui offrit en retour un maigre sourire.

Mylèna regardait cette jeune mère lui sourire avec tristesse. Tout cela lui rappelait le bonheur qu'elle avait ressentit à la naissance de Thalia et James, n'ayant pas vraiment pu apprécier celle de Mélanie.

L'Auror se reprit soudain, et fit apparaître un calepin et s'accroupit à côté de Ginny.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois vous poser deux ou trois questions. Dit-elle à Ginny avec un sourire indulgent.

.-Bien sûr ! Allez-y. » Répondit la jeune infirmière

Mylèna se mit alors à lui poser des questions diverses et variées, passant des origines de la jeune maman à son métier, puis à sa famille. Jusqu'à ce que Dimitri rejoignit sa femme et pose la question fatidique :

« Et votre mari, vous n'avez pas de doutes sur… comment dire… la véracité de ses propos ? De son amour pour vous ? »

Ginny regardait l'Auror avec indignation. Elle savait très bien que Dimitri Potter était très loin d'avoir connu Harry, comme quasiment toutes les personnes présentes dans ce « temps » d'ailleurs, mais c'était une accusation qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour. Ce fut d'une voix dure et sèche, chose inhabituelle venant de la douce Ginny, qu'elle répondit :

« Vous savez Monsieur, mon mari, malgré ses dix-neuf ans, a dû faire face a de nombreux problèmes qui lui ont fait perdre trop tôt son innocence enfantine, j'en conviens. Mais si il y a bien une chose que Harry déteste faire, c'est mentir. On lui a déjà trop menti dans sa jeunesse. Et, si vous restez assez longtemps pour apprendre à la connaître, vous verrez aussi que c'est un être plein et entier, qui donne tout ce qu'il peut pour aider son prochain. Assistez seulement à un de ses cours si vous voulez la preuve de ce que je vous dit. »

Puis, avec un calme froid, elle se leva et alla du côté de Pomfresh, pour l'aider à ranger ses potions comme elle lui avait promis, laissant devant le parc des petites un Dimitri Potter un peu éberlué et une Mylèna Potter qui laissait apparaître un petit sourire satisfait, visiblement ravie que quelqu'un ait, pour une fois, remit son « mari » à sa place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Appliquant à la lettre le « conseil » de la jeune infirmière, Dimitri demanda lors du déjeuner l'autorisation de Harry pour aller assister à un de ses cours de l'après-midi. Harry, informé quelques minutes plus tôt par sa femme, accepta avec un étonnement feint et lui proposa le cours des cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard, cette classe étant la plus avancée dans celles que le professeur avait dans l'après-midi. L'Auror accepta de bonne grâce et retourna à son repas.

Harry jeta inconsciemment un regard à la table des Gryffondor, où il vit Sélénia qui le regardait également, des points d'interrogations dans les yeux et avec un petit air inquiet. Il lui sourit doucement, rassurant la jeune fille, et retourna à son assiette.

Sélénia soupira doucement de soulagement et détacha enfin son regard de la table des professeurs, pour rencontrer les yeux bleu nuit de Sirius Black, qui la regardait un peu bizarrement. Sélénia rougit, se rendant soudainement compte que Sirius devait l'observer depuis un petit moment, et qu'il ne devait pas trouver toute cette scène très cohérente. Finalement, il secoua la tête, s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à la jeune fille, puis se ravisa, retournant sans un mot vers son ragoût de bœuf.

Piteusement, le rouge toujours aux joues, Sélénia fit de même, pensant en elle-même qu'elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que Sirius avait pu tirer comme conclusions de tout ceci…

Sirius jouait avec sa fourchette sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. En réalité, le contenu de son assiette ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Ce qui l'intriguait était plus à côté de lui que sous son nez. En effet, Sirius avait observé Sélénia tout à l'heure, et il l'avait trouvée vraiment étrange. Qu'elle regarde Harry parler avec monsieur Potter, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, mais que cela l'inquiète, il trouvait ça louche. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle avait finit par soupirer, se rendant probablement compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

Sirius ne connaissait pas vraiment Dimitri, mais il pouvait assurer qu'il n'était pas si mauvais bougre, même lorsque l'on était seul avec lui. Et Sélénia devait le savoir pourtant. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéter autant ? La réponse sauta aux yeux de Sirius après quelques instants. Il paraissait évident que Sélénia savait quelque chose de plus que lui. Et que ce devait être cette chose qui l'avait amenée à une telle angoisse.

Seulement, Sirius Black a beau être un jeune homme assez compréhensif, il n'en était pas moins curieux. Et généralement, assez buté. Quand il voulait une réponse, il faisait tout ce qui était en son possible pour l'avoir. Et dans ce cas précis, il fallait que Sélénia lui explique ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sirius avait bien un plan, mais il risquait de s'avérer long et fastidieux, car Sélénia Revol était bien l'une des seules à y avoir résisté jusqu'à présent…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin, les élèves bien repus commençaient à quitter les table pour profiter du maigre temps libre qui leur restait. Harry regarda les élèves, les Aurors et les professeurs partir par petits groupes sans pour autant bouger de sa chaise. Il sentit soudain une légère pression sur son épaule droite et se retourna, pour voir le sourire encourageant de son épouse. Il lui retourna un sourire incertain, puis elle sortit, ayant laissé leurs enfants avec Pompom.

Inspirant profondément, Harry se leva et prit la direction de la sortie pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Par la porte entrouverte de la petite salle se trouvant derrière la table des professeurs, deux yeux noirs scintillaient. Bien après que tout le monde eut quitté la Grande Salle, Andrew Rogue sortit de sa cachette, avec la certitude qu'une fois de plus, ce jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et à la cicatrice étrange n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus « intouchable ». Et cet individu commençait sérieusement à l'intriguer, alors que l'Auror n'était ici que depuis quelques heures.

Il sortit à son tour de la salle, se dirigeant vers les portes du Hall d'entrée de l'école. Il y vit tout de suite une silhouette grande et plutôt mince, qui lui tournait le dos, assurant sa surveillance des élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc.

« Dimitri ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et attendit que son coéquipier arrive à sa hauteur pour lui demander ce qui se passait.

« Tu assistes bien au cours de Parker tout à l'heure ?

.-En effet.

.-Je peux t'accompagner ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les Gryffondor et Serpentard attendaient bien sagement devant la porte de leur salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, malgré la tension visible entre les deux maisons. Bientôt, leur professeur ouvrit la porte de sa salle pour qu'ils puissent y entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans broncher car tous avaient appris qu'Harry Parker avait beau être un homme patient, il n'appréciait aucunement que l'on contredise ses instructions.

Harry donnait son cours depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et toujours aucune trace de Dimitri Potter. Le professeur se demandait si l'Auror n'avait pas voulu tout simplement voir si Harry était inquiet à l'idée qu'un Auror vienne « inspecter » son cours. Alors qu'il allait passer à la pratique –les élèves ayant fini de copier le résumé sur les maléfices et contre-maléfices qui se trouvait au tableau- quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte. Sans se presser plus que nécessaire, Harry alla ouvrir pour se trouver nez à nez avec Dimitri Potter. Seulement, ce dernier n'était pas seul. Andrew Rogue l'accompagnait.

Ils discutèrent un moment à voix basse, de sorte que les élèves puissent en entendre le moins possible, puis Harry retourna à l'avant de la classe, alors que les deux Aurors restaient dans un coin au fond de la classe, sans rien dire.

« Bien ,je suis désolé de cette interruption, mais ces deux hommes voulaient assister à notre cours. Bien, maintenant reprenons. Nous allons donc… commença Harry.

.-Et pourquoi des Aurors viennent dans _vos_ cours professeur ? L'interrompit Régulus Black d'une voix où perçait l'ironie.

.-Et bien Monsieur Black, je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Mais si vous voulez vraiment une réponse, je pense que c'est à Messieurs Rogue et Potter qu'il faut la poser. Répliqua Harry, avec un sourire mystérieux. Maintenant que tout est dit, nous allons retourner au cours. Et nous passons à la partie pratique. Comme nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, les contre-maléfices ont été créés dans le but… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri écoutait le professeur parler en analysant les moindres mots. Comme l'indiquait son statut de commandant de la brigade des Aurors, il savait parfaitement que le moindre mot, prononcé d'une certaine manière ou dans un contexte particulier, pouvait être une vraie mine d'informations. Pourtant, l'Auror ne décelait rien dans le discours du jeune Parker, si ce n'est que, décidément, il en savait beaucoup plus qu'un homme de 19 ans devrait en savoir.

Et il y avait autre chose qui dérangeait Dimitri. Quelque chose dans l'attitude du professeur qui rappelait quelqu'un dans la tête du sorcier. Seulement –et cela énervait l'homme plus que tout- il n'était pas capable de trouver cette personne. Il se contenta donc de regarder Harry –qui maintenant expliquait un contre-maléfice redoutable mais assez difficile à réaliser- sans pouvoir s'ôter cette certitude de l'esprit.

Andrew regardait également Harry mais, dans les yeux noirs de l'Auror se voyaient la suspicion et l'étonnement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser –Auror oblige- que cet homme en savait bien trop pour son âge et son « ascendance ». En effet, comment un jeune de 18 ans, né de parents Moldus et élevé par des Moldus pouvait en savoir autant en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Et pas uniquement cela. Mais d'après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore, Harry Parker n'avait pas non plus peur de Voldemort.

C'était de là que venait tout le problème. Pourquoi, un homme si jeune, qui avait tout de même perdu ses parents à cause du Mage Noir, pouvait insulter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'affronter seul ?

C'est par ce raisonnement que l'Auror avait fini par en déduire que ce jeune homme ne leur disait pas tout.

Et, détail qui irritait Rogue et qui aiguisait ses soupçons envers Harry, l'identité du second de Voldemort était totalement inconnue des Aurors, malgré les espions qu'ils avaient parmi les Mangemorts. Et, bizarrement, ce second était arrivé auprès de Voldemort il y a deux mois à peine. Détail troublant quand on pense que Harry Parker était arrivé en Grande-Bretagne avec sa femme à la fin du mois d'août.

Sentant ses sourcils se froncer sous le poids de l'inquisition mentale qu'il tentait de mener, il abandonna pour le moment, se concentrant, tout comme son collègue, sur la façon de faire du jeune professeur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, tout en aidant les élèves à effectuer leur contre-maléfice, jetait des regards en coin aux deux Aurors. Tous deux semblaient plongés dans leur réflexions, mais le froncement de sourcils de Rogue ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry. « Finalement, le plus dangereux n'est peut-être pas celui que l'on croit. Songea Harry. Le père de Séverus à l'air d'en avoir beaucoup plus à mon égard que celui de James… le gène familial sûrement… »

Ce fut avec cette pensée plus ou moins gaie que Harry termina son cours, les deux hommes partant aussitôt que la cloche sonna, laissant Harry avec ses propres soupçons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les deux jours suivants l'arrivée des Aurors passèrent très –trop- lentement au goût de James. Par un hasard des plus surprenants, il ne cessait de rencontrer ses parents au détour d'un couloir, la plupart du temps bataillant à voix basse. De plus, la pleine lune était ce soir, mais la sortie de Lunard, Quedever, Patmol et Cornedrue semblait bien compromise si les Aurors surveillaient dans les parages. Il leur faudra donc rester dans la Cabane Hurlante.

James soupira. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui le dérangeait, mais plus le fait que depuis l'arrivée des Aurors à Poudlard, tout avait changé. L'immense château prenait des allures de poste secondaire du Ministère de la Magie et les professeurs devenaient de plus en plus inquiets.

Harry notamment, était de plus en plus irritable. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux et semblait décidé à leur apprendre plus que jamais comment faire les Patroni et comment se défendre en situation de Duel.

De part cet affolement des professeurs, certains élèves étaient surmenés, d'autres à bout de nerfs ou , comme Sirius, simplement surexcités. Evans s'énervait pour un rien, s'acharnant comme elle pouvait à réussir tous ses devoirs, à ramener l'ordre dans la Salle Commune, à aider tous ceux qui lui demandaient… Mais pourtant, elle ne semblait pas surmenée, plutôt irritable, comme Harry.

James soupira un peu plus lorsqu'il se rappela que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard avaient été supprimées –du moins une grande partie- à cause de ce qui s'était passé le premier Septembre. Et maintenant, la seule et unique sortie était prévue le 31 décembre, sûrement pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Le seul moment où James pouvait réellement décompresser, c'était le Quidditch. D'ailleurs, il allait maintenant à l'entraînement de son équipe.

Il revient deux heures plus tard, fatigué, mais heureux. Ils étaient en bonne voie pour remporter le Coupe de Quidditch cette année encore, ainsi que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons s'ils se débrouillaient bien. Enfin ils avaient réussi les six dernières années alors pourquoi changer les choses ?

Il monta dans son dortoir –tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Remus qui dormait, en compensation de sa nuit blanche- prit une bonne douche, puis descendit dans le Salle Commune voir ses amis.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisaient des paris plus tordus les uns que les autres –dont un qui était de deviner le dernier pouvoir des triplettes Parker. « Après tout, si ses sœurs en ont un, pourquoi pas elle ? » Avait commenté Sirius- et s'étaient demandé combien de temps les Aurors allaient leur pourrir leur vie au château. Car les Aurors avaient modifié l'aspect tranquille que l'on donne à Poudlard. Cette école était considérée comme un monde à part entière, où les élèves n'avaient pour problèmes que leurs devoirs et le planning de leurs sorties. Mais maintenant, ils marchaient sur des œufs, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de sortir après le couvre-feu sous peine de se faire voir par les Aurors, ne pouvaient plus parler simplement de ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça, il y avait des Aurors partout ! et pourtant ils n'étaient que vingt ! L'arrivée des Aurors avait rappelé aux élèves qu'il y avait tout de même un monde derrière ces murs, un monde avec d'autres lois auxquelles il faudra se plier.

Bientôt, les « Maraudeurs moins un » (Remus dormant toujours) descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

Tout se passa bien, les élèves mangeaient en parlant tranquillement, les professeurs faisaient de même et les Aurors dînaient eux, dans le plus grand silence, à l'étonnement des élèves non habitué aux pratiques des envoyés du Ministère.

Alors que les desserts disparaissaient des tables, Albus Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Mes chers collègues et élèves, maintenant que nous avons –tous je l'espère- bien mangé, je voudrais vous faire parts d'un petit changement. En raison des –hum- derniers événements dirons-nous, je pense qu'une sortie nous fera le plus grand bien à tous, étant donné que nos… comment dire… « clowns » habituels sont malheureusement sans grande inspiration. » Dumbledore s'arrêta un moment et regarda discrètement les Maraudeurs qui effectivement semblaient un peu fatiguées. « C'est pourquoi, je vous propose samedi, sous la bonne garde des Aurors et, de plus, vos professeurs seront là, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard qui devrait vous reposer et permettre ainsi quelques achats… plus ou moins scrupuleux. » Ajouta le vieil homme, avec un autre coup d'œil discret aux Maraudeurs qui cette fois esquissèrent un petit sourire ravi. « Bien, je pense que tout est dit alors, je vous laisse dormir ! » Finit le directeur.

Des raclements de chaises se firent entendre, alors que les élèves partaient effectivement, vers un repos bien mérité, tout comme les professeurs et certains Aurors, alors que les autres restaient, se chargeant de la surveillance de nuit.

Fin du chapitre 

Bon, ben voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est fini, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 10 arrive ! Il est déjà tout prêt dans ce qui me sert de cerveau, donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour ça. Bien, donc maintenant, réponses aux reviews…

**Takoma : Ben, je vois que tous les frères sont pareils ! . Pour le pouvoir d'Emma, c'est encore le suspens dans ce chapitre, mais je peux dire que vous le saurez dans le chap 10, qui devrait arriver assez vite. Merci bcp pour tout, ça fait plaisir. Gros bisous.**

**Thealie : Une impatiente ? C'est moche ! . Non, je lol. Merci, je dois dire que cette histoire de chanson m'est venue d'un coup et j'étais pas sûre de mon coup. Mais apparemment, c'était réussi ! Comme pour Kathleen, je suis dsl, mé nous (enfin vous parce que moi je sais !) saurez ce que prépare la dernière triplette dans le chap 10 ! Zibous !**

**Rebecca-Black : Ha ben, ça risque de faire long si je l'ai qu'à la fin ! Enfin, suis po sûre de la mériter / Pour les paroles de la chansons, j'ai eu un peu de mal , mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat ! Kiss**

**Dawn456 : Ben, si, me suis cachée ! . Enfin, voilà le chap, j'espère que j'ai pas pris trop de temps ! **

**lolo : Ben, Emma Potter prépare… quelque chose ! Non, la réponse dans le prochain épisode ! lol Bisous !**

**gigi : Merci ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaît aussi !**

**Lyra : La voilà la suite ! Alors ?**

**maugrei : C'est pas grave, tu lis ce que tu veux, je vais pas t'empêcher de vivre ! . Pour tout te dire, moi aussi je mettais la musique et chantais en changeant les paroles ! Y'a pas de mal !. Effectivement, t'as pas oublié. Et j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas !. peluche !**

_Bon voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre verse une larme en voyant son chap achevé Je vous retrouve dans quelques temps (je sais pas vraiment mais bientôt !) pour un chapitre 10 riche en… clowns ! lol. Vous comprendrez plus tard…_

_P.S. : Un GROS merci à ma bêta-readeuse (Ptronille, ZE T'ADORE !) pour avoir relu ce chap. Certains de ces conseils m'ont bien aidés ! _


	10. Chapitre 10 : Loup y es tu ? M'ent

_**Re ! Oui, moi, toujours moi. C'est bête mais c'est comme ça. Je vais vous pourrir la vie aussi longtemps qu'il me faudra pour écrire cette histoire et sa suite et même la suite de sa suite et la suite de la suite de sa suite et même… Bon ok j'arrête, c'est lourd. Alors allons-y, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps…**_

_NdPtronille : MAIS NON ! On t'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh (et les vaches aussi, mdr )_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Spoliers : Uniquement les 5 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. Pour le tome 6… une autre fic peut-être (je vais tuer JKR).**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Laure est une Métamorphomage et Anna parle aux animaux. Nous (enfin vous parce que moi je sais ! lol) ne savons toujours pas ce que nous réserve Emma…**

Dimitri et Mylèna Potter Parents de James, Thalia et Mélanie. Aurors réputés dans le monde magique. En froid depuis la mort de Thalia. Dimitri est le commandant de la brigade d'Aurors se trouvant à Poudlard. 

**Andrew Rogue**** Père de Séverus. Auror renommé mais a tendance à oublier qu'il a une femme et un fils. Est sans doute celui qui a le plus de doutes envers Harry.**

**Résumé du chapitre 9 : Cours de Duel sans trop d'anicroches, mais l'arrivée des Aurors menés par Dimitri Potter glace un peu l'ambiance au château. Surtout James qui perd son entrain. Harry redoutait cette arrivée et il a bien eu raison, si ce n'est peut-être que la personne la plus redoutable n'est pas Potter, comme il se l'était imaginé, mais plutôt Rogue qui semble avoir des conclusions toutes faites. Pour permettre à tout le monde de décompresser, Dumbledore autorise une sortie à Pré-au-Lard le samedi qui vient, ce qui ravit tout le monde. Maintenant, cette sortie sera t-elle surprenante ?**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas :P**_

Chapitre 10 Loup y es-tu ? M'entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ? 

« Ca y est c'est le week-end ! Hurla Sirius une fois sorti de son dernier cours.

.-Oui Sirius, mais on le savait. Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous percer les tympans pour nous le dire. Commença Remus.

.-Bah… Avec un peu de chance, après avoir hurlé comme ça, il n'aura plus de voix et on pourra être tranquille ! Continua James avec un sourire.

.-Eh ! S'insurgea Sirius ! Pff… ça se dit des amis et ça se moque de vous pour n'importe quoi…

.-Sirius, « ça » entend tout ce que tu racontes ! Précisa James avec une pointe de mécontentement.

.-C'est le but Jamesie, c'est le but. »

James ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, puis quand il r'ouvrit les yeux, il se mit à courir après Sirius –qui savait déjà ce qui l'attendait et avait donc prit de l'avance- en hurlant :

« Si tu veux jouer à ça Black, on va jouer… NE M'APPELLE PLUS COMME CA ! »

Les deux autres Maraudeurs (Peter les ayant rejoint il y a quelques secondes) se mirent à rire et suivirent leurs amis –bien que beaucoup plus lentement- pour se rendre dans leur Salle Commune.

Une fois arrivés, Remus et Peter montèrent dans leur dortoir pour poser leurs sacs puis retournèrent dans la salle pour attendre James et Sirius qu'ils avaient perdu de vue entre temps. Ils devaient sûrement courir un peu partout dans le château…

Les deux intéressés arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et la respiration haletante. Si on se fiait à son sourire vainqueur -et à la mine boudeuse de Sirius- James avait probablement gagné, une fois de plus.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre dans les fauteuils se trouvant près du feu et parlèrent de tout et de rien, le sujet de la sortie de demain refit soudain surface :

« C'est génial ! S'exclama Sirius, bout en train. On va pouvoir renouveler notre stock de Bombabouses !

.-Oui Patmol. Seulement à quoi ça va nous servir ? Répliqua James.

.-QUOI ? James Dimitri Potter Cornedrue me demande à quoi peut servir une Bombabouse ? Je vais défaillir ! S'insurgea Sirius en faisant semblant de tomber hors de son fauteuil.

.-Non Sirius, je sais à quoi elle peut servir. Mais je te demande à quoi elle va NOUS servir en ce moment, étant donné qu'il y a une vingtaine d'Aurors un peu partout dans le château le jour, et à peu près la moitié qui sont de garde la nuit. Expliqua Potter.

.-James…. Mon pauvre James ! Mais c'est que tu n'es pas futé aujourd'hui ! Tu peux me dire à quoi sert une cape d'invisibilité ? Interrogea Black.

.-A être invisible. Répondit Peter à la place de Cornedrue.

.-Bien. Et à quoi sert la Carte du Maraudeur que nous avons passé plusieurs années à faire ? Continua Patmol avec un sourire.

.-A savoir qui se trouve dans le château et où, ce à n'importe quel moment. Déclara Remus avec une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux marron ambre.

.- Et ben voilà ! Donc, à moins que je me trompe, nous avons tous les atouts en main pour ne pas nous faire attraper ! N'est-ce pas Jamesie ? Finit Sirius avec un sourire triomphant.

.-…Pas vraiment non… et ne … Commença James

.-Comment ça « pas vraiment » ? L'interrompit le Maraudeur aux yeux bleu nuit. Il y a un problème avec ta cape ? Elle est trouée ? On te l'a volée ?

.-Non, le problème ne vient pas de la cape… Hésita le jeune homme aux yeux noisette.

.-Alors où est le problème James ? Demanda Sirius.

.-Ben… c'est à dire que… ben voilà c'estHarryquim'apritlaCartel'autresoiralorsqu'ilnousamenaitdanslaSalleSurDemande. Baragouina James.

.-Heu… Désolé James mais on n'a pas tout compris. Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? Réclama Remus.

.-… Harry m'a confisqué la Carte le soir de ma fête d'anniversaire. » Répéta James plus intelligiblement.

James savait très bien qu'il aurait dû le dire à ses amis un jour ou l'autre. Et à voir leurs visages ils n'étaient pas très heureux de ne l'apprendre que maintenant. Mais ils avaient mis tellement de temps à faire cette Carte qu'il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ses amis en leur disant qu'il avait tout fichu en l'air en deux minutes à peine.

« Vous pensez pas que si on la lui demande gentiment, il nous la rendrait ? Demanda Peter sans grand enthousiasme.

.-C'est même pas la peine d'essayer Quedever. Harry est sympa mais il est super strict quand il faut. Et il ne nous la rendra pas. Répliqua Sirius.

.-Surtout qu'elle était activée quand il me l'a confisquée. » Ajouta James la tête baissée.

Les autres Maraudeurs le regardèrent sans rien dire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, avec le silence de la troupe, puis ils descendirent manger, sans grand entrain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le dîner se passa sans anicroches, à l'étonnement de beaucoup. En effet, les Maraudeurs se tenaient tranquille depuis bien longtemps. Certains pensaient qu'ils voulaient viser plus haut encore, d'autres se disaient qu'ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas l'envie, mais tous s'accordaient à dire que c'était étrange.

A la fin du dîner, le directeur fit une annonce stipulant que seuls les élèves à partir de la troisième année pouvaient aller à Pré-au-Lard et rappela les règles de sécurité, « d'autant plus importantes avec les temps qui courent ». Il finit son discours en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tous et en précisant que la sortie se déroulerait toute la journée, de dix heures à dix-neuf heures.

A ce moment James esquissa un sourire ravi. Il pourrait profiter de cette sortie pour rendre visite à Mélanie !

Finalement, tous les élèves se levèrent, rejoignant chacun leur dortoir et leur lit pour une bonne nuit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Allez les amis ! Il est neuf heures ! Si on veut avoir le temps de tout faire à Pré-au-Lard, il faut se bouger un peu !

.-James ! Arrête de crier ! Et tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

.-Oui Sirius, neuf heures, je viens de le dire. Mais ne te plains pas. Moi, au moins, je te réveille à l'heure et pas trois heures en avance ! »

Patmol gémit, adressa une grimace à son meilleur ami qui se contenta de sourire, puis se leva pour aller difficilement prendre sa douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nos quatre amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Presque tout le monde était là. En effet, ils voulaient sûrement profiter autant que possible de cette sortie qu'on leur offrait, car il semblait évident qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau inestimable.

On pouvait autrement penser que Dumbledore était fou de laisser sortir ses élèves avec les attaques soudaines de Lord Voldemort. Mais le vieil homme savait que les enfants et adolescents avaient _besoin_ de décompresser. Et comme les Maraudeurs semblaient « hors-service », la seule solution était une sortie. De plus, les Aurors étaient bien là pour la protection des élèves non ? Alors autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il est dix heures, et les portes de fer qui délimitaient le périmètre du parc de Poudlard venaient de s'ouvrir. Sous la bonne garde de Rusard, les élèves sortaient, donnant chacun leur nom au concierge afin qu'il vérifie leurs autorisations.

Les Maraudeurs, toujours premiers lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir de l'établissement, étaient bien évidemment en tête de la longue file d'attente pour la sortie vers Pré-au-Lard.

Bientôt, les quatre amis furent dehors et parcoururent avec plaisir le chemin menant au petit village sorcier.

« Bon, alors on y va ?

.- Où ça Sirius ?

.-Ben… acheter nos Bombabouses voyons !

.-Il est incorrigible… » Soupira Remus avec un sourire alors que Patmol entrait déjà chez Zonko, suivi de près par James. « Non… ils sont incorrigibles ! » Rectifia le loup-garou en rejoignant ses amis. Peter les regarda un moment, puis suivi le mouvement.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dans la petite boutique, Sirius et James s'extasiant sur chaque nouveau produit et débattant avec emphase sur la qualité d'un produit qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé. Cependant, quand Peter leur fit remarquer que sa mère faisait la même chose dans les boutiques de parfum, ils stoppèrent net, sous le rire de Remus et le sourire amusé de Peter.

Ils finirent donc par sortir du magasin, les bras chargés, la bourse plus légère mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bon, on va manger maintenant ? Demanda le plus encombré des Maraudeurs.

.-Sirius ! S'exclamèrent les trois autres.

.-Ben quoi ? Moi j'ai faim ! T'es pas d'accord avec moi Quedever ?

.-C'est vrai que j'ai bien un petit creux…

.- Donc c'est ça ! Allez, à trois contre deux, on va aux Trois Balais.

.-Attend Sirius. Trois contre deux ?

.-Ben oui Remus ! Peter, moi… et mon estomac ! »

Et sans plus attendre, Patmol reprit la route principale du village pour se diriger dans la taverne.

« Tiens, voilà nos gais-lurons ambulants ! Vous avez fait vos courses messieurs ?

.-Salut Harry ! Répliqua James.

.-Salut ! Et encore, on a prit que le strict nécessaire. Continua Sirius.

.-Et bien ! Les Maraudeurs risquent de frapper bientôt.

.-Pas vraiment, on remplit juste la réserve. Expliqua Remus. Mais pourquoi pas après tout…

.-Bien qu'en tant que professeur je ne devrais pas vous dire cela, mais il faut bien avouer qu'une petite farce « made in Maraudeur » nous ferait du bien avec tout ce stress. »

Et Harry Parker continua son chemin, laissant derrière lui quatre élèves assez étonnés.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« C'est fort quand même ! C'est lui qui neutralise notre première farce de l'année, et après il nous dit d'en faire d'autres ! »

Les Maraudeurs étaient entrés au Trois Balais et y avaient trouvé les autres filles de septième année de Gryffondor, ainsi que Clémence et Océane. Avec l'obstination de ces dernières, ils finirent par se joindre à elles. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Sirius venait de leur conter leur rencontre avec Harry.

« Je ne sais pas Sirius. Commenta Océane. Tu n'as pas remarqué que les cours avaient un petit quelque chose de… festif en ce moment ?

.-Festif ? S'interrogea James. Non, pas vraiment.

.-Ben, c'est pas pour dire, mais Tranchant nous a donné la potion de Changepeau, ainsi que les références d'un livre de farces se trouvant à la bibliothèque ! Rappela Clémence.

.-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs on a fouillé ce livre sans attendre. Mais il n'y a rien de bien imaginatif à l'intérieur ! Décréta Sirius.

.-Ca, c'est parce que tu avais déjà épluché le bouquin durant notre deuxième année ! Rétorqua Remus.

.-C'est possible. Répondit Patmol avec un sourire.

.-Quoi ? Le _grand_ Sirius Black _lire_ un livre ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ironisa Lily.

.-Pour votre gouverne Miss Evans, sachez que ma culture n'est point dépourvue de quelques œuvres littéraires sorcières si connues que… Commença Sirius.

.-Qu'on les lui a racontées de sorte qu'il n'ait pas à les lire. » Interrompit James avec un air malicieux. La tête que faisait son meilleur ami valait le détour. James croyait presque qu'il l'avait réellement offensé jusqu'à ce que Patmol se retourne vers Lily et dit en acquiesçant d'un air grave :

« En effet, c'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. Sachez donc Miss Evans que ma culture littéraire ne se limite pas à un pauvre ouvrage de frasques grotesques.

.-Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Sirius pouvait aligner des mots aussi compliqués tout en faisant sorte que cela ait un sens. Répliqua Sélénia le regard pétillant de malice et d'un peu de sournoiserie.

.-Mais pour te faire plaisir ma chère, je suis prêt à tout. »

Autant la réplique de Sirius gardait un grand sérieux, autant son visage donnait envie de rire. Il battait sans cesse des cils et avançait ses lèvres vers la jeune fille d'une manière si comique que toute la tablée éclata de rire, bien que James remarqua aisément les petites taches rouges sur chacune des joues des deux principaux intéressés. Il esquissa un sourire puis soupira : il semblerait que certaines choses n'étaient pas prêtes de changer.

Ils finirent de déjeuner, puis se séparèrent de nouveau. Remus, Lily et Amélia devaient passer à la librairie, Océane et Clémence allaient rejoindre Léo et leurs amis de Serdaigle, Andréa voulait juste flâner un peu dans les rues, Sirius, Remus et Peter n'avaient rien de prévu, alors que Sélénia et James prévoyaient d'aller rendre visite à Mélanie et Nicolas.

Les deux amis montèrent donc à l'étage, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait leur dire où se trouvait la chambre de Mélanie Potter et Nicolas Denizon. James et Sélénia eurent bientôt leur réponse au détour d'un couloir.

En effet, devant eux se trouvait le couple, les bras chargés de divers achats. Les deux amis se regardèrent, puis Sélénia acquiesça avec un sourire amusé. Soudain, un sifflement retentit dans tout le couloir provoquant un sursaut chez les deux amants et un éclat de rire chez les deus amis alors que James retirait les doigts de sa bouche.

Finalement, Mélanie et Nicolas se retournèrent et virent les jeunes. Ils leur sourirent puis Nicolas ouvrit la porte de la chambre alors que Mélanie les invitait à les rejoindre. Les deux jeunes s'exécutèrent rapidement et rejoignirent le couple dans la chambre.

Mélanie les serra dans ses bras, James restant un long moment contre son cœur. Il savait bien tout ce que signifiait cette étreinte. C'est pourquoi il se passa de commentaires et resta dans les bras de sa sœur.

Puis, Mélanie le lâcha et ils parlèrent durant deux bonnes heures, Sélénia participant activement à la conversation, alors que Nicolas semblait plongé dans un livre français dont James n'était même pas capable de lire le titre.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller faire un tour dehors ? Il fait encore bon et de toutes façons il est bientôt l'heure que vous rentiez à Poudlard. Proposa Mélanie avec entrain.

.-Je suis partante ! S'exclama Sélénia. James ?

.-Après tout pourquoi pas ! Déclara le jeune homme avec un sourire heureux.

.-Bon, c'est parfait ! Nicolas, tu nous accompagnes ? Demanda Mélanie.

.-Non, le Ministre veut absolument recevoir une synthèse de ce livre dans deux jours et je l'ai à peine commencé. De plus, j'ai les pieds en compote ! Et puis, ça vous fera un moment à vous comme cela. Répondit Nicolas avec chaleur.

.-Bien, alors nous sommes partis ! Je reviens d'ici une heure maximum je pense. Dit Mélanie en se levant du lit, vite suivie par son frère et Sélénia.

.-A tout à l'heure chérie. » Déclara Nicolas. Puis il retourna à sa lecture alors que les trois autres fermaient la porte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sélénia, Mélanie et James marchaient dans l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard, parlant de tout et de rien, s'arrêtant un instant sur les études des deux plus jeunes et sur leurs projets de vacances. Ils vadrouillaient gaiement, entrant dans une boutique de babioles et en sortant presque aussitôt, s'arrêtant plus longuement devant une vitrine quelconque pour admirer les nouveautés du moment.

Alors qu'ils prenaient tous les trois une glace, James vit sa sœur se renfrogner nettement. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui pouvaient faire perdre sa gaieté à Mélanie : Mylèna et Dimitri Potter, « les deux plus puissants Aurors de leur génération ». James se retourna donc avec appréhension, pour voir ses craintes se confirmer. Et, vu la tête de son père, James était prêt à parier sa cape d'invisibilité qu'ils allaient tous passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

« Que fais-tu là toi ? Gronda Dimitri. Que fais-tu avec mon fils ?

.-Je te signale que c'est aussi mon frère, que vous le vouliez ou non. Répliqua Mélanie, tranchante.

.-En effet, j'aurais préféré que ce lien ne survienne jamais. »

La voix de Dimitri était glaciale, et c'était presque la haine qui se ressentait dans sa voix. James le savait très bien. Il jeta un regard à Sélénia qui balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Puis son regard se tourna vers sa sœur et James sentit la colère lui monter au visage. S'il y a une chose qu'il n'acceptait pas, c'est voir les gens qu'il aimait pleurer. Et les yeux embués de Mélanie lui disaient facilement qu'elle avait aussi bien interprété que James le ton de leur père.

« De plus, j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît non ? Intervint James.

.-Tu n'auras ce droit qu'à ta majorité mon fils. En attendant, va rejoindre tes camarades. » Annonça le père d'un ton sans réplique.

James regarda son père droit dans les yeux, puis croisa les bras sur son torse. Ainsi fait, il fit à son père un sourire provocant et déclara :

« Je suis ici de mon plein gré, et avec une amie. Je respecte donc votre ordre non ? Et puis, si je veux rester avec ma sœur, c'est mon choix !

.-Ta _sœur_ n'aurait jamais dû voir la lumière du jour ! Rétorqua l'Auror avec rage.

.-Dimitri… Commença Mylèna d'une voix tendue

.-Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé. C'est une histoire entre mon fils, _elle_ et moi ! L'interrompit le susnommé **(N/A : Rien que pour toi Alex ! LOL)** hargneux.

.- Je te ferais remarquer qu'_elle_ a un prénom. Et que c'est _toi_ qui le lui a donné ! Avisa Mélanie dont la colère commençait à monter.

.-J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à te le donner. » Riposta Dimitri Potter dont le courroux était ravageur. Lui, pourtant réputé calme, tremblait de rage et son visage était empourpré, signe qu'il ne tenait qu'à une parole de Mélanie pour qu'il sorte sa baguette.

Mais cela n'arriva pas. La réplique fut la goutte d'eau pour Mélanie qui se retourna et partit en courant. James lança un regard rempli de rage à son père qui ne fit que regarder la silhouette de Mélanie s'éloigner au loin avec un sourire vainqueur. James serra les poings et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand Harry arriva, prenant la place vide de Mélanie dans le petit cercle, regarda Sélénia et James et déclara :

« James, Sélénia, vous venez ? Il est bientôt dix-neuf heures, il faut y aller. »

Harry repartit sans plus attendre et Sélénia le suivit avec joie, heureuse de quitter cette atmosphère étouffante. James jeta un dernier regard hargneux à ses parents et murmura entre ses dents

« Vous me le paierez _père_, vous le paierez. »

Puis il rejoint son amie et son professeur. Il arriva vite à leur niveau et les trouva en grande discussion :

« C'est incroyable à quel point il a été odieux ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé ! Dit Sélénia, désabusée.

.-Un grand-père comme ça je n'en voudrais même pas en peinture ! S'exclama Harry avec une pointe de dégoût.

.- Pourquoi grand-père ? Demanda James, attirant finalement l'attention sur lui.

.-Tiens James ! Je ne t'avais pas vu nous rejoindre ! S'étonna Harry, gêné. J'ai dit ça car ton père me fait penser à un grand-père aigri et grincheux. » Expliqua t-il maladroitement. Heureusement, James parut accepter l'analyse car il acquiesça d'un signe de tête ajoutant :

« Il te paraît comme tu veux, toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Et il va me le payer.

.-Ne soit pas trop rude James. Prévint Harry, sérieux. Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu puisses regretter plus tard. Même si ce qu'il a fait est ignoble.

.-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne vais pas me mettre à ton niveau. » Déclara tranquillement James alors qu'ils arrivaient aux grilles de fer de Poudlard, où les attendaient tous leurs amis. « Je vais juste mettre ton conseil en pratique ! » Compléta t-il avec un sourire que Harry lui rendit. Puis ce dernier les laissa entre amis alors qu'il continuait son chemin vers les grandes portes de bois qui délimitaient l'entrée du château. Mais avant de passer cette même porte, il se retourna et vit les Maraudeurs parler avec emphase alors que les filles discutaient un peu plus en avant. Harry fit un petit sourire et murmura :

« Les Maraudeurs sont de retour. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le jour se levait à peine sur les innombrables tours et tourelles de l'immense château de pierre. La forêt somnolait encore et le faible soleil de novembre commençait à atteindre la cime des arbres. Tout était calme. L'intérieur du château également. Dans les couloirs, pas un bruit, même les armures semblaient dormir encore, sans grincer le moins du monde. Parfois, au détour d'un couloir, on croisait une forme sombre, un Auror veillant à la sécurité des élèves, mais sinon, pas le moindre signe de vie. Tous dormaient encore, mais ils commenceront à se lever dans quelques minutes, prenant leur petit déjeuner, voulant profiter le plus possible de leur dimanche.

C'était pour cela, que les cuisines, contrairement au reste de l'école, étaient en effervescence. Les Elfes de Maison s'affairaient au travail, tentant de préparer des mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Ce que ces charmants petits êtres n'avaient pas remarqué, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

En effet, près d'une des six tables qui se trouvaient dans les cuisines, bien cachés sous une cape d'invisibilité, deux jeunes hommes attendaient avec impatience que la nourriture soit déposée sur la-dite table. Ceci fut fait très vite, et les jeunes commencèrent alors à murmurer des paroles tout en dirigeant leurs baguettes magiques sur tous les plats remplissant la table de bois. Une fois tous les plats ensorcelés, ils sortirent discrètement de la salle pour retourner dans leur Salle Commune.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Alors ? Vous avez fini ? » Demanda Sirius avec impatience.

James et Remus échangèrent un sourire puis acquiescèrent de concert. Sirius eut un sourire ravi et Peter frappa dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Cette fois, c'était vérifié : les Maraudeurs revenaient, et ce plus que jamais !

Les quatre amis s'installèrent sur les confortables fauteuils rouges de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Ils étaient donc près du feu, attendant sans patience que quelques jeunes descendent, afin de ne pas faire louche et donner une raison de plus aux autres de les suspecter.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils purent enfin gagner la Grande Salle. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils eurent le plaisir de voir que tous les professeurs étaient là, ainsi que tous les Aurors et la grande majorité des élèves. James croisa le regard inquisiteur de Harry. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis alla s'asseoir, en plein milieu de la table des Gryffondor, rejoignant ainsi ses amis et Lily et Sélénia.

« Vous, vous préparez quelque chose ! Annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns avec un sourire malicieux.

.-Pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Sirius, faussement offensé.

.-Vous êtes toujours en bout de table d'habitude. Expliqua Lily. Alors quand vous venez au centre, c'est pour moins vous faire remarquer. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes regardèrent Lily avec effarement. Cette dernière, qui était retournée à son petit-déjeuner, leva brusquement les yeux vers eux et s'étonna :

« Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

.-Si. Répondit Remus, en toute sincérité. Mais on ne pensait pas que c'était aussi visible.

.-Bah… Quand on vous connaît… dit simplement la femme à la chevelure auburn.

.-Tu nous connais Evans ? Interrogea James, étonné.

.-Oui… enfin disons que, pour certains, je commence à vous connaître. » Rectifia Lily en regardant James.

Il se passa un moment où ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux. James était comme hypnotisé par ces deux émeraudes. Il s'enfonçait dans l'abysse de ses yeux verts…

Une explosion venant du côté des professeurs leur fit rompre le contact visuel. Sélénia et Lily tournèrent leurs regards vers les tables des adultes, bien vite imités par les Maraudeurs.

Il semblerait en fait que l'explosion ne soit pas provenue de la table des professeurs, mais de celle des Aurors, autour de laquelle se dressait un épais nuage de fumée grise.

« Mince, j'aurais pas pensé que la fumée pouvait mettre autant de temps à disparaître ! » dit Sirius dans un murmure audible pour les cinq autres.

Le nuage finit par se dissiper, et les éclats de rire suivirent bien vite. D'abord de l'extrémité des tables les plus proches des Aurors, puis cela se propagea dans toute la salle. James constata avec joie que son père était bien présent.

« Sur ce coup, j'applaudis les gars ! S'exclama Sélénia entre deux fous rires.

.-C'est pas très constructif, mais au moins ça détend ! Continua Lily. L'idée est de qui ?

.-James. Répondirent Remus, Peter et Sirius.

.-J'avais un petit compte à régler avec mon père. » Explicita Potter.

Harry regardait les Maraudeurs en souriant. Son père avait fait fort cette fois ! En effet, la quasi-totalité des Aurors –qui étaient en train de manger il y a à peine quelques minutes- venait de se retrouver habillées de costumes de clowns grotesques. Certains n'avaient que le nez rouge ou le nœud papillon, mais d'autres avaient un habillage plus complet. Et le plus intégral était certainement Dimitri Potter. De la tête aux pieds, du nez rouge aux chaussures trois fois trop grandes en passant même par le maquillage, le commandant de la brigade des Aurors perdait toute son autorité et son sérieux dans cet accoutrement. Mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier cette frasque.

Dumbledore regardait la scène avec un sourire, puis se leva, arrêtant ainsi les rires.

« Bien, je vois que nos clowns reprennent du service. » Commença t-il. James rit à cette phrase à double sens. « Je dois dire qu'un peu de gaieté ne fait pas de mal, même si les cibles ne sont pas toujours bien choisies. » Malgré tout, Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil appréciateur en direction des Maraudeurs. « Comme d'habitude, je suppose que ce sortilège est la pure invention de ses auteurs, qu'il n'existe pas de contre-sort, et que nos dignes représentants du Ministère doivent rester comme ça toutes la journée. » Chacune de ses suppositions fut confirmée par un hochement de tête des Maraudeurs au complet. « Bon, et bien Mesdames et Messieurs les Aurors, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance. » Finit le directeur en adressant un regard compatissant envers les Aurors. Puis il se rassit. Harry en profita pour l'interpeller :

« Albus, vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire pour eux ?

.-Bien sûr que si, et vous aussi Harry, j'en suis certain. Mais je pense que nous avons le même point de vue. Il est nécessaire que ces enfants rient un peu, et je pense que si cela peut durer une journée entière, autant le laisser.

.-Vous avez raison Albus. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une telle antipathie envers le Ministère.

.-Je n'ai rien contre le Ministère. Expliqua Dumbledore. J'admire William et la façon dont il dirige. C'est un homme bon et il sait tenir ses affaires. Seulement, Poudlard n'est pas un poste-avancé du Ministère ! Je pense que j'ai fait une erreur en acceptant cette aide. Les enfants ne se sentent plus libres ! Ils ne sont plus capables de dire simplement ce qu'ils pensent de notre fonctionnement. Pourtant, ce qui prime ici, c'est tout de même une certaine liberté de mouvement, de parole, d'apprentissage…

.-Mais… si il y a une attaque ?

.-Nous sommes là. Répliqua le vieil homme. Le château a toujours vécu malgré les siècles, avec ces professeurs et ces propres défenseurs et ce n'est pas un Mage Noir de plus qui va l'en empêcher. J'aurais dû voir les choses comme ça plus tôt… »

Harry sentit que la discussion était close. Il ne répliqua donc pas et finit son petit-déjeuner. Il voulait remonter au plus vite afin de s'occuper des filles pour qu'elles ne réveillent pas Ginny. C'est pourquoi ils se leva rapidement, et sortit de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Sur le chemin, Harry parcourut inconsciemment le dessin de sa cicatrice, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

En effet, le jeune homme était habitué aux « périodes de silence » de Lord Voldemort. Cela ne présageait d'ailleurs jamais rien de bon, mais d'habitude, la cicatrice de Harry picotait toujours, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il fallait rester sur ses gardes. Mais là, rien ! Et cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter un peu plus le jeune sorcier. Il ne doutait pas : c'était sûrement dû au fait que son lien avec le Mage Noir était atténué, il ne ressentait plus les émotions de Tom comme il percevaient dans son présent. Mais cela ennuyait profondément Harry. Ne plus être capable de savoir si Lord Voldemort prépare quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant lui pesait sur le système et le rendait généralement hargneux.

Enfin, le jeune professeur arriva à ses appartements. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans le salon. Une surprise l'y attendait.

Couchée sur le tapis, allant probablement de son coude à sa main, se trouvait une adorable petite licorne. Elle avait une toute petite corne qui semblait avoir des reflets roux et regardaient Harry avec ses yeux innocents d'un bleu saphir. Attendri, il la prit dans ses bras et monta les escaliers, dans l'intention de la montrer à Ginny et ses filles.

Il rentra tout d'abord dans le chambre qu'il occupait avec sa femme et eut le plaisir de la voir, encore endormie, avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Il la regarda encore un instant, puis sortit pour se diriger dans la petite chambre des ses filles, ses joyaux, son trésor. Il n'avait jamais pensé au bonheur d'être père avant de le devenir. Il n'avait jamais su comment agir, n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de profiter de son propre père. Mais dès qu'elles furent nées, il sut tout de suite comment s'y prendre. Toute cette vie de famille était devenue pour lui un rituel qu'il faisait avec plaisir. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire si jamais quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'en prendre aux trois prunelles de ses yeux…

Il entra avec précaution dans la petite pièce, la licorne toujours dans les bras, et vit les trois berceaux balancer tranquillement. Les puces babillèrent avec joie quand elles virent leur Papa. Harry esquissa un sourire heureux en s'approchant des couffins. Et il eut alors la plus grande surprise de sa vie.

Laure était dans son petit lit, babillant tranquillement, la peau vert pâle et les cheveux orange fluo. Anna était en grande conversation avec Pattenrond et Emma… Emma avait disparu.

Harry se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur et regarda frénétiquement dans toute la pièce afin de trouver une trace de sa fille. Mais rien !

Sentant la panique monter en force, Harry descendit les marches à la volée, la licorne toujours contre son torse, avec une seule idée en tête : retrouver sa fille.

Il finit par fouiller le salon de fond en comble, mais aucune trace de la petite fille. Finalement, il sortit de ses appartements et prit la direction du bureau du directeur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se heurta à deux personnages qu'il avait déjà trop vu. Andrew Rogue et Dimitri Potter. Et apparemment, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard si on se fiait à leurs regards, malgré le maquillage.

Harry, malgré sa patience réputée, perdit toute contenance. Il en avait marre de ces fichus Aurors qui mettaient leur nez partout alors qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire. Et avant que l'un des deux Aurors puisse ouvrir la bouche, il éclata :

« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ENCORE ? »

Andrew et Dimitri le regardèrent avec effarement. En effet, Harry pouvait sembler tout sauf lui-même. Il était rouge, ses cheveux détachés volaient, ses yeux émeraude lançaient des éclairs, et il avait dans les bras un bébé licorne qui ne semblait nullement affecté par tout ce tintamarre. Une sorte d'auréole paraissait émaner du jeune homme. Mais cela ne présageait rien de bon pour les deux hommes-clowns.

« VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS ASSEZ DE ME SUIVRE TOUT LE TEMPS VOUS ? » Tempêta Harry en s'adressant à Rogue. « ET VOUS, continua t-il en parlant maintenant à M.Potter, VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS VOUS MONTRER SYMPATIQUE DE TEMPS EN TEMPS ? LA GENTILLESSE EST UNE QUALITE COMME UNE AUTRE ET IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE VOUS EN PRENIEZ TOUS LES DEUX CONSCIENCE ! AU CAS OU VOUS L'AURIEZ OUBLIE M.ROGUE, VOUS AVEZ UNE FEMME QUI VOUS AIME MALGRE TOUT ET UN FILS QUI AIMERAIT BIEN PRENDRE UNE PLACE NE SERAIT-CE QUE DANS VOTRE EMPLOI DU TEMPS ! A DEFAUT DE VOUS TROUVER UN CŒUR ! ET VOUS M.POTTER, VOUS AVEZ UN FILS, PAS UN ROBOT PRET A SUIVRE VOTRE CHEMIN UNIQUEMENT POUR UN FOUTU HONNEUR ! ET, AU RISQUE DE VOUS DEPLAIRE, JE ME VOIS FORCE DE VOUS DIRE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS CE FICHU ESPION ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR OU FAUT-IL QUE JE VOUS FASSE UN DESSIN ? »

Les deux adultes n'en menaient pas large. Il faut bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se faire remettre en place, et encore moins par un jeune de 19 ans. De plus, il fallait avouer que Harry ne faisait qu'annoncer la triste vérité. Et avoir tort était bien la dernière chose que souhaitaient les deux Aurors.

Harry continuait à hurlait tout ce qu'il avait contre les deux hommes. Et le fait qu'Emma ait disparu lui donnait une rage folle pour défier le monde entier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que sa fille revienne.

A l'instant même ou cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un petit 'pop' se fit entendre et la petite licorne dans les bras d'Harry disparut, vite remplacée par une petite rousse aux yeux saphir qui regardait son père en babillant joyeusement.

Harry regarda sa fille -qui tendit instantanément ses petits bras vers son Papa- puis regarda les deux Aurors qui semblaient plus qu'abasourdis. Finalement, il tourna les talons et se rendit dans son appartement sans mot dire.

Dimitri et Andrew se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Cet homme était de plus en plus louche. Qu'il se passe les nerfs sur eux, c'était encore passable. Mais qu'il leur reproche des choses que jamais il n'aurait pu savoir, ce n'était absolument pas logique. Il ne leur vint jamais à l'idée que cela puisse être leurs fils respectifs qui en aient parlé à ce Parker. Pour eux, ce professeur restait à surveiller, et peut-être même encore plus maintenant. D'ailleurs, qui a une fille Animagus de naissance est un homme à examiner non ? Bien que la forme Animagus en question soit une licorne, c'est à dire un être totalement pur et dépourvu de mauvaises intentions. Mais cela, les deux Aurors s'en fichaient. Ils auraient raison, cet homme sera Mangemort, un point c'est tout. Se tromper ne faisait pas partie de la logique de Dimitri Potter et Andrew Rogue. **_(NdPtronille : désolée je peux pas m'empêcher de dire qu'ils sont vraiment idiots de soupçonner LE TUEUR DE VOLDEMORT d'être un Mangemort. Même s'ils ne le savent pas. --)_**

Harry était maintenant de retour dans la chambre des triplettes. Il posa délicatement Emma dans son berceau, la regarda sourire avec son petit air angélique et lui murmura :

« Toi, tu n'as pas intérêt à me refaire une peur pareille sinon… »

Pour toute réponse, la fillette battit des paupières, prit son doudou dans ses petites mains et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Harry eut un sourire attendri, se pencha vers sa fille, lui fit un baiser sur le front puis sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de fermer délicatement la porte.

Il descendit ensuite les escaliers pour aller dans le salon où il vit Ginny, paisiblement assise sur un des fauteuils en lisant un livre. Quand elle entendit des pas, elle tourna la tête pour voir son mari lui sourire tranquillement. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis demanda :

« Alors ? Les petites sont réveillées ?

.-Non, et Emma vient tout juste de se rendormir. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux la laisser faire d'ailleurs…

.-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea Ginny.

Harry eut un rire machiavélique, s'assit près de sa femme et commença à lui conter la terrible histoire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tu as hurlé sur deux des plus grand Aurors de ce pays ? » S'esclaffa Ginny.

Harry acquiesça gravement, tentant de ne pas rire.

« Personnellement, je dirais plutôt que j'ai hurlé sur mon grand-père et le père de mon ancien professeur de Potions. Rectifia Harry.

.-C'est encore… plus comique de… ce point de vue là ! Répliqua Ginny, riant de toutes ces forces.

.-Peut-être… répondit son mari. Mais au moins, ils savent ce que je pense.

.-Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils ne t'aient pas entendus ! Rétorqua la jeune femme en essuyant ses yeux brillants d'avoir trop rit.

.-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Annonça Harry, avec un sourire.

.-Quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

.-Tu sais, cette petite licorne, je la tenais toujours !

.-Et alors ? » Interrogea la Maman. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir tout compris.

« Alors… Commença Harry. Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup ! Viens ici petite chipie ! »

Et le professeur tendit les bras vers la petite licorne qui descendait prudemment les marches. Ginny la regarda, étonnée, mais ne dit rien. La licorne regarda les deux humains et trottina vers les bras tendus d'Harry. Ce dernier la monta sur ses genoux et continua son récit :

« Alors je la tenais toujours, mais je ne pensais qu'à une chose…

.-Retrouver Emma. » Compléta Ginny.

Harry acquiesça et regarda le bébé licorne. Comme s'il avait compris, le bébé ferma les yeux. Un petit bruit retentit, et Ginny eut un choc en découvrant Emma dans les bras de son père.

Harry ricana doucement puis dit sur un ton doux :

« Ca surprend n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny n'eut même pas besoin de répondre. Elle se tenait au fauteuil La bouche entrouverte et les yeux agrandis de surprise. Elle trouva finalement la force de dire :

« Un Animagus ?

.-Il semblerait bien. Il y en a des non-déclarés et d'autres qui le sont de naissance ! » Exposa Harry avec un sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Attendez, je veux bien croire que les espions de Voldemort sont des imbéciles, mais pas au point de vous hurler leur innocence au nez ! » S'exclama Mylèna.

Elle se trouvait dans une salle de classe inutilisée, avec son mari et Andrew. Ces derniers venaient de lui expliquer –enfin en passant outre quelques détails- la « discussion » qu'ils avaient eu avec Parker. Et ils semblaient de plus en plus convaincu qu'il était ce second du Lord Noir dont personne ne connaissait l'identité. Pourtant, Mylèna était tout, sauf du même avis que les deux hommes. Et elle tentait vainement de leur faire savoir.

« Ca, c'est qu'ils veulent te faire croire Mylèna ! Répliqua Andrew. Il savait peut-être parfaitement que s'il disait cela, nous allions baisser notre garde. Il a probablement manigancé tout cela avec un peu de chance.

.-Bien sûr ! Ironisa la seule femme présente. Et Harry aurait appris à sa fille –qui, je le rappelle, a un peu moins d'un mois- à devenir un Animagus ? C'est de la démence !

.-Après tout pourquoi pas ? Il possède une grande expérience pour un simple enfant de Moldus. Il dit que ses parents ont étés assassinés par Voldemort, mais il les a peut-être tués lui-même ! Continua Dimitri.

.-Dimitri ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Au cas où vous l'auriez tous les deux oublié, Harry Parker a sauvé les élèves lors de l'attaque du Poudlard Express il y a plus de deux mois. Argumenta Mylèna.

.-Pour rentrer plus facilement dans les bonnes grâces de Dumbledore. Répondit aussitôt Potter.

.-D'ailleurs, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est réellement passé lors de cette attaque. Continua Andrew. Voldemort lui a vraisemblablement donné le goût du pouvoir et il a voulu retourner sa robe à ce moment-là ! Et depuis, il joue à l'agent double !

.-Ben voyons ! Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il est schizophrène tant qu'on y est ? Arrêtez vos idioties ! Il va falloir que vous finissiez par avouer que vous avez parié sur le mauvais cheval ! Gronda Mylèna. Et, à votre place, je commencerai à m'y faire, avant d'aller dire à mon fils que cet homme n'est pas aussi gentil, aimant, serviable, compréhensif, droit, bon, agréable, intelligent et sensible qu'il le croit. »

Ceci dit, elle tourna le dos aux deux hommes et sortit d'un pas énergique.

Quelques instants passèrent sans les moindres paroles. Puis :

« De plus, il a trop de qualités pour être honnête. » Annonça Andrew.

Dimitri hocha distraitement la tête. Mylèna avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas beaucoup, cette femme avait toujours eu le chic pour ça. Et il fallait bien avouer que souvent, lorsqu'il changeait d'avis à cause d'une réflexion de sa femme, la situation empirait. La preuve lui avait été donnée hier au soir d'ailleurs…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les cours de Duel des 3ème et 4ème années avait été annulé, étant donné que Harry avait pris son samedi après-midi pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Mais les cours du dimanche n'étaient pas annulés pour autant. Enfin, les cours de la matinée étaient supprimés car Harry voulait laisser les jeunes profiter de leur grasse matinée. En effet, lui aussi savait ce que c'était que de passer toute une journée à flâner dans le village sorcier.

Au final donc, seuls les septième année avaient cours ce week-end. Ils se rendirent avec un peu d'appréhension dans la Grande Salle. En effet, la semaine dernière, Harry avait annoncé que le cours prochain serait particulièrement instructif…

« Je me demande bien ce qu'il nous a trouvé le prof aujourd'hui… » Dit Sirius alors que tous rentraient dans la Grande Salle pour leur entraînement.

« Si vous vous taisiez monsieur Black, vous pourriez peut-être le savoir. » Susurra une voix à l'oreille de Sirius.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir un Harry Parker amusé qui lui souriait. Il lui fit finalement un clin d'œil puis alla sur l'estrade. Une fois arrivé, il regarda tous les visages de ses élèves. Et il ne fut point surpris, mais plutôt agacé, de voir deux visages qui n'appartenaient pas à ses étudiants.

« Messieurs Rogue et Potter, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous veniez dans mon cours. Mais si vous pouviez prévenir, c'est la moindre des politesses. Annonça Harry.

.-Nous en avions l'intention, quand nous vous avons rencontré tout à l'heure. Commença Dimitri.

.-Mais nous avons été quelque peu bousculés par les évènements. Finit Andrew.

.-Si vous le dites. » Soupira Harry. Puis, abandonnant sa « discussion » avec les Aurors, il s'intéressa à ses élèves qui le regardaient avec curiosité. « Bien, nous allons donc commencer ce cours. Vous savez, un apprentissage n'est rien sans pratique. Je suis bien placé pour vous dire que l'on apprend bien mieux face à l'adversité qu'entre les quatre murs d'une salle de classe. J'ai donc décidé de vous faire une sorte de test. Durant ces deux heures, et probablement les deux suivantes, je vais tenter de me faire une idée précise de votre niveau. Pour cela, vous allez m'affronter, chacun votre tour. »

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surpris. En effet, c'était un cours qui promettait d'être instructif !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Rictusempra ! »

Harry évita avec astuce le sort jeté par Lily et murmura un sort. La jeune fille lança au dernier moment un sort-miroir, renvoyant le sortilège à son expéditeur qui le neutralisa d'un coup de baguette. Le professeur de Duel sourit puis attendit calmement une autre attaque de la part de son adversaire.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas longtemps attendre. Lily murmura rapidement un sort tout en faisant un mouvement compliqué avec sa baguette. Harry haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné et admiratif en voyant un éclair bleuté se diriger vers lui. Il le renvoya avec force, de sorte que la jeune femme ne puisse l'éviter.

Et c'est ainsi que finit le Duel. Lily était enfermée dans un cage de fer, ne pouvant faire aucun mouvement, et sa baguette était aux pieds de son adversaire. Celui-ci la prit, s'approcha de son élève et annula le sort.

« Je vous félicite Miss Evans. Vous avez du talent, vous savez vous en servir. Je suis ravi de savoir que vous faites une adversaire coriace ! » Déclara Harry avec un sourire en rendant sa baguette à une jeune fille surprise, mais heureuse.

Sélénia avait regardé Lily durant tout le duel et elle était effectivement étonnée par son aptitude à combattre. Harry avait mis plus d'une demi-heure à réussir à la battre. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns voyait aussi l'étincelle de plaisir et de fierté dans les prunelles émeraude de son professeur. Et elle comprit très bien tout ce qu'un simple duel pouvait représenter pour lui.

James regardait Evans avec étonnement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait autant de capacités. Elle l'avait purement et simplement bluffé. Et ses amis l'avaient bien remarqué.

« Alors, elle t'en bouche un coin la Préfète, hein Cornedrue ! S'exclama Sirius à voix assez basse pour que seuls les Maraudeurs puissent entendre.

.-Roh, ça va hein ! Répliqua James avec hargne. Va voir dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard si j'y suis au lieu de déblatérer tes âneries !

.-Il est vexé. Traduit Peter avec un sourire amusé.

.-Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! » Annonça Remus avec philosophie et justesse.

Ce fut la goutte de trop au-dessus du chaudron pour James qui explosa. Le stress accumulé depuis la dispute entre Mélanie et ses parents et ses remarques si agaçantes de la part de ses amis avait eu raison du semblant de calme qu'il tentait de garder.

« MAIS VOUS AVEZ PAS FINI DE VOUS FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE COMME CA VOUS ? »

Tous les septième année se tournèrent vers Potter avec une expression incrédule, Sirius, Remus et Peter les premiers. Ils ne comprenaient pas cet énervement soudain de la part de leur ami. Généralement, il se contentait de se renfrogner et parler seul dans son coin, tentant de se convaincre lui-même de l'inavouable. Mais là, il avait carrément hurlé, si fort que Sirius était sûr que les habitants de la Forêt Interdite en avait eu la chair de poule.

« James, qui t'a appris à parler aussi mal ? S'insurgea Dimitri Potter en s'avançant vers son fils. Tiens toi un peu ! Tu déshonores tes ancêtres !

.-Ben pas toi en tout cas ! Ca m'étonnerait d'ailleurs que tu m'aies appris quelque chose un jour si ce n'est le mépris de votre foutu honneur _père._ »

James avait craché cette phrase, comme le serpent crache son venin. Et ce fut une belle claque pour le père qui n'aurait jamais pensé que son fils puisse lui répondre ainsi. Finalement, James toisa son père d'un regard plein de reproches et sortit sans le moindre mot. Dimitri restait là, planté au milieu de la salle, alors que Sélénia commençait à aller vers la sortie pour rejoindre James et tenter de la raisonner. Harry la surprit et l'en empêcha :

« Miss Revol, restez ici je vous prie. Je sais ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, et j'approuverais ce geste si James Potter n'était pas aussi sur les nerfs. Mais vu l'état de colère dans lequel il est, je pense préférable de le laisser seul prendre un peu l'air. Faites-moi confiance. »

Sélénia écouta attentivement son professeur et décida de rebrousser chemin. Harry lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement.

« Bien, nous allons continuer le cours. Monsieur Black, si vous voulez bien… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James arrivait au terrain de Quidditch, comme un boule de nerfs. Par un heureux hasard, il n'y avait aucune équipe qui s'entraînait sur le terrain. Il rentra bien vite dans les vestiaires, et en ressortit avec un balai de l'école à la main. Ils n'étaient pas très performants mais peu importe, James préférait se contenter de cela plutôt que de monter chercher son balai et commettre un meurtre en cours de route.

Il se plaça sur son balai, en agrippa fermement le manche et poussa avec force le sol pour décoller. Dès que le souffle du vent de novembre lui claqua au visage, il se sentit mieux. Il fit quelques figures, enchaînant tonneaux et piqués. C'était comme si il avait laissé ses ennuis au sol. Plus rien ne comptait si ce n'était le plaisir de voler et sentir ce vent froid sur sa peau. Ici, il se sentait bien, loin de tous ces problèmes.

« James ! Descend de là s'il te plaît, j'aimerai te parler. »

James s'étonna d'entendre cette voix lui parler, mais il obéit néanmoins et se posa au centre du terrain de Quidditch, près de son directeur qui le regardait d'un air bienveillant.

« Est-ce qu'on peut aller parler dans mon bureau, si cela ne te dérange pas ? »

James ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête et de partir en direction des vestiaires, sûrement pour aller poser son balai. Dumbledore sourit doucement et le suivit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le dîner touchait à sa fin, et tous les élèves rentraient dans leurs Salles Communes respectives. Les Maraudeurs avaient retrouvé leur gaieté et le repas des Serpentard du lendemain midi risquerait de s'en faire ressentir…

Mais pour l'instant, ils s'installaient tranquillement dans les fauteuils rouges près du feu, parlant de tout et de rien…

« Hé, tant que j'y pense, commença James, vous l'avez revu ce cheval ?

.-Celui qu'on a vu en septembre ? » Interrogea Sirius. James acquiesça. « Non, je ne l'ai plus revu. Peter ?

.-Non plus. Remus ?

.-Pas une trace. Répondit le lycanthrope.

.-Je trouve ça louche. Annonça James, laissant percevoir le « pourquoi » de cette discussion.

.-Mais James, dit Sirius avec un sourire décontracté, ce n'est qu'un cheval !

.-Là où tu te trompes Patmol, répliqua James, c'est que ce n'était peut-être pas un simple cheval, comme tu le penses.

.-C'est la première fois que je voyais un cheval. Ajouta Peter. Une licorne, bien sûr, les Sombrals, passe encore, mais jamais un cheval « normal ».

.-Peter a raison **(N/A : Eurk !)** ! S'exclama Remus. Un cheval, c'est tout à fait normal. Mais ici rien n'est normal !

.-Attend Remus, dit Sirius, surpris, tu veux me dire que tu condamnes ce pauvre cheval parce qu'il est parfaitement normal ?

.-C'est tiré par les cheveux. Soupira James en se prenant la tête dans les bras.

.-C'est bien ce que je pense aussi. Balança Sirius avec une autorité peu commune. Donc, on va monter, dormir une bonne nuit et on en reparlera demain quand vous aurez les idées claires d'accord ? »

Le ton n'admettait aucune réplique et les trois autres le savaient bien. Ils hochèrent donc la tête sans tenter de rébellion et se levèrent pour se diriger d'un pas las dans leur dortoir, un Sirius droit et fier fermant la marche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir. Il jeta un regard à sa femme et la vit dormir paisiblement, plongée dans de doux rêves qui ne regardaient qu'elle. Il soupira tristement et prit finalement la décision de se lever, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Ginny.

Il descendit les escaliers dans le plus grand silence et alla se caler confortablement dans un des fauteuils près de l'âtre. Il regarda les bûches et la cendre sans s'en apercevoir. Inconsciemment, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux détachés, s'arrêtant au passage sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui picotait le front sans arrêt depuis quelques heures.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que sa cicatrice se mettait à picoter, parfois durant plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, mais cette fois, l'homme avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de « spécial » était en train de se passer du côté de Voldemort.

Sachant très bien qu'une nuit d'insomnie n'allait pas lui apporter les réponses souhaitées, Harry se releva, remonta dans sa chambre, fouilla dans la table de nuit, en sortit une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves et s'endormit peut après s'être couché et avoir bu la fiole.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La matinée s'était passée dans la plus grande tranquillité, et les Maraudeurs attendaient avec impatience le déjeuner. En effet, ils avaient préparé aux Serpentard une petite surprise qu'ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier…

Tout le monde entra dans la Grande Salle lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sonore. Les élèves, professeurs, ainsi que les Aurors qui n'étaient pas en faction gagnèrent leurs tables respectives pour déjeuner.

Tout se passait bien. Les Maraudeurs surveillaient de temps à autre leurs « proies », cherchant le moment propice pour « attaquer ».

« Ca y est ! Murmura Sirius, le regard plein de malice.

.-Vous êtes prêts ? » Demanda James. Trois hochements de tête affirmatifs lui répondirent. « Alors on y va !

.-Trois, commença Peter.

.-Deux, continua Remus.

.-Un, souffla Sirius. »

Alors que James s'apprêtait à achever le décompte, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, jetant un froid dans la pièce et laissant apparaître Alastor Maugrey, l'Auror en faction devant la porte principale.

Ne s'inquiétant pas outre-mesure du silence religieux qu'il avait propagé dans la pièce, l'Auror s'avança vers son supérieur d'un pas rapide et alerte. Une fois arrivé, il déclara sans attendre :

« Dimitri, il y a un problème. L'école est attaquée ; et pas seulement par des Mangemorts. De plus, Voldemort est à la tête du groupe… »

**Fin du chapitre 10.**

**Qui ? Moi ? Sadique ? Oh non, vous devez vous tromper… lol. Sincèrement, quitte à m'attirer vos foudres, je pense que le chapitre à venir fera pire… enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue…**

_(NdPtronille : si je n'avais pas eu la suite –nananèreuuhhh, mdr-, je t'aurais balancé plus que des polochons et des fruits pourris... Donc, fais attention pour le prochain LOL** Lilya :Oups… je crois que je vais me faire tuer…**)_

**Bon, je m'arrête là, parce que si je continue à vous dire que le chapitre 11 intitulé : Je viens te détruire promet d'être fort en émotions, je vais ma faire assassiner ! mdr. Donc, passons aux reviews…**

_(NdPtronille : Justement, revieweurs de Lilya qui vous impatientez depuis longtemps pour ce chapitre 10, je tiens à m'excuser platement du retard et à m'offrir en guise de bouclier humain, contre les fruits pourris pour avoir la suite, pour Lilya et sa noblesse de cœur –mdr, je parle comme ça, moi ?)_

**Ephemerique : lol, ben merci beaucoup et te plains pas t'as la suite toi ! ;) 'Ros Zibous ma 'zine !**

**Lily David : (pour ta review du premier chap) Eh bien, merci beaucoup, je suis ravie de savoir que des lecteurs anglophones lisent ma fic, ça me fait super plaisir ! Bises.**

**Eileen Ana : (pour tes deux rewiews) Merci beaucoup ! **

**hermionnepotter : Merci beaucoup. Non, je n'étais pas à jean-eudes, je n'ai pas de collège de ce nom chez moi. Oui, à mon grand malheur, j'ai fais trois ans de latin (lol). Mais tu sais, le latin, c'est pas seulement au collège, le lycée près de chez moi propose du latin ! Bizous !**

**alinemcb54 : Eh bien, merci à toi aussi ! **

**potterXmalfoy : Mici ! Pour ta question, qui consistait à savoir si Voldychoupinet-chéri-d'amour-qui-veut-voir-Grosbisou (le nouveau nom du Mage Noir en puissance ! lol) allait attaquer Poudlard, je pense que tu as ta réponse ;) . Et, pour ce qui est de la seconde question…je me réserve le droit du suspens… :P Zibous !**

**unefan : Merci ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que son histoire plaît :D Et pour la réponse à ta question… elle est en partie dans le prochain chap… ;) Kiss !**

**Dawn456 : Oki, dans ce cas-là, ça me rassure ! ;) J'espère que cette fois aussi j'ai pas été trop longue… / Est-ce que ce chap était bon… réfléchit intensément je pense qu'il est pas mal. La dispute MelJames/Dimitri est pas mal je trouve, mais l'énervement d'Harry est un peu trop… énervé peut-être :P Enfin, on se refait pas ! Zoubis !**

**héloïse evans : Pour le pouvoir, voilà ta réponse ! ;) . Une grande discussion ? Non, pas encore… peut-être dans le chapitre 14… ;P Merci bcp, kissou**

**Ptronille : Tu l'as pas relu ? Ah bon. Mdr. Ce jour bénit est-il arrivé ? J'ai l'impression que oui… lol. Me suis dépêchée ! Ait même fait de mon mieux ! Mais quand on part cinq semaines sans ordinateur… -- QLLS ? Je t'ai filé le chap 1, j'attends le 2 et le 3 (je suis peut-être pas la seule d'ailleurs… ;) ) c'est toi qui les as normalement… Notre bio ? Ouais, faudrait y penser. Faire un peu dans le comique, un vieux qui fait neuf, un jeune qui reste jeune et un moyen qui décoiffe ! lol. Moi aussi ZE T'ADORE ! Breizh Zibous à ma 'tite Ptronille ! ;)**

_(Non, JE t'adooooooooooooooooooooooreuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! T'es trop sympa ! A bientôt )_

**Thealie : Eh oui, le pauvre ! Et ça c'est pas arrangé dans ce chap, malheureusement. Détendre l'atmosphère, ça a été fait, mais comme tu as pu le voir, un événement inattendu va rompre la semblant de gaieté… peluche !**

**Rebecca-Black : Ecoute, je te prend à témoin : Si jamais je commence à faire penser que j'arrête cette fic, je veux bien que tu me … secoue comme un prunier jusqu'à ce que je sois revenue dans le droit chemin oki ?**

**big apple : Moi oui, ça va parfaitement, la forme toujours ! ;) Et toi ? Merfi beaucoup ! Bay !**

**lolo : Merci, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plue également !**

**Takoma : C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié que je t'avais déjà répondu, mais bon, mieux fvaut deux fois qu'une non ? ;). Si Dimitri t'a paru professionnel dans la chapitre d'avant, il doit vraiment te paraître antipathique dans celui-ci… Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Mylèna et Mélanie, tu as du avoir ta réponse dans ce chap non ? Si tu as encore des interrogations, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail ! ;). De rien pour le chap, c'est normal après tout :D plus ! PS : c'était comment la Turquie :D**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Je viens te détruire

_**Hé bien Et me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! Par contre, je pense que le rythme de parution va être encore plus long (oui je suis désolée) car je suis en internat cette année ! Donc pas moyen d'écrire avant le week-end ! Je vais faire comme je peux, mais je ne peux vraiment rien vous promettre ! Voilà, ceci dit, retournons à nos moutons…**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Auteur : Lilya Potter, votre dévouée serveuse…euh servante ! lol**

**Merveilleuse sublime extra Correctrice : Ptronille (Ze t'adore !) **_Et vi, je l'ai fait ! ;)_

Un 'ros 'ros 'ros merci et un 'norme 'norme 'norme bizou à ma cousine chérie sans qui cette histoire ne serait jamais sous vos yeux Steph Ze t'aimeeeuuuhhh ! 

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Spoliers : Uniquement les cinq premiers tomes d'Harry Potter. Pour le 6, une autre fic peut-être… (en attendant, je vais commettre un meurtre)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Emma est une Animagus Licorne, Anna parle aux animaux et Laure est une Métamorphomage.**

**Résumé du chapitre 10 : **

**Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard mouvementée pour James qui fait la malheureuse rencontre de ses parents (enfin surtout Dimitri) alors qu'il était accompagné de Mélanie. S'ensuit une dispute plus ou moins déplorable de la part de l'Auror Potter qui annonce clairement que Mélanie n'était pas désirée dans la famille. James n'appréciant pas du tout s'en suit une revanche typiquement Maraudienne. **

**Harry quand à lui s'inquiète de tout et encore plus quand Emma disparaît. Il voit plus tard que la Licorne qu'il tenait doucement dans ses bras n'était autre que sa fille. Passablement énervé, il déversera sa colère et sa rancœur sur Andrew et Dimitri, une occasion pour eux de se persuader de la culpabilité de Harry.**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas :P**_

Chapitre 11 : Je viens te détruire 

_(« Dimitri, il y a un problème. L'école est attaquée ; et pas seulement par des Mangemorts. De plus, Voldemort est à la tête du groupe… »)_

Le silence de la Grande Salle se rompit d'un coup. Des cris fusèrent de toutes parts, provenant principalement des première et seconde années. Dumbledore se leva et, comme un automatisme, les élèves cessèrent de crier et se calmèrent peu à peu.

« Bien, rien de sert de crier mes enfants, tout va bien se passer, ne vous inquiétez pas. Déclara Dumbledore d'un voix réconfortante. Allons Alastor, que se passe t-il exactement ? »

Maugrey le regarda et fit mine de s'approcher de lui, mais le vieil homme l'arrêta :

« Ils ont le droit de savoir. Expliqua le directeur. Alors ?

.-Il doit y avoir une soixantaine de Mangemorts, une douzaine de Géants, et plus de quarante Détraqueurs. Dit l'Auror.

.-Très bien. Répondit Dumbledore. Les directeurs de chaque maison vont ramener leurs élèves dans leur Salle Commune et…

.-Hors de question, interrompit une voix. Je resterai pas tranquillement dans ma Salle Commune à vous regarder combattre par la fenêtre. Je viens avec vous.

.-Sirius a raison ! S'exclama James en montant sur sa table. On va pas laisser nos professeurs risquer leur vies comme ça sous nos yeux ! Je viens aussi.

.-Idem, fit Remus en montant à son tour. Si vous croyez qu'on va vous laisser seuls, vous vous trompez !

.-Après tout, ajouta Peter en rejoignant ses amis sur la table, on sait se défendre maintenant, non ? »

Finalement, Sirius monta également sur la table et, regardant tous les quatre la table des professeurs, ils croisèrent les bras, signe qu'ils n'en démordraient pas.

« De toutes façons, ajouta Sirius comme pour achever les doutes du directeur, si vous nous interdisez de sortir, on trouvera un moyen de le faire quand même alors…

.-Et je les suivrai. » Ajouta une nouvelle voix en montant sur sa chaise, faute de place sur la table.

Ce fut cette personne inattendue qui sembla décider le directeur. Il poussa un long soupir, que l'on pourrait prendre pour de la résignation, s'il n'avait cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. Au fond, il était heureux que ces gamins veulent se battre. Cela lui prouvait qu'il faisait pas si mal que ça son travail.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je veux que toutes les personnes capables de se battre se mettent à gauche de la porte. Par contre, j'ordonne aux première, seconde et troisième année de rester ici. Ils aideront à soigner les blessés éventuels. Si Pompom et Ginny sont d'accord bien sûr…

.-Un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue, répondit Ginny alors que Pomfresh hochait la tête.

.-Parfait, dans ce cas-là, allons-y. » Déclara Dumbledore avec un regard que l'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Tous les élèves prirent leur places, soit ils attendaient devant la porte, soit ils allaient rejoindre les deux infirmières qui commençaient déjà à métamorphoser chaises et tables en lit confortables. Dumbledore prit la tête du groupe, suivit de Dimitri Potter et du professeur Mac Gonagall. Harry, lui, se tenait un peu en retrait, tentant d'apercevoir Sélénia dans le groupe compact. Il la vit bientôt, accompagnée de Lily, Amélia, Andréa, Océane, Clémence et des Maraudeurs. Il s'approcha. Lily fut la première à le voir.

« Harry, ça va pas ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Demanda t-elle.

.-Non, c'est rien, minimisa Harry. Je voulais juste vous dire bonne chance. Prenez soin de vous. »

Et il partit comme il était venu, laissant la petit groupe un peu surpris.

Tous arrivèrent bientôt dans le parc, et Harry sentit la douleur de sa cicatrice augmenter brusquement. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il mit sa main sur son front avec une grimace de douleur. Dumbledore, qui se tenait non loin, lui jeta un regard, mais Harry fit mine de ne rien voir. Seulement, il murmura :

« Il est tout près. »

A l'instant même où le voyageur du temps finissait sa phrase, un homme apparut devant Albus. Un teint plus pâle que la mort, des yeux rouges sang qui fixaient leur adversaire avec haine et un plaisir malsain, un sourire de vainqueur avant la bataille… ça ne pouvait être que lui. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire triomphant.

Sa voix sifflante retentit dans tout le parc de l'école :

« Nous voilà enfin réunis Dumbledore. Cette bataille sera la dernière, je te le promet. Toi et ton équipe allez périr. Même avec l'aide de ces… Aurors… qui ne vous seront pas utiles à grand chose. Une fois que tu seras mort Dumbledore, j'anéantirai ta stupide école et tes stupides Sang-de-Bourbe ou Sang-Mêlé indignes de rentrer dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

.-Si tu commençais par te tuer alors ? Répondit une voix autre que celle du directeur avec sarcasme. Car il me semble que, même si ta chère mère était une sorcière, ton père…

.-Assez ! Interrompit le Mage Noir, la colère montant peu à peu. Comment peux-tu dire de mes origines alors que toi Parker, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

.-Un Sang-de-Bourbe, peut-être, Répliqua Harry. Mais un Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'a mis au tapis en Septembre dernier. »

Voldemort lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il aurait pu tuer si ces yeux étaient des baguettes. Au contraire de l'effet escompté, Harry éclata de rire. S'en fut trop pour le Mage Noir qui appela ses troupes d'un mouvement de la main en disant :

« Je t'aurai Parker. Je t'aurai et je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

.-Ca c'est déjà fait Tom. » Rétorqua Harry avec une hargne peu commune.

Le Lord ne lui répondit pas, se retourna vers ses troupes et murmura :

« Tuez-les tous… ou presque. »

Et il se volatilisa.

Ce fut comme le signal. Immédiatement, les Détraqueurs s'avancèrent, menaçants. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde. Il s'avança, dépassant le petit groupe de quelques mètres et se plaçant devant les Détraqueurs. Il s'efforça de penser à quelque chose d'heureux, alors que la voix de sa mère retentissait dans son esprit. Mais le souvenir de son mariage, de la naissance de ses filles, du bonheur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant pour la première fois ses parents…

« Spero Patronum »

Cette formule, même murmurée, eut un effet formidable sur les Détraqueurs. Une forme qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à parfaitement identifier (mais dont il était certain que ce n'était plus Cornedrue) s'avança vers les créatures avec force, alors que les Mangemorts et les Géants en profitaient pour commencer le combat. Le patronus de Harry tenait les Détraqueurs à distance, mais pas assez au goût du professeur. Soudain, un Phénix argenté surgit de nulle part et commença lui aussi à repousser les créatures.

Harry se retourna doucement pour voir le directeur de Poudlard venir à ses côtés en souriant, la baguette tendue vers le Phénix.

« Vous ne croyez pas que j'allais encore vous laisser affronter le danger seul ? » Demanda Albus avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui sourit à son tour puis s'en retourna à ses moutons. Les Détraqueurs s'éloignaient de plus en plus, au plus grand plaisir du jeune homme. Mais il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître la forme de son Patronus. De là où il était, il pouvait être sûr que cette chose argentée avait quatre pattes, et que ce n'était pas Cornedrue. Il avait tellement combattu les ombres noires avec cet animal qu'il pouvait le reconnaître n'importe où. De plus, le Patronus qui luttait actuellement semblait avoir deux bosses sur le dos. Un chameau ? **(N/A : Non, je ne suis pas malade )**

Un ricanement provenant sans aucun doute du professeur Dumbledore irrita Harry plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Il se retourna pour jeter un regard contrarié à celui qui avait été un mentor pour lui, puis se remit face aux Détraqueurs. Comprenant son manège, le vieil homme s'expliqua doucement :

« Vous pensez trop Harry. Depuis l'annonce de cette bataille, c'est votre esprit stratégique qui domine. Certes, dans un sens, c'est un avantage, mais dans ce cas-là, ce n'est absolument pas utile. Vous savez autant que moi qu'un Patronus se construit grâce à ceux qu'on a dans le cœur. Alors pourquoi est-ce votre tête qui cherche tant à mettre un nom sur cette forme ? Laissez parler votre cœur Harry… »

Ecoutant sans rien dire les paroles du directeur, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa son cœur guider ses pensées. Et c'est sans surprise que la première image qui apparut devant lui fut ses trois filles, poupées de porcelaines auxquelles il ose à peine toucher.

Doucement, le jeune père r'ouvrit les yeux sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore. Les Détraqueurs continuaient peu à peu à s'éloigner et, de plus, deux autres Patronus s'étaient rejoints à ceux d'Harry et Albus. Un Cygne et un Chat, angora d'après ce que Harry pouvait remarquer. Alors qu'il se demandait qui en étaient les propriétaires, il vit avec un petit sourire Audrey et Aurora les rejoindre. Cette dernière s'adressa à Harry :

« C'est bien la première fois que je vois des formes humaines dans un Patronus Harry. »

Et c'est là que ce dernier comprit. Au même moment, comme pour le conforter dans son opinion, son Patronus se retourna un bref instant, mais assez pour que Harry puisse remarquer la corne sur le front de l'animal. En effet, Albus avait raison, la réponse se trouvait en son cœur. Et les personnes qui maintenant emplissait celui-ci de bonheur étaient Emma, Anna et Laure, ses trois filles, les deux dernières montées en amazone sur la première qui avait pris sa forme Animagus. Voilà à quoi ressemblait son Patronus. Harry laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres alors que les quatre professeurs continuaient le combat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Vous voyez cette petite bosse sur le front ? Hurla Lily. C'est là leur point faible ! Si vous voulez les neutraliser, c'est ici qu'il faut les toucher !

.-Ouais enfin, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Evans !

.-J'ai pas dit le contraire Pettigrow.

.-Oh, vous avez pas fini ! Vous avez pas l'impression qu'on a autre chose à faire que de se chamailler pour rien ! » S'exclama Océane, pour mettre fin à la petite bataille entre les deux étudiants. En effet, tous en avaient une bien plus importante à mener.

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Dès le début de la bataille, les Maraudeurs, Lily, Sélénia, Amélia, Andréa, Clémence et elle s'étaient fait encercler par trois géants et pas des plus agréables apparemment. Ils avaient bien sûr tout de suite commencé la résistance, mais c'est pas facile de se battre contre trois Géants, même quand on est dix ! Surtout quand c'est le front d'une créature de trois mètres qu'il faut viser et que vous lui arrivez à peine au niveau du genou !

Océane se battait avec hargne en tentant de trouver un moyen de toucher cette maudite bosse. « Mais c'est impossible, c'est beaucoup trop haut ! Pensait-elle. Il faudrait voler pour y arriver… » Elle était encore dans ses réflexions quand son esprit s'illumina :

« C'est ça ! S'exclama t-elle avec un grand sourire.

.-Quoi ça, Océane ? Demanda Clémence, interloquée.

.-James, Sirius ! Il faut que vous appeliez vos balais ! » Cria la jeune Serdaigle sans tenir compte de la remarque de sa camarade.

James et Sirius se regardèrent sans comprendre. A quoi bon un balai pourrait-il les aider ? Et puis, il fallait bien dire que les Géants, avec leurs poings immenses, ne leur laissaient pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir.

« James ! Sirius ! Vous pouvez m'écouter quand je vous parle ? S'offensa Océane en évitant un coup de pied.

.-On t'a entendu Océ ! Répliqua James. Seulement à quoi ça sert qu'on appelle nos balais ?

.-Tu fais quoi d'habitude avec ton balai ? Tu comptes les moutons ? Hurla la Serdaigle que l'inconscience de ses amis commençait à exaspérer.

.-Ben non, on vole. Répondit Sirius avec une imbécillité déconcertante.

.-Bien ! S'exclama Océane avec un minuscule sourire. Maintenant que vous avez toutes les pièces du puzzle, vous le mettez en place ! »

Sirius et James se jetèrent un regard puis une étincelle de compréhension illuminèrent leurs yeux. D'un même mouvement, ils dirigèrent leurs baguettes vers le terrain de Quidditch et s'écrièrent :

« Accio Nimbus 1986 ! » **(N/A ; j'ai fait de savants calculs pour arriver à ce résultat. Alors le premier qui me contredit… grrr… lol)**

Bientôt, les deux balais arrivèrent vers leurs propriétaires qui les attrapèrent d'une main. Malheureusement, leur geste avait interpellé les Géants qui maintenant avaient bien remarqué la tentative de manœuvre de nos deux amis tentaient de piétiner ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

« Euh… Un peu d'aide ce serait pas de refus ! S'écria James alors qu'il évitait de peu l'immense pied d'un des Géants.

.-Peter, viens ! Appela Remus, on va faire diversion ! »

Avec un légère réticence, Quedever s'approcha du lycanthrope qui lui glissa son plan à l'oreille. Quedever fronça les sourcils et répliqua à voix haute :

« Je veux bien aider pour l'atterrissage, mais je ne pense pas être bien apte à faire la première partie… »

Remus regarda son ami un instant puis acquiesça. Finalement, il finit par donner des directives :

« Bon, on va s'organiser : Lily et Amélia, vous allez vous occuper du Géant à droite. Sélénia, Océane et Clémence, vous prenez celui de gauche, Andréa tu viens avec Peter et moi, on va faire diversion pour que James et Sirius puissent neutraliser celui du milieu ! »

Tous obéirent sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais Remus semblait être sûr de lui et cela leur suffisait. Malheureusement pour elle, la pauvre Andréa ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'engageait…

« Quoi ? Mais vous êtes cinglés ! Ils est hors de question que je fasse ça ! C'est du suicide !

.-Andréa, s'il te plaît calme-toi, ce n'est pas du suicide, tu nous connais !

.-Justement Lupin ! De toues façons, il était clair qu'une idée aussi farfelue ne pouvait sortir que de l'esprit d'un Maraudeur !

.-Bon, vous pouvez vous décider assez vite ? » S'exclama Amélia.

Andréa se retourna et vit qu'effectivement, son amie, ainsi que Lily, se tenaient en bien mauvaise posture face au Géant qui commençait à s'impatienter. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds prit alors une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête en se retournant vers Lupin.

« Ok, je marche. Mais si jamais ça foire Remus…

.-Ne t'inquiète pas Andréa, il n'y aura pas de problème.

.-Ouais, on dit aussi que Poudlard est un endroit sûr. Enfin, allons-y. »

Elle soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus du loup-garou alors que Peter, James et Sirius passaient en face. Remus lui fit une sorte de courte échelle avec ses mains dans laquelle elle mit son pied droit. Les deux mains d'Andréa se posèrent sur les épaules de Remus. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant mais tellement crispé qu'il se transformait en grimace. Lupin prit un peu de force en pliant les jambes et poussa de toutes ses forces, envoyant par la même occasion Andréa dans les airs **(N/A : Mais non, je vous jure que je suis pas folle !)**. Cette dernière ne retint pas ses cris, incitant alors le Géant à regarder ce qui se passait au niveau de ses cuisses.

James et Sirius ne perdirent pas une seule seconde et décollèrent. Ils tentèrent de s'élancer au plus vite vers cette si petite bosse sur le front du Géant, mais déjà, Andréa commençait à retomber, désintéressant le Géant. Peter fit apparaître au plus vite un amas de matelas bien moelleux pour qu'Andréa puisse atterrir sans risque. Cette dernière arriva comme un boulet de canon sur le tas d'édredons. Elle parut un peu étourdie pendant quelques secondes, mais se remit vite lorsqu'elle vit que Lily et Amélia n'étaient plus les seules en difficulté.

En effet, James et Sirius, qui avaient profité de la diversion d'Andréa pour s'élancer dans les airs et atteindre de cette façon le point faible du Géant se trouvaient maintenant à jouer au chat et à la souris, mais version géant et sorcier ! Et on était bien loin du joli petit jeu pour enfant !

Retenant un soupir résigné, elle courut vers Remus et se remit en place. Au moment où il allait de nouveau la propulser dans les airs, elle hurla :

« Sirius, James ! Barrez-vous ! »

Prenant l'ordre au pied de la lettre, les deux Maraudeurs s'éloignèrent du géant qui voulut les poursuivre. Mais Andréa se retrouva de nouveau devant lui et il s'arrêta.

Malheureusement, et tout le monde le sait, les coups de chance ne marchent souvent que la première fois. Le Géant avait cette fois-ci prévu le coup et tendit son bras en direction de la jeune fille qui atterrit directement dans le gros poing du monstre avec un hurlement terrifié avant de s'évanouir sous l'impact de « l'atterrissage ».

Peter et Remus hurlèrent de désespoir face à l'horreur de la situation. Mais James et Sirius veillaient au grain et semblaient assumer assez bien la situation.

James vola aussitôt en direction de la main du Géant alors que Sirius volait vers la tête de l'attaquant. Patmol vola à la vitesse grand-V pour neutraliser le Géant pendant que celui-ci était occupé à se débarrasser de James qui tentait vainement de mettre Andréa sur son balai. Mais le Géant, de son autre main, poussait James, déclenchant par la même occasion un coup de vent monstre et déviant efficacement le balai de James. Mais celui-ci n'abandonnait pas, bien au contraire.

Sirius arriva bien vite à destination. Il tournait au-dessus de la tête du Géant, cherchant la bonne occasion. Il la trouva rapidement et alors que le Géant levait la tête vers lui, Sirius brandit sa baguette sur cette fichue bosse qui avait eu le bonne idée de se mettre à l'endroit le plus inaccessible et murmura un « Stupéfix » à voix basse pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention du monstre sous son balai.

Le Géant, Andréa toujours dans son poing, sembla tomber lentement comme dans un film au ralenti. Sirius ne retint aucun cris de terreur lorsqu'il vit la main de la créature s'ouvrir, envoyant du même coup une Andréa évanouie dans les airs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(N/A : Moi sadique ? Mais naon ! Je vais juste durer le plaisir ! )**

Amélia et Lily tentaient toujours d'échapper au Géant qui leur avait été attribué quand elles entendirent Remus et Peter hurler. Elles tournèrent aussitôt le regard vers eux et eurent une expression de terreur lorsqu'elles virent Andréa, visiblement inconsciente, dans la main du Géant. Elles voulurent bien sûr tenter de sauver leur amie mais c'était sans compter sur le Géant dont elles s'occupaient. Il s'avança et se plaça de façon à ce que les filles ne puissent pas rejoindre leurs amis. Elles n'eurent donc pas le choix et tentèrent encore et toujours de combattre la créature.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle entendirent les cris de Sirius, elles ne firent ni une ni deux, et passèrent habilement entre les jambes du Géant, juste à temps pour voir Andréa tomber dans le vide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(N/A : Qui dans la salle m'a traité de sadique ? mdr)**

Océane, Sélénia et Clémence s'étaient retrouvées à trois pour combattre celui qui semblait le plus teigneux. Mais elles ne s'en plaignaient pas, les acrobaties d'Andréa semblaient bien plus effrayantes **(N/A : Et encore, vous ne savez pas le pire ! lol)**. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient derrière Remus, si bien qu'elles avaient un bon point de vue de la situation (même si ce n'était pas réellement leur principal souci pour le moment, étant donné que le Géant s'intéressait beaucoup à les écraser sous son pied).

Elles avaient toutes trois remarqué l'essai manqué d'Andréa, mais jamais elles n'auraient pensé que la jeune Gryffondor allait retenter le coup. Quand Océane avait vu Andréa retourner d'un pas décidé vers Remus, elle aurait voulu lui crier de ne pas y aller, mais le Géant avait choisit ce moment-là pour la prendre pour cible, et elle ne put formuler son avertissement.

C'est dire si elle l'a regretté quelques minutes plus tard…

Quand les hurlements de Remus et Peter retentirent dans le parc, Océane n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour comprendre l'essentiel de la situation : Andréa était en danger. Et son hypothèse se confirma lorsqu'elle entendit Sirius pousser un cri de terreur. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil et son expression se figea d'horreur quand elle vit le corps d'Andréa dans les airs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(N/A : oui oui, cette fois c'est la bonne )**

James voyait Andréa tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et donna toute la puissance de son balai pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la Gryffondor. Il arriva bientôt près d'elle et, quelques centimètres avant que la jeune femme ne touche le sol, il la prit par le poignet et remonta son balai. Il prit quelques secondes pour mettre Andréa sur le manche du Nimbus, alors que le Géant tombait dans un bruit sourd, faisant trembler le sol.

Une fois Andréa bien installée, il redescendit doucement sur la terre ferme, leurs amis se précipitant vers eux, en oubliant par conséquent les deux Géants qui leurs restaient. A peine tout le monde fut-il réuni qu'un groupe de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs transplana, brisant ainsi le groupe en deux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sentit l'angoisse l'envahir quand les Mangemorts débarquèrent. Et celle-ci se fit plus importante encore il vit que James, Sélénia et Lily étaient passés de l'autre côté, face aux Mangemorts.

« Sirius ! Arrêtes de rêver et vient nous aider ! »

Le cri de Clémence sembla sortir l'Animagus chien de ses pensées, et il se précipita vers les amis qu'il pouvait aider, juste à temps pour sauver une Andréa encore évanouie d'une attaque de pied de Géant en fureur.

« Amélia, Remus vous vous occupez de tenir la balourd à distance ! Peter, tu t'arranges pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Andréa. Océane, tu occupes du lourdaud là ! Clem, tu prends le balai de James et tu viens avec moi ! »

Personne n'eut envie de contrarier Sirius (et d'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas d'autres plans) mais Clémence avait la main qui tremblait lorsqu'elle prit –néanmoins fermement- le balai de James. Elle l'enfourcha et poussa un grand coup pour s'envoler dans les airs à la suite de Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à sa « coéquipière ». Il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il ne pouvait pas ne rien lui dire.

« Amélia…

.-Mhm… ?

.-Tu sais… je…

.-Tu quoi ? C'est bizarre Remus, c'est la première fois que tu as des problèmes d'élocution ! »

Amélia n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en direction du Maraudeur, et elle n'avait donc pas vu l'expression de son visage. Mais, comme si elle avait ressentit cette tristesse que l'on voyait sur le visage du loup-garou, elle se tourna doucement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle put lire dans le regard du lycanthrope. Elle se figea de terreur lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi voulait lui parler Remus. Ce dernier tenta pourtant une seconde approche :

« Ecoute, Amélia… je… il faut qu'on en parle…

.-Remus, on a pas le temps ! Et j'ai pas envie de parler de ça !

.-Mais…

.-Bon, Lunard, Danel, vous vous bougez oui ? » Hurla Peter.

Les deux concernés regardèrent automatiquement en direction du Maraudeur et le virent en train de lutter contre le Géant dont ils étaient censés s'occuper. Peter tentait **(N/A : Misérablement)** de protéger Andréa, mais, seul contre le Géant, il n'en menait pas large.

Les deux amis accoururent vers Queudver et l'aidèrent avec difficulté à empêcher le Géant de piétiner la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Mais la créature finit bien vite par se désintéresser d'eux quand il vit son « ami » tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd alors que Sirius et Clémence échangeaient un petit « tape-m'en-cinq ». La Géant restant décida donc de se débarrasser de ces fichues mouches qui avaient neutralisé son confrère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clémence souriait en éclata de rire en tapant dans la main de Sirius. Finalement, après de nombreux tours pour rien en essayant d'endormir la méfiance du monstre (avec Océane pour l'occuper aussi), ils avaient réussi à la neutraliser. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Mais la Serdaigle ne se faisait pas trop de souci, ça allait être assez simple maintenant qu'elle avait attrapé le coup de main !

« Clem, attention ! » Hurla Sirius.

La Préfète-en-Chef se retourna d'un coup pour voir le troisième Géant avancer vers elle un poing menaçant. Elle vira brusquement et se retrouva juste derrière le Géant. C'est alors qui lui vient une idée. Saugrenue, certes, mais normale pour une personne qui reste avec les Maraudeurs une bonne partie de son temps depuis sa première année.

Elle fit donc un signe discret à Sirius qui sembla comprendre qu'il fallait laisser Clémence s'occuper de tout. Il fit donc à son tour un avertissement silencieux à Océane qui acquiesça et fit passer le mot en bas. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention du Géant vers Clémence, les amis regardèrent ailleurs, mais tout en surveillant le Géant du coin de l'œil.

Finalement, Clémence prit une grande inspiration, et passa à l'attaque.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un homme, placé en haut de la colline de Pré-au-Lard, regardait l'avance de l'attaque avec un sourire satisfait.

Il aimait ce genre d'endroit. Voir sans être vu, surveillant sans être surveillé, commandant ses troupes sans que Dumbledore ou même ce Parker puisse l'atteindre.

Il éclata d'un rire, froid, sans la moindre once de joie, mais pourtant ravi. Aujourd'hui il aurait sa revanche.

Il fronça pourtant les sourcils de contrariété lorsqu'il vit un de ses Géants s'effondrer. Le Lord Noir jeta un sort qui eut un « effet loupe » : il vit ainsi, sur un balai, Potter et son clébard** (N/A : JE ne dénigre pas Sirius, JE n'ai rien contre Sirius, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Voldy !lol)**.

Il comprit rapidement que les deux Gryffondor avaient réussi à neutraliser son Géant. Et à sauver cette fille par la même occasion. Ce que les Potter pouvaient être agaçants parfois… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres retint un soupir lassé et appela ses Mangemorts et Détraqueurs, obligeant certains à aller ennuyer un peu ces empêcheurs de détruire en rond.

Enlevant finalement le sort d'un geste de la main, il regarda plus près de lui, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, voyant une silhouette vêtue de vert se battre comme un démon conter les Mangemorts, tel le sortilège de la Mort semait les cadavres derrière lui. Mais, Voldemort le sentait, le savait, ce « rayon » ne tuait pas. Il ne semait pas la mort ; il faisait ça par respect. Et, d'un côté, Jedusor aussi respectait ce Harry Parker.

Du moins, aussi bien que l'on pouvait honorer un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Un sourire d'envie de revanche se dessina sur les lèvres du Mage Noir. Et si…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clémence fonça sur le Géant, baguette à la main, sort à la bouche, balai en peine puissance. Seule, sans aucune personne pour la couvrir, elle passa au dessus de la tête de la créature et, une fois face au front du Géant, elle ralentit brutalement, visa vite fait la bosse de la créature et hurla le sort de Stupéfixion, juste avant que la main du géant ne se referme sur son balai.

Le monstre s'écroula, mais au lieu de tomber en arrière, comme l'avaient fait ses deux compagnons avant lui, il tomba en avant, entraînant par la même occasion Clémence dans sa chute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius regarda sans pouvoir rien faire son amie de Serdaigle être entraînée par le poids du Géant. Au dernier moment elle tenta bien de bouger mais il était trop tard, et le Géant s'écroula par terre, sa tête heurtant la jambe de Clémence, la cassant dans un bruit sourd.

Tout le monde se précipita vers elle, Sirius appuya sur le manche de son balai pour retourner sur la terre ferme. Il atterrit à côté de Clémence qui semblait pleurer de douleur. Il lui fit un sourire tendre et passa délicatement sa main dans les cheveux de son amie en lui soufflant des mots de réconfort.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

« T'inquiète pas pour moi 'Rius, ça va aller, je suis grande, et t'as plus besoin de moi maintenant. Mais pense à lui dire quand même…

.-Clem… »

Elle lui sourit une fois de plus et ferma les yeux. Remus et Sirius s'attelèrent alors immédiatement à soulever du mieux qu'ils pouvaient le tête du Géant, alors qu'Océane et Amélia tiraient doucement une Clémence inerte vers elles pour délivrer sa jambe.

Prenant pour la première fois les directives, Peter annonça :

« On l'emmène dans la Grande Salle, il y a toujours une chance… »

Tous acquiescèrent et Sirius prit son amie dans ses bras. Il jeta un regard en direction de l'endroit où James, Lily et Sélénia étaient censés se battre. Malheureusement, il ne vit rien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James venait à peine de ramener Andréa, inconsciente, sur le terre ferme, quand un groupe de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs surgit, le séparant des autres. Ils s'aperçut bien vite qu'il était en bien mauvaise posture et commença à se battre sans attendre.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort eut l'effet escompté mais James se traita bien vite d'imbécile heureux lorsqu'il entendit les rires narquois des Mangemorts alors que l'un d'eux allait pour réveiller son collègue.

« Ener…

.-Stupéfix ! »

Deux rayons surgirent de derrière James et se dirigèrent respectivement vers le Mangemort qui avait prononcé le premier sort et vers un second qui avait la baguette levée en direction du Maraudeur. Ce dernier se retourna pour voir Lily et Sélénia baguette à la main. Il leur fit un petit sourire avant de sentir ces entrailles se geler. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, mais c'était sûrement l'adrénaline qui lui avait empêché de sentir la présence des créatures. Alors que les souvenirs des larmes de Mélanie lui revenaient en mémoire. Il secoua la tête et s'efforça à penser à un souvenir plus joyeux.

« Spero Patronum ! »

Comme d'habitude, l'énorme chien argenté surgit, et partit immédiatement à l'attaque. Les Mangemorts ne perdirent pas plus de temps et commencèrent également à attaquer. Les sorts jaillirent de toutes parts, tous plus ou moins dangereux. Lily et Sélénia s'étaient approchées de James, formant un trio plus que déterminé à s'en sortir. Leurs sorts étaient bien moins risqués que ceux des hommes en noir, mais ils se défendaient tout de même bien.

Après un temps qui paru extrêmement long aux trois adolescents, les Détraqueurs furent réduits à néant par le Patronus de James. Sélénia laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle sentait son corps se réchauffer et ses idées devenir beaucoup moins noires, même si elle en combattait une partie. Dès l'annihilation des Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts se firent encore moins « agréables ». Bien qu'ils avaient évité les Impardonnables jusqu'à présent, ils s'en donnaient maintenant à cœur joie.

« Endoloris ! »

Le sort l'atteint sans qu'elle ne puisse répondre et elle s'agenouilla de douleur sur le sol, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau comme brûlé au fer rouge.

Elle criait sans s'en apercevoir. Le son sortait de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tant la douleur l'emprisonnait. Elle pouvait lutter, elle le devait, mais c'était impossible. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Chaque tentative de se relever était à chaque fois plus dure alors que le Mangemort tenait négligemment sa baguette levée.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort jeté par James atteignit de plein fouet le Mangemort qui ne s'y attendait pas, et le sortilège de douleur prit fin. Sélénia se senti immédiatement mieux, mais se laissa trop facilement convaincre par le noir qui tentait de l'absorber. Elle plongea presque immédiatement dans l'inconscience.

James, voyant les yeux de Sélénia devenir vitreux et sachant qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus capable de se défendre seule redoubla de rage et de puissance, gaspillant un maximum de son énergie à des sorts n'atteignant même pas leur cible.

« Tu peux tenter n'importe quoi Potter, rien ne nous empêchera de te ramener au Maître. Déclara un Mangemort plutôt grand et élancé d'une voix grave.

.-Ben voyons ! Répliqua James en évitant un sort sur sa gauche. Vous tous, vous vous croyez puissants parce que vous léchez les pieds qu'un imbécile de première ayant malheureusement assez de jugeote pour tous vous berner ! C'est là qu'on voit le déclin de l'intelligence ! »

Le Mangemort eut un spasme de rage et leva sa baguette directement en direction de Sélénia, le sortilège de mort à la bouche. Sans savoir pourquoi, James porta aussitôt la main à son poignet en récitant une litanie qui ne lui était pourtant jamais parvenue aux oreilles.

« Avada…

.-Que ceux qui sont entrés sans y être invités repartent sans se retourner et ne reviennent jamais…

.-Kedav…

.-… et que leurs peaux soient marquées par la douleur qu'ils ont provoqué. »

Le sort jaillit alors que James finissait l'incantation. Plusieurs Mangemorts se volatilisèrent dans un cri d'effroi. James n'eut pas le temps de déplacer Sélénia du chemin du sort. Elle allait mourir, et il n'aurait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher… une fois de plus. Avec le désespoir vint la perte d'énergie, et il se laissa à son tour absorber par le noir et ne vit pas la forme qui se jeta face au sort, juste devant la fille du Ministre…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily reteint un cri de stupeur quand elle vit son professeur de Potions, Cyrielle Tranchant, se jeter face au sort de la mort, protégeant par sa vie celle de Sélénia. Mais elle n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de s'apitoyer sur le sort de cette femme car James venait à son tour de s'effondrer, laissant Lily seule face à 4 Mangemorts.

« C'est moi ou ils sont moins nombreux tout à coup ? » Pensa Lily.

En effet, le nombre de Mangemorts avait nettement diminué, quasiment de moitié. Cela remit du baume au cœur à la jeune fille qui reprit son combat avec plus d'ardeur encore. Mais, même contre quatre Mangemorts au lieu des 10 de départ, elle n'arriverait à rien seule. Elle décida pourtant de se battre. « Ne serait-ce que pour protéger Sélénia et James » pensa t-elle avec un profond soupir.

« Pyro ! »

Le sortilège de feu frôla un des Mangemorts et laissa une traînée de feu sur sa robe noire qu'il s'empressa d'éteindre. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il se retourna vers ses compagnons et leur fit un signe de tête. Lily compris tout de suite que cela allait mal finir pour elle. Elle tenta donc de passer inaperçue quelques secondes, juste assez pour pouvoir disparaître. Mais ces yeux tombèrent sur Sélénia et James et elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pouvait renoncer. Pour eux. Elle devait tenter de les protéger même si elle savait très bien où cela allait la mener… elle tenterait de les sauver.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry voyageait parmi Mangemorts et Détraqueurs, déstabilisant autant qu'il pouvait le faire. Il blessait, sans tuer pour autant. Il n'avait tué qu'une seule personne jusqu'à présent, et jamais il ne s'abaisserait à jouer au même jeu que son ennemi. La seule personne qu'il tuera (peut-être pour la seconde fois) sera toujours Lord Voldemort.

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup… » Pensa Harry avec un sourire narquois.

En effet, le Mage Noir s'avancer vers lui, un air froid sur le visage, une certitude à l'air inébranlable dans son regard rouge. Harry écarta encore quelques Mangemorts de son chemin, alors que la douleur de sa cicatrice se faisait cuisante. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit que Voldemort était maintenant tout près de lui. Sans une once de peur dans le regard, Harry releva la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

La voix d'Harry était sèche, froide, bien différente de celle qu'on l'entendait utiliser habituellement. L'ennemi n'en fit pourtant aucun cas et répliqua avec calme :

« Un duel.

.- Votre défaite dans le train ne vous a donc pas suffi ? Non, bien sûr que non, poursuivit Harry avant que Tom ne puisse répliquer. Le _grand_ Lord Voldemort ne renonce jamais c'est bien ça ? Pourtant, la ténacité n'est pas un des grands traits de caractère de votre aïeul… Mais la stupidité sûrement, vu celle dont vous faites preuve… »

Bizarrement, Voldemort ne réagit pas, ce qui inquiéta quelque peu le professeur. Autant, battre Voldemort après qu'il ait perdu la majorité de ses moyens s'avérait relativement facile, autant s'il restait calme Harry pouvait se préparer à un véritable combat !

« Tu sais, tu m'intrigues Parker… Tu ne tues aucun de mes Mangemorts, tu as eu la chance de me battre dans le train, ton Patronus lui-aussi est spécial… et, plus que tout, tu me tiens tête.

.-C'est donc cela qui vous étonne ? Que je ne sois pas assez crétin pour vous suivre comme vos sales oiseaux sans cervelle ? Quand on voit l'intelligence de vos hommes, on comprend pourquoi ils vous suivent… »

Harry lança un regard meurtrier au Lord Noir qui lui répondit d'un sourire vainqueur. Effectivement, Harry commençait à s'énerver… Mais le Mage Noir ne comprenait pas. Autant, sa colère lui était fatale, autant pour Harry elle était un atout…

Alors, comme comprenant d'un regard que les paroles de politesse étaient finies, chacun se plaça face à face, baguette à la main.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Océane arriva dans la Grande Salle (réquisitionnée par les infirmières) plus tard que les autres. Elle avait en effet tenté de retrouver Lily, Sélénia et James pour leur parler de Clémence mais elle ne les avait pas retrouvé. Elle avait aussi recherché Léo mais elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de son petit-ami. Bizarrement, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers ses amis qui étaient au chevet de Clémence. Quand ils la virent arriver, leurs mines devinrent sombres. Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Que se passe t-il ? C'est Clémence ? Demanda t-elle avec angoisse.

.- Non, Clémence va s'en sortir. Répondit Sirius. Enfin, c'est ce qu'a laissé entendre Madame Pomfresh.

.- Comment ça laissé entendre ? S'énerva Océane. Mais qu'est-ce que vous me cachez à la fin ? »

Pour la calmer, Sirius se leva et la prit amicalement dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller mais bientôt soupira de frustration.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Léo en venant ? »

Elle vit définitivement leurs regards devenir tristes et elle sentit la peur s'emparer d'elle. Océane se défit de l'étreinte du Maraudeur et courut vers Ginny, qui était la plus proche. Quand elle la vit arriver, cette dernière eut une moue triste qui ne fit que confirmer le mauvais pressentiment de la jeune fille.

« Ginny, que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi ils ne veulent rien me dire ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Léo ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune maman lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna vers le fond de la Grande Salle. Océane la suivit, les larmes roulant doucement sur ces joues alors qu'elle comprenait durement ce qu'elle allait voir. L'aide infirmière s'arrêta devant un lit caché derrière un paravent, lui serra doucement la main avant de la lâcher et murmura d'un ton désolé :

« Nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il était … trop tard. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas… »

Ginny partit ensuite, laissant Océane seule face à ce paravent. Elle essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient et entra.

Léo était là, seul, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, un air de souffrance sur son doux visage. Océane s'assit près de lui. Il portait de nombreuses blessures, certaines beaucoup plus profondes que d'autres. C'était sûrement cela qui l'avait tué. Elle ne fit plus rien pour retenir ces larmes et un cri de souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres, résonnant dans tout le château en désolation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Harry entendit le cri il partit à l'attaque, sa haine contre cet horrible serpent redoublant. C'était à cause de lui si maintenant un élève avait le cœur déchiré par la mort. Ce fut sans état d'âme qu'il prononça la formule :

« Pyro. »

Il l'avait à peine murmurée. Pourtant, un immense jet de feu sortit de sa baguette, se dirigeant vers Voldemort. Ce dernier répliqua avec une grande vague d'eau qui annula le feu, non sans jeter autour d'eux une grande quantité de vapeur. Sans se défaire de son sourire moqueur, il nargua le jeune homme :

« Tu sais Parker, si tu voulais une petite balnéo, il suffisait d'aller dans un des thermes du Chemin de Traverse, il paraît qu'ils marchent très bien en ce moment…

.- Tiens tiens, maintenant vous parlez balnéo Tom ? Je ne vous ait jamais vu changer de sujet en si peu de temps, seriez-vous stressé ? Sectusempra. »

Voldemort évita le sort avec une profonde réflexion visible sur son visage, et un peu de colère dans les yeux. Il commençait à être agacé, Harry le savait.

« Je ne connais pas ce sort… Seriez-vous encore plus secret que je l'aurais cru, Harry Parker ? »

Harry grinça des dents. Il venait de faire une gaffe, une grosse gaffe. Ce sort n'était pas encore découvert à cette époque, et Voldemort, en bon curieux qu'il était, allait sûrement faire des recherches. Que dira t-il quand il s'apercevra que ce sort n'est connu d'aucun livre ?

Trop pris dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas que Voldemort était en train de réciter une incantation. Il fut brusquement remit dans la réalité quand une dizaine de petites dagues lui arrivèrent dessus. Il en évita une partie, mais certaines firent couler son sang sur sa joue gauche, son épaule et sa cuisse droite. En réponse, il prononça une sorte de litanie… qui fit venir à lui une épée au manche incrusté de rubis. « Quitte à le faire douter… » Songea Harry. Puis il reprit à voix haute :

« Il me semble, Tom, que tu as envie d'un joli petit combat à l'arme blanche. Je me trompe ? »

Pour toute réponse, une épée apparut dans les mains de Mage Noir. S'engagea alors un combat digne des grands duels du Moyen-âge. Les armes s'entrechoquaient alors que le silence se faisait peu à peu dans le Parc, tous se retournant, s'approchant, pour admirer la ferveur de ce combat épique.

Alors qu'il parait un coup du Mage Noir, Harry sourit. Il se demandait comment arriver à battre Voldemort. Car, s'ils continuaient ainsi, le combat aller s'éterniser et Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde soit au courant de ceci. Alors, calmement, il commença à rassembler ses pouvoirs dans sa main gauche, sa main droite tenant toujours fermement l'épée de Gryffondor.

Son attention baissait de plus en plus et Voldemort prit la première brèche. Il enfonça l'épée dans son ventre. Harry grimaça sous le coup mais n'en oublia pas pour autant son objectif. Sans ouvrir la bouche, il inscrit dans sa tête les mots de l'incantation.

Voldemort faisait maintenant tourner l'épée avec un plaisir malsain plus qu'évident. Mais ce plaisir disparut bien vite quand il se sentit disparaître, sa main ne pouvant plus toucher son jouet pour provoquer la douleur de son adversaire. Ce dernier lui dit avec un sourire moqueur qui dissimulait plutôt mal la douleur qui l'animait :

"Un point partout Tom, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais ma revanche.

-Oh oui, Parker, et bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois…"

Mais Harry n'entendit pas la réponse du Mage Noir, ses sens laissant place à une douleur lente, lancinante alors qu'il enlevait l'épée de Serpentard de son ventre. Le noir tentait de prendre sa place dans son esprit mais le jeune homme lutta de toutes ses forces. Ailleurs, le combat avait cessé. Les Magemorts transplanaient, brisant sans vergogne les sorts anti-tranplanage mis en place par le directeur, alors que les Détraqueurs "sortaient" par la Forêt Interdite. Tous les élèves et professeurs se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, sûrement pour une vérification des infirmières. Harry grimaça un peu plus. Ginny allait l'assassiner…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(N/A : PDV interne, d'une « personne » que vous reconnaîtrez… ;))**

Tout dans la Grande Salle n'est que pleurs et grimaces de douleur. Les infirmières mettent les bouchées doubles, passant d'un lit à un autre, mettant un onguent, murmurant un sort, fermant les yeux des quelques morts que l'on n'a pu éviter. Je fais parti de ceux–là. Je ne suis ni mort, ni fantôme. Je suis encore dans « l'entre-deux ». Je ne sais pas si je vais suivre le chemin ou non. Il y a des gens que je ne voudrais jamais quitter. Dont Océane, qui est assise à mon chevet en pleurant. Je voudrais sécher ses larmes. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux rien faire. Et pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, la rassurer, lui dire que je suis là… Mais, même si je reviens sous la forme d'un esprit, je ne pourrais plus jamais sentir son souffle sur ma peau, lui caresser la joue ou même goûter ses lèvres. Et je m'en voudrais. Horriblement. Je m'en voudrais de pouvoir la voir jour après jour sans pouvoir la réconforter autrement que par des paroles…

Tiens, ça bouge en bas. Les infirmières déplacent les blessés, mais trois lits restent dans la Salle. Dumbledore et Parker retransforment tous les lits inoccupés en tables et chaises. J'aime bien ce professeur de DCFM, et je ne suis pas le seul je crois bien. J'espère qu'il restera plus de l'année… Tiens, l'Auror Potter parle avec le professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur a l'air soucieux. Il hoche la tête et projette une gerbe d'étincelle dans les airs. Tout le monde se retourne vers lui. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il arriver à faire ça…

« Léo ? »

Je me retourne. Face à moi se trouve le spectre de Tranchant, mon ancienne professeur de Potions et une gamine qui devait être en première année. Petite imprudente… on lui avait dit de rester à l'intérieur…

« Oui ?

-Allons-y, ils nous attendent… »

Une sorte de tunnel s'ouvre face à nous. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil en bas, dernier au revoir à mon amour. En bas, le silence est complet, ils ont l'air bien assommés. Je me demande ce que Potter père a pu leur dire…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore fait apparaître une gerbe d'étincelles. Aussitôt, le calme se fait dans la Grande Salle. Tous ont les larmes aux yeux, ou presque, et regardent le directeur. Bizarrement, ce n'est pas ce dernier qui prend la parole, mais Dimitri Potter, chef des Aurors :

« Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette attaque aurait pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts. Rassurez-vous, il n'y a que des blessés légers, si l'on excepte trois morts… (il laissa un petit moment de silence) et trois disparus : Lily Evans, Sélénia Revol et James Potter. Rien de bien grave en somme. »

**Fin du chapitre.**

_**Moi ? Faire passer Dimitri pour une ordure de la pire espèce ? Naon ! XD Et si maintenant vous le pensez, attendez la suite, ça va être pire (si, c'est possible :D)**_

_**Et bien voilà ! Alors, comment il vous a paru ce chapitre ? Trop court ? Trop long ? Trop attendu ? Bon, là je sais, la réponse est oui mais je suis désolée, je peux pas faire plus vite ! Allez, voilà les réponses aux reviews pour me faire pardonner ! ;)**_

**MAUGREI : Bon, voilà le chap 10. Alors, verdict pour ce Harry/Voldy que tu attendais ? lol. peluche !**

**lolo : Merci ! Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ce passage, même si j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire et que je l'imaginais plus long. Enfin bon… ;)**

**Dawn456 : Oui je sais, je suis d'une lenteur horrible mais… PARDONNE MOI ! mdr. S'il te plaît :D Oui, peut-être… mais à sa place, je me serai énervée tout autant, si ce n'est plus ! (Suis p'têt un peu impulsive en même temps ! ;)). Moi ? Sadique ? Non, je crois pas ! lol. Bon, on peut pas dire que ça a été si rapide que ça, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! Zibous ! **

**mate : Merci ! **

**lithil : Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre :) Merci beaucoup !**

**Takoma : Pourquoi Mélanie et Dimitri ne s'aiment pas ? Ah, c'est pourtant expliqué, non ? Oo Enfin, pour faire court, Dimitri a quasiment renié Mélanie, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Si j'ai fait de Dimitri un personnage plutôt « méchant », c'est comme pour donner une espèce « d'excuse » à James… Mais je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet… ;)**

**big apple : Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de faire une fin comme ça ? Hum… mon côté sadique je suppose ! lol. Mais je pense que cette fin là est pas mal dans le genre aussi… ;)**

**lolo Evans : Merci ! Sadique ! Hum… j'me disais aussi ! lol. Voilà la suite, suis pas sûre qu'elle soit allée très vite mais bon… :D**

**Melody Evans : Hum… je coupe là… parce que je suis MISSANTE ! Muhuhahahahaha ! (Voldy doit déteindre un peu trop ! XD)**

**Ocaora : Bon, vite c'est loupé mais voilà la suite :D**

**Rebecca-Black : Je t'ai gardé pour la fin parce que bon… lol. Je crois que tu m'as bien fait passer l'envie d'arrêter cette fic ! Enfin bon toute petite voix Est-ce que je vais me faire démembrer ? attend la réponse avec anxiété Je vais essayer de faire le chapitre 12 aussi vite que possible, mais je promets rien ! (oui parce que si je promets après je vais me faire assassiner si c'est pas dans les temps ! XD) J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bisous ! P.S : Evite de trop rester avec Voldychoupinet, il a tendance à déteindre sur toi je crois bien… lol. P.S2 : A quand la suite de ta fic ? **

_**Bon ben voilà ! Je suis partie pour l'écriture du 12 ! peluche tout le monde ! Et si jamais l'envie vous prend d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche, n'hésitez pas :D**_

_Je la booste, je la booste, je la booste ! Lilya, dis-moi, j'ai pas le droit de te tuer ? Non ? Alors, OK, on passe aux grands moyens : BONSAÏ ! -lui saute dessus avec des légumes déjà éclatés provenus de sa réserve personnelle qu'elle ne manque jamais de se prendre- Bisouuuus à vous, les revieweurs de 'Lia, et puis, bonnes vac's _

_**Kissous à tous !**_

_**Lilya**_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Prisonniers de la mort

_**Oui, je sais, ça fait un moment ! Mais je suis désolée, je peux pas faire plus vite ! Avec l'internat et tout, c'est un rythme que je ne tiens qu'à moitié. Je fais de mon mieux mais bon… Enfin, je vous laisse lire, après tout, vous êtes là pour ça ! XD**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker : Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Emma est une Animagus Licorne, Anna parle aux animaux et Laure est une Métamorphomage.**

**Résumé du chapitre 11 : **

**Voldemort attaque Poudlard, à l'aide de Détraqueurs, de Géants et bien sûr de ses fidèles Mangemorts. Mais le Lord Noir n'assiste pas à la bataille. Harry combat les Détraqueurs et se rend compte alors que son Patronus n'est plus le même, ce qui d'un côté est arrangeant.**

**Les Maraudeurs, Sel, Lily, Amélia, Andréa, Clémence et Océane combattent plusieurs Géants. Après en avoir éliminé un, ils sont séparé : Lily, Sélénia et James combattent des Mangemorts et plusieurs Détraqueurs, alors que les autres sont toujours face aux Géants. Andréa est sonné, Clémence aussi, mais les Géants sont neutralisés.**

**James, Sel et Lily, de leur côté, n'en mènent pas bien large. Ils réussissent à neutraliser les Détraqueurs, mais les Mangemorts sont encore trop nombreux et Sélénia est hors d'état de combattre. Grâce à sa gourmette, James parvint à éliminer la moitié des Mangemorts mais devient lui aussi hors d'état de nuire. Lily doit se battre toute seule, et ne tarde pas à suivre ses compagnons…**

**Pendant ce temps, un combat épique s'engage entre Harry et Voldemort. Ce dernier s'échappe avant la fin, et Harry écope d'une jolie blessure au ventre.**

**On apprend que Léo McDrell (Serdaigle et petit-ami d'Océane) est mort durant la bataille, et que Lily, James et Sélénia ont disparus, probablement enlevés…**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas :P**_

Chapitre 12 : Prisonniers de la mort, des souvenirs et de la bêtise humaine…

Un homme, grand et mince, sa longue robe noire flottant autour de lui et sa capuche couvrant jusque ses lèvres, avançait d'un pas énergique dans l'immense demeure. Il était heureux. Pour une fois, il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son Maître. Car les efforts n'étaient pas très concluants jusqu'à présent. Mais il touchait au but. Bientôt, il pourrait révéler au Seigneur des Ténèbres le Secret qu'il cherche à percer…

Le Mangemort arriva devant une grande porte d'ébène. Elle était entrouverte, alors il entra. Il savait que le Lord l'attendait. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'avança vers la silhouette mince qui lui tournait le dos, nullement étonné par la luxure de la pièce ou le fait qu'elle ne soit éclairée que par un feu faible, qui mourrait dans la cheminée.

Le Mangemort arriva rapidement devant son Maître. N'oubliant pas, malgré son important statut auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à quel point celui-ci pouvait sévir s'il ne respectait pas les règles, l'homme en noir s'agenouilla et baisa les pieds de son Maître.

« Que se passe t-il ?

.-Maître, nous revenons de la bataille. Nous avons vos trois prisonniers.

.-Je n'en demandais que deux ! Qu'avez-vous fait encore, bande d'incapables ? »

Le Second sentit la colère dans la voix de son Maître et s'en voulut terriblement, pensant également aux représailles qu'il subirait sûrement à la fin de cet entretient. Mais il ne se permit aucun frisson et répondit :

« Maître, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Quand nous les avons séparés des autres, il y en a une qui les a accompagnés. Elle a été la dernière à s'évanouir et nous n'avons pas pu faire de cas, étant donné que… nous étions en train de perdre. »

Le Mangemort attendait avec inquiétude la réponse de son Maître. Et plus le silence pesait, plus il savait que la punition serait lourde. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment peur. Le Seigneur était obligé de le garder en vie, il avait besoin de lui. Finalement, la voix glacée retentit :

« … Très bien. Déjà, nous avons Potter et Revol, c'est une bonne chose. Qui est ce troisième élève ?

.-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, je ne la connais pas. Et ils n'ont guère étés bavards durant la bataille…

.-Décris-la moi. Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.-C'était la plus petite du trio. Des cheveux auburn, et des yeux vert émeraude…

.-Emeraude dis-tu ? Intéressant… » Voldemort laissa ses pensées vagabonder un court moment puis reprit : « Bien, j'irai leur rendre visite d'ici peu. Après tout, c'est ce qu'on attend du maître des lieux… »

Il éclata d'un rire froid et sans joie. Le Second se retint bien de le suivre. Il savait qu'agir devant le Seigneur sans son ordre, c'était signer sur la longue liste d'attente pour le Doloris.

« Merci, tu peux y aller. »

Le Mangemort se leva lentement, trop content d'échapper au sortilège de douleur pour sa défaite que son Maître aurait pu lui lancer.

« Oh… Et as-tu des réponses quand à ton autre mission ? »

Le Second se raidit. Il prit le moins de temps possible pour lui répondre.

« Non Maître, mais cela ne saurait tarder, elle est sur le point de craquer.

.-Bien… Endoloris. »

Le Mangemort tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur. Pourtant, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« Apprends qu'il est bien mieux de me donner toutes les informations que je veux savoir avant que je les demande. » Il leva le sort. « Tu peux partir.

.-Oui Maître, au revoir Maître. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix faible.

Puis il se releva, plutôt difficilement et, sans un mot, sortit, laissant le Mage Noir seul.

Un long sifflement rauque se fit bientôt entendre et Voldemort tourna son regard rouge vers son serpent Nagini. Le Seigneur fit un sourire et répondit :

Oui Nagini, tu sembles avoir compris aussi bien que moi… Cette troisième jeune fille m'a donné l'idée d'un merveilleux appât. Ou plutôt de trois…

Le Seigneur éclata d'un rire froid alors qu'il sortait du salon, se rendant dans les cachots pour « accueillir » ses charmants prisonniers…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

L'annonce de Dimitri jeta un froid immense dans la salle. Puis, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant apparaître un jeune homme d'environ dix-neuf ans, le corps couvert de sang et un plaie béante sur le ventre. Ginny accourut aussitôt près de son mari et ce fut le déclenchement : tous les élèves se mirent à crier, et certains -comme Sirius- gardaient la bouche grande ouverte d'indignement face aux paroles de l'Auror Potter. Finalement, une grande claque retentit, suffisant à calmer tout le monde pour une seconde fois. Enfin, presque tout le monde…

« Mais tu es fou ? Il aurait pu te tuer ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Harry ! Tu es malade ! Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? Tu veux me laisser seule élever nos enfants ?

.-Ginny, Ginny je t'en prie, calme-toi… Implora Harry, respirant de plus en plus difficilement.

.-Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je vois ce que cet idiot t'a encore fait ? Et tu étais obligé de le provoquer ? »

Mais Harry ne put répondre aux questions de sa femme, car il venait de s'évanouir. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop. Ginny, voyant son mari s'effondrer sur le lit le plus proche, en oublia sa colère et le rouge qu'elle avait laissé sur ses joues, troqué contre une inquiétude immense et un teint plus pâle que la mort. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, murmurant des sortilèges de soin et faisant parvenir par un « Accio » diverses concoctions.

Autour d'elle, les mouvements avaient repris. Les professeurs se baladaient parmi les élèves, recueillant les nouvelles, aidant les blessés, réconfortant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Les Aurors se retirèrent d'un même mouvement, menés par Dumbledore, et Ginny et Pomfresh étaient au chevet d'Harry. Sirius, Remus et Peter vinrent bientôt les rejoindre.

« Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda anxieusement le loup-garou.

.-Il a intérêt ! » Grommela Ginny. Apparemment, sa colère n'était pas entièrement retombée.

Pomfresh sourit.

« Il devrait se réveiller d'ici peu. Ses blessures sont plutôt superficielles si l'on oublie son ventre. Il s'en est bien sortit.

.-Il a l'habitude. Soupira Ginny. Il se met toujours dans des situations impossibles… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'aussi inconscient ?

.-C'est le cas de le dire ! » Plaisanta Sirius. Mais la farce ne fut guère appréciée par Ginny qui lui jeta un regard plus que septique. Contrit, Sirius baissa les yeux, pour remarquer ceux –ouverts !- d'Harry qui lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et reprit :

« Tu ne le sais pas Ginny ? »

La jeune femme le regarda de nouveau avant de répondre :

« Si je sais. C'est un homme admirable, beau, intelligent, aimant, adorable…

.-Gentil ? Murmura Harry avec un petit sourire.

.-Gentil… oui, quand il ne se met pas dans des situations impossibles pour me faire tourner en bourrique ! » Répliqua Ginny en regardant son mari.

Harry lui fit simplement un sourire tout innocent. Elle soupira, ne répliquant rien, se tenant à soigner les blessures d'Harry le mieux possible. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient toujours là, et Harry finit par leur demander la raison de leur présence.

« Ben… en fait… on voulait savoir ce qu'il en était de James. Commença Peter.

.-Sans oublier Sélénia ! Continua Sirius, le teint d'un coup plus foncé.

.-Et… je voulais savoir si vous saviez comment était mort Léo. » Intervint une nouvelle voix.

Harry tourna doucement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Océane, teintés d'une lueur qu'Harry aurait pu prendre pour de la peine pure s'il ne connaissait pas la femme qu'elle était devenue. Pourtant, il ne pût que se sentir désolé. Car dans son monde, Léo était bel et bien vivant, et tous deux avaient trois merveilleux enfants qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il laissa couler une larme lorsqu'il comprit que ces trois bouts de chou ne verraient jamais la lumière du jour. Il prit son courage à deux mains quand il saisit la réponse qu'il devait lui donner…

« Il est mort… en protégeant un des Aurors…

.-Lequel ? Que je le sache au moins. »

Harry jeta un regard profondément troublé à Ginny, qui comprit immédiatement. Pourtant, elle acquiesça doucement, comme pour inciter son mari à répondre, même si cette réponse lui coûtait.

« Léo est mort… en voulant sauver Dimitri Potter. »Articula difficilement Harry.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sirius poussa un grognement de rage, Peter ouvrit les yeux d'un air surpris, Remus soupira brutalement et Océane se prit la tête dans les mains. Un long moment de silence passa, sans qu'aucun ne l'interrompe. Ce fut finalement Océane qui reprit la parole :

« Très bien. S'il sauve Sélénia, Lily et James, peut-être que Léo ne sera pas mort en vain… mais j'en doute.

.-Pour le moment, nous ne savons même pas s'il ont réellement étés enlevés. Annonça Ginny pour calmer le jeu.

.-Tu essaies de nous faire croire qu'ils se sont simplement cachés dans la Forêt Interdite pour nous faire une blague ? S'énerva Océane.

.-Elle n'a pas dit ça ! Répondit Harry. Mais elle a raison : Tant que nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Pas plus que les Aurors d'ailleurs…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le bruit de chaînes qui claquent violemment lui fit ouvrir les yeux. C'était un son inhabituel, d'autant que ces souvenirs étaient plutôt voilés, signe qu'il s'était sûrement évanoui par manque de Magie, et non endormi comme il aurait pu le supposer. James remit d'un geste machinal ses lunettes sur ses yeux noisette et embrassa la pièce du regard.

Il eut vite fait d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il vit pouvait se résumer en deux mots : noir et ennuis. James sentit aussitôt la machine se remettre en marche dans son cerveau. Tout s'aligna à une vitesse fulgurante : la blague qui meurt avec l'annonce de Maugrey, la bataille, les Géants, les Détraqueurs, les Mangemorts… Ces Mangemorts qui lui avaient paru si familiers l'espace d'un instant… et Sélénia, qui était tombée avant lui… était-elle morte ? Son cœur s'emplit de peine à cette pensée. Il avait déjà perdu une sœur, il ne voulait pas perdre cette amie qu'il aimait plus que tout…

« Bon, ressaisis-toi mon vieux. Au lieu de te lamenter, essaie plutôt de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là ! » Pensa James, s'infligeant une petite claque mentale.

Après quelques secondes d'investigation dans ses poches, il s'aperçut qu'on lui avait enlevé sa baguette « Où alors je l'ai oubliée dans le parc de Poudlard. » Se dit-il avec amertume. L'animagus cerf soupira bruyamment et tenta de se lever. La première fois, la pièce tangua si fortement qu'il pensa plus sérieux de se rasseoir immédiatement. La seconde fois pourtant, il parvint à tenir sur ses jambes suffisamment longtemps pour entrevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un tas d'oreillers au fond du cachot. Il se décida donc à y aller, à quatre pattes, ayant de nouveau eu un malaise.

Plus il parcourrait de chemin, plus il se disait que cela n'était définitivement pas ces oreillers si moelleux qu'il s'imaginait avec ardeur, et qu'il manquait définitivement de lumière dans cette pièce. Mais n'ayant pas encore assez récupéré pour faire de la Magie sans baguette, il se contenta donc d'avancer en grognant.

Il faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il entendit le « tas » lui « répondre ». En effet, un grognement sourd retentit dans la pièce, et James était plus que certain qu'il provenait de cette « chose » qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas définir avec précision.

De plus en plus intrigué, il se dandina de plus en plus vite, pour finalement arriver à destination. Il laissa échapper un gémissement entre joie et horreur quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en réalité de deux corps entremêlés, et que ces deux corps étaient ceux de Sélénia et Lily.

Il s'activa alors à vérifier si les deux jeunes femmes étaient en vie. Mettant rapidement ses doigts au niveau du cou de Lily, qui était la plus proche, il poussa un soupir de léger soulagement lorsqu'il entendit le pouls, faible, mais néanmoins présent. Il poussa ensuite délicatement la Préfète, la « démêlant » de son amie par la même occasion, et avança sa main pour tenter de trouver le pouls de Sélénia.

Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux avant que les doigts de James entrent en contact avec sa peau, le rassurant immédiatement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et tenta de se mettre en tailleur. Meilleure que lui, elle y arriva tout de suite. Sans avoir échangé la moindre parole, elle commença elle aussi à regarder autour d'elle, son regard s'arrêtant sur les grosses chaînes de fer qui tintaient sans arrêt, comme poussées par un vent imaginaire. Enfin, elle prit la parole d'une voix à la fois inquiète et déterminée :

« On est chez _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? Chez Voldemort…

.-J'en ai bien peur. » Fut la seule réponse de James, sans aucune intonation distincte dans la voix. Il regardait Lily sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Elle ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance. Mais le ferait-elle un jour ? Il paraissait très étonnant aux yeux de James que Lily ait à faire dans les plans de Voldemort, si ce n'est dans la partie « hasard total ».

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un bruit sourd. Les chaînes s'étaient tues. Un froid encore plus glacial régnait dans la pièce. On entendit des bruits de pas… qui se rapprochèrent… puis qui s'arrêtèrent. La porte du cachot s'ouvrit violemment puis _il_ apparut. Sélénia sentit un dégoût profond s'emparer de son être. Pourtant, l'homme avait un certain charme.

Grand, mais frêle, des cheveux châtains foncé et des yeux rouge rubis. Sans oublier un charisme à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

Mais aussi cette peau blanche trop pâle qui semblait n'avoir jamais pris le soleil, cet air malsain et arrogant, ces fentes au milieu du visage qui devaient servir de narines, ses mains trop osseuses, presque sans peau…

Et simplement tout ce que cet homme pouvait signifier. Non, Sélénia ne pouvait ressentir autre chose que cette aversion tenace. Cependant, elle comprenait d'un côté comment certains ne pouvaient résister…

James quant à lui se retint de lui cracher au visage. Cet homme –s'il pouvait encore être appelé ainsi- le répugnait du plus profond de son être, pour tout ce qu'il croyait être vrai et tout ce qu'il « défendait ».

C'était bien là la seule chose qu'il avait retenu des enseignements de son père. Mais c'était sûrement également la seule chose intelligente que celui-ci ait dite à ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait autant écouté son père que le jour où il lui avait parlé de Tom Jedusor… Lord Voldemort… cet homme qui avait tué sa sœur.

« Bien, bien, bien… nous voilà de nouveau réunis… » Commença Lord Voldemort d'un ton amusé.

Les adolescents se contentèrent de leur jeter un regard noir, sans aucune réponse.

« Vous semblez avoir oublié si facilement notre première rencontre… Et pourtant elle semblait si _poignante_. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous la remémorer… »

Le mage noir brandit sa baguette et murmura une petite formule en direction des deux jeunes éveillés. Aussitôt, ce fut toute une avalanche de souvenirs qui prirent place dans les esprits de James et Sélénia. Des souvenirs qu'ils auraient aimé oublier un jour…

Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, mais ce fut aussi net que s'il s'agissait d'un événement de la matinée…

**Flash-back :**

Le manoir Potter se dressait majestueusement en haut de la colline. Sous le coucher du soleil, il semblait étinceler de toutes parts. Tout semblait calme, plusieurs lapins gambadaient gaiement aux alentours de la propriété, et des rires provenant de trois charmants enfants pouvaient se faire entendre. Tout ici symbolisait la joie et la bonne humeur de la vie.

Ce fut plus tard dans la soirée que l'ambiance changea.

James, Sélénia et Thalia étaient tranquillement en train de jouer dans le salon quand des cris retentirent, de plus en plus forts. Les trois enfants échangèrent un regard consterné. Il semblait que Mélanie devait encore avoir fait une bêtise… Ils tendirent l'oreille pour tenter d'avoir plus d'informations.

« Tu fais honte à cette famille ! Tu es ici parce que je l'ai bien voulu ! Il aurait suffit d'un mot de ma bouche pour que tu n'es jamais eu le loisir de faire cet affront à la lignée !

.-Et quel affront t'ais-je fait, père ? » Commença Mélanie d'une voix calme. « Je viens de passer mes épreuves avec brio –comme tu l'avais souhaité-, je deviens préfète –comme tu l'as souhaité- et je vais dès maintenant plancher pour mes BUSEs –comme tu l'as souhaité. » Puis elle s'énerva. « Alors peux-tu me dire ce que j'ai encore fait de mal, cette fois ! »

Les jeunes se regardèrent, voyant arriver l'adolescente et l'adulte, ils voulurent s'en aller mais la réponse du père les cloua sur place :

« Tu es venue au monde ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter la requête de Mylèna… Répondit Dimitri d'une voix tranchante.

.-Alors… reprit Mélanie d'une voix hachée… tu m'en veux… pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait ?

.-Bien sûr que non ! C'est toi qui es la cause de tout ceci ! Répondit le père Potter avec fermeté et bêtise.

.-Tu vas me faire croire que c'est moi qui t'ai dit de faire un gosse à 20 ans à peine ? Tu crois que si je savais qu'en naissant j'aurais un père aussi con et indigne j'aurais choisi cette vie ? »

La claque qu'entendirent les enfants fut ce qui les incita à sortir une fois pour toute de la pièce. Pourtant, les voix ne se turent pas, même une fois sortis de cette aile du manoir en courant.

« Tais-toi petite insolente ! Je vais t'apprendre moi, à respecter tes pères !

.-Ne la touche pas Dimitri. »

Sélénia et Thalia tremblaient de peur. Qu'allait-il encore arriver cette fois ? James soupira, prit sa sœur par une main et son amie par l'autre et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la grande porte de bois, qui marquait l'entrée –ou plutôt la sortie pour eux- du manoir.

Les trois enfants se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le grand jardin entourant le manoir. D'ici, les cris étaient beaucoup moins forts, et surtout incompréhensibles. Mais cela n'altérait en rien leur curiosité.

« Dites, vous croyez que Mélanie s'est encore mal comportée ? Demanda une petite Sélénia à la voix enfantine et aux yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

.-Papa n'a jamais eu besoin que Mélan' ne se conduise pas bien pour lui dire des choses méchantes. Répondit Thalia d'une voix tintée de tristesse.

.-Mélanie s'est toujours bien comportée, précisa James. Mais papa trouve toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher. »

Les deux fillettes lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension mais il ne dit rien. Il ne fit que tendre les mains une nouvelle fois, que les deux filles prirent en même temps et tous les trois se mirent à marcher tranquillement, faisant le tour de la propriété en attendant la fin de la dispute.

**Fin du Flash-Back.**

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette avec un air sournois.

« Alors, cela vous suffit-il ? Ou alors voulez-vous le fin mot de l'histoire… »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses prisonniers de répondre. Il releva sa baguette et les souvenirs affluèrent de nouveau. Sélénia avait déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser… mais maintenant le Lord s'amusait à les leur faire revivre…

**Flash-back :**

Les cris semblaient s'être calmés, mais les enfants ne souhaitaient pas revenir dans le manoir. Ils savaient très bien que tout n'était pas fini pour autant, et ils n'avaient pas envie de subir la bêtise des adultes.

« Dis Jimmy, pour notre anniversaire… Commença Thalia.

.-On a encore le temps ! Tu sais, il faut attendre après l'anniversaire de Maman, et encore après c'est celui de Parrain !

.-Oui, je sais, mais je voulais savoir si tu étais vraiment d'accord.

.-D'accord pour quoi ? » Demanda James, de plus en plus intrigué. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa sœur de faire des cachotteries, et encore moins à lui.

Thalia se tortilla d'anxiété.

« Ben… je peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise… »

James soupira de soulagement, prit sa sœur dans ses bras, lui fit un énorme bisou sur le front et dit :

« Bon, je suis d'accord, j'attendrais que tu me le dises le jour de notre anniversaire alors… »

Thalia fit un grand sourire à son jumeau et un clin d'œil à Sélénia, qui se retint de rire. Le regard de James passait de l'une à l'autre sans vraiment comprendre. Il finit par hausser les épaules. « De toutes façons, je le saurait bientôt alors… » Pensait-il.

Jamais il ne s'était aussi largement trompé.

Les enfants avaient alors continué leur chemin en parlant gaiement, bien loin maintenant de cette dispute. Ils avaient fait la moitié du tour du manoir. Et Merlin sait combien cet amas de pierres est grand. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un angle. Prise d'une impulsion subite, Thalia proposa :

« Le premier qui arrive à la grande porte a gagné ! »

Et elle se mit aussitôt à courir, prenant par conséquent de l'avance sur son frère et son amie. Ces deux derniers éclatèrent d'un rire enfantin et se mirent eux aussi à courir. Cependant, ils pillèrent net lorsqu'ils entendirent un hurlement de terreur venant de Thalia. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux.

Devant eux se trouvait Thalia, figée de peur. Et devant elle, se trouvait un homme. Un homme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Ils était grand, pas vraiment musclé, est ses yeux étaient d'une couleur « pas normale » pensait James. Ils étaient rouges, tout rouges et méchants… cruels. L'homme les regarda un instant, puis il lui sembla entendre des pas. Sélénia se retourna, prête à appeler à l'aide. L'homme ne leur en laissa pas le temps. Il leva sa baguette vers Thalia qui était la plus proche et murmura :

« Avada Kedavra. »

James ferma les yeux face à l'intensité de la lumière verte. Il les réouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, quelques secondes _trop_ tard. Thalia était morte, et l'inconnu, envolé.

**Fin du Flash-back.**

« Non ! »

Le cri retentit dans toute la pièce. Voldemort sourit face à la réaction de James.

« Vois-tu Potter, je n'avais pas prévu de la tuer. Du moins pas encore…

.-Vous n'êtes qu'une sale enflure. Murmura James, les larmes aux yeux.

.-Pardon Potter ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Dit Voldemort, intrigué par le culot du jeune homme.

.-Vous avez parfaitement entendu ! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UNE ENFLURE ! Et…

.-Endoloris. »

James se tordit de douleur sur le sol, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait une étincelle dangereuse dans les yeux.

« Pour ta gouverne Potter, sache que personne ne m'a jamais parlé ainsi, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer ! Et deuxièmement, j'aurais de toute façon tué ta sœur un jour ou l'autre, c'est du pur hasard que cela ce soit passé en ce triste jour… comme aujourd'hui, où il y aura encore une mort due au hasard… »

Sélénia tourna la tête vers Lily, qui dormait toujours. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Elle n'a rien fait. Lança t-elle, déterminée. Elle n'a rien fait pour arriver là, vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle. Relâchez-là !

.-Et qui te fait croire que j'ai besoin de toi ? Répondit Jedusor.

.-Parce qu'elle est la fille du Ministre, et que vous n'avez pas été assez intelligent pour mettre le Ministre de la Magie ou son secrétaire de votre côté. Répliqua James, toujours sous le sortilège de douleur. Ou alors parce que sa mère est une des Langue de Plomb les plus brillantes et que vous avez besoin de savoir ce qu'elle cache. »

Voldemort fut tellement étonné qu'il relâcha le sortilège. James fut alors pris de spasmes, mais continua sur sa lancée :

« Vous croyez peut-être que parce que vous savez tout de nous, vous êtes certain que nous ne savons rien de vous. Mais vous vous trompez… Nous en savons beaucoup, Tom. »

Le Lord Noir sursauta à la mention du prénom détesté. Il regarda James qui soutint son regard avec une pointe d'ironie. Voldemort finit par couper le contact et sortit de la pièce sans un mot.

Les deux adolescents eurent les mêmes réactions. Ils regardèrent le corps de Lily, puis se regardèrent dans les yeux : il fallait faire vite, la vie de leur amie et les leurs étaient en jeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mylèna se trouvait avec les autres Aurors, suivant Dumbledore. Ce dernier était apparemment plutôt anxieux et Mylèna le comprenait très bien. Elle-même n'était pas très calme, alors que la bataille venait de finir (ils avaient d'ailleurs gagné de justesse), que plusieurs personnes étaient encore en train de se faire soigner et que son fils, sa filleule et son amie avaient disparus de la circulation ! Elle était d'ailleurs en rogne contre Dimitri et son fichu ego. Elle se retint une fois de plus de ne pas avancer sa main de quelques centimètres pour le frapper et lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Car elle en avait des choses à dire, ça oui ! Comment un homme qui travaillait en tentant d'éviter les morts pouvait dire « Rien de bien grave en somme. » ? Elle serra les poings dans ses poches. Depuis longtemps elle savait que Dimitri n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments, mais il ne faut pas non plus exagérer !

Mylèna se calma doucement lorsqu'elle entendit Dumbledore parler avec son mari :

« Alors Dimitri, que faisons-nous ?

.-Pour le moment, absolument rien.

.-Mais…

.-Ecoutez Albus, je sais ce que je fais. Il s'agit de mon fils et de ma filleule, mais je sais encore quelles sont mes priorités.

.-Et pourrait-on savoir quelles sont ces priorités ? » Intervint Mylèna plutôt colérique.

Dimitri lui jeta à peine un coup d'œil avant de répondre :

« Il faut interroger les deux Mangemorts que l'on a capturé.

.-Et les enfants qu'eux ils ont capturés, tu en fais quoi ? S'énerva la femme Auror.

.-Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller seuls ! Pour une fois James a su faire honneur à la famille…

.-Laisse tomber ce mot de ton vocabulaire veux-tu ! S'écria Mylèna. Depuis la mort de Thalia tu ne sais plus ce qu'il veut dire vraiment !

.-Ne me parle plus de Thalia compris ! Cria Dimitri, rouge de colère.

.-Et pourquoi cela ? Répondit Mylèna. Tu vas encore me dire que cette fille était, elle aussi, une erreur ? Je ne te laisserai plus jamais détruire ma vie et mes enfants Dimitri, prends bien ça en note ! »

Et elle tourna les talons, passant devant tous ses collègues qui avaient tous la même question en tête : « Que se passe t-il ? »

Dimitri poussa un profond soupir, se calmant, puis reprit sa route sans faire attention aux chuchotements qu'il entendait derrière lui.

« Dimitri, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ?

.-Rien. Ceci est une histoire qui ne regarde que ma femme et moi, Albus.

.-Comme vous voulez Dimitri, mais sachez qu'ici vous êtes dans une école, pas dans un terrain de disputes familiales. » Répondit Dumbledore en s'arrêtant face à une porte qu'il ouvrit. Tous les Aurors s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, et personne ne remarqua le pied empêcher la porte de se fermer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait bien vite récupéré, car non seulement Ginny avait le don de soigner les gens d'une façon admirable, mais en plus, Anna-Laura avait aussi ce don ! Alors il fut rapidement sur pieds mais n'eut pas pour autant le droit de se lever du lit. Les Maraudeurs et Océane étaient partis depuis quelques minutes et il s'ennuyait ferme, car Pompom et Ginny étaient parties veiller sur les fillettes. Il soupira d'ennui lorsqu'il vit passer Mylèna, apparemment très énervée, devant la porte ouverte de la Grande Salle. Il décida de l'interpeller :

« Madame Potter ? »

La concernée sursauta et regarda en tous sens avant d'apercevoir Parker, couché sur un lit. Elle le regarda quelques seconde puis finit par se décider à s'avancer vers lui.

« Qu'y a t-il ?

.-Pas grand chose, je voulais juste savoir…

.-Si mon cher mari avait décidé de bouger son petit doigt ? Et bien non ! Et apparemment, tant qu'il n'aura pas des informations concrètes il ne fera rien ! Maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai sept années de ma vie à rattraper… »

Et elle partit de suite, laissant un Harry sans voix derrière elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mélanie était seule dans sa chambre aux Trois Balais et s'ennuyait fortement. Nicolas était parti en France hier, il devait donner sa synthèse au Ministre français. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, ce genre de choses avait toujours duré plusieurs jours et il lui semblait que quelque chose de plus important se passait ailleurs.

Elle avait eu des échos quand à la bataille qui se déroulait à Poudlard. Un passant était venu dans le bar, prétextant qu'il y avait du grabuge dans l'école. Personne ne l'avait vraiment entendu, mais Mélanie se doutait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Depuis « l'incident » qu'ils avaient eu avec leur père, James prenait souvent de ses nouvelles et vice-versa. Presque deux fois par jour. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait encore rien eu. Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il n'ait pas écrit qu'il l'inquiétait, bien que cela était un des facteurs, mais elle avait le pressentiment que quelque chose se passait. Elle sentait quelque part au fond d'elle que James n'allait pas bien, et ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface ne pouvaient que lui donner raison.

Après la mort de Thalia, Mélanie s'était comme liée avec James. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais pourtant là les liaient l'un à l'autre. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à son frère, et celui-ci non plus d'ailleurs, mais elle avait dans l'idée que pour lui rien n'avait changé. Auparavant, il devait être lié avec Thalia, et avec la mort de cette dernière, le lien avait dû simplement changer de destinataire. Ce serait la raison pour laquelle James ne se soit aperçu de rien.

Elle fit soudainement une grimace de douleur. James souffrait, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond dans cette histoire. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle soupira, tentant de faire taire l'inquiétude qui lui tiraillait le ventre, et sortit de la chambre, avec la ferme intention de se rendre à Poudlard, afin de savoir enfin ce qu'il se passe. A peine avait-elle descendu les escaliers qui menaient dans le bar qu'elle eu la surprise de voir sa mère, attendre devant la porte.

Incertaine, Mélanie s'avança, ne sachant plus sur quel pied danser lorsque cela concernait ses parents. De toute façons, Mylèna ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Arrivée finalement en plein milieu du bar, elle vit sa mère venir vers elle. Elle ne réagit pas, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ne fit qu'attendre. Quand Mylèna arriva à son niveau, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Elles se regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'elles se voyaient vraiment. Mélanie s'étonnait de voir sa mère aussi passive, elle toujours tellement active, incapable de rester cloîtrée dans une salle. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'était pas devenue Langue-de-Plomb comme Lauren, elle aimait trop bouger pour cela. Mélanie eut un petit sourire triste. Elle se rappelait les souvenirs heureux qu'elles avaient eu ensembles. Lorsqu'elles sortaient dehors, profitant du beau temps et du jardin en fleurs, alors que sa mère lui expliquait certaines choses sur la vie et ses aléas…

« Ce serait possible que l'on parle tranquillement ? Demanda Mylèna d'une voix douce.

.-Viens. » Fut la seule réponse d'une Mélanie encore troublée.

Elles repartirent dans un silence pesant, seuls les bruits de leurs pas résonnant dans les escaliers.

Bientôt Mélanie réouvrit la porte de sa chambre, s'effaça pour laisser entrer sa mère puis s'introduit à son tour dans la pièce, ferma la porte et s'effondra sur le lit. Elle laissa planer le silence quelques minutes puis se décida à demander à sa mère :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Mylèna soupira. Pour la première fois, elle sentit l'anxiété l'envahir pour autre chose qu'une mission qui avait échoué. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit en regardant sa fille droit dans les yeux :

« D'abord, j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas. Je sais ce que tu fais… Dumbledore me l'a dit. Et je voulais que tu saches… que je suis fière de toi. »

Mylèna s'interrompit un moment, voulant voir la réaction de sa fille. Celle-ci la regardait, à la fois étonnée et heureuse. Pourtant, elle ne prit pas la parole. L'Aurore continua alors :

« Mais j'espère que tu te rends bien compte des risques que cela représente, surtout si le camp ennemi s'aperçoit de ce que tu fais. Déjà que par ton nom tu es une cible…

.-Un nom que mon propre père répugne à me faire porter. Murmura Mélanie, cependant assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende.

.-Oublions ton père un moment veux-tu ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me rappeler des imbécillités de cet homme. On aurait mieux fait de le tuer tout à l'heure…

.-Comment ça ?

.-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard tout à l'heure. Ton père a failli y rester. Si ce gamin de Serdaigle ne l'avait pas protégé de sa vie, il serait mort. Et voilà que maintenant Monsieur ne veut pas bouger son petit doigt pour tenter de retrouver les élèves que Voldemort a enlevé ! » S'énerva Mylèna. Elle s'aperçut trop tard de ses paroles.

« Qui ça ? Demanda Mélanie, soudain paniquée. Ne me dis pas qu'_il_ a enlevé James et Sélénia ! »

Mais le silence de sa mère répondit à sa place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mais comment on va faire ! »

James posait la même question depuis que Voldemort était parti. Et toujours la même réponse lui revenait :

« Je n'en sais rien James ! Mais il faudrait déjà que Lily se réveille ! »

James tourna la tête vers Sélenia, qui se trouvait assise, la tête de Lily, toujours inconsciente, sur ses genoux. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elles. Sélénia avait les larmes aux yeux et Lily ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller, malgré son tee-shirt qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration.

« Je ne veux pas la perdre… » Murmura Sélénia.

Une larme partit des son œil et atterrit sur la main que James avait posé sur la sienne. Elle le regarda. Il avait un air déterminé et dit en serrant sa main un peu plus fort :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en sortira, je te le promets. Et on s'en sortira tous les trois. »

Sélénia acquiesça doucement. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre. James se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce pour la troisième fois consécutive. Il réfléchissait. Comment se sortir de là ? Ils n'avaient pas leurs baguettes et sa forme Animagus ne lui servirait à rien, et quand bien même cela serait utile, les filles ne pourraient pas le suivre. Si seulement ils savaient ne serait-ce que là où ils se trouvaient… si seulement quelqu'un pouvait le leur dire… si seulement il pouvait prévenir quelqu'un…

« James ! Elle se réveille ! »

James abandonna ses investigations et se précipita de nouveau au chevet de Lily qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux. Il sourit et passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux roux de la jeune fille. Un éclat argenté à son poignet attira son attention. Sa gourmette ! Il la tenait la solution ! Du moins l'espérait-il…

« Sélénia, explique ce qu'il se passe à Lily, je vais essayer de nous sortir de là !

.-Nous sortir d'où ? Demanda Lily d'une voix endormie.

.-En fait, c'est un peu compliqué… commença Sélénia, incertaine, alors que James s'éloignait.

.-Ne tourne pas autour du pot ! Lui conseilla James alors qu'il s'asseyait en tailleur dans un coin de la pièce.

.-Très bien. De quoi te souviens-tu Lily ?

.-Eh bien… il y a la bataille, avec les Géants, et puis les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts et… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement, la main devant la bouche étouffant un petit cri. Elle regarda Sélénia dans les yeux, et murmura :

« On est chez _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? Quand vous vous êtes évanouis, et que je suis restée toute seule… ils nous ont pris, c'est ça ? »

Sélénia ne se sentit capable que d'hocher la tête.

« Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Demanda Lily en montrant James du doigt.

.-Il essaie de trouver une solution. Expliqua Sélénia.

.-Et comment ?

.-Si je te le disais Evans, tu ne me croirais pas. Répliqua James les yeux fermés.

.-D'une Potter, tu n'en sais absolument rien, et de deux, même si je ne te crois pas, Sélénia le fera sûrement. Alors prends au moins le temps de lui expliquer à elle ! »

James réouvrit les yeux et regarda Lily. Son regard brillait à la fois d'anxiété et de détermination. Il soupira.

« Très bien. C'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir pour le moment mais…

.-Vous vous en sortirez de toutes façons, coupa Lily. _Il_ a besoin de vous.

.-Parfait. Lily, entre bien ça dans ta tête : On s'en sortira, et on s'en sortira _tous ensembles_. Il est hors de question qu'on s'éloigne les uns des autres pour le moment. Commença Sélénia.

.-Et de toutes façons, Voldemort n'a pas besoin de nous, c'est nos cadavres qu'il veut montrer à nos parents. Ajouta James d'un ton macabre. »

Lily lui jeta un regard horrifié. Comment pouvait-on prononcer ce nom sans la moindre once de peur ? Comment pouvait-on évoquer un si triste destin avec une telle désinvolture ? La réponse lui vint en regardant les yeux de James. Ils luisaient d'une lueur indéfinissable, mais elle était pourtant certaine de ce qu'elle signifiait. Il avait confiance en tout ça. Ou du moins il en montrait l'apparence…

« Donc, c'est notre seule chance, mais je pense qu'elle va fonctionner. Il faut que j'appelle mon père.

.-Ton père James ? S'interrogea Sélénia. Tu ne crois pas qu'il va… ?

.-Il devrait être heureux en ce moment même, j'ai enfin réussi à me servir de son foutu bracelet. Le lien devrait en être renforcé je pourrai sûrement le trouver plus facilement. Répondit James.

.-J'espère… » Fut la seule réponse que lui fournit Sélénia.

Lily acquiesça de la tête, l'air grave, alors que James se concentrait de nouveau. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux prit la main de Sélénia et la serra doucement. Celle-ci la regarda et lui fit un pâle sourire. Elle était liée avec James, elle savait que ce comportement assuré n'était qu'une façade pour les rassurer, et elle sentait que quelque chose allait clocher, comme à chaque fois que son Parrain était en cause…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dimitri s'apprêtait à commencer son bilan, ayant laissé le temps à ses co-équipiers le temps de s'installer et de se préparer, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque aussitôt pour laisser place à une Mylèna échevelée, qui alla prendre place autour de la table sans échanger un mot ou un regard avec son « supérieur ». Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas, bien qu'il se promit d'échanger des petits mots très _plaisants_ avec cette femme plus tard… Pour le moment, il avait autre chose à faire.

« Bien, nous sommes ici pour faire principalement un résumé de la bataille. Qu'avez-vous à nous en dire, Andrew ?

.-En lui-même, le bilan est plutôt positif, commença Rogue. Nous avons, bien évidemment, gagné la bataille…

.-D'extrême justesse ! Intervint Maugrey. Et sans l'intervention du jeune Parker…

.-Nous évoquerons Parker plus tard si vous le voulez bien ! S'énerva Dimitri.

.-Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Demanda l'Auror Léger avec hargne. Nous savons tous très bien que ce jeune homme est suspect, mais vous semblez accorder bien trop d'importance à son sujet…

.-Comment ça ? S'offensa Rogue. Vous nous reprochez de bien faire notre travail ? » Continua t-il sur un ton qui sous-entendait l'inefficacité du reste de la troupe.

.-Non, on vous reproche justement de trop vous intéresser à des détails ! Darda Mylèna. Ce jeune homme est peut-être le second de Voldemort, comme vous pensez si fermement le croire mais…

.-Mais j'accorde toute ma confiance en ce jeune homme, sa famille et même –et surtout- ses animaux. » Coupa Dumbledore avec autorité.

L'ensemble de l'équipe lui jeta un regard étonné.

« Il semblerait que _certains_ n'aient pas assez planchés sur les détails… » Déclara Dumbledore avec ironie en regardant Dimitri et Andrew. « Si vous aviez fait votre travail comme _certains_ de vos collègues, reprit-il en adressant un regard à Mylèna et Alastor, vous auriez remarqué en premier lieu l'aura de sérénité qui règne autour du jeune homme et en second le fait qu'il possède des amis tels que Duncan, son phénix, ou Mina, sa fée qui lui est extrêmement dévouée et avec qui je l'ai vue parler le soir même d'Halloween. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il parle également avec les phénix. De même, l'absence de crainte chez Fumseck les nombreuses fois où Harry s'est introduit dans mon bureau me montre qu'on peut avoir confiance en lui…

.-Ou alors prouver au contraire que c'est le plus grand manipulateur qu'on ait vu après Voldemort ! S'écria Dimitri. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en ce garçon. Il est trop…

.-Trop puissant pour toi, hein Dimitri ? Répondit Léger avec un sourire. Mais quel est réellement le problème ? Qu'il soit puissant ? Qu'il s'en serve à bon escient ? Qu'il soit aimable et qu'il ait sauvé plusieurs fois les élèves de Poudlard ? Qu'il se montre un père que tu n'as pas su être ?

.-Assez… commença Dimitri.

.-Ou encore qu'il soit plus proche de ton fils que tu ne le seras jamais ? Continua son collègue en élevant la voix.

.-Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE ! » Explosa Potter.

Un silence à couper au couteau prit alors place dans la pièce. Dumbledore, Mylèna, Maugrey et Léger avaient tous les quatre le regard rivé sur Dimitri qui se tenait la tête entre les mains en murmurant : « Tais-toi, tu n'es pas mon fils, tu mens, va t-en. »

Comme si un lien se brisait entre le chef des Aurors et son esprit, il reprit dans la seconde qui suivit :

« Très bien. Passons à un autre sujet maintenant si vous le voulez bien. Je crois qu'il est essentiel de retrouver les disparus…

.-C'est ça, joue le désespéré quand ça t'arrange… Murmura Mylèna entre ses dents.

.-Maintenant, allez savoir qui cache réellement son jeu dans tout ça… » Chuchota Alastor Maugrey en guise de réponse.

Les Aurors partirent alors sur un long discours et divers moyens pour libérer les prisonniers, moyens de toute manière inefficaces pour le moment vu qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où étaient les enfants, voire même s'ils étaient encore en vie.

« Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

.-Si, je trouve. Et tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est Sirius ? On est en train d'espionner Dumbledore et les vingt meilleurs Aurors de notre temps, voilà ce qui cloche ! » Répondit Remus d'une voix sourde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le cri de rage que poussa James en sortant de sa transe fit sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Elles échangèrent un regard inquiet et se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où James était maintenant assis, la tête dans les mains, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« James, que se passe t-il ? » S'enquit doucement Sélénia. Elle passa tendrement la main sur la joue de son presque frère, tentant de le rassurer, de se rassurer elle-même, d'effacer ce sentiment de défaite qui la prenait à la gorge, qui la forçait à croire que tout ça n'avait été qu'un échec. Ce fut Lily qui posa la question d'une voix triste et déterminée à la fois :

« Ca n'a pas marché c'est ça ? L'appel n'est pas arrivé ?

.-Si, au contraire, il est très bien arrivé… » Répondit James d'une voix dénudée de toute émotion. Lily soupira mais Sélénia fronça les sourcils, au contraire. James regarda les deux filles à tour de rôle d'un air désolé, et Lily sut que la suite allait être beaucoup moins réjouissante.

« …mais il m'a quasiment rejeté aussitôt. Continua James d'une voix piteuse. En disant que je n'étais pas son fils, que je ne pouvais l'être, que cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Et il a fermé son esprit. »

Lily et Sélénia s'effondrèrent sous les paroles du jeune homme qui ne semblait pas se porter beaucoup mieux. Il se passa un long moment dans un silence pesant. Finalement, ce fut comme une plainte qui retentit dans la pièce. Plainte évoquée par la jeune femme aux cheveux roux, mais plainte que tous ressassaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Et tu ne peux pas communiquer avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec Dumbledore ? »

James lui jeta un regard empli de déception et bougea la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Les lois de la télépathie sont nombreuses et compliquées, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puisse faire.

.-Comment ça ? » Demanda Sélénia, soudain curieuse. L'espoir s'était réveillé en elle. Elle avait une petite idée derrière la tête.

« En réalité, seules les personnes ayant le pouvoir de communiquer par l'esprit, seuls les véritables télépathes, sont capables de répondre à une annonce télépathique et d'identifier leurs correspondants.

.-Mais, s'étonna Lily, le soir où nous nous sommes disputés (elle fit une grimace à l'évocation de ce souvenir douloureux) tu as bien communiqué avec Black non ? Tu me l'as dit…

.-Oui, mais ce n'était pas exactement le même contexte. Ce que Sirius t'as dit, il ne savait pas que c'était moi qui le lui avais communiqué. Il avait senti une voix lui souffler, et il avait eu la certitude que ceci était vrai et qu'il pouvait te le dire. Mais il n'avait pas compris, ne pouvait pas comprendre, que cette voix c'était moi. Il n'a pas le don.

.-Mais, cela ne se transmet–il pas par hérédité ? S'enquit Sélénia. Mélanie pourrait peut-être…

.-Si, c'est héréditaire, mais il y a également un signe distinctif, un objet, un tatouage ou, dans mon cas, un bijou, qui défini les héritiers. Ce sont eux, qui acquièrent les pouvoirs de leurs prédécesseurs. Il s'avère donc que les parents ne peuvent transmettre ce genre de pouvoir qu'à un seul de leurs enfants, c'est pourquoi ils privilégient généralement le fait d'avoir un enfant unique. Dans le cas de jumeaux, c'est différent. Les jumeaux, vrais ou faux, sont liés, d'une manière quelque peu étrange. Dans ce genre de cas, ce sont tous les deux des héritiers. Ils ont tous deux les pouvoirs. » Expliqua James sur un ton à la fois professoral et triste qui surprit beaucoup Lily et qui lui rappela le professeur Dumbledore.

« Vous me faites confiance ? » Demanda soudain Sélénia.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Elle arborait un air sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment, et attendait réellement une réponse de la part de ses amis.

« Bien sûr ! » Répondit Lily alors que James se contentait qu'acquiescer d'un mouvement de la tête. Il ne comprenait absolument pas où Sélénia voulait en venir…

« Donc, James, si je te demande d'essayer de communiquer avec Harry Parker, tu…

.-Mais à quoi cela peut servir Sel' ? Coupa Lily.

.-Tu penses qu'il peut me répondre ? » Demanda James, intrigué.

Sélénia se tordit les mains et plongea ses yeux mauves dans le regard noisette de James.

« J'en suis sûre. Répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

.-Et comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Lily, étonnée.

.-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? Ajouta James.

.-Je vous en prie, répondit Sélénia, faites-moi confiance. Je ne peux rien vous dire…

.-Pourquoi ? Continua James.

.-Je lui ai promis. Avoua Sélénia. Le jour où il m'a sauvée.

.-Il t'a fait faire un Serment Inviolable ? S'étonna Lily.

.-Non, pas jusque là ! Mais j'ai tout de même promis sur ma Magie. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien dire…

.-Tu es sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Demanda James, soudain soupçonneux.

.-James ! Tu ne vas pas devenir comme ton père et le suspecter à tout bout de champ ! » S'indigna Sélénia.

James se renfrogna tout à coup, comme si ressembler à son père pourrait être la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée. Lily le trouvait pourtant bien. Il faisait son travail d'Auror de son mieux et semblait porter beaucoup d'affection à son fils et sa femme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il paraissait en public. Mais l'était-il vraiment ?

Lily entendit la voix de James, qui l'interrompit dans ses réflexions :

« Tu as raison… Je te fais confiance Sel', je vais essayer de contacter Harry…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait réussi à octroyer à son infirmière le droit de retourner dans son bureau. Il sourit en pensant au temps et aux arguments qu'il avait du déployer pour que Ginny l'autorise à quitter son lit. Elle pouvait se révéler une véritable geôlière lorsqu'elle s'y mettait !

Il regarda les copies sur son bureau d'un air pensif et sa main finit par se retrouver inconsciemment sur son front, une fois de plus, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Elle ne lui faisait pas foncièrement mal, mais elle picotait, signe que Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Elle lui avait fait beaucoup plus mal une heure auparavant, alors qu'il était encore au lit. Il s'était alors inquiété. James, Lily ou Sélénia avait sûrement un gros problème.

Maintenant ça allait mieux, mais ils étaient toujours prisonniers de Face de Serpent et il ne pouvait rien y faire !

De rage, Harry tapa sur la table avec son poing. Toutes les copies s'envolèrent et atterrirent un peu partout dans le bureau. Cela ne le détendit pas vraiment mais il se sentait tellement impuissant qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une idée d'où se trouvaient ses parents et Sélénia…

. Harry ? Harry, tu m'entends ?>>

Le concerné sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de se taper la main contre son front. Qu'il était bête ! Mais il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude d'avoir des conversations télépathiques que…

. Harry !>>

Parker se reprit. Il devait répondre au plus vite ! Il se concentra, et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement.

. James ?>>

. Ouf, tu es là. J'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais répondre.>>

. Comment as-tu fait ?>>

. C'est Sélénia qui m'a dit que tu pourrais m'entendre. Du reste, je pratique la télépathie depuis tout petit, mais là n'est pas la question. Nous sommes prisonniers !>>

. Tu es avec Sélénia et Lily ? Vous êtes dans la même pièce ?>>

. Dans le même cachot oui ! J'ai essayé d'avertir mon père, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Il nous faut de l'aide !>>

. Attends James, pas de précipitations. Est-ce que tu sais seulement où vous êtes précisément ?>>

. … J'avais pas pensé à ça…>>

. Donc tu n'en as aucune idée ? Même pas un petit indice ?>>

. Rien ! Mais si tu veux, je demanderai à Papy Voldy quand il reviendra pour nous assassiner !>>

. C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas… on va procéder d'une autre manière… Tu sais appeler les animaux magiques ?>>

. Par télépathie ? Je dois pouvoir réussir je pense…>>

. Très bien. Alors, tu vas essayer d'appeler Mina.>>

. Ta fée ! Mais…>>

. Ecoute-moi un peu ! Tu vas l'appeler, et elle devra normalement localiser l'appel. Et nous arriverons. Mais attends un peu avant de l'appeler, je dois prévenir les Aurors.>>

. D'accord, je l'appelle d'ici une demie-heure. Mais à quoi ça sert que tu préviennes les Aurors ? Mon père ne voudra pas te croire.>>

. Et alors ? A ce que je sache, il sont vingt non ? Et puis, je ne tomberais peut-être pas sur un rassemblement avec Potter père !>>

. Si tu le dis… Enfin bon, il faut que je te laisse, les filles commencent à s'inquiéter.>>

Une douleur fulgurante prit Harry à sa cicatrice. Il se plia en deux. Le contact en fut presque rompu mais il parvint à dire :

. Fais attention James, Voldemort est de très mauvaise humeur…>>

. Comme d'habitude ! Enfin, on va…>>

Il n'entendit jamais la suite. La communication fut coupée et Harry laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Pas de doutes, Voldemort était d'une humeur massacrante. Autant agir au plus vite.

Harry se leva et passa la porte entrouverte du bureau. Il longea le couloir et arriva devant le portrait du Dragon qui cachait l'entrée de ses appartements. Il prononça le mot de passe et alla en vitesse en haut des escaliers, tourna à droite pour rentrer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Là, il fila vers la table de nuit pour y prendre un vieux morceau de parchemin. Il prit soin de le déplier, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Ne faisant pas attention à l'habituelle présentation de la carte, il descendit en courant, traversa la pièce et arriva dans le couloir. Là, il regarda la carte et chercha des yeux quelques Aurors qu'il pourrait persuader de venir avec lui. Il poussa un grognement lorsqu'il s'aperçut, pour son plus grand malheur, que les Aurors étaient –tous- dans la même salle, avec Dumbledore en prime et –il eut un sourire en voyant ça- Sirius Remus et Peter.

Harry se décida tout de même à aller rendre visite à tout ce beau monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est une ordure ce type ! Je vais le tuer ! L'étrangler ! Le noyer ! Le…

.-Tais-toi Sirius, tu vas nous faire repérer ! » Siffla Remus entre ses dents alors que Peter mettait sa main sur la bouche de Patmol qui émit un « Rumph » indigné.

Dimitri venait en effet de conclure le cas des gamins enlevés : « Tant qu'on ne sait rien, on ne peut rien faire. La meilleure solution est donc d'attendre que Voldemort se manifeste. »

La conclusion avait ouvert bien des bouches d'étonnement surtout quand on savait que deux des disparus n'étaient autres que le fils de Dimitri Potter et la fille du Ministre !

D'ailleurs, Mylèna avait bien vite exprimé l'avis de tous :

« Evidemment ! Tu vas laisser la fille de William Revol et ton propre fils et une autre jeune fille aux mains de Lord Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se manifeste en nous amenant leurs cadavres !

.-Là n'est pas la question ! S'énerva Dimitri. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont ! Comment veux-tu qu'on agisse ! »

Le bruit caractéristique d'une personne frappant à la porte les interrompit dans leur dispute. Sirius Remus et Peter, qui s'étaient placés juste derrière la porte, échangèrent un regard inquiet et se déplacèrent doucement de façon à ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et la silhouette d'Harry Parker se dessina. Il l'avait l'air timide des enfants gênés d'interrompre leurs parents en pleine discussion. Il s'avança pourtant avec assurance parmi les Aurors de la salle, et s'arrêta devant Dumbledore. Il prit sa respiration et déclara doucement :

« J'ai du nouveau en ce qui concerne la disparition de Lily Evans, Sélénia Revol et James Potter.

.-Où sont-ils ? demanda immédiatement Mylèna.

.-Je n'en sais rien. Avoua Harry.

.-Et vous prétendez avoir des informations à nous communiquer ? Rétorqua Maugrey.

.-Si vous me laissiez parler, je pourrais peut-être vous renseigner! Grogna Harry.

.-Eh bien allez-y, nous sommes toute ouïe. Dit Dimitri sur un ton ironique. Mais je doute de ce que vous pourriez nous annoncer…

.-Si vous appreniez à écouter et ne pas être sans arrêt sur la défensive, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin d'entendre ce que je vais vous dire, Monsieur Potter. » Lança Harry d'un ton calme parfaitement mesuré.

Il se tut et regarda son grand-père droit dans les yeux. La suspicion se lisait aussi bien que la presque haine dans les prunelles de cet homme. Pourtant, Harry ne fut aucunement blessé. Quand il avait su que ces grand-parents arrivaient à Poudlard, il avait été ravi de pouvoir saisir la chance d'apprendre à les connaître. Mais avec le temps, il avait compris que Dimitri Potter était tout, sauf un homme intéressant et un père et grand père admirable.

Parker avança finalement après ce silence :

« Très bien, vous voulez jouer, on va jouer. Voilà le concret et réel : J'ai eu un contact avec James Potter. Il m'a dit qu'il était bel et bien chez Voldemort, accompagné de Sélénia et Lily. Il m'a annoncé qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait, donc je lui ait proposé d'appeler Mina pour qu'elle les localise. Ainsi, je pourrais les retrouver. L'irréel dans tout cela, c'est que James se soit vu obligé de _me_ contacter, alors que jusqu'à présent il me semble qu'il a un père, ou du moins quelque chose du genre, qui aurait pu avoir au moins l'amabilité de lui ouvrir la porte de son esprit. Seulement il ne l'a pas fait. Alors du coup, c'est moi qu'il a appelé, et maintenant c'est moi qui vais devoir agir, et c'est moi qui vous demande de me croire et qui vous demande de l'aide. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration après cela et regarda chacun des Aurors tour à tour, s'arrêtant nettement sur Mylèna qui lui fit un sourire discret, et sur Rogue et Potter qui avaient l'air de plus vouloir le tuer que lui sourire. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas leur prouver que ce sentiment était réciproque, et attendit une réaction de la part du conseil.

« Harry, commença Dumbledore, ce qu'il faut…

.-Je ne vous crois pas ! Coupa Dimitri. C'est impossible. Si mon fils aurait eu quelqu'un à contacter, ça aurait été moi, et non vous ! Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, aucun des nous ne vous accompagnera, où que vous alliez. »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard indigné et s'apprêta à répondre, mais Harry le devança :

« C'est comme vous voulez Potter, mais avant de ne pas me croire, demandez-vous plutôt _pourquoi_ votre fils a contacté quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais que le meneur des vingt meilleurs Aurors de son pays aurait un peu plus de dextérité, il faut avouer que je me suis bien trompé. Maintenant, vous ne voulez pas me croire ? Libre à vous. Vous ne voulez pas m'aider à libérer ces trois enfants ? Comme vous voulez. Dans ce cas, j'irais seul. Et quand je reviendrais, j'espère bien vous voir disparaître alors que vous vous rendez compte que vous avez fait la plus belle erreur de votre carrière. »

Harry tourna les talons et s'en alla a grands pas, laissant la prote grande ouverte et parfaitement conscient du froid qu'il avait jeté dans la pièce.

Ce fut Dumbledore qui sortit de cette léthargie le premier :

« Harry ! Harry, attendez ! »

Mais on entendait déjà plus jusqu'au bruit de ses pas. Il était parti. « Tout comme les Maraudeurs… » s'empressa de remarquer le vieil homme un peu inquiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry marchait dans un couloir bien loin de celui où se trouvaient Dumbledore et les Aurors, quand une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de Remus se fit entendre :

« Harry ! Harry attends s'il te plaît !»

Le professeur s'exécuta. Il attendit quelques secondes que les jeunes arrivent à son niveau. Il les regarda chacun leur tour, les fixant droit dans les yeux. Peter détourna bien vite le regard, Remus le maintint aussi longtemps qu'il dut. Au tour de Sirius, celui fixa également le regard émeraude de son professeur et déclara d'un ton décidé :

« On vient avec toi ! »

Fin du chapitre 12

_**Wahou ! Suis pas peu fière de l'avoir fait celui-là ! M'a causé pas mal de problèmes ! Enfin bref, passons sur les détails ! Ce sont vos réactions que je veux !**_

_N D Clem : Alors, premièrement, désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps. Deuxièmement c'est GENIAAAAAALLLLLEEEEEUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH et tu auras TOUS les détails dans la review, promis. Troisièmement : je t'adoreuuuuuuuuuuuh XD ! Et dernièrement : je peux avoir le chapitre 13, please ?_

_**N D Lilya : Et oui, tout ce retard, c'est de sa faute ! mdr. Mais c'est pas grave ma 'tite Clem, je t'adoreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh aussi et quand même ! XD. TOUS les détails ! Même les croustillants ? Génial ! XD. Quand au chapitre 13, ben tu l'as déjà alors…**_

_**Bon sinon, pour les réponses aux reviews, je m'y mets tout de suite après avoir posté le chapitre ! Oui chef ! XD**_

_**peluche les gens !**_

_**Je vous aime ! XD**_

_**Lilya.**_


	13. Chapitre 13 : De la lumière aux cachots

_**Voilà voilà, c'est bon, j'arrive ! XD Bon, je sais, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais j'espère ne pas vous faire regretter votre patience ! Allez, je ne m'étends pas : A vous les studios ! lol**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker : Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Emma est une Animagus Licorne, Anna parle aux animaux et Laure est une Métamorphomage.**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas :P**_

Chapitre 13 : De la lumière aux cachots, des cachots à la lumière… 

Harry détourna le regard et fixa l'armure se trouvant derrière eux. La réponse retentit, claire, et apparemment impossible à contredire :

« Il en est hors de question. »

Pourtant, Sirius se rebella immédiatement :

« T'as pas le droit de nous interdire ça ! James est notre ami et on veut l'aider ! En plus, si tu y va tout seul, tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup ! C'est exactement ce que Voldemort attend de toi ! »

Harry regarda le jeune homme qui deviendrait son parrain. Il avait un regard déterminé et tout dans sa posture annonçait qu'il n'allait pas abandonner ainsi. Seulement, Harry était très têtu, et son « entretien » avec Dimitri Potter l'avait passablement mis en rogne. De plus, il était hors de question qu'il mette Sirius et Remus en danger. Peter à la limite… mais de toute façon ce rat n'oserait jamais…

« Harry, tu ne peux pas nous refuser ça ! Reprit Sirius. On t'accompagne, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Le silence qui retentit alors dans le couloir le fit frissonner. Il regarda Harry de nouveau. Celui-ci semblait briller d'une aura surnaturelle, qui leur semblait à la fois familière, étrangère, et –pour le moment- particulièrement inquiétante. Remus frissonna, ses sens sentant la colère qui animait Harry et le pouvoir qui émanait de lui. La voix du professeur se fit entendre, froide, menaçante :

« J'ai dit non Sirius. Et sache que si je ne veux pas que vous veniez, vous ne viendrez pas… »

Puis tout s'estompa. Les Maraudeurs tremblaient et il reprit d'une voix plus calme :

« Vous ne savez pas combien est dangereux le terrain dans lequel vous voulez vous engager. On ne parle plus d'une bataille contre des Géants idiots, on parle d'un combat contre un homme extrêmement intelligent, malgré tout ce qu'on peut vous dire. Et redoutablement dangereux et imprévisible. D'autant plus si on attaque chez lui. James, Lily et Sélénia sont déjà en danger. En allant là-bas, je vais mettre ma famille en danger, encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je n'ai pas envie de vous y mettre vous aussi. »

Harry regarda chacun des Maraudeurs. Remus baissait la tête, conscient de tout ce que Harry venait de lui dire mais qu'il avait oublié face à l'enlèvement d'un des seuls amis qu'il ait eu depuis ses onze ans. Sirius le regardait sans comprendre. C'était un Gryffondor pur et dur, il ne comprenait pas qu'il doive se tenir à l'écart du danger. Surtout quand James était en plein dedans. « Sans oublier Sélénia… » ajouta une petite voix dans sa tête. Peter lui, regardait Harry, ses mains se tordant, cherchant à savoir s'il devait parler ou non. Harry leva un sourcil, l'incitant à se lancer.

« Monsieur Parker… Harry… Je vous en prie. James est notre meilleur ami, nous connaissons Revol et Evans depuis que nous avons onze ans. Et… mine de rien… on a pas envie que vous partiez seul. Vous risquez gros là-dedans et… et on veut vous aider… »

Harry regarda le petit dernier de la bande, profondément étonné. Il aurait pensé voir Sirius insister, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Harry lui lance un sort pour qu'il se taise, mais _jamais_ il n'aurait cru voir Peter Pettigrow lui demander cela. Se serait-il trompé au sujet du rat ? Serait-il possible qu'il ne soit pas encore passé du côté de Voldemort ? Ou serait-ce un moyen détourné d'amener ses amis au purgatoire ? Il ne savait quelle réponse se donner. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il répugnait à faire, car il trouvait cela complètement contraire à son étique, mais là, il avait besoin d'un renseignement, pour savoir quoi faire.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et plongea dans l'esprit de Peter. Il en sorti presque aussitôt, ravi par la sincérité qu'il avait lu chez son élève. Il regarda alors les trois Maraudeurs, leur accorda un léger sourire qui les mit en confiance et dit doucement :

« Vous ne me laisserez jamais en paix n'est-ce pas ? »

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un bref regard, se tournèrent vers lui, sourirent et firent en même temps le même mouvement en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Il en est hors de question ! » Reprit Sirius, en petit comique.

Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil, sa colère maintenant estompée, et continua plus sérieusement :

« Très bien. Vous avez gagné, vous venez. Mais écoutez-moi bien : ce qui nous attend n'est pas une partie d'échecs, une petite blague, ni même une nuit de pleine lune. » Commença t-il, s'attirant des regards étonnés dont il se fichait pas mal. « C'est loin d'être un jeu, et si vous voulez qu'on s'en sorte tous, il va falloir être discrets, efficaces, rapides, et surtout il va falloir que vous m'obéissiez au doigt et à l'œil. Compris ? »

Les trois jeunes acquiescèrent, intrigués par la façon dont Harry leur présentait la chose.

« Maintenant venez. Il nous reste à peine un quart d'heure avant que James appelle Mina, et nous devons nous préparer. »

Les garçons suivirent Harry qui partait déjà à grands pas, songeant effectivement que ce qui les attendait n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais pour sauver leurs amis, ils étaient prêts à tout.

Du moins… ils le croyaient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Océane regardait par la fenêtre de la chambre des triplettes Parker. Les larmes avaient longtemps coulé sur ses joues et Ginny avait essayé de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Heureusement, elle avait en partie réussi. La jeune maman avait réussi à lui faire estomper la douleur de la perte d'un homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Oh, bien sur, elle souffrait encore, et il lui semblait qu'elle souffrirait toujours de la mort de Léo, mais Ginny avait réussi à lui montrer qu'elle devait continuer à vivre. Pour lui. Pour eux. Pour ses amis les plus proches et les plus chers. Pour le bonheur. Pour la vie, tout simplement.

Et Ginny lui avait elle aussi raconté ses déboires. Elle qui vit avec un homme qui joue avec la mort jour après jour, qui passait ses journées à se demander si il allait revenir ce soir. Elle avait été heureuse de savoir que Poudlard était un endroit tranquille et protégé, mais apparemment pas assez…

Océane comprenait cette femme aussi bien qu'elle se comprenait elle-même. Bien que Ginny ait tout de même des secrets. Et elle s'était liée avec la jeune infirmière. Elles avaient longtemps discuté. Et quand Harry, pratiquement affolé, était arrivé en courant dans la chambre d'en face sans les voir, Ginny avait murmuré : « Il va encore s'attirer des ennuis… »

C'était maintenant que la jeune fille comprenait quels étaient ces ennuis. Harry avait probablement trouvé James, Lily et Sélénia. Et il allait les sauver.

Une chose était sûre cette fois : Océane n'aillait pas rester sur la touche. Elle allait l'accompagner, coûte que coûte.

« Il vient d'arriver. » Murmura Ginny qui s'était doucement approché d'elle. « Mais je te préviens, il n'est pas seul.

.-Tant pis ! J'y vais. Merci beaucoup Ginny. » Répondit Océane d'une voix douce.

Elle délaissa la fenêtre et s'approcha de la porte. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers et arriva face à son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Océane ? Tu étais avec Ginny je suppose. » Dit le jeune homme avec un maigre sourire.

Il commençait à s'inquiéter, et cela se voyait. Son visage pâlissait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à maintenir un sourire crédible. Derrière lui se trouvaient Sirius, Remus et Peter. Océane soupira. Si ce n'était qu'eux…

« Oui, avoua t-elle. C'est une femme merveilleuse. Tu as de la chance.

.-Je sais. Répondit Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.

.-Tu devrais essayer de la garder le plus longtemps possible. Continua Océane.

.-Je crois que… dans certains cas, c'est elle qui essaie de me garder. Hésita Parker, le sourire s'effaçant peu à peu.

.-Oui, comme aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais venir te surveiller de sa part ! » Termina la jeune femme.

Harry soupira. Il ne souriait plus du tout maintenant. C'était un complot ou quoi ! Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot ! Il regarda Océane. Elle avait le menton fièrement levé et son regard brillait d'une détermination sans égale. Harry savait qu'elle ne renoncerait pas. D'ailleurs, elle serait sûrement un atout : elle pourrait aider à canaliser les Maraudeurs. Surtout Sirius. Il soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Très bien. Tu viens avec nous. Mais je te dirai la même chose qu'à ces trois énergumènes : interdiction de faire autre chose que ce que je vous dirai. D'accord ?

.-Sans problème. Accorda Océane.

.-Parfait. Maintenant venez tous les quatre, il faut qu'on prépare quelque chose. Ginny ? »

La jeune femme s'avança, timide et inquiète, comme à chaque fois. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra longuement, avant de lui murmurer un « je t'aime » dans le creux de son cou. Puis, il desserra son étreinte et poussa un petit sifflement aigu, alors que Ginny sortait, après avoir pris les petites.

Aussitôt, quatre ombres ailées arrivèrent. Harry commença par s'adresser à Mina, dans sa langue :

« _Assis-toi ou tu veux, et attend. James doit te contacter d'un moment à l'autre, je veux que tu sois près de nous._ »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se mit à son endroit favori : l'épaule d'Harry. Cela arracha un sourire au jeune homme qui prit une plume et un parchemin et se mit à écrire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il attacha la missive à la patte de Vif-Argent et lui souffla :

« Apporte ça à Drago, je sais que tu en es capable. Reviens dès que tu auras une réponse. »

L'aigle le regarda un moment et s'envola à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Harry s'était déjà penché de nouveau sur la table. Il attacha une autre lettre, cette fois à la patte d'Hedwige.

« Tu apporteras ça à Dumbledore quand nous serons partis ma belle, d'accord ? »

La chouette hulula gaiement, heureuse d'avoir elle aussi du travail. Harry la caressa, puis la laissa se poser sur son autre épaule. Il s'adressa enfin à Duncan, une fois de plus dans sa langue :

**« Toi, tu viens avec nous, j'aurais besoin de toi, ainsi que de Mina. Normalement tout devrait bien se passer, mais on ne sait jamais. Et vous me serez bien utiles… »**

Le Phénix chanta à son tour, et Harry sourit. Il regarda enfin les quatre jeunes gens, qui l'avaient laissé faire sans poser la moindre question. Ils avaient tous l'air déterminé et inquiet qu'ont les braves qui ne savent pas où la route de la bravoure les mène…

« Tout est prêt maintenant. Vous pouvez encore choisir de rester ici, je ne vous en voudrais pas et…

.-Ben voyons ! S'écria Sirius. Tu crois qu'on va te laisser affronter seul l'autre amoureux des Sang-Pur et son armé de Croquetrépas ? Tu rêves !

.-Maintenant qu'on s'est engagé, on reste ! Appuya Remus.

.-Après tout, on nous a appris à nous défendre non ? Continua Peter, bien qu'un peu timide.

.-Et puis, dit comme ça, « Croquetrépas » et « Amoureux des Sang-Pur », ça fait plus rire que peur ! Ajouta Océane.

.-Vous avez raison les enfants, le rire est votre meilleure arme. C'est l'ennemi de la peur et du chagrin. Tant que vous aurez ça, vous pourrez y arriver. Annonça Harry.

.-Oui, enfin bon après y'a la technique et la pratique ! Nous, en temps que Maraudeurs, nous sommes les pros de ce genre de chose ! Se vanta Sirius.

.-Peut-être, mais après il faut savoir minimiser. Rire d'accord, mais vous n'êtes tout de même pas dans un jeu. Reprit Harry.

.-Il faut du calme et de l'intelligence. Et là, c'est moi la professionnelle ! » Se moqua Océane.

Sirius lui tira la langue, ce qui fit rire les enfants et arracher un sourire à Harry. Sourire qui ne fit pas long feu car il sentit quasiment aussitôt Mina se tendre sur son épaule. Elle recevait l'appel !

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement durant tout l'appel et caressait Duncan doucement pour tenter de décompresser. Il sentit une douce pression sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. C'était maintenant que le véritable combat commençait. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que Mina et Duncan étaient partis. Il soupira, jeta un regard à ses élèves, toujours aussi déterminés, mais également un peu inquiets par les réactions du jeune professeur.

« Il faut sortir d'ici, qu'on puisse transplaner.

.-Mais monsieur nous ne savons pas où nous allons ! »

Peter lui parlait à nouveau comme à un professeur et Harry s'en inquiéta un peu, mais n'en montra rien.

« Il suffira de t'imaginer aux côtés de Duncan, Peter… »

Le petit gros acquiesça, et ses amis prirent alors la décision de quitter la pièce. Harry caressa Hedwige, qui partit aussitôt par la fenêtre et Harry Potter suivit les enfants, sa concentration augmentant presque autant que son mauvais pressentiment.

Ils firent le chemin sans un mot, chacun pensant à ce qui l'attendait.

Bientôt, Harry poussa le battant de fer forgé qui déterminait l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard.

Un clignement de l'œil plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne et une chouette blanche hululait doucement face à une fenêtre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La majorité des Aurors de la salle regardaient encore Dimitri Potter avec un mélange d'effarement et de désolation. Il était évident que le chef des Aurors venait de…

« Bravo, applaudit amèrement Mylèna. Tu viens de perdre ta meilleure chance de retrouver Lily, Sélénia et James.

.-Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Répliqua Dimitri.

.-Ca, on avait remarqué ! Ironisa Léger. Mais quand il va vous ramener ces gosses Potter…

.-Il ne les ramènera pas. Répondit le chef des Aurors. Il ment.

.-S'il mentait, je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait pris le risque de venir ici, pour nous raconter tout ça…

.-Mais pour nous tendre un piège Alastor ! C'est évident ! Rétorqua Andrew Rogue avec rage. Ce garçon est dangereux, je vous le dis ! Et s'il est ici, c'est uniquement parce qu'il a réussi à berner un vieux fou qui… »

Le-dit vieux fou toussota, arrachant un sourire aux trois seuls Aurors qui osaient contrer Dimitri depuis le début. Dumbledore coupa Rogue dans son élan :

« Personnellement, je pense –mais ce n'est que l'avis d'un vieux fou après tout- qu'il faudrait retrouver le jeune homme, s'excuser et lui proposer notre aide… »

Le silence accueillit cette réplique et, bien que la majorité était d'accord avec le directeur, personne n'osait s'opposer à un ordre direct venant de leur supérieur hiérarchique. Pas même Mylèna, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

« Ces Aurors n'ont pas l'air de vouloir vous suivre Albus. De toutes façons, c'est trop tard. Harry est déjà parti. » Lança Ginny dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui n'avait pas été fermée après le départ de Parker.

Dumbledore jura entre ses dents, ce qui retira un sourire satisfait à la jeune maman qui s'installa plus confortablement contre le mur, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.

« D'ailleurs, si vous tourniez la tête, vous auriez peut-être un complément d'information. »

Albus lui jeta un regard interrogateur auquel Madame Parker ne désira pas répondre. Il se contenta donc de regarder de l'autre côté, où se trouvait Hedwige, derrière la fenêtre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le transplanage avait paru beaucoup plus long qu'un chemin habituel à Harry. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'excitation avait fini par couler dans ses veines et que, malgré sa peur pour les plus jeunes et pour lui-même, il avait hâte de se retrouver face à son ennemi de toujours…

« Où sommes-nous ? Demanda finalement Océane, coupant le silence qui commençait à peser.

.-Dans la Forêt Interdite ? Proposa innocemment Sirius.

.-Impossible ! Répondirent Remus et Harry à la fois. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes odeurs. » Se justifia le loup-garou.

Harry scruta le coin. Ils se trouvaient effectivement dans une forêt, mais beaucoup plus sombre et détestable que celle de Poudlard. Les arbres touffus étaient presque collés les uns au autres et s'y frayer un chemin devait être impensable même pour les plus habiles. Le manque de luminosité rendait la forêt plus qu'inquiétante, encore plus quand Harry eut soudain la désagréable sensation d'être observé. Il n'aimait pas cela…

A défaut, il tourna la tête et vit que Duncan se trouvait juste devant l'entrée d'une caverne sombre et malodorante. Il doutait que Voldemort ait élu domicile dans un tel taudis, et il se força à croire que c'était juste la cachette des prisonniers, et qu'ils n'auraient alors pour problème que quelques Mangemorts belliqueux. Mais, tel que Harry connaissait Duncan, l'oiseau avait dû leur trouver « l'entrée des artistes », ce qui en soit était beaucoup plus séduisant que de passer par la grande porte.

Soudain, un bruit provint des buissons tous proches. Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette, et se plaça face à l'ennemi, de façon à protéger les autres qui ne savaient que faire.

Mina se plaça juste devant Harry, alors qu'au même moment surgissait un magnifique léopard. Il avait un pelage étrangement blanc et montrait les crocs face à nos amis. Amis qui n'avaient pas fière allure d'ailleurs. Peter tremblait, l'instinct du rat l'emportant sûrement ; Sirius regardait l'animal avec une sorte de fascination étrange qui l'empêchait d'approcher, Remus préférait se tenir encore plus à l'écart, craignant que le loup-garou ne se réveille et Océane regardait prudemment la suite des opérations, ses mains se tortillant d'angoisse.

En réalité, seuls Harry, Mina et Duncan –qui surveillait les arrières du groupe- étaient parfaitement calmes, ce qui énerva un peu plus le félin qui voulut passer à l'attaque.

Il se mit à tourner autour du groupe, les encerclant avec ses grognements, ses babines retroussées, une attitude peu amicale.

Harry ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux, baguette brandie, sort à la bouche, ne faisant qu'attendre le bon moment pour attaquer, ne laissant aucunement l'instinct du cheval –qui lui disait de fuir- prendre sa place.

Soudain, la bête se décida. Ses poils blancs se hérissèrent et il bondit sur Océane. La jeune fille n'osait pas bouger, paralysée par la peur. Harry réagit en un quart de seconde et plongea sur Océane, l'amenant hors de portée du léopard en roulant sur le côté, la jeune fille contre sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment que Mina intervint. Elle se plaça face à la bête qui venait de reprendre ses esprits et se mit à lui parler, en féerique. Une aura aussi bleue que ses yeux entourait la petite fée alors qu'elle parlait, sa robe mauve virevoltant autour d'elle alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre vent. Elle parlait sans s'arrêter et l'animal semblait captivé par ses paroles, hypnotisé par ses beaux yeux saphir, paralysé par l'aura émanant de Mina.

Les jeunes avaient eux aussi l'air captivé, comme s'ils voulaient comprendre ce que disait la fée. Harry qui s'était relevé, lui, interprétait parfaitement le discours de l'être en robe mauve pour l'avoir d'ailleurs en partie entendu, sourit. Il savait bien que les pouvoirs de la fée s'étendaient bien plus loin que tout ce que les gens pouvaient imaginer…

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Mina s'arrêta et l'animal se calma et aussitôt repartit dans la forêt, alors que Mina revenait murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille de Harry qui sourit une fois de plus. Ensuite, ce fut Duncan qui s'approcha de son maître, ne faisant que le regarder alternativement avec l'entrée de la grotte. Harry soupira et regarda ses élèves, qui se remettaient doucement de l'attaque de la bête.

« Bien, maintenant, je ne veux plus un mot. Pour l'instant, on entre, ensuite on avise. On a aucune idée d'où sont James, Lily et Sélénia exactement, et on ne sait pas combien de Mangemorts sont ici. Alors, j'impose au moins ces quelques règles : Vous ne lâchez jamais votre baguette, soyez toujours sur vos gardes, et surtout, ayez toujours l'œil sur Mina ou Duncan. Ils sont là pour vous aider. Ne vous occupez pas de moi, et si jamais je reste en arrière, avancez. Quelque soit le problème, vous devez trouver vos amis, je m'occupe du reste. C'est bien compris ? »

Les enfants savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient rien à répondre, et se contentèrent donc d'hocher la tête. Harry leur fit un petit sourire réconfortant et s'engouffra dans la grotte. Les autres se regardèrent.

« Bon… je crois qu'on a plus le choix maintenant… Soupira Remus.

.-Si, on l'a toujours ! Répondit Océane.

.-Comment ça ? Demanda Peter.

.-C'est simple. Expliqua Sirius. Il est hors de question qu'on laisse Harry se débrouiller tout seul ! On le laissera pas en arrière et… Aïe ! »

Sirius se frotta la joue alors que Mina le regardait. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses petits bras étaient serrés contre sa poitrine et elle semblait prête à lever la main de nouveau. Sirius soupira et murmura :

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris, hors de question de désobéir à Harry c'est ça ? »

Mina lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit le bras pour le forcer à entrer dans la grotte alors que Duncan poussait les trois autres. Les jeunes respirèrent un grand coup. C'était maintenant que tout commençait réellement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny essayait de ne pas éclater de rire. La réaction de Dumbledore était tellement hilarante qu'elle se demandait ce que Harry avait bien pu écrire dans sa lettre. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé leur situation.

Dimitri quand à lui, n'avait plus du tout envie de rire. Cette histoire l'embêtait de plus en plus. Il venait de se mettre ses meilleurs éléments à dos, et il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas qu'eux. Seul Andrew Rogue semblait totalement de son avis. Pourtant, il avait beau être l'un des seuls, il était toujours persuadé que ce Harry Parker mentait. Quelque chose chez lui, dans son aura, faisait de Dimitri un homme soupçonneux. Il était sûr que, à défaut d'être mauvais, ce Parker n'avait –sans aucun doute- rien à faire ici.

« Dans ce cas-là, qui aurait sauvé ta filleule ? » Répondit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Dimitri haussa les épaules. Il se sentait las, vieux. Les efforts de cette bataille et de cette persuasion et réflexion commençaient à peser et il sentait le mal de tête arriver en force. Il mit fin à la réunion en se levant, tout simplement, invitant ses collègues à faire la même chose s'ils le désiraient. Rogue le suivit, les autres restant en place. Lorsque les deux Aurors passèrent devant la femme Parker, ils ne dirent pas un mot, mais Ginny, elle, ne put s'en empêcher :

« Aujourd'hui, vous ne vous arrêtez pas pour dire au revoir, mais quand on vous virera d'ici, je ne me gênerai pas pour vous dire adieu ! »

Potter passa sans rien dire mais Rogue jeta à la jeune femme un regard assassin auquel elle répondit par un sourire provoquant. Elle laissa à Andrew le temps de passer de l'autre côté de la porte avant de rentrer dans la salle et de la fermer à grand bruit. Les dix-huit Aurors restant la regardèrent avec incrédulité, Dumbledore, maintenant remis de la lettre, fit un sourire à la jeune femme et l'invita à prendre une des places que les deux Aurors avaient laissées derrière eux. Ginny s'assit gentiment et regarda tous les Aurors assemblés là. Elle soupira et répondit à leur question muette.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais rien de cette lettre, je n'étais pas là quand Harry l'a rédigée. Mais je sais tout de même une chose. Vous n'avez peut-être pas confiance en moi, mais moi j'ai confiance en mon mari. Et s'il dit qu'il va les retrouver, il le fera. Et il prendra soin de ceux qui ont voulu l'accompagner. Ce sera plus difficile, bien sûr, surtout si Sélénia, Lily et James sont retenus à l'endroit même où se trouve Voldemort, mais Harry est quelqu'un de fort, je le sais.

.-Que voulez-vous dire par « ceux qui ont voulu l'accompagner » ? Demanda Léger.

.-C'est ce que Harry m'a dit dans cette lettre. Il voulait partir seul, mais il semble que le reste des Maraudeurs, ayant entendu notre conversation, et Océane Genco, qui se trouvait dans ses appartements au moment du départ, ont également tenu à l'accompagner. Répondit Albus.

.-Et il ne les en a pas empêché ? Il est inconscient ! S'exclama Alastor.

.-Sans vouloir vous vexer Monsieur Maugrey, dit Ginny, je pense que si les Maraudeurs ont réussi à s'introduire dans cette pièce sans que vous vous en aperceviez, il leur aurait été également possible de suivre Harry sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Qu'était-il préférable alors ? Que Harry prenne les Maraudeurs avec lui, et étant alors sûr de les voir et de pouvoir éventuellement les sauver, ou leur ordonner de rester et ignorer qu'ils seraient là tout de même laissant ainsi le champ libre à Voldemort d'échanger trois prisonniers contre trois autres ? Et dans ce cas-là, quel aurait-été l'intérêt d'aller sauver ces enfants, je vous le demande... »

Un long silence dubitatif suivit les paroles de la jeune maman. Chaque Auror réfléchissait sérieusement aux actes et conséquences qu'impliquaient inéluctablement les actions d'Harry. Et tous finissaient par se dire que la solution du jeune professeur était la meilleure, à défaut d'être la bonne, mais qu'il allait sûrement au devant de beaucoup trop de dangers pour y aller seul. C'est ainsi que la situation devint claire pour la majorité des Aurors et la suite, pour ceux qui eurent le courage de défier les ordres de leur supérieur, fut celle-ci :

« Très bien. Comment fait-on pour lui porter main forte ? » Demanda Mylèna d'une voix convaincue en se levant, bien vite suivie par Maugrey et Léger.

Ginny leur fit un sourire énigmatique, se leva à son tour et sortit, les trois Aurors la suivant sans crainte alors que Dumbledore avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres mais plutôt contradictoire avec son froncement de sourcils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily regardait sans vraiment la voir la porte du cachot qui était face à elle. Elle se disait sûrement que si elle finissait par ne plus la voir, c'est qu'elle aurait disparue. Ou qu'elle serait morte. Mais dans les deux cas, son cauchemar serait fini et elle pourrait enfin sortir de cet enfer.

Lord Voldemort était vraiment un homme plus que tyrannique, comme elle avait eu le loisir de s'en apercevoir il y a quelques minutes. Et sa haine pour cet homme n'avait cessé de grandir depuis, mais malheureusement, autant que sa peur. Elle était bien loin de la fière et forte Gryffondor qu'elle était censée représenter à l'école. Aujourd'hui, le masque était tombé, et elle s'apercevait réellement de ce qu'elle était : une lâche, une peureuse qui n'avait pas été capable de protéger ses amis.

Même « l'infâme Potter », comme elle le surnommait avant, était capable de bien plus de courage qu'elle. Et son corps allongé le lui prouvait plus que toute chose. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi James avait crié lors de la fin de la communication avec Harry, et pourquoi il s'était rué devant elle alors qu'un Mangemort, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres avait la baguette juste dans la direction de Lily. Lui, n'avait pas pu éviter le sort, seulement la protéger elle, et subir le Doloris à sa place.

Depuis ce moment là, elle n'avait pas bougé. Le Mangemort, lui, était parti il y a bien longtemps, et son maître l'avait ensuite succédé. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce qui avait été dit…

**Flash-back :**

_« Alors Potter, ta réponse ? Demanda le Lord Noir, baguette tendu vers James._

_.-Vous pouvez toujours courir ! Cracha James._

_.-Décidément, tu ne comprends rien Potter. Enfin, je t'aurais laissé ta chance. Maintenant, c'est au tour de la Sang de Bourbe. »_

_Lily remarqua à peine Voldemort se placer devant elle et lever sa baguette. Dans un dernier instant de courage, elle regarda l'ennemi dans les yeux._

_Elle fut frappée d'angoisse lorsqu'elle vit les deux rubis la regarder lubriquement, elle prit peur. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait et elle avait encore plus peur._

_« Mobilicorpus. »_

_Lily se sentit soulevée du sol, et entraînée vers la porte du cachot. Voldemort souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de mauvaise augure. Lily voulut crier mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Le Lord l'avait bâillonnée !_

_« Laissez-la tranquille !_

_.-Oh, mais je ne ferais rien à ton amie, Revol ! Du moins, rien qui ne t'empêche de la revoir… »_

_Sélénia regarda Voldemort avec un dégoût intense. Elle voulut faire redescendre Lily, mais pour elle, cela était impossible sans sa baguette. Autant elle avait un potentiel développé, et cela aussi pour la Magie sans Baguette enseignée par Mademoiselle Sorbier, autant elle était incapable de contrer un sortilège, même basique, de la main de Lord Voldemort. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner !_

_Alors que Voldemort s'éloignait doucement, Lily flottant toujours silencieusement sous les coups des sorts, elle jeta un regard à James._

_Celui-ci sembla comprendre en un clin d'œil ce que voulait son amie, et hocha discrètement la tête. Sélénia leva ses doigts, un à un._

_Soudainement, les sorts cessèrent et Lily se retrouva les fesses par terre, un cri de douleur sortant de sa bouche. Voldemort tourna aussitôt la tête vers ses Mangemorts, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait fait le moindre geste._

_A défaut, il se tourna vers James et Sélénia. Cette dernière lui faisait un sourire provoquant, alors que James tentait toujours de se lever, mais sa main droite était tendue devant lui._

_L'homme comprit en un instant. Il brandit sa baguette devant James, mais en un instant changea de cible et jeta le sort de douleur en direction de Lily._

_« Lily ! »_

_James se jeta face au sortilège du Doloris, protégeant ainsi Lily de son corps, alors que Sélénia hurlait son nom. Voldemort éclata alors d'un rire funèbre, glacial, à vous faire froid dans le dos._

_James n'avait même plus la force d'hurler. C'était au moins la cinquième fois depuis qu'il avait été enlevé qu'il subissait le sortilège, et il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Finalement, il sentit le sort se lever et le noir l'envahir, puis il sombra dans l'inconscience._

_« Tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis Evans. Ton chevalier servant ne sera pas toujours là. Un jour tu le paieras, tu auras ma parole… »_

**Fin du flash-back.**

Lily jeta une fois de plus un coup d'œil sur Potter. Sélénia était à genoux à ses côtés et lui passait sur le visage un gant d'eau froide qu'elle avait réussi à faire apparaître. Elle avait le regard soucieux et à ses yeux perlaient deux petites larmes. James avait toujours les yeux fermés et des gouttes de sueur suintaient jusque sur ses joues. Il respirait très mal et ses bras et jambes semblaient pris de spasmes.

Lily eut un soupir de désespoir. Le pauvre avait subi trois Doloris depuis qu'elle était éveillée, dont deux par sa faute. Elle se sentait tellement désolée, de plus qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, alors que lui l'avait protégée, deux fois de suite.

Evans se leva et s'approcha doucement de son amie. Sélénia passait inlassablement le gant d'eau froide sur le visage de son ami, qui n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux. Néanmoins, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus régulière, et Lily ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se réveille bientôt.

« J'espère qu'Harry va bientôt arriver… Soupira Sélénia.

.-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va venir. Tu le connais mieux que moi… Rassura Lily.

.-Ça, c'est pas dit ! Répliqua Sélénia avec un petit sourire en coin.

.-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui passe des après-midis entiers avec lui après tout… Rétorqua Lily.

.-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange ! Et puis, tu sais, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un du genre à se confier… Toi, tu passes tout ton temps avec sa femme… Répondit Sel', son sourire grandissant.

.-Oui… Mais c'est pas la même chose ! Ginny, on peut avoir n'importe quelle conversation avec elle. Harry lui, est plus têtu, plus borné…

.-C'est vrai, mais j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de caractère… »

Lily jeta à Sélénia un regard courroucé, alors que cette dernière lui tirait doucement la langue. Heureusement qu'elles arrivaient à tirer un peu de bonheur de ces cachots, parce que sinon, personne ne sait depuis combien de temps ils auraient abattu leurs dernières cartes. Pourtant, il leur en reste toujours une en main : l'espoir…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry fut soudain éblouit par une petite lumière juste devant lui. Il se mit aussitôt sur ses gardes, s'arrêtant net.

Les Maraudeurs et Océane, qui n'avaient pas prévu ce brutal changement de direction, ou plutôt cet absence de direction, et se rentrèrent donc les uns dans les autres, jusqu'à Sirius, qui rentra dans Harry. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement, mis son index sur la bouche de Sirius qui s'apprêtait à demandait ce qu'il se passait puis se remit face à la source de lumière.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La voix de Harry, froide et menaçante, fit frémir les jeunes gens qui se tenaient derrière lui. Parker n'avait jamais paru aussi calme et agressif à la fois. L'aura qui était tout autour de lui s'illuminait une fois de plus, mais il la fit rapidement taire, ne voulant pas se faire trop repérer.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Après tout, vous êtes ici chez moi. »

Harry grimaça. Le sauvetage allait se révéler encore plus difficile que prévu. Voldemort se trouvait entre lui et les enfants. Cela voulait dire en prime que cet être abject venait de ressortir des cachots. Et donc qu'ils n'allaient pas trouver Lily, Sélénia et James en très bon état.

Cela énerva Harry plus qu'il n'aurait dû. L'aura argentée pailletée d'or et de bleu illumina Harry, ainsi que la majeure partie du couloir.

Parker ragea entre ses dents. Il installa rapidement un mur de protection entre Voldemort et lui et se tourna vers ses élèves.

« Très bien. L'accord va être simple. Dans quelques minutes, le combat commencera. Et il est hors de question que l'un de vous reste là ! J'aurais déjà du mal, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous protéger en prime ! Par contre, vous aurez ainsi le champ libre pour sauver Sélénia, Lily et James. Je compte sur vous ! »

Le mur translucide émit un bruit de mauvaise augure, signe qu'il commençait à se briser et que Voldemort s'impatientait.

« Mais, Harry, comment on va te retrouver ? Demanda Océane.

.-C'est simple, vous suivrez Mina, qui vous mènera dans un endroit où vous pourrez transplaner à Poudlard sans danger. Je vous rejoindrai là-bas, n'ayez pas de soucis. Répondit Parker.

.-Mais… Commença Sirius.

.-Baissez-vous ! » Ordonna Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Harry ouvrit les bras et se jeta au sol, plaquant ainsi efficacement face contre terre la plupart de ses protégés. Océane avait déjà plongé, entraînant Peter dans sa chute.

Le rayon vert fusa au-dessus d'eux et tinta aux oreilles de chacun des adolescents. Ils venaient de comprendre réellement dans quelle galère ils venaient d'entrer.

Harry fut le premier à se relever. Il fut sur ses pieds en un rien de temps et se tourna face à Voldemort. Un jet rouge sortit alors de la baguette de Harry alors qu'il se penchait, songeant à éviter le sortilège de mort qui sortait de la baguette du Lord Noir.

Les deux sorts se rejoignirent, et ce fut une collision de couleurs qui en découla. Harry retint son souffle…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mylèna Potter, Armand Léger et Alastor Maugrey venaient de transplaner devant un magnifique château aux couleurs sombres, presque identique à Poudlard. Et c'est ce qui les amena à ce poser certaines questions…

« Vous êtes sûrs que nous sommes au bon endroit ? Demanda Mylèna.

.- J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être toujours à Poudlard. Annonça Maugrey.

.-Pourtant, nous avons transplané, vous le savez tout autant que moi. Répliqua Léger. Alors vous pensez que nous avons fait quoi ? Un voyage dans le temps !

.-Voyons Armand, ne soit pas ridicule ! S'insurgea Potter. Comme si on pouvait voyager dans le temps de nos jours !

.-Quel est votre point de vue alors ? Rétorqua Armand, contrarié.

.-Il y en a un simple, auquel vous êtes forcés de croire. » Répondit Mylèna avant qu'Alastor n'ait pu intervenir. « Ginny n'a fait que nous dire la vérité, et nous sommes bel et bien devant la demeure de Voldemort. »

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Ils firent quelques pas dans un silence complet, chacun mettant ses capacités d'Auror en marche. Ils prirent finalement la décision de rentrer, car ils ne serviraient à rien de rester dehors, et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'ils aideraient Monsieur Parker.

« Je passe devant. »

Mylèna avait emprunté un ton froid et dur, celui habituellement utilisé par son mari, celui qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle voulait être obéie. Après tout, elle n'avait pas obtenu son grade parce que son mari avait celui d'au-dessus, mais parce que c'était une stratège de talent, et une femme-commandant de génie.

Les deux hommes n'osèrent pas répliquer. Madame Potter prépara sa baguette et avança doucement. Deux Mangemorts gardaient la porte d'entrée. Mylèna les supprima en un instant. Elle fit un signe de tête à ses deux compères et tous entrèrent dans la grande demeure.

Ils avancèrent plutôt bien, ne rencontrant que quelques Mangemorts belliqueux. Mais bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que si ce château semblait d'extérieur aussi grand que Poudlard, il était à l'intérieur bien plus tortueux. Des escaliers qui descendaient les amenaient à l'étage, et des passages secrets plutôt mal cachés par des tapisseries mitées et qui semblaient longs ne faisaient que leur faire faire le tour de la pièce.

« Je pense qu'on a pas le choix. Il faut se séparer.

.-Alastor, tu ne trouves pas ça plutôt suicidaire de se séparer alors que nous sommes dans la demeure de Lord Voldemort ! Que nous n'avons d'ailleurs pas encore rencontré… Déclara Mylèna.

.-Et bien justement ! A mon avis, si nous n'avons pas vu Voldemort encore, nous ne le verrons jamais ! Et si nous passons notre temps à chercher ces cachots, autant mettre le plus de chances de notre côté !

.-Très bien Maugrey, tu as gagné. Accorda Léger. »

Les trois Aurors restèrent un moment ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un embranchement. Ils se regardèrent, puis se séparèrent. Alastor prit un couloir à sa droite, Mylèna un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait monter et Léger rebroussa chemin, et trouva une porte qui n'était pas là auparavant. Il l'ouvrit et descendit doucement les escaliers, sa baguette dans la main gauche, une petite boule de lumière dans sa main droite.

Armand poussa un soupir. Cette aventure semblait de plus en plus bizarre. Il se demandait bien où pouvaient se trouver Harry Parker, et surtout, Lord Voldemort…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

…Et il ne se passa rien. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il y avait une chose qui se passait comme prévu ici…

A partir de ce moment, les sorts s'enchaînèrent de façon rapide. Harry lançait un sort, en esquivait un autre et jetait toujours un regard derrière lui pour voir si les ados heurtait ou non un des sorts qu'il évitait.

Océane finit par croiser son regard et acquiesça doucement. Elle tapa ensuite sur la tête de chacun de ses camarades, ajoutant pour Sirius une main sur la bouche, pour éviter qu'il se plaigne. Une fois qu'elle eut acquis l'attention de tous, elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche et, avec son autre main, elle montra un côté du couloir, plutôt sombre et à l'abri du combat, par lequel ils pourraient passer pour rejoindre les cachots, sans éveiller les soupçons de Voldemort.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent silencieusement et commencèrent à passer. A quatre pattes, les uns derrière les autres, ils avançaient le plus rapidement possible, mais malheureusement pas assez vite pour que Voldemort ne les remarque pas. Malgré la rapidité du duel, Harry décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il murmura un sortilège et une trentaine de petites dagues sortirent de sa baguette et s'élancèrent en direction du Lord Noir.

Sans prendre le temps de regarder si ses dagues avaient touché son adversaire, Harry changea sa baguette en un sabre **(N/A : Non, pas laser non… XD) **d'acier qu'il prit dans sa main droite, alors que de sa main gauche il prenait appui sur le sol. Il évita les dagues que Voldemort avait réussi à lui renvoyer, appuya un peu plus son bras sur le sol et bondit soudainement face à son adversaire.

Celui-ci n'avait pas encore d'arme et Harry prit cet instant à profit. Il leva son arme et l'abattit brutalement sur l'épaule droite de son ennemi. Le Lord eut une grimace de douleur, sortit sa propre arme et para l'attaque de son opposant. Sabre contre sabre, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, et Harry remarqua du coin de l'œil les trois Maraudeurs et Océane prendre le tournant du couloir, passant ainsi hors de vue de Voldemort.

« Alors Parker, tu espères avoir encore une chance ?

.-Face à toi, j'en aurais toujours bien plus d'une Voldy ! »

La remarque sembla irriter un peu plus le susnommé qui passa à l'assaut.

Parades et attaques s'enchaînèrent alors à une vitesse phénoménale. Malheureusement, les Maraudeurs et Océane n'étaient plus là pour voir le spectacle…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir les visages de Sélénia et Lily au-dessus du sien. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant leurs yeux briller d'une lueur incertaine. Il étendit le bras pour rassurer les filles mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

« James, ne fait pas de mouvement brusque, tu es encore sous le contrecoup du sort. »

Cornedrue tourna doucement la tête en direction de Lily, qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète dont pas pour moi, Fleur de Lys. Est-ce que vous savez qui a nos baguettes ?

.-C'est un des deux gorilles qui gardent l'entrée. » Répondit Sélénia sans s'étonner du surnom, au contraire de son amie, qui gardait de grands yeux éberlués ouverts sur James. « Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait les récupérer… »

C'est alors qu'un petit éclat de couleur obtint l'attention de James. Il s'appuya sur ses deux mains et se leva précautionneusement sur les coudes. L'éclat de lumière s'approchait de lui, semblait venir à sa rencontre. Elle était tout près quand James la reconnut enfin.

« Mina ! S'exclama t-il. Tu arrives juste à temps. »

La petite fée lui fit un sourire, puis chanta doucement une petite mélodie. James souriait et plus il écoutait chanter la jeune fée, plus ses douleurs s'estompaient, plus il se sentait mieux. Il put bientôt se relever complètement et Mina arrêta alors de chanter. Elle vola un instant, se plaça sur l'épaule de Potter, semblant lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas. Mais pourtant, le sens de ses paroles était clair.

« Les autres vont bientôt arriver. Murmura James.

.-Comment ça ? Répliqua Sélénia, le ton tout aussi bas.

.-C'est Mina. Elle a trouvé le moyen de me le faire comprendre. Par contre, si on veut qu'ils aient un effet de surprise sur les Mangemorts, il faut occuper les Croquetrépas !

.-Comment tu les as appelé ? » Demanda Lily.

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de James.

« Croquetrépas. C'est ainsi que les surnomme Sirius. Il trouve ça encore plus ridicule que Mangemort… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius menait la petite troupe à travers les cachots. Après qu'Océane les ait fait sortir du couloir où se déroulait le combat entre Harry et Voldemort, Patmol avait cru bon de prendre la tête, l'odorat du chien, bien que diminué sous sa forme humaine, lui permettant de repérer James.

Ils marchaient ainsi depuis quelques minutes, lorsque Sirius et Remus se tendirent brusquement. Quelqu'un approchait. Océane, qui connaissait depuis longtemps le statut de Remus, fut aussitôt sur ses gardes et brandit sa baguette devant elle. Peter ne tarda pas à l'imiter, bien que sa main était moite et qu'il tremblait. Sirius se détacha du groupe, se mettant sur le côté, poings en avant. Remus, lui, tentait de rallumer une petite flamme dans sa main qu'Océane avait éteinte en prenant sa baguette.

Tous étaient silencieux et attendaient –sorts à la bouche et coups en tête- que l'ennemi se montre.

Soudainement, une tapisserie moisie qui se trouvait non-loin de là sembla se froisser, et un homme en sortit. Océane s'apprêta a attaquer, mais bien vite l'intrus se trouva dans le rayon de lumière de Remus et elle fut la première à le reconnaître.

« Armand ! »

L'homme, qui était plutôt grand et qui portait l'uniforme pourpre des Aurors, regarda brusquement en direction de la jeune femme. Il la reconnut aussitôt.

« Océane !

.-Monsieur Léger ! » S'exclamèrent les Maraudeurs en chœur.

Tous soupirèrent. Franchement, les enfants s'attendaient à une mauvaise rencontre, et ils étaient plus qu'heureux que cela ne fut point le cas. Mais l'urgence de la situation rattrapa bientôt l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Vous êtes venus avec Parker ?

.-Oui. D'ailleurs je pense qu'un peu d'aide lui serait bienvenue. Répondit Océane.

.-Il est en train de combattre Voldemort ! S'exclama Peter.

.-C'est pas vrai ! Mais il est fou ce gosse ! »

Et Armand repartit en courant, sans s'inquiéter outre-mesure des adolescents. Ces derniers reprirent aussitôt leur route silencieuse vers les cachots.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, leur chemin avait été trop calme depuis le début. Alors, quand ils virent trois Mangemorts au bout du couloir, ils ne furent pas étonnés.

« Sirius, tu prends celui de droite, Remus celui de gauche, Peter, tu prends celui du milieu.

.-Et toi Océ, tu fais quoi ? » Demanda Remus sans se retourner.

« Elle essaie de rester en vie. » Gronda une voix inconnue. « Mais si vous faites ce qu'elle dit, ça me paraît compromis… »

Les Maraudeurs se retournèrent aussitôt. Un Mangemort était passé par la même tapisserie qu'Armand et tenait Océane contre lui, une main tenant un couteau sous la gorge de la jeune femme.

Sirius échangea un regard avec Lunard et Queudver. Ces derniers comprirent aussitôt et raffermirent leur prise sur leurs baguettes.

Alors que dans un « pop » sonore Sirius se changeait en un magnifique chien noir, Océane respira un grand coup et donna au Mangemort qui la retenait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Aussitôt, Patmol bondit et attaqua le Mangemort au bras, qui lâcha ainsi sa prise sur son couteau. Océane en profita pour se défaire de l'étreinte de l'ennemi en lui donnant un bon coup de pied entre les jambes, ce qui fit grincer de douleur son adversaire. Océane eut un sourire mesquin et planta sa baguette entre les deux yeux du Mangemort, qui s'arrêta net.

Durant ce temps, les trois Mangemorts qui étaient auparavant au bout du couloir avaient largement eu le temps d'arriver face à eux. Heureusement, Remus et Peter étaient prêts.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le loup-garou fut le premier à passer à l'assaut. Le Mangemort touché s'écroula, alors que les deux restants se mettaient sur leurs gardes, dégainant leurs baguettes. Ils avançaient prudemment, et remarquèrent bientôt les deux adolescents face à eux. Ils sourirent. C'était un jeu d'enfant que de se débarrasser de deux jeunes. Du moins ils le pensaient…

« Peter, tu es prêt ? »

Pettitgrow acquiesça. Trois secondes plus tard, deux jets de lumières différentes jaillirent des deux baguettes des Maraudeurs, en direction d'un seul et même Mangemort, qui s'écroula. Le second Mangemort voulut en profiter pour venger son ami, mais il fut projeté à terre par Duncan, qui se mit à chanter une petite mélodie qui fit chaud au cœur des nos amis. Peter, dans un élan de courage, s'avança plus près du Mangemort, jusqu'à mettre son visage face au sien.

L'homme en noir était assommé, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas voir Peter face à lui et être incapable du moindre geste.

Le Mangemort leva brusquement le bras et agrippa la gorge de Peter. Il l'aurait très facilement étranglé si Remus n'avait pas répliqué en donnant un coup de poing sur la tête de l'adulte pour protéger son ami.

Ce dernier remercia Lunard d'un geste de la tête et d'un sourire. Il se releva alors qu'Océane et Patmol les rejoignaient. Le chien reprit sa forme humaine en un clin d'œil. Ils regardèrent tous les quatre derrière eux. Les quatre Mangemorts inconscients gisaient sur le sol, deux respirant difficilement, un arborait une magnifique couleur pourpre, et le dernier semblait agitait de spasmes, et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Mais enfin Océane, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

.-Si vous écoutiez un peu plus les cours de Parker, vous le sauriez. Bon, on continue ? »

Sirius et Remus soupirèrent de concert. Finalement, Océane restait toujours une véritable petite Serdaigle. Et elle lui rappelait souvent Lily…

Pensant à la jeune Gryffondor, les amis continuèrent leur chemin, espérant qu'ils allaient bientôt trouver leurs camarades…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« James, tu es fou ! Ca ne fonctionnera jamais !

.-Mais Lily, c'est notre seul plan pour le moment ! Répliqua Sélénia. Et il ne m'a pas l'air si fou que ça ! Nous avons fait bien pire, souviens-toi…

.-J'aimerais que tu passes ce genre de choses sous silence pour le moment ! Rétorqua hargneusement Evans. Mais tu n'as pas tort…

.-Bon, c'est parti alors ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes cessèrent leur pseudo dispute et tournèrent leur regard vers James et Mina qui les regardaient en souriant. Elles sourirent à leur tour et se levèrent. Sélénia partit juste derrière la porte du cachot, soit à un mètre à peine des Mangemorts, et Lily retourna, au contraire, à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible des autres, dans l'ombre, invisible aux yeux des Mangemorts. Mina et James ne bougèrent pas, restant au milieu de la pièce.

L'attente se fit dans un silence complet. James était totalement concentré, et Mina, perchée sur son épaule, lui envoyait des ondes de confiance qui le rassuraient. Bientôt, il entendit des bruits de pas. Plusieurs personnes. L'esprit du cerf lui fit part de sa connaissance des odeurs, et il sut que c'était eux.

Il n'eut besoin de faire aucun signe, aucun mouvement en direction de Sélénia. Elle semblait avoir comprit seule. Plus grâce à la lumière colorée qui se profilait au bout du couloir que grâce à un odorat infaillible d'ailleurs, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de mettre le plan à exécution. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus des Mangemorts qui gardaient l'entrée, ou plutôt de leurs oreilles, et hurla de toutes ses forces :

« Oh mon Dieu Lily ! Mais c'est un miracle ! Comment tu fais ça ? C'est génial, tu peux passer à travers les barreaux de la fenêtre maintenant ! »

Les Mangemorts sursautèrent puis s'éloignèrent vite fait en grognant. James, lui, riait sous cape. Il était vrai que Sélénia pouvait hurler à un nombre de décibels assez important, et il craignait fortement qu'elle avait brisé les tympans de leurs pauvres geôliers. Quel dommage… Sélénia était revenue près de lui et appela Lily :

« Eh… _Fleur de Lys_, je pense que tu peux retourner à la lumière… Ils sont partis droits sur Océane, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils reviennent de sitôt !

.-Euh… ce genre de moqueries tu évites Sel ! » Murmura James à l'oreille de son amie alors que Lily approchait.

« Comment tu peux être sûre que c'était Océane ? Pourquoi et comment elle serait venue ?

.-La lumière. Répondit Revol. Il n'y a qu'elle pour se balader dans des cachots remplis de Mangemorts avec une lumière bleue et argent dans les mains !

.-C'est vrai ! Elle est très « patriotique » certaines fois ! Rigola Lily.

.-Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes Lil', ne le nies pas ! » Interrompit une voix féminine joyeuse.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour voir une Océane souriante tenant quatre baguettes dans une main, et un trousseau de clés dans une autre. Elle donna trois baguettes à James, qui s'était approché, et rangea la quatrième dans sa poche. La jeune Serdaigle s'appliqua ensuite à chercher la clé qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte. Elle cherchait encore lorsque les Maraudeurs les rejoignirent. Sirius enchaîna aussitôt une conversation joyeuse qui ne pouvait venir que de lui :

« Alors, on était parti en balade chez Tonton Voldychou sans nous ? C'est méchant vous savez ! Il a presque fallu que je pleure pour qu'Harry veuille bien nous emmener nous amuser nous aussi !

.-Sirius, je sais que ça fait du bien de rire, mais là tu tires à l'extrême. Répondit James, ne pouvant malgré tout cacher un sourire amusé.

.-Rah, si on peut même plus rigoler… Au fait, je sais pas pourquoi, mais les Mangemorts n'ont pas pu contrer nos sorts. On aurait dit qu'ils ne les entendaient pas…

.-Bah, c'est Sélénia qui a dû les rendre sourds, c'est tout ! » Répliqua Lily sur un ton d'évidence avec un grand sourire.

Sélénia sentit le rouge venir peu à peu sur ses joues, encore plus lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Ils n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi près de la porte ! Et puis maintenant, vous saurez ce qui vous arrivera si vous m'énervez ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire, et la jeune femme en profita pour ramener à son visage sa couleur rose pâle. Les rires s'estompèrent bien vite au profit d'un cliquetis de serrure, suivi pas un cri de joie venant d'Océane.

« J'ai enfin trouvé cette fichue clé ! »

Elle recula et tira le battant de la porte, James, Lily et Sélénia sortirent aussitôt. Mina fit de même, mais s'engagea presque immédiatement dans un mur à leur droite. Les filles retirent un cri de frayeur : elle n'allait tout de même pas s'écraser contre le mur ?

Heureusement, et au grand étonnement des adolescents, la petite fée sembla traverser le mur, pareillement à un fantôme. Remus fut le premier à reprendre la parole :

« On fait quoi ?

.-Question idiote. Répliquèrent Sirius et James à la fois. On la suit !

.-J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Soupira Remus.

Les filles sourirent alors que Peter haussait les épaules. Un à un, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le mur, laissant à ce cher oncle Voldy un porte ouverte, deux lèches-bottes sourds et quatre temporairement hors-service.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Armand était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il entendit des tintements d'épées. Il tendit l'oreille et s'avança un peu plus profondément dans le couloir. Alors qu'il arrivait à un croisement, il distingua des voix venant du couloir de gauche :

« Tu ne t'en sortiras pas cette fois Parker ! Cette fois, je t'aurais, et ta femme et tes gosses n'auront que leurs yeux pour pleurer ! Et ces gamins que tu es venu chercher aussi ! Mais de toute façons, ceux-là, je projetais de…

.-Tu parles trop, Tom. C'est ton plus grand défaut. Et ce n'est pas le seul. Mais je ne dirais que celui-ci sinon la liste promettrait d'être longue. Et je n'ai pas le temps. »

L'Auror dût se retenir pour ne pas rire. Il n'avait jamais vu un homme avec autant de cran ! D'abord il défiait Dimitri, et maintenant Voldemort ! Mais qu'est-ce que cet homme avait dans le ventre ? Un dragon ?

Sans s'étonner davantage, Léger reprit son chemin. Guidé par les voix, il tourna à gauche, de plus en plus prudent, se préparant à ce qui l'attendait. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'attendait au juste ? Il n'avait jamais vu Lord Voldemort de ses propres yeux, ni combattu de ses propres mains. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait voir, et ne savait comment s'y préparer. Harry Parker, malgré son jeune âge et le fait qu'il ait vécu assez loin de tout ça, semblait en savoir bien plus que lui.

C'était là toute la force et la faiblesse de cet homme. Il connaissait parfaitement son assaillant, mais il en savait trop. Il en savait à ne plus savoir comment agir face à lui. Il maîtrisait et perdait à la fois le contrôle de la situation.

De là le raisonnement était simple : Harry Parker avait besoin d'un appui. Mais comment faire confiance à un homme qui débarque comme ça de nulle part un soir d'été, prétend venir d'Islande et en connaît plus que le meilleur des Aurors sur les façons de fonctionner d'un homme à l'âme plus que noire qui a vécu en Angleterre !

Armand fut coupé dans ses pensées par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait continué son chemin sans s'en rendre compte, et il était arrivé devant le combat.

Une chance pour lui, Voldemort lui tournait le dos. Si Harry avait vu l'Auror, il n'en montra aucun signe, et continua à sa battre. Armand fut surpris par la rapidité du combat. Les sabres s'entrechoquaient de plus en plus vite, les parades s'enchaînaient à grande vitesse, les mouvements de souplesse se superposaient presque les uns les autres.

L'Auror Léger eut bientôt la conviction qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans ce combat de titans. Mais, le problème était que personne n'avait l'avantage. Voldemort semblait avoir une plaie à l'épaule droite, et Harry en portait une à la cuisse gauche. Leurs forces étaient égales, mais Armand pouvait discerner un autre combat que celui des épées. Leurs auras effectuaient une sorte de danse tout autour d'eux, se défiant l'une l'autre, contractant leurs pouvoirs. Et là, même chose, aucune ne semblait prendre le dessus.

Armand eut un soupir de découragement, qu'il fit taire brusquement quand il aperçut les deux formes, l'une beaucoup plus petite que l'autre, qui fonçaient vers Harry.

Léger hésita à prévenir le jeune homme. Après tout, Harry ne pouvait voir ces inconnus, ils se profilaient dans son dos. Mais quelque chose lui disait que, même si Parker ne les avait pas vus, il savait qu'ils étaient là. De plus, Armand n'avait pas réellement envie de trahir sa présence à Voldemort…

Harry continuait son combat acharné contre Tom, même s'il savait, qu'une fois de plus, personne ne gagnerait. Il le savait et il en sera ainsi jusqu'au combat final. Celui qui décidera du règne des Ténèbres ou de la Lumière.

Mais l'heure n'était pas encore venue, et pour le moment, il se contentait de tenir Voldemort à l'écart des enfants, de ces adolescents qui, un jour, deviendraient ses parents et ses amis. S'il voulait les sauver, il devait s'occuper du Lord Noir… et attendre.

Attendre que Duncan ou Mina le prévienne, lui dise que les Maraudeurs, Lily, Sélénia et Océane étaient hors de danger, et alors il pourrait cesser le combat et le remettre à plus tard.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur la présence de l'Auror Léger, qu'il avait pu voir au bout du couloir. Cet homme venait de faire capoter la moitié de son plan, et Harry faisait fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse pour trouver une solution. Et il en tenait une, mais il allait devoir relâcher son attention sur le combat. Et ça c'était dangereux. Très dangereux. Mais c'était quitte ou double. Soit il réussissait et alors il pourrait partir ainsi qu'Armand, soit il échouait et alors ils resteraient tous les deux entre les mains de Voldemort.

Sans relâcher pour l'instant la pression sur son adversaire, Harry tenta d'user de son pouvoir de télépathie pour contacter Mina. Elle seule était assez petite pour passer devant Voldemort sans qu'il la remarque, et ainsi prévenir Armand et le faire déguerpir.

Il sentit bientôt la connexion se faire, et alors son regard se fit plus lointain, et sa main desserra son emprise sur son sabre. Il ne disposait que de quelques secondes s'il voulait éviter le pire… Il eut conscience de rentrer dans l'esprit de la fée. Il fit au plus vite.

_Mina je t'en prie, dépêche-toi. Il y a un homme au bout du couloir. Rejoins-le et dis-lui de fuir, vite !>>_

Il coupa la conversation sans attendre, et sa main se fit de nouveau plus ferme sur son arme. Il avait mis quelques secondes à peine.

Quelques secondes de trop…

Voldemort, voyant que son adversaire avait perdu sa concentration, profita de la brèche qu'Harry avait ouverte lui-même.

Harry ayant été déconcentré, son aura avait perdu de sa force, et celle de Voldemort en profita pour exercer une forte pression sur l'aura de son adversaire.

Ce dernier, passablement surpris, fut complètement enfoui sous la puissance de l'aura de Voldemort et s'effondra à terre en remarquant que Mina était maintenant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Le Lord Noir, le visage plein de haine, abattit le tranchant de sa lame sur l'abdomen de Parker.

Du moins, il le croyait.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Harry avait roulé sur le côté. Ce qui lui avait évité une blessure, mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de contrer la seconde attaque de Tom, ce qu'il comprit lorsqu'il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son dos. Il poussa un petit cri de souffrance alors qu'il tentait de se relever avec difficulté. Il fut contraint de s'appuyer contre le mur, et il craignait fortement que le coup d'épée infligé par son adversaire ait touché une vertèbre. Il soupirait quand il vit d'un côté Armand s'enfuir, Mina avec lui ; et de l'autre Duncan s'approchait de lui, permettant ainsi une distraction. Mais la meilleure lui fut donnée par Voldemort lui-même.

« Je vais te tuer Parker, et je prendrais tout mon temps, avait alors commencé Voldemort. Je commencerai par te briser à petit feu, te torturer lentement, mais efficacement. » Le regard de Tom devint alors lointain, comme s'il pensait à quelque chose d'horriblement gai pour lui.

Harry mit alors toutes les chances de son côté et commença à marcher rapidement vers la sortie, car il ne pouvait pas transplaner d'ici. Mais il était épuisé, mine de rien, et son dos le faisait souffrir à chaque pas, confirmant douloureusement sa pensée sur ses vertèbres. Il fut heureux de voir que Duncan était arrivé à son niveau mais son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il entendit la suite du monologue de Voldemort :

« Ensuite, je retournerai à Poudlard et j'assassinerai ta femme et tes filles… puis je reviendrai te montrer leurs corps mutilés… Et enfin, je te tuerai. Mais tu seras déjà mort Parker car… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il remarqua que Harry n'était plus en face de lui, mais quelques mètres plus loin en direction de la sortie, et qu'il avait sur son épaule un oiseau qui lui tournait le dos. Voldemort s'approcha et se décala légèrement pour comprendre ce que faisait l'oiseau : il pleurait.

« Tu vois Parker, ton foutu volatile pleure déjà. Il a compris bien avant toi ce que le destin te réservait… et aussi à tes charmantes filles d'ailleurs… »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Harry s'était mis face à lui et lui avait donné un coup de poing magistral sur le visage, ce qui c'était terminé par un craquement bref du nez du Lord Noir. Ce dernier regarda les prunelles de son adversaire et vit qu'elles brûlaient d'une rage folle.

« Je vous promets, que si vous touchez à un seul des cheveux de Ginny ou d'une de mes filles, vous le regretterez au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Je suis loin d'être un ange Tom, et vous vous en rendrez compte bien assez tôt… »

Sur ces paroles lourdes de sens, Harry saisit sa baguette, traça un bouclier autour de lui et de Duncan –qui était toujours sur son épaule- et s'éloigna rapidement, laissant derrière lui un Voldemort au nez cassé, à l'épaule entaillée, et aux yeux brillant de colère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily, Sélénia, Océane et les Maraudeurs venaient de s'extirper du mur et virent qu'ils étaient de nouveau à l'orée de la forêt. Ils se regardèrent.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Océane.

.-On transplane à Poudlard et on attend Harry. Décréta Sélénia.

.-On ne peut pas l'attendre ici ? Interrogea Sirius.

.-Hors de question. »

La réponse de James –presque un ordre- avait fusé, limpide. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, et remarquèrent soudainement sa pâleur et le fait que ses jambes tremblaient. Mais ils furent encore plus surpris par son regard noisette, brillant d'une lueur qu'ils n'y avaient encore jamais vue. Lily fut la première à comprendre que l'Animagus cerf avait peur. Non pas pour lui, mais pour eux, pour ses amis. James les regarda tous les uns après les autres et continua sur sa lancée :

"Nous vous avons déjà causé assez de soucis. Vous avez couru un grand danger en venant ici pour nous sauver et…

.-Mais non ! Le coupa Sirius. On était avec Harry !"

Le regard de James se fit soudain particulièrement noir, presque menaçant. Son ton fut beaucoup plus dur lorsqu'il reprit :

"Justement ! Harry… a déjà pris assez de risques comme ça. Il a pris sur lui, s'est sûrement opposé à mon père et vous a pris sous sa charge alors que le danger qui vous attendait était grand… trop grand.

.-Mais il n'avait qu'à nous dire de ne pas venir ! Répliqua Sirius. Nous l'interdire !

.-Il l'a fait. Murmura Remus. Il l'a fait et nous, comme des imbéciles nous avons insisté, sous-entendant que s'il ne nous laissait pas venir avec lui, on le suivrait."

Les paroles du loup-garou entraînèrent une prise de conscience encore plus ardue de la part de ses camarades. James reprit finalement la parole en dardant chacun de ses amis Maraudeurs, puis Océane, d'un regard qui en disait long.

"Vous êtes inconscients. Complètement. Mais je ne dirai plus rien, sachant ce que vous avez pu parcourir pour venir nous sauver. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose en échange. J'aimerais qu'on parte. Maintenant. Les Mangemorts, ou même Voldemort, ne vont pas tarder à s'apercevoir de notre évasion et si nous restons là nous sommes cuits…. Et nous offrons au Seigneur des Ténèbres quatre personnes de plus sur un plateau d'argent…

.-Voldemort est en train de se battre avec le professeur Parker, répondit Peter. Il ne s'apercevra pas de sitôt de votre fuite.

.-Je ne veux pas que Harry ait à nous protéger davantage. Il est encore plus en danger que nous maintenant. S'il vous plaît, partons…"

L'ordre était maintenant ramené à une supplique, et les autres n'eurent ni le cœur ni le courage de renoncer à la demande de James. La plupart acquiescèrent et, un à un, ils disparurent de l'orée du bois.

Le léopard, tapi derrière son buisson, se maudit silencieusement. Il aurait dû intervenir plus tôt…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les Maraudeurs et les trois jeunes filles arrivèrent presque aussitôt devant les grilles en fer forgé de l'école. Ils en soupirèrent imperceptiblement de soulagement. Le bruit mat d'un corps tombant au sol les ramena à la réalité et ils se regardèrent. L'un des leurs n'était plus debout.

"James !" S'exclamèrent Sirius et Sélénia en chœur.

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux vers le corps de leur ami inconscient. Pourtant, ce fut la main de Lily qui se posa sur le poignet du jeune homme.

"Il est vivant, leur certifia t-elle. Pas de doute là-dessus. Il est seulement à court d'énergie. Magique et physique. Il a beaucoup donné pour nous protéger et…"

Sa voix se brisa sans qu'elle puisse continuer. Elle avait encore en travers de la gorge les deux Doloris que James avait subi à sa place. Sélénia lui fit un sourire réconfortant puis s'adressa à Patmol :

"Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je te le confie. Moi, je vais voir Dumbledore.

.-Tu n'iras nulle part, jeune fille, tant que tu ne seras pas reposée et soignée chez Madame Pomfresh !"

Selénia se releva et se retourna rapidement. Derrière eux se trouvaient trois Aurors. Elle reconnaissait sans peine celui qui lui avait adressé la parole.

"Mais Mylèna, je vais très bien !

.-Sottises ! Personne ne peut aller bien après avoir vécu ce que vous avez vécu. Allez, tous en direction de l'infirmerie. Exécution !"

L'ordre résonna si fort dans le parc vide que les adolescents se contentèrent d'obéir. Sirius prit James dans ses bras, et ils partirent tous en direction de l'infirmerie, leur chemin suivit des yeux par Mylèna qui se détourna ensuite en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

"Mylèna ! Que fais-tu ? Lui demanda Armand en la voyant partir

.-Je vais voir ma fille. Et si Dimitri dit quelque chose, répondez-lui que je n'ai que faire de ses interdictions futiles !"

Armand voulut la retenir, mais elle était déjà bien trop loin. De plus, Léger savait parfaitement que Madame Potter ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas plus devant son mari en tant que tel ou en tant qu'officier supérieur hiérarchiquement parlant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny était à la fenêtre de sa chambre avec ses filles lorsqu'elle vit un groupe –qu'elle identifia immédiatement comme les "aventuriers" ayant accompagnés Harry, ainsi que James, Lily et Sélénia- entrer dans le parc en direction du château. Son visage se décomposa aussitôt et, sans prendre le temps d'enlever de son dos la chemise émeraude qui appartenait à son mari, elle prit se filles et fila en direction de l'infirmerie.

Elle arriva vite essoufflée, mais ne s'en préoccupa point. Elle entra dans la salle et répondit à la question muette d'Anna-Laura, qui lui avait donné son congé après le travail que Ginny avait fourni lors de l'après attaque de Poudlard.

« J'ai vu les Maraudeurs –au complet- arriver de ma chambre, ainsi que Lily, Sélénia et Océane. Je pense que nous serons bien assez de deux pour nous en occuper. »

Puis elle alla placer ses filles dans le parc qui leur était destiné, sans voir Pomfresh hausser un sourcil d'étonnement à l'annonce de tout ce monde. Encore, Lily, Sélénia et James, elle comprenait relativement bien. Mais les autres ? Et, de plus, pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas avec eux ? Elle allait poser cette dernière question à son assistante, mais cette dernière lui répondit sans s'en rendre compte avant :

« J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Harry… »

Ginny soupira alors que l'infirmière la regardait avec un sourire compatissant. Elle venait de remarquer les habits de la jeune femme, et elle jurerait avoir vu cette belle chemise sur le dos de Monsieur Parker quelques jours auparavant. Elle savait très bien à quel point Ginny tenait à Harry, et combien ce sentiment était réciproque.

Pour rassurer la jeune maman, elle reprit :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va arriver. Tu le connais…

.-Oui, je l'espère… »

C'est le moment que choisit notre bande de joyeux compagnons pour faire leur entrée en scène. Ginny ne s'attendait déjà pas à quelque chose de gai, mais quand elle vit le corps de James dans les bras de Sirius, elle blêmit encore plus.

Elle s'approcha en courant du jeune homme et palpa son cou. Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit un pouls. Faible, mais présent. Elle prit alors James des mains de Sirius et le posa rapidement sur un lit blanc. Ses dons d'infirmière se mirent alors en marche et elle commença à sonder le corps de l'inconscient en disant :

« Je m'occupe de lui. Allez donc voir Pompom, elle vous attend. »

Les six amis déglutirent et s'approchèrent lentement de l'infirmière qui les dardait avec un regard sévère.

« Dans quel pétrin encore êtes–vous allés vous fourrer vous ? » Commença t-elle en regardant les trois Maraudeurs. « Et vous jeune fille, une Serdaigle si charmante. Vous étiez avec eux ? » Continua t-elle en regardant maintenant Océane. « Quand à vous deux jeunes filles… il est hors de question de sortir de cette salle tant que vous n'aurez pas complètement récupéré ! »

Sirius, qui avait patiemment attendu que l'infirmière finisse sa diatribe pour prendre la parole, lui répondit :

« Nous étions partis… avec Harry. »

La réaction de Pomfresh ne se fit pas attendre. Elle regarda tous les élèves un par un –s'attendant sûrement à ce que l'un ou l'autre lui réponde « Mais non, c'est une blague ! Vous connaissez Sirius… » avec un grand sourire. Malheureusement pour elle, aucun ne lui donna cette réponse tant attendue. Ses jointures blêmirent alors brusquement, puis elle s'écria :

« Mon Dieu ! Mais c'est impossible ! Vous êtes fous ! Jamais vous n'auriez dû le suivre ! Allez, prenez chacun un lit. Je vais chercher mes potions dans mon bureau. Si quand je reviens, vous n'êtes pas changés et dans un lit bien chaud, gare à vous ! »

Et elle courut au fond de la salle, où se trouvait son bureau. Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et un rire étouffé sortit de la bouche des deux Maraudeurs. L'attitude changeante de l'infirmière les amusait au plus haut point, permettant ainsi de faire taire l'inquiétude qui les enveloppait lorsqu'ils risquaient un regard du côté de James.

« Je serais vous, commença Ginny d'une voix douce, je me dépêcherais de faire ce qu'elle vous a dit… Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de votre liberté… »

La phrase eut un effet bœuf sur Sirius qui tenait plus que tout à pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie en fin de soirée, grand maximum. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il fut dans un des lits blancs avec un pyjama prêté par l'infirmière.

Les autres lui adressèrent un regard blasé malgré le sourire amusé qui ornait leurs lèvres. Ils finirent par se préparer eux aussi, et, lorsque Anna-Laura ressurgit des son bureau avec tout un tas de potions flottant tout autour d'elle, ils étaient tous sagement installés dans un lit. L'infirmière eut un sourire amusé.

« Hum… je vois que le chantage a du bon, mine de rien… »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle entreprit de soigner ses protégés, en commençant par Lily et Sélénia.

Ginny, quant à elle, tâchait de soigner James du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il avait beaucoup souffert et tous ses membres semblaient douloureux. De plus, sa Magie était à plat, et n'était donc d'aucune aide pour réparer les tissus. Car Ginny connaissait les vertus réparatrices de la Magie pure. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que la plupart des sorciers pouvaient encaisser des blessures assez importantes. Malgré tout, James semblait avoir beaucoup trop souffert –probablement des Doloris- et devait avoir épuisé sa Magie au combat. Pourtant, Madame Parker doutait fortement que Voldemort ait laissé leurs baguettes aux adolescents dans les cachots. Ce qui voulait donc dire que James avait fait de la Magie sans Baguette.

Ginny eut un regard attendri pour l'adolescent qui reposait sur le lit. Elle comprenait maintenant de mieux en mieux pourquoi on disait que Harry ressemblait trait pour trait à son père. Et ce n'était pas uniquement physique. James avait un sens moral aussi pointilleux que celui de son fils.

Soudain, des babillements joyeux se firent entendre. Toutes les personnes présentes –et conscientes- se retournèrent vers les fillettes qui étaient dans leur parc, près de la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer un homme qui se fit reconnaître immédiatement.

« Harry ! » S'exclamèrent quasiment toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce, excepté James et Lily –à qui Pompom avait donné une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves.

Harry regarda chacun des habitants de la salle un par un, et eût à peine le temps de soupirer de soulagement en voyant qu'ils étaient tous là avant de s'évanouir sur le lit le plus proche.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

_**Kyyyyyââââââ ! J'ai fini ce chap ! Je l'ai fini, fini, FINI ! 'very happy' Vous pouvez pas savoir combien de temps j'ai trimé dessus ! XD Et je suis trop contente qu'il soit fini !**_

_**Ps : Pour toute plainte au sujet du mauvais traitement de James, Harry ou Voldemort, je tiens à préciser que la règle 437, article C, paragraphe E, alinéa 1 stipule que l'auteur n'a pas à se justifier sur l'état de ses victimes.**_

_**De plus, la règle 1 stipule que l'auteur a toujours raison, la règle deux disant que si jamais l'auteur à tort, se référer à la règle 3, qui stipule que l'auteur a toujours raison. :D Et la règle 4 mentionne qu'il est interdit de tuer, manipuler, faire chanter ou menacer l'auteur de quelque façon que ce soit.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse ! XD**_

_**a peluche,**_

_**Lilya**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Et me voilà de retour ! Je sais, je suis une sadique... vous allez me le dire souvent ? XD, c'est pas grave, ça me plaît... lol. Bon allez, j'arrête mes bêtises et je vous laisse lire un truc pseudo-intelligent... XD**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker : Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Emma est une Animagus Licorne, Anna parle aux animaux et Laure est une Métamorphomage.**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas :P**_

Chapitre 14 : 

Ginny retint un cri en s'approchant de son mari, étendu sur le ventre. La chemise qu'il portait était déchiré dans le dos, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Mais elle se rassura. Si Harry avait été gravement touché, il aurait été paralysé et donc incapable de rentrer jusqu'ici.

Malgré tout, ce n'était pas les seules blessures d'Harry. Elle leva sa baguette et murmura un sortilège pour mettre son mari sur le dos sans qu'il ne se réveille. Bien sûr, Ginny lui avait fait boire une potion de sommeil, mais elle n'était pas sûr de l'efficacité totale de cette potion. Elle préférait donc prendre des précautions.

Une fois que Harry fut sur le dos, elle ne put retenir cette fois un cri de terreur. Son pantalon était déchiré au niveau de la cuisse gauche sur 15 bons centimètres, et le sang qui imprégnait le pantalon laissait dire que la blessure n'était pas totalement fermée, et probablement infectée. Ginny fit apparaître un paravent et le plaça autour du lit de son mari. Elle disparut bientôt à l'intérieur. Sirius, Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard consterné.

« Vous croyez que c'est grave ? Murmura Sirius.

.-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Remus. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il s'en sorte. »

Les deux amis soupirèrent et regardèrent avec anxiété le rideau derrière lequel était dissimulé Harry.

Sirius, sans l'avouer à ses amis, s'en voulait terriblement. C'était lui qui avait insisté auprès d'Harry pour qu'ils puissent venir. Il avait fait courir un grand danger à son professeur et –il osait l'espérer- ami et il s'en voulait.

_"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry… il s'en sortira. Il n'est pas si mal en point que ça, et Ginny est une infirmière hors-pair. Surtout pour lui."_

Patmol ne savait absolument pas qui lui avait adressé la parole mais –il en était sûr- il connaissait cette voix. Elle lui avait déjà parlé au début de l'année. Et même sans ça, il était sûr de la connaître. Mais il n'était pas capable de se rappeler où.

Malgré tout, cette voix apaisa ses craintes. Il soupira et se laissa aller dans le lit qu'il avait investit alors qu'un grognement à sa droite le fit sursauter : James se réveillait !

Aussitôt, Sirius sauta du lit et fut aux pieds de celui de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts mais il se trouvait incapable de bouger le moindre muscle sans ressentir une profonde douleur. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et voulut lui parler, mais ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire.

« Eh Jimmy, bouge pas. Ginny nous a dit que tu avait fait une dépense d'énergie trop forte. Tu vois ce qu'il se passe à force de jouer les jolis-cœurs ! »

L'animagus chien tentait de prendre la situation au comique, mais cela n'empêcha pas James de sentir l'inquiétude de son ton. Et cela le rassura. Il fit un sourire à Sirius qui signifiait : « Merci… mon frère. »

Et Sirius lui sourit à son tour. Il savait que James allait bientôt être sur pieds, car il était tellement tôt pour qu'il se réveille que cela ne pouvait tenir que du miracle. Il appela d'ailleurs Madame Pomfresh, avec un sourire compatissant pour son ami.

« Désolé mon pote, mais c'est pour ton bien… Madame Pomfresh ! »

James grimaça lorsque l'infirmière arriva en courant pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle eut un cri quand elle vit que James était déjà réveillé et fit léviter à ses côtés des tas de Potions. La grimace de James, si c'était possible, s'agrandit encore plus et ses yeux brillaient tellement de fausse détresse que Sirius éclata de rire.

« Ben alors mon vieux ! Il faut pas exagérer non plus ! C'est pas la mort ! Et puis, si tu veux pouvoir faire une blague aux Serpentard il faut que tu sois sur pieds ! Sinon, je le ferais sans toi ! »

Le regard outré que lui lança James le fit éclater de rire une fois de plus. En réponse, il lui fit un clin d'œil, signifiant clairement qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. James soupira et avala enfin les potions de l'infirmière avec mauvaise grâce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mylèna trouva son chemin vers la chambre de sa fille bien plus facilement que la première fois. Elle monta les escaliers, longea le couloir et arriva bientôt face à la chambre de sa fille. Elle soupira, rassemblant ses forces et frappa à la porte.

On lui ouvrit bientôt. Elle fut surprise de voir un jeune homme blond étendu sur le lit, avant de se rappeler que sa fille avait sa vie privée –dont elle ne faisait pas forcément partie- et que cet homme devait être son ami.

Ce dernier referma son livre et tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Il eut un sourire en reconnaissant Mylèna, la mère de Mélanie. Son amie lui avait montré une ou deux photos de sa mère et de plus, vu son poste au Ministère, Nicolas connaissait bien les têtes des grands Aurors anglais…

« Bonjour. Je suis Nicolas Denizon, l'ami de Mélanie. C'est elle que vous veniez voir je suppose ? »

La voix de l'homme était douce et claire, et Mylèna se sentit presque comme envoûtée. Elle se reprit pourtant bien vite et dit avec un sourire :

« Oui, en effet… Mais si elle n'est pas là, je repasserai plus tard, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Nicolas sourit également et, faisant un geste de la main vers une chaise proche, ajouta :

« Elle est dans la salle de bains, elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir. Prenez donc une chaise, je vous en prie. »

Mylèna acquiesça et se dirigea vers la chaise que lui montrait Nicolas. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers la fenêtre. Elle se demandait ce que Mélanie allait dire. Et elle s'inquiétait aussi de savoir si Harry était rentré ou non. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour le jeune homme, depuis qu'elle avait eu le rapport d'Armand, qui lui signalait que Harry était en train de se battre contre Voldemort juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent.

Elle s'était décidé : Elle allait avertir sa fille que James était hors de danger, puis elle retournerait à Poudlard pour s'informer de l'état du professeur de Défense. « Si jamais il était revenu… » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

Nicolas quand à lui, surveillait de derrière son livre la mère de Mélanie et la porte de la salle de bains, s'attendant à un cataclysme lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrirait.

De dépit, il poussa un soupir et tenta de se concentrer sur son livre.

Quand un bruit de porte se fit entendre, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait replonger calmement dans son bouquin avant un petit moment…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La blancheur de la salle l'avait ébloui et lui donnait presque déjà mal à la tête alors qu'il ne l'avait aperçue que quelques secondes.

Faute de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux pour le moment, il se contenta d'écouter la conversation. Il sourit mentalement quand il entendit Sirius se moquer gentiment de James.

« Et oui mon vieux ! Il faut souffrir pour être beau ! Et si tu veux faire des ravages avec moi et ta beauté phénoménale, il faut avaler les horribles Potions de l'infirmière !

.-Monsieur Black taisez-vous et retournez sur votre lit où je vous promets que James fera ses ravages seul… » Menaça Pompom.

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire, puis se décida finalement a ouvrir les yeux de nouveau. La blancheur du lieu le frappa de plein fouet, mais il tint bon et tourna la tête vers la gauche, pour voir le regard de Ginny ancré dans le sien.

Il sentit aussitôt deux sentiments contradictoires s'immiscer en lui : Le bonheur de voir la femme qu'il aimait et la honte.

Oui, il avait honte d'être parti comme ça, se jetant dans la gueule du loup alors qu'il aurait pu y rester et tout perdre. Perdre Ginny. Et perdre ses enfants.

Il chassa la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge et rassembla son courage pour lui présenter des excuses, mais sa femme prit la parole avant lui.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. Je te comprends, et je suis heureuse que tu sois parti les sauver. Parce que, si Voldemort les avait tués, tu serais peut-être mort toi aussi. »

Sans se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, du regard pénétrant d'Harry et de sa main qui se faufilait doucement dans la sienne, elle continua :

« Si tes parents meurent avant ta naissance, tu mourras toi aussi… Et je ne veux pas te perdre Harry. Pas maintenant, ni jamais. »

Harry tira un peu son bras, faisant s'approcher Ginny du lit. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il la tint dans ses bras, sans mot dire, mais rassuré. Ginny ne lui en voulait pas, il était en vie, et il avait l'intention de le rester longtemps.

La seule chose qui le préoccupait maintenant, était de savoir si Vif-Argent avait apporté sa lettre à destination…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Bon… oui, on est dans le présent-futur, non, rien n'a changé et oui, je me tais ! XD)**

Drago était tranquillement dans son bureau à Espérance, lorsqu'il entendit des coups de bec frappés contre la fenêtre qu'il avait fermé à cause de la neige.

Intrigué par cet oiseau qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, Drago se leva et avança pour ouvrir la fenêtre à l'animal qui s'engouffra aussitôt dans la pièce. Drago, refermant la fenêtre, regardait avec curiosité l'aigle qui s'était posé sur le bureau, une lettre à la patte, attendant probablement que le blond soit prêt à lire ce qu'il avait à lui donner.

Drago s'assit lentement sur son bureau, ne quittant pas des yeux Vif-Argent, dont il doutait de plus en plus de la provenance tout en se disant que c'était impossible.

« Je pensais que seuls les Phénix étaient capables de telles choses… »

L'aigle lui jeta un regard outré, ce qui confirma l'intuition de Malfoy. Il prit la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau et commença sa lecture. Harry avait pris une écriture serrée qui signifiait qu'il était pressé et, plus généralement, inquiet.

_Drago,_

Le susnommé grimaça. Déjà, lorsque Harry commençait ses lettres en écrivant son prénom, c'était mauvais. Cela signifiait qu'il était sérieux. Et donc, qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis…

_Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, d'une je n'ai pas le temps, et de deux, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça._

Là, Drago ajouta un froncement de sourcils à sa grimace. Si Harry faisait attention a ce qu'il aimait, ça voulait inévitablement dire qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander…

_Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu te dis que je veux te demander quelque chose. Et tu n'as pas tort..._

« Gagné, pensa amèrement Drago. Maintenant reste à savoir quoi… »

…_mais je te dirais tout ça plus tard. L'important est là : Poudlard vient d'être attaqué._

Le blond stoppa sa lecture un instant pour retourner son regard vers l'aigle, qui manifestement n'avait pas décidé de partir tout de suite. Les yeux de l'oiseau se firent perçants et forcèrent presque l'homme à reprendre sa lecture.

_Je te rassure, tout va bien. Ginny et les filles sont sauves, même si j'ai dû prendre la plus belle gifle de ma vie. Pire que le jour de vos fiançailles !_

Drago sourit en se rappelant ce beau souvenir. Il était vrai que ce jour-là, Harry avait reçu de la part de sa femme une belle paire de gifles !

_Enfin, le problème n'est pas là. Le problème, c'est que Lily, James et Sélénia ont disparus._

Drago manqua de s'étouffer. Si les parents de Harry disparaissaient…

_Voldemort les a enlevés… et je pars à leur recherche._

Drago leva le poing. « Cet homme n'est pas possible… Rah… si j'étais parti avec lui j'aurais pu empêcher ce canasson… » Pensait-il. Il soupira, et reprit sa lecture malgré lui.

_Je sais ce que tu penses, tu te dis que c'est absurde et que c'est exactement ce que Face-de-Serpent voulait… et tu as raison. Seulement, si je ne sauve pas mes parents, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau…_

Drago acquiesça. Harry avait raison. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il lui voulait…

_Donc je pars. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais. J'espère seulement que tu seras là pour me voir…_

Malfoy ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne pensait vraiment pas…

_J'en arrive à la dernière partie de ma lettre. J'ai besoin de toi Drago. Et d'Alex aussi. Je sais qu'avec les jumeaux ce sera dur, mais on pourrait y arriver. Et j'ai même pensé à votre couverture : La prof de Potions est morte durant l'attaque. Tu pourrais prendre sa place…_

Drago ne finit pas la lettre. Sans un regard pour Vif-Argent, il sortit du bureau et descendit les escaliers de la maison. Il arriva bientôt au rez-de-chaussée et chercha sa femme des yeux. Il la trouva dans le salon, en train de surveiller doucement ses enfants du regard. Malfoy s'avança vers elle et s'assit à ses côtes.

« J'ai reçu une lettre d'Harry… »

Il obtint aussitôt l'entière attention d'Alexandra. Elle savait très bien qu'Harry ne pouvait que difficilement communiquer avec eux, et que s'il le faisait c'était que c'était important. Elle darda son mari du regard et attendit qu'il continue.

« Il est parti libérer ses parents et une de leurs amis chez Voldemort… »

Alex sursauta. Ses longs cheveux bruns parsemés de mèches bordeaux suivirent le mouvement.

« Il est fou ! » La voix de la jeune femme trahissait son inquiétude.

« Je sais. Mais il n'a pas le choix. Imagine ce qu'il se passerait s'il n'y allait pas et que Voldemort tuait ses futurs parents ? »

Drago laissa sa phrase en suspens, laissant à sa femme le temps d'analyser la situation. Elle blêmit soudainement et se blottit dans les bras de son mari.

« Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé… »

Drago serra ses bras contre sa femme et se racla la gorge. Il dit d'un ton doux :

« Il nous a offert une occasion de vérifier… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mylèna regarda sa fille sortir de la salle de bains. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe couleur pêche qui faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux noirs et ses beaux yeux bleu-clair, les mêmes que son père. Mylèna se sentait fière de sa fille, même si elle n'avait jamais pu le lui prouver…

« Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Plus que la question, ce fit l'appellation que sa fille lui donna qui fit sortir Mylèna de ses pensées. Jamais Mélanie ne l'avait appelé « Maman » depuis qu'elle était partie à Beauxbâtons lors de sa cinquième année.

Mylèna n'avait donc pas entendu la question, et Mélanie semblait avoir prit ça pour autre chose que de l'inattention. Elle se tourna vers Nicolas et lui dit doucement :

« Nico, tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?

.-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? »

Malgré son ton déçu, il arborait un petit sourire et se leva du lit. Mélanie s'approcha, déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Et Nicolas partit.

Une fois la porte de la chambre claquée, Mélanie prit une autre chaise et se plaça face à sa mère.

« Très bien. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant ? »

Mylèna sortit enfin de sa rêverie et regarda sa fille qui avait un air très sérieux peint sur le visage. Elle répondit calmement :

« C'est James. Il est de retour à l'école. Harry l'a retrouvé, je voulais que tu sois au courant. »

Jamais Mylèna n'aurait pu faire une réponse moins directe que celle-ci. Elle frappa Mélanie droit au cœur, une vague de bonheur s'insufflant dans tout son être. Mais la panique la reprit aussitôt.

« Et Sélénia ? Elle est aussi à Poudlard ?

.-Oui. Grâce à Harry. »

La dernière parole de sa mère attira enfin l'attention de Mélanie. Elle s'énerva un peu quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

« Comment ça « grâce à Harry » ! Ne me dit pas que vous n'avez rien fait quand même !

.-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça ! Se défendit sa mère. Seulement, Dimitri n'a pas voulu croire Harry quand il a dit…

.-Bien sûr, la coupa Mélanie, rageuse. Et vous, comme des moutons bien élevés, vous l'avez suivi ! »

Mylèna s'énerva elle aussi cette fois.

« Est-ce que tu aurais au moins l'amabilité de me laisser finir Mélanie ! Nous avons essayé de convaincre ton père. » Mélanie grogna, sa mère l'ignora. « Mais il n'a pas voulu démordre de sa position, même quand la femme de Parker est arrivée. Nous sommes trois à avoir suivi la jeune mère. » Mélanie grommela une fois de plus. Sa mère lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Ils ne peuvent pas tous se permettre de contrer de front l'autorité de leur supérieur ma fille. »

Un court silence suivit, que les deux femmes mirent à profit pour se calmer.

« Mais, si vous y êtes allés, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rejoint Harry ?

.-Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé. Nous n'avions apparemment pas pris la même entrée… Nous avons préféré la grande porte aux coulisses empruntés par Harry. »

Mélanie fit les gros yeux, étonnement et profonde déception se lisant sur son visage.

« Tu veux dire que… Harry est… Harry est un… »

Mélanie ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Harry Parker, un Mangemort ? C'était impossible ! Cet homme était trop entier pour en arriver là ! « Mais en même temps, songea Mélanie, il est tellement secret, il a l'air de cacher tellement de choses… »

La voix de sa mère la coupa dans ses réflexions.

« Je ne pense pas. Car, quand Armand l'a enfin trouvé, il était en plein Duel contre Lord Voldemort. »

Mélanie frissonna. Non pas à cause du nom en lui-même, mais plutôt à cause de la dose impressionnante de dégoût et de douleur qu'il engendrait.

Douleur qu'elle n'avait que trop vu dans le regard de James. Douleur qu'elle voyait si souvent dans ses yeux. Douleur qui hantait à présent le regard de sa mère.

Dépassant alors sa rancune, Mélanie se leva et prit Mylèna dans ses bras.

Nicolas ferma doucement la porte de l'appartement, un sourire aux lèvres et le regard brillant d'une lueur bien particulière…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Comment ça ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait remonter le temps ? Je croyais qu'Albus ne pouvait le faire qu'une fois…

.-Je croyais aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une machine… »

Drago était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas la démarche de son ami. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'habitude d'Harry de ne pas expliquer ses plans. De plus, Malfoy ne savait pas vraiment si tout cela était une bonne idée…

« Et on part quand ? »

Alexandra semblait confiante, et inconsciente du danger qui les attendaient si jamais ils rejoignaient le couple Potter. Il décida de l'en informer.

« Alex… Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent. Aller dans un monde dangereux dont on ne connaît rien…

.-Gin' et Harry y sont, eux ! Et s'ils y sont encore, ça veut bien dire qu'il n'y a pas de danger ! Non ?

.-Je ne sais pas… Il n'aurait s'agit que de Ginny… Mais Potter n'a pas de jugement rationnel du danger… »

Drago hésitait, sa femme le savait, dans son regard, ses doigts crispés entre les siens, sa moue dubitative… et la façon dont il avait appelé Harry. Il ne faisait cela que lorsqu'il était énervé contre lui ou qu'il réfléchissait. Présentement, il s'agissait d'un peu des deux.

Alexandra posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari et chuchota de sa voix douce :

« Tu sais, quand vous m'avez sauvé avec Harry, vous m'avez dit qu'à Poudlard je serai en sécurité. Que sous la protection d'Albus et de son école, je n'avais rien a craindre. C'était vrai ici, pourquoi pas là-bas ? » Elle regarda Drago et continua. « Et puis, à savoir que Gin' et 'Ry sont là-bas en train de lutter, et nous ici à attendre de leurs nouvelles, je me sens tellement inutile… »

Drago acquiesça. Lui aussi avait l'impression de ne servir à rien ici…

« Et… après tout… s'il nous a appelé c'est qu'ils ont besoin de nous… »

Alex eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait gagné ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses enfants. Ils s'amusaient doucement. Elle sourit, se leva, et alla chercher ses enfants. Drago la suivit, et prit Will dans ses bras alors que sa femme s'occupait de Théo. Les deux parents s'échangèrent un regard entendu et décidèrent d'aller voir Albus de suite. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, quand un bruit d'ailes et de bec se fit entendre. Vif-Argent alla picorer la tête de Drago.

« Aïe ! Mais elle est folle cette bestiole ! »

Vif-Argent se calma, mais se mit devant Drago, écartant les ailes de sorte que l'homme ne voie plus où il marche. Il s'arrêta donc et remarqua enfin la lettre dans les serres de l'oiseau.

« Merde ! J'ai pas fini la lettre d'Harry ! »

Il donna son fils à sa femme, prit le parchemin dans les pattes de la bête et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé afin de finir sa lecture.

Alexandra sourit, les garçons babillaient, pourtant, le visage de Drago devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil de sa lecture…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Myléna se laissa un moment bercer par sa fille, puis releva la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Mélanie et elle y lut la même peine que dans les siens. Elle s'accorda un petit sourire et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Tu veux venir à Poudlard ? Voir ton frère et Sélénia ? »

Mélanie acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle n'avait pas vu son frère et Sel' depuis leur rencontre à Pré-au-Lard, entrevue qui avait plutôt mal finie. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et partirent d'un même pas vers la porte, ayant prit une cape au passage.

Elles se retrouvèrent bientôt en-dehors des Trois Balais, et un peu de neige commençait à tomber sous ce ciel de début décembre **(N/A : Oui, seulement, je sais ! XD). **Elles avançaient d'un bon pas, chacune pressé de rentrer, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il fallait l'avouer…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, quand à lui, était encore en train de subir les remontrances de l'infirmière, parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre ses Potions. Sirius trouvait ça totalement hilarant, si on se fiait au fait qu'il était par terre… complètement mort de rire, les abdominaux souffrant sûrement pour tout le reste de sa vie.

James, lui, ne trouvait vraiment pas ça drôle. Et il ne se priva pas pour lui en faire part.

« Sirius… Si tu pouvais arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule, ça me ferait plaisir ! » Commença James, particulièrement excédé.

Il en avait marre d'être à l'infirmerie, même si cela faisait juste un peu plus d'une heure. Il allait très bien, les traitements de l'infirmière l'ennuyaient profondément et, plus que tout, il s'inquiétait pour Harry. Sa femme avait disparu derrière le paravent depuis un très long moment, et elle n'était plus réapparue.

Alors, l'amusement de Sirius ne faisait que l'exaspérer, et s'il continuait, James n'aillait pas tarder à s'énerver. Ce qui était en bonne voie d'ailleurs.

Sirius arrêta de rire presque aussitôt. James n'était pas souvent insolent, parce qu'il ne s'énervait justement pas souvent. Et Sirius détestait plus que tout être la cible de la colère de James. Il avait déjà testé, lors de leur seconde année, sur un sujet plutôt sensible à l'époque : Remus.

En effet, même si maintenant il avait honte de se l'avouer, quand il avait appris la condition de Remus, son courage de Gryffondor n'était devenu qu'une très vague souvenir. Celui de James par contre, c'était allié à son amitié.

Le tout avait donné une conversation houleuse entre les deux jeunes gens que Peter avait fini par calmer. Mais avant ça, James s'était énervé. Et très fort.

Sirius s'était juré de ne plus jamais se confronter à James lorsqu'il était d'une humeur pareille. Et celle d'aujourd'hui en était proche. Il regarda son ami avec un sourire.

« Désolé vieux, mais tu dois admettre que ta comédie pour deux pauvres potions c'est quand même quelque chose… »

James ne répondit que par un grognement sourd, ce qui fit rire Ginny, enfin sortie de derrière le paravent. Paravent qu'elle était d'ailleurs en train de ranger, pour laisser apparaître un Harry Parker un peu pâle, mais vivant et réveillé. Ce fut celui-ci qui exprima la pensée de sa femme :

« James, écoute un peu Pompom, elle fait ça pour ton bien ! Et tu as 17 ans je te le rappelle ! On ne rechigne plus à cet âge ! »

James le regarda en souriant.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux Harry…

.-Oh mais il n'a pas pris ses potions lui non plus ! » Se rappela Ginny. « Et Sirius, arrête de te traîner par terre s'il te plaît. »

Elle partit chercher les potions sur un chariot en souriant, alors que Sirius remontait sur son lit avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Harry lui, grimaça d'avance et James le lui fit remarquer en riant.

« Alors Harry, on rechigne à l'avance de prendre ses potions ? »

Il rit, mais pas longtemps puisque Pomfresh profita de sa bouche ouverte pour lui faire avaler ses décoctions.

« Hé ! C'est de la triche ça ! Réussit-il a articuler après avoir avalé les contenus des gobelets.

.-Il n'y a pas de triche qui tienne Monsieur Potter. J'essaie simplement de vous faire ingurgiter ses fichues potions ! » Grogna Anna-Laura avec un petit sourire qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cacher.

Ginny revint sur ces entrefaites avec deux gobelets dans chaque main. Harry grimaça un peu plus quand il vit les décoctions fumantes lui arriver sous le nez.

« Allez, bois-moi ça et après je te laisse tranquille. Sourit Ginny.

.-Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi mais que les potions me laissent tranquilles elles ? »

Harry rit un peu, mais il s'arrêta bientôt parce que son dos le faisait souffrir. Il regarda alors les potions et les prit avec mauvaise grâce.

« Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! » Dirent Sélénia et Ginny en chœur, chacune s'adressant à un des deux Potter.

Cela fit sourire Harry et rire James… qui s'endormirent aussitôt sous le poids de la potion de Sommeil qu'on leur avait administré. Ce fut au tour des deux infirmières de sourire et de soupirer de joie.

« Enfin, il nous a fallu un moment. Commença Anna-Laura. Ils sont intenables tous les deux !

.-Oui, acquiesça Ginny. Ca fait du bien de ne plus les entendre se plaindre… »

Sirius étouffa un rire et les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Je crois que tu es un pleine forme Sirius… Commença Ginny avec un sourire.

.-Oui ! Mais je peux m'estimer heureux ! Sans Harry on ne serait pas aussi en bon état je crois… »

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle se sentait heureuse et de meilleure humeur maintenant qu'Harry était soigné.

« Estime-toi heureux qu'il s'en soit sortit lui aussi… Grogna une autre voix.

.-Rah Lunard… Ne soit pas si défaitiste ! Il s'en est sorti, c'est ce qu'il compte maintenant on n'en parle plus d'accord ? » Reprit Sirius avec un sourire de repenti mais des yeux de bébé chien à faire fondre. Remus rit.

« Tu ne m'auras pas avec ces yeux là Patmol… Moi les bébés chien je les laisse sur les trottoirs !

.-Espèce de sans-cœur ! S'exclama Sirius, faussement outré.

.-Bande de gamins ! » Dit à son tour Sélénia, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius se tourna vers elle, avec un petit sourire.

« Mais quoi ! C'est beau d'être un enfant…

.-C'est beau oui, mais toi tu es dangereux ! Rit Sélénia.

.-Mais pourquoi ? » Sirius lui refit ses petits yeux et Sélénia le regarda un moment, un air sérieux peint sur le visage.

« Un gamin, c'est un inconscient. Toi, tu es pire parce que non seulement tu es inconscient, mais en plus tu es presque adulte ! »

Sirius regarda Sélénia avec incompréhension. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle s'énervait ainsi. Ginny elle, souriait doucement. Il lui semblait bien que la jeune fille commençait à faire tomber son masque…

« Eh Revol, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »

Si le ton de Sirius était plutôt doux, la réponse de Sel était au contraire dite sur une voix particulièrement énervée et contrariée.

« Parce que tu es un inconscient ! Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup, avec Harry, et tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Mais bien sûr tout ça tu t'en contrefiches ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de vivre ta vie et de te faire aller dans les moindres endroits dangereux sans chercher à savoir ce que les autres en disent ! »

Ceci étant dit, Sélénia leva les bras dans un geste de rage et se recoucha dans son lit, prenant bien soin de tourner le dos à Sirius. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs la bouche grande ouverte pour répliquer, mais Ginny lui posa la main dessus avant qu'il réponde. Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille :

« Je serais toi, je ne dirais rien pour le moment… Une femme inquiète, ça fait toujours mal. Je suis bien placée pour te le dire… »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire puis alla vers Océane, qui dormait toujours. Sirius regarda un moment l'infirmière, avant de se tourner vers le dos de Sélénia.

A sa posture, elle faisait sûrement semblant de dormir, mais Sirius pouvait remarquer qu'elle était tendue. Il resta ainsi à la regarder durant plusieurs minutes, puis finit par sourire. Mais pas de ces sourires de dragueur habituel, qu'il donnait à n'importe quelle fille qui passe, mais d'un sourire tendre, presque amical, mais qui dégageait aussi quelque chose de plus. Malheureusement pour Sélénia, elle ne vit rien de tout ça et ne fit qu'entendre le soupir que Sirius poussa en se remettant dans les coussins de son lit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mylèna et Mélanie arrivèrent bientôt devant les grilles en fer forgé de l'école. Là, Mylèna se tourna vers sa fille.

« Tu te souviens encore du chemin de l'infirmerie ? Je dois aller parler à Dimitri… »

Mélanie lui jeta un regard où se mêlaient étonnement et colère. Elle s'exprima.

« Bien sûr ! Personne n'oublie les chemins de Poudlard ! Et pour ce qui est de père… »

Elle s'interrompit un moment, cherchant ses mots.

« Dis-lui que… non, en fait ne lui dit rien. C'est bien mieux. »

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et s'engagea dans le parc en se dirigeant vers l'imposant château. Sa mère la suivit avec un sourire.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall, où elles se séparèrent. Mélanie prit la direction de l'infirmerie, alors que Mylèna montait vers les quartier des Aurors.

Madame Potter arriva bientôt où elle l'avait désiré, et elle vit tous les Aurors en pleine réunion. Alastor et Armand étaient déjà là, et tous semblaient en grande discussion. Pas gênée pour un sou, elle interrompit le débat en entrant dans la salle. Tous les regards –et principalement ceux de son mari et de Rogue- se tournèrent vers elle avec une petite étincelle de reproche. Elle leur fit un sourire ironique.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Je suis désolée, j'essayais de sauver des enfants… »

Dimitri lui jeta un regard noir.

« Tu n'es pas la seule je te signale…

.-C'est vrai. Alastor et Armand étaient là, eux. »

La femme Auror fit un sourire de reconnaissance aux deux concernés puis se tourna vers Dimitri avec un air insolent.

« D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si ça va te ravir, mais tout le monde va bien. Harry, -ça va te faire rire sûrement- avait bel et bien contacté James et il a réussi à se débrouiller sans nous. » Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec ironie. « Ca doit t'épater de savoir qu'il est doué et qu'on peut avoir confiance en ce gamin… non ? »

Dimitri grinça des dents. Andrew la darda d'un regard froid et répondit :

« On ne peut pas avoir confiance en ce drôle. C'était justement l'objet de la réunion… »

Mylèna commença à s'énerver, mais ce fut le calme et silencieux Armand Léger qui rétorqua le premier en se levant.

« Ecoute Andrew. Je comprends que tu n'aies pas confiance en cet homme, quand on y réfléchit c'est compréhensible. Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il vient de sauver trois enfants -dont la fille du Ministre de la Magie- en se mettant lui-même en danger en engageant un combat contre Voldemort ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une raison pour lui faire confiance, mais il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer ! »

Il se rassit, soufflant doucement et croisa les bras sur son torse. Rogue lui jeta un regard mauvais. Dimitri laissa un long blanc avant de répliquer.

« Bon, je pense que nous avons tous besoin de repos. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. »

A ces paroles, les Aurors se levèrent et partirent sans un mot. Bientôt, Dimitri et Mylèna se retrouvèrent seuls dans la salle. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne la parole.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Puis la femme Potter s'avança, de façon à ce qu'ils ne se trouvent qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle ajouta :

« Quand William nous aura viré d'ici parce que nous sommes incapables de faire ce pourquoi on nous paie, j'espère que tu comprendras enfin que ce gamin est tout sauf mauvais. »

Elle s'éloigna, puis lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Au fait, tu as le mauvais jour de la part de ta fille… »

Elle sourit méchamment et sortit, laissant Dimitri seul avec ses idées noires.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quand Mélanie arriva devant la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie, ce fut juste à temps pour voir James s'endormir sous le poids d'une potion de Sommeil. Elle sourit doucement, puis tourna la tête pour voir Harry tomber lui aussi sur ses oreillers. Son sourire s'agrandit, mais elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, regardant tout le monde soupirer avec un irrésistible envie de rire.

Elle croisa le regard de Madame Pomfresh qu'elle salua d'un petit signe de la main. L'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire puis reprit ces affaires. Elle vit finalement Sélénia, et pensa à s'approcher pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles mais elle était en train de se disputer avec un de ses amis, elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Pensait-elle. « Il est plus que rare de voir Sélénia s'énerver. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a… »

Mélanie resta là, à regarder sa presque petite sœur avec une lueur d'inquiétude et d'amusement. Elle finit par comprendre ce qui ce passait, bien mieux que l'air ahuri de Sirius semblait le montrer. Elle sourit en voyant Ginny s'approcher de Sirius, lui parler à voix basse, puis repartir. Madame Parker sembla enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de Mélanie, et s'approcha donc d'elle, mais se pencha sur la jeune femme endormie dans le lit à côté d'elle. Mélanie engagea tout de même la conversation.

« Ils vont tous bien ? »

Ginny resta silencieuse un moment, puis releva la tête pour regarder son interlocutrice.

« Oui, ils vont tous bien. Selon des degrés différents bien sûr, mais rien de bien grave. »

Mélanie acquiesça silencieusement puis tourna un regard ou perçait de nouveau l'inquiétude vers James.

« Et… Pourquoi vous avez endormi James et Harry ?

.-James a fait usage de beaucoup d'énergie, magique comme physique. Il a besoin de repos. Quand à mon mari, c'est un peu les mêmes raisons… Son dos a besoin de récupérer… Répondit Ginny avec un maigre sourire.

.-Hum… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas… »

Ginny regarda Mélanie avec un petit sourire, qui sonnait faux quand on y regardait bien.

« Ah bon ? Vous pensiez vraiment qu'il allait se casser le dos ?

.-Non, je pensais plutôt au fait que ce soit ces deux là qui aient eu le plus de problèmes…

.-Hum… En réalité, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Harry a engagé un combat avec Voldemort donc son état ne m'étonne pas. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'à fait James. Il allait apparemment bien, mais il montrait des signes de fatigue, donc nous avons préféré l'endormir. Expliqua Ginny.

.-Oui, je comprends… Je peux aller voir Sélénia ou… Demanda Mélanie d'une petite voix.

.-Non non, allez-y ! Je pense que celle-là à d'ailleurs besoin d'un peu de réconfort… » Sourit Ginny.

Mélanie sourit elle aussi, puis se dirigea doucement vers le lit de Sélénia. Elle s'assit sur son lit et mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Salut Sel'. Ca va ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un grand sourire. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras avec un soupir.

« Mel' ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait du bien de te revoir ! »

Sélénia enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune Potter et se mit à pleurer. Mélanie passa son bras dans son dos en souriant.

« Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite sœur ? Tout va bien, je suis là… James va bien, les autres aussi… » Elle s'interrompit en jetant un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui avait les yeux fermés. « Et ton ami aussi… »

Sélénia releva brusquement la tête, regarda autour d'elle, suivant le regard de Mélanie pour tomber sur Sirius. Elle tenta de garder un visage neutre, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent malgré elle. Mélanie rit doucement, ce qui fit passer le rouge de Sélénia pour de l'énervement. Cette dernière tourna résolument la tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus voir Sirius et bougonna :

« M'en fous de lui… M'énerve ! Imbécile… »

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de son amie. Mélanie lui sourit largement.

« Tu ne pourras pas te voiler éternellement la face petite sœur… Je n'insisterai pas, mais tu le sais aussi bien que moi… »

Sélénia ne répondit pas, mais on put quand même entendre une onomatopée indignée franchir ses lèvres.

« Très bien, je change de sujet. »

En disant ces mots, son sourire amusé disparut, remplacé bien vite par de l'inquiétude. Sélénia s'en aperçut en tournant de nouveau son regard sur Mélanie, et elle comprit la question avant même qu'elle ne la pose.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour vous mettre dans un tel pétrin ! »

Sélénia eut le bon goût de paraître gênée. Mais elle tint à exprimer son point de vue.

« On se devait d'aider les profs ! On allait pas les laisser lutter contre tous ces imbéciles seuls ! Et puis, au fil de la bataille, on a été détachés du lot, et on s'est retrouvé chez _lui_… »

Sa voix se coinça à la fin de sa phrase. Elle supportait toujours très mal le fait de parler de Voldemort avec Mélanie, James, ou même en entendre parler par leurs parents. Cela lui rappelait toujours Thalia.

Mélanie d'ailleurs ne se sentait pas mieux. Elle eut un élan de colère pour cet homme qui avait tué sa sœur et détruit sa famille. Elle espérait sincèrement ne plus avoir affaire à lui, mais il lui paraissait évident qu'avec ce qu'elle faisait cela ne resterait qu'un rêve…

« Mais… Voldemort, il n'a pas été… »

Comprenant qu'elle voulait des explications, Sélénia raconta. Au bout d'un moment, des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. L'indignation de Mélanie était à son comble et elle serra un peu plus son amie contre elle en rageant contre le Mage Noir. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas sa voix qui rompit le silence, mais celle de Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu pleures Sélénia ?

.-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Black ? »

Mélanie fut la seule à remarquer la pointe de regret dans la voix de son amie et la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sirius. Elle ne se permit pourtant aucun commentaire, mais un sourire naquit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Sirius, lui, s'offensa :

« Oh c'est bon ! Excuse-moi de te demander ce qui ne va pas _Revol_. »

Manifestement, il était vexé, et il tourna résolument le dos au lit où se trouvaient Sélénia et Mélanie. Cette dernière trouvait la situation très amusante. Elle regarda Sel avec un sourire et chuchota de façon à ce que l'Animagus n'entende pas :

« C'est toujours comme ça entre vous ?

.-Oh toi c'est bon aussi hein ! »

Mélanie éclata de rire alors que Sélénia la regardait avec une petite pointe d'agacement dans les yeux. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de sa sœur de cœur pour se mettre dans un lit chaud : elle commençait à frissonner.

S'en apercevant, Mélanie la regarda d'un air inquiet et se leva. Elle remonta les couvertures sur Sélénia.

« Ca ne va pas ?

.-Si, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça doit juste être un contrecoup… ça va passer. »

Mélanie la regarda un instant sans se défaire de son regard inquiet.

« J'espère bien ! » Déclara t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu. Je reviendrais peut-être plus tard… »

Sélénia hocha doucement la tête et la reposa sur les oreillers, sans que ses frissons –devenus maintenant des tremblements- ne cessent. Mélanie se détourna pour aller vers la sortie, s'arrêta au niveau de Pomfresh pour lui dire deux mots au sujet du brusque changement d'état de Sélénia. L'infirmière acquiesça gravement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Mélanie continua alors son chemin vers la porte, s'arrêtant devant le lit de James où ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Mélanie s'approcha et lui fit une petite bise sur le front en murmurant :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas petit frère… Je veille sur toi. »

Elle se releva doucement, resta un moment à le regarder, puis sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago regardait la lettre sans vraiment la voir. Il semblait totalement pris dans ses pensées et ce fut la pression des serres de Vif-Argent sur son épaule qui lui fit réintégrer la réalité. Il secoua la tête et jeta un regard à Alexandra. Elle lui souriait doucement.

« Alors, on y va ?

.-Non. Pour le moment, ça me paraît impossible.

.-Hein ! Mais, comment ça ? Il y a dix minutes à peine, tu étais totalement d'accord pour aller voir Albus et maintenant... »

Drago ne lui répondit pas. Il avait encore les yeux plantés sur la lettre et son expression se durcissait au fur et à mesure. Alexandra finit par reposer les bambins dans leur parce et s'approcha de son mari.

« Que se passe t-il Dray ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis l'attaque et le retour des kidnappés à Poudlard. On aurait pu penser que la vieille école avait repris sa quiétude habituelle… Et bien, croyez-le ou non, les personnes qui pensaient ce genre de choses étaient malheureusement bien loin du compte…

James soupira. Il lui avait fallu une bonne demi-heure d'argumentation et toute l'aide de Ginny pour enfin réussir à persuader Pomfresh de le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie. Il fallait aussi avouer qu'il était le dernier. Tous les autres avaient été libérés le lendemain, si ce n'est Sélénia, qui avait écopé d'une journée de plus à cause de ses tremblements –qui s'étaient heureusement révélés être une grippe subite- et Harry, qui –bien qu'ayant totalement récupéré- n'avait pas eu le droit de revoir la lumière du jour avant hier soir. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs permit à James de parler avec lui et de le connaître un peu plus. Et également de se poser plus de questions que jamais…

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau. Ce n'était pas le moment de laisser ses doutes refaire surface. Il avait autre chose à penser…

Il arriva bientôt devant la porte de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était déjà à l'intérieur, puisqu'à l'heure habituelle du début du repas, James était en train de négocier son billet de sortie. Il poussa doucement la porte, mais ne passa bien évidemment pas inaperçu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il se contenta d'avancer jusque sa table dans le silence, puis s'assit à côté de Sirius, qui lui avait gardé une place. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était juste à côté de ses parents, dont la table se tenait en perpendiculaire de celle des élèves. Son père et sa mère étaient donc juste là, lui tournant le dos, mais à côté de lui.

Peu à peu, les élèves se désintéressèrent de l'entrée de James et retournèrent à leurs repas. Le meneur des Maraudeurs en profita pour commencer le sien.

Le repas se passa dans la maximum de joie et de bonne humeur possible lorsque les employés du Ministère sont là à vous écouter et que l'on ressort à peine d'une bataille qui a fait trois morts. Seule la table des Serpentard ne semble se soucier de rien, et cela avait le don d'énerver particulièrement Sélénia. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à exprimer son opinion à voix basse.

« Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ceux-là ? Regardez Lestrange et Black, ils ont presque l'impression de s'amuser ! Ils ne seraient pas à l'autre bout de la salle je crois que je me lèverais pour leur donner ma définition du mot douleur. »

Cela fit sourire James et, chose plus paradoxale, Sirius. Ce dernier n'adressait généralement pas beaucoup la parole à Sélénia, et encore moins depuis cette fameuse journée où Mélanie était passée à l'infirmerie. Même si James n'avait pas entendu leur « conversation », il se doutait que cela avait dû être un peu houleux, et il préférait donc ne plus ses mêler de leurs affaires. Pourtant, ce fut en souriant que Sirius répondit à la jeune femme.

« Tu sais Revol, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui déteste autant mon frère que moi.

.-Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort Black. Rien n'est moins compliqué que de détester la chose qui te sert de frère… Annonça Sélénia d'un ton raide.

.-C'est bizarre, on croirait entendre ma mère… Sauf qu'à ce moment-là elle parlait de moi à Régulus… » Répondit Sirius, sans plus aucun sourire désormais. Il regardait son frère avec une expression de haine pure que James lui-même n'avait presque jamais vu dans ses yeux.

Sélénia regarda un long moment le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son assiette.

N'ayant plus rien à écouter de ce côté-ci de la table, James fut soudain très intéressé par la conversation qu'il entendit de l'autre côté. Ses parents semblaient se disputer à voix basse sur un sujet quelconque, mais il ne parvenait pas exactement à le saisir. Il tendit l'oreille.

« Dimitri, tu as vu la famille de ce Léo ?

.-Non. Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

.-Par politesse… » Mylèna, jusque là plutôt calme, commença à s'agacer comme le témoignait le rouge qui s'annonçait sur ses joues. « Tu aurais au moins pu avoir un minimum de considération ! Je te signale que ce gamin s'est sacrifié pour toi !

.-Il a fait ce qu'aurait fait n'importe lequel des mes hommes. C'est même un honneur pour ce gosse. »

James ne voulut même pas en savoir plus. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, et quand il se leva –attirant par conséquent de nouveau les regards sur lui- ses jambes tremblaient de rage. Mais il ne se gêna pas pour autant pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire d'une voix plus glaciale que l'iceberg.

« Un honneur ? Un honneur de mourir pour un homme qui n'a même pas eu la politesse de le remercier en allant voir sa famille ? Un honneur de mourir pour un homme aussi pourri que peut le lui permettre sa dernière promotion et son fric ? Un honneur de crever pour un sale type qui pense à son boulot avant de penser à sa famille ? Un honneur de mourir pour un père qui a renié sa première fille et laissé mourir l'autre ? Pouvez-vous me dire, _père_, où est l'honneur dans tout ça ? »

James se calma, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Malgré son ton froid, il parlait assez fort. Suffisamment fort pour que tout la Grande Salle, maintenant silencieuse, l'entende parfaitement. Dimitri n'avait même pas tourné le dos pour regarder son fils. Cette constatation le fit trembler un peu plus, et il frappa violemment des poings sur la table.

« Oh… Et rappelez-moi la première règle de votre stupide honneur ? Ne jamais courber le dos face à ceux qui vous agressent, non ? Et bien pouvez-vous me dire aujourd'hui, qui applique cette foutue règle ! Qui n'ose même pas regarder celui qui l'accuse en face ! Vous avez passé des années à me mépriser parce que je ne vous suivais pas, que je n'étais pas votre ombre. Aujourd'hui vous n'osez même pas vous tourner vers moi alors que je vous parle. Vous dites que je n'ai jamais eu votre honneur, je vois que c'est exact puisque vous n'en avez jamais eu aucun. J'ai honte d'être votre fils, et encore plus de porter votre nom. »

Après ces quelques paroles bien senties, et sans laisser le temps à son père de répliquer, James tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, droit et fier. Harry eut un sourire amusé et se pencha vers Albus, pour lui dire quelque chose sur un ton qui semblait bas, mais le sens de ses paroles n'échappèrent à personne, et encore moins à Dimitri.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle, « se faire moucher » il me semble. Non ? »

Harry jeta ensuite un regard équivoque au père Potter, et se réinstalla confortablement dans sa chaise. Albus quand à lui, faisait son maximum pour ne pas rire, mais son amusement se lisait dans les étincelles de malice qui pétillaient dans ses yeux. Il prit cette opposition à profit, et se leva pour faire son discours tant qu'il avait le silence.

« Bien, je vois que ce qui vient de se produire se passe de commentaires. Je voulais profiter de ce déjeuner pour vous annoncer certaines choses, notamment le départ de l'intégralité des personnes présentes à cette table. » Il désigna la table des Aurors, qui fut totalement prise au dépourvu. Ils n'avaient pas reçu l'ordre de quitter Poudlard ! « En effet, les événements et leurs conséquences ont prouvé que les Aurors avaient suffisamment fait leur temps dans cette école. De plus, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas sous le drapeau du Ministère que vous devez vous réunir, mais sous l'écusson de cette école. C'est pourquoi, les représentants du Ministère nous quitterons dès demain, pour faire leur devoir de protection ailleurs. »

Cette première partie du discours fut suivie de brèves discussions qui se calmèrent aussitôt que Dumbledore leva la main pour réclamer le silence. Sa malice avait disparue pour un air grave et se fut d'une voix solennelle qu'il continua.

« Mais ne nous attardons pas là-dessus. Je voulais vous en parler puisqu'il était indispensable de vous expliquer pourquoi vous ne verrez plus les silhouettes des Aurors. Mais je voulais aussi vous annoncer autre chose. Premièrement, le changement de Préfet-en-Chef. Et ensuite… la raison de ce changement. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la bataille d'il y a quatre jours a fait des morts. Peu nombreux, certes, mais suffisamment pour hanter nos mémoires à jamais. Je vous demanderai donc de respecter quelques minutes de silence en la mémoire de Cyrielle Tranchant, Léo McDrell et Marie Stevens. Un bal se tiendra d'ailleurs à Noël, qui leur sera dédié. Pour leur prouver que leur mort ne nous plonge pas dans la passivité, mais que nous continueront à vivre et à nous battre, pour eux. »

Le directeur se tût, et cette fois, tout le monde le suivit dans son silence, même les Serpentard les plus belliqueux. Mais il était facile de comprendre qu'ils le faisaient pour leur ancienne professeur de Potions et directrice de maison plus que pour les deux autres, bien que Léo fut un Préfet-en-Chef plutôt apprécié et rarement contesté.

Durant ces quelques minutes, Sélénia prit enfin conscience qu'il n'y avait plus personne à sa droite, soit que Lily était partie. Et vu ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'était pas difficile de deviner sa destination…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James avait une fois de plus atterri au Terrain de Quidditch. Et il n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Mais il jugea préférable de rester sur la terre ferme, car si jamais il montait sur son balai, il serait capable de retourner en volant dans la Grande Salle pour commettre un meurtre.

Au lieu de ça, il s'assit dans les gradins et se mit à regarder fixement l'anneau doré en face de lui, essayant de se calmer. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il ne parvenait pas à faire de vide dans son esprit. Chaque fois, les paroles de son père à propos de Léo lui revenaient à l'esprit, et le mettait dans une rage folle. Comment un homme digne de ce nom pouvait-il être ignoble à ce point ? Rien que de penser que cette personne était son père, James avait envie de vomir.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il fallait absolument qu'il se calme. Il songea un instant à laisser Cornedrue prendre sa place, mais il entendit des bruits de pas et jugea préférable de ne pas se transformer maintenant. Quand il entendit la voix de la jeune fille, il se félicita intérieurement de cette initiative…

« Jam… Potter ?

.-Ce que j'ai dit à mon père ne t'as pas suffit Evans ? Où les mots que j'ai prononcé n'ont pas atteint ton cerveau ? Je ne veux pas de Potter. »

James n'avait même pas relevé le regard vers elle. Lily se mordit la lèvre. En effet elle ne s'était pas exactement rendue compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il lui réponde ainsi ! Malgré tout, elle se garda bien de le lui signifier, pensant qu'il ne recevrait pas cette remarque avec le calme qu'il faudrait. Elle ne répondit donc pas, et s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot.

James savait que Lily n'était pas partie. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas envie d'engager la conversation. Il commençait peu à peu à se calmer, et finit au bout d'un long moment, par relever la tête. Il nota alors que Lily était juste à côté de lui. Etrangement, il n'osa même pas la regarder en face. Il fixa son regard sur les poteaux en or du terrain de Quidditch et mit un bon moment avant de finir par parler d'une voix sans timbre.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Lily ne trouva au départ strictement rien à répondre. Parce qu'effectivement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

« Je… je ne sais pas. En fait, je me posais des questions, et je me demandais si tu accepterais d'y répondre… »

James eut un sourire froid.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Qui sait… peut-être que l'affreux James, coureur de jupons et imbécile immature, pourra te fournir une réponse valable ! »

L'amertume présente dans sa voix fit frissonner un peu la jeune fille. Et l'agaça, il faut le préciser.

« Arrête James ! Tu peux bien t'affubler de tous les pires défauts de la terre, je ne te dirais jamais que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Plus maintenant, peut-être… »

Elle fit un pause, laissant ses joues s'empourprer un peu en souvenir de cette journée où ils avaient atterrit chez Voldemort. Bien qu'elle n'osait pas réellement se l'avouer, l'image qu'elle avait de James Potter avait radicalement changée depuis ce jour-là… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à James. Il ne réagissait pas. On aurait presque pu le pousser dans le vide sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Elle soupira.

« James… de qui tu parlais quand tu parlais des filles de ton père ? J'ai regardé dans les livres, il n'y est toujours inscrit que Mélanie… ».

Cette phrase eut au moins le mérite de réveiller James. Il sursauta brusquement et se tourna vers Lily avec un regard indéfinissable. Il était calme, mais pas assez pour aborder ce sujet-là.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir…

.-Pourquoi je te le demanderai alors ? »

James la regarda un long moment. Elle semblait décidée et il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans réponse, c'était contraire à ses idéaux. Il ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui raconter la sombre histoire de sa famille…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry avait attendu la fin du déjeuner pour sortir dehors, afin de se remettre les idées en place. De plus, il préférait éviter de croiser Dimitri Potter, surtout après sa remarque lors de l'explosion de James. Il était maintenant près de lac, attendant impatiemment le retour de Vif-Argent. En effet, l'oiseau n'était toujours pas de retour, et cela inquiétait un peu plus Harry, qui se doutait que plus le temps de retour serait long, plus il aurait le droit à des remontrances de la part de Drago. Et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer du tout…

Il était toujours là à attendre quand il vit Dumbledore se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, suivit par Remus, Sirius et Peter. Harry se doutait bien que les jeunes hommes cherchaient son père, mais pourquoi Dumbledore y allait-il aussi ? A moins que ce ne soit pour lui annoncer quelque chose…

A cette pensée, Harry eut un sourire. Il s'en doutait ! Et il était fier de son père mine de rien. Mais il se demandait bien comment ce dernier allait pouvoir jouer ce rôle et celui de Maraudeur…

Il état toujours plongé dans ses pensées quand une forme doté de deux ailes se dessina dans le ciel, en se dirigeant droit vers lui. Harry reprit ses esprits et tendit le bras avec un sourire. Vif-Argent se posa sur son bras, une lettre dans le bec. Harry la prit avec un sourire et décacheta la lettre avec précaution. Son sourire disparut quand il lut les premières lignes de la réponse de Drago, puis fut remplacé par un froncement de sourcils, une moue désapprobatrice et enfin, des poings serrés d'énervement.

« Il ne veut jamais rien comprendre celui-là ! »

Il fit demi-tour et se rendit d'un pas rapide dans le château, dans l'intention de se rendre dans sa chambre et de faire comprendre à ce sale gosse qu'il avait tort. Et puisque les lettres ne semblaient pas convenir, il s'apprêtait même à le lui dire de vive voix…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James lui avait tout dit. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, concernant sa famille. Elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire, sans jamais l'interrompre, avec une petite lueur de compréhension qui s'éclairait peu à peu dans ses yeux, accompagnée d'une lueur de tristesse aussi. Lily semblait regarder pour la première fois ce jeune homme qu'elle croyait connaître depuis six ans déjà. Elle s'aperçut qu'en réalité elle ne savait strictement rien de lui…

James fixait de nouveau ces maudits poteaux. Il était maintenant totalement calmé. Lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Surtout que ce soit Lily, mais ça il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment. Ils étaient restés silencieux depuis un moment quand il se décida enfin à reprendre la parole.

« Merci…

.-De quoi ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir servi à grand chose ! »

Lily se leva, soudain énervée, étrangement d'ailleurs… Elle ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui lui arrivait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de parler.

« J'ai été stupide ! Je t'ai posé une question, et toi tu m'as répondu, énonçant des souvenirs qui devaient te faire souffrir ! Et je n'ai même pas eu le courage de t'arrêter, parce que je voulais en savoir davantage ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remercies ma cupidité… »

James se leva à son tour, alors qu'elle se prenait le visage dans les mains, comme pour retenir ses larmes. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se mit doucement à lui frotter le dos. Au bout d'un long moment où il n'avait laissé que le bruit du vent pour les accompagner, James défit son étreinte et passa deux doigts sous le visage de la jeune fille, pour lui relever le menton. Ancrant alors son regard dans le sien, il lui dit avec un petit sourire.

« Ce n'est rien Lily. J'avais besoin d'en parler. Tu m'as offert cette possibilité et c'est pour cela que je te remercie. »

Il lâcha alors doucement son visage tandis qu'elle le regardait sans rien dire. Il détourna finalement le regard pour jeter un œil hors du stade, et Lily sourit finalement, murmurant à son tour un « merci » qu'il n'entendit pas. Au lieu de ça, il pointa du doigt l'entrée du terrain et dit avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois que nous allons avoir de la visite… »

Lily s'approcha à son tour. En effet, quatre formes commençaient à monter les gradins. Elle les reconnut facilement, et comprit également pourquoi Dumbledore était venu. Elle tourna la tête et vit une autre personne disparaître dans le grand hall d'un pas plutôt pressé. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut le temps d'émettre aucune hypothèse.

« James, je voulais te parler quelques minutes, c'est possible ?

.-Bien sûr professeur. Mais sommes-nous obligés de nous déplacer ? »

En réponse, Albus eut un sourire amusé et s'assit doucement sur les gradins. James vient très vite le rejoindre et s'assit à côté du directeur, qui lui jeta un regard pétillant.

« Bien, je vais peut-être te sembler un peu brusque James, mais il le faut, sinon nous n'avancerons à rien. Tu sais qu'il nous faut effectuer un changement de Préfet-en-Chef. Et j'ai décidé, que ce nouveau, ce serait toi. »

Cette déclaration déclencha bon nombre de réactions au sein du petit groupe, toutes principalement d'étonnement, sauf celle de James, qui s'énerva une fois de plus.

« Mais pourquoi ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Vous le savez autant que moi, je ne suis pas un élève responsable ! Pourquoi me donner ce rôle alors que d'autres le méritent bien plus que moi ! »

Dumbledore ne fit que le regarder de ses yeux bleus perçants. Quelque chose dans ce regard fit s'asseoir James aussitôt. Plus loin, Sirius regardait son ami avec une expression d'étonnement non feinte et se pencha vers Remus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Depuis quand il parle comme ça au directeur ?

.-J'en sais rien Sir', mais avoue que James n'a pas vraiment tort… »

Sirius haussa les épaules, puis finit par se reconcentrer sur la conversation entre James et le directeur de l'école. Mais évidemment, il en avait manqué une partie…

« …mais tu dois comprendre. Peut-être que tu le sais déjà, mais tu ne l'accepte pas. Tu le peux James. Il suffit juste qu'on te donne les possibilités.

.-Mais monsieur, il y a tellement d'élèves qui mériteraient ce titre plus que moi… Je suis loin d'être à la hauteur de ce rôle. Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Arthur ? Ou Remus ? Même Rogue serait plus apte que moi… »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard glacial. Sa voix avait perdu toute son attention et c'était maintenant le vrai directeur de Poudlard qui parlait.

« Ecoute James, c'est un choix que j'ai fait, et il est hors de question que je le change. Alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui, le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef, ce ne sera ni Remus, ni Arthur, ni Severus. Ce sera toi, et je n'attends aucune objection de ta part, c'est bien compris ? »

Finalement, et sans attendre la moindre réponse, le vieil homme se leva et sortit des gradins rapidement, puis du terrain. James ne bougeait pas, regardait dans le vide sans vraiment se rendre compte que tout se vidait autour de lui. Un à un, Peter, Remus et Sirius partirent. Il ne restait plus que Lily, qui fixa James un long moment, d'un regard indéchiffrable. Ce dernier ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête vers elle, pas une seule fois il ne cessa de fixer l'autre bout du terrain, sans un mot.

Lily finit par pousser un maigre soupir et descendit à son tour les gradins pour se rendre dans le château, où s'annonçait bientôt la fin de l'après-midi. En passant dans le Hall pour se rendre dans sa Salle Commune, elle croisa une vingtaine d'Aurors, tous vêtus de capes. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire vainqueur d'apparaître sur ces lèvres, sourire qui disparut lorsqu'elle vit Harry Parker –lui aussi chaudement vêtu et légèrement colérique- partir dans la même direction que la brigade de Dimitri Potter…

**Fin du chapitre 14.**

_Note de Ptronille, bêta (dans les deux sens du terme) de profession : Raaaahhhhhh ma ptite Lilya, j'avais raison, j'avais déjà tout lu ! Mdr mais c'est pas grave parce que lire LTC c'est TOUJOURS un plaisir ! Donc voilà, maitenant, chers lecteurs de Lilya, ne me jetez pas de patates à la tronche, s'il vous plaît. Je sais pas si c'est de ma faute ou de celle de 'Lia, mais bon, si c'est elle, elle s'est _largement_ fait pardonner avec un si bon chapitre, non ?_

_Voilà, c'est tout ce que je dirai avec ceci : ALLEZ LIRE EGALEMENT « Que la lumière soit ! » DE LILYA ET MOI. Nous sommes postés sous le pseudo de « Meldyn and Sether » (bien que vous êtes pas prêts de savoir pourquoi, mdr) et sommes euuuh… « en bonne voie (avec beaucoup d'espoir) » de finir le chapitre 4. Voili voilou._

_BISOUX A VOUS, LECTEURS DE LILYA !_

_Clem _

**_Note de Lilya : J'en profite aussi pour m'excuser, il me semble effectivement que ce retard est de ma faute, et j'en suis désolée. J'espère que ce chap vous a plu et que cela pourra me faire pardonner... XD _**

**_Pour le prochain, il est en cours d'écriture, donc il devrait arriver ... si je ne suis pas étourdie deux fois de suite..._**

**_Allez, je vous laisse, Bizzz à tous !_**

**_'Lia_**


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Je Sais, ça fait un bout... Et je n'ai rien à dire pour me justifier... Je n'ai qu'à vous laisser ce chapitre, espérer que vous l'apprécierez et tenter de faire plus rapide pour le prochain...**_

**Titre :**** Les temps changent…**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Virginia, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker**** : Harry, Ginny (ou Virginia), Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Emma est une Animagus Licorne, Anna parle aux animaux et Laure est une Métamorphomage.**

**Drago, Alexandra, Will et Theo Malfoy : ...Vous saurez en lisant ! XD**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas ;-P**_

Chapitre 15 : 

Drago tournait en rond dans son bureau au deuxième étage d'Espérance. Alexandra était partie se balader avec les enfants et lui était là, tentant de calmer son énervement. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Il pensait qu'il suffisait de claquer des doigts pour que les bonnes poires arrivent en courant à la rescousse juste parce qu'il en avait besoin ? Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

Le blond soupira, tentant de se clamer, mais cela ne servit purement et simplement à rien. Plus que de l'énervement, c'était de la vexation qu'il ressentait à la lecture de la lettre d'Harry. Il avait l'impression de servir de roue de secours, de cinquième roue du carrosse, et c'est une chose qui ne plaît jamais à un Malfoy, quel qu'il soit.

Finalement, le jeune père s'assit sur un chaise, ou plutôt s'effondra sur la seule et unique chaise qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Demandez-vous pourquoi il a supprimé la deuxième…

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla être une éternité, on frappa à la porte. Il sauta presque sur la poignée, pensant que c'était Alexandra et les jumeaux qui revenaient de promenade, mais il faillit se prendre la porte d'entrée en pleine tête. Il recula vivement, évitant ainsi la porte et par conséquent, Harry en lui-même.

Ce dernier semblait aussi énervé que son ami, et il ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à le lui faire comprendre.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! »

La voix d'Harry était plus froide que l'iceberg que avait fait couler le Titanic. N'importe qui aurait frémi en entendant quelqu'un lui parler sur ce ton. Seulement Drago Malfoy n'est pas n'importe qui. Tourner le dos à ses idéaux familiaux et à son propre fondateur avait forgé le jeune homme et il avait aujourd'hui un caractère aussi fort que celui qui se permettait de lui reprocher son attitude. Ce fut donc avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent qu'il répondit.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose Potter. »

Harry regarda Drago droit dans les yeux. Il semblait aussi énervé que lui, et le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son nom le lui prouvait un peu plus. Normalement, le jeune Potter aurait tout fait pour se calmer, parce qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement se disputer avec quelqu'un, et encore moins avec Drago. Mais là, c'était absolument impossible…

« Drago, arrête de tout prendre ainsi…

.-Comment ça ?! Tu me demandes de ne pas le prendre mal après ce que tu as écris ? Je ne suis pas ton chien, apprends-le une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Harry soupira fortement. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver plus que nécessaire, mais il avait très fortement envie de le remettre à sa place. Drago pouvait parfois être aussi entêté que l'était Ron, c'est dire…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans échanger la moindre parole. Drago attendait une réponse de la part d'Harry, et ce dernier cherchait comment la lui donner sans lui hurler en pleine figure qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Mais il ne vit pas de réelle solution…

« Je me demande parfois si un chien ne serait pas mieux Drago. Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

.-Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi parce que Monsieur a besoin de quelqu'un capable de faire des potions de régénération pour lui permettre de faire tranquillement le pitre ! »

Harry le regarda avec dédain. Il se retint pour ne pas le frapper, mais l'envie était très forte. Sa voix était totalement polaire lorsqu'il répondit à son ami.

« Le jour où je ferais le pitre, je te préviendrai Drago. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas encore le cas. »

Drago ne tint pas plus que ça compte du ton de son ami, et encore moins de la pertinence de sa remarque, qui à son avis était totalement lamentable. Harry s'amusait toujours avec Lord Voldemort, et ce quoi qu'il puisse dire.

Le regard du jeune homme blond dut retranscrire ses pensées, car Harry fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien Malfoy.

.-Tu veux que je te dise Potter ? Va te faire voir ! Tu te permets de me demander de venir avec toi uniquement parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un prêt à faire le pied de grue, à t'attendre pour pouvoir te dire 'Oh oui, tu as fait du bon travail, maintenant laisse-moi faire le sale boulot'. Ensuite tu viens ici, chez moi, et tu m'insultes ?! Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un petit peu beaucoup, même pour toi ? »

Ca y est, il avait enfin explosé. Ca s'était ressenti d'ailleurs. Il avait hurlé plus que simplement exposer son point de vue, et on avait sûrement pu l'entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de la maison. Imaginez alors l'état misérable des oreilles du pauvre Harry… elles bourdonnaient. Mais pas exactement pour le ton, mais plus pour son contenu. Il s'approcha rapidement de Drago et se retint très difficilement de ne pas le plaquer au mur. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de contrôlée et son aura commençait à se dévoiler, comme la fois où –quelques jours plus tôt- il s'était énervé contre Dimitri Potter et son cabot de service, Andrew Rogue. Drago sentait que cela allait mal se passer… Intuition qui se confirma lorsque le Survivant prit finalement la parole :

« Tu peux me dire qui fait le plus sale des boulots ici Malfoy ? Celui qui soigne ou celui qui tue ? Tu peux me le dire ?! De plus, je n'oserais jamais me servir de toi. Je te connais assez bien maintenant pour savoir que tu ne supporterais pas. Tout comme je n'accepte que très mal le fait qu'on me dise que je me sers de mes amis. Surtout venant de toi. Je pensais que tu étais un minimum intelligent Malfoy, et pas totalement abruti. »

Drago fut étonné plus qu'agacé par la réplique d'Harry. Puis il se sentit terriblement honteux. Etrange pour un Malfoy que de ressentir une émotion telle que celle-ci, et pourtant c'était véridique. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il faisait le sale boulot alors qu'Harry devait devenir une fois de plus un assassin ! Pour une fichue prophétie qu'il n'avait pas voulue en plus…

Pourtant, Drago n'en était pas moins un Malfoy et un Malfoy n'admet jamais quand il a tort, surtout qu'un Malfoy ne doit pas se permettre d'avoir tort. Dans ces cas, le silence était la meilleure des solutions, car malgré tout, Drago ne pouvait pas contredire Harry, après tout, le brun avait raison !

Mais pour Harry, le silence de son ami l'agaçait un peu plus encore. Serait-il possible que ce crétin n'ait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Il ne faut pourtant pas être doté d'un Q.I. avoisinant celui qu'avait Hermione pour comprendre ces sept petites phrases ! Ainsi, cette fois il ne se retint pas pour le plaquer contre le mur, ce qui arracha un hoquet de surprise au jeune homme blond, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Potter perde son sang froid.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'il se trompait totalement, car Harry bouillonnait et se demandait avec pertinence ce qu'il attendait alors qu'il était si simple de resserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur le cou de Drago pour que cet idiot se taise… Idée alléchante, vous en conviendrez…

Inconsciemment, il avait effectivement commencé à serrer le cou de son camarade. Drago, sous le choc, tentait de lui faire lâcher prise, mais la poigne d'Harry était telle qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre.

« Dray ? Tu es là ? »

La fine silhouette d'Alexandra passa la porte, portant dans ses bras William et Théo. Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants et non des vulgaires courses qu'elle avait déjà posées dans la cuisine, car sinon il aurait été certain que les paquets ses seraient retrouvés à terre.

Elle regardait les deux hommes avec effarement et finit par poser délicatement ses enfants sur le bureau, alors que Drago et Harry n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Elle se retourna vers eux avec un calme trop bon pour être honnête.

Elle avança vers eux, doucement, presque sensuellement, de cette démarche gracieuse qui lui était propre. Enfin, elle se retrouva entre Harry et Drago, et –lentement- prit la main de son ami qui se trouvait sur le cou de son mari et l'enleva d'un geste tranquille. Ensuite, elle partit.

En effet, après être retournée près de ses enfants, Alexandra s'était éclipsée quelques minutes à peine pour aller coucher les enfants dans leurs chambre, qui se trouvait juste à côté. Harry et Drago n'avaient toujours pas bougé lorsqu'elle revint, comme hypnotisés, ou s'attendant au pire… D'ailleurs, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et madame Malfoy se mit en colère :

« Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il vous prend tous les deux ?! Vous vouliez quoi ? Vous tuer ou vous expliquer ? Bande d'idiots ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence et Harry s'étonna de ne pas entendre les pleurs des garçons. Après tout, leur mère avait crié tellement fort qu'il en avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient. Mais il se souvint ensuite que Drago avait toujours eu cette sale habitude qui était d'insonoriser son bureau, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

Alex se tourna vers lui avec un regard presque méchant, et Harry se sentit aussitôt très idiot. « Pensée pour moi-même, ne jamais énerver Alexandra Malfoy… » se dit-il alors que la voix de la jeune femme revenait, froide et dure :

« Je t'insupporte Harry, non ? Et bien sache que c'est réciproque. Tu viens de te comporter d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais imaginée venant de toi et je me demande bien ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivée. Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu avais l'intention d'étrangler Drago ?! »

Les mots volèrent dans son esprit aussi facilement qu'une troupe de papillons. Seuls les deux derniers restèrent. Etrangler Drago. Il avait failli étrangler Drago Malfoy, cet homme avec qui il avait partagé de nombreuses choses depuis la guerre et qu'il considérait maintenant comme un bon ami. Et il avait failli l'étrangler, et ce simplement sous le coup de la colère.

Il se rendit enfin compte à quel point il avait été stupide.

Ses jambes tremblèrent soudainement et il passa sa mains gauche sur son visage avec un air de profonde lassitude. Pensant qu'elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Alexandra eut un petit sourire compatissant et se tourna vers Drago, la fraîcheur dans sa voix toujours présente

« Et toi, il serait bon que tu ne voies pas la trahison sous tout ce que tu as et reçois ! A ce que je sache, tu as encore des amis et une famille qui t'aiment sans arrières pensées, alors penses-y si tu ne veux pas les voir disparaître ! »

Drago la regardait, interdit. Il finissait à peine de retrouver une respiration normale qu'il sentait déjà son souffle s'accélérer à nouveau. Elle n'était pas sérieuse n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'allait pas partir ? Et… et avec les enfants en plus ? Non, elle n'oserait pas ?

Et pourtant, il avait déjà vu cette lueur déterminée dans ses beaux yeux marrons, et il savait qu'elle était prête à tout… même à ça.

« C'est vrai Drago, elle n'a pas tort. Mais je ne voulais pas que ma lettre te fasse mal ou te donne une impression de complot malsain, car ce n'est pas le cas. Je souhaitais réellement un moyen pour que vous veniez, et c'est maintenant que la meilleure occasion se présente ! Si vous voulez venir, évidemment. En tous cas Drago je… je suis désolé. »

Le blond regarda son ami qui n'en menait pas large. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours, bien que le mouvement était un peu atténué. Il avait levé la tête et le regardait dans les yeux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago vit dans un regard qui n'était pas le sien une réelle amitié, un synonyme d'espoir et de chance. Les prunelles vertes de Harry scintillaient doucement, une aura de confiance tranquille émanait du jeune homme qui se remettait doucement.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'Alexandra avait de nouveau quitté la pièce avec les jumeaux. Une angoisse subite le prit, et il s'avança subitement vers la porte pour vérifier si sa femme avait réellement mit sa menace à exécution, mais la main d'Harry sur son épaule le fit ralentir, pour finalement se retourner.

« Je ne plaisantais pas Drago, tu n'es pas un simple pion. Penses-y… »

Le brun l'avait regardé en souriant doucement et avait transplané après une brève pression sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui descendit ensuite les escaliers avec un air pensif et un infime sourire en coin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius entra doucement dans l'infirmerie. Il referma prudemment la porte et commença à avancer dans les allées entre les lits blancs, tous inoccupés, ou presque.

Il arriva bientôt à destination et s'assit doucement sur une chaise près du lit. Enfin, il retira la cape d'invisibilité de James qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Se tournant finalement vers la personne qui occupait ce lit, il resta un instant à la regarder sans bouger, puis finit par lever la main afin de la passer dans ses cheveux bruns éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

Il soupira. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans l'infirmerie, malade comme un chien et lui qui passait son temps à ses côtés alors qu'elle lui avait aimablement dit qu'elle n'avait aucunement besoin de lui.

Pourtant, il revenait à chaque fois, et la trouvait toujours dans le même état. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et, cachés derrière ses paupières closes, il pouvait être sûr que ses prunelles n'étaient plus de cette couleur améthyste étrange qui lui plaisait tant.

Sirius soupira à nouveau alors que la douce clarté de l'aube se faisait voir à travers les fenêtres. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille, s'il ne voulait pas se faire prendre par Ginny ou Pomfresh.

Il caressa une dernière fois le visage de Sélénia avant d'enfiler la cape et de disparaître pour retourner à son dortoir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry descendit les escaliers avec monotonie. Il avait laissé la boutique aux bons soins de Colin Creevey, qu'il avait informé de son absence pour « diverses raisons ». Colin avait accepté de tenir le magasin sans broncher, ce en quoi Harry lui était infiniment reconnaissant.

Mais aujourd'hui, Colin avait exceptionnellement fermé, et cela arrangeait bien le propriétaire qui ne tenait guère à bavarder avec le jeune homme.

Le Survivant jeta un regard maussade à la pièce. Sans Ginny pour en égayer les contours, la boutique semblait bien plus morne.

Il espérait que jamais il n'aurait à tenir seul cet endroit. De toutes manières, si jamais Ginny le quittait, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à mener une vie d'ermite au fin fond du pôle nord avec pour seule compagnie sa canne à pêche et les blocs de glace qui formeraient son igloo !

Il secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensées et il avait mieux à faire que se morfondre seul dans son coin. Il devait surtout aller voir Drago et Alexandra avant de repartir. Peut-être que –s'il en avait le temps- il irait faire un tour à Poudlard pour voir Albus, Minerva et Remus, mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Harry sortit de la boutique et la ferma à clé, avant de transplaner devant l'entrée d'Espérance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago était une fois de plus dans son bureau. A croire qu'il n'en avait pas bougé depuis un bon moment, si l'on en croyait ses muscles endoloris qui s'étiraient doucement. Il en avait marre de tous ces papiers mais il fallait bien travailler un peu non ?

Il sourit doucement et se leva. Après tout, s'il se plaignait tant de ces fichus papiers, Harry venait de lui offrir une chance de s'en débarrasser pour un peu plus de six mois. Mine de rien, c'était peut-être un changement qui lui ferait du bien… Mais son orgueil en prendrait un sacré coup.

Malgré tout, il avait pesé le pour et le contre et il devait s'avouer que…

Il secoua la tête. Il ne s'avouait rien du tout ! Un Malfoy restait un Malfoy ! Il se redressa fièrement et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon où se trouvaient sa femme, ses enfants… et Harry. Il soupira. Il allait être forcé de se l'avouer finalement…

Harry semblait détendu bien qu'un peu morose et jouait avec les jumeaux qui semblaient ravis. Alexandra se trouvait de l'autre côté du salon s'occupant de ranger des papiers dans une commande. Seuls les babillements des enfants rompaient le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

Drago regarda un long moment son ami sans rien dire, il ne savait encore que penser. Au fond de lui, il n'avait pas vraiment la force de quitter son orgueil naturel pour reconnaître qu'il s'était conduit comme le dernier des imbéciles. Au même titre que Harry d'ailleurs. Ah, ils faisaient la bonne paire tous les deux !

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Qui aurait pu croire, moins de trois ans plus tôt, qu'il oserait un jour penser une chose pareille ? Et pourtant aujourd'hui s'était arrivé. « Les choses ont beaucoup changé depuis le temps… » pensa le blond avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Alors, tu t'es décidé ? »

La voix du Survivant le fit brusquement sursauter. Tiens, ça aussi ça ne lui arrivait jamais avant ! Maintenant, le jeune homme brun le surprenait la plupart du temps dans ses pensées, et Drago commençait à croire que l'ancien Gryffondor le faisait parfois exprès…

« Oui »

C'était vrai. Mine de rien, il avait une réponse à lui fournir…Harry se détourna enfin des enfants pour regarder Drago.

Il leva vers lui un sourcil interloqué. Il avait l'habitude des réponses de Malfoy qui –bien que concrètes cela va sans dire- étaient aussi souvent évasives. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de tourner autour du pot.

« Et… ?

.-Et tu as gagné Potter, une fois de plus… »

Drago eut un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant Harry arborer une expression étonnée.

« Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que je refuse… ?

.-Pour être tout à fait honnête Malfoy, je ne m'attendais même pas à pouvoir rester dans ce salon une fois que tu y serais entré.

.-Tu croyais que j'allais te virer ?!

.-…En quelques sortes… »

Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être étonné. Pour lui, Harry n'avait jamais douté de l'adhésion de Drago et tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier n'avait été qu'une machination grossière de la part du Balafré. Donc ce qu'il se passait à l'instant n'était encore qu'une vulgaire manipulation de la part de cet idiot de Potter !

Drago fulminait, Harry le voyait mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que pouvait-il bien encore s'imaginer ?

Alors que Drago commençait à s'avancer vers Harry avec un air mauvais, Alexandra –qui avait un peu prévu la chose- arrêta aussitôt de ranger la maison pour venir se placer devant son mari, mains sur les hanches.

« Dray, arrête ça, tu vas virer paranoïaque à force de toujours t'imaginer qu'on t'en veut ! Tu ne peux pas regarder les choses telles qu'elle sont ? »

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son mari (ou à Harry d'ailleurs, mais celui-ci ne pensait même pas à intervenir) de se défendre qu'elle ajoutait déjà :

« Tu as dit que nous y allions, c'est fait. Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de penser qu'Harry le savait depuis le début, et tu vas te calmer, c'est clair ? »

Drago tourna le regard –qu'il avait eu dans le vide- pour regarder sa femme. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et le regardait avec une petite pointe de colère. Elle faisait drôlement autoritaire ainsi. Il finit au bout d'un long moment par lui sourire.

« Tu as raison, je suis un idiot… »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, et en lui-même Harry se dit que cela était déjà un grand pas pour Drago Malfoy. A son humble avis, il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours !

Alors que les deux amoureux maintenant s'embrassaient tendrement, Harry eut un petit sourire et se leva du canapé.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je voudrais aller faire un tour à Poudlard. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir tombait rapidement maintenant sur les tours du vieux château de Poudlard. Les salles de cours étaient vides, et pour cause, il était l'heure du dîner. Se diriger seul dans les couloirs, suivant les bruits de couverts et les exclamations, on finit par arriver devant deux immenses portes. Il semble que c'est derrière elles que se trouve toute cette agitation. Et forcément, ouvrir ces portes à cet instant précis serait se faire énormément remarquer…

Sélénia soupira un grand coup avant de finalement pousser la porte d'entrée. Immédiatement, comme elle l'avait pensé, elle s'attira tous les regards, mais n'y fit même pas attention, se contentant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table. Elle trouva sa place réservée à côté de ses amies et eut un grand sourire, bien vite partagé par une charmante rousse.

« Alors Sel', tu es sortie de cette infirmerie ? Lui demanda Lily avec un sourire amusé.

.-De ce fichu trou à rat tu veux dire ! Oui, et c'est pas trop tôt ! J'en avais marre de rester dans mon lit tu ne peux pas imaginer ! » Lui répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire amusé.

Après ce petit intermède, le repas reprit son cours dans la bonne humeur habituelle. Tout le monde oublia bien vite l'entrée en scène de la jeune Gryffondor, grand bien lui en fit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Tu es sûre de ne pas nous refaire des coups du même genre Sélénia ?

.-Comment ça ? »

La jeune fille rêvassait innocemment dans un des grands fauteuils rouges de la Salle Commune, face au feu. Ses amies étaient parties se coucher depuis longtemps, mais Sélénia n'ayant fait que cela durant son passage à l'infirmerie ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que quelqu'un avait approché… Et encore moins que ce quelqu'un était Sirius qui avait d'ailleurs l'air plutôt préoccupé. Il s'assit sur le rebord du fauteuil où se tenait Sélénia.

« Ben… tomber malade comme ça, soudainement. Tu sais que –mine de rien- on s'est tous inquiétés pour toi…

.-… Ce n'était pas la peine. Et si tu parles de ça, c'est gentil, mais James aussi vient de me passer un savon. Il semblerait que Maman-poule ne veuille plus que je sorte le soir ! Si on regarde vos propres activités, je trouve que c'est légèrement ironique. » Déclara Sélénia d'un ton moqueur, sans regarder son interlocuteur, qui fit d'ailleurs une moue indignée reflétant un peu le point de vue de Patmol.

Il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, pour finalement soupirer et redescendre de son siège de fortune. Il regarda une dernière fois la jeune femme, avant de partir pour les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta pour lui dire un dernier mot :

« Tu sais que si tu continues ainsi Revol, à renvoyer tout le monde, on finira tous par s'éloigner de toi. Et je ne parle pas seulement de James… »

Sans se soucier outre mesure de la dureté de ses propos, Sirius finit alors de monter les escaliers pour rentrer dans son dortoir, laissant Sélénia plongée dans ses pensées…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Et voilà ! Avec ta fichue manie de toujours te faire remarquer, tu arrives en plein milieu du dîner ! Ce n'est pas très malin je trouve…

.-Oh, je t'en prie Remus, épargne-moi ces préjugés ridicules, tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

.-C'est ce que tu dis Potter. Mais toujours est-il que cela se passe tout le temps comme ça. »

Harry jeta à Drago un regard lourd de reproches alors que Remus éclatait de rire.

« Cela fait du bien de vous revoir ainsi tous les deux ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur aîné, qui les regardait avec un sourire malicieux. Et Harry –l'espace d'un instant- eut l'impression d'avoir son élève devant les yeux : un Remus vingt ans plus jeune.

Remarquant le fait que son presque filleul semblait troublé, le loup-garou sourit doucement.

« Et si vous me disiez plutôt pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ?

.-Oh, juste une dernière visite avant de retourner au pays. » Répondit Harry d'un air désinvolte alors que Drago se contentait de renifler d'un air méprisant.

Remus quant à lui se contenta de sourire.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Il regarda les deux hommes qui paraissaient intrigués. Il leur fit un clin d'œil amusé et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de son bureau. Il resta un long moment à fixer la vue sur Saule Cogneur que lui offrait la vitre avant de reprendre d'un ton calme, bien qu'avec une pointe de malice qui rappelait toujours ce Remus plein de vie qu'Harry croisait la plupart du temps dans les couloirs accompagné de ses amis :

« Tu sais Harry, au fur et à mesure que l'année avance, je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est assez amusant d'avoir ce genre de 'résumé de la situation' avant de lire tes lettres… »

Il se retourna de nouveau vers le blond et le brun dans un silence que ces dernières s'efforçaient de respecter, malgré la lueur de curiosité qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Surtout Potter d'ailleurs… Le loup-garou eut d'ailleurs tôt fait de comprendre ce que cherchait à savoir le fils de son meilleur ami et son expression se fit plus sérieuse.

« Non Harry, je ne peux pas te dire _comment_ tout ça va se passer… Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, je ne me souviens que des moments les plus insignifiants de la suite de mon année scolaire. Mais je sais que tu n'étais pas Rogue, Drago. »

Il dit cette dernière phrase en regardant le jeune homme aux yeux d'aciers avec un sourire mystérieux. Drago ne comprenait pas et Harry voulu demander à Remus de s'expliquer mais le bond le coupa dans son élan avec un sourire typique des Malfoy. Il venait de comprendre.

« Maintenant que je le sais Lupin, je vais peut-être me sentir obligé de te contredire… »

La seule réponse que l'on pouvait entendre du bureau fut deux éclats de rire, et un grognement incompréhensible de la part de celui qui n'avait toujours pas compris la chute de l'histoire qui semblait plutôt drôle !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les jours passaient, et on sentait clairement que l'hiver dominait. Peu à peu, les jours se faisaient plus courts, et c'est pourquoi certains voyaient leur petit train de vie bouleversé. Ceux qui avaient l'habitude de rentrer à une heure précise, le faisaient maintenant bien plus tôt, alors que la nuit commençait à arriver. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, puisque quelque soit la saison, les horaires ne changeaient pas…

C'est pourquoi James rentra du Parc juste avant le couvre-feu. D'ordinaire, la nuit ne le gênait pas et il restait bien plus longtemps –et le plus souvent avec ses amis- mais le nouveau statut que lui avait imposé Dumbledore entraînait de nombreuses contradictions… C'était pourquoi il rentrait, et seul de surcroît.

Le jeune Animagus soupira. Comment le directeur pouvait-il être mentalement équilibré en lui donnant le rôle de Préfet en Chef ?! Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour cela, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait dire.

Cornedrue haussa les épaules. Après tout, on lui avait donné ce rôle, il n'avait qu'à s'en acquitter correctement maintenant. Il allait rejoindre Clémence, ils feraient tranquillement leur ronde en discutant de tout et de rien, subiraient les rapports de ronde des autres Préfets et ensuite James pourrait –enfin- faire ce qu'il voudrait. Ce qui se résumerait sûrement à prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil tellement ces idiots divers et variés l'auraient exaspéré.

De toutes manières, il s'énervait déjà rien que d'y penser ! Grommelant et ruminant, le nouveau Préfet-en-Chef de Poudlard se rendit au point de rendez-vous des Préfets.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, il se heurta contre une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue. Deux mêmes répliques suivirent venant des deux bouches différentes.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, abruti ?! » S'exclamèrent-ils.

Puis chacun releva la tête. La moue de mécontentement de James s'accentua lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le nez crochu, les cheveux gras et les yeux noirs de haine. La personne que James souhaitait le moins voir après son père : Severus Rogue. Et à voir les émotions qui passaient furtivement sur le visage blafard du Serpentard, « l'envie » était partagée.

Pourtant, James avait clairement autre chose à faire que de se soucier des états d'âme de son ennemi. Il passa donc son chemin sans se poser de questions.

« Tu ne m'agresses pas pour savoir ce que je fais ici Potter ? »

James ne répondit pas, tentant de passer outre malgré la colère qui l'animait. Pour une fois qu'il tentait d'éviter la dispute, Rogue aurait pu faire un effort à son tour ! Et bien non. Il partit à la suite de James, et les deux élèves se retrouvèrent côte à côte.

« Tu ne m'agresses pas non plus pour que je m'éloigne ? »

Une fois de plus, James se tut, mais ses poings se serrèrent dans les poches de son jean, puisqu'il avait laissé sa robe de sorcier dans son dortoir. Qu'aurait-il donné pour y être d'ailleurs, dans son dortoir… Il n'aurait pas eu à subir les imbécillités du jeune homme aux cheveux gras qui était toujours à ses cotés et qui n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec lui… Rogue semblait s'amuser follement à tenter de faire sortir James de ses gonds d'ailleurs…

« Tu ne me hurles pas dessus pour savoir pourquoi je te suis Potter ? Etrange…

.-Tu es Préfet au même titre que moi Rogue, je me trompe ? Même si tu me penses complètement idiot, je ne le suis pas assez pour me poser ce genre de questions. »

La voix de James était calme. Maîtrisée. Ou alors si blanche de colère qu'elle en paraissait presque tranquille. Le sourire méchant de Severus disparut peu à peu, étonné que James reste aussi passif. Ils marchèrent en silence et ce fut à l'arrivée devant le tableau de Poudlard cachant l'entrée de la Salle de Réunion des Préfets que le Serpentard lança son dernier assaut :

« C'est vrai, tu as déjà lancé tout ton venin sur ton cher père. Et ta petite sœur va bien ? Ah oui, c'est vrai elle est… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'ajouter le moindre mot, James avait déjà frappé. Fort. Et en plein milieu de son nez crochu. Rogue n'eut rien le temps de faire qu'il était déjà propulsé à terre, James sur lui, un genou de chaque côté. Il fallait avouer qu'avec ses batailles contre Sirius, le Griffondor avait pris le coup de main !

Mais cette fois-ci ça n'avait absolument pas l'air d'un jeu. Le poing de James se leva, laissant apparaître le nez ensanglanté de son camarade qui ne pouvait bouger. Malgré tout, il n'en était pas moins privé de parole et le Serpentard s'apprêta donc à renvoyer une pique cinglante à James, mais le regard du fils Potter le dissuada d'ouvrir davantage la bouche. Les yeux noisette brillaient de colère froide et de haine pure. La voix qui accompagna ce regard lorsque le Préfet en Chef prit la parole n'était guère plus rassurante.

« Parle encore une fois de Thalia devant moi Rogue, et je te jure que je ne me contrôlerais plus. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, une aura dorée mais légèrement tintée d'argent commença à apparaître autour de James, mais elle s'effaça presque aussitôt, laissant au fils Rogue une étrange impression d'amer déjà-vu…

« James ! »

Le cri indigné fit relever la tête de l'intéressé, qui se retrouva à tenir le regard d'une de ces camarades aux yeux verts. Yeux d'ailleurs ardents de colère et… de déception ? James poussa un soupir.

« Lily… »

Malheureusement pour lui, il relâcha son attention, et Severus en profita pour retrouver l'usage de ses mains et pousser brutalement le Griffondor contre le mur derrière lui, arrachant un cri d'angoisse à la Préfète rouge et or.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry eut un sourire en voyant le visage de Drago empli de cet air de satisfaction princier propre aux Malfoy alors que le blond refermait la porte du bureau du directeur. Bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse, Harry posa quand même la question d'un air faussement intéressé qui ne trompait personne.

« Alors Drago, tu es pris ?

.-Evidemment Potter, pour qui me prends-tu ? » Répondit le nouveau professeur de Potions avec un sourire supérieur. Il ajouta avec un coup de coude amical donné à son ami. « Et tu le savais très bien alors ne joue pas les faux intéressés !

.-Je désespère, continua Harry, faussement triste. On ne peut décidément rien te cacher !

.-Si. C'est juste que tu es un si piètre comédien que tu ne trompes personne Harry… »

Et ce fut sur des éclats de rire que se termina leur discussion dans les escaliers. Alors que la gargouille leur donnait de nouveau le passage vers le couloir du deuxième étage, leur hilarité cessa, laissant place à des visages plus sérieux, bien que le sourire dominait toujours le visage du brun aux yeux verts.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les escaliers pour retrouver leurs femmes, leurs enfants et –accessoirement- leurs appartements, quand un cri venant d'une voix plutôt féminine les arrêta net. Drago tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis déclara :

« Ca vient de la Salle de Réunion des Préfets !

.-Les Préfets ont une salle de réunion ?!

.-Ne fait pas l'idiot **Parker**, on a autre chose à faire ! »

Et, sans plus attendre, les deux professeurs se dirigèrent dans la direction précédemment indiquée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Arrêtez ! »

Les cris de Lily ne servaient à rien. Personne n'était encore arrivé pour la réunion, ils n'étaient donc que tous les trois et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ces deux abrutis de se taper dessus, n'ayant pas la force physique de s'interposer entre eux. Elle l'aurait bien fait par la Magie, mais elle avait laissé sa baguette dans son dortoir, elle ne l'emmenait jamais pour faire ses rondes. Elle était donc obligée de se contenter de crier, espérant qu'elle finirait par alerter quelqu'un, ne voulant pas laisser ces deux-là seuls.

James entendait Lily mais s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Il était en train de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de Rogue, bien que passablement sonné lorsqu'il avait atterrit contre le mur tout à l'heure et le sang qui coulait de son nez lui brouillant la vue. Il était d'ailleurs évident que son adversaire n'en menait pas large, voire même pas plus que James, puisque ce dernier ne lésinait pas sur la puissance des coups. Rogue l'avait agacé au plus haut point en parlant de sa sœur, et pour lui qui était sur les nerfs depuis déjà plusieurs jours, il était devenu le défouloir idéal.

James s'apprêta à lui donner un autre coup de poing –tout en se protégeant de justesse de celui que le Serpentard voulut lui asséner- mais il fut arrêté par une barrière invisible, magique sûrement. Sans baisser le poing, il se retourna et remarqua deux personnes au bout du couloir, qui arrivaient en courant. Rapidement, il reconnu les cheveux noirs et longs d'Harry Parker, mais la silhouette qui arrivait derrière lui –baguette levée- lui était inconnue.

Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui et l'inconnu posa un regard froid sur James, et plus particulièrement sur son poing brandi toujours aussi haut. Par une force qu'il ne sut si c'était de la honte, de la gêne, ou tout simplement le bon vouloir de l'ami de Harry, James baissa à la fois le bras et les yeux, se contentant de regarder ses chaussures comme un gamin prit en faute. Cela fit sourire doucement Harry, mais son compagnon resta de marbre.

« Je vois que les élèves sont tous particulièrement amicaux les uns envers les autres… »

Lily avait suivit la scène et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en entendant la voix quasiment glaciale de la personne qui accompagnait Harry. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait s'ils se connaissaient ou non, mais sous cet angle, ils paraissaient complètement différents : le sourire désabusé d'Harry allié à ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux pétillants étaient totalement en contraste avec la chevelure oscillant entre blonde et châtain clair, le visage impassible et le regard bleu polaire de celui qui avait arrêté James. Les seules ressemblances pouvaient résider dans le fait que les deux hommes semblaient avoir le même âge, et les cheveux de même longueur. Le blond reprit la parole après quelques minutes d'un silence gelé.

« Bien. Je pense qu'une retenue vous fera le plus grand bien monsieur…

.-Potter. » Répondit piteusement James. Drago eut un sourire quasi-imperceptible.

« Monsieur Potter. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… » Malfoy se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et lui demanda sur le même ton. « Et vous, vous êtes ?

.-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui pour nous donner des retenues comme ça ?! » Répliqua Severus d'un ton hargneux.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il en devait une à ce type pour être intervenu, parce qu'il avait bien sentit que la bataille tournait en sa défaveur, mais toujours était-il que la moindre des choses qu'on attendait de la part de ce genre de personnes était une présentation !

Sans le savoir, le Serpentard avait posé la question qui restait sur le bord des lèvres des deux autres adolescents. James avait relevé la tête, acceptant sa punition comme il le devait, mais étonné de voir apparaître comme ça un nouveau personnage. Pourtant, les Aurors étaient partis et le Griffondor pouvait être sûr que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas venir de nouveau représentants du Ministère tout de suite ! De plus, seul un membre du personnel éducatif de Poudlard pouvait punir les élèves de cette manière…

Alors que le déclic se faisait dans la tête de notre charmant Maraudeur, Harry répondait à Rogue d'une voix sèche, sans plus aucune trace de sourire maintenant.

« Estimez-vous heureux que je n'aime pas autant que mon camarade donner ce genre de retenues Monsieur Rogue, sinon je vous aurais moi-même collé pour insulte envers un professeur. Mais je pense qu'une seule sera suffisante… »

Lily ne put dissimuler son sourire. Le professeur de DCFM avait vraiment un don pour les non-dits. Entendant des bruits de pas venant d'un peu partout, la jeune femme décida d'ouvrir le passage vers la salle de réunion et d'y rentrer sans rien ajouter. Drago rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et eut un petit sourire sarcastique.

« Il est temps de vaquer à vos occupations Messieurs. »

Puis il fit demi-tour dans un geste théâtral, bientôt suivi par Harry (dès qu'il eut guéri les blessures superficielles de ses deux élèves d'un nonchalant geste de la main), alors que les deux garçons se regardaient, le regard lourd de menaces, mais aussi de curiosité commune envers ce nouveau personnage. Finalement, ils haussèrent les épaules de concert et rentrèrent dans la salle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore entendit la porte de son bureau se refermer et soupira. Devant lui, à peines sèches, se trouvaient les réponses du jeune homme au QCM sur les Potions qu'il venait de lui soumettre. Et au grand étonnement du vieil homme, il n'y avait pas une réponse de fausse ou qui manquait de précision. Albus commençait à croire que le niveau de difficulté en Islande était bien plus élevé !

Cet homme, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Derek Martin, était un camarade de classe de Harry. Il semblait d'ailleurs que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait convaincu de venir, bien que Derek fut seul face au directeur à l'entretien. Le Maître de Poudlard lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne voulait pas de compagnie mais Derek lui avait simplement dit qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour répondre à un stupide questionnaire. Et, même s'il avait été plus que sceptique au début, Albus avait effectivement dû s'avouer vaincu.

Si l'arrivée de ce jeune homme le sortait de sa misère, le directeur devait aussi s'avouer qu'elle soulevait de nouveau quelques mystères. Un jeune homme de 19 ans doué pour une matière, il voulait bien, mais un second alors que le premier faisait déjà des prouesses énormes –la dernière en date étant le sauvetage de James Potter, Lily Evans et Sélénia Revol- ça commençait à devenir un peu trop pour son cœur de centenaire.

Et pour son esprit surtout ! Bon Merlin que ces gosses lui rappelaient quelqu'un ! Autant pour Harry, il se doutait que c'était ses yeux qui avaient donné lui à cette ressemblance, autant pour Derek, il avait plus de mal. Les longs cheveux blonds cendrés du jeune homme et ses yeux bleus ne faisaient rien d'autre que crier son origine nordique, mais rien de plus. Si ce n'était un petit quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui rappelait terriblement…

Albus frappa du poing sur la table, ce qui réveilla Fumseck qui –du haut de son perchoir- poussa un petit cri de plainte. C'était pas permis de se faire réveiller comme ça dans ses doux rêves ?! Non mais oh !

Le vieil homme sourit à son oiseau puis soupira de nouveau. Quelqu'un. Voilà qui Derek lui rappelait. Quelqu'un dont il n'était pas capable de se souvenir du nom, ou même de l'apparence. Une vague ressemblance qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. Pas la même qu'Harry, il en était sûr. De plus, celle de Derek était moins marquée, plus… plus cachée.

En tous cas, s'il n'en était pas déjà convaincu, voilà qui lui apportait la preuve pour lui-même que ces Islandais cachaient quelque chose. Et vu la manière dont ils se démenaient pour ne rien dire, ce devait être quelque chose d'important…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil près du feu dans un éclat de rire, tandis que Drago s'asseyait dans un autre juste à côté, mais avec beaucoup plus de classe, il fallait l'avouer.

« Je crois que tu leur fais peur Dray… Commença le Survivant avec un sourire amusé.

.-Je ne pense pas non… Après tout, comment pourrais-je faire peur au grand James Potter ? Les Potter n'ont pas peur, c'est bien connu ! » Répondit Malfoy avec un air faussement suffisant dans une imitation d'Harry. Ce dernier repartit d'ailleurs très vite à rire, et cette fois son ami blond se joignit à lui.

« Je vois que les hommes s'amusent très bien sans nous Gin'. Repartons donc… »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, pour tomber face à leurs femmes respectives. Ils eurent tous les deux le même sourire. Un sourire tendre, et terriblement séducteur, auquel ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvaient résister. Parfois, elles s'accordaient d'ailleurs à dire en riant que c'était cela qui les avait fait succomber.

Cédant aux demandes silencieuses de Drago et Harry, Alexandra et Ginny s'assirent à leurs côtés. Finalement, l'ancienne Weasley reprit la parole avec un sourire et fixant le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous rend de si bonne humeur à cette heure tardive ?

.-L'idiotie de mon père, répondit Harry avec un sourire amusé. Et oui, qui l'aurait cru ?

.-Dis plutôt l'idiotie de la famille Potter, Harry, rectifia Drago avec un sourire ironique. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il me semble que tu n'es pas mieux…

.-En ce qui concerne les batailles dans les couloirs Malfoy, cela m'étonnerait que tu sois mieux placé que moi pour parler… Répliqua le susnommé avec un haussement d'épaules.

.-Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'étais la seule cible à disposition…

.-Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui me provoquais à chaque fois…

.-Exactement ! Un Malfoy ne ferait jamais ça, tu le sais bien… »

Le petit jeu des deux hommes fut interrompu par le rire amusé des deux autres personnes présentes. Les joueurs se regardèrent avec un sourire de connivence, puis se tournèrent vers leurs femmes en arborant un air réellement étonné. Ils continuèrent, ensembles, sur le même ton, et avec le même sourcil haussé :

« Ben quoi, ce n'est pas vrai ?! »

Ce qui augmenta un peu plus le rire des deux femmes, qui furent rejointes peu de temps après par leurs maris. Une fois que tous furent calmés, Ginny reprit avec un sourire, en s'essuyant une larme de rire :

« Un miroir ! Vous auriez la même couleur de cheveux et les mêmes yeux, on aurait l'impression de se retrouver face à l'un ou l'autre regardant son reflet ! »

Harry et Drago se sourirent mutuellement. Effectivement, quelques années plus tôt (ou plus tard selon le point de vue), une remarque de ce genre ne serait même pas venue à l'esprit de leurs camarades de Poudlard, tant l'un et l'autre cherchaient par dessus tout à se différencier. D'ailleurs, ils n'avait pas besoin de grand chose pour y parvenir : leur physique d'abord, ainsi que leur maisons, et parfois leur caractère, tout criait la différence.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de leur septième année, où l'un avait tourné le dos à Voldemort et l'autre encore plus convaincu de son devoir de le tuer, ils s'étaient côtoyés autrement et avaient appris à se reconnaître étrangement dans l'autre. Ils s'était développé entre les deux ex-ennemis une complicité hors-norme, telle que celle qu'avait pu éprouver Harry avec Ron ou Hermione.

Drago quand à lui, avait trouvé pour la première fois depuis plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne quelqu'un qui le comprenait réellement et qui ne le voyait pas seulement comme le fils de son père. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble et à s'apprécier, comme de vrais amis.

Harry regarda le blond et sourit une fois de plus. Il savait que cette aventure allait prendre un nouveau tournant, la venue de Drago et Alex était là pour le lui annoncer.

« Prêt à assumer ton rôle de professeur Dray ? »

Le brun sourit un peu plus. Il se demandait bien comment le grand Drago Malfoy allait s'y prendre demain, face aux septième année de Serpentard-Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas eu cours lui-même, il se serait bien introduit dans la salle pour avoir sa réponse…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Asseyez-vous en silence, je vous prie. Vous êtes dans un vrai cours ici, pas en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou quelque chose du même genre. »

L'ironie à peine cachée dans les paroles du nouveau Maître des Potions jeta un froid supplémentaire au rassemblement des septième année Serpentard-Gryffondor. Surtout pour ces derniers d'ailleurs, qui appréciaient particulièrement Harry. En voyant le air renfrogné, Drago eut un imperceptible sourire.

« Je vois que la susceptibilité des Gryffondor ne date pas d'hier ! » Pensa t-il, toujours avec ce même sourire.

Remarquant -qu'enfin- tous étaient assis et silencieux, attendant simplement que leur professeur prenne la parole, le sourire de Derek se fit plus marqué.

« Je vois que Harry a des admirateurs… je transmettrai. Mais passons là-dessus. Je me présente, Derek Martin, et intelligents comme vous êtes, vous avez dû remarquer que je suis là pour remplacer la défunte Cyrielle Tranchant, et ce dans tous les postes qui lui incombaient. Maintenant, au travail si vous le voulez bien… »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« C'est qui ce guignol ! » Pesta Sirius à voix basse, après s'être assuré que le professeur n'était pas derrière lui. Il fallait avouer que son entrée en la matière n'avait pas été particulièrement… convaincante aux yeux de l'Animagus chien.

« A ta place, j'éviterais de dire ça une nouvelle fois, murmura James, concentré sur la confection de sa Potion. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à énerver…

.-Tu es sûr Cornedrue ? Reprit Patmol avec un sourire charmeur.

.-Il est puissant, Sirius, marmonna Remus en guise d'avertissement.

.-Et alors Lunard ! Dumbledore aussi ! Et sûrement beaucoup plus d'ailleurs ! C'est n'est pas ce qui nous a empêché de faire ce en quoi nous excellons depuis sept ans maintenant !

.-Monsieur Black, je vous conseillerais d'arrêter de discuter, si vous voulez réussir votre ASPIC de Potion, intervint Malfoy, juste à côté de lui. Il se pourrait que je décide soudainement de faire compter cette confection dans la moitié de votre examen, ce qui serait relativement gênant pour quelqu'un qui ne travaille pas comme il se doit, n'est–ce pas ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas et Drago s'éloigna de sa démarcher aristocratique, ses cheveux balançant légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Black jeta un regard noir à ses comparses.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il était là ! »

Remus et James échangèrent un regard, et ce fut finalement Potter qui répondit avec un sourire :

« C'est amusant de voir le grand Sirius Black se faire prendre parfois… »

Remus pouffa un peu et Sirius se renfrogna. James se contenta de se remettre à sa potion, tout en réfléchissant à ce que le prof lui avait dit juste avant d'entrer en cours. Il semblerait que sa retenue –à lui et à Rogue- soit prévue pour le lendemain. Or, James avait cru comprendre que les deux allaient être ensemble, et surveillés par les deux profs qui plus est !

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil au professeur, qui s'était attablé derrière son bureau, lisant des dossiers. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était injuste, trop sévère, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si ce n'est, qu'il semblait avoir un humour particulier et prendre un malin plaisir à se moquer de Harry, pour il ne savait quelle raison. « Ils sont sûrement amis, se dit James. Ils ont l'air d'avoir le même âge. »

Encore un fait étonnant, que Dumbledore prenne du personnel aussi jeune. Pour en faire un responsable de maison en plus ! Même si James savait que le directeur de l'école ne faisait jamais rien à la légère, il commençait sérieusement à douter. Ou alors l'école d'Irlande ne devait contenir que des surdoués ou quelque chose du même genre…

« Euh… James ? S'enquit Patmol. C'est normal ces énormes bulles dans ton chaudron ? »

James sursauta en entendant la voix de son camarade Maraudeur, et tourna la tête vers sa potion. Effectivement, James était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié sa préparation, qui émettait maintenant un sifflement strident en plus de ces inquiétantes bulles jaunâtres…

« Vous voilà bien incapable de gérer une telle situation Monsieur Potter… »

James sursauta de nouveau. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek était encore dans son dos, à contempler le massacre de la préparation sans lever le petit doigt. Finalement, le jeune Potter prit les choses en main et nettoya le tout d'un coup de baguette. Martin eut un sourire que James aurait pu interpréter comme appréciateur, s'il n'avait pas à douter de cette lueur à moitié malfaisante qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son professeur.

Les paroles du maître de Potions ensuite ne furent d'ailleurs guère encourageantes :

« Je comprends que vous ayez autre chose à penser que mon cours Monsieur Potter, mais dans le cas présent il doit rester votre priorité. Vous allez me recommencer cette Potion, et ne sortirez que quand elle sera prête.

.-Mais Monsieur, après, j'ai cours avec le professeur Parker et… commença James, tentant de trouver une échappatoire.

.-Je suis sûr que mon collègue se fera un plaisir de vous garder une heure de plus durant la pause-déjeuner. A moins que vous ne vouliez une seconde retenue ? »

S'avouant vaincu, James baissa misérablement la tête, tandis que Derek recommençait son tour des potions et que Sirius regardait son presque frère avec de grands yeux.

« Comment ça, 'une seconde retenue' ?

.-Oh, j'ai dû oublier de te le dire… Je me suis pris la tête avec Rogue un peu avant la réunion des Préfets. Lança nonchalamment James en recommençant sa Potion à zéro, alors que Remus souriait, amusé.

.-Et bien sûr, ils ont trouvé le moyen de se faire prendre par deux profs et ont écopé d'une jolie retenue. Finit le Lycan. Tu aurais dû voir leur tête à tous les trois, quand ils sont entrés dans la salle…

.-Tous les trois ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que James et Snivellus ? S'étonna Sirius.

.-Evans était là. »

L'air limite vexé de Sirius laissa place à un sourire amusé, alors qu'il retournait pour quelques minutes à sa Potion –ben oui, ce n'est pas parce que James avait écopé d'une retenue qu'il en voulait absolument une lui aussi ! Après avoir émincé les filets de scarabées et les avoir plongé dans la potion à intervalles réguliers, il reprit sa conversation avec James.

« Ah… Cornedrue voulait-il impressionner sa belle ?

.-Non. Je n'avais même pas vu qu'elle était là au départ. J'étais déjà de mauvaise humeur et il en a rajouté, alors je me suis défoulé. »

Le ton de son ami ne souffrait aucune réplique, et Sirius comprit aussitôt que la conversation était close. Il s'intéressa donc de nouveau à sa Potion et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours, sans perturber James, qui semblait enrager de devoir rester plus longtemps et s'acharnait donc à faire sa Potion du mieux possible.

De même, lorsque la cloche sonna, Patmol s'en voulut un peu d'abandonner son ami à son triste sort, mais un coup d'œil de Martin suffit à le convaincre de partir –en grognant certes, mais il partit tout de même.

Resté seul avec le Maître de Potion, James continua sa préparation dans un silence que seul le bruit du feu magique sous son chaudron venait perturber. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers le tableau pour avoir une idée de la suite de la recette.

« Les racines d'Asphodèle, Monsieur Potter. »

Cette fois, James ne sursauta pas en entendant Derek dans son dos, mais ne put s'empêcher de le remercier à voix basse, mettant la poussière des racines dans la mixture. Encore dix minutes, puis le dernier ingrédient à ajouter, et sa Potion –ainsi que sa punition- serait terminée.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il apporta un extrait de sa Potion à Martin, qui était retourné à son bureau. Ce dernier prit le tube que l'élève lui présentait sans articuler un mot, et se contenta de l'examiner tandis que Cornedrue rangeait ses affaires. Néanmoins, alors que James s'apprêtait à sortir, un papier passant devant ses yeux l'arrêta. Il prit le mot d'excuse que Martin lui avait écrit pour Parker, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Drago déclarer au moment où le Gryffondor passait la porte :

« Votre Potion est parfaite Monsieur Potter. Vous voyez, quand vous faites un effort… Dix points pour Gryffondor. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ce fut donc avec un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles que James arriva devant la salle de DCFM, quelques minutes plus tard. Il frappa doucement à la porte, et attendit l'autorisation d'Harry pour entrer. Sans se défaire de son sourire, il traversa la salle après un petit « Désolé du retard » lancé à l'entrée, fit un rapide geste de la main à Queudver qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, puisque ce dernier avait arrêté les Potions, et posa finalement le mot sur le bureau de Parker.

Ce dernier le lut rapidement et secoua la tête avec un sourire avant de signifier d'un geste de la main à James d'aller s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans aller chercher plus loin.

Le cours reprit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, et James était toujours aussi souriant en sortant ses affaires pour prendre des notes. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?

.-Euh… ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça… Répondit Patmol, un poil désorienté. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu souris à tout-va depuis que tu es rentré ?

.-C'est vrai ça, pour quelqu'un qui vient de faire une heure de Potions en plus, tu m'as l'air un peu trop heureux Cornedrue… Continua Remus, intrigué.

.-Surtout que le prof' a l'air horrible, d'après le rapport que je viens d'avoir… Lança Peter avec un sourire.

.-Il n'est pas si horrible que ça Queudver, expliqua James. Il est même assez sympa quand il veut…

.-Le problème étant qu'il ne veut pas souvent, nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, la discussion est close jeunes gens, et je vous prierai de vous intéresser de nouveau au cours, sinon je vais être obligé d'en garder quatre au lieu d'un seul dans l'heure qui suit… »

Les Maraudeurs sursautèrent de concert en voyant que tout le monde les regardait, et que le professeur se trouvait derrière eux avec un sourire amusé. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment sans rien dire, puis James prit sa plume, du parchemin et se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le reste de la journée était passée sans aucun souci, tout comme la suivante. Venait pour James l'heure de la retenue, que Remus lui rappela gentiment alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre dans la Salle Commune en train de réfléchir à leur traditionnelle blague de bienvenue. Ben quoi, le prof' de Potions était nouveau non ? Et même s'il avait bien mouché James –et ce deux fois de suite- cela donnait plus envie au jeune Gryffondor de se venger plutôt que de se tenir à carreaux…

Ayant fait promettre à ses camarades qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout mettre au point uniquement lorsque l'Animagus Cerf sera de retour, James se rendit donc dans le bureau du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le lieu de rendez-vous des quatre hommes. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que tout le monde s'y trouvait déjà, et même avec quelques personnages en plus…

La porte était déjà ouverte, c'est pourquoi il se permit un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une femme avec un gosse dans chaque bras. Sourire qui s'accompagna d'un froncement de sourcils quand il remarqua que la femme n'était pas Ginny, et les enfants des garçons, et non les triplettes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Derek le remarqua, l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de tête, que James passa le pas de la porte, pour se rendre compte que Rogue était déjà là, et regardait les gamins avec quelque chose qui ressemblait… à de l'effarement ? N'ayant jamais vu une émotion autre que le mépris dans le regard de Snivellus, il s'apprêta à faire une remarque acerbe, mais lorsque, de l'autre côté, il vit la porte de l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny ouvert avec les triplettes dans leur berceau à babiller, il prit peur…

Il regarda alternativement les jumeaux, les triplettes, Harry, Ginny, Derek et sa femme, avant de finir par Rogue qui –comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi James pensait- lui fit un hochement sinistre de la tête. James s'étala sur la chaise à côté de celle de Rogue et murmura d'un ton sinistre :

« On va mourir… »

Les adultes se mirent à rire, et James se surprit à penser que –pour lui- celui d'Harry et Derek était étrangement sadique…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James remonta les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor d'un pas lent, très lent, voire las. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. Harry et Derek avaient bien de la chance que James soit trop fatigué pour les étrangler lui-même… Parce que, mine de rien, cinq mômes en bas-âge à garder, c'est horrible ! Surtout quand ton « coéquipier » est ton meilleur ennemi…

James poussa un soupir en arrivant enfin devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Endormie, bien évidement, qui ne l'était pas à cette heure ? Et bien lui, qui avait dû garder cinq enfants-sorciers absolument intenables pendant que leurs parents allaient au restaurant fêter leurs retrouvailles… argh !

Il tenta plusieurs fois de réveiller la gardienne de la tour, mais il fallait croire que ce moment de la nuit était celui où son sommeil était le plus profond, car même en la chatouillant dans le cou (son arme fatale habituellement les jours où il revenait de Pré-au-Lard avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang pour se souvenir du mot de passe) il ne parvint pas à lui faire ouvrir ce satané passage !

Grognant et pestant contre ce foutu tableau, mais aussi –et surtout- contre ses chers professeurs de DCFM et de Potions, il s'apprêta à s'invoquer une bonne grosse couverture et dormir dans une salle de classe quelconque quand finalement le miracle opéra et l'entrée de la tour s'ouvrit. James rentra aussitôt, se sentant revivre, sans faire réellement attention à qui avait ouvert la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être à l'intérieur de la tour –et donc avec la possibilité certaine de regagner son lit- qu'il se retourna, reconnaissant, vers la personne qui avait ouvert la porte.

« Merci Evans, souffla t-il en s'appuyant sur un des fauteuils à disposition. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore debout à cette heure ?

.-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit sèchement la jeune femme. Et je peux savoir ce que notre Préfet-en-Chef fait dehors à cette heure ?

.-Holà, holà, on se calme Evans, on se calme, soupira James en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe d'innocence. Je viens juste de rentrer de ma retenue avec Parker et Martin, c'est bon, je suis en règle ? »

Cornedrue ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet vers la jeune femme. Il était quand même bien tard –ou tôt, c'est une question de point de vue- pour que Lily soit encore debout ! Qu'elle n'arrive pas à dormir, certes, mais en restant dans son lit, elle aurait sûrement fini par trouver le sommeil !

La jeune Préfète quand à elle, baissa les yeux dans une mimique coupable. C'est vrai, elle avait oublié que James avait eu une retenue qu'il aurait bien dû faire un jour ou l'autre ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, depuis le jour le la bataille et le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois prisonniers de Voldemort elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, de peur qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à Sélénia, elle-même ou encore James.

Oui, elle l'avouait, elle avait peur pour Potter. Mais c'était la moindre des choses, il lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie !

Alors elle ne dit rien et se contenta de garder la tête baissée, comme une gamine prise en faute. Tout ce que la Lily Evans que James connaissait ne faisait pas en fait…

En la voyant comme ça, James esquissa un sourire, la trouvant attendrissante sur le moment. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la tête d'un revers de la main, posée sous son menton. Il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de Lily et sourit de plus belle.

« Va donc te coucher au lieu de te faire du souci pour tout le monde Lily… »

Sur ces bonnes paroles prononcées d'une voix douce, James baisa le front de la jeune femme et fit demi-tour direction son lit, sans que la préfète n'ait répliqué quoi que ce soit…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Non… Tu as gardé les enfants Parker ?!

.-Et les Martin aussi…

.-Sérieux ? Mais c'est des machines à gosses en Islande ou quoi ?!

.-Patmol, moins fort !!! Et je n'en sais rien, mais en tous cas, leurs gosses sont épuisants ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais heureusement que Rogue était là, parce que tout seul, je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu…

.-James ?! Cornedrue, tu vas bien, tu es sûr que c'est à toi que je parle ?

.-Remus arrête, je suis parfaitement conscient… En manque de sommeil certes, mais conscient.

.-Ah… ça doit être le manque de sommeil qui lui fait dire des choses pareilles alors… »

James secoua vigoureusement la tête, mais renonça à continuer sa bataille verbale contre ses amis. Ils étaient devant leur petit-déjeuner, et Potter avait du mal à garder constamment les deux yeux ouverts, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Et il était certain que s'il jetait un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, il en serait de même pour Rogue. Mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à s'en assurer…

« Au fait James, comme on ne te voyait pas revenir hier soir, on a décidé de prendre les choses en main… »

Le Préfet-en Chef leva un regard contrarié vers Sirius.

« Vous l'avez fait sans moi ?!

.-Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a laissé ta marque également…

.-Comment ça 'ma marque' ?! »

Mais Patmol se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire mutin qui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête de James. Il ne s'attendait à rien, mais alors absolument rien de bon et comprit enfin ce que ressentaient les victimes de leurs blagues lorsqu'elles étaient prévenues à l'avance…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dire que James trépignait d'impatience était un euphémisme. En réalité, il était tellement pressé de savoir ce que ses amis avaient préparés –et aussi terriblement fatigué, il fallait être honnête- qu'il n'avait rien suivi au cours de Sortilèges, et raté toutes ses métamorphoses, au grand dam de McGonagall, qui mettait la plupart du temps James sur un piédestal en ce qui concernait sa matière.

L'heure du repas de midi était donc arrivée, et James ne quittait pas des yeux la table des professeurs, plus précisément les places à la droite du professeur Dumbledore, où devaient se trouver Harry Parker et Derek Martin. Peter lui avait avoué que la surprise résidait dans le verre…

« Ouch !

.-Les regarde pas comme ça, tu vas nous faire repérer ! » Murmura Sirius en retournant à son assiette.

James se contenta d'un regard noir envers son ami tandis qu'il massait ses côtes douloureuses après le coup de coude de Patmol. Il se résolut donc à retourner à son repas, sans plus regarder les professeurs, jusqu'au moment où une exclamation sonore et un bruit étrange se firent entendre dans la salle. Il suivit le regard de tous ses camarades et se rendit compte avec un sourire que le brio de ses amis était toujours aussi excellent…

Drago et Harry (Cornedrue eut d'ailleurs bien envie de demander aux autres Maraudeurs pourquoi le prof' de DCFM avait été impliqué mais il se retint) se trouvaient affublés de costumes mités et de fausses moustaches pour l'un et d'une pipe pour l'autre, dans une parfaite imitation de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson ! James tourna la tête vers ses camarades.

« Une idée de Lunard, je suppose ? »

Le-dit Lunard hocha discrètement la tête avec un sourire avant de retourner à son repas. Tout le monde fit de même et bientôt, les déguisements disparurent dans une étrange fumée rouge à paillettes dorées, qui sembla se diviser en quatre symboles : une tête de rat, un croissant de lune, une patte de chien et une autre de cerf. Puis elles se regroupèrent de nouveau pour former un « Bienvenue, professeur Martin ! » éclatant. James était totalement bluffé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« J'avoue, le coup de la signature, c'était pas mal. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

.-Mais non Cornedrue, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller comme sur des roulettes ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous reconnaître après tout…

.-J'en doute Patmol… »

Mais Sirius se contenta de lui faire une tape amicale dans le dos et les Maraudeurs continuèrent donc leur chemin vers la sortie du château en bavardant joyeusement. Ils avaient un peu de marge avant leur prochain cours, ils voulaient en profiter pour voir ce que devenait la neige, qui tombait à gros flocons depuis plusieurs jours…

Après quelques minutes passées à simplement admirer le Parc blanc dans le silence, les quatre amis commencèrent une bataille de boule de neige qui dégénéra bien vite : en effet, chacun pour soi, ça passait encore, mais lorsque James, Peter et Remus entreprirent de se liguer contre Sirius, le pauvre ne put bientôt plus fait un mouvement sans être assailli de toutes parts…

Ce fut un cri dans lequel ils entendirent tous leur nom qui les firent s'arrêter pour rejoindre la personne qui les attendait à l'entrée. James ne put empêcher son mauvais pressentiment de revenir en force en reconnaissant la silhouette d'Harry. Malgré tout, il suivit ses amis sans rien dire. Ce fut Sirius qui prit la parole le premier :

« Harry, tu nous as appelé ?

.-Oui. Je voulais vous prévenir que vous aurez tous les quatre une retenue samedi soir pour votre petite blague de tout à l'heure… Ca tombait bien, Dray et moi avions besoin d'aide… »

La mâchoire de trois des Maraudeurs descendit d'un cran, le dernier se contenta de soupirer en murmurant un « Je m'en doutais » qui fit sourire son fils. Cependant, les Gryffondor n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.

« Comment vous avez su ? Demanda Peter –qui ne s'était toujours pas résigné à tutoyer Parker en public.

.-Le coup du rouge est or n'était pas très discret, et tout le monde sait que les blagues ici sont signées Maraudeurs, Peter.

.-Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas le prouver, assura Remus d'une voix forte.

.-Vous en êtes sûr, Monsieur Lupin ? »

Le ton d'Harry ne présageait rien de bon, ça ils l'avaient bien compris. Pourtant, ils s'attendaient à tout, sauf à ça. Parker ouvrit la main devant eux, et de la fumée or et argent s'en échappa. Lui fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur pour son prochain cours, tandis que la fumée prenait la forme d'un fer à cheval.

Et la bouche des quatre Maraudeurs cette fois, s'ouvrit en grand alors que la fumée formait à présent les mots « Samedi, 21 heures dans mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure… »

**Fin du chapitre 15**

**_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Une fois de plus, je m'excuse du retard, je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir ! ;-)_**


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Je sais à quel point cela peut vous surprendre... Et vous trouverez une petite explication dans ma bio. Je suis consciente que c'est bien peu de choses à vous offrir, depuis le temps que ça traîne sur mon PC... Je l'ai ouvert plusieurs fois, ce fichier, espérant trouver plus d'inspiration, espérant avoir l'envie d'en faire quelque chose de plus, mais rien ne s'est passé. Et finalement, après tout ce temps, j'estime qu'il est normal que vous y ayez droit. Alors j'espère que, malgré tout, vous prendrez un certain plaisir à la lecture...**_

**Titre : Les temps changent…**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part l'histoire. Tout est à J.K.R. (et à Warner Bros) et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire ça (et puis quoi encore ? Manque plus que ça !)**

**Rappel des « nouveaux anciens » : **

**Harry, Ginny, Emma, Anna et Laure Parker = Harry, Ginny, Emma, Anna et Laure Potter. N'oublions pas ces petits détails : Emma est une Animagus Licorne, Anna parle aux animaux et Laure est une Métamorphomage.**

**Derek, Alexandra, Will et Théo Martin = Drago, Alex, Will et Théo Malfoy. Dray est professeur de Potion et Directeur de Serpentard.**

… _**Bon ben voilà, tout est dit, tout est fait, ben… on se retrouve en bas ! :P**_

Chapitre 16 : 

'_Samedi, 21 heures dans mon bureau. Soyez à l'heure…'_

Le message tourna dans la tête des Maraudeurs toute la journée, jusqu'à imposer un conseil exceptionnel dans le dortoir des septième années de Gryffondor.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit fait pincer ! Râla Sirius en s'asseyant sur le lit de Remus.

.-Je crois qu'il y a plus important Patmol, répliqua le propriétaire du lit en prenant place à côté de son ami.

.-C'est vrai ça ! Continua Peter en squattant de l'autre côté de l'Animagus Chien. Vous pensez qu'il sait pour…

.-Ce n'est même pas une question de savoir Queudver, coupa James en faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir. C'est une question d'être. Harry _est_ ce cheval.

.-Mais c'est insensé ! S'exclama Sirius.

.-Tu ne le sens pas ? Rétorqua Lunard. Ton instinct animal ne te le soufflait-il pas ?

.-Maintenant qu'il nous l'a fait comprendre, oui, lança Black. Mais sinon, je ne m'en serais pas douté…

.-En tous cas, il est clair qu'on est bons pour cette retenue. C'est toujours mieux que s'il nous dénonçait à Dumbledore ou pire, au Ministère, trancha le leader du groupe. Mais j'espère que ce n'est pas une autre séance de gardiennage…

.-Ils sont si horribles que ça ? » Interrogea Peter.

Le regard éloquent de James le convainquit de ne pas insister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry s'assit près du feu en soupirant d'aise. Sa femme travaillait encore, Alex s'occupait des enfants et ses cours à lui étaient finis, il était donc seul dans l'appartement pour ruminer ses pensées, pensées qui se dirigeaient vers quatre adolescents plutôt turbulents…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'eux ? »

Parler tout seul ne l'aidait pas à grand chose, et ce fut un soupir blasé qui passa cette fois la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était vrai qu'avoir du monde avec eux pour ce que Drago et lui avaient prévu serait une bonne idée, mais de là à y amener des élèves, et qui plus est son propre père, Harry avait du mal à l'accepter. Cependant…

Le jeune professeur se prit la tête dans les mains, ne sachant pas vraiment que faire. Mais de toutes manières, pourquoi réfléchissait-il ? Il avait décidé avec Drago qu'ils feraient tout samedi soir, donc hors de question de revenir là-dessus. Après, si jamais le blond n'était pas d'accord pour les amener avec eux… ils leur trouveront bien autre chose à faire…

Le visage de Potter s'éclaira d'un sourire sadique. La séance de baby-sitting s'était très bien déroulée la dernière fois, non ? Et il était sûr que Ginny et Alex ne seraient pas contre un peu de repos…

Il soupira de nouveau, puis fit léviter vers lui parchemin, plume et encre, afin d'annoncer la nouvelle à son collègue de Potions et aussi –surtout- pour lui demander son avis…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drago était assis à son bureau, en train de surveiller les cinquième de Serdaigle. Comme il se doutait que cette classe n'avait aucun problème dans sa matière, il se dispensa de ses habituels tours autour des chaudrons, se contentant de jeter un œil sur eux de temps à autre et de répondre aux questions lorsqu'il y en avait. Finalement, c'était un cours très calme. Peut-être un peu trop…

Le bruit d'un bec contre la porte d'entrée du cachot lui fit relever la tête. Un court instant, il crut avoir imaginé quelque chose, mais le bruit se fit réentendre, plus insistant. Il se leva donc et alla ouvrir, pour se retrouver face à une chouette blanche comme la neige, Hedwige. Le blond détacha la missive de la patte de la chouette de la famille Potter, qui ne partit pas tout de suite, ce qui signifiait qu'elle voulait une réponse. Malfoy soupira. Harry n'avait-il donc rien d'autre à faire que de le déranger durant ses cours ?! Il avait bien de la chance que cette classe en fut une calme…

Après la lecture de la lettre, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry ne changera donc jamais ?! Après les dangers qu'il avait encourus, il voulait les faire encourir à d'autres ? Libre à lui…

Le jeune Maître des Potions trempa sa plume dans l'encre et répondit au dos du parchemin quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte, agrémentés d'un style assez incisif pour que son collègue comprenne qu'il avait autre chose à faire durant ses cours ! C'était un mensonge, certes, mais il était Serpentard dans l'âme, non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, la chouette retournait voir son propriétaire et la porte de la salle était de nouveau refermée. Drago profita du fait qu'il était de nouveau debout pour faire son habituel tour des chaudrons. Toutes les Potions étaient parfaites. Il s'assit derrière son bureau en soupirant. Les Serdaigle étaient terriblement lassants…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le samedi tant attendu arriva enfin, et les Maraudeurs se levèrent avec la sale impression que leur journée allait être tout sauf bonne. Enfin, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, avec cette retenue, ils seraient dispensés des cours de Duel qui suivaient le lendemain ? Non, il ne fallait pas trop rêver…

C'est donc dans une optique relativement morose que les septième année garçons de Gryffondor se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés qu'ils se rendirent compte des regards posés sur eux. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs. Les professeurs Parker et Martin semblaient discuter d'un sujet à voix basse, sans cesser de les fixer.

« Ca sent la recherche de retenue à plein nez… Murmura Patmol, agacé par ce manège.

.-Vois le côté positif de la chose Sirius, répondit James : S'ils ne savent pas encore, cela signifie qu'on ne va pas garder les monstres !

.-Tu n'exagères pas un peu James ? »

Le regard que Potter lança à son voisin de table lycanthrope un regard si noir que si ses yeux étaient des baguettes, Remus serait mort Avada-Kedavradérisé depuis au moins vingt bonnes secondes. Finalement, le regard des professeurs se dirigea ailleurs, mais chacun des Maraudeurs avaient bien remarqué le sourire entre ravissement et sadisme qui éclairait le visage des deux jeunes hommes.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ces deux-là me font peur… Avoua Peter en se servant une nouvelle fois.

.-J'avoue que, tous les deux ensemble, ils sont relativement flippant, dit Sirius.

.-Je dirais même qu'ils sont carrément dangereux ! Affirma James. Depuis l'arrivée de Martin, Harry est devenu plutôt sadique avec ses élèves…

.-D'ailleurs, Martin n'est pas mal dans le genre non plus, approuva Remus. On dirait qu'ils font une compétition tous les deux pour savoir lequel tuera le plus d'élève au travail cette année.

.-Ou au gardiennage… Ajouta le leader du groupe.

.-Cette expérience t'a vraiment traumatisé n'est-ce pas Cornedrue ? » Lança Sirius avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. James ne ressassait pas sans arrêt les mêmes chose d'habitude. De plus, l'Animagus chien aurait plutôt pensé que ce soit le fait d'avoir Rogue pour partenaire de retenue qui l'aurait contrarié, pas de faire du baby-sitting !

« Oui et non, répondit Potter après quelques instants de réflexion. En fait, j'ai l'impression que j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose d'important. Certes, les gamines Parker sont pires que des monstres, elles ne tiennent pas en place, mais les jumeaux Martin tiennent de leur père, plutôt calme. Et puis, ils sont un peu plus jeunes… Non, c'est juste ce pressentiment qui m'oblige à en parler, pour essayer de savoir ce quelque chose d'important… »

Les trois autres Maraudeurs regardèrent leur ami avec de grands yeux, mais ne dirent rien. James était un peu trop énigmatique pour eux, mais pas pour une certaine petite brune qui, de son côté, avait écouté toute la conversation sans se manifester. Elle fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiète. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« James se pose de plus en plus de questions Harry. Tu devrais être plus prudent.

.-Pourquoi ?

.-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache ta véritable identité, non ? »

.-…

.-Je vois, soupira la jeune femme en s'adossant à un fauteuil. En réalité, tu n'es pas sensé lui dire, mais tu en meures d'envie.

.-Tu me connais trop bien Sélénia, avoua Harry avec un maigre sourire.

.-Non, c'est ton père que je connais par cœur… »

Les regards émeraude et mauve se croisèrent, et aussi étonnant que cela pouvait être, ce fut Harry qui baissa les yeux le premier, face à celle qu'il devrait normalement considérer comme son élève. Cette dernière le savait bien, mais tant qu'elle pouvait avoir un minimum d'autorité sur lui, elle devait par-dessus tout tenter de le faire réaliser.

« Tu prends des risques Harry. Après Mélanie, maintenant c'est James qui a des soupçons sur ton identité. Et je doute que l'arrivée de ton ami arrange les choses…

.-Ecoute Sélénia, je sais tout ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me responsabiliser encore plus. Si James doit savoir qui je suis, il le saura, c'est tout. Tu sais comme moi qu'au départ personne ne devait être au courant de mon identité.

.-Oui, mais… commença la brunette.

.-Maintenant tu l'es, et c'est un choix que je ne regrette en rien. Si je devais dire à tout le monde que je suis le fils de Lily et James Potter pour les sauver d'un quelconque danger, je n'hésiterai pas. »

Harry s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et la regarda droit dans les yeux, une étincelle de volonté retrouvée dans ses prunelles vertes tant semblables à celles de sa mère.

« J'ai déjà transformé mon présent Sélénia. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Maintenant, mon présent est le vôtre, et j'essaie juste de rendre notre destin meilleur… Quelques soient les moyens. »

Sélénia tint le regard de son professeur autant qu'elle le put, puis soupira doucement. Elle savait qu'il était bien difficile de faire rentrer du plomb dans la tête de ce jeune homme, aussi difficile qu'il soit d'en mettre dans la tête de son père. Ou de qui que ce soit d'autre de sa famille d'ailleurs, les Potter semblaient garder leur tête de mule avec les générations. Il serait pourtant bien agréable que les triplées ne soient pas de la même tempe…

Harry regarda la jeune fille un long moment, sans rien ajouter. Puis finalement, il sourit.

« Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, ce serait plutôt à toi de faire attention…

.-Comment ça ? Interrogea Sélénia, intriguée.

.-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde depuis quelques temps, poursuit Harry, sans cesser de sourire, un sourire diabolique d'ailleurs…

.-… De qui tu parles ? Fait mine d'ignorer Sel', ses joues se teintant d'un léger rouge.

.-C'est ça, fait comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien ! Mais un jour Sélénia, tu devras faire face à la réalité… »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à son prochain cours qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer, laissant la brunette seule avec ses pensées, les joues toujours aussi rouges…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James frappa timidement à la porte du bureau lorsque sonna le neuvième coup de l'horloge de Pré-au-Lard. Ses trois amis étaient à ses côtés, et tous attendaient l'autorisation d'entrer pour savoir enfin ce qui les attendait. Le jeune Potter priait encore pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de garder les triplées quand une voix les invita à pousser la porte.

Quand il vit qu'il n'y avait ni trace de berceau, ni de langes ou autre ustensile servant à s'occuper d'enfants, Cornedrue ne put empêcher un soupir de soulagement de franchir ses lèvres, faisant sourire ses deux aînés.

« Ne pensez pas que ce qui vous attend sera une partie de rigolade pour autant mes chers Maraudeurs… dit alors Harry, une fois les quatre garçons entrés et la porte fermée.

-Au contraire, je pense qu'après une soirée comme celle-là vous prierez pour garder de nouveau nos gosses Potter, ajouta Derek avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

-C'est à dire ? Questionna James en haussant un sourcil, intrigué.

-Sauf votre respect Monsieur Martin, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de pire… rétorqua Sirius. Je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de participer à la dernière retenue de James, mais vu la façon dont il en parle, il semblerait que ça l'ait traumatisé à vie… »

Patmol évita d'un habile mouvement vers la gauche le coup de son meilleur ami avec un sourire amusé, puis se plaça stratégiquement de l'autre côté, afin de laisser Lunard entre lui et le brun à lunettes et ainsi éviter tout autre coup, faisant soupirer le bouclier humain injustement inclus dans la bagarre. Les deux professeurs sourirent puis se regardèrent, reprenant leur sérieux aussi vite que les Maraudeurs inventent une nouvelle blague.

« Bref, le temps n'est pas à la rigolade, reprit Harry. Vous avez vos baguettes ?

-Oui pourquoi ? Répondit Remus tandis que les trois autres hochaient la tête.

-Parce que c'est une petite visite dans la Forêt Interdite qui nous attend ! » S'exclama Derek, pince-sans-rire.

Les quatre Gryffodor le regardèrent, stupéfiés, puis se tournèrent vers leur professeur de DCFM, attendant qu'il contredise d'une quelconque manière les propos de son collègue, mais ses paroles ne furent guère plus encourageantes :

« J'espère que vous êtes bien accrochés, parce que la mission qui nous attend est loin d'être une partie de rigolade... »

Résignés, les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête, mais James avait un mauvais pressentiment : Qu'est-ce que les deux Islandais avaient préparé exactement ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Non mais c'est de la folie, j'espère que vous êtes au courant ! » S'exclama Remus.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que les professeurs Parker et Martin se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, et les deux adultes venaient d'expliquer exactement à leurs élèves ce qu'ils attendaient d'eux. Les trois autres Gryffondor, bien qu'ils n'en disent pas un mot, étaient parfaitement d'accord avec leur ami loup-garou. Surtout Peter en fait. Sirius, en dépit du danger, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver toute cette histoire terriblement excitante et James pensait que cette escapade était effectivement nécessaire, bien qu'il n'approuvait aucunement le fait de faire ça au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, des Aurors et même du Ministère de la Magie en lui-même.

« Evidemment que nous sommes au courant, répliqua Harry.

-Mais vous êtes encore libres de rebrousser chemin, continua Drago. Nous remmettrons alors votre retenue à une autre fois. »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent. C'était une proposition plus que tentante, il fallait l'avouer. Ils étaient Gryffondor dans l'âme, certes, mais l'idée de se balader dans la Forêt complètement à découvert dans un but plus ou moins louable ne les enchantait pas du tout. Pourtant...

« Pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici alors ? Demanda James.

-Demandez donc à l'imbécile qui vous sert de professeur de DCFM, répondit le nouveau directeur de Serpentard avec cynisme.

-L'imbécile t'emmerde Martin, rétorqua « poliment » Harry. Pour tout te dire James, j'ai décidé de vous proposer de nous accompagner parce que je vous fais confiance, et que je pensais que ce genre d'aventure vous tenait plutôt à coeur.

-C'est à dire que... tenter de rallier des espèces à notre cause contre Voldemort oui, dit Patmol. Mais de là à se jeter dans la gueule du loup, c'est quand même un peu fort...

-Vous avez encore le temps de faire demi-tour, lança le châtain de sa voix glaciale. Comme vous le dites si bien Black, nous ne pouvons pas vous obliger à vous jeter tête la première face au danger. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas comme si vous l'aviez déjà fait à plusieurs reprises cette année. »

Sirius ne demanda même pas comment leur professeur de Potions pouvait être au courant. Vu l'étrange amitié qu'il entretenait avec Harry, il était plus que probable que celui-ci lui ait raconté toutes les choses possibles et imaginables à propos de ses élèves.

« Ok, vous avez gagné, abdiqua Remus au nom de tous. Comment on fait, on se sépare ?

-A la base, Derek et moi devions partir chacun de notre côté, expliqua le brun. Si on veut avoir le temps de convaincre les deux peuples d'ici demain matin, il vaut mieux se séparer en effet. »

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, se concertant du regard. Après quelques secondes, ce fut presque naturellement que James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers Harry, tandis que Remus et Peter rejoignaient Derek.

« Très bien, Mina nous surveille de loin au cas où il y aurait un problème. Si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, vous l'appelez, elle viendra directement et ira prévenir l'un de nous, informa Harry en direction des Maraudeurs. Si vous sentez que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et que vous êtes seuls, j'attends de vous que vous rentiez aussi sec au château, c'est bien compris ? »

Les quatre garçons s'apprêtaient à répondre un « Cause toujours » de concert, mais le regard d'acier de Martin qui épiait leurs réactions les convainquit de se taire.

« Au moindre problème, on rapplique ici, juré ! Promit James, ce qui retira un sourire amusé aux deux professeurs.

-Bon, nous vous expliquerons un peu plus tard la marche à suivre. Pour le moment, pas de temps à perdre. »

Aussitôt, les deux équipes se divisèrent définitivement, et pénétrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu louche ? Murmura James.

-Quoi ? Répondit son meilleur ami sur le même ton.

-Tout ! Répliqua Cornedrue. Attends, Harry n'est pas ici depuis quatre mois et il connaît la Forêt comme sa poche et ses habitants mieux que nous ? Il laisse son ami qui est là depuis une semaine à peine s'y débrouiller seul et en prime l'envoie parlementer avec des gens qui seront loin de lui réserver une entrée très chaleureuse... pour peu qu'il parle leur langue... Et puis, comment ils peuvent prendre des décisions comme ça ?!

-J'avoue, tout ça est un peu tiré par les cheveux, admit Patmol. Mais en attendant, on s'est engagés dans cette galère et on n'a pas trop le choix. De plus, tu sais comme moi que ton instinct, même s'il se méfie, t'engage à leur faire confiance. »

James hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il est vrai que quelque chose clochait définitivement dans ce tableau, et bien qu'il sache parfaitement quoi, le Préfet-en-Chef n'arrivait pas à s'en expliquer les raisons. Tout ce dont il pouvait être sûr à présent, alors que Sirius et lui suivaient Harry dans la Forêt Interdite, c'était que cet homme aux longs cheveux noirs était aussi Islandais que James pouvait être Japonnais. Et il était d'ailleurs prêt à parier une somme très importante que ce Derek Martin ne l'était pas plus que lui...

« Vous savez, vous pouvez aussi poser des questions, dit soudain Harry, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes. Il n'est certes pas dit que je vous réponde, mais je sais que rester dans le flou n'est jamais bon, et encore moins vivre dans le mensonge. »

James tiqua. Il utilisait très souvent cette expression, et la pensée d'Harry s'apparentait fortement à la sienne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche et remarqua à ces sourcils froncés que Sirius avait également réalisé quelque chose. Ce fut lui qui posa la première question, plus une affirmation qu'autre chose :

« Tu n'es pas Islandais, hein ?

-Non, effectivement. Pas plus que vous Japonnais je pense.

-Et le professeur Martin non plus ? Questionna James, tout en se forçant de ne pas tiquer une fois de plus à l'étrange coïncidence sur la « plaisanterie » des origines.

-Derek a des origines islandaises, c'est vrai. Mais sans plus.

-Il va t'assassiner quand tu vas lui répéter ce que tu nous as dis... Réalisa l'Animagus chien.

-Je vois que tu as très vite cerné le personnage, Sirius. Sourit Harry. En effet, je risque de me faire incendier. Mais c'est un risque à prendre.

-Sélénia sait qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea alors James, à qui l'épisode du cachot revenait en mémoire.

-Oui, Sélénia sait. C'était ça ou la laisser mourir, j'ai préféré ruiner ma couverture. Mais elle ne vous dira rien, elle ne peut pas. »

James acquiesça, il le savait. Bizarrement, ces révélations le calmaient, alors qu'elles n'auraient fait qu'accroître l'anxiété de n'importe qui. Par contre, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne s'expliquait pas...

« Pourquoi nous laisses-tu te poser des questions comme ça ? S'intrigua James.

-Parce que je veux vous prouver que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-En nous révélant que tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être mais sans nous donner ta véritable identité ? C'est un peu fort ça ! » S'exclama Sirius.

L'homme aux yeux verts s'arrêta alors, puis se retourna pour faire face à ses deux élèves. Il souriait, mais on voyait qu'il était anxieux. Finalement, Sélénia n'avait pas tort de lui dire de se méfier, il allait peut-être falloir qu'il utilise les grand moyens...

« Je ne vous dirai pas qui je suis, parce que vous êtes assez intelligents pour le comprendre par vous-mêmes. Du reste, moi je vous fais confiance, même si ce n'est pas partagé. Je sais que si vous comprenez quoi que ce soit, vous n'irez pas le crier sur tous les toîts. Vous en seriez incapables de toutes manières.

-Dis-moi Harry, tu n'es pas professeur à la base ? Questionna de nouveau James, alors que Sirius semblait s'offusquer.

-En effet non, répondit le Survivant avec un sourire de loup. Là où je vis, je suis l'équivalent de chef des Aurors.

-Je me disais aussi, répliqua Cornedrue. Tu as les mêmes techniques d'intimidations que mon père.

-Pour ce qui est du côté professionnel, je prends ça comme un compliment d'être comparé à ton père. » Lança Harry toujours souriant avant de faire demi-tour et de continuer son chemin.

Les deux amis comprirent aussitôt que la discussion était close. Ils se contentèrent donc de suivre le jeune professeur sans rien dire, mais les questions se bouscoulaient en milliers dans leurs têtes. Sirius réfléchissait. Les propos du professeur l'avaient intrigués certes, mais il ne parvenait pas à douter. Pourtant, qui ne le ferait pas après ces révélations ? Harry venait de leur dire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être, il était présentement en train de les traîner dans la Forêt Interdite, Sirius n'arrivait même plus à voir le château au-dessus des arbres, le jeune prof' pouvait donc les amener n'importe où sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, de plus il avait un pouvoir magique bien supérieur à la moyenne, et pourtant, en dépit de tout ça, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était possible que cet homme soit mauvais. En dépit de la situation, l'Animagus-chien ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire confiance.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait également, c'était qu'il connaissait déjà ce sentiment. Il éprouvait la même chose avec James. Malgré les mésententes de base entre leurs deux familles, le jeune Potter l'avait mis en confiance dès son arrivée à Gryffondor, et ils s'étaient de suite bien entendus.

Même s'il s'entendait également merveilleusement bien avec Remus et Peter, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment avec une autre personne que James. Et c'était ça, plus que tout, qui lui faisait se poser des questions.

« Bon, nous sommes arrivés pour la première partie... » Dit Harry.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que les deux autres s'étaient arrêtés côte à côte, dos à Black, qui ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque assez pertinente :

« De dos, vous vous ressemblez quand même vachement tous les deux... »

Les deux Potter se retournèrent aussitôt avec la même expression d'incrédulité -bien que feinte pour Harry- sur le visage, ce qui ne fit que renforcer l'impression de Sirius.

« Nous vous attendions, Monsieur Potter. »

Les trois tournèrent la tête vers des arbres à leur gauche, d'où semblait provenir la voix, qu'Harry avait reconnue. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée vers ses élèves et remarqua que James était complètement perdu. Lui inspira un grand coup. C'était l'instant de vérité.

« Les étoiles nous avaient prévenu, continua Bane en avançant dans la clairière où étaient les trois jeunes humains. Vous avez chamboulé le cours du temps, Monsieur Potter.

-Comment ça ? Commença Cornedrue.

-Je sais, répondit alors Harry, faisant ouvrir grand la bouche aux deux autres. Mais vous savez comme moi que je n'ai pas eu le choix, Bane.

-Alors, vous nous connaissez ? Demanda le centaure.

-J'ai plusieurs fois eu affaire à votre espèce oui. Mais les représentants que je connais le mieux sont sûrement Firenze et vous.

-Firenze ? Nous avons ressenti qu'il ferait de grandes choses pour son peuple lorsqu'il saurait tenir fermement sur ses quatre pattes, dit le mi-homme mi-animal avec un soupçon de fierté.

-Attendez deux minutes là, interrompit Sirius. Y'a un truc que j'ai pas capté dans votre petite discussion. Harry, tu es un Potter ?!

-Et pas n'importe lequel ! Répliqua Bane alors qu'Harry arborait un petit air contrit.

-Hein ? Rétorqua très intelligemment Patmol.

-Harry vient du futur. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers James, qui ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça de sa déduction. Sous le regard d'incompréhension de son meilleur ami, il explicita :

« Le centaure dont ils parlent, Firenze... il vient de naître n'est-ce pas ? Questionna James, s'attirant un hochement de tête de la part de Bane. Or, Harry semble avoir eu plusieurs fois affaire à lui. Ce qui veut dire qu'il n'est pas de notre temps. »

Sirius ouvrit une fois de plus grand la bouche, mais ce qui destabilisait le plus James en ce moment-même était le lien qu'il pouvait éventuellement avoir avec Harry. Au mieux, ils étaient des cousins éloignés, mais Cornedrue n'avait plus de nouvelles de la famille de son père depuis bien longtemps et il doutait d'ailleurs qu'il reste quelqu'un de ce côté-là. Il ne restait donc pas beaucoup de solutions... Soit Harry était le fils de Mélanie, soit il était le sien...

A ce moment-là, le jeune professeur passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste laissant transparaître son angoisse, et James vit un petit éclat argenté autour du poignet d'Harry dans le court laps de temps où sa manche s'était relevée.

« Bien, nous n'étions pas vraiment là pour parler de moi à la base Bane... commença le Surviviant, un peu gêné. En réalité nous étions venus pour...

-Harry, tu es mon fils ? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter et Remus avançaient dans la Forêt sous les indications de Derek Martin qui surveillait leurs arrières. Le jeune professeur de Potions n'avait pas l'air très confiant. Et honnêtement, pour Peter, il y avait de quoi ! Être jeté en pleine Forêt Interdite alors que l'on venait à peine d'arriver dans le pays, l'Animagus rat se demandait de temps en temps ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit du professeur de DCFM. Heureusement que Remus était avec lui, et que Peter connaissait plutôt bien la Forêt. Parce que sinon, déjà qu'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui en général, là il aurait filé la queue entre les pattes !

Remus quant à lui, avançait en fronçant toujours un peu plus les sourcils. Tout comme James et Sirius, il trouvait très étrange le fait que ce professeur semble connaître cette forêt mieux qu'eux-mêmes, qui y passaient pourtant une grande partie de leur temps, et plus étrange encore le fait que les deux jeunes adultes aient pris cette décision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

La question était plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. James avait vu la gourmette, il en était sûr. Bane regarda le Maraudeur sans rien dire ; Sirius, s'il avait été autre chose qu'un humain normalement constitué, aurait eu à ramasser sa mâchoire par terre, et Harry se tenait face à son père, sans rien ajouter. Il savait très bien que James n'avait pas besoin de réponse.

« Si vous le voulez bien, nous continuerons cette discussion plus tard. Bane, continua Harry en se tournant vers le centaure, nous avons une requête très importante à vous soumettre.

-Attends, attends, reprit Sirius en s'adressant à Harry. C'est vraiment ton père ?!

-Oui Sirius, James est vraiment mon père. Est-ce qu'on peut continuer notre mission maintenant ?

-Non, mais attends, si c'est ton père, tu dois avoir une mère... Poursuivit le Maraudeur.

-Jusque là ça me paraît sensé... Il me semble en effet qu'il faille un homme et une femme pour faire un enfant, s'impatienta Harry.

-Mais... ça veut dire que James s'est marié ?! Réalisa Sirius.

-Mon Dieu qui m'a collé un parrain pareil ! S'exclama le professeur de DCFM, perdant patience. Je te remercie du cadeau James... Oui, il s'est marié, c'est évident non ?! Bon, sur ce, on peut continuer ?!

-Je suis ton parrain ? »

Mais un regard de James le convainquit de ne pas continuer. Harry quant à lui, remercia Merlin de lui avoir donné juste assez de patience pour supporter tout ceci et se tourna vers Bane.

« Je connais votre requête, Harry Potter. Aussi en ai-je déjà parlé à mes compagnons.

-Et quelle est votre réponse ? Demanda Harry, anxieux, se souvenant le mal qu'ils avaient eu, ou plutôt auront, à convaincre les centaures de les rejoindre une vingtaine d'années plus tard.

-Nous devons vous prévenir, Harry James Potter, continua Bane, nous n'avons pas pour habitude de nous mêler des affaires des humains.

-Harry James Potter... murmura James, qui ne suivait pas un mot de la conversation.

-Je sais, répondit le Survivant. Mais vous savez sans doute comme moi que ce n'est pas une simple querelle entre humains, mais que cela concerne tous les peuples vivants tant que Voldemort ne sera pas purement et simplement mis hors d'état de niure.

-Vous avez le pouvoir de le faire seul Harry...

-Oui, affirma Potter fils, s'attirant le regard interloqué des deux Maraudeurs qui étaient avec lui. Mais mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire signifie aussi neutraliser tous ses partisans et les moyens qu'il aurait pu mettre en oeuvre pour faire survivre sa pensée. De plus, le combat final ne sera pas un simple face à face, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Je suppose que vous l'avez lu dans les étoiles.

-En effet, les étoiles ont prédit un grand combat pour le final... acquiesça Bane. Néanmoins...

-Ecoutez Bane, je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, reprit Harry, fatigué de parlementer. Prenez votre temps, décidez-vous avant le début du combat final, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Car ce jour-là, même le dragon de Poudlard, seul, ne pourra rien, croyez-moi, je l'ai déjà vécu.

-...

-Lorsque vous aurez une réponse à me donner, faites-la moi parvenir par le biais de Mina, je sais qu'elle vient vous voir de temps en temps... »

Le centaure hocha la tête avec respect à la mention de la fée et repartit dans ses buissons sans rien ajouter. Harry soupira. Il espérait juste que le peuple de quadrupèdes allait prendre la bonne décision avant qu'il ne leur arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux...

« Je suis ton parrain ?! S'exclama soudain Sirius, sortant le Survivant de ses pensées.

-Oui Sirius, mais en ce moment même, je le regrette sévèrement... répondit le jeune sauveur avec un sourire crispé.

-Et James s'est marié ?! Reprit l'Animagus-chien.

-Tu as vraiment du mal à t'y faire hein ?! Répliqua le professeur de DCFM sans cesser de sourire, amusé cette fois par le manège du Gryffondor. Oui, James s'est marié. Un mariage grandiose d'après ce qu'on m'en a dit d'ailleurs...

-Sérieusement ?! Mais avec qui a t-il pu se marier ?! Questionna Black.

-Ca, déclara Harry avec un clin d'oeil, tu le sauras bien assez tôt... Sur ce, nous avons encore du boulot ! Continua le jeune homme en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

-Allez dis ! C'est Revol, c'est ça ? Argua le curieux en lui embrayant le pas.

-Pourquoi ? Tu serais jaloux ? S'imiça James avec un sourire.

-Mais... N'importe quoi ! J'vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça !

-Menteur Sirius, je vous vois bien en cours, quand on travaille les Patroni... Dit Harry.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Et tandis que le fils Black tentait de se justifier, les deux Potter échangèrent un sourire. James n'avait pas posé de questions, Sirius l'avait suffisemment fait à sa place, mais des milliers se bousculaient encore dans sa tête. Dont la plus importante : Que faisait Harry ici ?

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, son fils avait vaincu, ou plutôt vaincrait Voldemort dans le futur. Alors pourquoi semblait-il s'assigner ici la même mission ? Qu'était devenu leur monde au temps de leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

« Pap... James, arrête donc de te torturer l'esprit et revient sur Terre ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te repérer là-dedans si tu gardes le nez en l'air... »

La remarque de son... fils replongea James dans la réalité. Une réalité dure à avaler cependant. Cornedrue jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme habillé de noir qui se mouvait avec grâce entre les arbres devant lui. Son fils... Il n'y croyait toujours pas, bien qu'il sache parfaitement que les centaures ne mentaient pas. Pas plus que la gourmette qu'Harry avait autour du poignet. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarquée plus tôt d'ailleurs ? Cela lui aurait évité bien des soucis au sujet de son étonnante confiance envers Harry. Maintenant, il comprenait bien mieux pourquoi lui et les autres n'avaient jamais réussi à lui témoigner la moindre animosité.

L'Animagus cerf évita une branche basse d'un geste du bras. Aussitôt, il se figea.

« Harry... tenta le jeune homme en bougeant à peine les lèvres.

-Chut James, ils risqueraient de nous repérer ! Murmura le professeur devant lui.

-Je crois que c'est déjà fait... »

Harry se retourna, pour voir une bête noire et velue d'environ deux fois sa main sur le bras de James, qui tentait de bouger le moins possible. Sirius, qui s'était immobilisé dès qu'il avait entendu les premières paroles de son camarade, esquissa une grimace de dégoût.

« Je déteste ces bestioles... »

Pour tout réponse, James lui fit un sourire crispé, signifiait qu'il ne les aimait pas plus que ça lui non plus mais que pour le coup, celle-là, il la supporterait. Pendant ce temps, Harry tentait doucement d'approcher la bête. L'avantage de celles-ci étaient qu'elles étaient aveugles. Elles ne se repéraient qu'à l'odorat. Certes, James avait été repéré, mais si il ne bougeait pas, Harry aurait une chance de neutraliser l'araignée avant qu'elle ne prévienne le reste de sa -grande- famille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Remus ! Recule-toi ! »

Le jeune loup-garou obéit aussitôt, ayant lui aussi ressenti le danger. Une flèche lui passa devant le nez moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, et il sentit à peine les mains du professeur Martin dans son dos avant d'être propulsé au sol. Comprenant très facilement les intentions de l'adulte, Lunard resta face contre terre et tenta par la même occasion d'y attirer Peter, resté debout, complètement terrifié. Lupin était persuadé qu'à ce moment là, il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs. Finalement, une autre flèche passa à quelques millimètres du nez du rongeur, lui laissant un mince filet de sang pour preuve de son passage et le convainquit de rejoindre Remus par terre.

« Comment fait-il pour toutes les éviter ? Questionna Peter à voix basse. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi agile! Même le professeur Parker en plein Duel ne nous a pas habitué à ça !

-C'est parce que Parker ne vous a pas encore montré tout ce qu'il savait faire alors. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ça... » Répondit Drago d'une voix blanche.

Remus se mit sur le dos pour entrvoir son professeur de Potions. Il était en sueur et l'on voyait bien que ses capacités gymniques n'empêchaient en rien les multiples écorchues -heureusement superficielles- de se propager un peu partout sur son corps, déchirant ses vêtements au passage. Ses adverdaires l'auraient à l'usure s'ils continuaient, et les deux Maraudeurs se sentaient complètement impuissants, conscients que la moindre étincelle de baguette magique les mettrait complètement à découvert.

« Bon, aux grands maux les grands remèdes... Parker, je te déteste. » Marmonna Derek Martin avant de joindre ses mains en porte-voix autour de sa bouche.

Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se mit à parler dans une langue chantante aux tons apaisants, semblait répéter toujours la même chose. Peu à peu, les flèches se tarirent pour enfin ne plus être tirées, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux adolescents qui se relevèrent doucement pour se mettre aux côtés de leur professeur qui ne cessait de parler, demander une audience, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux s'avance...

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria une voix dans les buissons.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu tenter de déterminer sa provenance, la silhouette encapuchonnée avait déjà disparue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi vraiment vous dire d'autre. Je vous devais ça, mais je ne peux pas vous mentir : la suite n'arrivera pas. Plus de temps, plus d'envie et pas vraiment d'idées ordonnées, juste des mots et des allusions qui se superposent. Si ça vous tente, je vous exposerai plus tard ce qui était initialement prévu, ce que j'avais dans l'idée, pour la plupart de ces personnages et la poursuite de cette histoire. Afin que vous ayez plus l'impression d'avoir une clôture qu'un sentiment d'inachevé...**

**Bien à vous,**

**Lilya.**


	17. Note de fin

Note de « fin » :

Et bien nous y revoilà ! Comme promis lorsque j'ai posté ce que j'avais du chapitre 16, je reviens pour vous dévoiler ce qui était sensé arriver, dans les grandes lignes bien sûr, parce que je dois vous avouer que, de ces chapites de 20 pages Word en moyenne, la majeure partie était complètement improvisée... Avec éventuellement une situation de départ et d'arrivée, mais à part ça...

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que, déjà, le chapitre 16 que vous avez eu n'était pas terminé. Et il me donnait énormément de mal, parce que j'avais changé d'avis en cours d'écriture : j'avais finalement décidé de ne pas faire partie les Maraudeurs à la rencontre des peuplades de la Forêt... Seulement je n'arrivais pas à réécrire ce chapitre en les faisant garder les enfants et/ou cueillir des plantes pour les potions de Derek à la lisière de la Forêt. Trop de choses étaient sensées découler de cette retenue.

J'en viens donc à cette fameuse bombe lancée par Harry, plus ou moins sous l'insistance des centaures. Je suppose que vous vous demandez comment tout ça aurait évolué... Mais commençons par les évènements en eux-mêmes, plutôt.

Déjà, la visite d'Harry, Sirius et James à la famille d'Aragog devait être un nouveau fiasco qui aurait retiré à Harry un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu par rapport à sa deuxième année. Rien à apprendre là-dessus, vraiment, ç'aurait plus été pour apporter un peu d'action (et rire des réactions de Sirius, qui en aurait certainement profité pour tenter d'arracher quelques infos de plus à Harry sur l'identité de la fameuse femme qui était snesée devenir celle de James).

Pour ce qui est des trois autres, bien que je ne l'ai pas dit explicitement, je pense qu'il était assez évident qu'ils se rendaient chez les Elfes. C'est Drago qui y a été envoyé, parce qu'il possède un lien privilégié avec eux (que je ne pensais pas vraiment approfondir), Harry pensait donc que le dialogue passerait mieux. Seulement, c'était sans compter le fait que les Elfes, méfiants par nature, verraient d'un très mauvais oeil la présence d'un loup-garou. Remus aurait donc -bien inconsciemment- empêché les négociations.

Une bien mauvaise soirée en somme, puisque non seulement les interventions auprès des centaures, des Elfes et des araignées s'étaient soldées par un échec (ou un résultat très, très mitigé), mais en plus Harry avait grillé sa couverture auprès de James et Sirius et -connaissant son parrain- il pouvait être sûr que tout le monde serait au courant le lendemain...

Voilà la note sur laquelle le chapitre 16 devait se terminer. Le 17 commençait par le réveil des 7ème année de Gryffondor, qui devaient se rendre à leur cours de Duel et... rien. Les Maraudeurs parlent entre eux de leur retenue, mais pas un mot sur l'identité d'Harry pour James et Sirius. Même si Remus fait par de ses soupçons encore et toujours, persuadé (et à raison !) que deux étrangers ne pouvaient pas en savoir autant... Il sera étrangement suivi dans ses soupçons par Océane, qui s'était fait un peu distante depuis l'attaque de Poudlard et la mort de Léo.

Ensuite, un cours de Duel sur lequel je n'avais pas vraiment de ligne directrice, juste une démonstration assez imposante entre Drago et Harry, juste assez pour que tous comprennent définitivement que l'Islande devait apparemment former de sacré bons duellistes et qu'il ne fallait certainement pas les ennuyer, l'un ou l'autre.

Le reste... je n'en savais rien. L'idée était que l'on apprenne vers la fin du chapitre qu'en réalité, Harry avait effacé de la mémoire de James et Sirius leur rencontre avec Bane avant qu'ils ne sortent de la Forêt, ce pourquoi les deux Maraudeurs n'ont rien dit. Il y aurait aussi eu une Pleine Lune, où les Maraudeurs auraient évidemment été de sortie, mais le cheval-Harry ne serait pas venu. Cependant, Cornedrue devait croiser Bane, qui lui aurait dit « Votre descendance sait être persuasive, Monsieur Potter. », remettant les questions à l'ordre du jour. Le chapitre devait se finir sur le départ pour les vacances de Noël.

Voilà, c'était vraiment les seuls détails que j'avais jusqu'à présent. Le chapitre suivant devait être les vacances, passées uniquement aux côtés de James, qui aurait été chez Mélanie et Nicolas avec éventuellement Sirius et Sélénia qui passerait de temps en temps, et la rentrée aurait vu la prise de conscience de Dumbledore : ce dernier aurait enfin réalisé d'où provenait les Parker-Martin et aurait sûrement fait quelques insinuations auprès d'Alexandra... Un Bal était sensé prendre place à un moment, mais je n'était pas totalement décidée.

Pour ce qui est des questions d'intrigue générale que vous pourriez vous poser...

**-Qui est la personne ayant suivi Drago, Remus et Peter ?**

Il s'agissait d'Océane, qui en réalité se pose des questions à propos d'Harry depuis un moment. En bonne Serdaigle, sa curiosité était vraiment piquée au vif. J'ai hésité longuement avec Mélanie, mais cette dernière n'était pas sensée se trouver dans le Château, et Nicolas ne l'aurait pas laissée faire, de toutes façons...

**-Qui est le Second de Voldemort ?**

Pour un peu que la quesiton vous ait intrigué autant que nos chers Potter et Rogue seniors, sachez que non, ce n'était pas l'un d'eux, ni Harry, évidemment. Non, en réalité, le nouveau Second de Voldemort n'était autre que Nicolas, le fiancé français de Mélanie... Sa mission principale était d'ailleur de s'approcher de la jeune femme pour en apprendre plus sur sa famille, et notamment James, afin de donner le plus d'informations possibles au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**-Quel est cette gourmette que portent James et Harry ?**

Bon, ça, je n'en suis pas vraiment fière, et l'idée m'a de moins en moins plue au fil du temps, mais elle était déjà implantée, donc... Il s'agissait de l'élément distinctif de l'Héritier de Godric Gryffondor, transmis de père en fils à l'aîné des Potter. Elle permettait entre autres la régulation des pouvoirs tels que la mise en place de pentacles, les Incantations Anciennes (une autre dimension dans laquelle je n'avais pas trop l'intention de me plonger) et, bien sûr, la communication télépathique. A l'époque, le tome 5 n'était pas sorti et j'avais dans l'idée qu'Harry en avait pris possession à ses 16 ans, via Dumbledore, bien entendu.

**-Thalia ?**

J'aimais beaucoup l'idée que James ne soit pas enfant unique. Alors bien sûr, il y avait Mélanie, une enfant non-désirée, conçue à un âge où les parents sont trop jeunes pour assumer (surtout Dimitri) et donc dénigrée par son propre père ; mais il y avait aussi Thalia, la soeur jumelle. Elle avait un rôle bien plus important que l'on ne pourrait le croire, étant d'abord un élément-clé de la personnalité de James, mais partageant aussi une partie des pouvoirs hérités dont on parlait plus tôt. Et même si elle était bel et bien morte, j'avais tout de même des retrouvailles en tête, que je vous offre juste en-dessous !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

James et Mélanie se trouvaient dans un cimetière a l'aspect plutôt morne. Sélénia avait préféré ne pas les accompagner. James avait pourtant insisté, mais elle n'avait pas plié, disant que c'était leur moment à eux.

La neige tombait doucement, les flocons se posant timidement sur les sépultures de marbre. James sentit un petit flocon se poser sur le bout de son nez. Il sourit. Thalia avait toujours adoré la neige. Bizarrement, ce souvenir évoquait beaucoup moins de peine à ses yeux alors qu'il marchait le long des stèles avec Mélanie. Ces souvenirs, ceux de Thalia, ceux de son enfance, étaient probablement les plus heureux de sa vie. Si ce n'est bien sûr les premières blagues des Maraudeurs ainsi que son entrée à Poudlard. Mais ceux-ci avaient tout de même leur teinte de tristesse, de regret, que Thalia ne soit pas avec lui…

« James… »

Il se retourna, regardant Mélanie qui semblait aborder à la fois un air terrifié et heureux. « Drôle de mélange… » pensa James qui ne connaissait pas encore la cause de cette réaction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

.-Regarde… »

Mélanie tendait la main vers une sépulture située à sa droite. Il y jeta un bref coup d'œil, se retourna vers Mélanie pour lui donner son point de vue, puis, comme s'il lui avait semblé voir quelque chose qui ne devait pas y être, il tourna de nouveau la tête dans la direction indiquée par sa sœur. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise. Il se trouvaient devant la tombe de Thalia. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Au-dessus la tombe se trouvait une forme fantomatique, de petite taille. Malgré sa couleur argentée, on pouvait déduire qu'elle avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais, qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'une lueur que James reconnut tout de suite. De la joie. Il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'elle, elle qui était si belle, elle qu'il avait oublié depuis si longtemps, elle qui lui manquait tellement… depuis tellement longtemps.

Mélanie regardait James et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le fantôme la vit et esquissa un sourire à son tour. Finalement, le spectre s'approcha des deux frère et sœur, les regarda et dit d'une voix chantante, mélodieuse, qui rappelait bizarrement celle d'Harry aux oreilles de James :

« Je vous attends depuis longtemps, mais vous n'êtes jamais venus. Ni vous, ni Papa, ni Maman, même pas Parrain Marraine ou Sel. Je me suis demandée… si vous m'aviez oubliée. »

Une larme argentée coula sur les fines joues de la petite fille. James et Mélanie ne le supportèrent pas. Ils voulurent la prendre dans leurs bras, mais ils passèrent au travers. James s'agenouilla alors aux pieds du spectre et se mit à pleurer. Mélanie se contentait de laisser une main réconfortante sur son épaule alors qu'elle essuyait ses propres larmes de son autre main. Le fantôme se mit également à genoux et murmura :

« James… Jimmy, s'il te plaît regarde-moi. »

Une plainte sourde sortit de la bouche de l'adolescent alors qu'il relevait la tête. Il rencontra les yeux argents, anciennement bleus de la fillette, et il chuchota tout bas :

« Thalia… oh Thalia, je suis désolé… »

Incapable d'en dire plus, il préféra se taire. Le petit fantôme avait également les larmes aux yeux, mais paradoxalement un sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

Et c'est là-dessus que je vous quitte. Si vous avez d'autres questions concernant _Les Temps Changent_, n'hésitez pas à les poser en review ou par MP, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

Lilya Potter.


End file.
